A Fool's Dream
by Goodnames-alltaken
Summary: Ruby and Weiss has desired each other, it's no secret. A young boy joins Beacon, and he seems to have his ways on making things work, his efforts in getting Ruby and Weiss together being ridiculous, but could it work? Yang seems to fall for him slowly, as he did the same to her. Follow his ridiculous story and his mischievous adventures with the group! First Fan Fic, Leave Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

As she opens the doors, a familiar sight greets her. Weiss was lying on her bed, going through her books and preparing for the upcoming exam. There was an obvious look of annoyance on her face, which influenced Ruby to look over to her sister Yang. Yang was on her bed, talking away about how Weiss should learn to relax. When Ruby looks over to Blake's bed expecting to see her lying in her bed and reading her book like usual, however was greeted by a sight of an empty neatly made bed. "Guys, where's Blake" asked Ruby as she walked over to her two teammates who had begun to take note of her presence.

"Hopefully studying for the exams" replied Weiss, with an obvious hint of anger and annoyance in her voice.

"Jeez Weiss, no need to get so angry over me not studying" replied Yang as she sat up from her bed, her yellow mane still messy, but Yang couldn't care.

"I am simply encouraging you to study for the exam Yang…" sighed Weiss as she looked up from her book, fixing an icy glare at Yang. "You should also start studying Ruby" finished Weiss before digging her head back into the textbook.

"Weiss, It's late, I'm too tired to study" complained Ruby as she jumped onto her bed.

"No buts Team Leader go take a shower and come back so we can study for the test Professor Port planned for us this Thursday!" answered Weiss in a demanding and commanding tone. Ruby sighs before picking up her usual night wear, a towel and her cleaning products. She opens to leave the dorm room, only just before opening the door, for the door to open itself; to reveal Blake with her usual stoic expression. Blake nodded to Ruby before entering the room, leaving the door open for Ruby to leave. Just as she pulled to shut the door behind her, she could hear Yang saying something to Weiss, but Ruby shuts the door, and walks down the hall, to the female shower room. As she walks down the empty hall, she hears a door behind her open, she turns her head around, to see Pyrrha walk out from Team JNPR's room. The Amazon turns to Ruby with her usual kind heart-warming smile radiating from her lips. "Hello Ruby" spoke up Pyrrha, as she began walking down the hall, seemingly also headed for the female shower room.

"Hi Pyrhha!" energetically spoke Ruby as she beams a smile at her.

"Headed to take a shower?" asked Pyrrha, as she walks alongside Ruby down the hall to the showers.

"Yea, Weiss wants me to shower before she drags me into a stupid study session" replied Ruby in a much less energetic tone.

"You know she means well Ruby. She only wishes to help you improve your grades and what not" replied Pyrrha in her usual motherly voice.

"I know she means well" replied Ruby as she looks down to her foot.

"Just keep that in mind, she cares enough for you to try and help you Ruby" spoke Pyrrha before beaming Ruby a smile.

"Thanks Pyrrha" replied Ruby, beaming a smile back.

"Always my pleasure to help" replied Pyrrha as they enter the bathroom. As Ruby walks into one of the showers, she turns the water on to a reasonable temperature "_**It's a bit too cold, but it will do" **_thought Ruby as she began unclipping her blood-red cloak. She then proceeds to remove her skirt, followed by her shirt and the remaining clothing. She steps into the shower, welcoming the water to her pale and smooth skin. She scrubbed her body with soap, when a sudden thought popped into Ruby's mind "_**Wait, Pyrhha said that Weiss cares about me enough to want to help me, which must mean I must truly be her friend!" **_ The sudden realization hit Ruby, making her bounce up and down from excitement, realizing that although no matter how Weiss treated her, she indeed was Weiss's friend. As Ruby began rinsing the soap from her body, she happily thought to herself, about how she has became Weiss's friend, although she may try to deny it. As she turns the shower off, she grabbed her red towel and began drying herself off. She quickly got dressed into her nightwear before skipping down the hall, with Pyrhha's words still in her head. As she walked into the room, Weiss was still on her bed, with her head planted into her textbook. "Hurry up Ruby, we need to study" spoke up Weiss. Ruby happily bounced up into the bed, using this opportunity to lay next to the heiress. They began studying together, throughout the night to come.


	2. Chapter 2 (A Fool's Dream Part II)

"Remember that we're studying again tomorrow Ruby" said Weiss as she yawned and closed her textbook.

"Of course Weiss, how am I supposed to forget about studying with my **friend**" said Ruby, making sure to emphasize the final word as she smiled tiredly. Weiss simply shakes her head and places the textbook on the nightstand and pulls the blanket over her. Ruby was walking over to her bunk, but took one final glimpse to Weiss's elegant face. She smiled to the sight of the heiress's calm and beautiful face shortly before breaking away to get up to her bed. Ruby lazily lays into her bed, remembering Pyrrha's words and Weiss's elegant face. She thought about Weiss shortly before allowing sleep to take her. She woke up from her alarm clock on the nightstand, which she had set up the night before. She lazily sat up, and tried to reach down from her bed to the alarm clock, unfortunately she couldn't reach it however Ruby thought "_**Maybe if I lean just a bit further…AAA"**_, her thought cut short when she fell of her bunk and hit the floor. Weiss bolts her head towards Ruby, who was face down on the ground of the dorm. Yang shot up from her bed from the sudden loud thud, while Blake looked over from her book in her calm pace. "Ow" said Ruby as she laid on the ground, her chest and face hurt from the impact.

"You dunce, you could've just got off your bed and stop the alarm like any other person" said Weiss in her usual tone.

"Sis, you okay?" asked Yang as she got off her bed and walked over to Ruby, who was sitting up and holding her head.

"I'm fine Yang, and sorry Weiss" said Ruby as she held her head.

"You could've gotten hurt much worse Ruby, please be more careful" said Weiss with a slightly worried tone in her voice, however her face still kept a stoic expression.

"_**She does care about me!"**_ thought Ruby as she started to get up from the floor. "Right, we should all take a shower" said Blake as she shut her book and begun picking up a towel and her usual clothes.

"I agree with Blake" responded Weiss, who also begun to grab her clothing.

"I guess I might as well" spoke up Yang as she picked up her bright yellow towel and her clothes.

"Alright" beamed Ruby as she grabbed her scarlet towel and her skirt. The team quickly gathered their things and began walking down the hall to the shower room. Ruby could've sworn that Yang and Blake were exchanging glances to one another, but she had no idea what is it about, so she kept it to herself and ignored Yang and Blake's glances to one another. They all entered their own shower, with Ruby beginning to undress from her nightwear, another thought popped up "_**Wait, since these are the showers, Weiss would be naked. I could pretend that I left my shampoo back in the room and walk over to her shower to ask her for hers!" **_ thought Ruby as she begun to form a smug look on her face. She began to blush at the mental image of seeing Weiss naked, but she quickly got back to her senses and thought "_**No, Weiss is my teammate and my friend; I couldn't possibly do that, since she would get embarrassed. Would she?" **_questioned Ruby as she popped off her top. She was blushing to the point that her face was almost as red as her towel, with the constant mental image of Weiss naked popping back into her mind as she took off her pants. She stepped into the shower, welcoming the heat of the water to her skin. She began cleaning herself as she thought about studying with Weiss the very same night. She noticed how she began think more about Weiss, and slowly thought about why she was thinking of her that way. She came to the conclusion when something popped into her mind "_**I must have a crush on Weiss!" **_thought Ruby, piecing together the pieces of the puzzles, the night before when she was staring at Weiss, that was the **Dead** giveaway. She came to terms with her conclusion before she started rinsing her body from the soap. She was wiping her chest when her hand comes across her breasts. Pleasured by the feeling, she began to keep rubbing her chest, shortly her fingers bearing downwards towards the area between her legs. She caught herself in the act, only to stop herself, slightly upsetting her as the pleasuring feeling melted away. She stops the water and grabs her towel as she began to dry herself, she kept herself occupied by combing her hair and looking into her silver eyes. She finished drying herself and began to get into her clothing, she began with her pants, followed by her shirt, followed by the skirt, cape and started to add her finishing touches on her clothing. Satisfied with herself, she spun around, getting a good look at the clothing behind her, "_**Looks good by me!"**_ thought Ruby as she began picking up her clothing and towel. She shortly walked out, into the hallway….. **BAM.** Something had just hit Ruby, sending her to the ground, she looked up to meet the usual blue eyes and the blonde haired **Jaune. **"Ruby, are you alright!?" yelled Jaune when he realized that he had just ran into her.

"Why were you running Jaune!" yelled Ruby as she was trying to stand up. Jaune lends out his hand, which Ruby took into her own, which signaled Jaune to pull her to her feet.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I was just in a rush, I thought I was going to be late for breakfast so I ran towards the shower, until smashing into you" answered the blonde as he looked down, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Don't sweat it Jaune, just try not to run in the hall again Jaune" replied Ruby as she began to walk back to Team RWBY's dorm.

"I'm sorry again Ruby!" yelled Jaune as he began to walk back down the hall. Ruby sighed to herself as she opened the door to Team RWBY's room, to be greeted by the sight of Weiss putting on her white jacket. Weiss looks up to Ruby and says "Come on Ruby, let's get some breakfast. Blake and Yang just left a few minutes ago" said Weiss as she stood up. Ruby nods acknowledging as she puts away her towel and nightwear, to quickly follow after Weiss who had just left the room.

"So Weiss, we're friends right?" asked Ruby as she looked down to her boots.

"Of course, you dolt" spoke Weiss as she continues down the hall with her still stoic expression. "_**Ohh, how I'd like to be more than friends with you Weiss"**_ thought Ruby happily as she skipped along with Weiss. "_**It's nice to always have Ruby to talk too, although she can be a bit childish at times" **_ thought Weiss as she smiled to herself. The two walked along with one another, shortly arriving to the cafeteria, to see someone they have never seen before. "Who are you?" asked Yang, holding a knife up to the individual in questions shirt.


	3. A New Acquaintance

"How about you point that knife somewhere else?" asked the boy as he motions his hand towards the knife and points at the table to his right. Yang squints her eyes, stared at him for a few seconds, before giving in and placing the knife on the table. "That still doesn't answer my question, you know" said Yang as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"How about you introduce yourself first, I feel like knowing who is going to be stab me if I don't comply to what she says" said the boy with a smirk on his face. The boy had black hair, and had a considerably good looking face, he was of average build, wearing a brown leather jacket with a black undershirt. He wore black jeans with a belt where a baton is seen attached too. "Fair enough, the names Yang" said Yang impatiently, arms still crossed.

"The name's Kyle" responded the boy with a confident glare in his eyes."_**What's that weapon of his? Is it just a simple baton? I want to ask but he seems dangerous" **_thought Ruby as she continued staring. He appears to scan the cafeteria, taking a few seconds to examine every individual staring at him. His glare crosses over to Ruby, who was still staring at him, his brown eyes seem to penetrate into her mind causing Ruby to feel anxious, however the anxiety soon dissipates when he moves his glare to Weiss "_**How did he have that glare?" **_thought Ruby to herself. Weiss seems to be analyzing the Kyle's glare as she used her icy cold stare into his eyes; Ruby noticed he seemed to appear slightly nervous. "Are you going to ask me a question or what?" asked Kyle as he appears to be focusing on Ruby, who could feel her spine tingle to his question.

"Uhhh" spoke Ruby as she appears to be fidgeting from the stare Kyle was giving her. She tugged on Weiss's arm for a moment, Weiss looks over to Ruby understanding the situation.

"Can you please, stop looking at us like that?" asked Weiss in a demanding tone. Kyle seems to be unfazed, but stops his penetrating stare, and instead resumed in a normal stare at Ruby. Ruby sighs in relief, as Weiss has gotten Kyle to stop staring. "Uhh, what's that baton of yours?" asked Ruby as she tried to hold her stare back into his eyes. Kyle seems to look slightly surprised at this, taking a moment in his thought. During the space of time that Kyle was taking to come up with an answer, Ruby looked over to Yang, who appeared to be standing confidently and staring at Kyle, her eyes still kept on him, except it seems to be locked on the red vial of Schnee dust on his belt. "The baton is just as you said, a baton however…" said Kyle as he grabbed at the baton, fully extending it "It's also a shotgun" he continues as he bends the baton at several places, pulling this and that causing the baton to resemble a shotgun, "Also a rifle" he finishes as he pulls the barrel of the gun outwards, causing the shotgun to take form of a rife. "How about you two introduce yourselves?" asked Kyle as he places his Baton onto his belt.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, Heiress to th…" spoke Weiss before being interrupted by Kyle.

"Heiress to the owner of the owner of the Schnee Dust Company, I am aware of who you are" spoke Kyle with his usual confident smile. Weiss takes his interruption in stride, frowning a little from how she was suddenly interrupted, but she was glad nonetheless that he was aware of who she was. "How about you, the girl with the silver eyes" spoke Kyle as he looked to Ruby.

"I'm Ruby" spoke Ruby, gathering as much confidence as she could when she said it.

"Ruby's my sister" spoke Yang as she beamed a confident smile to Ruby before beaming a smile to Kyle. Kyle seems a little stunned when Yang claimed that Ruby was her sister, not believing that the blonde was related with the red and black haired girl. He seems to glare at Yang and Ruby before asking politely "You two are sisters?".

"Yeah, Yang's family adopted me" spoke Ruby as she seemed to focus a angry squint at Kyle, who takes the look in stride and nods his head. "_**Why's Weiss so quiet?" **_thought Ruby, realizing that Weiss has hardly said much. She turns her head to Weiss, who seems to be examining Kyle with great detail. "_**I could've sworn I've seen him before"**_ thought Weiss as she looked over to Ruby, who was looking at her with a confused look. "Wait a second you're…" before the sound of the doors behind Ruby and Weiss opening stopped her from speaking. They turned around to be greeted by the sight of Pyrrha and Jaune walking into the cafeteria. "Who's the new guy?" asked Jaune with a slightly confused look on his face.

"I'm…" spoke up Kyle before being interrupted by Yang.

"The guy's name is Kyle" spoke up Yang looking over to Jaune.

"I can introduce myself, you know" spoke Kyle with an unamused look on his face. "_**Looks like he might be short tempered, like Weiss"**_ thought Ruby looking over to Yang, who was frowning at Kyle. "_**Looks like I hit a nerve, Jackpot!" **_thought Yang to herself, smirking at her thoughts. "_**Kyle huh? Looks like any other guy out there, and dress style kind of reminds me Ren with the jacket and everything" **_thought Jaune who still retained a genuinely confused look on his face. "How about you introduce yourself" Kyle spoke up as he focused his stare at Jaune's eyes. "_**What the hell is with that stare!? It's like he's looking into my soul or something" **_thought Jaune. "I'm Jaune… Jaune Arc" spoke Jaune as he tried to break the stare of Kyle's. Kyle stops his stare suddenly, smiling to himself and nodding his head.

"I'm Pyrhha Nikos" spoke Pyrrha as she fixed an unimpressed stare at Kyle, a very hidden hint of anger in her voice. "_**The nerve he has for looking at Jaune in such a way!"**_ thought Pyrrha as she tried to keep her cool.

"It's good to meet you all, but I must eat breakfast as I'm afraid breakfast is over in 15 minutes" spoke Kyle as he walked away to grab food.

"Why don't you sit with us?" spoke up Weiss as she stared down at Kyle. Kyle with an amused smile on his face turned around and spoke "Gladly". He then walks away, Weiss spinning her head around to Yang, who was all up in her space. "Why'd you ask him to sit with us!?" asked Yang with an amused smile, "Is it because of his looks?" jokingly spoke Yang with a smirk on her face.

"No, I asked him to sit with us, because I'm aware of who he truly is" spoke Weiss with an unamused look in her eyes. "_**Of course, Yang has to always try to embarrass me" **_thought Weiss to herself as she sighed before also walking off to grab her breakfast. "_**Looks like Snow Angel's onto something"**_ thought Yang as her smirk suddenly went away. She took a moment to think about Weiss's word, before deciding that it's best to watch what the heiress has in store. "_**Thank God Weiss isn't charmed by him!"**_ thought Ruby to herself, releasing a relieved sigh. "_**But what's she planning for him any who?"**_thought Ruby as she soon walks after Weiss to also grab her breakfast. Weiss and Ruby only grabbed small food before moving over to where Pyrrha, Jaune, Yang, and Blake; who ignored the whole encounter and simply continued to read her book. The group began to converse silently amongst themselves about the strange guy, "I don't like his stare" spoke up Jaune, the entire group nodded in agreement.

Ruby then pitched in "It feels like he's reading my mind whenever he stares directly".

"Glad I'm not the only one creeped out by his stare" spoke Yang as she took a bite out of her piece of toast.

"I sense quite a bit of aura when you interrupted him Yang" as Pyrhha looking over to Yang with a slightly worried expression visible on her face.

"He acts sort of like Weiss in conversations" jokingly spoke Yang, who was stifling her giggle.

"Shut up you dolt! He sounds nothing like me" spoke Weiss as she angrily stared at Yang, the blonde; not caring and just shrugged.

"Yang, stop teasing Weiss" said Ruby with a pout face.

"Ooooo, looks like my sis has a thing for Snow Angel" jokingly spoke Yang once more, nudging Ruby with her shoulder.

"_**WHAT!? HOW DID SHE KNOW!?" **_panicked Ruby in her mind. "Shut up Yang! That's not true, we both know I see Weiss as a friend!" spoke Ruby in a slightly panicked tone. "_**Rightttt, Like I'll believe you sis" **_thought Yang with a smirk on her face as she giggled. "_**Is that true?"**_ thought Weiss, not noticing how her face was slightly pink. Suddenly the conversation stops when the group here's a small clink, followed by Kyle sitting across from everyone. "Right, why'd you want me to sit here again Weiss?" asked Kyle as he lifted up his cup of tea shortly taking a sip.

Once Kyle settled the cup down, Weiss spoke "We feel like asking you some questions… If you don't mind that is" finished Weiss with a confident look in her eyes.

"Fine by me, go ahead, shoot" spoke Kyle as he sat up straight, looking at everyone at the table.

"Are you Kyle Wasser?" spoke Weiss flat out, beaming Kyle an unnerving stare.

"Yeah" spoke Kyle before adding "You're aware of who I am correct?" asked Kyle looking at Weiss with a bemused grin.

"Of course, you're the one who won 4 kingdom tournaments in Atlas" spoke Weiss beaming a light hearted smile at him.

"Good to know that a Schnee is aware of those around her" spoke Kyle in a kind tone, before beaming a polite smile at Weiss.

"How do you do the stare thing?" asked Jaune, who managed to smile at him although he was now just aware of who he was.

"Oh, this little thing?" asked Kyle, shortly before suddenly giving Jaune his stare.

"YES" yelled Jaune in a panic before hearing Kyle chuckle, signaling the end of his stare.

"Sorry about that, but yea the stare is my semblance" spoke Kyle amusingly as he took another sip of tea.

"So you can freak people out by staring at them?" asked Ruby as she placed a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Technically, but my semblance allows me to technically read my opponents mind, while managing to mentally freeze them, so to speak" spoke Kyle as he settled down his cup. The doors to the cafeteria suddenly burst open, to reveal a girl dressed in pink with a grenade launcher on her back to skip into the cafeteria, followed by a young boy in a green jacket to enter the cafeteria shortly after her. "_**I think Nora and Ren just arrived"**_ thought Jaune as he lazily looked over his shoulder. "_**Must be Nora and Ren" **_thought Pyrrha as she turned around. "_**Oh boy"**_ thought Weiss as she silently sighed. Nora skips over to the table before jumping into a seat next to Kyle, followed by Ren who sat in-between Nora and Kyle. "Who are youuuuu?" spoke Nora, exaggerating the sound of the letter u.

Kyle chuckles slightly before responding "The name's Kyle, and you?" spoke Kyle politely with a small smile on his face.

"Nora!" yelled Nora as she bounced in her seat happily, everyone having a smile on their face.

"And you?" gesturing to Ren with a smile on his face.

"I'm Ren, nice to meet you" spoke Ren with a nod.

"Feeling's mutual" responded Kyle before turning his head over to the group.

"How about I ask you all questions now?" spoke Kyle with a smirk.

"Sure" spoke Weiss before her eyes open wide at the scene before her.


	4. Making A Name

Kyle smiled boldly as he suddenly pulled his baton in half and bent it a few times, causing the baton to resemble a magnum before aiming the gun at Weiss's face. "_**Holy Shit! He's going to kill Weiss! I have to react quickly!" **_thought Ruby as she threw her hand to Crescent Rose's handle only stopping when she heard Kyle laugh.

"Ahahaha! You should've seen your faces!" Kyle blurted as he put his baton back together while laughing. Shortly after finish laughing, Kyle continued "Sorry about that, but did I mention my baton can also be a pair of magnums Ruby?" he said kindly. Ruby shook her head, still trying to comprehend what just happened, she looked over to Weiss, who's frowning and fixing a very icy stare into Kyle. The stare was unnerving Kyle "_**Okay, mental note. Weiss does not like me faking to kill her"**_ Kyle gulped, Nora just smiled at the scene, even Ren broke out a small smile. Yang was trying to hold herself together before she looked back at Kyle's face, which broke her. Yang began laughing, **hysterically**. "_**Kyle's face was priceless!"**_ she thought to herself, she could feel her face heating up, Kyle had a confused look, and Weiss stopped her icy stare and looked also confused. "Jesus Yang, your face is as red as a cherry" said Kyle with a smile. The group sat in silence watching Yang laughing, Ruby was also trying to hide her laugh, which she was doing quite a good job at. Yang began to stop laughing, before composing herself and wiping away the tears, "I'm sorry, but that was too funny" spoke Yang with a wide grin.

"Right, now if you all don't mind me really asking…" started Kyle, pausing to look at everyone at the table, glad to see everyone focusing on him, "What's your semblance Weiss?" asked Kyle.

"Glyphs" she spoke before raising Myrtenaster and forming a glyph before Kyle.

"That's neat, thank you for showing me" spoke Kyle as he smiled before turning his head to Ruby, "Your semblance?"

"I have my speed, you'll have to see it in battle to believe it" spoke Ruby as she nervously giggled. Kyle raised an eyebrow, but he took her word for it.

He turned over to Yang, "And yours?"

Yang stood up and walked a bit away from the table, before flaring her aura lightly, with a small fireball exploding from her, but from her position; luckily did not damage anything. "I burn" said Yang as she walked over and took her seat again.

Kyle nods and looks over to Pyrhha, "If the rumors were true, I believe you control Polarity?" spoke Kyle with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that's correct" responded Pyrrha with a smile.

"How about you Nor…" started Kyle before being interrupted by the sound of the PA system starting

"All students, breakfast is now finished and you should all start heading to class" spoke Glynda Goodwitch over the PA.

"Looks like it's time for class, any clue what's the class?" asked Kyle as he stood up.

"Professor Port, Grimm Studies" responded Weiss as she began walking out the cafeteria. "_**Oh boy, this should be boring"**_ thought Kyle to himself as he sighed and followed Weiss out of the cafeteria.

"Alright, everyone take your seats so we may begin our study" spoke Professor Port as he raised an eyebrow at Kyle who sat at the very front row next to Velvet. Kyle couldn't pay much attention in class, with Professor Port constantly breaking away from the subject to tell a story. Kyle looked over to Velvet, who was watching Professor Port with an obvious look of boredom on her face. Kyle took notice of the rabbit ears and concluded that she was a faunus. "_**She's kind of cute in her own way"**_ thought Kyle to himself as he broke away the glance over to Team RWBY's seat to his left on the opposite table. Ruby was scribbling drawings into her paper, while Weiss sat in attention to Professor Port, Blake was in a much similar state life Velvet while Yang glanced from Professor Port to Ruby's drawings. "_**She's gorgeous, not to mention she has an exceptional body" **_thought Kyle to himself as he glared at Yang. Suddenly Yang broke from staring at Ruby's picture to meet Kyle's gaze. Kyle immediately looks away, realizing that Yang just caught him red handed; staring at her. "_**Looks like Kyle's been staring, teasing material!" **_happily thought Yang as she looked down to Professor Port who was still going on about his encounter with an Ursa Major. Kyle quickly recomposed himself from the sudden break in eye contact, before looking over to Professor Port, who was suddenly standing right before him. "You! Mind telling me your name?" asked Professor Port who leaned in towards Kyle.

The whole class was technically staring over at him, Kyle responded with "Kyle, Professor Port".

"Do you believe you are hunter material" spoke Professor Port as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Sir" responded Kyle with a confident look in his face, Kyle could hear a small chuckle from someone behind him, but he couldn't care.

"How about you come up, and show me that you are in fact hunter material" said Professor Port as he leaned back and beckoned Kyle up.

"Excuse me, but what Grimm are you planning to have me fight" asked Kyle, raising an eyebrow to Professor Port.

"Well, you are fighting a…" Professor Port pausing before smashing the lock and the Grimm bursting out. Kyle managed to evasively roll out of the way at the final moment, before back flipping backwards to keep a good distance between him and the Grimm. "An Ursa Major!" yelled Professor Port triumphantly. Kyle grabs his baton, before beginning to manipulate the baton into its shotgun mod. He kept an eye at the major, watching its every step. He then locked his stare on it before fast drawing his shotgun off and pulling the trigger. The gun thunders through the building, everyone's eye on the major. The major stumbles back a bit, realizing it had just sustained a wound into its lower abdomen. Some of the Ursa's entrails were spilled behind it, some students looked away in disgust, while others watched curiously. It roared and charged at Kyle, who anticipated this move and had thrown himself into the air, landing on the Ursa's back, avoiding all the spikes. Kyle manipulated his shotgun into dual magnums as he jumped off the Ursa and landed behind it, watching the Ursa fumble to turn around. The Ursa managed to turn around, only for Kyle to fire his magnums consecutively. The total of rounds Kyle fired was 24, and blood was splattered all across the wall behind the Ursa. There were 25 wounds in the Ursa's torso, blood pouring out from the shotgun wound. The Ursa fell to the ground, whimpering; Kyle was merciful and walked over to the Ursa, and shot its head, ending its suffering. Professor Port clapped, truly impressed on Kyle's ability to be flexible and being quick witted. "Bravo! Bravo Indeed!" exclaimed Professor Port happily.

"Thank you, Professor Port" spoke Kyle with a small grin on his face as he walked over to Professor Port.

"Alright class, remember tomorrow is the exam that I talked about, I expect all of you to study for it tonight" spoke Professor Port, glancing through the students.

"Class dismissed" he spoke before walking back to his desk as students began to leave the theatre. Kyle silently walked back to his seat to pick up his book, to turn around and be greeted by the sight of Team RWBY waiting for him. "Nice job Kyle" spoke up Ruby excitedly.

"Thanks Ruby" Kyle spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a tiny bit from the compliment.

"We should head over to 's training class" Yang spoke as she began walking out of the class. The group followed behind, exchanging small talk to one another before Kyle broke off to enter the men's locker room. "_**What I'd give to see the boys in the locker room" **_thought Yang as she giggled to herself as she entered the female locker room. Kyle took off his leather jacket and his undershirt, before removing his pants. He then grabbed black track pants from his locker and a black tank top with the words "ACHIEVE" on it. He grabbed a small towel to take with him to help rid of sweat incase he needed to. He walked into the gym, surprised to see he was one of the first people, considering how little people he saw in the locker room. nodded to Kyle before pointing him over to a weight lift. "How much would you like to start with Kyle?" asked with her usual monotone voice.

"I'll start with 150Kg's to warm up" he responded with a small smile.

"Very well" she responded before placing the required weights to the Iron rod. She then also said "Do not start yet, as all students are not currently present" she said as she swiped her tablet.

"No Problem Miss" Kyle responded as he sat down at the weights. "_**Is the class not popular? Well then again, considering how most students at beacon prefer studies over gym"**_ Kyle thought to himself as he silently sat there. Soon, about 8 more students walk in consisting of, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Ruby, Yang, and three other people. Ruby, Yang, Nora walked over and laid down on the mats before , while one of the people, a boy of large build went to one of the gym machines, where you have to push to lift weights. "_**I really should learn the name of the gym machines"**_ Kyle thought to himself as he felt it was stupid for him not to be aware of their names. The other two individuals went to hand held weights, while Ren moved over to the punching bag. "Right, Girls give me 50 sit ups" said as she flicked her tablet. The girls start doing their sit ups as she walked over to the large built boy, before setting him up to push 125kg. "Give me 30 pushes Cardin" ordered as she flicked her tablet once more. Cardin grunted in acknowledgement before starting, walked over to the pair of boys, due to how far they were, Kyle didn't quite hear what she said. "_**She seems to be taking it easy on the others"**_ Kyle thought. She walked over to Ren, spoke, Ren nodded before beginning to practice a form of hand to hand fighting on the bag. She then walked over to Kyle, smirked before saying "You'll be showing off to the class" said with a smirk present. Kyle sighs, but accepts his upcoming fate. About 5 minutes later, everyone was finished and were gathered around Kyle. Kyle lifted the weight off the handle, before looking to with ease, asking "How many?".

She smiled to herself before saying "20 pushes". Kyle just smiled before looking at the weight and pushing it up and repeated it 19 more times with relative ease. Cardin didn't seem too impressed, but the girls jus watched, not wanting to break Kyle's focus, the other two boys also had Cardin's look. "How about we up it to 200Kg?" asked Kyle with a sly smile on his face.

"If you wish so" replied before adding 25kg to both sides. "50 Pushes this time " told with her monotone voice. This time the weights were much heavier, requiring Kyle to flare his aura a tiny bit to give him enough strength to lift the weight, then proceeding to push it 50 times with ease. "_**This isn't too bad" **_Kyle thought to himself. He broke a few sweats, but was rather fine in the most case. "Well Done " spoke as she entered something into the tablet.

"Now I'd like the girls to lift the weights over there" said as she pointed to where the two boys were earlier. "Boys, on the mats, you're doing pushups" said , motioning the boys to the mats. Kyle took his position between Ren and Cardin, looking up to before hearing her say "100 pushups, go". Kyle lowered himself with relative ease, and managed to exchange small talk with Ren, who also had an easy time. Looking over to his left, Cardin was pushing with relative ease, but the boys next to him seemed to have some trouble. "Alright Class, head to the showers before going to lunch" said as she typed more into her tablet. Kyle stood up, wiped his face with his towel, and wiped his eyes a bit to relax himself, before feeling a hand on his chest and him being shoved backwards.

**Author's Note – Hope you all are enjoying the fan fic! A lot more White Rose in the next chapter, now that the OC is finished being introduced (He has a role in the story later on)**


	5. Love's A Game

"Wait, you know?" asked Ruby, fidgeting in place.

"Ruby, remember, I used my semblance on you in the cafeteria, I was aware that you had feelings for Weiss" said Kyle as he began walking over to Ruby. They were the only two still remaining in the gym, with all the others in the shower.

"Promise you won't tell Weiss, or in fact, not tell anybody?" asked Ruby, poking her two index fingers together.

"Of course, our little secret, but when are you planning to ask Weiss out?" asked Kyle as he began to slowly walk out of the gym.

"Uhhh" replied Ruby as she scratched her head "_**I didn't really plan on telling Weiss, did I?"**_.

"Ruby, you're going to have to tell her sooner or later Ruby" said Kyle, stopping in his tracks and looking over to Ruby. "_**Maybe I could make some events happen when Ruby and Weiss are together, hopefully the events bring them closer" **_thought Kyle to himself as he stood there, waiting for Ruby to respond to his questions. "Ruby, when are you and Weiss going to be by yourselves today?" asked Kyle as he stared at Ruby.

"Uhh, we're studying for the exam tomorrow" responded Ruby, looking up with a confused expression.

"Alright, just be aware that Weiss might need some _help_ when she's studying Ruby" said Kyle with a small smirk on his face. "_**Wait, what does he mean by help?"**_ thought Ruby as she watched Kyle leave the gym. "_**Might as well get cleaned and go to the cafeteria"**_ thought Ruby as she walked out of the gym shortly after Kyle. Ruby walked into the shower and began to undress. "_**Kyle sounded like Yang when he spoke about the study session"**_ realized Ruby as she pulled down her track pants and her under dress. She walked into the shower, a chill going down her spine from such a sudden introduction of cold water to her body. "_**Whatever he's planning, it might bring us closer together"**_ thought Ruby as she began rinsing the soap of her body, once again crossing her hands over her breast; but she resisted the temptation to pleasure herself in the shower. She closed off the water before reaching over to her scarlet towel and began to dry herself. "_**I mean, what's the worse Kyle can pull. He can't be like Yang"**_ thought Ruby when a smile snuck its way up to her face. She began getting dressed, and shortly she was finishing off with clipping on her cloak. It was a free dress day at the school, hence the reason why everyone was dressed in their usual combat clothing. As Ruby began making her way to the cafeteria; she stopped by the dorm room to drop off her towel and sweaty clothing. When she opened the door, she saw an expected sight, **No one**. She left her towel and clothing in the laundry basket before leaving the room and continue her boring journey into the cafeteria. She opened the doors, and began grabbing her food "_**I think we have 's next"**_ thought Ruby as she sighed upon sitting down in her usual sit. Kyle appeared to whisper something into Yang's ear, in response, she giggled before nodding her head. "_**He's up to something, and I don't like the fact that Yang's in it"**_thought Ruby as she sighed and looked to Weiss, who was appeared to take no notice of Kyle nor Yang. "Weiss, what are you doing" asked Ruby as she maintained her look at Weiss.

Weiss turned her head to respond "Oh nothing, I just zoned out, that's all" she replied with a small hint of embarrassment in her voice. "_**That's strange, Weiss normally doesn't zone out" **_thought Ruby as she looked back to the front of the room.

"Class, please take your seats"spoke Professor Oobleck as dashed around the room. Kyle took a seat, one away from Ruby, where Velvet sat. Yang sat next to Weiss, followed by Blake. "Alright class, we will be covering more on the war between Humans and the Faunus" said Professor Oobleck as he dashed across the room, coffee mug still in hand. began speaking and Weiss began taking down notes, Ruby looking over occasionally to copy some of the notes she may have missed. "_**It's really nice of Weiss to let me copy her notes in class"**_ thought Ruby as she smiled to herself. "I'll be handing out a pair of sheets that I expect you to finish before class ends in 40 minutes" stated Professor Oobleck as he dashed over to his seat to grab a big stack of papers. He began walking through the room, giving everyone a pair of sheets as he walked around students. Ruby got hers and began filling in the questions "_Which battle is considered the turning point in the war?"_ red the question. Ruby looked through her notes, "_**Ah! The battle of Fort Castle!"**_ thought Ruby to herself triumphantly as she began writing it down. "_What advantage did the humans have over the faunus?"_ red the following question. She flicked through her notes, not finding any notes that could've told her the answer "_**Maybe I can ask Weiss"**_ thought Ruby as she looked over to Weiss. Just as she turned her head, she saw Yang smirk and dragged her elbow over Weiss's sheet, effectively sending Weiss's papers and pencils across the ground before her. Weiss looked up in disbelief before looking at Yang with an icy glare and said in an angry voice "Why did you do that you dolt!" exclaimed Weiss as she looked Yang in the eyes. "_**Seriously Kyle!?"**_ thought Ruby as she angrily frowned over to Kyle, who was motioning her to the papers on the ground. Ruby realized what this meant "_**Kyle told Yang to send Weiss's papers to the ground, so I could pick it up!" **_realized Ruby. She took Kyle's motion in understanding, she stood up and walked over to the papers, and began picking them up. Weiss was collecting her pencils, noticing that Ruby was helping her recollect her things; she responded to Ruby's actions with a small and simple "Thank you Ruby". Ruby smiled, cherishing all three words. Ruby collected most of the papers, with the majority consisting of notes Weiss took during class. There was one worksheet left, lying on the ground between Weiss and Ruby. Ruby reached her hand out to grab it, not realizing Weiss did the same. The two hands met with Ruby lying on top of Weiss's hand who was holding onto the paper. Ruby darted her hand back, feeling her face turn red from the event. Ruby looked over to Weiss, who was also blushing, but she was still holding onto the paper. "_**Just like a cheesy romance movie"**_ thought Kyle as he smirked to himself. "_**How cuuuuuuuute"**_ thought Yang as she smiled at the scene. "_**What just happened?"**_ thought Ruby, still trying to stop herself from blushing to the point that there was no difference between her face and the cloak. "_**Did that just happened? I mean, it was nice, NO… get a hold of yourself Weiss! She's just a normal girl, I'm a Schnee we're just friends…Right?"**_ thought Weiss to herself as she stood up to place her dropped items onto her table. Weiss placed her items onto her desk before moving back to take her seat once more. Ruby, took a moment to recollect herself, before standing up and placing Weiss's papers onto her desk. Weiss smiled sweetly to Ruby, before going back to her own paper. Yang's actions didn't go unnoticed however, with giving Yang a look, but determining it was of no big deal. "Oh yea Weiss?" asked Ruby as she looked over to Weiss who raised her head up in acknowledgement.

"Yes Ruby?" responded Weiss as she looked over to Ruby, who's silver eyes met with hers.

"What advantage did the humans have over the Faunus?" she asked, scratching the back of the head.

"The humans developed technology much faster than the Faunus, which in turn, allowed humans to create higher tech weaponry compared to the Faunus" responded Weiss as she continued to look into Ruby's eyes.

"Oh, thanks Weiss" responded Ruby before she started writing into her paper. "_**She's really got to make a move"**_ thought Kyle as he wrote answers down into his sheet of papers. "_**Teasing Material! Score one for Yang!"**_ thought Yang as she smiled to herself. 35 minutes pass in absolute silence, with no other sound rather than pencil hitting wood or the occasional pencil hitting the ground. "Ruby, I wanted to ask we're friends correct?" asked Weiss as she blushed to herself, not daring to look up to see Ruby.

"Nope, we're best friends Weiss" spoke Ruby in an energetic tone as she placed her pencil down on the desk, looking over to Weiss. "_**Weiss, you're more than my best friend to be rather honest"**_ added Ruby mentally.

"Best Friends?" asked Weiss, as she raised her head to look over to Ruby although her face was still pink.

"Yup!" beamed Ruby as she nodded excitedly to Weiss. "_**Best friend huh? Sounds nice, but I wonder what it'd be like to be more….NO Weiss, recollect yourself; she's just your best friend! Right?"**_ the doubt popping into Weiss's mind as she thought more and more about what Ruby had said. "_**What are they up to?"**_ thought Kyle as he raised an eyebrow over to Weiss and Ruby who were smiling at each other. "_**Did Ruby make a move? Highly doubt it, but she might have said something since Weiss is smiling"**_ concluded Kyle, before he returned to checking over his papers. "_**Awww, my little sis and snow angel are so cuuute~!"**_ thought Yang as she smiled to the scene of Weiss and Ruby smiling at each other. "Don't forget about our study session tonight you dolt!" teasingly said Weiss, which was rather rare, but Ruby beamed a smile back to Weiss and nodded happily to signify that she indeed, still remembered. Weiss smiled happily at the fact that Ruby still remembered "_**Me and Ruby, alone in our dorm room, I wonder what will happ…"**_ thought Weiss before the sound of declaring "Class dismissed" put her train of thought into a wreckage. Ruby jumped out of her seat, grabbed her papers and handed them to Professor Oobleck , who smiled and said a brief "Thanks" before bolting about the room, asking for the papers. Weiss and Ruby walk together through the halls, "We should take a shortcut back to the room, so we have more time to study!" beamed Ruby as she began dragging Weiss after her. They turned the corner, before their ears became filled with a loud pair of voices shouting at them. Weiss reacted rapidly and hugged onto Ruby's arm from such a sudden noise; her face filled with terror including Ruby's, after recomposing herself, she angrily looked at Yang and Kyle, who were laughing before her. "You should've seen your faces!" laughed Yang as she struggled to breathe.

"You dunce!" yelled Weiss as she walked over to Kyle and pushed him off his feet. Kyle didn't care, instead focusing on trying to catch his breath, tears rolling out of his eyes as he struggled to do so.

"Yang! Don't ever do that again!" yelled Ruby as she also shoved Yang, sending Yang fumbling before tripping and falling backwards onto Kyle, who was struggling to get up as is. "Oooof" said Kyle as Yang suddenly fell on top of him, knocking his breath out of his lung. Yang was still chuckling, "Get off me Yang" said Kyle as he attempted to move Yang off him.

"How about no?" spoke Yang before laying back fully on Kyle, who was still struggling underneath her. Weiss took a moment to meet Ruby's gaze, both knowing what to do. Weiss brought out her tablet, and Ruby brought out her scroll, they both began taking pictures maniacally of Yang laying on top of Kyle. "Hey!" yelled Yang as she pushed herself off Kyle before crossing her arms before Weiss and Ruby, who were giggling with one another.

"Don't move Yang!" said Ruby as she spitted out her tongue.

"Or everyone in the school is going to be seeing this picture" said Weiss with an evil smirk. Kyle grunted as he slowly got up, looking over to Weiss, Ruby and Yang with a noticeable blush on his face. The trio giggled at the sight of Kyle blushing. "Come on Ruby, lets go study" called Weiss as she continued down the hall. "_**That moment when Weiss hugged my arm"**_ thought Ruby as she smiled to herself, thinking of the warmth of the other girl's body pressed up against her arm. "Coming Weiss" responded Ruby as she skipped after her best friend.

"Well, that was something" said Kyle as he rubbed his head, looking over to Yang.

"I'd say that worked pretty good" said Yang as she smiled down the hall.

"Come on, we still have one more thing to do" declared Kyle as he slowly began following after Ruby and Weiss who was walking around the corner together.

**Author's Note – And that's another one folks! I threw in some White Rose in their (which is also in the next chapter) and if still haven't taken the hint. I'm also planning something for the OC and Yang, anyways, leave a review and once more Adios!**


	6. True Love

As Yang and Kyle turned around the corner, they could see Weiss and Ruby talking while walking alongside each other a bit further down the hall. "Weiss, I think the exam covers only the creatures themselves" said Ruby as she continually looked at Weiss, who had developed a frown on her face.

"No, I'm sure that Professor Port is going to be including the history of Grimm in the exam" said Weiss as she looked back behind her, swearing that someone was watching.

"That was close" said Kyle as he looks out of the small slit of the closet door, Yang also inside the closet with him, pushed up against him.

"Are they at the exit yet?" asked Yang in a whisper as she looked over to Kyle.

"Hold on a moment, and yup, we're good" said Kyle as he attempted to raise his arm to open the closet door.

"I could've sworn someone was watching us" said Weiss with a slightly worried tone as she looked over to Ruby, who had an eyebrow up.

"Weiss, I think the exam's getting to you" said Ruby in a mellow tone, looking away from Weiss. "_**Maybe Ruby's right, I might just be suffering stress from the exam" **_thought Weiss as she stopped and looked at her feet for a moment.

"I guess you're right" said Weiss as she released a sigh, before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Weiss, I'm here for you. After all, we're best friends" said Ruby as she smiled to Weiss.

"Thanks Ruby" said Weiss as she smiled and looked up towards the girl that she didn't quite gotten along with, but have recently grown fond of her. Ruby brought her hand off Weiss's shoulder, and she states "Come on, lets go study" as she continued walking.

"How sweet" quietly giggled Yang as she looked from the tree branch to the duo, who had begun walking towards their room once more.

"We should get down and follow" said Kyle as he began to descend. Yang took another moment, to take in the sight her little sister, breaking out of her shell to another person. It had touched her heart, but of course the train of thought quickly dissipated when Kyle called from below to come down. She looked down, "_**That's a drop"**_ she thought before saying "Catch me Kyle" before spitting her tongue out and jumping off the branch. "_**Oh shit!"**_ thought Kyle as he quickly dove, getting Yang into his arms just before Yang hit the ground, allowing her to land on his arms instead. "My hero" she teasingly said before giggling and standing up, handing a hand over to Kyle to help him up.

"Alright Ruby this is important" said Weiss as she pointed over to a paragraph stating where Remnant believed Grimm came to existence.

"Right, Weiss" said Ruby as she started to jot in more notes corresponding to the text. They've been alternating roles between reading the book and pointing out useful information and jotting down notes on what the other has pointed about. "_**Wait, did it just suddenly get colder?"**_ thought Ruby as a chill went down her spine. She looked over to Weiss, who obviously also noticed. "Let me go check the air conditioner" said Weiss as she dropped down from Ruby's bunk and began walking over to the air conditioner controller, placed next to the closet.

"She's coming closer" whispered Yang as a sly smile crept up on her face.

"Tell me when she's just right up to the controller" whispered Kyle as a smirked, ready to pounce at Weiss to frighten her.

"Now!" whispered Yang as she looked over to Kyle. Kyle stood up, quickly opened the closet door and jumped out, looking like a masked mercenary. He grabbed Weiss and had her in a choke hold, with a fake gun in his hand pointed at her head. "DON'T MOVE" yelled Kyle in a much deeper voice to Ruby with an evil star in his eye. "_**What the fuck! How did a robber get into our room?"**_ thought Weiss as she froze, knowing that the man is not afraid to kill her. Her Myrtenaster was across the room, on her bed. Ruby was frozen on bed, desperately looking about the room, trying to come up with a plan to take the robber down. "Right Girl, move over to your friend on the bed and **DON'T MOVE**" said the robber as he lightly pushed the girl forward. Weiss complied, knowing she could easily grab her rapier, but knowing that the robber would easily shoot her. "_**Looks like the two forgot about their Aura in the midst of the panic"**_ thought Kyle to himself, as he began to fake searching for valuables in their drawers. Kyle heard the footsteps, but knowing this was supposed to bring Ruby and Weiss together, he ignored it. Shortly something hard hits him in the back of the head, effectively making him drop to the ground and release his hold of the gun. He flipped over, to see Ruby holding Crescent Rose up into his face in shotgun mode, he knew that this should've sparked something. Ruby maintained a look at Kyle, before backing off and walked over to Weiss. "Are you okay Weiss? Did he hurt you or anything?" asked Ruby with a worried tone as she looked at Weiss, who was calm, and was still sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine Ruby, thank you" said Weiss as she beamed a rare wide smile to Ruby, signifying that she was happy that Ruby had protected her. Weiss hopped off the bed and walked over to Ruby, before stopping just before her. "Ruby, I'd like to thank you, for trying to protect me" Weiss spoke, before blushing slightly. "_**Do it Ruby"**_ thought Kyle as he continued to watch the scene unfold. Ruby then pulled Weiss in for an embrace, the heiress was stunned, unable to respond to the move that the young girl had done. Ruby hugged her tightly and passionately, a few seconds later, Weiss decided to return the hug, effectively wrapping her arms around the young girl before her.

"Took you long enough" said Yang as she stepped out of the closet with a genuine smile on her face.

"I knew the plan would work perfectly" as Kyle pulled the ski mask off his head, revealing his smile underneath. Weiss and Ruby broke the embrace, before blushing before Yang and Kyle who had just witnessed Ruby and Weiss show their confection for one another. "Go ahead, tell her Ruby" said Kyle as he got up on his feet, taking off the black jacket, revealing the brown undershirt with the words "**ACHIEVE"** imprinted in yellow. "Uhh, Weiss?" asked Ruby quietly, who was clearly nervous on how she was going to _confess_ to Weiss.

"Yes Ruby?" asked Weiss, looking over to Ruby, an expression of curiosity on her face.

"I kind of like you" said Ruby as she blushed and began poking her indexes together like a child who was trying to look innocent.

"Of course you like me, you're my best friend you dunce" said Weiss as she smiled slightly.

"No,no, I mean like…" trailed Ruby before hearing Kyle speak.

"Just spit it out Ruby, trust me" said Kyle in his usual voice

"I _like _like you, like affectionately" said Ruby as she blushed even harder, her face beginning to turn a darker shade of red. "_**She actually likes me affectionately? This seems all good to be true! I should…"**_ trailed Weiss in her mind, but her face still stoic, as if taking a moment to let the events sink in. Yang watched the white haired girl curiously, wondering of her reaction. Ruby was still trying to recover from her blush, but she maintained eye contact with Weiss, whose expression has yet to change. "I guess I like you too" confessed Weiss, whose face was of embarrassment, marked by her sudden blush, however she maintained eye contact. A surge of joy filled Ruby, causing her to jump up in happiness, Kyle and Yang still watching from the sidelines, both smiling. "_**That worked a lot better than anticipated"**_ thought Kyle as he smiled to himself. "_**Awww, Sis's confession got snow angel to also confess. This is almost like a fairy tale"**_ thought Yang to herself, also smiling to herself.__Caught up in all the happiness, Ruby lunged forward, sinking her lips into that of Weiss's. Weiss was shocked, the small awkward shy girl, had just kissed her. Their lips pressed against each other, Weiss was stiff, but she relaxed and began returning the kiss back. The two began to explore each other's mouths with their tongues, not wanting to break the kiss. The urge to take a breath overcome the both of them as they both broke the kiss, a strand of saliva protruding from both mouths, connected to each other. They both gasped for air, both blushing harder than before, but they both enjoyed it. Ruby swiped away at the strand of saliva before hugging Weiss in a loving embrace. "You dolt" said Weiss softly, her blush still present.

"Huh?" asked Ruby as she pushed herself back a bit.

"If you wanted to kiss, you should've told me" said Weiss shyly, as she looked away, her glare meeting that of Yang's. She blushed harder than ever, before looking back to Ruby and motioning her head over to Kyle and Yang who were still standing in front of the doorway, they were watching the whole spectacle unfold. The two crimson faced girls looked at each other, before pulling together for another kiss. They both continued to explore one another's mouths. "Right, me and Yang will leave you two love birds alone" said Kyle as he began beckoning Yang out of the room. The door opened, followed by a few footsteps, before closing with a click. The two girls remaining in the room continued their embrace and kissing for around 5 minutes, before Weiss regained her composure and stated "Ruby, that was nice but, we still need to study for the exam" said Weiss sweetly to her new lover.

"Right" said Ruby, a little disappointment in her voice, but she did understand how important the exam is. The two girls then got onto the bed, snuggling up next to one another, continuing their routine. An unknown amount of time passes before the PA system flickers on to life "Dinner is now served in the cafeteria" stated Professor Ozpin before the PA system flickers off.

"Lets get some dinner" stated Weiss as she bounced off the bed, beckoning Ruby to follow. Ruby followed her motion, before hugging Weiss and holding her arm and walking out of the dorm room.

"And then Kyle got hit in the back of the head when Ruby walked up behind him!" said Yang, trying to stop herself from laughing, remembering the whole spectacle. Everyone at the table gave a few laughs, Nora smiling like usual, Ren occasionally breaking a smile every few times Yang explained what happened. Jaune listened in curiosity, and Pyrrha was obviously enjoying herself, listening to Yang recount the events. "So did they get together?" asked Pyrrha looking at Yang in curiosity.

Yang nodded to Kyle,"Ruby confessed her feelings, and Weiss also confessed, and it all turned out alright in the end of it all" said Kyle as he bit down another piece of food. Pyrhha smiled at Kyle's answer, before turning to Yang "So Yang, are you and Kyle a thing now or something?" Pyrrha asked with a sly smile. Yang looked at the Amazon as if she was mad, while Kyle choked on his food from what Pyrhha assumed.

"Of course not!" yelled Yang with her lilac eyes turning red by a small shade.

"No need to get angry" Pyrrha said as she smiled over to Kyle.

"You two would make a cute couple!" exclaimed Nora with her usual excitement. Yang was obviously not a fan of this conversation, getting a little angrier with more questions regarding Yang and Kyle. Kyle took everything in stride, jokingly responding to each one, before formally responding a thank you, and explaining how Yang is dating whoever she wishes too. As Kyle took a sip from glass of water, the doors to the cafeteria opened, revealing the heiress and the girl beside her. "_**Looks like the dynamic duo has arrived"**_ jokingly thought Kyle, showing a smirk to his own comment. The pair grabbed their dinner, before moving together over to their usual table. Weiss settled her plate down next to Yang, followed by Ruby. "Well, if it isn't Snow Angel and her little red fairy" jokingly spoke Yang, only to receive hateful looks from Weiss and Ruby.

"Let me guess, Yang spoke?" sighed Weiss, who began to rub her forehead.

**Authors Note – Another chapter for today! You can expect one more later on, but anyways, thanks for reading! Leave a review, follow/favorite!**


	7. Sounds Like A Plan!

"Why'd you tell them?" asked Weiss with a disapproving look to Yang.

"Well I'd figure that they'd find out sooner or later" said Yang innocently as she stabbed a piece of her food with her fork. Weiss simply shook her head, but a gave a smile to Ruby, who was chewing away at her food unlike Weiss, who was busy interrogating Kyle and Yang. Pyrrha suddenly looks at Kyle and Yang with a sly look, before looking over to Ruby and Weiss. "_**I shouldn't use my semblance, so I might as well and watch how this plays out"**_ thought Kyle to himself before watching Pyrrha whisper something into Jaune's ear. Jaune quietly giggled before nodding to Pyrrha, who sat up straight, looked over to Yang and Kyle before speaking "You two would be a good couple" with a teasing tone.

Yang didn't look amused, but that didn't stop her from responding "Funny, I was thinking the same about you and Jaune" as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Pyrrha's smile grew wider, as if expecting her to say that "Well, me and Jaune are going around town on Friday, and I was wondering if you two would accompany us?" said Pyrrha amusingly, wanting to see Yang's reaction.

"Weiss, why don't we go along with them, since they're going to town on Friday" whispered Ruby to Weiss. Weiss looked over to Ruby, taking a few moments to think over Ruby's idea. "No, I think it's better if we go on our own, so we don't have to deal with Yang" responded Weiss with a sweet smile to Ruby.

"So, how about it Yang?" asked Pyrrha as she waited for Yang's response. "_**I mean, we could just go as friends. There's nothing wrong with that, and I wanted to head out for clothes either way, so I mean why not"**_ thought Yang as she opened her mouth to speak. "Sure, I mean, Me and Kyle are just going as friends, either way I needed somebody to carry my stuff while I shop" teasingly said Yang as she shot Kyle a sinister look. "_**Of course, the typical slave"**_ thought Kyle as he sighed.

"Sure, I guess I have nothing to do either way" said Kyle before he placed another piece of food in his mouth.

"Alright, sounds like a plan!" said Pyrrha as she beamed a smile at Yang and Kyle. "_**Didn't go the way that I thought it would, but either way it's okay"**_ thought Pyrrha to herself as the smile continued to stay on her face.

"Right, if you all don't mind, I'm going to excuse myself and go study" spoke Kyle as he stood up to leave the group of friends behind. "_**Looks like Friday isn't looking so boring now"**_ thought Kyle as he smiled to himself. As Kyle left the cafeteria, Ruby speaks to Weiss "That reminds me, shouldn't we go study?".

"We probably should" replied Weiss before standing up to leave, "Come on Ruby".

"Coming Weiss" responded Ruby as she jumped out of her seat and walked down the hall after Weiss.

"I think Team JNPR will also call it quits, goodbye Yang" spoke Jaune as he nods his head, signaling team JNPR's leave. This left Yang alone at the table, "_**Might as well finish up my food then sleep"**_ thought Yang as she began finishing up her food.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The sound of an alarm clock awakens Ruby, she lazily lifted her hand to stop it, but unable too. Something was constricting her arm! She lazily opened her eyes, to show the elegant face of the heiress before her, also beginning to wake up. "Weiss, can you get the alarm clock?" groggily said Ruby as she attempted to free her hand from underneath the heiress. The heiress grunted in response, lazily extending her hand and hitting the alarm clock, causing it to stop beeping. "_**Weiss, you're crushing my arm!"**_ mentally screamed Ruby as she continued to jerk her hand from underneath Weiss. "_**I'm free!"**_ thought Ruby as her hand released from the heiress, but she noticed how she was beginning to lean backwards. "_**Wait, what the!?"**_ thought Ruby in her head, shortly before hitting something hard backwards. "Owww" yelled Ruby in pain as she began clutching the back of her head.

"Huh, Ruby?" groggily asked Weiss as she opened her eyes, but to not see the silver eyes that were once looking at her. "_**Wait, did she fall off the bed again?**_" thought Weiss as she shook the sleep out of her head and leaned over the edge of the bed. Ruby lied on the floor, clutching the back of her head with an expression of pain on her face. "You dunce! Be more careful, this is the second time this had happened!" yelled Weiss as she bounced off the bed, landing next to Ruby.

"It's your fault that you were on top of my arm, and I was jerking my arm to get it unstuck, but when I did I fell off" said Ruby as she continued to clutch the back of her head.

"Fair enough" sighed Weiss as she bent down to hug Ruby, carefully caressing the back of her head, "Are you hurt?" asked Weiss as she looked at the girl in her arms.

"Aside from my head I'm fine" pouted Ruby, making Weiss giggle at how cute she looked when she pouted. "Thanks Weiss" said Ruby as she returned the hug to Weiss.

**MEANWHILE IN THE SHOWERS**

"_**Great, stupid exam from Professor Poopy" **_thought Yang to herself, chuckling when she said "Professor Poopy" as it reminded her of Ruby's drawing when they first got into his class. She began to rub the soap off her body that men desire. She would always notice when boys looked at her chest, she was never surprised however, considering how large they were. She leaned out to reach for her yellow towel, grabbing it with one hand as she turned off the water with the other. As she began drying herself, she could hear someone walk into the showers. Assuming it was just a student coming in for a shower, she continued drying herself. "_**I wonder if Snow Angel and Sis is awake yet**_" thought Yang as she placed the towel down and began getting dressed in the school uniform.

"Uhh, Kyle?" asked Jaune as he blushed, Kyle turning his head in acknowledgement.

"Yes Jaune?" replied Kyle with an expression of curiosity on his face.

"Can you help me tie my neck tie?" he asked nervously, expecting the boy to laugh at such a question.

"Sure thing" Kyle responded as he walked over and began tying the tie. "So…" Kyle spoke up in an attempt to break the silence. "When are you and Pyrrha going to start going out?" he asked outright, causing the blonde boy to blush from the question.

"She and I are just friends" replied Jaune as he nervously scratched the back of his head, just as Kyle finished tying the tie.

"Riiiight, and Ruby and Weiss hate each other" Kyle sarcastically spoke to Jaune. "You two would make a great couple, and by the way I see it, I think you have grown fond of her yourself Jaune" finished Kyle as he backed away "Done".

"Stop it" annoyingly responded Jaune before smiling and saying "Thanks".

"Just saying man" Kyle said as he walked over to the mirror to straighten out his own tie. The sun was shining over the beautiful academy and the clock on Jaune's night stand red "8:20A.M". "Today's weather looks great Kyle said as he looked out of the window.

"I guess" replied Jaune as he sat on his bed, just as the door to the room opened. In walked the girl with red hair before speaking "Good morning Jaune".

Jaune turned his head, smiling at who it was "Good morning Pyrrha!" he beamed.

"Good morning Pyrrha" Kyle spoke as he turned around from the window, looking over to Pyrrha, who was settling down onto her bed.

"Good morning Kyle" she replied with her usual smile, "What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" asked Pyrrha, an expression of curiosity plastered onto her face.

"Was just stopping by to say hi is all" he responded with a genuine smile as he walked over to the door.

"That reminds me, I'm going to be on my way, I'll see you in class I suppose" said Kyle as he opened the door. 

"See ya!" exclaimed Jaune as looked from bed.

As Kyle walks out the door, something hits him from his right, sending the perpetrator and himself onto the floor.

Yang straightened out her skirt as she walked out of the shower, into the hall. She looked at her watch, "8:25 A.M". "_**I should hurry back to the room for some last minute studies"**_ she thought as she began jogging down the corridor. As she turned the corner, she saw Kyle and Velvet on the floor, lying next to one another. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Velvet as she scrambled onto her feet.

"What happened?" asked Kyle, his head spinning a little as he raised it.

"I was in a hurry, so I was running! Then you walked out and I smashed into you!" responded Velvet in a worried tone. "Are you alright?" asked Velvet as she leaned over Kyle, noticing Yang as she walked over.

"I'm fine, that just surprised me" said Kyle as he struggled to get up.

"Do you need help?" asked Velvet as she extended out her hand, which Kyle took into his as she helped pull him up.

"Thanks Velvet" said Kyle as he got onto his feet.

"Alright, I'm still in a hurry, so I'm off, I'm sorry once more!" said Velvet as she ran down the hall.

"That was rather interesting" teasingly said Yang as she walked over to Kyle, who was patting down his school uniform.

"You could say that again Yang" said Kyle as he looked up while straightening out his tie. "Remember that Professor Port's class is just around the corner" said Kyle as he walked down the hall, entering the room at the end of the hall, before the door clicked shut. Yang shrugged to herself and opened the door into Team RWBY's room to see Weiss and Ruby passionately kissing on Ruby's bed. Blake was not present, which had become more common ever since she and Velvet became friends. "Am I interrupting" jokingly spoke Yang, causing Weiss and Ruby's head to bolt up and look at her, both of them a shade of red as they looked.

"AHH, Yang!" yelled Ruby as she fell off her bed once more. She hits the floor with a loud thud, making Yang giggle at her sister's reaction.

"You dolt! I told you to be more careful!" exclaimed Weiss as she looked over the bed's edge, Ruby lying on the ground once more, holding her head.

"Owww" painfully spoke Ruby as she cradled her head in her own arms, trying to rid of the pain. Yang just continued to giggle as she walked over to her sister, who was still lying on the floor, cradling her head. "Need a hand sis?" asked Yang as she offered her hand to Ruby, who in return took it to get Yang to pull her onto her feet.

"Thanks Yang, but Yang can you please knock before you open?" said Ruby nervously, her blush once again forming on her face.

"Don't sweat it Sis" replied Yang happily, before she looked over to the alarm clock on the nightstand. "8:56A.M", "Class is about to start!" exclaimed Yang as she bolted out the door and out of the building, Weiss and Ruby fumbling out the door right after her.

Kyle anxiously looked at his watch and shifted to the door. "_**If they don't come in the next minute, they're going to be late!"**_ thought Kyle as he watched the door. Professor Port looked at his watch, before looking at the door, "_**Looks like he notices the fact that most of Team RWBY is still not in class"**_ thought Kyle just as he heard the door slam open. "Am I late!?" exclaimed Yang, causing everyone to look at her.

"Nope, you're just on time" said Professor Port, before motioning her to a seat. Yang took a seat near the front, clearly happy that she got to class on time. "I hope you all have studied Grimm and their history" said Professor Port, just as he grabbed an exam and was about to put it down on a desk, the door slams open once more. Ruby and Weiss appearing in the door way, "Thank god we're not late" sighed Ruby as she ran over to her seat next to Yang, and Weiss quietly sat down beside her.

"Like I said, I hope you've all studied on Grimm and their history, since that's what we have covered" stated Professor Port as he began distributing the exam. As Kyle received his exam he looked to it  
"_**Six pages thick, great**_" thought Kyle as he began to silently fill out his name and date. "You all have the rest of the time from now until lunch to have this completed" stated Professor Port as he took a seat down on his desk, keeping an eye on students to catch anyone cheating. "_Which of the following Grimm can be white? Tajitsus, Nevermores, Deathstalkers, or Bourbatusks?_" red the question. "_**Tajitsus if I remember correctly" **_thought Kyle as he circled Tajitsus. "_What would be an effective method in killing a nevermore? How? Why?"_ red the question. "_**Oh boy, this is going to be a long one" **_thought Kyle as he sighed and began writing in his answer.

"The test wasn't that bad" said Weiss as she walked out of the class.

"Yea, I agree with Weiss, it wasn't that bad if you studied, which reminds me" trailed Ruby as she turned to Weiss.

"Thanks for helping me" spoke Ruby as she pulled Weiss into an embrace, Weiss returning the hug before they broke apart three seconds later.

"The fourth question on the fifth page was bullshit" spoke Yang angrily as she turned her hand into a fist.

"It was pretty bullshit" said Kyle as he stretched his arms above him walking along with the group.

"Guys, it wasn't THAT bad" spoke Jaune as he looked over to Yang, who angrily looked at him, "Nevermind" he finished before sighing.

"The worst of the storm is behind us now, I say we head to the cafeteria to celebrate" spoke Kyle as he continued to stretch.

"Agreed!" beamed Ruby as she ran down the hall.

"Wait you dunce!" yelled Weiss as she ran after her.

"I think this is when we chase" spoke Kyle as he also began running after the pair.

"Wait for me!" yelled Jaune as he sprinted after Kyle.

"NORA!" yelled Nora as she flew past Yang and around the corner.

"Nora!" yelled Ren as he tried his best to follow his best friend.

"Come on Yang!" beamed Pyrrha as she ran down the hall.

"_**Fuck it"**_ thought Yang as she sprinted after Pyrrha. Unaware of what had just happened around the corner.


	8. A Game of Choices

As Yang turned the corner, the sight of Ruby on the ground greets her, surrounded by everyone who had ran past her a second ago. Apparently Ruby had slammed into a strange girl, none other than Penny, the awkward girl. Weiss was yelling at Ruby "You shouldn't have ran you dunce!".

"I'm sorry Weiss!" exclaimed Ruby as she held Weiss's leg.

Weiss shook off Ruby before saying "It's not me you should be sorry too, you should be saying sorry to Penny! You slammed into her!".

Ruby quickly got onto her feet and dashed over to Penny, who was still smiling and laying on the ground. "Hello Ruby my friend!" happily exclaimed Penny, still laying on the ground, making no effort to stand up what-so-ever.

"Oh Hi Penny!" exclaimed Ruby before Weiss nudged her with her elbow, "I'm really sorry for running into you!" Ruby exclaimed to Penny, who was still smiling.

"Oh it's really no problem!" said Penny as she continued to lay on the ground.

"Right, I'm just going to excuse myself and head to the cafeteria" said Kyle as he began to walk away. As soon as he turned the corner, Penny looked up to Ruby and asked "Who's your new friend Ruby?".

"Oh, that's Kyle" replied Ruby as she offered a hand to Penny, who graciously took it into hers and pulled herself up.

"Oh" replied Penny, the awkward smile still plastered on, "It's nice to see you again Ruby" spoke Penny as she took a step back from Ruby.

"It's nice to see you too Penny, but umm if you don't mind, I'm just going to have lunch now" nervously said Ruby as she bolted to the cafeteria.

"Ruby! Don't run!" yelled Weiss as she jogged after the girl with the cloak. Shortly the entire gang is at the cafeteria, all sitting and speaking to one another. "There was this one time, me and Ren" started Nora, before the PA system flickered on, "Students at Beacon, it has been determined that due to a recent infestation of a never before seen type of Grimm, that most of your teachers will be sent out on a mission to clear out this new infestation. Due to this inconvienience, we will not be having classes for today nor tomorrow, which is how long your teachers will be gone for" spoke Professor Ozpin, maintaining his professional demeanor. The group fist pumped to the news as the PA system flickered off, the cafeteria filled with cries of joy. It was rare to receive a holiday, but luck was on their side for it to happen. "Now we have a free afternoon" spoke Yang as she placed a spoonful of macaroni into her mouth.

"So, anyone feel like coming over into Team JNPR's room for a game off…." Spoke Pyrrha with a cheeky smile.

"Spit it out Pyrrha… Not your food of course, but a game off what?" spoke Kyle as he bit down on a piece of beef.

"Some RISK?" asked Jaune, only to receive a head shake from Pyrrha.

"It isn't a board game but it does include a bottle" she cheekily smiled. "_**Truth or Dare huh? Never expected Pyrrha to be one for it, but I don't have much to do so fuck it!" **_thought Kyle as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You're suggesting a game of spin the bottle truth or dare?" asked Kyle, a confident smile sneaking its way onto his face.

"That sounds like a great idea!" beamed Nora as she literally hopped out of her seat.

"Why not?" spoke Yang, a confident smile on her face.

"I guess I don't mind since I don't have much to do either way" spoke Weiss, a little reluctant in her tone.

"Sure!" beamed Ruby, before adding "Alright no funny stuff though!".

Jaune then speaks up "Sounds good!"

"Alright, when everyone's done eating, how about we head over to Team JNPR's?" suggested Pyrrha. She receieved approving nods from everyone.

"We're going to need a bottle though" spoke Kyle, Pyrrha stopping a moment to take into account what he said.

"He's right" spoke Pyrrha as she rubbed her chin.

"I have a beer bottle in my room" spoke up Yang with a sly smile.

"Why do you have a beer bottle?" asked Kyle, a disapproving look in his eyes.

"No particular reason" replied Yang with a nervous giggle. Kyle kept the look to Yang for a few seconds before continuing to engulf his food. Soon the group was finished with lunch, everyone happy, they all heaeded over to Team JNPR's room. Sitting in the following order from left to right, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Yang, Kyle, Ruby, Weiss then returning to Pyrrha. The group sat in silence, waiting for Yang to return with a bottle.

"Did she fall in or something?" asked Weiss, starting to get impatient. As soon as Weiss finished, the door opened, revealing a Yang in Kyle's black jacket that he forgotten about when he pretended to be a robber. "Sorry, I found this and decided to put it on while looking for the bottle, but here it is" spoke Yang as she tossed the bottle to Pyrrha, who caught it and placed it in the middle.

"We'll go counter clockwise" stated Pyrrha as Yang took her seat. Pyrrha spins the bottle, and it comes to a rest, pointing at Ruby.

"Ruby, truth or dare?" asked Pyrrha.

"Truth" replied Ruby, an look of curiosity on her face.

"Is it true, that you and Weiss are together?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well she said we aren't officially together until we go on a date, but technically, yes we're together" said Ruby as she spit out her tongue and embraced Weiss.

"Alright Weiss, you're up" said Pyrrha as she pushes the bottle to Weiss. Weiss spins the bottle, with it stopping, pointing directly at Yang.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Weiss, an evil smurk growing on her face.

"Dare" confidently spoke Yang, ready for whatever Weiss was planning.

"I dare you, to go into Ruby's drawers, and take all the cookie boxes you find and bring them in here" replied Weiss as she looked over to Ruby, who had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Don't do it Yang!" demanded Ruby as she was suddenly silenced when Weiss forced Ruby in for a kiss, motioning Yang away. Yang however, doesn't listen, running into Team RWBY's room, going through Ruby's drawers "_**I didn't know Ruby had 3 cookie boxes!"**_ thought Yang to herself as she picked them up, and walking across the hall, entering the room. She drops the boxes before everyone, Weiss smirking to herself as she broke the kiss. Ruby looked disappointed, but still happy from the kiss.

"Alright Ruby, you're up" states Pyrrha as Weiss moves the bottle to her. Ruby spins the bottle, and it rests pointing at Ren. "Ren, truth or dare?" asked Ruby.

"Truth" replied Ren, his stoic expression remaining there.

"Is it true that you wear the same jacket every single day, and you don't clean it?" asked Ruby.

"No, I clean my jacket every week, but I do in fact where the same on everyday" responded Ren.

"Kyle" Pyrrha spoke, causing Ruby to pass the bottle to him. Kyle spins the bottle, it lands on Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, truth or dare?" asked Kyle.

"Truth" replied Pyrrha.

Kyle smirked before speaking "Is it true that you have slept with Jaune before?"

"What?! No!" exclaimed Pyrrha, blushing madly. Jaune also in a similar state, blushing like tomatoes, everyone in the group giggled at the site, before Kyle passes the bottle to Yang. Yang then spins the bottle, it lands on Nora. "Nora, truth or dare?" asked Yang with a sly smile. "Dare! Dare! Dare!" exclaimed Nora, practically bouncing on the spot.

"I dare you to kiss Ren's cheek" spoke Yang, a smug look on her face.

"Done!" exclaimed Nora confidently as she quickly pecked Ren's cheek, causing Ren to blush slightly.

Yang then passes the bottle to Ren, who spins it. The bottle rests pointing at Kyle, "Kyle, truth or dare?" asked Ren.

"Dare" replied Kyle.

"I dare you to let Yang hit you in the head with your own baton" he said, chuckling a little to how sinister it was. Kyle sighed and handed Yang his baton, as he stood up, Yang jumped up, and before he was ready, whacked him in the back of the head with the baton. Kyle practically jumping and grabbing his own head. "Holy fuck, so that's how much it hurts, goddamn!" he cried out in pain as he continued to grab the back of his head. He returns to his seat, allowing the game to continue, this time Nora was up. She spins the bottle, and it points to Jaune. "Jaune, truth or daree~?" asked Nora childishly.

"Well, truth of course" replied Jaune, trying to hold his confidence.

"Is it true that you killed an Ursa Major single handedly?" asked Nora, a true hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Well, Yea" said Jaune, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Jaune spins the bottle, it points at Yang. "Yang, truth or dare?" asked Jaune.

"Dare" replied Yang with a confident smile.

"I dare you to choose either Ren or Kyle, and do seven minutes in heaven while the game goes on" he said before saying "No wait! I take that back, I dare you to strip down to a t-shirt and shorts, and remain like that for the rest of the game" finishes Jaune.

"Fine" replied Yang as she began removing the black jacket and her normal jacket followed by her leather skirt. Leaving Yang in her yellow top and black short shorts.

Pyrrha spins, it lands on Jaune. "Truth or dare Jaune?" asked Pyrrha.

"Dare" replied Jaune.

"I dare you to strip down into your boxers, and **only **your boxers" she spoke, giggling to herself. Jaune was relunctant, but had no choice, so he quickly removed his shirt and pants, leaving him bare in his boxers. The boxers were red spots and white background, resembling a typical boxer.

Weiss spins, it lands on Pyrrha. "Truth or Dare Pyrrha?" asked Weiss.

"Dare" replied Pyrrha, confidence beaming over her.

"Strip of your shirt and skirt, so that you only have a bra and short shorts on" replied Weiss with a cheeky smile. Pyrrha was also reluctant, but she went ahead and did what Weiss dared her. She blushed, but quickly got over it, she settled down, and now 2 people are in under garments. Ruby spins, it lands on Kyle "Kyle, Truth or Dare?" asked Ruby.

"Dare" replied Kyle

"Remove your jacket and go to the mud pool in front of the dorms and throw it into it, then bring it back and show it to us" spoke Ruby, a very sinister look on her face. Kyle ran out the room, and everyone waits for a minute. Just as Weiss opened her mouth to ask something, Kyle walks into the room, holding the now muddy jacket in hand. "Curse you Ruby Rose" said Kyle as he sighed and sat down, turning the jacket inside out before putting it on the floor. Kyle spins, it lands on Nora "Nora, truth or dare?" asked Kyle with a cheeky smile, knowing what's to happen.

"Dare!" answered Nora.

"I dare you to strip into your bra and panties, with the help of Ren of course!" Kyle spoke triumphantly. Ren noticeably blushes, but there seems to be no effect on Nora. "Ren~~ pull of my skirt while I pull of my shirt" ordered Nora. Ren quickly pulled away the skirt, and now Nora has joined the under garments club, whose members rise to 3. Yang spins, and it lands on Kyle, "Truth or Dare Kyle?" asked Yang

"Dare" responded Kyle

"Kyle, strip down to your boxers" cheekily said Yang.

Kyle sighed, and responds with "Instant Karma I suppose". He then pulled away his shirt, and pulled away his pants, leaving him in his boxers, all black, unlike Jaune's. It was Ren's turn, and he spins, it lands on an even split between Weiss and Ruby. "Now what?" asked Ruby.

"If I remember the rules, this means whatever he says you both do, and if Ruby says dare, you both say dare, same applies if Weiss says it" responded Kyle, who was slightly blushing from being in his boxers in front of women.

"Truth or Da.." spoke Ren before being interrupted by "Dare!" from Ruby.

"I dare you two to do what Pyrrha has done" smirking at his sinisterness. The game has taken a turn, with Kyle's jacket completely dirtied, Ruby's boxes exposed, and most people are in undergarments. Ruby took off her clothin to reveal a red and black bra, with red and black panties, and the same goes for Weiss, except she is wearing white. "This is unbelievable" complained Weiss as she sat down, placing her clothing neatly next to her. Nora spins, and it lands on Yang "Join us in the undergarments club Yang!" beamed Nora. Yang spat her tongue out as she pulled off her shirt, revealing a yellow bra, and pulling away her short shorts, revealing a bright yellow panty. She blushed a bit, but being a party girl, Yang was used to embarrassing situations, so she looked calm. Jaune spins, it lands on Ren. "Truth or Dare" asked Jaune.

"Truth" replied Ren, giving a smirk when he saw Jaune's disappointment.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Nora?" asked Jaune as he gave Ren an evil look.

Ren blushes, but he answers with a simple "Yes". Nora practically jumps onto Ren, engulfing him in a sea of kisses. "Way to go Jaune, you just hooked up Ren and Nora" replied Kyle as he chuckled at the sight of Nora still smothering Ren with kisses.

The group waited for Nora to finish smothering Ren with her kisses. Once she sat back down, Pyrrha spins the bottle. It points at Kyle "Truth or Dare?" asked Pyrrha.

"Dare" replied Kyle, not knowing what's to come.

"I dare you and Yang to slow waltz through the room, Ren, would you play a song for them please?" responded Pyrrha. Ren walked over to the lap top in the corner of the room, Kyle and Yang then proceeded to get into position. As Ren hit play, the duo began slow waltzing around the room, Yang purposely stepping on Kyle a few times, causing him to look at her in pain. "oh yea, as a finisher, you must hold Yang over head!" yelled Pyrrha as she stifled her giggles. As the song drew to a close, the duo waltzed into the center of the circle then Kyle lifted Yang up, holding her back and thigh to maintain support. The song closed, and Kyle placed Yang on her feet, exhausted, he simply let himself fall backwards, landing back into his seat, face flushed red.


	9. A Higher Love

"Don't ever make me do that, again" sighed Kyle as he sat up, face beginning to turn back to its usual light cream color. Weiss spins the bottle, it points at Yang. "Truth or Dare Yang?" asked Weiss with a smirk.

"Dare" replied Yang, still energized.

"I dare you and Kyle to waltz once more, however at the end, you two must _**kiss**_" declared Yang. A smile crept onto everyone's faces, Yang prepared herself for what was to come, Kyle popping his head up at the sound of his name. Ren once again prepared to replay the song, waiting for Kyle and Yang to resume their positions. "Oh yea, you also have to maintain eye contact the entire time" snickered Weiss.

"Do you think you're taking it a little far?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"This is a rare opportunity to humiliate Yang, and I'm going to take it Ruby" replied Weiss, as she squeezed Ruby's hand a little. Their eyes lock onto each other, and Ren starts the song, the pair slowly dancing around the room. "_**A lot more awkward when you have to stare into each other's eyes"**_ thought Kyle as he continued to focus on the lilac eyes before him. "_**I never thought I'd see the day I'm nervous"**_ thought Yang as her stare continued to remain locked onto the brown eyes before her. The two were not allowed to stop eye contact, but in the corner of their vision, they could see the gang laughing, and Weiss is holding up her scroll? "I can't believe you're going to tape this Weiss" said Ruby as she stifled her laughter.

"I'm going to send this to Blake" giggled Weiss, a rare occurrence where the Heiress is childish.

Pyrrha was giggling to herself, Nora was laying her head on Ren's shoulder, giggling at the sight. Ren seemed amused, but wasn't laughing. Jaune was trying his best to hold his laugh in. The song drew closer to the close, and Kyle and Yang both knew this. "Looks like we just got royally screwed on that one huh?" asked Kyle in a jokingly manner.

"I suppose so, I swear I'm going to get back at Weiss for this!" angrily spoke Yang, before she calmed herself down, and resuming the eye contact with the boy before her.

"The song's beginning to end!" shouted Nora as she giggled softly. The duo proceeded to waltz right into the center with the boxes of cookies that have yet to be touched. The music hits its final note, signaling the pair to close into one another's lips. Yang moved her hand to place it behind Kyle's neck as she closed into him. Their lips meet, but only for a short two seconds, before the pair broke away, both flushed in the face. "_**That was surprisingly enjoyable"**_ thought Kyle as he attempted to regain composure. "_**Well, that wasn't so bad"**_ thought Yang as she sat onto Pyrrha's bed. Pyrrha looked at Yang with knowing eyes, and Jaune had managed to stop giggling and had taken a seat next to Kyle on his bed.

Weiss looked over to the clock "11:25P.M" red the clock. "I believe it is time for us to return to our dorm rooms" said the heiress as she picked up her clothing, putting them on. The five depart from Team JNPR's room, saying their wishes in regards of a night's rest as they left. Ruby held her three cookie boxes in hand, while Kyle held his muddy leather jacket. "This is going to suck ass to clean for tomorrow" complained Kyle as he looked down on his jacket.

"I'm kinda sorry about that" spoke Ruby as she opened the door to Team RWBY's room.

"It's fine Ruby, goodnight" spoke Kyle as Ruby disappeared into the room. Weiss speaks a brief "Goodnight" before entering the room, leaving Kyle and Yang alone in the hallway.

"Well, Goodnight Yang" spoke Kyle as he gave a tired and smile, which Yang returned as she shut the door to Team RWBY's room. "_**That wasn't a bad night"**_ thought Kyle to himself as he opened the door into his room. Due to his late entry into Beacon, they couldn't get him into the team, but due to the rather lessening presence of Blake in class and Beacon altogether, they were planning to move him into the RWBY, effectively changing the name to Team RWKY. He placed his jacket on the desk as he took a bucket out of the closet, filling it with water from his water bottle and placing his jacket in it. The mud began to break off the jacket, and with the help of Kyle's hand, his jacket soon was mud free, but it still needed to be dried. Kyle hanged his leather jacket outside on the window, by taping it down with duct tape before he got changed into his nightwear. He laid down into his bed, shutting his eyes as he does so, however he couldn't bring himself to sleep, not when the scene of him and Yang kissing kept replaying in his head. Yang twisted and turned in her bed, attempting to fall asleep herself, but unable to do so, also the scene was replaying in her head. It felt like a genuine kiss, except it was shorter than most, nonetheless she couldn't say she didn't like it. "_**What's wrong with me?"**_ thought Kyle to himself as he twisted to his usual sleeping position. Something felt off, as if there was supposed to be someone sleeping with him. Lying next to her, she behind her, but it was just her pillow up against her back. "_**This usually doesn't happen"**_ thought Yang to herself as she laid there on her bed. "_**There must be a logical conclusion to this"**_ thought Kyle as he stared into the ceiling before him. "_**Oh, No, I think I've fallen in love"**_ thought Yang and Kyle as they both bolted up from their beds.

The sun shined brilliantly over the structures on the cliff. The light shined through his window, and hit his eyes, radiating him in warmth. He shifted around, opening his eyes groggily; he lazily sat up and walked over to the window, pulling his leather jacket off the ledge, glad that it has dried. Kyle walked out of the room, his brown towel in hand as he headed for the showers, ready for the day to come.

She picked out her usual clothes from the closet as she started getting dressed. "Where are you going today sis?" Ruby asked as she hopped down from her bed, careful not to awaken Weiss.

"Oh, I promised Jaune and Pyrrha that I'd go along on their trip around time" replied Yang as she pulled on the yellow t-shirt.

"Just you three?" asked Ruby.

"No, Kyle's also going along, since I need someone to carry my stuff" giggled Yang as she putted on her leather jacket.

"So you and Kyle are now going out because of last night?" asked Ruby, a smile plastered on her face.

"No, he's just there as a friend. To help me out and stuff" replied Yang as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. "Anyways, I promised Pyrrha and Jaune I'd meet them at the gates in 5 minutes, so I'm going to get going sis" added Yang as she walked out of the door.

As the light shined down upon the lone figure, another figure can be seen walking towards him. The blonde waving hello as she stopped just before him. "I expected Jaune and Pyrrha to have been here by now" spoke Kyle as he lifted up his aviators a bit so that his eyes are visible.

"They might be walking over right now" replied Yang as she covered her face with her hand.

"Looks like the sun is bothering you, want my glasses?" politely asked Kyle as Yang shook her head.

"Nah, I got aviators myself, so I'm good" responded Yang as she pulled out original aviator glasses.

"Good to know you come prepared" said Kyle before adding "You look good in that by the way".

"Thanks" replied Yang as she looked down the path, two figures walking towards them.

"Here they come" spoke Kyle as he looked to his watch.

"Sorry about being a little late" apologized Pyrrha as she walked over to the duo, "Jaune lost his wallet in the room, apparently it was on the night stand the entire time" giggled Pyrrha as she looked over to Jaune. Jaune was dressed in all casual, a black hoodie and a red undershirt with blue jeans.

"Shall we be off?" asked Pyrrha as she looked over to Kyle and Yang.

"How are we going to get into town?" asked Yang as she looked over to Pyrrha and Jaune.

"We'll have to walk there" sighed Jaune.

"Actually, I think the school provides air shuttle service into the town" spoke Pyrrha as she walked over to the building with the landing port. "I arranged them to pick us up on the roof in about 2 minutes" said Pyrrha as she entered the building.

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

"Is that all Miss?" asked the lady behind the counter as she settled down her scanner.

"Yup" replied Yang as she opened her bright yellow wallet.

"That'll be 230 lien" said the lady as she took the card from the girl and swiped it before returning it to her. "Thank you for shopping at Mary's!" exclaimed the clerk as Kyle picked up the bags onto his left arm. As the duo walks out into the corridor of the busy mall, they could make out Pyrrha standing in front of "Grape's Technology Store". The pair of friends walked over to Pyrrha, who noticed their presence with little note. "What are you looking at Pyrrha?" asked Yang as she looked at the displays.

"I thought about buying a tablet is all" responded Pyrrha as she checked her wallet.

"Tablets sound great" responded Kyle as he settled Yang's new clothing on the ground, "By the way, where's Jaune?".

"He went to the bathroom" replied Pyrrha as she closed her wallet and walked inside the store.

"_**Might as well get a tablet, after all, it'll help keep in touch with people considering Christmas is around the corner"**_ thought Kyle as he picked up Yang's things and walked into the store. "Solar-Rechargable Tablets!" red one of the displays, showing a pair of high tech metallic rods, that upon extending from one another, creates a interactive hologram. "_**Maybe one of these will work"**_ thought Kyle as he looked at the price, "_**599 Lien, a bit pricy, but I could use the device"**_ thought Kyle as he picked out a brown tablet. He walked over to the register, placing it down on the counter as he used his other hand to put down Yang's clothes. "That'll be 599 lien sir!" responded the clerk as he puts down the item scanner, Kyle opened his wallet. Bringing out a card and handing it to the male clerk, who swiped it before handing him the tablet and the card. "Thank you for shopping at Grape's! Please come again!" exclaimed the clerk as Kyle picked up Yang's things and walked over to Yang, who was looking through the different colored tablets. "Can't decide which one to take?" asked Kyle as he walked over to Yang.

"I'm looking for a yellow one" responded Yang as she continued to look through the tablets.

"I think I saw one on the shelf behind the counter" said Kyle as he picked up the bags and followed after Yang.

"You're right!" happily spoke Yang as she pointed over to the tablet, the clerk turning around to grab it for her. "599 lien madam!" beamed the clerk as he graciously took the card from Yang, swiping it before handing Yang the tablet and card. The clerk repeats his come again line as Kyle and Yang walk out of the store. "Lets get some grub" spoke Yang as she began walking to a nearby restaurant.

"How many?" asked the waitress.

"Four" replied Yang as she pulled out her tablet, sending a message to Pyrrha regarding where Kyle and herself was. "_**How did she already have Pyrrha's messagin address anyway?"**_ wondered Kyle as he took a seat, placing the plastic bags next to him. "How'd you already have Pyrrha's address?" asked Kyle as he pulled out his tablet, scanning through its gadgets and what not.

"I asked her while I was looking for a yellow one, she gave me her address before she left with Jaune to go shopping for swim suits" responded Yang as she closed her tablet and placed it in her leather jacket.

"Why'd Pyrrha need swim suits?" asked Kyle with a look of curiosity.

"I don't really know" replied Yang as she looked at the restaurant entrance, waving over to Pyrrha and Jaune.

Pyrrha sat next to Kyle, the vague smell of perfume coming from her. "Is that rose scented perfume?" Kyle asked Pyrrha with a look of curiosity.

"Actually yes, it is rose scented perfume! That's a surprisingly good observation Kyle!" responded Pyrrha.

"Here is the menu" said the waitress as she distributed the menu amongst the four. "_**Guess I'll have some hot and spicy noodle soup"**_ thought Kyle as he began skimming the menu for drinks. "_**Some iced tea would be nice"**_ thought Kyle as he waited for everyone to nod, which signified they were ready to order. The group nodded, gave the waitress their orders, and chatted amongst themselves while waiting for the food. "_**Why's Kyle staring at me?"**_ wondered Yang as she looked over to him, making eye contact with him. Kyle refused to break the contact however, Jaune and Pyrrha noticed the two staring at one another. Jaune waved his hand over Yang's eye "Hellooo? Are you even listening!?" asked Jaune as he continued to wave his hand in front of Yang.

"Stop that" replied Yang as she swatted at his hand jokingly.

"Not my fault you and Kyle suddenly went silent and were staring at each other" sighed Jaune as he took a sip of his glass of soda. Pyrrha met Yang's glare, giving her a knowing look, Yang blushed looking away and making eye contact with Kyle once more. "_**Don't think that I don't know you have a crush on him Yang"**_thought Pyrrha as she continued her glare.

"Here's your food" spoke the waitress as she setted down a bowl of plain noodles for Jaune, a gravy – soup mix noodles for Pyrrha, sweet noodle soup for Yang, and a bowl of hot and spicy soup for Kyle. The group began eating, occasionally exchanging small talk and exchanging looks. "_**Why am I staring at Yang again**_" thought Kyle as he mentally smacked himself. Then the scene from last night returned to his mind, when Yang's _tender_ lips met with his. The moment felt so right, but lasted so short. He caught himself day dreaming once more, mentally punching himself. "_**I should just eat and deal with it when I get back"**_ thought Kyle as he quietly ate his noodles.

"That'll be 190 lien" spoke the waitress as she placed the money tray on the table.

"Here let me get my money" spoke Yang as she drew into her wallet.

"No Yang, please allow me, it only seems right for me to pay" responded Kyle with a sweet smile as he opened his wallet, pulling out two hundred lien and placing it on the tray. The waitress nods and takes the money tray, shortly returning to give him his change, just before she left, Kyle gave her the change as the tip.

"It's already night time?" asked Kyle as he yawned and stepped through the courtyard, still holding onto Yang's bags.

"Looks like we were out and about for quite a while" spoke Pyrrha, as she too yawned.

"Jaune, you look horrible, you need to sleep man" spoke Kyle as he looked at Jaune's droopy eyes.

As the four walks up to the dorms Jaune and Pyrrha wishes them goodnight, before entering the room, leaving Kyle and Yang alone in the hall. "Today was pretty nice" spoke Kyle as he smiled to Yang.

"You betcha!" beamed Yang as she returned a smile.

"Oh yeah, I never quite gotten your tablet address have I?" asked Kyle.

"I don't think so here you go" replied Yang as she gave Kyle her tablet address. "I definitely wouldn't mind doing this again" said Yang as she putted away her tablet.

"Would you like to this again some other time? Just by ourselves or others if you'd like." Nervously spoke Kyle.

"I'd like that" smiled Yang as she leaned to Kyle and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight Kyle".

"Goodnight Yang" said Kyle as she watched Yang pick up her bags and close the door behind her. "_**Score!"**_ happily thought Kyle as he walked down the hall back into his dorm. Happy with what has happened.

**Author's Note – The next few chapters are going to be focusing on Kyle and Yang, with a few White Rose moments and RenXNora moments too. If you enjoyed and want to keep up to date, follow! Maybe even favorite! Reviews are appreciated! **


	10. An Early Meeting

As the sun shined brilliantly over the academy, the rays shine in through a window, laying itself onto a beautiful blonde haired girl, who was still soundly asleep. The rays radiated her in warmth, she hugs her pillow even tighter, giving her a sense of comfort. She groggily opened her eyes, revealing the pillow that she was holding ever so tightly. "_**I guess I should get up**_thought Yang as she lazily sat up in her bed, stretching her arms to help wake her up. She looked over to her right, Weiss and Ruby were still snuggled up with one another, both soundly asleep. Yang then quietly crept down her bed, looking down to Blake's bed, the faunus not there like usual. "_**I'm beginning to wonder why Blake is hardly around"**_thought Yang as she sighed and walked over to the closet. As she picked through her clothes, a sudden thought pops into mind "_**Yesterday, I went out with Pyrrha, Jaune, and Kyle"**_ recollected Yang, when the question pops in "_**What's Kyle up to?"**_ thought Yang as she picked out her leather jacket.

_**Meanwhile across the school**_

The scene when Yang kissed Kyle on the cheek shortly before going into her room kept playing in Kyle's head. He couldn't help but smile to himself as the scene played over and over again. "_**That felt nice"**_ absent mindlessly thought Kyle as he rested his head in his hand. He raised the spoonful of cereal into his mouth, still smiling to himself at the scene. "_**Thank god I woke up extra early. I get to eat breakfast by myself, which helps considering how stupid I must look right now"**_ thought Kyle, as he chuckled himself from his last words. He lifts another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, shortly before dropping it back into the bowl when the sound of footsteps caused him to stop what he was doing. "Didn't know you were a morning person Kyle"spoke Pyrrha as she settled her hot chocolate across from him.

"Only if I wake up on time"spoke Kyle as he ate another spoonful of cereal.

"That sounds awfully modest"giggled Pyrrha as she took a sip of her drink. Kyle silently ate his cereal, as did Pyrrha as she silently drank her chocolate. "Don't think I don't know who you were thinking of before I came here Kyle" suddenly spoke Pyrrha as she placed down her half empty mug.

"I don't know what you're talking about Pyrrha" lied Kyle as he placed down his spoon.

"Kyle, it doesn't take a genius to figure out who you were thinking of"replied Pyrrha as she locked a stare into Kyle's eyes.

Kyle sighs before responding "it's that obvious huh?".

"Considering that you keep locking stares with one another isn't exactly help keep it a secret Kyle" giggled Pyrrha as she confidently smiled to Kyle. "No one's going to find out"added Pyrrha as she reassuringly smiled to Kyle.

"Thanks" spoke Kyle before adding in "So, why'd you bring it up?"

"I feel like I need to discuss it with you, and what's a better time than breakfast when no one's arrived yet?"spoke Pyrrha as she took another sip of her drink.

"Why do you want to discuss about it for?"asked Kyle as he raised an eyebrow at Pyrrha.

"I want to help"beamed Pyrrha.

"That's real nice of you, but I think I got this"responded Kyle before he ate another spoonful of cereal.

"I know you're fully capable, so I won't force you to accept my help, but if you ever need it, I'm always here"responded Pyrrha, Kyle giving a smile of gratitude back as he stood up taking the bowl of cereal to the dirty plates bin. "_**If I can get Weiss and Ruby together, I think I can pull it off myself"**_ thought Kyle as he placed the plate into the bin, walking over to the drink stands. He grabs a mug, and pours himself a cup of coffee, which was normally reserved for teachers, but no one minded if some students drank it. He walked over back to the table, where Pyrrha continued to quietly drink her hot chocolate. As he settles down, Pyrrha brings up the news on the infestation of Grimm, causing the two to converse to one another about the subject.

_**Meanwhile, back at Team RWBY's Room**_

As Yang tossed her towel into the dirty laundry bin, she quickly grabbed her tablet, placing it into her jacket before jogging to the cafeteria. Her stomach growled, begging her to get some nourishment for it. She jogged through the courtyard, and jogged up the stairs into the main building. She opens doors into the cafeteria, startled by the sight of only Kyle and Pyrrha sitting together in the center of the room. "_**Well that answers what Kyle was doing"**_ thought Yang as she walked over to the food, quietly grabbing some toast and a mug of hot chocolate. "Good morning Yang"spoke Kyle as he took a sip of his drink.

"Morning Yang"also added Pyrrha, quietly drinking her chocolate.

"Good morning you two"spoke Yang as she settled down next to Kyle, placing her plate and mug next to his. She sat down, before asking "What are you two talking about?"asked Yang as she looked over to Pyrrha.

"About the Grimm infestation up north"spoke Kyle as he drank his coffee.

"What do you know?"asked Yang, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Well, it's a new type of Grimm"spoke Kyle, before looking over to Pyrrha, as if expecting her to add in the details.

"Apparently the new Grimm uses projectile's like a Nevermore, and can fight like an Ursa up close"spoke Pyrrha as she looked to Yang. Yang nodded her head, before she raised a piece of toast, nibbling on it as Pyrrha explained what it looked like. "Well, it doesn't sound too bad to fight"spoke Yang, a hint of confidence in her voice.

"It wasn't that hard is what I heard from the teachers"replied Pyrrha as she beamed a smile to Yang. Yang then sat back, placing her hand on the bench next to her to help support her. Her hand accidentally lands on top of Kyle's hand, instead of pulling away however, Kyle kept his hand there, looking as if it didn't bothered him. "_**Why's Yang's hand on top of mine?"**_ wondered Kyle as he raised his mug with his free hand. Pyrrha raises an eyebrow, confused slightly at why Kyle had used his other hand to raise his mug. Determined to find out, Pyrrha pretends to drop a fork, and as she leaned down to pick it up, she looked over to Kyle and Yang's seat. "_**Ohh, Yang's holding Kyle's hand, no wonder why he's using the other"**_ thought Pyrrha as she picked the fork up and placing it on the plate she ate out of. "_**I thought Kyle would move his hand away, but he didn't... Why?"**_ wondered Yang, before quickly coming up with a conclusion "_**Maybe he's just being polite"**_ thought Yang as she continued to leave her hand on top of Kyle's. As she took one last nibble out of her final piece of toast, Pyrrha opens her mouth to speak, but not saying anything, as if reluctant to say. "_**I'm not sure if I should ask, they might not be free tomorrow"**_thought Pyrrha as she placed her finger onto her mouth, lightly tapping it.

"Are you going to say something Pyrrha?"asked Kyle as he raised an eyebrow at what the amazon was doing.

"Oh, I was wondering if Team RWBY would like to join Team JNPR on a trip to the beach tomorrow is all"spoke Pyrrha as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Of course, I'd love to!"spoke Yang, before adding "I'm sure Weiss and Ruby and Blake wouldn't mind to come along either"

"Wait, Kyle doesn't get an invite?!"jokingly exclaimed Kyle as he mustered the best pout he could do.

"Well of course you're also invited, it's just that I wasn't aware of your team"apologetically spoke Pyrrha.

"You know... I don't have a team"spoke Kyle as he rubbed his neck.

"Oh"responded Pyrrha, not able to respond any more.

"When are we leaving tomorrow?"asked Yang as she looked over to Pyrrha before adding, "And how do we get there?"

"We're going to be leaving at 6A.M" spoke Pyrrha before adding "Nora's father didn't mind picking us up in his airship, and he was gracious enough to lend it to us for our ride home, as he wouldn't be able to"

"Wait, so who's going to fly it back?"asked Kyle as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I was wondering if any of you knew how to fly and"spoke Pyrrha before being interrupted.

"I know how to fly an airship"interrupted Kyle as he leaned back a bit.

"Well, that's great! You wouldn't mind piloting right?"asked Pyrrha.

"Sure, no problem"responded Kyle as he smiled.

"Wait, how do you know how to fly?"asked Yang as she raised an eyebrow at Kyle.

"Long story"responded Kyle as he shook his head. "So what are you two planning to do today?"asked Kyle as he looked up.

"I don't know"replied Yang as she moved her hands off Kyle's. "_**Aww, I was beginning to enjoy that"**_thought Kyle as he sighed.

"How about you two come over into Team JNPR's?"asked Pyrrha as she smiled in her usual motherly nature type of way.

"Sure"responded Kyle as he took one final sip of his coffee.

"Why not?"energetically beamed Yang as she literally bounced in her seat. The trio stood up, and left the cafeteria, on the way to the room, Yang and Kyle exchanged glances whenever Pyrrha wasn't looking. The trio stood before Team JNPR's room, Pyrrha knocked gently two times, before opening the door, motioning in the pair. Nora sat up in her bed, hugging Ren tightly, who was attempting to polish his gun. Jaune sat up in bed, still in his blue one-sies. "Pyrrha, what's Kyle and Yang doing in here?"asked Jaune as he looked over to the trio.

"They're going to be hanging out with us for the rest of the day in the room"beamed Pyrrha as she walked over to her bed.

"Wait Yang, shouldn't you ask Ruby, Weiss and that faunus girl if they're going to come along to the beach?"asked Kyle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good call, hold on a second"replied Yang as she left the room, crossing the hall into her room. She knocks twice, before bursting in through the doors, fast enough so that she could see Ruby and Weiss breaking a kiss. "Guys, Team JNPR invited us to go to the beach, whaddaya say!?"happily asked Yang as she walked into the center of the room.

"Weiss, should we go with them?"Ruby asked Weiss as she tugged on the heiress's arm.

"I guess me and Ruby will go along"responded Weiss as she pulled Ruby in next to her.

"How about you Blake?"asked Yang as she looked over to Blake, who was reading her book.

"I guess I'll go"silently responded Blake as she flipped the page of her book.

"Great! I'll go tell Team JNPR the good news!"beamed Yang as she marched out the door, closing it as she does so. She crosses the hall, back into Team JNPR's room. Jaune still squatted in his bed, Pyrrha was reading a book, and Nora was busy kissing Ren, mumbling something as she did so. "So, what did they say?"asked Kyle as he stood up from the chair in front of a desk.

"They all agreed to come along!"beamed Yang as she happily skipped over to the desk, sitting on it as she came up to it.

"Good to hear"responded Pyrrha as she walked over to the duo. "So, what do you want to do?"asked Pyrrha as she crossed her arms.

"How about a kiss game!"beamed Nora as she stopped killing Ren with her kisses.

"No Nora"laughed Pyrrha, Nora undeterred, continued to kill Ren with more kisses.

"How about a game of truth or dare? Without the bottle this time"spoke Yang as she stood up from the table.

"I guess I'm fine with it as long as I am not forced to get into my boxers again"jokingly spoke Kyle as he too stood up. Everyone in the room giggles at Kyle's comment before nodding in agreement to Yang's proposition. "So, who's asking first?"asked Jaune as he hopped down from his bed.

"Jaune, truth or dare?"coyly smiled Pyrrha as she looked over to the blonde boy.

"Wow Pyrrha"sighed Jaune before looking back at her "Dare".

"I dare you to..."trailed Pyrrha as she tried to come up with something.

"Dare me to?"repeated Jaune as he raised his eyebrow.

"I dare you to get into your swimsuit and model walk for us"giggled Pyrrha as she raised her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

"Seriously!?"sighed Jaune as he walked over to the closet, picking out his swimsuit and walking out of the room to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Someone's eager to see Jaune tomorrow"remarked Kyle as he smirked over to Pyrrha, who began to blush lightly. Yang giggled at Kyle's truthful remark, before shooting a dirty look at Pyrrha, who continued to blush. "_**Someone obviously wants Jaune"**_ smirked Kyle as he also shot Pyrrha a dirty look. Everyone turns their head to the door as it opened. There stood Jaune, blushing madly, in a speedo. Pyrrha smiled, while also blushing, Yang held her hand over her mouth, clearly amused by the sight. Kyle smiled, but didn't make it seem as if he was making fun of Jaune, as if he simply didn't care. "C-Can I-I get dressed n-now?"stuttered Jaune as he blushed like a rose.

"Go ahead"responded Pyrrha before watching Jaune leave the room with his clothes.

"Happy?"asked Kyle as he smirked to Pyrrha.

"Be quiet"responded Pyrrha as she spits out her tongue at him, her blush beginning to fade.

"So, now we wait for Jaune to truth or dare one of us right?"asked Kyle as he looked to Yang, expecting her to answer.

"Yup!"beamed Nora from across the room as she jumped over, landing on the chair in-between Kyle and Yang.

"Nora truth or dare!?"busted in Jaune, dressed in black shirt and black sweatpants.

"Truth!"beamed Nora as she hoped off her seat.

"Is it true that you're father is exactly like you?"asked Jaune as he walked over to group.

"Yup!"happily beamed Nora as she jumped onto the chair.

"Ren!"shouted Nora "Truth or Dare!?

"Dare"replied Ren with his usual stoic expression.

"I dare you to let me sit on your lap for the rest of the game!"happily beamed Nora as she pointed to the chair she stood on. Ren sighed and walked over, sitting down on the chair, before Nora hopped onto his lap. 滴ow adorableremarked Kyle, causing Ren to blush slightly, but not fazing Nora.

"Kyle, truth or dare?"asked Ren as he smirked to himself.

"Dare of course"replied Kyle as he raised an eyebrow.

"I dare you to go lie on Jaune's bed, back to us"responded Ren, who was clearly up to something.

"I'm not sure why you want me to do that but okay?"responded Kyle as he flopped onto Jaune's bed.

"Yang, truth or dare?"asked Kyle as he turned his head around.

"Truth"responded Yang as she hopped off the table.

"What's your guilty pleasure?"smirked Kyle as he looked over to Yang, who was blushing.

"Well, I like to watch Weiss and Ruby cuddle with one another"guiltily responded Yang, Pyrrha giving a knowing smile, Jaune raising an eyebrow, Nora and Ren not responding what-so-ever.

"Ren, truth or dare?"asked Yang as she suddenly turned her head at him.

"Truth"responded Ren as he looked over to her.

"Is it true, that you have always wished to be with Nora ever since you two met?"asked Yang as she coyly smiled at him.

"Y-Yes"stuttered Ren, blushing madly. Nora then wrapped her arms around Ren, causing her breasts to be pressed up against his face, however she didn't care.

"Pyrrha, truth or dare?"asked Ren as an evil smile crept onto his face, obscured by Nora's breast.

"Dare"replied Pyrrha.

"I dare you to walk over to Kyle, and hit him with his baton, directly at his spine"smirked Ren as he watched Pyrrha, walk over to Kyle, extending his baton and raise it above her head.

"I'm sorry!"apologized Pyrrha as she swung the metal baton downwards, landing it directly on Kyle's back. A loud thud could be heard throughout the hall. Kyle seemed undeterred as his aura took most of the impact, but he squirmed in pain on the bed.

"Jaune, truth or dare?"asked Pyrrha as she looked over to the blonde boy.

"Truth"responded Jaune as he confidently stood his ground.

"If you had to pick between Me,Yang, Weiss, and Ruby, who would you pick?"asked Pyrrha, the curiosity in her voice clearly present.

"Well, you of course"stuttered Jaune as he looked down, afraid to make eye contact with Pyrrha. Kyle looked over with knowing eyes, however, Pyrrha didn't take notice.

"Nora, truth or dare?"asked Jaune as he looked over to the hyper active red head.

"Dare!"happily beamed Nora as she looked over to blondie.

"I dare you to do Queen of the castle ontop of Kyle's back"smirked Jaune as he looked over to Kyle's terrified face.

"This is going to suck ass"mumbled Kyle as Nora jumped onto his back.

"I'm Queen of the castle~!"happily beamed Nora as she balanced on one foot on Kyle's spine. "I'm Queen of the castle!"spoke Nora once more as she stood ontop of Kyle's head, extending her hands out like an airplane. "I'm~~~Queen~~~ of the Castle~~!"finished Nora as she jumped up, landing on Kyle's back before hopping off his back.

"Goddamn, was that last jump necessary?"asked Kyle, pain evident in his voice.

"Nope!"beamed Nora as she hopped back onto Ren's lap.

"Yang, truth or dare?"asked Nora, her excitement still hinted in her voice.

"Dare"replied Yang with a bemused grin at Nora.

"I dare you to go lie down ontop of Kyle's back"blurted Nora as she looked over to Kyle. "_**What's with people and my back?"**_thought Kyle as he sighed. Yang walked over to Kyle, before jumping onto him, landing on his back with her own. "_**Not as bad as I thought this would be"**_ sighed Kyle in relief as he laid there. "_**I thought this wouldn't be comfortable"**_ thought Yang before she giggled as she slightly moved, causing Kyle to feel a shiver down his spine, that Yang could also feel.


	11. An Unexpected Encounter

"So, Pyrrha, truth or dare?" asked Yang as she shifted slightly on top of Kyle, causing him to shake slightly.

"Well, dare" replied Pyrrha as she looked on at the brawler, taking account of the evil smirk on her face.

"I dare you to kiss Jaune on the cheek" smirked Yang as she watched Pyrrha move closer to Jaune. Jaune blushes slightly as Pyrrha's lips touches his cheek, but he couldn't say he hated it. In fact, Yang could tell that he enjoyed every moment of it.

"Kyle, truth or dare?" asked Pyrrha as she leaned away from Jaune.

"Dare" replied Kyle, his voice a little tired, but otherwise normal.

"I dare you to kiss Yang on the cheek" spoke Pyrrha, a look of revenge clearly present. Yang blushes slightly as she got off, Kyle stands up, before lightly kissing her on the cheek from behind her. They both blushed, before Kyle flopped back onto the bed, and Yang threw herself onto his back once more. "Nora, truth or dare?" asked Kyle as he looked over his shoulder, only to see Yang\s messy mane.

"Dare!" beamed Nora as she hopped out of Ren's lap.

"I dare you to smack Jaune as hard as you can" smirked Kyle. An audible groan could be heard from Jaune as Nora walked up to him. _**SMACK**_, and Jaune was sprawling on the floor in pain. Nora happily hopped back onto Ren's lap. "Owww" was the only noise coming from Jaune's mouth as he continued to sprawl on the floor in pain. Kyle looked over to Jaune's night stand while the game continued to play. He looked to the clock. "12:30PM", they had been playing for quite a while now, and he was beginning to get hungry. "_**Just suck it up Kyle, we'll all eat eventually"**_ thought Kyle as he looked back over his shoulder, the yellow mane still present. "Yang truth or dare?" asked Ren as he looked over to Yang, who was watching the game from her comfortable human seat.

"Truth" lazily spoke Yang as she shifted a little.

"Why did you have that bottle of beer from last night?" asked Ren, everyone nodding in agreement as they looked over to her. Yang blushed, but willing to give answers, "Well, it was from a night at a bar in town" spoke Yang as she looked over to Ren, who was clearly surprised.

"Wait, you're not of legal drinking age yet, how'd you get the bartender to even give you the beverage?" asked Kyle as he looked over his shoulder, catching a small glimpse of a lilac eye looking back at him.

"Well, makeup takes you a long way" confidently spoke Yang as she looked back to the group.

"I guess that makes sense, considering you're body helps disguise your age" spoke Kyle as he blushed, no one noticing due to the yellow mane obscuring his face.

"My,my, so modest" giggled Pyrrha as she looked over to Yang, who was clearly blushing from such a modest compliment from Kyle.

"Guys, I'm getting hungry" spoke Jaune as an audible groan comes from his stomach.

"Let's grab something to eat, then we can come back after" spoke Kyle as he moved his hand to push himself up. He stopped before pushing himself up when he remembered that Yang was still on his back. Yang got off Kyle's back, and walked out of the room, following after Team JNPR, who had already turned the corner. "Wait up!" called Kyle as he shut the door to Team JNPR, jogging after Yang. As soon as he caught up, Yang continued to walk, not saying a thing to Kyle. "You seem depressed Yang" spoke Kyle as he continued to walk alongside her.

"How so?" asked Yang as she looked over to him.

"Pyrrha, why are we doing this again?" whispered Jaune to Pyrrha as they watch Kyle and Yang walk along the path of the courtyard.

"Why not?" quietly giggled Pyrrha as she redirected her attention to the duo walking.

"It's just you aren't acting like your usual upbeat self is all" spoke Kyle, attempting to explain why he thought Yang was depressed.

"No, trust me, I'm fine" spoke Yang as she smiled to Kyle, who in turned smiled back. "_**I guess I should trust her"**_thought Kyle as they continued to walk along.

"Yang, it just worries me slightly when someone such as yourself doesn't act the way she normally does" replies Kyle as he sighs, "I guess you're fine if you insist so, but if you ever need anything, you know you're friends always have your back". As soon as he finishes his line, he puts his arm on Yang's shoulder, smiling to her.

"I understand, and thanks Kyle" replied Yang as she pulled Kyle in for her infamous bear hug. He was reluctant at first but returned the hug in a friendly demeanor, in hopes of having Yang break the hug before she breaks his back. Yang releases Kyle and the two began walking together to the cafeteria, before suddenly Yang speaks "Get out of the bushes JNPR". As she finishes her line, Team JNPR walks out of the bushes surrounding them.

"How'd you know?" spoke Kyle as he looked to Yang with a confused expression.

"The sound of quiet whispers and kissing kind of gave it away" confidently spoke Yang as she looked to Pyrrha, who was rubbing her arm.

"Why'd you hide and peek like that?" asked Kyle as he stared at Pyrrha, a bemused look on his face.

"Well, it's just that I think you two are simply adorable together" confessed Pyrrha as she looked up to a blushing Yang and a slightly confused Kyle.

"I hope this doesn't happen again" coldly spoke Kyle as he smiled, "Now, lets go eat before I eat one of you" jokingly spoke Kyle. The group walked along in silence, with Kyle walking a little bit ahead of the group. As they open the doors to the cafeteria, they entered into the half-full cafeteria. The sounds talking invaded their ears as the group grabbed their food, sitting down where Blake,Velvet,Weiss, and Ruby sat. As Kyle sat down, the four looked to him, ending the conversation going on between them.

"What's with the sudden stop in chit-chat?"jokingly asked Kyle as he looked over to the four.

"You surprised us is all" responded the black haired faunus.

"That's unlikely, considering how I saw you four exchanging glances at me while I grabbed my food" spoke Kyle, causing the four to look at one another. "I was the topic of the last conversation wasn't I?" asked Kyle as he stabbed at a chunk of his food, putting it into his mouth as he waited for a response. He looked up to Ruby, as if expecting her to break, "Weiss, he's looking at me weird." whispered Ruby to Weiss as she shifted slightly in her seat.

"Relax Ruby" whispered Weiss as she squeezed Ruby hand, giving the younger girl a sense of relief.

"Shouldn't we tell him? It's rude if we don't" whispered Velvet to Blake as she looked to her.

"I guess you're right" responded Blake to Velvet as she squeezed her hand.

"Yes, you were the last topic of the conversation" responded Blake with her usual stoic expression.

"I'm not going to bother asking for details" spoke Kyle as he lifted his drink, taking a small sip.

"I don't like how he acts" whispered Blake to Velvet as she turned her head to the bunny.

"Of course you wouldn't like how I act, considering that I'm technically interrogating you" spoke Kyle which surprised her a little.

"That proves my point" frowned Blake as she looked at him. The sound of plates and cups hitting the table ends the conversation, as it marked the arrival of everyone else. "Heya Sis!" beamed Yang as she looked over to Ruby, who smiled back in turn. Kyle breaks away his eye contact from the four as he pulls out his tablet, gliding through it when he felt it vibrate. "**YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE**" red the tablet as Kyle opened the message. "Quit giving them a hard time, - Yang" red the message, Kyle smirked as he looked over to Yang, who looked over her shoulder at him. Kyle nodded in acknowledgment as he looked over to the four, who still looked at him. "Sorry about that,I easily get caught up when I begin asking questions" apologized Kyle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine" replied Velvet as she felt Blake squeezed her hand.

"I suppose I could let it go" replied Blake as she lightheartedly smiled at him.

"I suppose I should introduce myself" started Kyle, "The name's Kyle".

"Blake" replied Blake as her face returned to its stoic expressions. "_**She acts like Ren emotion wise"**_ thought Kyle as he nodded, looking over to the bunny eared girl.

"V-Velvet" stuttered Velvet as she squeezed Blake's hand nervously. Kyle then returned to his food, keeping silence as Yang spoke up, "So you and Velvet are going out now?" asked Yang as she smiled to the two faunus's.

"Yes" replied Blake as she held Velvet's hand tightly.

"Y-Yes" stuttered Velvet, as she smiled to the blonde brawler.

"That's great!" beamed Yang as she smiled to the duo, the pair smiling back. "It's so cute to watch all my friends hook up with one another!" added Yang as she bit down on her food.

"How about you, aren't you in a relationship?" asked Velvet as she looked to Yang.

"Not yet, no" replied Yang as she took a sip of her drink.

"I believe that Kyle and Yang would make a great couple" stepped in Pyrrha, causing Yang to blush slightly, and Kyle to raise an eyebrow at her.

"We're just friends Pyrrha" spoke Kyle before adding in "However, I do see you and Jaune getting together sooner or later" teasingly spoke Kyle as he smirked. Jaune blushed as he ate his food quietly, Pyrrha simply smiling, as if undeterred from his remark. "How's you and Weiss working out?" asked Kyle as he looked over to Ruby.

Weiss responds with "It's fine".

Yang then teases "I think fine is an understatement, considering how you two can't help but make out in our room". Ruby and Weiss couldn't help but blush at Yang's remark, hinting to everyone that every word Yang had just said is in fact true.

"How about you and Velvet?" asked Kyle as he looked over to the two faunuses.

"It's fine" also remarked Blake.

Yang once more steps in "Understatement, considering how little time you spend with us now doing who knows what with your girlfriend". Her remark manages to get Blake and Velvet to blush, Kyle chuckles to himself at how great his blonde friend can make most people blush. The group silently ate their food, occasionally exchanging small talk with one another. Cardin Winchester sat at the corner of the lunch room, looking over to the group of friends at the center. Team CRDL always hated Team JNPR and Team RWBY, despising them, they also bullied Velvet, but due to her new relationship with Blake, they couldn't even look at her without seeing Blake with her. They'd pick out new victims, but with the students getting stronger, they found themselves unable to bully anybody, making the team look worthless. "How about Ruby?" proposed Russel.

"Weiss will kill us if we lay a hand on Ruby" responded Sky as he looked to Weiss.

"What about the red headed girl in pink?" proposed Dove.

"Not Nora, she'll break our legs in an instant, and not to mention Ren" responded Russel as he rubbed his chin.

"How about the guy in the leather jacket?" proposed Dove as he looked over to Cardin.

"That's not a bad idea Dove" responded Cardin, "Come on, we'll come up with something". Team CRDL leaves the cafeteria, no one paying any heed to them as they did. "And there we were, we were surrounded by Beowolves" spoke Nora.

"It was a Tajitsu" corrected Ren as he held Nora's hand.

"Dozens of them!" explained Nora.

"There was two" once again added Ren.

"Luckily, me and Ren managed to kill them, and we made a boat load of lien selling Beowolve hide!" beamed Nora as she sat back down. Kyle couldn't help but chuckle, and Yang just watched with some curiosity. "She's been having this recurring dream ever since the Ursa one went away" explained Ren as he took a sip of his tea. Kyle simply nodded as he finished his soda, Yang nodding as she took on final bite out of her food. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to use the bathroom" spoke Kyle as he removed himself from the table, walking to the restroom down the hall. As he turned the corner, he bumps into a large figure, "Oh I'm sorry, didn't see you there" apologized Kyle as he looked up, realizing who he was, his thought cut short as something hits him in the head, knocking him out.

"Did Kyle fall in or something?" asked Yang as she realized it's been a good 15 minutes since Kyle has left.

"Maybe he has a bad stomach is all" spoke Nora as she tried to calm Yang down.

"No, I highly doubt it" spoke Blake as she looked up from her book, "If he can walk to the bathroom normally if he was going to take this long, I'm pretty sure he would've run" finished Blake as she shut her book.

"Calm down, your little boyfriend will return" teased Pyrrha as she looked to Yang.

"Shut up! He's just a friend!" shouted Yang as the two went on in a passive-aggressive argument.

"Was hitting him in the head necessary Cardin?" asked Sky as Cardin looked over his shoulders, watching Russel and Dove drag him along.

"He can fight when he's awake, so for this to work, I had to knock him out Sky" explained Cardin as he motions Dove and Russel to hurry up.

"What are you planning Cardin?" asked Dove as he pulled Kyle along.

"A little thing to embarrass him" laughed Cardin as he helped the duo lift him up the stairs.

"Something is definitely wrong" spoke Jaune as he stood up.

"We should look for him" spoke Nora, which caused Ren and Nora to stand up.

"Agreed" spoke Yang as she too stood up. At this point, the group decided that they'd split and look around the school, with Jaune and Ren to check the bathroom to see if he's in there.

_**Meanwhile ontop of Beacon's Dorms**_

"Cardin, you might've hit him too hard, he's bleeding from the head, and he left a goddamn trail" spoke Dove as he wiped the blood on his red shirt.

"It's not going to kill him Dove" replied Cardin as he tried to remove the baton from Kyle, however with no luck. "Why's the damn thing not coming off?" asked Cardin as he tugged it.

"He's not in the bathrooms, but we did find a blood trail leading to the dorms" red the message on Pyrrha's tablet.

"Who could do such a thing?" asked Pyrrha as she began jogging to the dorms, Velvet,Blake,and Yang following.

"Cardin" spoke Velvet as she jogged along with Pyrrha.

"Goddamn, the baton's placed good, I don't think we're going to be getting that off anytime soon Cardin" spoke Russel as he stood up, wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

"The fuck happened?" groaned Kyle as he tiredly opened his eyes, upon seeing Sky's eyes, he bolts up. "What the hell?, Why am I on the roof?" Kyle looked to Team CRDL a look of confusion present on his face.

"He should be on the roof" spoke Ren as Nora and Jaune followed him up the stairs, a vague sound of shouting coming from the roof.

Cardin quickly grabs his mace, lifting it above his head, ready to knock Kyle unconscious. He strikes the weapon forward, missing as it slams into the concrete. He looks up, an angry face was looking down at him. "What the fuck Cardin!" yelled Kyle as he kicked Cardin at the side of his head, sending him stumbling back, mace in hand. Ren, Nora, and Jaune burst through the doors, running over to Kyle. "Are you alright?" asked Jaune as he looked to Kyle's bleeding head.

"I'm fine" angrily replied Kyle, the presence of anger very clear in his voice.

"We can explain!" shouted Sky, only to receive an angry look.

"I don't want explanations, I want answers!" shouted Kyle as he looked to Team CRDL.

"Well, Cardin ordered us to carry you up hear!" confessed Dove, which caused Cardin to punch him.

"Kyle, cal" spoke Ren before Kyle looked over his shoulder, causing Ren to stop talking.

"Cardin, how about you explain to me, why I woke up to find you guys with me on a roof?" calmly said Kyle as he attempted to restrain his anger.

Cardin can be seen hesitating, but he stood his ground, "I knocked you out, and I have my team carry you up here" confidently spoke Cardin as he smirked to Kyle.

"Kyle, you might want to see a nurse about your bleeding head" spoke Jaune as he pointed to the blood dripping down his face.

"The nurse can wait" replied Kyle before turning to Cardin, "Why'd you bring me up here?".

"To undress you and put you on the ledge of the roof, so everyone could see you" smirked Cardin, not letting his pride be damaged. Kyle laughs, as if he was amused from Cardin's reason for bringing him up to the roof, stopping as he hears hurried footsteps from the roof entrance. As the light shined onto the blonde's lilac eyes, she covered her face with her hand to allow her eyes to adjust to the sudden introduction of bright light. Her eyes rapidly adjust, revealing Kyle standing, back turned to Team CRDL who was on the opposite side of the roof. "What's going on?" asked Pyrrha as she walked over to Jaune, Jaune whispers into her ear, Pyrrha nodding as she explained to Yang, Blake and Velvet the situation at hand. "I could kill you right now" suddenly spoke Kyle as his eyes protrude anger at Cardin. "I don't care about your team Cardin, but you, you're the bad part. They are forced to listen to their team leader, and now you got them into this situation, care to save them from what's to come?" spoke Kyle as his angry eyes continued to burn into Cardin's.


	12. To Heal a Broken Heart

Yang quickly steps behind Kyle, laying her hand onto his left shoulder, he rapidly turns his head, his brown eyes meeting the lilac ones behind him. Pyrrha noticed the brown aura surrounding him suddenly dissipating, and takes note of Yang's hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Calm down" spoke Yang calmly as she removes her hand from his shoulder. "_**She's right, calm down"**_ thought Kyle as he comes to quick realization of what was happening. A blood drips off his wound, trailing down his face, crossing over his eye as it does. He looked down, he notices that there was some blood drops on the concrete, he looks up to Cardin, "_**The nerve of him"**_ thought Kyle as he walked over to Cardin, stopping just before him. "I suggest your teammates get off this rooftop right now" angrily flared Kyle as he watched Sky,Dove, and Russell quickly walk off the rooftop. Cardin stood by himself, slowly backing away, nearing closer to the edge. Kyle brings out his tablet, types a short message before putting it away and closed the distance between him and Cardin.

"Why does Kyle want us to go over to the west side of the dorm?" asked Ruby as she followed Weiss through the courtyard.

"I don't know, but lets find out" spoke Weiss as she began running to the west side of the building.

"Calm down Kyle" shouted Pyrrha as she jogged over to him. "Think about what you're doing" spoke Pyrrha as she watched Kyle flare his aura. His aura quickly dissipates, he turns around, not saying a word as he began slowly walking away.

"Here we are, why'd he ask for us to come here?" asked Ruby as she crossed her arms. Suddenly, Weiss's tablet goes off, **YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE**, she opens it. Inside the message red one word **"CATCH"**, she looks up seeing a figure fall off the building, Weiss quickly forms a glyph underneath him, allowing him to bounce of it, sending him into the ground before them. "Cardin?" spoke Weiss as she watched Cardin scramble to his feet and run off.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Velvet as she looked at Kyle.

He laughs before replying "Nope".

"Then why'd you do it?" asked Yang as she looked at him.

"It's a message for him, he'll never touch any student ever again" spoke Kyle as he sat down on the ledge, dangling his feet over the building. "_**Stupid prick"**_ thought Kyle as he looked off into the distance, chuckling as he see Cardin look from a window. He looks downwards, to see Ruby and Weiss, looking back at him, both clearly unamused at what he had just done.

"I can't believe the dolt dropped Cardin off the roof!" angrily flared Weiss as she walked up the stairs, Ruby following her.

"I mean, Cardin's a douche and all, but he might've taken it a little too far by dropping him off a building, responded Ruby as she followed her angry girlfriend up the stairs. As they opened onto the roof, they looked over to everyone, who was sitting around a box, talking with one another. A lone figure could be seen on the edge of the roof, sitting down staring into the distance. "Why'd you throw Cardin off the roof?" Ruby asked Kyle as she walked up behind him. He didn't respond causing Ruby to ask once more, "Why'd you throw Cardin off the roof?".

"It was to send him a message to never lay a hand on another person ever again" spoke Kyle as he turned his head. The blood had dried up on his face, leaving a distinct red line along his face. Ruby nodded, slowly backing away "_**Well that was creepy"**_ thought Ruby as she turned around to see the beautiful heiress standing with her arms crossed. "Why'd he do it?" asked the heiress as she looked Ruby dead in the eyes with her icy blue eyes.

"He said it was to send a message" spoke Ruby as she rubbed her forearm.

"Ugh, the dolt" spoke Weiss, she stops suddenly when a pair of arms wrap themselves around her. She looked to see Ruby hugging her tightly, "Let's go to our room" beamed Ruby as she dragged the heiress along under protest. Yang watched as Ruby and the heiress exits the rooftop, leaving Kyle by himself on the ledge of the roof. She watched him from the distance, noting how he appears to be staring blankly into the horizon, little did she know what was going through his head. He relived the most traumatic incident in his life as he sat there, helplessly remembering every detail.

The scene was all too familiar for the boy as he attempted to pull his leg from underneath the car that had pinned his leg, all in vain. He turned his head to see his parents lay a little further down the road, he watched a squad of large figures walk to his parents. He tried to pull his leg once more, causing nothing but more pain. He couldn't do more than watch the men murder his parents. His parents screamed for help, but the screaming soon stop as gun shots ringed through the bridge. His brother was already dead by the time the men had got to him, dieing from the blood loss after the chunk of metal pierced into his torso. He silently watched as the men walked over to him, their evil smile plastered on all their faces. They didn't kill him, but they rather waited for their leader to step out of the black car down the road. The man was of large build, and he had black eyes, with scars driven on his face. He walked over to him, and stepped on his hand, he couldn't do anything, knowing that a wrong move was going to get him killed. All he could do was cry out in pain as the man broke every single finger on his left hand. The man leaned down to him, and spoke "Remember, you don't mess with the Winchesters. Remember your parents death as a warning" spoke the man as he motioned his goons to enter the black vehicles and drive off. He laid there, remembering every word as he waited helplessly, he couldn't cry, he knew grieving was no good. The emergency responders arrive minutes after the men have left. He stayed at the hospital for months, receiving the occasional visit from friends, some saying sorry for what has happened, others tried to cheer him up. His family was gone, the only closest relatives being in Vale, they moved over to help him. His uncle loved him as if he was his son, and always grieved every anniversary of the attack. Ever since the attack, he swore that he'd grow up to be a hunter, just so he could do good for the world. He built himself over time, making himself stronger and learning the fighting style using batons. Eventually he was good enough, that he was accepted into Beacon in Vale. His uncle's family was happy for him, knowing that the boy would on day grow to become someone who would do good, something that his own family would've been proud off. He knew deep inside that his confident and proud figure that everyone could see was only a facade for a depressed boy who had more than his fair share of trauma. He remembered that the anniversary of his family's death was today, and he would have to rethink over the event. Ever since he joined Beacon, he had lost contact with his uncle and the rest of his family, he had to build from the ground up. There was always one person though that ever since he met, he couldn't stop thinking off. **Yang**, she always kept an upbeat personality, while also being nice to him and what not. She was someone he could look to if he needed help, he would always listen to her, knowing that she wishes only to help him. Pyrrha was like her, except there was always something different from Yang, something he could never understand.

"You'll grow into something you're father and mother would've been proud of Kyle" spoke his uncle when Kyle had landed his first complicated baton move. His uncle always supported him, understanding what Kyle must've been through, realizing that the pain he feels will never be on the same level as the boy. "Kyle, are you alright?" asked the familiar voice as he turned his head to meet the eyes of Yang next to him.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm fine" lied Kyle as he mustered the best smile he could at the moment. In reality, the boy was angered, every single bone in his body squirmed to the last name of Winchester. To find out that the murderer of his family's son enrolled in the same academy, and **bullied** weaker students absolutely made him hate the boy to the core.

"Kyle, I know a lie when I see a lie" spoke Yang as she continued eye contact with him, "How do you really feel?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel anger in every bone in my body" truthfully spoke Kyle as he looked down to the ground below.

"Why?" asked Yang as she looked at the boy, who she had grown fond off over the days she had spent with him.

"It's personal" spoke Kyle as he looked up, turning to Yang as she stood up.

"You know that we're always here for you Kyle" spoke Yang as she took a seat back where the group was. She smiles to him whenever she looked to him, which helped considering how terrible the boy felt deep inside. "You'll grow into something you're father and mother would've been proud of Kyle" repeated into his head, which caused him to realize that his mother and father would've not been proud at how he was right then. He would fail his task of becoming something his family would be proud of if he couldn't bring himself together and get over the fact that they're gone, only reminiscing on the moment that they died. "_**I'm better than this"**_ thought Kyle as he stood up, and walked over to the group, everyone chatting with one another. As soon as he walked over, everyone turned to him, none of them saying a word. He couldn't say a word, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out, he simply shook his head and left the rooftop.

"_**That was strange"**_ thought Yang as she watched Kyle walk off the rooftop. "That was strange" spoke Jaune as he turned to the group.

"Something's bothering him" spoke Pyrrha as she looked up, "I don't think it was what has happened, but it's related" finished Pyrrha.

"Normally I'd ask him myself, but I'm in no position for that" added Jaune as he nervously laughed.

"Yang, why don't you go ask?" asked Pyrrha as she turned to the blonde brawler.

"I did" replied Yang as she remembered to what he had said. She could hear the pain in his voice when he responded with "It's personal".

"What did he say?" asked Ren, the expression of curiosity on his face.

"He only said it's personal" spoke Yang as she tried to come up with a conclusion for the pain in his voice.

"Whatever it is, it really is gnawing away at him" spoke Pyrrha as she looked to everyone.

"When he said it, I could clearly hear the pain in his voice" spoke Yang, deciding that Pyrrha may be the one who can solve this riddle. Pyrrha nodded as she took a moment to come up with a logical answer.

"My guess is that it's a event that really left it's mark on him" spoke Pyrrha as she leaned back. The group nodded, agreeing that Pyrrha's conclusion was the best one they could come up with.

He brought out the only picture he had of his family together. It was a photo of a small trip to show his little brother Grimm at a science museum. It was taken back before he had taken interest in fighting, back then he was interested in astronomy. After the accident, he changed it, deciding to train himself to become a hunter. He could remember the happiness he felt when he received the letter of acceptance to Beacon, his uncle's family held a small celebration, nothing big, just something small he could cherish. His thoughts were cut short when a knock comes from the door. "Come in" spoke Kyle as he sat up in his bed, hiding the photo underneath his leather jacket on the nightstand. In walked in no other than Yang Xiao Long, the yellow brawler walked in, a look of concern on her face. "Hi Kyle" spoke the girl as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hi Yang" spoke Kyle as he met her eyes. She sits onto the bed before speaking, "Would you mind If you tell me what's personal?" asked Yang as she looked up to him. Kyle hesitates, taking a moment to think. "_**I suppose I'm doing no good by keeping it to myself. After all, friends are there to help you through the worse" **_thought Kyle as he looks to Yang, who still sat there, waiting for an answer. "I might as well tell you" spoke Kyle as he motioned Yang closer to him. She sits directly beside him, listening to him.

"Five years ago today, my family was killed" started Kyle, giving a moment to calm himself down before continuing "My family was attacked while they were driving me and my younger brother to a school in Atlas. The car was flipped, I'm not sure what happened, but I remembered waking up with my legs pinned underneath the car. My brother was dieing a next to me, also pinned, but he had a piece of metal protruding from his chest." Kyle inhaled deeply for a moment, feeling Yang's hand squeeze his, he continues, "I held his hand the entire time, calmly telling him that it will all be over soon, shortly after, he died from blood loss. His final words were, I'll miss you Kyle." Kyle allowed a tear to fall from his eyes, dripping it onto his pants, he sobs for a moment, before recovering and continuing, "I watched helplessly as my parents were tortured and shot before me." Kyle sobs once more, not able to hold himself as he explained the event. He then continues "After they killed my parents, they walked over to me, and a man, I'm not sure of his name, but he broke every finger on my left hand before telling me to remember the name Winchester, and how I should not mess with him. Explaining to me that the death of my family is only a warning of what would happen if I messed with them" finished Kyle as he sobbed quietly, sniffling a few times to catch his breath. "Shortly after the men left, I under went surgery on my leg to help deal with the internal bleeding of my major artery in my left leg. My uncle's family moved into Atlas from Vale to support me while I was in the hospital. After I had recovered enough, I moved with them to Vale, where I began to train myself to be a hunter to do good for the world." finished Kyle as he sobs quietly, Yang sits there in awe, unable to respond. She sat there, unable to do anything except watch Kyle sob softly. Kyle attempted to stop his sobbing, only to find himself unable to do so. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and found Yang hugging him. "I'm so sorry" spoke Yang as she continued to hug Kyle. Kyle stops sobbing and returns the hug to Yang, holding her in his arms. They remained like this for a good 3 minutes before Yang breaks off. Kyle reaches the tissue box, pulling out two to dry off his tears, as he does so, he could hear Yang pick up her leather jacket. "Wait" spoke Kyle as he threw the tissue ball into the trash. He lifts up his leather jacket, pulling out the photo of his family. "This was my family" spoke Kyle as he hands the picture over to Yang, who takes it, and examines the photo. "_**I can't believe that he lost so much in one day"**_ thought Yang as she looked to the photo of the family. Kyle's younger brother pointing to the statue of a Ursa Major behind the family. Kyle's father held Kyle's mother as Kyle sat in the center of the photo, smiling. She couldn't help but sympathize Kyle, that was when she figured out a plan, but she first had to go explain to Pyrrha the situation. She bolts through the hall, ran up the staircase and entered onto the roof. She beckoned Pyrrha to the edge of the roof, isolated from the rest of the group.

"So what did he tell you?" asked Pyrrha as she looked to Yang. Yang explains the same exact way Kyle explained everything, Pyrrha nodding every time Yang took a moment to recollect what he had said. "And that's why he was acting the way he was" finished Yang as she looked to Pyrrha, who had a rare sad look in her eyes.

"That's terrible" spoke Pyrrha, Yang nodding in agreement as she watched Pyrrha walk to the group explaining what was going on. Yang ran down the stairs and entered into her dorm room, she looked through her closet, grabbing spare clothes and what not. She then walks down to Kyle's room, knocking it once more. She hears a faint "Come in", causing her to open the door. She is greeted by the sight of Kyle laying on the bed, tear stains visible on his face, he had obviously been crying since she left. "What are you doing?" weakly asked Kyle as he watched Yang put her spare clothings and her towel onto his desk.

"I'm going to be staying here for the night, just so I can cheer you up!" beamed Yang as she jumped onto the bed.

"That's real nice of you Yang, but I don't think you should be doing this" spoke Kyle "_**Not saying I wouldn't like it"**_ added in Kyle mentally.

"Why?" asked Yang as she sat up, looking to Kyle.

"Well people would think you were sleeping with me" shyly spoke Kyle, causing Yang to laugh a little bit.

"Who cares? As long as you feel better, it's fine, I can get Nora to break some legs either way!" beamed Yang as she laid back down next to Kyle.

_**Meanwhile On The Rooftops**_

"God, that's terrible!" shouted Jaune as he looked to Pyrrha in disbelief.

"I guess that explains why he was so angry" spoke Ruby shyly as she hugged Weiss tighter.

"Wait, where's Yang?" asked Velvet as she looked around the rooftop, the brawler no where on the rooftop.

"I think she went to consult him" spoke Ren as he looked to Velvet.

"I never thought I'd see the day Yang would help consult someone" spoke Ruby jokingly, lightening up the mood amongst the group a little.

"Or She's just having her way with him" giggled Blake as the group laughed amongst themselves. Making sly jokes on what Yang could possibly be doing with Kyle.

_**Back in the room**_

Yang stepped back into the room after taking her shower. "We're going to have to wake up extra early tomorrow" complained Kyle as he watched Yang put her clothes on the desk.

"You setted up the alarm though right?" asked Yang as she sat onto the bed.

"Yea, I setted the alarm for 5 A.M" spoke Kyle as he moved beside Yang.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about your family?" asked Kyle as he placed a hand on Yang's.

"There's not that much to say, considering how my family was a lot like yours" spoke Yang as she spitted out her tongue. Kyle couldn't help but feel attracted to the blonde that was going to be sleeping with him tonight "_**She's nice, a little too modest but what do I care?" **_thought Kyle as he wrapped his arms around Yang's waist. Yang returns the hug, causing the two's bodies to press up against each other. The two continued to look into each other's eyes, exchanging talk as they do so.

_**Back in Team RWBY's dorm room**_

"Yang took her clothes with her" spoke Ruby as she closed to closet.

"Looks like my speculation was confirmed, Yang is infact sleeping with Kyle, sexually" jokingly added Blake as she laid in her bed, holding Velvet tight to her.

"Yang wouldn't sleep with Kyle sexually" spoke Ruby, before adding "I think", which caused Blake and Velvet to giggle lightly.

"It doesn't matter, we'll ask tomorrow when we see her" spoke Blake as she snuggled up her head to Velvet's neck.

"I guess" responded Ruby as she hoped onto the bed with Weiss, holding the heiress closely. The heiress was already asleep by the time Ruby got back into the shower, but she didn't mind knowing that Weiss was a heavy sleeper.

_**Inside Kyle's dorm room**_

The two held their embrace as they continued talking to one another. Kyle suddenly speaks "You know, I think I'm falling for you" as he blushed slightly.

Yang couldn't help but smile, blushing all the while, she suddenly speaks "I think I'm falling for you myself".

"Good to know the feelings are mutual" spoke Kyle as he moved closer to Yang. Yang realized what he was doing, she also moved closer, eventually the two's lips meet. Instead of breaking away quickly however, the two remained in that way for a few minutes, before breaking away in need of taking a breath. "That was nice Yang" spoke Kyle as he chuckled lightly, before Yang coyly smiles back, once again the duo close into one another. This time, the two did it in pure lust, both exploring one anothers mouths as they did so. Eventually the two break apart from the kiss, they broke off, walking into the bed. The bed was the size of two standard beds, due to the fact that Kyle was the only one inhabiting this room, he had gotten extra space. As the two laid into bed, Yang pressed herself up against Kyle, who in turn, wrapped his arm around her waist, entwining the two together. "I love you Yang" whispered Kyle softly as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too" responded Yang as the two began to drift to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note - Sorry for the delayed upload! Had some problems and had some school work, but hey here's the newest chapter! This one's a feelsy type of chapter, but either way, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review (That I will take into account), Follow/Favorite to keep up to date! **


	13. Son of A Beach!

She could hear the alarm clock go off for a short moment, but almost as sudden as how it started, it suddenly stops. She could still feel the warmth coming from the body of who she was sleeping with, the one she has **fallen in love** with. She could feel his lips press up against her neck as she hears a quiet, and tired "Wake up Yang". She groggily opened her eyes, and lazily turned her head to meet the brown eyes. He backed off lightly, walking across the bed and stood before her, extending out a hand to help her out of bed. Yang graciously took the hand, and was pulled forward into his arms. He hugged her tightly, which she returned, enjoying the comfort of his warmth as she did so. "We need to shower and get ready, remember we're going to the beach with Team JNPR today" spoke Kyle as he kissed her forehead. She lazily walked over to the table, grabbing her towel and clothes, she left the room to the showers. She could hear voices coming from within, and as soon as she walked in, she could see who it was. It was Pyrrha, Nora, Ruby,Blake, Velvet and Weiss talking with one another, holding onto their clothes as they were about to enter the shower. "Well if it isn't Yang" spoke Weiss as she smiled, looking over to the tired blonde.

"How was your night with Kyle?" teased Pyrrha as she looked over to the brawler.

"No, we didn't bang if you were wondering" jokingly responded Yang as she waked herself a bit more.

"Aww, I thought you two would bang" teased Blake as she stepped into the shower. Yang shrugs at them as she steps into the shower, beginning to remove her clothes as she turns on the water.

_**Meanwhile, in the Men's shower room**_

"No, we did not bang" responded Kyle as he chuckled at Jaune's question. He began to think of last night, how the two had confessed to each other, and how they have held each other tightly. He quietly dried his hair, and began combing it, raising it to it's usual position. Ren walks over, and began to brush his teeth, using the Shi-Nee brand toothpaste. He began to put on his brown undershirt, with the picture of the band "Achieve-Men" on it. He also placed on his classic, leather jacket, which helped verify him. He quietly grabs his brown towel and leaves the showers, and walks into his room, to find Yang there, who was putting her swim suit into a bag. The two exchange a brief kiss before Kyle walked over to the closet, picking out his swim pants and placing it into a bag that he could wear like a backpack. He also packed in a fresh brown towel to dry himself off. Today was going to be a fun day for everyone, and he knew it as he walked over to Yang, holding her in his arms.

_**Back at RWBY's dorm room**_

"No you dunce, I said the light blue one" spoke Weiss as she shook her head to Ruby.

"This one right?" asked Ruby as she pulled out a light blue bikini.

"That's the one Ruby" said Weiss as she grabs her towel, and placing it into the bag she and Ruby was sharing.

"You guys done yet?" asked Blake as she looked over to Weiss and Ruby, who were hugging each other.

"Yup" spoke Ruby childishly as she held the heiress closer, which gave her more warmth as she watched Blake and Velvet do the same to one another.

_**On the heliport, 30 minutes later**_

The group watched as a air shuttle landed onto the heliport, and Nora skipped over to the door. As the door opens, it reveals a man in his late 40's, of large build and had red hair of Nora's. "Dad!" beamed Nora as she jumped into his arms.

"Nora!" beamed the man as he held his daughter close. "Ah, Ren how are you? I've heard you and my daughter have gotten together, it's about time you know" chuckled the man as he nudged Ren lightly with his elbow. The group introduced themselves to the happy man as everyone got onto the air shuttle. "He's nice" spoke Jaune as he sat at the seat closest to the bin.

"If you don't vomit on the ride, I'll give you 40 lien when we get there Jaune" spoke Kyle as he chuckled at Jaune.

"Done!" beamed Jaune as he sat down on the ground of the shuttle. The group smiled, everyone in high spirits as they talked to one another, Kyle brings up a question, "What are we going to do first when we get there? Aside from getting into swim gear".

"Beach Volleyball!" beamed Ruby as she brought out a inflatable beach ball from her bag. The group nodded to one another, with Jaune standing there with his usual confused expression. "How do you play beach volleyball?" asked Jaune, Pyrrha then sweetly explained to him the basic rules of the game.

"Sounds easy enough" spoke Jaune, the sound of confidence present in the voice. The trip there was going to take half an hour, and with that, everyone began to talk to one another.

"So Yang, I heard you slept with Kyle, is it true?" asked Nora as she looked to the blonde brawler.

"Yup" happily beamed Yang as she looked to Blake's evil smirk.

"Not sexually unfortunately" jokingly spoke Kyle, making everyone, including Yang to laugh at his remark.

"So Pyrrha, when are you going to sleep in Jaune's bed?" asked Yang as she looked over to the amazon.

"Whenever he's ready" spoke Pyrrha, slightly blushing from the question.

"Whenever he's ready to bang you? That ain't going to be long Pyrrha, Jaune's turning 18 next month" giggled Kyle, causing everyone, even Nora's father, to laugh at his remark. Jaune was even laughing, although he was part of the receiving end. Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle at his remark, all the same while blushing. "_**This is going to be a shorter ride than I thought"**_ happily thought Ruby as she knew that Kyle would keep up the remarks whenever he gets the chance.

"So by any chance while Yang was in my room have sex or something Ruby?" asked Kyle in his joking demeanor.

"Of course not you dolt!" blushed Weiss as she held Ruby's hand.

"Aww, so did Blake and Velvet bang?" asked Kyle, jokingly as he turned to the two faunus. Suddenly his face met the fist of Blake, sending him to the ground. "Okay, not a fan of sexual jokes, got it" painfully spoke Kyle as he rubbed his forehead. The group giggled as Blake hugged Velvet tighter after punching Kyle.

"We're here" happily beamed Nora's father as the shuttle's door opens, revealing the beach. The beach was in a remote location, which meant there would be no-one there, leaving only the group to enjoy themselves. "The bathroom stalls are over there" pointed Nora's father before speaking "And you get changed over there" pointed Nora's father in the opposite direction.

"Thank you for the ride Mr. Valkyrie" spoke Kyle politely as he stepped off.

"A joker and a gentleman! It was my pleasure Kyle" spoke Nora's father as he walked down the road, to another air shuttle there waiting for him. The group went ahead to get changed. Jaune was in a black speedo, which emphasized his crotch, but no-one cared. Ren was dressed in green, with a green shirt and green swim pants. Kyle wore brown swim pants, and wearing no shirt. Ruby dressed in a red and black one piece swim suit, which helped keep her body modest. Weiss wore a light blue string bikini, while Pyrrha wore a red string bikini, which showed off her breast. Yang wore a bright yellow string bikini, with two straps tied at the back, one tie behind her back and one tied behind her neck, which easily showed off her breasts, but she didn't care. Blake wore a black bikini which also showed off her breasts, while Velvet wore a brown one piece, which showed off her body as an entirety. Nora wore a simple pink string bikini, which emphasized her features.

The group managed to set up a net using an old pair of metal rods, and they were all waiting for Ren to blow enough air into the ball. "We should decide the teams" spoke Kyle as everyone nodded.

"Who are the team leaders?" asked Velvet as she looked to Kyle, hoping that he could decide.

"Yang and Pyrrha! The dynamic duo!" happily shouted Kyle.

"Sounds good" spoke Jaune as he looked to Pyrrha.

"Alright Team Leaders, pick your players, starting with females, Pyrrha first" stated Kyle as he watched the two pick.

"I choose Nora" speaks Pyrrha.

"I choose Ruby" speaks Yang.

"I choose Velvet" speaks Pyrrha.

"I choose Blake" speaks Yang.

"I choose Weiss" speaks Pyrrha.

"Now the boys!" spoke Kyle.

"I choose Kyle" speaks Yang.

"I choose Jaune" speaks Pyrrha.

"And we get Ren" speaks Yang as she motioned her group to the other side of the court. Ren finishes blowing into the balloon, and Yang is up to serve. She hits the serve gracefully, launching it over the net, Pyrrha dives and manages to hit it up, with Weiss setting it and Velvet spiking it.

Ruby hits it upwards, Blake sets, and Kyle spikes it. Jaune misses the block and it hits the sand, giving Team Yang one point. Yang serves once more, launching the ball over the net, Nora hits it up, Velvet sets and Jaune attempts to spike, but misses the ball and hitting the net, causing his hand to bounce back into his face. "That's gotta hurt" laughed Kyle as Jaune took Pyrrha's hand and pulls himself onto his feet.

"You'll get it next time Jaune" optimistically spoke Pyrrha as she returned to her position in the upper left corner. Yang serves it, and another perfect one as it flies over the net, Weiss hits is slightly too hard causing it to fly to Kyle, who reacts by spiking it back at them. Velvet dives and saves it, Jaune sets it nicely and Nora spikes it. Ren hits it upwards, Blake sets, and Yang spikes it at Pyrrha, who blocks it causing the ball to fall back onto Yang's side. "One point for Team Pyrrha!" happily beamed Nora.

"But the total score is two:one" replied Kyle as he spitted out his tongue at her. The game continues, with the first set ending with 27:18, Team Yang wins the first set. Velvet is up to serve, and she hits it perfectly, sending it deep into Team Yang's court, Kyle hits it upwards, Yang sets, and Ren spikes. Pyrrha barely misses and the ball lands on their side, giving one point to Team Yang. Yang highfives Ren and Kyle before returning to her spot, ready for the next serve. Kyle serves, hitting it nicely as it glides into Team Pyrrha's center court, Jaune yells "I got it!" before tripping backwards, and ball hits his face, bouncing upwards just enough so Pyrrha saves it, and it goes high enough so Velvet spikes it back. Blake saves it and sends it flying back, Jaune was getting onto his feet as the ball hits the back of his head sending the ball out of bounds. "You dunce!" yelled Weiss as she crossed her arms, causing Team Yang to laugh lightly at Weiss's reaction. Kyle serves once more, sending the ball over, Velvet hits it up, Weiss sets, and Nora spikes, Kyle misses the dive and the ball hits the ground next to him. "Damnit" mumbled Kyle as he picked the ball up, throwing it to Team Pyrrha.

Nora serves and it hits Jaune in the back of the head, causing him to stumble slightly. "Oops" childishly spoke Nora as she tries again. The ball glides over to net, Kyle bounces, Yang sets and Ren spikes, the ball is bounced by Jaune, setted by Velvet, and spiked by Weiss surprisingly. Ruby dives and saves it, Yang sets it forward, and Kyle spikes it, sending the ball straight into Team Pyrrha's ground before they could save. "Good save Ruby" spoke Kyle as he walked over to his position, nodding in approval to Ruby as he did so. Ruby serves and it lands graciously infront of Jaune, who was to busy talking to Pyrrha who was telling Jaune to turn around. Velvet simply shook her head, Weiss yelled "You dunce! Pay attention!", and Pyrrha just shrugged to him. The set continues and Team Yang wins the set once more, and the sets are now 2:0. "Alright, half time break" spoke Kyle as he watched half the group go to the bathroom. Kyle opened his small bag and pulls out a water bottle, he takes a sip, the water refreshing him. "Can I have some?" asked Yang as she walked up behind him.

"Catch" spoke Kyle as he tossed the water bottle over, Yang drinking it as she catches it.

"Thanks" spoke Yang as she kissed Kyle on the cheek as he puts away the bottle.

"Weiss, I'm thirsty, can I share your water?" asked Ruby as she hugged Weiss from behind.

"Here" spoke Weiss kindly as she lifted the bottle behind her. Ruby takes the bottle and drinks it, before handing it to Weiss, who also drinks it before setting it down. Ruby and Weiss share a quick kiss before returning to their respective sides. Ren is up, and he serves, it glides over the net, and Jaune bounces, Velvet sets, and Weiss spikes. It hits Kyle in the face, but it hits with enough momentum to launch itself back into Team Pyrrha territory, landing on the ground while everyone was busy laughing.

"I scored with my face!" shouted Kyle triumphantly as he pointed to the ball over by Team Pyrrha. Everyone on Team Yang begins to laugh, as Team Pyrrha looked at each other in pure confusion.

"One more point for Team Yang!" shouted Kyle as he danced in place, causing everyone to giggle at his antics. Ren serves once more, and the ball glides over the net, Velvet bounces, Jaune sets, and Pyrrha spikes. Ruby dives and saves the ball, Kyle sets it high up, and Blake spikes it downwards, landing it right next to Jaune, who missed the save. The game goes on, and Team Yang wins once more, which clearly frustrates Weiss, who kicks the sand in anger. The group plays the game, enjoying themselves and the game shortly ends with Team Yang winning the game. "I'm going for a swim" stated Kyle as he ran towards the beach.

"Wait for me!" yelled Jaune as he ran after Kyle.

"I guess I'll join them so we'll leave you ladies by yourselves" responded Ren as he too, took off after Jaune and Kyle.

"Don't look at me like that Pyrrha" blushed Yang as she playfully punched Pyrrha.

"Don't think I didn't see when you two did a little kissy" jokingly spoke Pyrrha to Yang as she confidently stood in front of her. Yang blushed slightly at how Pyrrha explains it, before Pyrrha speaks "When are you two planning to tell everyone?".

"Maybe on the trip back, maybe sooner" replied Yang as she looked into the distance, watching Kyle swim about.

"You're definitely telling though?" asked Pyrrha as she raised an eyebrow to the blonde bombshell.

"They'll find out sooner or later, so I might as well" replied Yang as she grabbed Kyle's water, drinking it as she did.

_**Meanwhile in the waters**_

"Three...Two...One...Go!" shouted Jaune as Kyle and Ren began swimming. The two remained neck and neck as they swam through the waters, occasionally slowing down to take a breath. As the two closed in on the finish line, Kyle slows down slightly, allowing Ren to gain a very tiny lead. Ren wins the race, but only by a toenail. "Nice Ren" spoke Kyle as he shook hands with Ren.

"Now race me Jaune" spoke Ren confidently as he looked over to the blonde, who seemed reluctant to do it.

"Do it to show off to Pyrrha" joked Kyle as he nudged Jaune lightly with his elbow. Jaune blushes slightly, before responding with a simple "Yes". The two boys get into the water, waiting for Kyle's mark. "Three...Two...One...Go!" shouted Kyle as he watched the two go at it. Jaune was left behind by Ren's speed in swimming. By the time Jaune got halfway, Ren had neared the finish line. As Jaune passed half-way, Ren crosses the determined finish line, standing out of the water, smile on his face. The duo waited as Jaune slowly crossed the finish line, he gets out of the water and sighs in disappointment.

_**Meanwhile at the southern tip of the beach**_

Weiss looked over to Ruby, who was building a small sand fort along the edge of the beach. "What are you doing?" asked Weiss as she walked over to Ruby, who looked up at her.

"Making a sand castle!" beamed Ruby as she patted down on the fort walls some more.

"That seems kind of pointless considering that the tide will sweep it away" spoke Weiss as she knelt down watched Ruby work more on her fort.

"It's still fun" argued Ruby as she began shaping up some sand with a bucket she brought along.

"I guess I'll try" reluctantly spoke Weiss as she began helping Ruby shape out small details on the fort. The two sharing a small kiss every now and then whenever Ruby or Weiss praise how good the fort looked.

_**Meanwhile, in the center of the beach**_

Blake laid down, getting herself a tan as Velvet watched the boys swim about with curiosity. Blake looked over to Velvet, before asking "What's up?".

"Nothing, was just thinking of swimming" responded Velvet as she watch Jaune trip into the sand, and how Ren lended down his hand to help him while Kyle stood by and laugh.

"Then why don't you?" asked Blake as she rubbed Velvet's back.

"I guess I want to swim with you" replied Velvet as she knelt down, kissing Blake.

"Sure, just give me ten minutes to tan?" asked Blake as she moved her cat ears.

"No problem" replied Velvet as she looked back to the boys, who appears to be jumping in the water like they were on a pogo.

_**Back in the waters**_

"Ahh! The rock is stabbing my foot" cried Jaune as he jumped out of the water.

"Holy crap they're sharp!" jumped Kyle as he squirmed backwards in pain.

"That actually does kind of hurt" responded Ren as he moved his foot back.

"Kyle, is my foot bleeding?" asked Jaune as he lifted his foot towards Kyle, who raises an eyebrow.

"No, it does have some of the skin pierced though" replied Kyle as he looked at Jaune's foot.

_**Meanwhile, up the beach**_

"Come on Pyrrha, lets go swimming!" begged Nora as she tugged on Pyrrha's arm.

"Yeah, come on it'll be fun!" beamed Yang as she walked towards the beach.

"I guess" gave in Pyrrha as she walked after Nora, who was running in excitement at the beach. The trio walks pass Velvet and Blake, who also gets up and walks towards the beach. They watched as Jaune pushes Kyle into the water, followed by screaming as Jaune jumped away from Kyle, who tried to pull him in. "_**Boys"**_ thought Velvet as she sighs and walks along with Pyrrha to the water. The girls jump into the water, and they begin splashing one another in joy as they all played. In the distance they could hear Jaune screaming, and it seemed to be getting louder. Suddenly Jaune runs past them, followed by Kyle who was being chased by Ren. "You'll never get me alive!" screamed Jaune as he suddenly ran up the beach followed closely behind by Kyle.

"Give me back my baton!" yelled Kyle as he chased closely behind Jaune.

"Jaune give his damn baton back!" shouted Ren as he jogged behind them. Kyle suddenly picks up the pace, closing the distance between him and Jaune, however Jaune suddenly turns towards the water, causing Kyle to stumble as he turns. "I swear to god I'm going to kill you Jaune!" shouted Kyle as he ran after Jaune. Jaune closed to the water, however his speed was suddenly stopped when something pushes him from behind, causing him to land in the sand. "Gotcha!" yelled Kyle as he triumphantly stood up, his metal cylinder in hand. Kyle then walks past Ren, towards his bag, and Ren tries to help Jaune, who's arm had managed to get stuck. "Why does this have to happen to me?" moaned Jaune as he tugged at his arm.

"Serves you right!" shouted Kyle as he slowly walked back over. The girls all watched as Kyle helped Ren pull Jaune out of the sand, however the sudden free moment isn't long enough for Ren and Kyle to stop pulling, causing the two to fall backwards. Jaune shouts "I'm free!" as he stands up in victory and walks towards the water. Kyle pokes his head up as he watch Jaune hop into the water, playfully joining them in the splashing.

_**Back to Ruby and Weiss**_

As the duo watched their great creation, Weiss brings out her tablet, taking a picture of it before putting her tablet away once more. "Victory kiss?" childishly asked Ruby as she leaned to Weiss. Weiss smiled and kisses Ruby, the two holding the kiss for 5 seconds before breaking away. "We did good" spoke Weiss as she smiled to her creation. The fort stood proudly, the fort had great effort placed into it, and detail was clearly visible, from windows to doors, the fort had detail. The two girls hug each other as the watch the fort stand triumphantly.

_**Back at the Main Group**_

The group were splashing water at one another, they all were clearly enjoying themselves. Ren suddenly picks Nora up, and throws her into the water, she bursts out of the water, a little surprised, but she was smiling nonetheless. Yang looks to Kyle, but by the time she had done so, she was being lifted up by Kyle. Kyle walked closer in, and then he threw her into the water. "_**Weeee"**_ thought Yang before she splashes into the water, soaking her as she popped her head out of the water. Her yellow mane was all wet, and it hung low, extending down to her lower abdomen. Kyle raises his eyebrow as if surprised to not see the yellow, messy, curly mane for the first time. "Like what you see" jokingly spoke Yang as she pointed to her chest, causing Kyle to blush and look away. The group gives a few giggles and chuckles as they continued to play with one another.

_**At 5PM the same day**_

As the sun began to set on the horizon, the group can't help but marvel at the glorious sight of the sunset. The sky turning a orange tint as the sun slowly sunk into the ocean. Pyrrha leaned to Yang, and whispers "When are you going to tell them?".

"On the air ride back" responded Yang as she leaned away from Pyrrha, returning her focus to the sun set. Her hand slowly crept its way onto Kyle's, the two holding each other as they watch the sun set before them. Kyle leaned to Yang "The sunset is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you" spoke Kyle before he leaned back "_**That's so goddamn cheesy"**_ thought Kyle as he smiled contently at the sun set. Yang couldn't help but blush from Kyle's compliment, but as all good things start, they all must end. Soon the group were entering back into the airship, with Kyle sitting into the pilot seat as he waited for everyone to board. "Right, everyone ready?" asked Kyle as he turned his head, looking back at everyone who began to sit down. "Ready" yelled Pyrrha over to Kyle as he turned back to the panel before him. First he shuts the doors, then he slowly pushes the throttle up, launching the ship slowly into the air. After gaining enough altitude, he began to push a few buttons, which caused the rotors to lean forward, propelling the ship through the air. Pyrrha shoots a look to Yang, before mouthing out "Are you going to tell them now?".

Yang mouthed out "Yes" before standing up and carefully making her way to Kyle.

"What's up?" asked Kyle as he turned his head to Yang.

"We should tell them about us" answered Yang as she waited for Kyle's response. He simply nods, before activating auto pilot and leaving his seat, walking over with her they stood before the group.

"Alright attention everybody" spoke Kyle, which caused everyone to turn their heads to the pair.

Yang hesitates, before feeling Kyle's hand grab her shoulder, "Me and Kyle has just became a thing" spoke Yang before looking to Kyle, expecting him to finish.

"Last night, I confessed to Yang, and she confessed to me. The feeling was mutual so here we are now" finished Kyle as he pulled Yang in for an embrace. The two held each other before the group, they could hear a lone "Congratulations" from Ren, who was smiling at the site. Shortly after Ren spoke, everyone began to speak, "I'm so happy for you sis!" beamed Ruby as she threw herself onto Yang, hugging her tightly.

"I knew you two would go together" beamed Blake as she held Velvet's hand.

"How so?" asked Kyle as he looked to her.

"You two act like each other technically" beamed Nora as she spitted her tongue at Yang.

"Kiss!" spoke Pyrrha to Yang as she nodded her head at her, suddenly Yang pulled back, and sunk her lips into Kyle's before the group. Savoring every moment of it before breaking away, nodding at each other, they break away, Kyle returning to the pilots seat, slowing the craft down as they neared Beacon.

"About 10 more minutes" spoke Kyle as he adjusted the rotor's accordingly. The group congratulated Yang as she smiled there, knowing that she can now show her affection publically. "You two look so cuuuute" spoke Nora as she hugged Ren, kissing him on the cheek as she did.

"I saw it coming" spoke Ren as he returned a kiss to Nora.

"Why don't Pyrrha and Jaune kiss so they aren't the odd ones out?" jokingly spoke Kyle as he looked over his chair, only to meet the stare of an angry amazon, "Nevermind" replied Kyle as he returned to flying.

Soon Kyle found himself in his room, Yang lying in bed as she looked over to him, beckoning him to lay down. Kyle removes his jacket and boots as he lays down next to her. She leans in, hugging him as she does, Kyle placing a hand on her back as she hugged him tightly. "About time we told them" spoke Kyle as he stood up.

"Pyrrha forced me to do it either way" sighed Yang, a hint of disappointment in her voice as she stood up, walking over to Kyle. She pulls him in for a quick kiss before saying "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back in 10 minutes". She then leaves, the room, to bump into a familiar figure.


	14. A Bigger Threat

As Yang regains her balance, she looked down to the ever so familiar figure. It was Ruby, who was on the floor, looking up to her. "Heyya Sis!" beamed Yang as she pulled Ruby up to her feet.

"Hi Yang" responded Ruby as she regains her footing. The two sisters began walking down the halls together. "I'm so proud of my little sis!" suddenly beamed Yang as she suddenly pulls Ruby in for her infamous bear hug. The poor little girl squirmed under Yang's grasp to no avail, so she simply just stood there, hoping that Yang wouldn't break her back. "I never though you and snow angel would go along, but a few months in and ta-da! My sister and snow angel is dating" beamed Yang as she broke the hug.

"I'm proud of you to Yang, hopefully this one will last" spoke Ruby as she giggled light kindheartedly.

"Don't say that, you make me sound like I've been in many relationships Ruby" playfully spoke Yang as she nudged her sister.

"Yang, this is your fourth boyfriend" responded Ruby as she playfully punches Yang.

"This one is different" spoke Yang as she spitted her tongue to Ruby as the duo walked into the shower room.

"How so?" asked Ruby as she stepped into one of the showers, beginning to undress as she did.

"This time it isn't all about my bod~" playfully spoke Yang as she stepped into the shower, the two sharing a laugh as they went ahead and talked to each other.

_**Meanwhile in Professor Ozpin's office**_

"What do you mean test their abilities as a team?" asked Glynda Goodwitch as she looked at the stoic expression of Professor Ozpin.

"The teams will have to work together to beat the new Grimm. Think of it as a learning experience" spoke Professor Ozpin as he raised his mug to his mouth.

"I don't think the team's will be able to handle the Grimm, considering how much of a problem we had ourselves" consulted Glynda Goodwitch as she swiped through her tablet.

"I've already thought this ahead Glynda" spoke Professor Ozpin as he took a sip of his coffee, "Just get the Grimm ready for Professor Port tomorrow".

"If you say so" replied Glynda Goodwitch as she left the office, leaving the man to himself.

_**Back in Team RWBY's Room**_

As Ruby steps into the room, the same sight greets her. Weiss was reading a small book on her bed while Blake and Velvet cuddled with one another. Ruby casually strolls over to her bunk bed, before climbing up and joining the heiress on the bed. The Heiress looked to her in acknowledgment before returning to her book. Ruby playfully hugs Weiss's arm, causing the Heiress to look slightly annoyed but she closes her book and pays her attention to Ruby. Ruby leans in to Weiss, and the two kiss briefly, before Weiss reaches down and turns off the lamp, engulfing the entire room in darkness. Ruby and Weiss shift in bed as they try to find a comfortable position, settling with Weiss hugging Ruby from behind.

_**In Team JNPR's Room**_

Ren lays onto the bed, followed by a happy Nora, who jumps onto he bed, joining him. The share a kiss before finding a suitable sleeping position, ending up with Nora holding Ren like a pillow. Jaune slept away, snoring lightly on his bed, while Pyrrha looked at him from her position "_**He looks so peaceful"**_ thought Pyrrha as she slowly allow slumber to take her.

_**In Kyle's Dorm Room**_

Yang laid down onto the bed, waiting for Kyle to join her as he did something by the nightstand.

"Come on, join me" seductively and playfully spoke Yang as she spitted her tongue at Kyle, who chuckles as he walks over. Almost as soon as he touches the bed, Yang cuddles up to him, placing her head onto his chest. He stroked her hair, shortly before laying his hand at rest behind her back. The two falling asleep in each other's arm.

_**Inside Ruby's head**_

Ruby stood before the tombstone that marked "_Summer Rose, and thus I kindly scatter"_. Ruby just stood there in silence, shortly turning around upon hearing the sound of footsteps. There stood before her was the beautiful heiress, "Ruby?" asked Weiss as she walked over to the cloaked figure.

"Weiss?" asked Ruby as she lifted the hood off her head, she slowly walks towards Weiss. The two began jogging, quickly closing the distance, before wrapping each other in one another's arms. They stood there, and Ruby could see her mother, smiling in the distance as she watched, shortly before disappearing back into Ruby's subconscious. The two held each other tightly, not saying a word, but then a familiar beeping noise is heard "_**Aww Already?"**_ thought Ruby, before hearing the ever familiar voice of Weiss, "Wake up you dunce!".

_**Inside Yang's head**_

As Yang walked through the wrecked bridge, she could see the black vehicles from up ahead. She quickly ducks behind a flipped cab, peeking around its corner, seeing the black men Kyle had described at the incident. The men walked down the bridge, stopping before the two figures whimpering on the ground, she watched in anger as they slowly tortured the two, before a pair of gun shots ringing out. There was already a younger boy's corpse laying next to the flipped, burning car. The men stopped at his body, before continuing to the flipped car. She tried to activate Ember Celica, but then she realized that they weren't there. She could hear the painful cries, before she peeked again, watching the men walk back to the cars. As they drove away, Yang walks over to the flipped vehicle. There laid a younger Kyle, who was whimpering, but not crying, watching the men drive away. She flared her aura, and manages to move the car off his legs, and she puts him up on the rails. He watched her in fear and curiosity, as she walked over to his dead parents, but it all was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Come on Yang, wake up".

_**Back at Team RWBY's Room**_

As Ruby and Weiss talked to each other, Weiss brings up a good question. "Do you think Professor Port is going to have us fight the new Grimm?" asked Weiss as she looked over to Ruby.

"I don't think so" spoke Ruby as she drank down her glass of milk. Weiss shrugs and takes one of Ruby's cookies, and eats it. "Hey, that's mine" childishly spoke Ruby as she pouted. It only made the heiress smile at the adorable sight of a pouting Ruby. Ruby began devouring her cookies eagerly, Weiss stealing one or two every time Ruby stops. Soon the two finished their small snack, and were waiting infront of Team JNPR's door. "Just a minute!" yelled Jaune as he began to straighten his chest plate.

_**In Kyle's Dorm**_

"Come on Yang, we're going to be late" spoke Kyle as he did last minute adjustments to his leather jacket. Yang placed on Ember Celica, before walking out the door with Kyle. "There they are" spoke Kyle as he placed his arm across Yang's shoulder, allowing her to lean into him while they walked. "Good morning you two" spoke Kyle as the pair walk up to Ruby and Weiss.

"Morning" politely spoke Weiss before knocking on Team JNPR's door once more, and to her surprise, it opens almost immediately.

"Ready" beamed Jaune as he walked out, followed by the rest of team JNPR. The group of friends walk along, before Jaune looks to his watch. "We're going to be late!" yelled Jaune as he takes off sprinting. Kyle and Yang break off as the two also began sprinting.

"You insufferable litte b-", "And Today your teams will be facing the new Grimm. You will have to learn to adapt to them, and work accordingly to come out on top" announced Professor Port as he points to Team CRDL. "Your team will be up first, head to the arena".

As the group look into the arena, they watch as team CRDL prepares to fight the Grimm. Suddenly, the gates surrounding the arena opens, and out comes the four Grimms. The grimms were covered in nevermore feathers with distinct bony armor covering the entirety of it's back. They circle Team CRDL, but one leaps into the air as Dove runs towards one of the Grimm. The grimm in the air launches it's feathers, impaling Dove's leg as it made contact. The feather pinned Dove to the spot, causing him to suddenly stop running. His leg bled profusely as he laid down and attempts to stem the bleeding. One of the Grimm closes into Dove, but Sky jumps in and slashes at the Grimm. He misses and the Grimm picks him up by the leg and slams him into the ground repeatedly, before tossing him at a wall. Dove at this point was unconscious, with his leg bleeding profusely, he was running out of time. Russel gathers his courage and leaps at one of the Grimm. He successfully hits the Grimm, impaling his weapon deep inside of it, however, his weapon becomes stuck inside the Grimm, and the Grimm flails it's arms, hitting him and sending him back. Another one of the Grimm leaps up into the air and launches its feathers at Sky, who had just gotten up. Two feathers managae to hit Sky, on impaling his left arm to the wall, and the other impaling his shin to the wall. Sky tuggs at the feathers, only to scream in pain as more of his blood leaked out. Cardin was the only one left who was combat effective, and it was a bad situation. 3 on 1, counting the severely wounded Grimm out. Cardin runs forward, and swings his mace, the speed was too slow, and soon he found himself being slammed into the ground. After smashing Cardin on the ground a few times, the Grimm throws him into the wall, before one of the Grimm charges into him, pinning him into the wall. "Get the medical team here" spoke Professor Port to the tablet before running into the arena, his weapon in hand. As soon as he stepped into the arena, Professor Port fires his weapon, effectively removing most of the head of one of the Grimm. He then begins parrying with one of the Grimm, before he makes a minor adjustment in his swing, which proved enough, as the blade impaled into the Grimm's neck. The blood spewed out in a continuous flow, increasing in amount when the axe-gun was pulled out. He then fires his weapon once more, removing the remaining Grimm's thoughts from the universe. The severely injured Grimm was merely whimpering on the ground as the hilt of the sword protruded from its torso. The medical staff arrive very rapidly, with most of them tending to Dove, using their aura to stem the blood flow. The other 3 were quickly moved to the infirmary for immediate treatment. Kyle backs away from the windows, turning his head to meet the stare of everybody. "Those Grimm can sure fight" spoke Kyle as he looked back to Dove, whose was being treated by the medical staff.

"It seems that the Grimm alternates between ranged and melee attacks" spoke Pyrrha.

"They also seem to be capable of working with one another" added Ren.

"It does seem that ranged weaponry will easily take them out" finished Kyle as he stands up. Professor Port walks over the speaks "Team RWBY and JNPR, you are up, Kyle you will have to watch first" spoke Professor Port as he motions Kyle after him.

"How come I don't get my turn yet?" childishly asked Kyle as he walked behind Professor Port in the tunnel overlooking the two arenas.

"You'll get your chance" spoke Professor Port as he smiled to him. As the two look from above, they both prepare to release the Grimm.

_**At the Arena Grounds**_

"Right, remember, try to use ranged weapons" spoke Weiss as she checked Myrtenaster.

"Here they come" spoke Yang as she begins firing Ember Celica at the approaching Grimm. The Grimm jumps back, clearly startled by the explosions, using this opportunity, Ruby fires Crescent Rose, hitting one of the Grimm in its upper arm. The arm was barely connected to the body at this point, it's blood pouring along the ground as it squealed in pain. Blake begins to fire Gambol Shroud, hitting the wounded Grimm's arms twice before the third shot effectively removes it from the Grimm. Suddenly, one of the Grimm jumps up, "Weiss!" yelled Ruby as she pointed to the Grimm. Weiss immediately forms a glyph before the Grimm as it attacks, the glyph disappearing once the Grimm was back on the ground, dropping all the absorbed feathers downward. Weiss began parrying with one of the Grimm, she was slashing at it's arms whenever it swung, causing the Grimm to constantly pull it's arms back. Yang was beating one of the Grim senselessly, punch after punch she knocked the Grimm back, before uppercutting it to send it to the ground. She then motioned Ruby over, who uses her scythe to slit the Grimms throat while it was down. The remaining Grimm was quickly overwhelmder by the pure tenacity of Team RWBY combined, leaving the wounded Grimm by its own. The Grimm whimpered as it tried to run away, but is quickly taken out by Weiss's Myrtenaster. "Oh yea!" cheered Yang as she high fived Ruby. The group celebrated, not aware of the trouble nearby.

_**At the second Arena Grounds**_

Jaune had just impacted up against the wall as the Grimm charges him. Nora attacks one of the Grimm with her war hammer, slamming it into the ground, and the blast of the hammer, pulverizing its head on the ground. Ren continues shooting the Grimm, the bullets impacting its skin, causing it to stop every time. Soon Ren ran out of the bullets, however the Grimm was already barely alive as it walked to Ren, stopping infront of him as it collapses, dead. Pyrrha had already killed hers by the time Nora was done. Jaune was still fighting his, using his shield to his advantage, eventually Jaune gets a good slice, ripping out the Grimm's lower abdomen. The entrails spilled out, and blood began to pool, the Grimm screeches out in agony before abruptly dieing. "Well done Teams RWBY and JNPR, please come up" spoke Professor Port before turning to Kyle, "Get down there".

Kyle stood alone as he waited for the gate before him to open. "Are you sure he's capable of handling two at once?" asked Yang as she looked down.

"He's fully capable of doing so, and if he can't I can always send one of you to help him" spoke Professor Port as he opens the gate. Out comes two of the Grimm, they begin to circle him. Kyle extends out his baton watching the two Grimm, suddenly one of them hops up, and Kyle begins sprinting to the other Grimm. The Grimm in the air doesn't fire as if knowing that if it fired it would wound the other Grimm, so instead it lands back onto the ground and runs over to the other Grimm, that has begun to engage with Kyle. The two forces swung with each other, each hit with a loud thud as the metal collided with the arms. The two fought like this as the second Grimm came up, upon which, Kyle breaks away from the fight, narrowly dodging the dive the Grimm attempted. As he backed away, he quickly turns the baton into it's shotgun state, aiming as the Grimm leaped back at him, and he fires. The rounds pelt through the head of the Grimm, sending it far back, with 90% of its head gone. The blood flowed through the arena like a river. The Grimm that Kyle had engaged earlier resumes its fight with Kyle. The two traded blows while blocking the other, with Kyle's baton slamming into its arms and its arms slamming into Kyle's baton. Eventually Kyle gets the drop on the Grimm, and swings the baton upwards, sending the Grimm into the air, landing onto it's back. He shot the Grimm, signaling the end of the match. "Come on up here for your evaluation" spoke Professor Port as he broke away from the microphone.

"However, the clumsiness of your engagement did effect how long it took you to immobilize all of the Grimm, nonetheless, you did win, so Team RWBY will walk away with 95%" announced Professor Port. He then turns his attention to Team JNPR, "The four of you also succeeded in immobilizing the Grimm, however 's clumsiness caused himself to get injured. , you did well however your moves were to slow, engage with faster prejudice to cut down on execution time" spoke Professor Port before adding "You all walk away with 89%". He then turns to the final individual, who was walking up the stairs. "Your engagement tactics were well thought out, with you coming to realization that the Grimm worked together meant that they would not wound one another. You used that to your advantage, which also got you into the spar match with one of them, your dodge was sloppy, however it worked and the Grimm misses the dive, and you executed it. You continued to fight the other Grimm with your baton although you could have easily dealt with it using your shotgun once more. You walk away with 97%." spoke Professor Port as he walked away. "Dismissed" spoke Professor Port as he left the arena. Upon Professor Port's leave, the group of friends begin to talk with one another, some bragging while some compliments. "Those shots were pretty good Ruby" spoke Kyle as he looked to the smaller girl, who was hoping up and down in excitement, clearly happy that she has gotten a chance to show off her fighting.

"Your ability to keep up the sparring with the Grimm was pretty good Kyle" nervously spoke Jaune before adding "Me...Not so much".

"Jaune, don't doubt yourself. You can always become better, and soon you will be able to spar easily with the Grimm." spoke Kyle in an attempt to make Jaune feel better. "What's up next?"

"We have dueling with " spoke Weiss as she began walking out of the arena.

_**At the Amphitheatre**_

"Today we will have a member from Team RWBY and another student face off with one another in class today" announced . She looked down to Team RWBY, all the girls were eager to duel off with somebody, she picks out "Ruby Rose, onto the stage please". Ruby jumps out of her seat and runs onto the stage, unfolding Crescent Rose once she got on. looks through the students, before picking out "Lie Ren, onto the stage".

The pair prepare their weapons, waiting for the countdown. "Three..Two..One..Go!" spoke as Ren immediately starts firing Stormflower at Ruby. Ruby uses her semblance, and disappears in a petal of roses, and she was suddenly behind Ren. She swings her scythe, hitting Ren; sending him sliding across the stage. He quickly recovers and begins shooting once more, Ruby disappears in a petal of roses again, however, Ren's gun was pointed to her face as soon as she was behind him. Ruby spins her scythe, knocking the gun out of Ren's hand, however he spins away from Ruby, and points the other weapon at her. She swings low, Ren jumps over it, but is hit by the handle of the scythe, and Ruby transforms Crescent Rose into its shotgun form. "Alright, that is enough" spoke as she looked down to her tablet. " Ren, you are able to adapt quickly which is admirable, however, you allowed yourself to be disarmed to quickly" spoke as she motioned the two to sit. "Kyle Wasser, onto the stage" promptly causing Kyle to walk onto the stage, extending out his metal baton with an audible **click**. "Cardin Winchester, onto the stage" spoke unaware of the previous encounters. Cardin confidentally walks onto the stage, receiving many hateful looks, but he didn't care, only knowing that beating Kyle would help regain pride.

The two stand across from each other, and **3...2...1...THE MATCH STARTS**. Cardin charges at Kyle, whom simply rolls out of the way, and he switches his baton into it's dual magnum mode, firing as he walks up to Cardin. The bullets hit's Cardin, but due to the use of concussion rounds, they were not fatal. Upon seeing that Cardin was momentarily stunned, Kyle quickly reforms his baton as he swung hard. Cardin manages to get his mace up in time to block the hit, and he attempts to kick Kyle. However, Kyle manages to grab his leg during the attempt, and he pulls back his baton, smashing it into Cardin's knee once he retracted it. Cardin letted out a yelp of pain before being shoved backwards, landing on his ass. Some of the crowd watching gave a small laugh before refocusing on the battle, Cardin swings his mace at Kyle, who blocks it in turn with the baton, he then quickly threw a jab, hitting Kyle. Unaffected from the hit, Kyle spins to the left, building momentum of the baton as it slammed into Cardin's armor, leaving a small dent. The momentum of the swing launches Cardin onto the ground, Kyle who quickly takes the initiative to step on Cardin's chest plate, aiming down his shotgun baton. "Match over" spoke , upon which Kyle stepped off, retracting his baton as he walked to his seat. "You're inability to react to his strikes speed and ferocity is what made you lose Cardin, and you were much to predictable" spoke as she typed into the tablet, before promptly closing it and placing it away.

"Class dismissed"


	15. A Haunting Past

"I was on a snowy cliff,and I remember looking at a tombstone of my mom, but then I turned around and than Weiss was there" explained Ruby as everyone watched in interest. "And then you called my name and then we hugged, and I could see my mom off in the distance" spoke Ruby as she looked to Weiss, who still didn't pay too much attention. She then hugged Weiss, who was surprised, dropping her fork into her food, "You dunce!" spoke Weiss as she returned the hug to Ruby.

"Who feels like sharing another strange dream?" asked Kyle as he looked around the table.

"I guess I got one" spoke Yang as she raised her head from Kyle's shoulder. Everyone at the table turns their head to Yang, who began to recall her dream. "I remembered getting off my bike and walking to the accident scene of Kyle's incident" started Yang, as she placed her hand onto Kyle, who seemed to frown when she mentioned the incident, but he didn't say anything. "I watched as everything played out the way Kyle spoke it, but once they left, I helped Kyle from underneath the car, and putted him up on the guard rail, and I walked over to his parents but then dipass woke me up" playfully spoke Yang as she hits Kyle on the shoulder.

"Oh, gee my fault for waking you up" spoke Kyle sarcastically as he spitted out his tongue at her. The two share a small laugh before Kyle started to continue on his food. The group continued to talk with one another, however suddenly "Oh shit" spoke Yang as she spills her drink onto Kyle's lap.

"That-s..s fu..fucking cold" stuttered Kyle as he leaned forward awkwardly.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" apologized Yang as she quickly grabbed a napkin, and started to wipe away at the wet areas, little did she think as she continued to wipe. Kyle suddenly grabs her wrist, and gently takes the napkin away from her hand before whispering to her ear "You're wiping at my crotch Yang", he was blushing slightly. He then resumed to wipe away at the wet area, and Yang simply shrugged and continued to eat. Kyle places the napkin onto the table and resumes eating, all conversations continuing with the pair adding in whenever they felt like it. "_**So what if I'm wiping away at his crotch? I'm just cleaning it"**_ thought Yang as she looked over to him. Kyle notices the stare and quickly looks over mouthing out "What's wrong?".

She leans in and whispers into his ear "Why do you care so much that I wipe your crotch? I'm just cleaning it up from the mess".

"I'm sorry Yang but it looks extremely wrong in public" whispered Kyle back as he quickly gives a peck on her cheek.

_**During Physical Training**_

"Team JNPR, and Kyle you will all work together to transport each member of Team RWBY across the course I have prepared for you" spoke as she nodded to them. "You will discuss who carries who as of now, I will expect you to be ready in two minutes".

"Alright, who's carrying who?" asked Ren as he looked over to his team.

"Pyrrha can easily carry Weiss, Ruby can easily be carried by Nora, You two can carry Blake and I'll carry Yang?" asked Kyle as he looked to the rest of the team.

"Sounds good" beamed Nora as she walked over to Ruby.

"Good plan" spoke Pyrrha as she walked to Weiss.

"Good enough" spoke Ren as Jaune joined him to Blake. Kyle walks over to Yang, who doesn't seem to surprised.

"Through the power of smarts I have gotten myself to carry you" beamed Kyle as he lifted her up,she ties her hand behind his neck to help him carry her easier. "Ready" yelled Ren to who points them over to the start of the course. The course consisted of 6 components, the first being a mud run, the second being evasive running (dodge and weave), third being a normal 100M sprint, the fourth component consisted of a uphill mud run, the fifth being a run back down the mud, and the final component was a scenario where it's a 100M run, however the person you are carrying will pick up a gun and must hit 3 targets as you run. "You are expected to **NOT** drop the person you are carrying under any circumstances" ordered as she watched the people line up.

"3...2...1...Go!" yelled as she watched them take off.

_**Nora and Ruby's trip**_

"Wee!" shouted Nora happily as they began running.

"Nora don't drop me in the mud!" shouted Ruby as she held Nora tightly.

"No Problem!" happily beamed Nora as she ran through the mud. Slowing down to ensure that she wouldn't fall. "That was easy!" happily exclaimed Nora as the hyperactive girl begin running through the cones. She dodged and weaved in between the cones gracefully, clearing the second obstacle with relative ease. "You're doing good Nora!" cheered Ruby as she held onto Nora tightly as Nora picks up the pace on the 100M sprint. Up next came the uphill mud run, Nora was slower than normal, but was considerably faster than the rest of the team, due to her to the fact that she is constantly hyper. "Ruby, I think I'm going to drop you!" teasingly spoke Nora as she pretends to weaken her grip on Ruby.

"Ahh! Don't drop me Nora!" screamed Ruby, before noticing how Nora was laughing. Soon the pair reached the top, a little ahead of the rest, however Kyle and Pyrrha were not too far behind, with Kyle nearing the top and Pyrrha just behind him. Nora suddenly jumps up, slidding her legs underneath Ruby as they glide down the mud hill. "Weee!" happily beamed Nora as Ruby also joins in with her as they quickly slide down. Upon reaching the bottom, Nora quickily runs over to the table, "Grab a gun Ruby!", yelled Nora happily. As soon as Ruby grabs the gun, Nora bolts down the 100M, and with that she could hear **BANG, BANG, BANG **before hearing Ruby speak "I got three!". She then sprints as fast as her legs could, and crosses the end of the obstacle course in first place.

"That was great!" happily beamed Nora as she high fived Ruby.

_**Weiss and Pyrrha's trip**_

"Hold on tight!" spoke Pyrrha as she bolts down the track, noticing that Kyle was on par with her while Nora was moving slightly faster, gaining a small lead. She then carefully ran over the mud being extremely careful as Weiss constantly spoke "Don't you dare drop me!". As they clear the mud, Kyle is slightly ahead of them, with Nora even further up, Pyrrha suddenly increases her pace as she skillfully dodge and weave through the cones, bumping into one as she hurried through. She had regained lost ground between her and Kyle, but Nora was still ahead, which didn't surprise anyone. As Pyrrha began to rapidly ascend the mountain, she stumbles slightly, but quickly regains her footing and quickly ascends, trying to catch up to Kyle, who was just ahead. As they got to the top, they notice Kyle sliding down the mud with Yang, deciding that it would be more fast and fun she suddenly yells "I'm sorry!" as she jumps up and slides down the mud with Weiss screaming in her arms. The two quickly reach the bottom as they ran over to the table. "Grab a gun!" yelled Pyrrha as Weiss quickly grabs a gun, she began to sprint down the 100M.

"Keep it steady!" yelled Weiss as she slowed down, the distinct sound of the gun goes off, **BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG. **"I got the three targets! Run!" shouted Weiss as she pointed to the finish line up ahead. She crosses it behind Nora, and at the same time that Kyle crosses it with Yang. "That was fun" spoke Pyrrha as she placed down Weiss, who was unamused, but she wasn't angry.

_**Kyle and Yang's Trip**_

"Hold on!" spoke Kyle as he jumps into the mud, and he quickly moves forward. "Goddamn Nora is fast" spoke Kyle as he pulled his leg out of the mud and begins to run through the cones. He skillfully weaves through the cones with relative ease, however, Nora retained her lead in-front of the duo, while Pyrrha was on par with them. As they neared the mud hill, Yang couldn't help but grasp onto Kyle tighter as he climbs up the hill. "You got this!" cheered Yang as Kyle picks up the pace, reaching the top seconds before Pyrrha.

He saw Nora jump and slide down, deciding that he too, would do so. "Hold on tight Yang!" shouted Kyle as he hopped up, placing legs underneath her as they slid down the mud mountain. "When you're going down the slide, and you feel something glide" spoke Kyle before adding in jokingly "Diarrhea, but in this case, it's just mud". Yang couldn't help laugh at his remark as he got up running over to the table, "Grab a gun and shoot 3 targets!" shouted Kyle as Yang grabbed one of the guns. **BANG,BANG,BANG; "**I got the three targets, now go!" shouted Yang as she pointed to the finish line. They cross on par with Pyrrha, giving the two teams second place. "That was great" spoke Kyle, opening his mouth to say something before Yang leans in for a kiss.

_**Ren, Jaune, and Blake's Trip**_

Unlike the other teams however. Ren, Jaune and Blake lagged behind due to the required co-ordination. "Oh no! The mud!" yelled Jaune as he falls face first into the mud.

Ren barely holds onto Blake as he desperately runs across the mud, "Get up Jaune!". Jaune scrambles to his feet as he walked behind Ren, helping to support Blake, who lazily laid on there arms. "Here come the cones!" shouted Ren as he began navigating about the cones, Jaune knocking over a few as he follows after Ren.. "Mud hill!" yelled Ren as he began to carefully ascend the mud. Jaune barely holds onto Blake as they go up the mud.

"I'm slipping!" screamed Jaune as he began to lose his footing.

"We're just at the top, hold on!" responded Ren as he quickly steps onto the top of the hill, just as Jaune slips and falls into the mud once more. Blake couldn't help but giggle as the blonde boy picks himself off the mud. "Hold on Blake!" yelled Ren as he jumped down. Jaune slid down the mud hill screaming, while sliding down on his stomach. "Jaune help me!" spoke Ren as he watched Jaune scramble to his feet and help support Blake. They ran pass the table, Blake luckily grabbing the gun as they did. **BANG,BANG,BANG**. "I got the targets" spoke Blake as they continued to run the final stretch. They cross the finish line, both exhausted. Jaune falls onto the ground, his face and body covered in mud.

"Congratulations on completing the obstacle, dinner is in three hours, class dismissed" spoke as she left the track.

"I need to shower" spoke Kyle as he reached his hand behind his back, feeling wet mud on his back.

"I'd say Jaune needs it the most" joked Ren as everyone looked over to the mud covered boy. Kyle begins laughing as he pats Jaune's back and points at the showers. The boys walk together to take a shower in their respective showers, leaving the girls together. "I guess me and Nora need to take a shower too" spoke Pyrrha as she walks to the shower, followed by the happy-go-lucky girl. "Right, we're going to our room" spoke Weiss as she dragged Ruby along, who rested her head on Weiss's shoulder. "_**Might as well take a shower myself, it'll kill the time and Kyle'll be done by the time I'm finished"**_ thought Yang as she walks to the showers.

_**In the men's showerroom**_

"Heaven helps the man who fights his fears~" sang Jaune as he cleansed his chest.

"Love's the onllly thing that keeps me here!~" sang along Kyle before he rinsed his chest of soap.

"You're the reason that I'm hanging on!" sang Ren as he rinsed his hair.

"My heart's staying where my heart belongs!" sang Jaune.

"I'm Free!" sang the trio as they turn off the water, drying themselves off.

"Excellent singing you guys!" beamed Jaune as he steps out of the shower, wearing his boxers.

"Couldn't sing it better myself" spoke Kyle as he stepped out of the shower, also in boxers. The boys continue to hum the song as they get dressed. "The song's phenomenal, I'm glad that I'm a fan of the Achieve-Men" spoke Kyle as he grabbed his leather jacket out from his locker.

"Oh yea? Did you know they're going to be in Vale for a concert next week" spoke Jaune as he pulled on his black undershirt.

"Seriously? I need to get some tickets pronto" spoke Kyle as he pulled on the jacket.

"Hey, buy some for all of us, I'm pretty sure everyone would enjoy the concert" spoke Ren as he pulled on his green jacket.

"Consider it done!" beamed Kyle as he walked out of the locker room. "_**Right, my scrolls in my pocket and the tablet's in the room, I'll go get some tickets right now" **_thought Kyle as he exited the small structure. As he walked back to his dorm, something felt off, as if someone was watching him. As he turns around the corner a set of hands grabs him and pins him to the wall. His lips were invaded and he looked to the perpetrator as none other than Yang. They broke apart as Yang unpins Kyle from the wall, "Took you long enough!" spoke Yang as she stood infront of his door.

"Come on, lets get inside" speaks Kyle as he uses his scroll to unlock the door.

_**On the rooftop of the opposite building**_

"Is that him?" asked the man as he pointed to Kyle.

"That's the one" replied Cardin as he looked to the man, "Isn't he the boy from the bridge?" he asked with a smirk.

"I think that is the boy" spoke the man as he stood up, "Looks like he didn't listen when I said, **don't mess with the Winchesters**".

_**Back in the dorm room**_

The two figures laid in bed together, holding each other as they lay there. The silence was broken when Kyle suddenly speaks up "Do you hear that?" bolting up from the bed, he grabs his baton, extending it as he does.

"Hear what?" asked Yang as she ran over to Ember Celica, putting it on as she listened to Kyle.

"I hear whispers and footsteps from the roof" spoke Kyle as he loaded dust rounds into his baton rifle.

"Should I get the others?" asked Yang as she reached for the door.

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled Kyle as she twists the handle, causing the door to blow inwards, entrapping the blonde underneath the door, unconscious.

_**In Team RWBY's room**_

"Did you hear that" asked Weiss as she broke free from Ruby's embrace. Weiss quickly hurried over to Myrtenaster, picking up her revolver-rapier as she looked down the hall. Down the hall stood 10 men, dressed in black, flocking into the room down the hall. "Ruby! Get up!" quietly yelled Weiss as she looked over to Ruby, who was grabbing Crescent Rose.

_**Meanwhile in Team JNPR's room**_

"Um, did you guys hear that?" asked Jaune as he sat up in his bed, a confused expression on his face.

"Yea, what's going on?" tiredly asked Nora as she sat up. **Knock, Knock ,Knock** laminated from the door. Jaune opens the door to see Weiss, "Get your team up and help!" quietly whispered Weiss as she pointed down the hall. Upon looking down the hall, Jaune bolts awake, beckoning his team up. The group prepared their weapons as they watch the men down the hall.

_**Inside the Room**_

"Didn't you learn your lesson, **boy?** Asked one of the men as he walked over to him, unaware of Kyle's baton between his back as he laid on the bed.

"Nope" spoke Kyle as he spitted his tongue out, he swings the baton, slamming it into the side of the mans head, launching him to the wall. The other men quickly flock to him, wielding machetes and wearing the generic bad guy glasses. "You guys look way to generic" spoke Kyle as he slams his baton into one of the men's leg, shattering his leg as he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. One of the men swings, and misses, landing his machete into the bed as Kyle kicks his face, swinging his baton at the group, hitting a few, pushing back to team of men. However, more men flocked into the room as the battle raged on, the sounds of cracking and cries of pain going through the hall. At the beginning he easily pushed them back, but with more entering the room when one falls, he was beginning to feel overwhelmed. He kept swinging however, determined to drive out the men who has returned to finish the job.

_**In the hall**_

"Come get some assholes!" jokingly spoke Nora as she fires her grenade launcher down the hall. Sending a lot of the goons upwards, however, more came down the hall, charging at them. Pyrrha, Ruby and Ren were engaging the men with their weapons using their ranged modes, while Jaune and Weiss were in the front, pushing the men back. Gunshots and explosions ring through the building, awakening students, who look into the hall surprised to see the men and the students fighting. As soon as students took notice, Blake and Velvet joins the fray, attacking from the other side. The men caught in the middle awaited two faiths, to either be killed by students of Beacon, or be taken down by their target inside the room, who was still fighting. The students ripped loose on the men, however they soon began to run out of ammunition, resulting in students charging at the men.

_**Back inside the room**_

The weapons clashed as he attempted to block and immobilize as many men as possible. The numbers of strikes coming from several positions was beginning to overwhelm him. The sound of students and the men outside brawling helped him realize the fact, that he wasn't the only target. One of the men managed to strike a good blow into Kyle's left arm, however he only slashed it, giving him a cut on the arm. Soon the man was on the floor, alongside the other men who had suffered the same fate. The clashing of metal was the only sound in the room, with only the men falling and his wounds increasing, it seemed as the battle was in a fair state. One of the men brought out a gun, and fires, hitting the boys leg, the aura blocking it, but causes him to stumble which in turn, causes him to miss his block, earning a machete cut into his left arm once more. Another shot rings out, and he was bleeding from his upper chest. "_**Desperate times call for desperate measures" **_thought Kyle as he reaches for the Schnee dust container on his belt. He threw it into the hall, and just before it was out of his aim, he shoots it, igniting the dust inside, creating a fireball, that burnt the bodies, and spreaded onto the ones who stand near them. He had used the last of his aura to prevent him from taking damage from the fireball. Most of the men fell to the ground, burning. Soon the students rid of all the survivors, leaving the students in silence of the aftermath.

"Isn't that Kyle's room?" asked Jaune as he walked over to the door. He looked inside to see the burning corpses and Kyle up against the wall, busy with his chest. He walks over to him, and watches as he points over to the door that was pinning someone. He lifts up the door, placing it gently on the ground to see Yang laying there, she had a few shrapnel impaled into her, but nothing serious from the looks of it. He calls out to Pyrrha, who promptly enters the room, going over to Yang to tend to her. Jaune moves over to Kyle, "Are you alright? You look like you're shot, I should get the nurse" nervously spoke Jaune, getting up before Kyle grabbed his arm.

"It's just a flesh wound, get Yang to medical, I'll be fine, I just need to grab something" spoke Kyle as he slowly stood up. Jaune nods and helps Pyrrha carefully carry Yang out of the room. He quickly walks over to his closet, opening it and grabbing out his plain old white t-shirt that he had for sleeping. He cuts it into 3 equal long strips, using two of them to bandage over his arm as a makeshift bandage to stem the bleeding until he could go get it fixed. He uses the remaining bandage to cover over the bullet wound, with the bullet still present in his chest. He had no time to react, knowing who he was after could be leaving as he covered his wounds.

_**Back to Yang, Pyrrha and Jaune in the courtyard**_

Pyrrha and Jaune carefully carried Yang along the courtyard, making sure that their movements wouldn't cause the injuries to worsen. The pair lifted her up the stairs, before placing her down on the ground when they heard her cough. Her vision blurred and her head ached as she regained consciousness, not remembering what has happened. "What happened?" asked Yang as she held her head in pain, ignoring the pain in her lower abdomen.

"I'm not exactly sure, but we're going to get you to medical Yang" spoke Pyrrha as she carefully lifted the other girl up.

"Why are you taking me to medical?" asked Yang as she looked to Pyrrha confused.

"You might have wood coming out of your stomach Yang" spoke Pyrrha before she kicks the door into the infirmary, surprising the nurse inside. Upon seeing Yang's wounds, the nurse beckoned the trio to an bed in the room, laying underneath a light. "It's all going to be fine Yang" reassuringly spoke Pyrrha as she squeezed Yang's hand reassuringly as the nurse walks in with tweezers and stitches.

_**On the rooftop of the second dorm**_

Kyle bursts through the door, finding himself before 10 men and two figures standing on the heliport. "Well,well, if it isn't Kyle" spoke Cardin as he stepped into the light, allowing the shattered moon's light to shine onto his face.

"Who else would it be asshole?" asked Kyle sarcastically as he extends his baton.

"I'd watch your mouth boy" spoke Cardin's Father as he walked into the light.

"You.." before the henchmen began their attack. Kyle lays waist to the first few henchmen, exchanging blows with the other henchmen as a air-shuttle begin to land on the heliport. The sound of the metal clashing screamed through the roof. The cracking of bones began to start, henchmen fall as the baton slams into their leg. One of the men throw a lucky shot from the dark, landing a surprise hit on Kyle, leaving a deep wound in his calf. "Fuck..." spoke Kyle as he dropped to the ground, slamming his baton into the man as he did. The remaining henchmen quickly climb onto the air shuttle with Cardin and his father. The air-shuttle takes off as he watches it leave, the sounds of footsteps laminate from the roof entry way. Out comes Weiss and Ruby, the pair look to the shuttle as it fly's away, "We just missed it" spoke Ruby as she watched the aircraft.

"Some help please?" asked Kyle as he held his calf with his left hand, stemming the bleeding as he did so.

"Oh, oops" spoke Ruby as she quickly help Kyle to his feet, helping him limp to the infirmary.

"What happened up there?" asked Weiss as she placed Myrtenaster onto her persona.

"Cardin and his father had henchmen attack the school. Looks like some of us are targets, I'm not sure who else can be the target besides me though" explained Kyle as he stumbles slightly, Ruby still holding him up. The trio close into the infirmary, Weiss pushing the door open for Ruby and Kyle to enter.

_**Inside the Infirmary**_

"All the shrapnel should be extracted, all the big wounds are stitched, she should recover by next week with the help of her Aura" explained the nurse to Jaune and Pyrrha as he looked into the main room, seeing Weiss, Ruby and Kyle stand there waiting. "Excuse me, but I'll have to check with the others" spoke the nurse as he takes his leave from the room. Yang remained still, her body aching if she dare moves. "You heard him Yang, you'll be out by next week!" beamed Pyrrha as she held Yang's hand reassuringly. "How do you feel right now? Asked Pyrrha as she looked to Yang's tired lilac eyes.

"Could be better" responded Yang as she looked to Pyrrha's large green eyes. Her stare shifts into the infirmary, where she could see Weiss and Ruby stare in disgust at something.

_**In the main infirmary**_

"Hold still" spoke the nurse as he cut out the makeshift bandages, exposing the wounds he had bandaged earlier. The nurse grabbed his beaker of medical alcohol "_**This is going to suck so bad"**_ thought Kyle as the nurse raises the beaker. "This is going to hurt" spoke the nurse as he began pouring the fluid onto the wound. Kyle grabs the table next to him, holding it tightly in pain as the nurse cleaned the wounds. "Alright, we're done with sterilizing" spoke the nurse as he brought out forceps, bringing them to the wound in his chest. The cold metal protrudes into his chest, giving him a strange tingly feeling as he grabs the bullet lodged in his chest, carefully pulling it out. He places the cartridge onto a silver tray next to him, before grabbing stitches, immediately working on the wound. "Eeeew" childishly groaned Ruby as she covered her eyes with her hand.

"You can look at Grimm entrails, but not a person's inner flesh?" asked Kyle as the nurse tugged the needle through the wound.

"That's different" pouted Ruby, making the heiress smile.

"Alright, you should be fine" spoke the nurse as he place his sewing needle onto the tray with the bullet.

"Oh yea, excuse me, but did three people come in here by any chance. Two blondes and one red head?" asked Kyle as he carefully stands up.

"Yeah, they're in the room over there" pointed the nurse as he walked through a set of two doors, leaving the trio in the infirmary entrance. Kyle walks over to the door, followed by Ruby and Weiss. As he turns the doorknob, he is greeted by the sight of Yang laying on the bed, looking at him. Pyrrha sat next to her bed, holding her hand as Jaune was leaned up against the wall. "Are you alright?" asked Kyle as he walked over to Yang.

"She should be fine, but she'll need a week to recover" spoke Pyrrha as she looked to Yang, who tiredly looked to her.

"You need to rest" spoke Kyle as he sat down next to her. Ruby hugged Weiss as she watched her sister lay on the bed, several bandages can be seen covering her torso down to her legs.

"Is Yang going to be okay Weiss?" sadly asked Ruby as she looked to the heiress.

"She'll be fine Ruby, your sister is a big girl" spoke Weiss as she kissed Ruby's forehead in reassurance.

"Are you okay Sis?" tiredly asked Yang as she looked over to the smaller girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yang" replied Ruby as she walked over to her sister's bed. Ruby bends down, hugging Yang as Yang rubs the back of her head.

"I'll be fine Ruby. Just give me some time to rest" spoke Yang as she rubbed the back of her sister's hair reassuringly.

"Alright Yang" spoke Ruby before adding "I'll visit everyday!". Yang weakly smiles to her, showing that she was grateful for her sister's devotion.

"Come on, lets give Yang time to rest" quietly ushered Kyle as he held the door open, allowing the rest of the group to leave. Before he leaves however, he walks back over to Yang's bed, "I'm really sorry for what happened Yang" apologized Kyle as he leaned down to Yang, kissing her forehead. "Just try to get some rest, we'll come by tomorrow" spoke Kyle as he walked out the room, leaving the blonde brawler by herself with her thoughts.


	16. Dreamer

As the group leave the infirmary, they watch as academy guards rush past them, running over to the dormitory. The group walked out of the building, watching the dorm building as the academy guards flood in. Air shuttles fly overhead as VPD (Vale Police Department) walked through the campus, the group whispered to each other as they walk through the courtyard. "Why is the VPD here?" whispered Ruby as she looked to Weiss, who was dumbfounded as she watched.

"Obviously here to track down whoever came here" whispered Jaune as he looked to Pyrrha, who nods in agreement.

"Why don't they just ask me? I know who attacked it after all" spoke Kyle as he confidently walked through the courtyard. The detectives on seen quickly rushing to him, "What do you mean you know who did this?" asked the first detective as the second detective bring out his notepad.

"It was Cardin Winchester and his father" spoke Kyle before explaining, " came back to finish what he started with me. However, I do believe I wasn't the only target". The second detective writes down quickly what Kyle had said, before the first detective speaks up again, "What proof do you have?"

"Follow me to my once nice dorm room" spoke Kyle as he jogged into the dorm, the two detectives following after.

"Well, that was revealing" spoke Jaune as he looked over to Pyrrha, who rubbed her chin.

"Finish what he started?" mumbled Pyrrha before snapping her fingers, "Of course! He was the one who attacked Kyle on the bridge!".

Kyle bends down, grabbing one of the hardly conscious henchmen in his closet. "Speak up dipshit, Winchester sent you here correct?" asked Kyle as he looked to the man, who smirks.

"I ain't telling you shit" spoke the man, before flinching in pain as Kyle kicks his broken leg.

"Feel like being paralyzed?" asked Kyle as he extended the baton, the man shaking his head rapidly.

"Alright, alright!" spoke the man as Kyle smirks and retracts the baton, placing it onto his slightly burnt belt. "Yes, we were sent here by ", spoke the man as he looked to the detectives, who jotted down into the notebook.

"Were there other targets?" asked Kyle as he immediately extends his baton, frightening the injured man.

"Yes, we were also supposed to take out as many students as possible" spoke the man as he cowers back to the wall of the closet.

"Excellent" spoke the detective as he jots down the final words, closing the notebook when he finishes.

"Thank you for the leads" spoke the detectives as the pair leave, Professor Ozpin entering after them followed by Glynda Goodwitch. Professor Ozpin steps over one of the burnt bodies, raising an eyebrow to Kyle as he looked to the burnt bodies around him. "Feel like explaining this?" spoke Professor Ozpin as he raises his mug to his face.

"Well, the men continued to swarm in, and I was already injured" spoke Kyle as he points to his bandaged chest, "So I threw a red dust container into the middle of the men, and shot it, and made a human barbeque" jokingly spoke Kyle as he nervously rubs the back of his neck. Professor Ozpin stood with a stoic expression, carefully examining him. "Alright" was all Professor Ozpin said.

"Uh, sorry for asking, but where am I going to sleep now that my room is badly burnt and there's burning bodies on the ground?" asked Kyle as he pointed to one of the burnt corpses.

"You'll be sharing rooms with Team RWBY, I've already notified them" spoke Professor Ozpin as he walks out of the room, followed by . "_**Oh boy"**_ was the only thing that popped into mind as he salvaged whatever things he needed.

_**Inside the infirmary**_

Yang laid on the bed as she slept quietly, suddenly the sound of the door clicking open awakens her. "Ah, sorry for interrupting your sleep Long" spoke Professor Ozpin as he raised his mug to his mouth.

"It's fine, what do you want?" asked Yang as she groggily looked to the man.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions is all" spoke Professor Ozpin as he stood there, drinking out of his mug.

"Go ahead" replied Yang as she began to wake herself up, looking to him.

"How'd you get into the infirmary?" asked Professor Ozpin as he looked to Yang, examining her wounds.

"Well, I went to leave Kyle's room as the door exploded when I twisted the door knob, but I don't remember much after that" spoke Yang as she grabbed her aching head.

"Why were you in his room, shouldn't you be in your dorm?" asked Professor Ozpin as he raised an eyebrow at the blushing blonde.

"Well, I am sort of going out with him, so I kind of recently been sleeping with him" blushed Yang as she rubbed her forehead, trying to wipe away her aching head.

"Fair enough, are you aware of who attacked?" asked Professor Ozpin as he walked to the door.

"Nope" responded Yang as she watched him open the door to leave.

"Alright Long, I'll excuse you from class for the week" spoke Professer Ozpin as he shuts the door behind him, once more, leaving the blonde by herself. "_**Ugh, my head is pounding"**_ thought Yang as she shifted to a more comfortable position. She laid there, soon drifting to sleep.

_**The next day**_

"Wake up!" shouted Weiss as she threw her pillow at the figure sleeping on the floor in a bag.

"Stop it, I'm getting up" groggily spoke Kyle as he slowly rises out of his bag. Weiss throws one more pillow, hitting him directly in the head, Ruby giggles as she watch Kyle toss one of the pillows back. "Goddamn, no need to throw pill... OOF" spoke Kyle as a pillow lands into his face. Weiss giggles as she hops off her bed, giving Ruby a quick peck as she jogs to the showers.

_**In the infirmary**_

Yang walked through the blazing building, the gas mask allowing her to breathe as the fume covered the inside. She held the fire extinguisher as she fires the extinguisher on any flames that blocked her path. She turned her head, to see a smaller firefighter following her, the silver eyes visible. Yang points to the right as she points at herself before pointing to the left when the path splits into two halls. Ruby nods as she slowly extinguishes flames as she walked down the right hallway, Yang herself walking to the left of the building. The fire raged as she attempts to calm one down, not affecting it whatsoever. She sighs as she kicks down a door of a room, revealing nothing inside. She kicks down the door next to it, revealing a fire inside the room, which she extinguishes before walking further down the hall. She could hear the sirens outside, with the sounds of gasps as some parts of the building collapsed from the weakening structure. She kicks down another door, to reveal a familiar figure inside, a person laid on the floor, unconscious. She quickly lifts him up, leaving behind the extinguisher as she quickly walk back to where she splitted with Ruby. Ruby was waiting there when she arrives with the person still on her shoulders. The pair quickly run out of the flaming building, it collapsing as she leaves it, she quickly places the person on the police car laying on the street. She quickly removes her helmet and gas mask, allowing her to breathe freely as she quickly places her hand near the person's nose. "_**He's not breathing!"**_ thought Yang as she quickly leaned down, blowing air into his chest as she leans back to press on his chest. She performed CPR three more times, before hearing him cough, allowing her to sigh in relief. The eyes open, revealing the ever familiar brown eyes, upon which she realizes who he was. "Kyle?" asked Yang as the person quickly pulls her into an embrace. Blake and Velvet who were police officers walk past the two, not caring as they push back some bystanders as some chunks of the building fall apart. Ruby walks over to the pair, who were still locked in an embrace. Yang can see her smile as she blushes slightly, still holding onto Kyle. "Thank you" whispered the boy as he leans back, kissing her as he did so.

_**In reality**_

"_**She looks so peaceful, it'd be a shame to disturb her"**_ thought Kyle as he smiled, watching Yang sleep in bed quietly. He simply sat down, opening his small sandwich as he digs into it, still watching the blonde sleep peacefully. "_**I guess I'll come back again after school" **_thought Kyle as he gets up, leaving behind the sandwich and Yang.

_**Back in Yang's head**_

The building collapses with a loud crack and crash as she turns around, some chunks of burnt wood flying towards them. The wood smashes into the ground, causing the crowd to gasp as the building fire rages into a huge flame. Firetrucks surrounded the building began spraying the huge inferno, to no visible effect. Kyle watched the raging inferno curiously as she runs over to one of the firetrucks, grabbing a spare hose as she too, began spraying the massive inferno. The inferno continued to rage, lighting up the darkness with it's brilliant light. A news aircraft flies overhead as it shined it's spotlight to the firefighters and the inferno, the camera watching whatever the light points to. Suddenly, a figure walks out of the raging inferno, "_**Cinder"**_ thought Yang as she quickly drops her hose, preparing Ember Celica. The police, including Blake and Velvet immediately fires their weapons at the figure, the weapons doing no damage as Cinder launches a massive fireball at the group of officers. Most of the officers burn as the ones who luckily survives immediately continue attacking. Cinder quickly fires a small fireball at the remaining officers, lighting them into a flame as they cried in agony, rolling along the ground in an attempt to put out the flames. Velvet and Blake were the last officers standing, both firing their weapons at Cinder to no effect. Cinder also fires two small fireballs at the two, igniting them into a massive walking flame as the two cried in pain. "**Please let it stop!" **screamed Velvet as she fell to her knees, falling to the ground as her body twitching in pain as it's nerves fry in the intense heat. "**Why! Why!"** cried Blake as she walks forward shortly, her eyes still visible before her skin turns black, her body dropping as her body shakes in pain as her remaining body burns to ash. Soon the two's twitching and shaking stop entirely, signaling their deaths. Yang watched in disbelief as Cinder fires a fireball at Ruby, however the smaller girl dodging it, spraying her hose at Cinder, who walks backwards in pain as the water splashes over her. Quickly grabbing the hose, she also sprays Cinder, who falls to her knees, reaching out her hand to stop the two jet streams of water. As the water hits her, it begins to turn into steam, Cinder quickly gets back onto her feet, beginning to fire back a stream of fire in the direction of the two sprays. Her beam of fire reaches Ruby first, who quickly jumps back in pain, removing her fire-proof jacket that had begun to burn apart. Cinder finishes her off with a small fireball lighting Yang's sister into a walking fireball. "**Yang! Help!**" screamed Ruby as she cried in pain, Yang quickly spraying Ruby with the water. However, she was too late, Ruby quickly collapses on the ground, not making a single movement upon landing. Cinder didn't attack Yang however, instead she moved over to the boy on the hood of the police car, who continued to watch in horror as she approaches him. Yang begun redirecting her water at Cinder, however, Cinder continued to walk over to the boy, who wouldn't move or try to run, but rather sat there. Cinder lifts up her left hand, creating the small fireball, Yang tries to extinguish the flame in her hand, but it was fruitless as Cinder throws the fireball at the police car, creating a small fire on the car, before the car explodes in a great explosion that knocks Cinder back. Yang stares at the massive fireball in horror, her greatest nightmare turned true, "_**She killed them, all of them"**_ thought Yang as she watched Cinder disappear before her in sparks of flames. Yang fell to her knees and did the only thing she could only do, she cried. The sound of sirens erupt from nearby, showing the police vehicles and ambulances rushing to the scene. Yang continued to sob there, unable to do anything more, however she quickly hears "Wake up Yang" from the familiar voice. The world began to crumble as it shook, soon she found herself darting up in her hospital bed, looking over to a confused Kyle before her.

"Yang are you all right? You began to cry in your sleep when I came by" spoke Kyle as he moved beside her bed, sitting down as he did.

"It's just a nightmare" replied Yang as she wipes her face with her bright yellow scarf, looking to the window, noticing the bright orange sky. "School's over?" asked Yang as she turned to Kyle, who still looked concerned.

"Yeah school ended 10 minutes ago, I came by to see how you were holding up" spoke Kyle as he reached his hand to hers, holding it in his palm, "Would you care to explain to me your nightmare?" asked Kyle as he looked to her. She began to explain everything she remembered, finishing with "and then you woke me up".

Kyle nods, taking a moment to respond "Well everyone's still here". Yang couldn't help but smile at his response, she felt hands wrap around her. Looking back to him, who was hugging her, he quickly sits back down, smiling brightly. "Ruby said she'll be coming by in a few minutes" spoke Kyle as he sat down in his chair. The two converse with each other, Kyle throwing a few jokes whenever he could, in an attempt to make Yang feel better after her nightmare. The door opens, and in comes in the duo, Ruby and Weiss. "Hey Sis!" beamed Ruby as she skipped over to Yang, hugging her sister as she did.

"Tell her about what happened during Professor Oobleck's class today Ruby" spoke Kyle as he stiffled his chuckle.

"Oh yea! Today in class, Professor Oobleck spilled some coffee on Nora's desk. She tasted some of it, and began running around like him!" laughed Ruby as she explained the aftermath, "and somehow Jaune got stuck on the ceiling".

"I'm still not sure how he got there, but it looked funny" added in Kyle as he chuckles.

"So, how are you feeling Yang?" asked Weiss politely as she takes a seat next to Ruby.

"Hungry, but otherwise feeling fine" spoke Yang as she looked over to Kyle, who was grabbing something.

"I got a sandwich from the cafeteria if you'd like?" asked Kyle as he brought out the plastic container holding the sandwich.

"Sure, Thanks" spoke Yang as she takes the sandwich, nibbling on it as she listens to Ruby talk about her day.

"Today wasn't the same without you" spoke Ruby as she pouted, causing the heiress to smile at her girlfriend's antics.

"Awww, I'll be out on Saturday though Ruby" optimistically spoke Yang as she held Ruby's hand reassuringly.

The door opens and the nurse looks visibly surprised at Yang's quick recovery, "At this rate you'll be out by tomorrow" spoke the nurse as he scribbled in notes on his clipboard. Everyone in the room visibly lightens up at the news.

"Yay! Yang's coming to school tomorrow!" beamed Ruby happily as she jumped up, shortly before noticing Professor Ozpin's entrance into the room.

"Actually, Yang will return to classes next week, like I said the other day" spoke Professor Ozpin as he looks to Ruby, who looks somewhat disappointed. "Kyle, I also came by to notify you of your new room" spoke Professor Ozpin as he turns to the young man standing by the bed, "Here is the scroll" spoke Professor Ozpin as he threw the scroll, Kyle catching it in his hands. "Study hard, and perform well students" spoke Professor Ozpin as he leaves the room, the nurse following after him.

"Well, that was unexpected" spoke Kyle as he turned to the three girls in the room. The three talked inside the room, eventually the orange sky turned to a black as the city lights from far away became visible, notifying them of the time of day.

"Looks like we'll get going Yang" spoke Weiss as she stands up leaving the room.

"See ya tomorrow Yang!" happily beamed Ruby as she skips out the room.

"Have a goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow Yang" spoke Kyle as he kisses her forehead as he takes his leave. Yang shifted on the bed, moving back to her old position as she began to doze off, wanting more sleep.

_**Infront of Team RWBY's dorm room**_

"Looks like my room is right next to yours" spoke Kyle as he walks over to the door on the left of Team RWBY's dorm room. He swipes the scroll through the lock, unlocking the door. He opens the door, unsurprised as the room looked like his old, however missing its decorations. He walks back into team RWBY's room to collect his stuff, "Goodnight you four" spoke Kyle as he picks up the sports bag and the sleeping bag, carrying it out the door.

"Night" beamed Ruby as she hopped onto the bed.

"Goodnight" spoke Weiss as she joins Ruby on the bed.

"Night" spoke both Blake and Velvet as he shuts the door. He carries his belongings as he enters his room. Opening the sports bag, he pulls out a limited edition poster of the "Achieve-Men", where they all dressed as superheroes. He had planned on putting it up on his old room that night, but couldn't due to the attack. He plants the poster onto where he placed the old poster in the other room. "_**Better get everything in place"**_ thought Kyle as he pulls out his clothing.

_**Inside Yang's mind**_

She wakes up in a field, and she was dressed how she normally does, in her leather jacket, yellow undershirt, her yellow scarf, everything was normal. She could see figures in the distance playing, behind her grabs a hand. She turns around, to see Ruby, who wore her casual summer clothes. "Come on Yang!" beamed Ruby as she began running to the figures, leaving the bewildered blonde behind. Yang runs after Ruby, who joyously jumps about in the meadow. As they close in on the figures, she could begin making out who they were. Kyle and Weiss are throwing a frisbee at each other, Blake and Velvet lay in the field, holding hands as they do so. Jaune and Pyrrha sat together at the picnic blanket, talking away with one another. Nora was eating ferociously while Ren watches with an amused smile. As she moves close enough within earshot, she hears "Catch!" as she turns over to Kyle's direction, she sees the frisbee mid-flight. She catches it with ease, looking back to Kyle, she notices Ruby and Weiss joining Jaune and Pyrrha at the picnic blanket. "Come on Yang!" yelled Kyle as she swings the throw, launching the frisbee high into the air. Kyle can be seen running back, jumping up as he catches it, and landing on his feet. He throws it back at her, and she takes a step back, jumping up and reaching the frisbee with her hand. Kyle began to run at her, at first she was unsure of what he was doing, but by the time he was up close, she realized what he was doing. She tries to dodge, but he catches her with his right arm, pulling her close to his chest as he purposely jumps forward, spinning around to that they landed on his back. The two laugh as he held her close to him, comforting her as he rolled over, gently placing her next to him. They both looked at each other as they smiled to one another, before looking up to the clouds. "_**This seems too good to be true"**_ thought Yang as she looked up to the bright white clouds floating about overhead. The sky had turned to a shade of orange, however it seemed to not affect the clouds coloration as they continue overhead. Suddenly, Kyle points to one of the clouds, "That one looks like Jaune".

She looks to the cloud he pointed at, and sure enough, it in fact did look like Jaune, "Wow, you're right" spoke Yang as she looked to another cloud, "That looks like you carrying me".

He looks over, smiling as he notices how it infact resembled her being carried by him. Suddenly Yang spins over, laying herself ontop of Kyle, startling him slightly as she did so. She locked her eyes with his, grabbing his arms, she pins him to the ground, as she ferociously leaned down, kissing him. "Oh go get a motel you two" spoke Weiss jokingly as she walked past them, causing Yang to blush as she gets up from Kyle. He quickly gets up, wrapping one of his arms on her shoulder, allowing her to lean on him. He smelled faintly of men's cologne, which surprised her considering how he was dressed. He wore a plain brown shirt, with blue jeans and a belt, where his baton hanged from. The day passed by like this, the two playing small games with one another, lying on the ground with one another or eating at the picnic basket. Soon the sky began to grow darker, dimming down the lights in the field. However, Kyle pulls out a lantern from nowhere, lighting it up, providing light for the two as they walk into the forest next to the meadows. He held her tightly, gently playing with her hair as she walked forward, deeper into the forest as they did. In the distance, light from a cabin ahead of them. He opens the door, and beckons her in, shutting the door behind her when she enters. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling as she looks over her shoulder, seeing Kyle coy smile that rested upon her shoulder. She looks down, noticing how his hand was moving between her legs, close to her pleasure spot. She couldn't help but moan lightly as he rubbed his hands along her leg, the two just standing there as he does so. She was suddenly lifted up by Kyle as he carries her over to a bed in one of the rooms, gently placing her onto it. He crawls into bed with her, gently planting kisses on her neck as his hand rubbed up her thigh. "Yang" spoke Kyle as he shook her, she was drooling slightly from the corner of his mouth as he shook her arm. "Yaang" spoke Kyle once more, shaking the blonde in her bed. She groggily opens her eyes, letting out a disappointed sigh when she realized it was all a dream. "Come on, it's time for you to leave the infirmary" spoke Kyle gently as he looked to his watch.

"I don't wanna walk" lazily spoke Yang as she shifted slightly in bed.

Suddenly she was lifted up into Kyle's arms, "I'll carry you back then" teasingly spoke Kyle as he began leaving the infirmary with her in his arms. Yang just smiles coyly as he walked through the courtyard, the cold breeze coming up against her skin, she shivers as the breeze hits her. "Cold?" asked Kyle as he putted her down on her feet for a moment.

"Yea" shivered Yang slightly as she stood in the courtyard.

"You can have my jacket I suppose" spoke Kyle as he removes his larger leather jacket, placing it on her shoulders before picking her up once more. 

"Thanks" sweetly spoke Yang as she kisses him, breaking away and looking ahead. They walk into the dormitory, Kyle swiping the card before lifting Yang up once more, laying her down on the bed. He was already dressed in his nightwear when he went to pick her up. "I suppose you don't need to shower tonight" spoke Kyle as he removed his boots, placing them on the ground before joining Yang on the bed. As soon as he places himself onto the bed, Yang bolts over to him, pushing her body up against his, providing her with warming heat from his body. "It's nice to have my pillow back" teasingly spoke Kyle as he wraps he arms around her.

"It's nice to have my heat back" teasingly spoke Yang as she burrowed her body deeper into Kyle. Yang couldn't help but think back to her dream, blushing all the while when she remembers what had happened.

_**Inside Weiss's Mind**_

The heiress stood before her opponent, the large animate knight. The knight stood up, looking down to her as he charges her. She pulls out Myrtenaster, using a glyph to propel herself forward, taking a few slashes on the knight. The metal clashes with the armor with no visible effect, the knight swings near her legs. She jumps, the sword going underneath her, however the knight slams his fist into her, causing her head to bleed as she flies back. She looks up to see a familiar figure fighting against the animate armor. Ruby was disappearing in petals of roses as she appears quickly around the armor, slicing at it whenever she appears before disappearing. She takes the moment while the animate armor swings maniacally to prepare Myrtenaster. The sword glows white, riddled in patterns unknown as it glows white. She darts up into the air, propelling herself into the armor, landing on the ground as the armor lands behind her, disappearing in a fit of white dust. She looks up to see the girl walk to her. Ruby walked leisurely over to her. As soon as Ruby was within arms reach, she suddenly falls forward, wrapping her arms around the heiress as she stands there, stunned. She never thought that Ruby would've been in the battle, let alone help her win the battle. So she returns the hug to the smaller girl, before the world begins to shake. "Wake up Weiss" spoke Ruby as she looks down to the girl. "Weeeeiss wake up" childishly spoke Ruby as she shaked the sleeping heiress. The heiress groggily opens her eyes, meeting the silver eyes before her. "_**Of course, it was a dream"**_ thought Weiss as she jumps off the bed, grabbing her towel before leaving the room.

_**Later that day, in Kyle's room**_

"Damnit" murmured Yang as she places the tablet down, the screen reads "**You are Dead, Continue?"**. She had nothing to do, so the entire day, she's been playing around with the tablet. That was until a thought comes up "_**What secrets could Kyle have in this room?"**_ wondered Yang as she stands up from the bed, walking over to the night stand. She opens the drawer, looking into the small notebook inside "Scrap Book" was crudely written on, with a crude writing of "Kyle" at the bottom. She opens the book, giggling as she sees the photos of who she presumed as Kyle as a baby. The pictures showed his first steps, first day to school, and first friends. The image consisted of a child version of Kyle and his class, all smiling to the camera. The next images was off a older Kyle, who was still not a teenager by the looks of it. The images consisted of trips to national landmarks, and in one case, Kyle winning a spelling bee. The later images was off early teenager years. The first image being of another child, different from the one in the first pictures. "_**That must be Kyle's younger brother"**_ thought Yang as she flips through the notebook. She stops on a page, looking at it with knowing eyes. The picture was that of the same trip to the science museum. The exact same people in the exact same place, the younger boy sitting in the center, smiling brightly at the camera. Suddenly the door is swung open, the figure standing in the doorway.


	17. A New Jerkoff In Town

The figure walks over, the brown eyes meeting the lilac ones as he did. "Getting a little nosy huh?" jokingly spoke Kyle as he sat next to her, placing his hand over her shoulders. Yang just spits her tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle lightly, before he looks down, his smile fading away as he did so.

_**Infront of Beacon Academy Gates**_

The boy looked down to his bags, watching the car drive off in the distance. He turns over to the gates, before it standing the man with his famous mug. "Welcome to Beacon Academy Tyler" spoke Professor Ozpin as he raises his mug to his face.

"Oh uh, thank you" responded Tyler as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Due to your late entry, I was unable to place you into a existing team. However I did manage to get a room prepared for you" spoke Professor Ozpin as he motions the boy to walk into the academy. Tyler lifts up his luggage, walking after the Professor as he leaded on. The two soon found themselves inside the dorm, the headmaster turning around "Here's your scroll, it's how you will open into the room, and yes you can get locked out" spoke Professor Ozpin as he reaches his hand out, holding the scroll in his hands.

"Th-Thank you" spoke Tyler as he watch the Professor take another sip out of his mug. Suddenly, the door across from his room swings open, revealing the blonde haired girl who walks out. "_**Holy shit"**_ thought Tyler as his stare meets with the lilac eyes, causing him to blush and look away. When he turns his head back, he see's the second figure closing the room to the door as he turns around, his face coming into view. "Ah, and Long, please meet the new student, Tyler" spoke Professor Ozpin as he lowers the mug from his face. The boy raising an eyebrow at Tyler, while the blonde girl just jokingly salutes to Professor Ozpin. "Heyya Umm..." spoke the blonde as she brings her finger to her mouth, tapping it.

"His name's Tyler Yang" spoke the boy as he chuckles. Suddenly the boy quickly finds his way right up to Yang, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him.

"The name's Tyler baby, can I interest you in dinner tomorrow?" charmingly spoke Tyler as he looks to the boy, who was clearly unamused.

"I'm taken" spoke Yang as she backs away, hugging onto Kyle, who looks over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, stay with that loser" bluffed Tyler as he walks down the hall.

"How rude" spoke Kyle as he pats Yang's blonde head.

"Jerk" childishly spoke Yang as she breaks her grasp off Kyle's waist. The two leaving the dorm shortly, hands together.

_**Meanwhile with Ruby and Weiss**_

"Can I interest you with dinner tonight?" asked Tyler as he looks to Weiss, who's face shows of disgust.

"I'm taken, dunce" spoke Weiss as she stands next to Ruby. The little girl hugging her as she stands there, confidently fixing her icy stare into his eyes.

"Freak, what type of girl falls in love with another girl?" spoke Tyler as he looked to the pair.

"This one" spoke Ruby confidently as she spits her tongue at him, causing the boy to clench his fist.

"Shut up freak" spoke Tyler as he points to the silver-eyed girl.

"Why don't you go somewhere else?" spoke Weiss as her face forms into a smug look, causing the boy to look at her in anger.

"Shut the hell up" spoke Tyler as he raises his hand back, Weiss and Ruby not flinching. Weiss raises an eyebrow, while Ruby just looks at him blankly.

"Ooo, are you going to hit me?" jokingly spoke Ruby as she stands infront of the boy.

"Why don't you **shut the fuck up?**" yelled Tyler as he slaps Ruby. Weiss quickly walking over to her.

"Ruby are you alright?" asked Weiss as she looked to Ruby, who's face showed of true confusion.

"My face hurts but I'm fine Weiss" spoke Ruby as she hugs Weiss reassuringly.

Tyler turns to leave, however bumping into the chest of another figure, "Don't you know to not hit girls jerkoff?" asked Kyle as he shoves Tyler back.

"Hands off asshole" spoke Tyler as he looks up to Kyle's menacing stare.

"Excuse me?" asked Kyle as he looks down to the boy.

"Hands off asshole" spoke Tyler as he gets onto his feet.

"Why'd you hit Ruby?" asked Kyle menacingly as he grabs the boy by the shoulder. Tyler grunts, not responding, "I said why'd you.." spoke Kyle before his words were cut short by Tyler's fist landing into his face.

"See you later loser" spoke Tyler as he begins to walk away. Suddenly, a hand grabs his shoulder, forcibly spinning him around. There stood a enraged Kyle, "Feeling Lucky **Punk?**" asked Kyle as he looked into the boy's blue with a tint of yellow's eye. Tyler throws another fist, however Kyle throws his head back, causing the boy to miss. Kyle suddenly shoves the boy backwards, before launching a jab into his face, sending his head back. The two soon found themselves circling one another, Tyler throwing a punch, missing as Kyle counters with a uppercut to his jaw, sending the boy backwards. "Come on dipshit, lets see what you really got" taunted Kyle as he moves forward.

"Shut up assho **BAM"** spoke Tyler before Kyle's jab silences him, followed up a punch to the gut.

"All bark with no bite" taunted Kyle once more as he jabs the boy. Tyler flares his aura as he grabs his weapon, pulling out a sword. He lunges forward, striking the sword. He misses as Kyle throws a hook into the left side of his face. "_**Now's the time"**_ thought Kyle as he extends his baton, slamming it onto the boys arm. Tyler cries out in pain as his sword falls out of his grip, sending it at the fountain.

Kyle places his baton back on his belt before taunting once more, "Ain't got no fight left in you?".

Tyler throws a jab, hitting Kyle's arm as he throws his other arm, hitting Kyle in the side of the face. Kyle grims as his leg flies up, landing on Tyler's crotch with a loud **THUD. **Tyler falls back in pain as he grabs his crotch. Ruby laughs as Weiss giggles at Tyler. Kyle stood above the boy with a confident look in his eyes. Kyle looks around him, seeing the crowd that apparently gathered around the two. Suddenly someone bursts through the crowd, landing on Kyle's arm. "Oh hi Yang" spoke Kyle as he hugs the blonde who was up against his arm.

"What happened?" asked Yang as she looks down to the boy crying in pain, holding his crotch tightly.

"That was awesome!" beamed Ruby as she jumps to Kyle, reenacting some punches Kyle threw to Tyler.

"Come on, lets go get lunch, I'll tell everything there" spoke Kyle as he walks alongside Ruby,Yang and Weiss towards the cafeteria.

As Tyler held his crotch tightly, the crowd began to dissipate, leaving one lone figure standing there. "I hate that prick" spoke the figure as he extends out a hand to Tyler.

Tyler takes it before standing up, "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Cardin Winchester, I can tell we're going to be great friends" evilly grinned Cardin as he walks along with the boy.

_**Inside the Cafeteria**_

"And then Kyle threw his leg into his crotch" happily beamed Ruby as she hugged Weiss's arm. Yang couldn't help but giggle, joining the heiress as the two laughed.

"I didn't know you could fight like that" spoke Weiss as she looks to Kyle, who quietly ate his food, looking over to her.

"I learned it when I trained with baton" explained Kyle as he wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Why don't you use some of that hand skills on me?" seductively and jokingly spoke Yang as she coyly smiles, leaning to his face.

"Oh stop it Yang" responded Kyle as he hugs the blonde. The two chuckle to one another as he breaks the hug. Suddenly Weiss looks behind Kyle with an icy stare. The duo turns around, seeing the boy that Kyle had just beated down earlier. "Fight me again asshole" spoke Tyler as he flips Kyle off, causing the boy to laugh.

"Haven't learned your lesson yet? Feel like being humiliated infront of everyone?" asked Kyle as he moves his arm around the room. Everyone was looking at the boy who had just asked him for a fight.

"Scared?" taunted Tyler as he steps back.

"Go on, whip his ass" spoke Yang as she kisses him before breaking away. Kyle stands up, arms raised, the professors watching in curiosity.

"Shouldn't we stop this type of behaviour?" asked as she looks to the smiling Professors.

"No, this one I want to watch" spoke Professor Port unprofessionally as he watches the duo circle each other.

"Lets see how this turns out, we'll punish Tyler either way for starting the fight" spoke Professor Ozpin as he places his mug on the table.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" chanted the students as they watch the two. Suddenly, Tyler bolts forward, aura flared as he throws his arm out. Kyle side steps before throwing a uppercut from the side, knocking the boy's head upwards. Tyler stumbles back, bumping against a student, who pushes him back before Kyle, who still watched him, his determination flared in his eyes. "Come on, can't get humiliated in front of everyone Tyler" taunted Kyle as he suddenly throws out his fist towards Tyler's head. Tyler raises up his arms defensively before Kyle's hit, however not feeling any hit. He opens his arms to look, and then a fist slams into his face, sending him onto the ground. Kyle simply shook his head to the boy as he quickly gets up, wiping his bloodied nose. Tyler quickly unsheates his sword, slashing at Kyle maniacally, the students quickly walking away from Tyler as he swings at Kyle. The sword hits Kyle's hand, who flares his aura as he pulls the sword out of Tyler's arm, throwing the sword into the wall, lodging it there. Students watch in awe as Tyler grabs a chair, throwing it at Kyle.

"Ain't got no chivalry" spoke Kyle as he closes the distance between him and Tyler, quickly getting to work on the boy. Punch after punch landed on Tyler, before it quickly stops. He opens his eyes with a smirk as he sees Kyle laying on the floor. "_**That fuck"**_ thought Cardin as he walks away from Kyle's back. The knife protruded from his back, however, He gets up. Cardin quickly turns to run, before having a blast land on his face, sending him flying into a wall. Yang had just punched Cardin, the professors quickly getting up, running over to Kyle. Tyler throws a kick, however Kyle manages to grab it before focusing the remaining aura into the final blow. The arm slams into the leg, causing the bones to crack as Tyler cries out in pain. He falls back, holding his leg in pain as tears rolls out of his eye. "Goddamn that knife hurts" spoke Kyle as he steps back in victory.

"Are you alright?" asked Professor Port as he looks to the knife coming out of Kyle's back.

"Pull the knife out" spoke Kyle as he turns his head to Professor Port.

"Wha? I.." spoke Professor Port before Kyle interrupts "Pull it out". He gulps as he places his hand onto the handle of the knife, he then quickly rips the knife out of Kyle's back, causing the boy to gasp in pain.

"You need to get to medical" spoke as she sees in the corner of her eye, Yang jogging over.

"Are you okay?" asked Yang as she looked at the wound in his back, blood pouring out.

"Just get the nurse over would ya?" asked Kyle as he sits on a table, looking over to Yang. Yang nods as she quickly bolts out of the cafeteria.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Cardin Winchester" spoke Professor Ozpin as the academy guards enter the cafeteria, "Why don't you gentlemen take this boy to VPD in downtown Vale".

The two men nod as they handcuff Cardin, dragging his unconscious body after them. Shortly after, Yang and the nurse rush into the cafeteria, the nurse immediately working on Kyle's wound. "Dirty play" mumbled Kyle as he lets out a relieved sigh as the nurse began to focus his aura on the wound. The wound began to slowly heal, the nurse focusing with his aura. Some students look away in disgust, while whispers went through the crowd. Soon the nurse speaks up "Alright, your wound is healed, but you may feel tired, I suggest you go sleep early".

"Alright, Thank you" responded Kyle as he hops off the table. Yang immediately hugs him tightly, surprising him as she does so.

"Are you alright?" mumbled Yang as she pulls her head out from Kyle's chest, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just going back to the room to nap" spoke Kyle as he walks out of the cafeteria, Yang following closely.

"Tomorrow is Friday?" asked Yang as she stops in the hall, waiting for Kyle to open the door.

"No today is Friday, tomorrow's Saturday" spoke Kyle as he opens the door.

"It's already Friday?" asked Yang as she steps into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, this week was pretty fast" spoke Kyle as he jumped onto the bed, laying there as he looks over to relieved Yang.

"Thank god" spoke Yang as she lazily joins Kyle on the bed. Yang immediately crawling up to him.

"Of course, I have to provide the heat to my pillow" spoke Kyle as he lays his arm around Yang. She could feel his body relax as he tiredly yawned. Yang burrows herself back onto Kyle a bit more, with him still holding her waist. Suddenly she speaks up "You know I had this dream", followed by her recollection of the dream the night before. She however did not include the part where he fondles her in the cabin, "then I woke up" finished Yang as she looked over to him.

"Sounds nice if we could get somewhere like that" tiredly spoke Kyle as he played with her hair.

"Every where's nice with you" spoke Yang as she felt him kiss her cheek.

"Beacon would suck without you" mumbled Kyle as he hugged her tighter. Suddenly, he felt her body tense up, "Something wrong?" asked Kyle as he held her close.

"No, nothing's wrong" spoke Yang as she sighs "_**It's a shame it was just a dream"**_ thought Yang as she blushes to herself. Suddenly, she felt his arm shift from her waist to her arm, he began to rub her arm.

"Yang, you're suddenly so stiff, you need to relax" spoke Kyle as he rubbed her arm, feeling her body relax as he did so, "Now, what's bothering you?"

"It's just the recent things I guess" spoke Yang as she felt the comfort of his arm rub.

"Well hopefully that's the last of it" spoke Kyle reassuringly as he moved his hand down from her arm to her leg, rubbing it as he did so. "_**Wait, what's he doing?"**_ thought Yang as she felt his hand on her right thigh, massaging it with his hand. She closes her eyes, feeling the comfort of the massage, she slowly began drifting to sleep.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Kyle could hear her calm and deep breaths, signaling that she was asleep. He stops rubbing her leg and moved his hand back to her waist carefully, not wanting to wake the sleeping brawler. He fell asleep quickly, letting the tiredness take over his mind as he drifts off.

_**Inside Yang's head**_

She awoke in the same field from the other dream, Kyle still laying next to her. She sat up, looking around the familiar landscape "_**That's Dad's summer house over there"**_ thought Yang as she looked near the road to her left, seeing the wooden structure. She could hear Kyle's soft breaths as he laid there, not moving. In this distance, she can see Ruby and Weiss laying next to each other in the field, Blake and Velvet also laid next to each other in the field. She lays back down, hugging Kyle as she did. Suddenly his soft breaths stopped, and a more controlled breath began, she looked up, and saw him groggily opening his eyes, "Oh, hey Yang" tiredly spoke Kyle as he rubbed her head.

"Hi Kyle" replied Yang as she hugged him tighter, "Where are we?"

"We're at your Dad's summer home Yang" responded Kyle as he rubbed her back soothingly. The two laid there, holding each other comfortably as she looked around the landscape. Over to the left she could see the forest, before her laid an enormous field, behind her was another part of the forest, and to her right laid Kyle, and her Dad's summer home. She closed her eyes as she laid her head on the surprisingly comfortable meadow. She felt him suddenly move, she opens her eyes and looks at him, his face stuck in a look of horror as he stared upwards. She follows his stare to see in the sky before them, the shattered moon. "What's wrong?" asked Yang to Kyle as she worriedly sat up.

"The moon, why is it also cracked?" asked Kyle as he looked to the left, the other supposed to be full moon, was shattered. Yang looked to the second shattered moon in horror, realizing his surprise. The moon was not full, it flew overhead in pieces, the two couldn't help but hold each other as they looked to the two shattered moons. Suddenly, Kyle was gone, he disappeared into thin air. The landscape began to shatter apart, and she began to fall endlessly. Suddenly she lands onto a cold surface, looking up, she sees Kyle standing before her. She tries to move, but felt her leg not budging, she looks to it. She was pinned underneath steel rebar, her leg was trapped, and her aura was gone, she turns her head back to Kyle, who stood before her, looking into the endless darkness with his baton extended. She realized in horror what was happening, and laid there helplessly as Kyle moves his head through the darkness. Suddenly a line of fire burst out of the dark, sending bullets all over the area. Kyle fell with a loud thud, and out of the darkness walked two figures, "_**Tyler and Cardin" **_thought Yang in horror as she looks back to the dead body laid on the rebar. His body was covered in bullet holes, and the two boys before her laugh, she turns her head to them in horror and anger. Her aura doesn't activate, as it was hardly there. She felt the barrel of a gun land on her forehead, and it was all over with a bang. Her body laid there for an unknown amount of time, before waking up on the ground in a cemetary. She stood up, looking over to her right was an ongoing funeral. She looked in horror as she realized what it was, **it was HER funeral**. She watched as Ruby sobbed into her hands, the heiress trying to calm her down. Kyle sat in the front row, "_**Wait Kyle?"**_ thought Yang. Kyle suddenly stood up, and walked onto the funeral stage, where he gave a speech, his tears falling down his face as he spoke "Yang, was a different type of person. She always gave those around her hope, she always filled other lives with joy. She was our sunrise, she was our friend. She was my friend, and it's a true shame that she has left this world in such a horrific way. I only wish I could've prevented it, but I failed to push the gun out of the way, and she died as a result of my failure" sobbed Kyle as he quickly brought his hands up to his face, walking over to the open casket. There laid Yang's corpse, Kyle sobbing as his hand reached down to feel her face one last time. "Goodbye my dearest Yang" was the last words he spoke, before gathering himself and sitting down. Yang's parents were there, crying to each other next to the heiress as they mourned over the death of their daughter. "Yang wake up!" spoke Kyle as he shook the crying, sleeping blonde. She suddenly opens her eyes, looking to him in surprise. "Thank god" spoke Kyle before Yang darts up, holding him close to her.

"Thank god, you're still alive!" cried Yang as she hugged him tightly, crying lightly into his shoulder.

"Of course I'm still alive silly" replied Kyle as he returns the hug, rubbing her back as she silently sobs into his shoulder. Eventually Yang gathers herself, leaning back and wiping her eyes, "What happened?" asked Kyle to Yang as he rubbed her leg.

"- And then I was watching the funeral" explained Yang as she looked to his eyes.

"Well it was all just a nightmare, so don't worry, everyone's here" spoke Kyle softly as he hugs her once more.

_**Later that Day**_

"I'd like you two to join the upcoming hand to hand combat tournament" spoke as she looks to the surprised blonde and the equally surprised boy.

"Sure, I'd love to participate" beamed Kyle as he looks to Yang.

"I guess I'll join" spoke Yang as she too looked to Kyle.

'Excellent, now follow me the tournament starts in an hour in downtown Vale" spoke as she beckons the two to follow her.


	18. The Tournament

"Here's the rules for the tournament" spoke as she hands Yang and Kyle a small piece of paper listing out tournament rules. "_1. No use of aura, 2. No use of Semblance"_red the paper as the list goes on and on.

"You got this Yang!" beamed Ruby as she bounced in joy in her seat.

"Thanks Sis!" beamed Yang as she hugs her sister.

"You should handle this easily" spoke Pyrrha as she looks over to Kyle and Yang.

"I wouldn't underestimate them" spoke Kyle as he pulls on the MMA gloves.

"The tournament attendees are selected individuals from the other kingdoms, so they will be strong" spoke as she swipes her tablet. The air-shuttle lands and the group of friends exit the craft. "Alright, you will have to split up here" spoke as she nods to Kyle and Yang.

"Goodluck you two!" cheered Jaune.

"Break their legs!" happily beamed Nora as she smiles to the two.

"Show them how we do it in Beacon!" happily beamed Ruby.

"Prove to them that we are superior" spoke Weiss.

"Goodluck" spoke Ren.

"I wish you the best of luck" spoke Pyrrha.

"Goodluck" spoke Velvet.

"Show them what we got" cheered Blake.

"Thanks!" beamed Yang as the three break off, walking further down the hall.

"Yang, your match is coming up, head over to the arena" spoke as she ushers Yang to follow. Kyle and sit by the arena floor, above them was a massive roaring crowd. Yang confidently walked on, she was wearing her usual clothing, as it was permitted as long as it didn't provide any sort of protection.Yang's opponent steps on, it was a blue haired girl with bright pink eyes. Her build was that off Ruby's, and she constantly beamed a confident smile. Suddenly the big monitors overhead the arena lights up, "Yang Xiao Long VS Belle Blue". The crowd roars as the two contenders get into their position.

**3...2...1...Fight!**

Belle's agility was spectacular, she closes the distance between her and Yang and began to throw punches. Yang blocks several punches as she throws a quick jab, hitting Belle's face before returning to her defensive position. The smaller girl suddenly throws a uppercut, hitting Yang's head, however Yang quickly recovers and throws a mean right hook at her, hitting her. The girl stumbles backwards, and Yang uses this moment to begin knocking the girl senseless. She landed jab after jab before finishing her attack with a strong uppercut, knocking the girl off her feet. The girl doesn't stand up, and Yang is declared winner of the round, moving her up the rankings. Yang steps off the stage, her smile still on her face, "Nice job Yang!" beamed Kyle as she hugs him. She then breaks off and runs into the stands, joining Team RWBY and JNPR to watch the match. Two matches play on before it was Kyle's match. "Kyle Wasser VS Tyler Stunninghum". "_**Wait Tyler? This should be easy"**_ thought Kyle as he walks onto the mat, his leather jacket off. He stood on the arena floor watching Tyler walk onto the floor. His angry look was on his face, obviously ready to take his revenge, Kyle takes up his usual fighting stance as Tyler simply stood there.

**3...2...1...Fight!**

Tyler immediately sprints at him, Kyle easily side-stepping to have Tyler slam into the metal cage with a loud **Clang** as he hits it. Kyle quickly uses this moment to throw a quick jab on the back of his head, sending his head into the metal cage. "You'll pay for that asshole!" shouted Tyler as he spins around, throwing his fist in a frenzy. Kyle quickly stepping backwards as he notices the pattern. He quickly grabs Tylers left hand, throwing a hook from the right, knocking Tyler's head to the right from the hit as Kyle shoves him forward, sending him to the ground. Kyle quickly sits on top of his chest, throwing punches at his head as Tyler attempts to block each blow. Soon Kyle found himself constantly knocking Tyler's head senseless as each successful hit slams his head into the arena ground. Soon the referee runs onto the arena, "Wasser, you win this round, Stunninghum you're out of the tournament" spoke the referee as he grabs Kyle's hand, raising it upwards to declare his victory. The crowd roars in excitement after watching the poor boy get pummeled by Kyle, clearly happy with the battle. Kyle walks off the stage, sitting down on the bench watching the arena. A few matches go on, some of the competitors were ferocious, grabbing the other contestant and slamming them into the ground before pummeling the opponent. Soon it was Kyle's turn to go up again with another opponent. "Kyle Wasser VS Jeff Remini" red the screen as the crowd roars. Kyle walks onto the stage, his smirk on his face as he sees his opponent. The opponent was roughly his size, maybe a little shorter, however he was not muscular, not worrying Kyle as he takes up his stance. Kyle takes his stance as the boy takes his.

**3...2...1...Fight!**

Kyle was the one to slowly move to the boy as the boy just stood there, looking at him. Suddenly the boy sprints forward, slamming into Kyle as he began to throw his fists in a frenzy. Kyle blocking most of the punches before grabbing his fist and twisting it downwards. Kyle then hooks the boy with his left arm, sending the boy stumbling to the right, then Kyle grabs the boys leg, pulling it as he falls to the ground. "_**This is way to easy"**_ thought Kyle as he lands a powerful blow on the back of the boys head, sending the boy's head into the arena ground. The crowd roars as the boy grabs his forehead in pain, before kicking Kyle's leg weakly as he crawls backwards. "Don't run" spoke Kyle as he pulls the boys leg, pulling him to himself as he suddenly lets go of his leg, winding up his final blow. The blow knocks the boy right in the gut, causing his opponent to spew out his saliva into the air. The boy doesn't bother to get up, signaling the end of the match as the crowd roars in excitement. Feeling confident with the tournament after facing two opponents, he moves into the semi-finals.

_**In the stands**_

"Did you see how hard he knocked that guys head onto the arena floor?" asked Jaune as he gulped when he thought back to the moment.

"That was freaking brutal" spoke Ruby as she bounces in excitement, "and freaking awesome!".

"I saw how the boy tried to crawl away, and he grabbed his leg" spoke Nora as she beamed happily as she hugs Ren.

"Yang, it seems your up next" spoke Pyrrha as she points to the monitor, "Yang Xiao Long VS Brenn Lei".

"Goodluck Sis!" beamed Ruby as she watches her sister walk into the arena. Yang walks into the arena, the crowd roaring as her opponent steps in. The girl had black hair, and green eyes, with a beautiful face.

**3...2...1...Fight!**

The girl and Yang charge at each other, Yang blocking a few of her blows as she throws a quick uppercut while leaning to the left to dodge the girl's punch while she threw her uppercut. This startles her opponent, hitting her in the chin, as Yang spins to the right, dropping her elbow into the smaller girls chest. The girl drops to the ground, and quickly jumps to her feet as she throws more punches at Yang, Yang blocking most of them. Suddenly the girl winds back, and Yang quickly strikes first with a fast haymaker, slamming her fist into the girls face. Sending the smaller girl across the arena sliding along the ground. "I win" happily beamed Yang as the referee grabs her hand and points it into the air signaling her victory. This places Yang into the semi-finals for the womens division.

Shortly after Yang's match, the tournament statistics go on the board before the next fight came up "Kyle Wasser VS Cardin Winchester". "_**Cardin? Good to know I get to serve the prick on a silver platter"**_ thought Kyle as he removes his leather jacket, walking onto the stage. Cardin stood high and proud with his black overalls, ready to pummel Kyle. "Come get some asshole" spoke Cardin as he confidently beams at him.

"All bark no bite, like **Tyler"** spoke Kyle as he confidently smirks, getting into his stance.

**3...2...1...Fight!**

Cardin charges immediately, Kyle rolling out of the way, knowing if he sidesteps, Cardin will grab him. Cardin smashes into the arena's metal grate, and Kyle immediately strikes Cardin with a hay-maker to the base of his spine. Cardin cries out in pain before throwing a fist as he spins, giving it extra momentum as it strikes Kyle in the face. "_**Focus Kyle, Focus"**_ thought Kyle as he spins in the direction of the hit, giving him extra momentum as he impales his fist into Cardin's side, causing Cardin to fall to the ground in pain. "_**Right in the nerve"**_ thought Kyle as he quickly sits on Cardin's chest, getting to work on his head. Blow after blow was placed into Cardin's face as Kyle pummeled him relentlessly. The referee was about to call the match before Cardin pushes Kyle off, kicking him in the gut when he stands up. Kyle holds onto Cardin's leg, and looks up with the evilest smirk anyone ever saw, before launching his elbow directly into the leg, shattering the bone inside. Cardin cries in pain as he was about to fall down, Kyle quickly kicks his chest, forcing Cardin onto the ground with a loud thud. Cardin refuses to give up, the adrenaline in his body numbing out the pain as he stands up on his good leg, throwing punches at Kyle. Kyle notices the sluggish movements and gives a punch to his broken leg, forcing Cardin back onto the ground, Kyle kicking his side to finish it all off. Cardin cries on the ground as he grabs his broken leg in pain, the medical team looking over his leg while they carefully move him off the stage. The referee looks visibly stunned and raises Kyle hand in victory, Kyle smirking as the crowd roars louder than ever. Kyle steps off the stage, meeting Yang who waited for him at the bottom, "A little to much there Kyle" spoke Yang as she hugs him.

"All in good measure Yang" smirked Kyle as he returns the hug on the blonde, "and Goodluck".

"Yang Xiao Long VS Haley Brute" readed the monitor as Yang steps onto the arena. The crowd roar as her opponent steps on, the blonde had the same bust as Yang. She was however, somewhat muscular, however, Yang focuses on how she's seen her fight. "_**She's slow, fast punches will win"**_ thought Yang as she takes up her stance.

**3...2...1...FIGHT**

Yang carefully moves up to her opponent, who stood at her height with her black as night skin. Her opponent throws a punch, missing Yang as she uses her slow reaction to her advantage, pummeling her opponent's head with blows as the girl winded back around, ready to throw another punch. She jumps back, the girl missing her punch as she notes on Kyle's side tactic, spinning to increase the momentum as her fists also impales the girl's side, sending the girl onto the ground, sprawling in pain. Yang uses this moment to sit on her chest, pummeling her head like Kyle, figuring fast brute force will help her win. Soon her opponent was completely knocked out as Yang punched her head ferociously. The referee ends the match, raising Yang's hand upwards, declaring her victory as she walks off the arena, the crowd leaving the stands to take a break, since there was a 10 minute intermission before the finales.

"That was excellent you two, you guys are now in the finals" spoke as she pats Kyle on the back and pats Yang's back, "You two have 10 minutes to rest up, before the finales start, you can use your aura to regain strength".

"Alright" tiredly spoke Kyle as he walks over to the stands, taking a seat with the group of friends, Yang sitting next to him. The two were sweaty, truly tired from the fights, and they were attempting to rest up and flaring their aura to regain back the energy they lost. Soon the two looked fresh, visibly happy, the group continued to talk.

"That was awesome how you pummeled Cardin!" spoke Jaune as he places a hand on Kyle's shoulder, who was smiling.

"You actually broke his legs!" grinned Nora happily as she hugs Ren once more.

"Oh, excuse me you two, may I get your autographs?" asked a man as he walks over to the two with a notepad.

"Oh sure!" happily beamed Yang as she takes his pen, signing her name onto the notepad.

"Of course!" spoke Kyle as he too signs the notepad.

"Thank you!" spoke the man as he happily jogs off to his seat.

"Looks like you two are becoming popular" smirked Weiss as she looked to the two brawlers.

"I'm surprised they didn't recognize you" spoke Kyle as he looks to Weiss.

The audience began to come back, signaling the departure of Yang and Kyle to their bench.

"Goodluck!" spoke Pyrrha as she watched the pair leave the stands. The two quickly sit down on the bench, talking to one another as they sat there, waiting for the match to start.

"Your allowed to use your semblance and aura in the final match according to the officials" spoke as she looks to the two contenders.

"Great, I get to pummel people for real now" spoke Kyle as he sighs.

"I mean, it'll be useful" spoke Yang as she hugs him.

"Oh well, Goodluck Yang" spoke Kyle as he hugs her back.

"Goodluck to you too" beamed Yang as she breaks the hug, entering the arena.

"Yang Xiao Long VS Alice Junipare Chalice!" readed the monitor as their faces get on the board. Yang watches as her opponent steps in, she was not muscular, but she was not skinny, and she was **a faunus**.

This worried Yang as she knew Faunus's were harder to take down, and with aura and semblance mixed in, it was going to be a long match.

**3...2...1...Fight!**

Her opponent immediately flares her aura, changing the air around her a deeper tint of blue, as she charges at Yang. Yang immediately throws a punch, flaring her aura into the punch as it lands against the face of her opponent mid-stride. Her opponent slides along the ground, coming to a rest against the metal grate. "_**Wait, seriously"**_ thought Yang as she looks over to her opponent, who did not try to get up. The match was over almost as soon as it starts, the crowd stunned. The referee checks her opponent, before walking to Yang and raising her arm. "Yang Xiao Long is winner of the Vale Hand to Hand combat tournament for the womens division!" yelled the announcer as the crowd cheers wildly.

Yang couldn't help but smile as she walks off the arena, Kyle looking at her surprised. "That was fucking fast" spoke Kyle as he hugs Yang, with her hugging him back.

"Skill Kyle" teased Yang as she spits her tongue at him, sitting down on the bench as she watches Kyle walk up with his leather jacket.

"Kyle Wasser VS Jeremiah Kerman" readed the monitor as the portrait of the two contenders appear on the board.

Kyle walks on, the crowd roars as he did, he smirks as he takes up his stance waiting for his opponent. His opponent walks in, and the man was about twice his size, the man was **huge**. "_**How am I supposed to take this fuck down?"**_ thought Kyle before he realized of his semblance. The man walks in, the ground shaking with every step. He was muscular, however by the looks of it, he may not have a lot of aura.

**3...2...1...Fight!**

The man charges Kyle at a slow pace, flaring his aura as he slams into the grate of the arena. Kyle quickly climbs onto the man's back, reaching to his head before flaring his aura to his fists as he pummels the man's head. The man cried out in pain with each punch, however he quickly grabs Kyle, and tosses him as hard as the man could at the arena grate. The metal gave in with a loud crash and Kyle flies into the cement wall of the stands. He coughs as he pulls himself back into the arena, the stunned crowd roaring in excitement. Kyle immediately uses his semblance, freezing the man in place with horror. He quickly dashes forward, flaring his aura as he slides underneath the man, slamming his arms into the man's leg. The legs give in and the man collapses onto the arena ground with a loud crash. Kyle quickly running over to the mans head, pummeling it with blows as he does so, however it was no use as the man slaps Kyle out of the way, sending him into another metal grate. "_**Goddamn, he's a fucking tank"**_ thought Kyle as he falls back onto the arena. The man was trying to get up, but with no avail. Kyle suddenly jumps up, leaning into his body as he flares his aura into his elbow as he drops onto the huge man's head. The man instantly loses consciousness from the elbow drop as Kyle triumphantly stood on his stomach. The crowd was stunned, shocked to see the tank taken down by Kyle. "Winner of the Vale hand-to-hand combat tournament of the men's division, Kyle Wasser!" yelled the announcer as he raises Kyle's hand in victory. The crowd roars, and Yang steps onto the arena as the announcer ushered her in. He also grabs Yang's hand, raising it up, showing to the world the two winners. The announcer walks over to the case that a referee held. Inside held two golden medals, imprinted on each one their respective names, followed by "Winner of the Vale's Hand-to-hand combat tournament".

"Marry Me Yang!" shouted men from the crowd as the crowd cheered to the two, causing Yang to smirk at the crowd. Suddenly, walks over to Kyle before the crowd, causing him to raise an eyebrow, "What are you..Ooomf" spoke Kyle before Yang leans in for a kiss. Quickly causing some people in the audience to groan in disappointment, some cheering in happiness as the two waved in victory.

_**On the ride back to Beacon**_

"That was amazing!" shouted Nora in excitement.

"How did you even take out that dude?" asked Jaune sheepishly as he looks to a tired Kyle, who held an icepack to his head.

"Blunt force" responded Kyle, causing the group to laugh.

"Well, it's good to see that you two had won" spoke Pyrrha as she smiled warmly to the both of them.

"Oh my gosh Sis!" spoke Ruby as she flips her tablet to Yang, "You guys are on the news!".

The news reporter was talking about the tournament, showing highlights of the battles. Some of the highlights included Kyle's devastating blow into Cardin's leg, Yang's quick victory, Kyle's victory over the huge man and more. "We're making names" spoke Kyle as he looks to Yang, the girls face watching the news curiously.

"Meanwhile, another peaceful protest from the faunus turns violent as White Fang interrupts the protest, causing over 500,000 lien worth of property damage" spoke the news reporter as he stops to catch his breath.

_**Later that Evening**_

As the two laid in bed, pinning the medals in a small glass display on the wall across from the bed. Yang laid peacefully in bed, just as Kyle moves over to her, coyly smiling as he does so. Yang opens her eyes lazily as she looks over to Kyle, who was making goofy faces at her,in a attempt to gain her attention. Yang giggles lightly as she turns over to Kyle, looking him in the eyes, "What is it Kyle?" asked Yang playfully as she drew on his chest with her finger.

"How about we..." trailed Kyle as he suddenly grabs her, "cuddle?" jokingly, and seductively spoke Kyle as he pulled her right up against him.

"Someone's getting intimate" jokingly spoke Yang as she locks her lips with his, holding him tightly up against her. The two exploring each other's mouths as they continued to lock the embrace.

_**Inside Team JNPR's room**_

"But Ren, I want pancakes tomorrow" complained Nora as she hugged Ren tighter, pushing his face up against her rather large chest.

"No Nora" mumbled Ren as she squeezes him in tighter, before begging once more.

"Come on Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha also pancakes, right?" asked Nora as she winked over to the two.

"Yea Ren, come on man, lets eat pancakes tomorrow" spoke Jaune as he looked over to the duo.

"Please Ren?" asked Pyrrha as she smiled to the two.

"Fine" mumbled Ren as Nora hugs him even tighter than before somehow.

"Yay! Pancakes~Pancakes~I'm going to eat some pancakes!" sang Nora happily as she hugged Ren.

_**Back inside Kyle's room**_

Yang had suddenly found herself half naked, only in her undergarments rather than wearing her usual sleepwear. She looked over to Kyle, who was also in his undergarments, wearing only his boxers as his body was pressed up against hers. "Goodnight Yang" mumbled Kyle as he held Yang close, Yang burrowing herself closer to his chest in response to signal him goodnight. He never thought he'd end up like this, half naked with another girl, lying in bed casually with her. He didn't expect it to ever happen, let alone happen with **Yang.** He simply smiled to himself as her body relaxed on his own, slowly comforting him as he drifts off to sleep, the smile engraved on his face.


	19. The Achieve-Men

He awoke on a highrise building, the building under construction in downtown Vale, high above the other buildings. "Get up!" yelled Yang as she pulled on the boy who just awoke, "They're coming!".

"Who?" asked Kyle in confusion as he reaches down for his baton, only to feel out a handgun.

"Them!" yelled Yang as she points to the moving crowd of Vale Police. She immediately ducks behind a big stack of 2X4's that provided enough cover to take bullets/explosions. The police immediately discharge their rounds at the pair, initiating a large gun fight on the building. "Put your weapons down!" yelled the police as some shot at Yang's cover.

"Never" beamed Yang as she peeks over her cover, taking a pot shot on one of the officers, killing him on impact as his blood pools on the floor. Kyle also joined in on the firefight, exchanging shots with the police, taking down a few every time he peeks over. The bodies laid on the ground, either two bullet wounds to the chest or a bullet to the head. Soon the wave of officers were gone, leaving Yang and Kyle to the sound of sirens. "Grab the case and lets go" spoke Yang as she points to the suitcase next to him.

"Got it" replied Kyle as he grabs a handcuff, cuffing the case to his left arm as he held his gun in his right. The duo began descending down the site, sliding down the stairs of the nearby crane to reach the bottom. A bright light shined at them, before moving away, alerting the two of the presence of the police helicopter, who flew before them. The men onboard the helicopter began to unload rounds at the pair, closely missing Yang and Kyle as they slid down. Soon the two reaches the bottom, the police helicopter flies about to try and get an angle on them. Yang began shooting at the helicopter, hitting it as she did while running to her motorbike down the way. Kyle followed closely behind, also firing at the chopper as he ran, hitting the rotor's engine a few times as he did. The pair hop onto the bright yellow sportsbike as she throttles of at a high speed, a police air shuttle and a few police cars chasing after. Kyle began shooting at the tires, causing some police cars to swerve out of control, hitting into the sidewalks/light posts. The air shuttle began to fire at the two, sending massive rounds near them as it avoids signs and buildings while trying to hit them. Kyle fires the rest of his clip at the cockpit window, hitting it a few times as the window shatters, revealing the two pilots of the shuttle. He quickly reloads, placing in the new clip as he quickly aims the gun carefully, and fires, hitting one of the pilots in the head. The air shuttle suddenly nose dives, the second pilot attempts to save it, but it was too late as the air shuttle lands into the chasing police car, igniting a huge blaze. "Woo hoo!" yelled Kyle as the two drove off into the night, free of anymore police interference. "Wake up" spoke Yang.

"Wait, what?" asked Kyle to her as he leaned closer.

"Wake up!" yelled Yang as she shook Kyle, who was still asleep on the bed.

"Huh?" asked Kyle as he groggily opens his eyes at her.

"It's nearly 9 wake up! Lets go get some breakfast" childishly spoke Yang as she drags Kyle off the bed, him landing on the floor with a loud **thud**.

"Alright, alright, I'll go take a quick shower" spoke Kyle as he broke free of Yang's grasp, standing up as he quickly grabs his towel, running out of the room.

_**Later in the cafeteria**_

"You all free this afternoon?" asked Kyle as a smile crept onto his face.

"Yes, I believe Team JNPR is free this evening" spoke Pyrrha as she looked to him, an expression of curiosity on her face.

"Yup!" happily beamed Ruby as she hugs Weiss's arm.

"Yeah, we're free" spoke Blake as she closes her book looking to him.

"Excellent, since I got us all tickets to the Achieve-Men's concert this evening" happily beamed Kyle as he looked to the group.

"What?" yelled Yang as she looked to him stunned, "Why didn't you tell me, I freaking love Achieve-men!".

"It was supposed to be a surprise" responded Kyle teasingly to Yang, who punches him on the shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan!" beamed Jaune as he swallows down his food.

"Great, I called up a air shuttle to come pick us up in two hours" spoke Kyle as he stood up. Kyle leaves the group, headed back to his dorm, leaving Yang with the others.

"How sweet of him" teasingly spoke Weiss as she shoots a look to Yang, causing her to blush slightly.

"I'm not surprised, considering its yours" childishly joined Ruby as she looks to Yang.

"Yeah, he's mine" bragged Yang as she spits her tongue at the pair teasingly, causing the group to giggle.

"So, did you bang him yet?" teasingly asked Blake with a coy smile, causing her to blush.

"Not yet unfortunately" spoke Kyle as he sits back down, the tickets in hand. The group laughs at his response, taking the teasing off Yang. "Here's the tickets, you're going to need them to get into the concert, I had a friend who pulled some strings, and we got front seats"explained Kyle as he gave the tickets out.

"A friend? Like someone you used to bang?" teasingly asked Blake, accepting the ticket from his hand.

"It's a dude Blake, I don't do guys" spoke Kyle as he spits his tongue at her, causing the group to laugh at his remark.

"How did you even get an air-shuttle to pick us up anyway?" asked Jaune as he raised an eyebrow.

"I have friends, who know some people" responded Kyle as he looks to Jaune. The group doesn't question him any further, instead, beginning to talk about the upcoming Achieve-men concert.

"Who's your favorite?" asked Kyle as he turns to Yang.

"Definitely Michael or Gavin" spoke Yang as she spits her tongue at him.

"Michael's the goddamn bomb" spoke Kyle as he turns to the group, expecting them to respond.

"Ray's obviously the best" spoke Jaune as he leans back.

"I prefer Geoff" spoke Ren as he joins in.

"Jack! Because of his big bushy beard!" happily beamed Nora.

"I personally like Ryan more than the rest" spoke Pyrrha as she joins the conversation.

"Guys, Ray's definitely, no competition, the best amongst the group" spoke Ruby as she crosses her arms.

"How about you Weiss?" asked Kyle as he turns over to the heiress, her stoic expression plastered on.

"I don't listen to that kind of stuff" confessed Weiss as she lets out a sigh.

"You'll definitely like them!" beamed Ruby as she hugs the heiress. Weiss shrugs as the group carries on their conversation.

_**10 minutes before the concert starts, the front seats**_

"They should start in 10 minutes" spoke Kyle as he looks to his watch.

"I can't wait!" excitedly beamed Ruby as she bounces in excitement.

"This'll be great!" spoke Jaune, "Wait what songs are they performing?".

"They should play I'm Free, Only human, She's a beauty, and a few other hits" responded Yang as she looked into the piece of paper listing out the songs. As the group converse with one another, a member of the band steps on. "_**Jack"**_ thought Kyle as he turns his head over to the large man with the scruffy beard wearing a black beanie with the band's name on it. Nora's face suddenly brightens up as she notices Jack manning the keyboard. The man's bright smile was on his face, his eyes hidden behind his large sunglasses, giving the man the classic poster look. "It's Jack!" happily beamed Nora as she stares at the man, who takes notice of her.

"Hello!" brightly beamed Jack in his usual deep voice at Nora, causing the girl to wave back happily. Geoff proceeds to step onto the stage, looking over to the small group of friends standing before the stage.

"There's Geoff, Ren. Why not say hi?" spoke Kyle as he turns over to Ren, who's face revealed the expression of nervousness.

"Hey, does anybody here have a beer?" suddenly asks Geoff as he sees the boy in the green jacket bring out a bottle.

"Yup, catch" spoke Ren as he smiles and tosses the bottle up, Geoff catching it as he opens it.

"Thanks" spoke Geoff as he pops open the bottle, taking a nice large gulp of the fluid before setting it down on the amplifier.

"Why did you have a beer bottle?" asked Kyle as he raises an eyebrow at Ren, who was blushing.

"I know that Geoff loves beer, so I bought some incase he wanted some" replied Ren as he looks to an amused Kyle. Geoff walks up to the microphone on the left, holding a bass guitar in his hand as he smiles to the assembling crowd. Jack plays his keyboard in a small catchy beat to check if the instrument was properly hooked on, Ryan steps up onto the stage. "Here comes Ryan" announces Kyle quietly as he looks to the man as he sits down behind the drums. Pyrrha waves to the man, who smiles back at her, which causes Jaune to feel small jealousy at the base of his stomach. Ray steps onto the stage, not grabbing an instrument as he positions himself at the microphone in the center. "Wooo Ray!" yelled Jaune nervously as he gets a small look from Ray.

"Thanks everybody, by that I mean like 1 person" joked Ray, causing the audience to laugh at his remark. Michael and Gavin step onto the stage together, Michael grabbing the electric guitar as he places himself on the microphone farthest to the left of the stage. Gavin grabs nothing as he joins the microphone next to Ray. "Yeah Michael!" yelled Kyle as Michael beams a quick smile to him.

"Woo Gavin!" yelled Yang, receiving a smile from the large nosed singer.

Geoff begins playing the base line to _I'm Free_, starting out slowly as he plays the beat. Ryan joins in when Geoff hits the beat the third time, with Jack adding in the ambient noises shortly after. The song began to start, with Michael joining in, playing his parts as Ray and Gavin begins to sing. "Looking into your eyes I know I'm right" started the two in unison, receiving cheers from the audience before continuing, "If anything's worth my love, it's worth a fiiiiight". Michael strums in, playing three quick slashes on the guitar before Gavin and Ray continue, "We only get one chance, and nothing ties our hands!" spoke the two in unison as Michael strums in twice, "You're what I want, listen to me, nothing I want, is out of my reach!" shouted the two gracefully as the entire audience and the band shouts, "I'm free!".

"Heaven heelps the man who fiiights his fears~. Love's the only thing that keeps me here!" shouted the two as the audience bumps in "I'm free!". The two continue, "You're the reason that I'm hanging on! My heart's staying where my heart belongs!" yelled the duo as the audience bumps in once more, "I'm free!" and Geoff plays the beginning Bass solo. Jack adding in the special noises that helps give the song it's unique vibe as Ryan continues to keep up the beat. "Running away will never make you free... and nothing we sign is any kind of gurantee" sang Gavin as Michael busts out a short guitar riff.

"But I wanna hold you know! And I won't hold you down" sang Ray as Michael repeats the riff.

"I'm shaking the past, making my breaks! Taking Control! If that's what it takes!" sang Geoff as the crowd joins in rhythmically "I'm Free!". The repeats the catchy chorus once more, before Michael's busts out his solo. The crowd cheering as he does so, finishing, and signaling Ray and Gavin to begin the chorus two more times, with the crowd joining in whenever they are required.

The band hits their final note as they stop, earning a loud cheer from the massive audience. Jack takes off his beanie, throwing it into the crowd as people fight to get it, "It's mine!" shouted a man as he shoves another person off the beanie, grabbing it in victory as he held it up.\

Jack begins playing the keyboard in a funky mix as Geoff, Ryan, and Michael add in "Ooo oo ooo!" every few intervals, before Ray sings "You're having a hard time lately and you feel no good".

"You're getting a baaad reputation in your neighborhood" sang Ryan and Geoff in unison.

"It's alright!" sang Geoff and Michael in high pitch as they looked to Ray, who begins.

"It's alright, sometimes that's what it takeess" sang Ray beautifully.

"You're only human!" sang Ray in his usual pitch, supported by Geoff and Michael's high pitch.

"You're allowed your share of mistakes" sang Gavin.

"You're only human! Hoo hoo" high pitched Geoff, Michael, and Jack.

"There'll be a few times in your life where you'll be feeling like a stumblin fool~!" sang Gavin as the concert goes on. The band singing famous hits, including their biggest hit "She's a beauty!".

The concert goes into the night, the audience bouncing along the beat of the music as the band played. Soon it reached midnight, and the band plays their final song, the famous spotlight flickering on as it zooms around through the crowd, looking for the couple who will kiss at the finale. As the band plays their final note, the spotlight suddenly changes from deep in the crowd straight to the front, landing on Pyrrha and Jaune, they pop up onto the huge monitors inside the concert stadium. "Kiss you two" whispered Kyle as he looks over to them, a proud glare in his eyes.

"I don't think I ca..." spoke Jaune before being interrupted by Pyrrha's lips landing on his affectionately. "_**I've waited for this way too long"**_ thought Pyrrha as her lips locks with Jaune, the crowd cheering in joy as their kiss shows onto the huge monitors. Jaune was completely flushed in the face as Pyrrha leans away, she too was blushing, but very lightly. Yang nudges Pyrrha with her elbow, giving her a knowing look as she did. "You did it!" cheered Kyle as he slaps Jaune's back, who doesn't respond as he stood there, still flushed.

"Jaune?" asked Pyrrha as she waves her hand in front of his face.

"Uuhh" was the only thing Jaune says as he falls at Pyrrha, who grabs him instinctively. The band bows down as they walk off the stage.

"Come on, lets head back to Beacon, I think the air-shuttle isn't too far from here" spoke Kyle as the group walked out of the large concert stadium, standing to the side as the huge wave of people leave the stadium. The group walked into the night as they headed for the pick up point, unaware of them being watched from afar.

The man sets down his binoculars as he flickers on and off his flashlight to a nearby building, overlooking the same street that the group was walking through. The woman receives the signal as she quickly ducks down, popping open the scope of her sniper rifle, aiming it through the group. She quickly looks to the small slip of paper in her hand, "Targets – The blonde with the yellow stylish bracelets, lilac eyes. The Boy in a leather jacket, a metal cylinder on his belt, brown eyes." readed the piece of paper as she looks back to her scope, the man down on the other side doing the same. The two lock onto the two targets, who were talking with one another, a little ahead of the main group. Two shots ring out through Downtown Vale, people who lied asleep bolting up from the noise as they look out the window, horrified by what they saw. The two bodies lie on the ground, the group surrounding them as they did. "Who the hell would shoot these two?" asked Kyle as he checks their pulse, unfazed when there was no pulse. Yang looked over to the source of the noise, seeing a very small silhouette of a female like figure rappeling off the building before them. She quickly sprints at them, her Ember Celica armed as she sprints at the assailant. The assailant notices her, and quickly grabs her weapon, firing it at the blonde moving at her. The bullet hits Yang, however, not affecting her as her aura protects her. She slams into the assailant, slamming her into the wall with a loud crack as the concrete cracks around the figure. Yang backs off, and the figure laid motionless in the cement wall, unable to escape even if they tried.

_**Down the street**_

The assailant slashes his katana high, Kyle quickly dropping to the ground on his knees as he swings his baton, hitting the man's right leg. "You bastard!" yelled the man as he swings his katana downward, smashing it into the concrete as his face kisses the bottom of Kyle's boot.

"What type of assassin can't even fight?" taunted Kyle as he moves back, his baton ready as the assailant stumbles back.

"You little asshole, come here" angrily flared the man as he sprint towards him, his aura flared, giving him a reddish-orange tint. He slashes ferociously at Kyle, who easily blocks the slashes with the metal baton.

"You've got to be kidding" taunted Kyle once more as he kicks the damaged right leg. The man cries out in pain as he stumbles forward, his chin being slammed by the metal as his body flew upwards and back, landing with a loud thud. The man squirms in pain, unable to get up as his right leg gives in. "Checkmate" happily beamed Kyle as he sits on the mans chest, kicking the katana a good distance away as he awaits for the police.

The black bag is zipped shut, and placed into a morgue van as the van drives away with the two bodies. The police had swarmed the area, holding the group back to question them, the man's broken leg being placed into a cast by emergency responders, and the female slowly being chiseled out of the cement wall. "Explain to me what happened" spoke the familiar detective as he opened his notebook, prepared to listen to Pyrrha.

"Well, we were walking along to get back to Beacon, and there was a couple before us. There was two shots, and the two were hit and killed, our friend notices the assassin rappelling off the building before us, while another one of our friends ran back to the building behind us to deal with the second assassin" explained Pyrrha as the detective jotted down every word she said.

"Thank you for the information mam, you may leave, and we may contact you once more incase we need your account of what has happened" spoke the detective as he closes his notebook, shaking Pyrrha's hand as she walks back over to her group of friends, sitting on the bench. Nora laid asleep on Ren's shoulder, who was clearly tired, but awake, Jaune was asleep, crawled up on the bench. Yang was also asleep, her head laid on Kyle's right leg, who looked undeterred from the night. Ruby and Weiss laid asleep on one another's shoulder, head placed together. "They look so peaceful" tiredly spoke Pyrrha as she suppresses her yawn.

"We'll have to carry them back" spoke Kyle as he carefully lays Yang's head on the bench.

"How do you suppose we carry them all?" asks Ren as he looks over to Kyle.

"You'll carry Nora and Weiss, Pyrrha will carry Jaune and Ruby, and I'll carry Yang" spoke Kyle softly, the pair nodding in agreement to his suggestion.

"Finally" tiredly sighs Ren as he lays Nora down on the bed, sighing in relief as he wipes away the sweat on his forehead.

"I'm beat" spoke Pyrrha as she carefully places down the sleeping blonde boy.

"I'm gonna shower and go to bed" yawned Ren as he grabs his green towel.

"Agreed" spoke Pyrrha as she grabs her red towel.

_**Inside Yang's sleeping mind**_

She awoke in the familiar field once more, Kyle standing before her as he looks at the sunset. "Finally awake you sleepyhead" grinned Kyle as he turned around, his ever-so familiar face looking at her kindly.

"Shuddup" playfully spoke Yang as she rises to her feet, also looking to the absolutely gorgeous sunset before her.

"The sunset is gorgeous" spoke Kyle as he looks back to the sunset, placing an arm on Yang's shoulder as she leans into his body, breathing in his scent. Suddenly, he pops away from existence, causing Yang to fall on the ground without him supporting her. "What the fuck?" mumbled Yang as she looks around her, the scene changing drastically as she found herself at a beautiful reception of what she guessed as a wedding. Ruby walked by in a beautiful red dress, taking no note of the blonde as she quickly scurries over to the right of a priest. Beside the priest stood Weiss, who wore a stunning pale white dress with Blake who wore a stunning black dress, followed by Velvet, who wore a beautiful brown dress followed by Pyrrha, who wore a absolutely gorgeous red dress, with the last person being Nora, dressed in her pink dress. On the left of the priest stood Jaune, dressed nicely in a tux, followed by Ren who also wore a nice tux, however there was no one else. To the left of the priest, directly in front stood Kyle, who wore a distinct tux, looking down the aisle, as if awaiting for someone. Everyone looked noticeably older, with Ruby and Weiss's body being more bust and mature, which helped her come in realization, Kyle had also grown a shadow of a beard, Jaune looking more mature and Ren not looking any older like Nora. Soon walked down the aisle was a beautiful white gown, held in hand with Yang's father, with her coming into sudden realization of what was happening, "_**Is this my marriage?"**_ wondered Yang as she watched the pair walk up to the priest, the organist playing the classic marriage tune as everybody stood up, all dressed for the occasion. Soon her father parts way with the beautiful woman dressed in the gown, who steps up before Kyle as she removes the white covering her face, revealing Yang herself. The real Yang watched with amusement as she investigates the guests inside the room as the priest was blabbering on about the regular wedding oats. She noticed Professor Ozpin, who looked visibly older, accompanied by a older Glynda Goodwitch, Professor Port watching with a smile, Professor Oobleck looking slightly older as he watches. Most of the people from Beacon being present at the ceremony, before she turns her head back as she heard the famous "Do you take Yang Xiao Long as your beloved wife?".

"Yup" spoke Kyle calmly as everyone chuckles lightly at his lack of manners.

"And do you take Kyle Wasser as your beloved husband?" asked the priest as he looks over to Yang.

"Nope" teased Yang before giggling and adding "Just kidding, heck Yea". The ceremony chuckling once more at the pair, knowing the two jokers usual antics.

"Can we just kiss already?" asked Kyle as he looks over to the priest.

"Just go ahead" spoke the priest as he closes the small black book, placing it on the table behind him.

"Finally" blurted out Yang as Kyle suddenly raises her up, kissing her as she returned the kiss. She couldn't help but giggle at their marriage, noticing how different it was from a usual wedding, where the two would act with high manners. "Okay, seriously wake up Yang" spoke Kyle as he suddenly turns over to the real Yang.

"Yang, wake the fuck up!" childishly spoke Kyle as he poked at the blonde's waist, causing her to giggle as she groggily opens her lilac eyes, looking to him.

"I'm awake now dipass" spoke Yang as she spits out her tongue grabbing the pillow next to her as she slaps it into Kyle's face, causing him to fall of the bed. Yang giggles as she watches him stand up, holding the pillow in hand.

"Fighting fire with fire!" happily beamed Kyle as he slaps Yang with the pillow, initiating a pillow between the two.

_**Outside in the hall**_

"Ahahah, get off!" came from the room as Blake walks past, causing her to stop and place her ear up against the door. The sound of items falling on the ground, followed by a few groans causes her to giggle as she continued to listen. "Yang, back off" mumbled through the door, followed by a moan.

_**Inside the room**_

Yang moans as she falls of the bed, landing on the ground as Kyle suddenly lifts her up, placing her onto the bed. "I got you now" teased Kyle as he spits his tongue at her.

"Yea, you win, but there's always next time" sighed Yang in defeat as she gives Kyle a quick peck. Kyle opens the door, causing Blake to fall onto the ground off Kyle's room.

"No, we weren't banging Blake, we were slapping each other with pillows" spoke Kyle as he looked down to the cat lady, who looked up to him with a blush.

"Riiiight" joked Blake as she notices that Yang was still fully dressed, looking over to her confusingly.

"Run along Blake" spoke Kyle as he helps the girl onto her feet, closing the door behind her as she leaves.

**Author's Note – And that's another chapter! Hope you've all been enjoying this so far! Anywho, the songs that the Achieve-men played are real songs that I referred to. The three I named belong to the following artists, Kenny Loggins – I'm free, Billy Joel – Only human (Second Wind), and The Tubes – She's a beauty. Anywho, feel free to leave a suggestion!**


	20. Witness Protection Program

Blake leaves the room without another word, leaving Kyle and Yang alone once more. "Sneaky" smirked Kyle as he turns around, shutting the door once more as he walks over to the confused blonde.

"Blake heard us?" asked Yang as she looked to Kyle, her question causing him to beam out a smile of amusement.

"We weren't exactly quiet, with you moaning and me telling you to get off" chuckled Kyle as he opens his drawer, pulling out his usual combat clothing. Yang doesn't respond as she blushes to herself, before recovering and walking over to him, bringing out her own clothes as she did so. "Right, what class is up?" asked Kyle as he turned around to meet her eyes.

"We should have Military Strategy with Professor Oobleck" spoke Yang as she sighs, pulling out her leather jacket.

"Another lesson on flanking and yaddy yaddy yadda" spoke Kyle as he shook his head, grabbing his undershirt. Yang smiles at his remark, before giving him a quick peck as she jogs out of the room, to the showers.

_**Inside Team JNPR's room**_

"Jauuune?" childishly asked Nora as she waved her hand over her leader's face.

"He's been like that since last night" sighed Ren as he turns over to a smiling amazon.

"Lost in ecstasy" jokingly spoke Pyrrha as she receives chuckles from Ren.

"Jauuuuuuuu" trailed Nora in definintely as she continues to wave her hand over his face.

"Huh, What happened?" suddenly asked Jaune as he turned confusingly to his team.

"Finally awake?" asked Ren sarcastically as he threw Jaune's clothing at him, "Get dressed". Jaune quietly gets up, catching the clothing as he silently walks out of the room, not daring to make eye contact with Pyrrha what-so-ever as he did.

"Well, that was weird" spoke Nora as she hugs Ren, watching the doors close.

Suddenly the phone rings on the night stand, Pyrrha casually picking it up as she speaks, "Hello?".

"Ah Yes, Is this Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon Academy?" asked the man on the other line.

"Yes this is Pyrrha" responded Pyrrha as she raises an eyebrow to herself.

"This is Detective Burnie, I wanted to notify that you will be needed at the court meet this upcoming Sunday" spoke Detective Burnie monotonly.

"Oh alright" responds Pyrrha.

"Excellent, be there with Long and by 1P.M" spoke Detective Burnie as he places the phone back down.

_**At Downtown Vale's Police Headquarters**_

"The three witnesses will be there" spoke Detective Burnie as he turns around to meet eye contact with the chief of VPD.

"Looks like we can finally bring the bastard to justice" happily spoke the chief as he hopped off the table. The man grabs Detective Burnie's shoulder gently, before speaking "I expect that you and Detective Joel can handle this case, don't prove me wrong" spoke the man as he walks out of the office.

"You heard Chief Sorola, Joel" spoke Detective Burnie as he beckons Detective Joel after him.

"Let's bring the fucks in, maybe Gus will give us a raise" spoke Detective Joel as he walks over to Detective Burnie.

"Chief Sorola will definitely give us a raise" smirked Detective Burnie as he and his partner leave the office, heading for the evidence room.

_**Back In Beacon Academy**_

"You dolt!" angrily flared Weiss as she crosses her arm, before smiling and giggling.

"That joke was pretty funny, you have to admit it Weiss" spoke Kyle as playfully punches Weiss.

"I…Can't…Breathe" struggled Ruby as she held her chest, attempting to catch her breath, every time she does so, breaking into a fix of laughter. Yang finally recovers herself, giggling with her face completely flushed, "Oh…My…God". Ruby manages to turn her head to Yang, before breaking into a fit of laughter once more, rolling along the ground as Kyle chuckles, Weiss giggling and Yang looking extra stupid. "Alright come on guys" sighed Kyle as he drags the pair along, walking right behind Weiss.

"How did you even come up with that?" asked Yang as she struggled to grab her breath, turning her flushed face to Kyle.

"The Internet is a brillant place" spoke Kyle as he places his arm over Yang's shoulder.

"Well you know where to look" added in Ruby as she hugs the heiress's arm, surprising her a little.

"If you know what I mean" added in Yang playfully, causing the Heiress and Ruby to turn their heads at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?" spoke Weiss as she shook her head, bringing her hand up to her temples as she rubs them, still walking through the courtyard.

_**In the Winchester's Mansion**_

"_You're not permitted leave from Vale until further notice"_ red the letter as the old man angrily places it onto the desk, before turning around to his henchmen.

"Is it done?" asked as he looks to his right hand man.

"We have hired the best of the best for the job" spoke the man in turn as he motions to the door, with the door's suddenly bursting open. Four figures walk in, two small girls with two larger men, following them were a team of mercenaries.

"Who are they?" asked as a smirk enters his face, looking to those before him.

"My name is not important, you can just call me Junior" spoke the man in the black vest as he smugs to him, bowing down slightly in respect.

"And you?" asked as he points to the two smaller girls, who were obviously twins.

"I'm Melanie, and this is my sister Militiades" spoke Melanie as she bows down slightly, before joining by Junior's side, followed by a team of black clothed mercenaries.

"You know who I am" spoke the man in the bowler hat as he drops his cigar, crushing it with his cane.

"Excellent" spoke before he nods to a henchman above, who pulls down a rope that causes the curtains covering a massive screen to move away from the screen. "Your targets, Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long, and Kyle Wasser" spoke as he presses button on his remote, activating the screen to show a large portrait of Pyrrha.

"I assume that's Pyrrha?" asked the bowler hat man as he looks at the screen.

"Precisely, this is Yang Xiao Long, you may know her as Ruby Rose's sister" spoke as he smugs to an angry Roman Torchwick.

"That bitch, I'll make her pay for what she's done" spoke Junior angrily, his two female bodyguards nodding to one another before they all refocus on the screen.

"And finally, this is your primary target, Kyle Wasser" finished as he presses the button one last time, revealing the portrait.

"Never seen him, why do you want him dead?" asked Junior as he raises an eyebrow.

"We go a long way back, and he had been a thorn in my side for much too long" spoke angrily, before turning the screen off and turning around, "Do not underestimate him". Those who stood before the man nods, before taking their leave, leaving the man alone.

_**Downtown Vale, Police Headquarters**_

"Here's some of the testimonies" spoke Detective Burnie as he plays the tapes for Chief Sorola, who sat in a chair, listening to the tape closely. As the tape ends, Chief Sorola nods before adding, "This should be easy for you two to handle then" .

"Definitely, we have plenty of evidence to work with" spoke Detective Joel as he turns to the chief.

"Alright, I'll have the station on stand by during the trial, considering I know , and his dirty tactics" spoke Chief Sorola before leaving the room.

"Why'd he need everyone on stand by?" asked Detective Burnie to his partner, only to receive a unknown shrug.

_**In Professor Oobleck's class**_

Kyle watches the lesson with little to no heed as he attempts to listen to the professor speak of basic tactics. "I expect you all to use this throughout your lives" spoke Professor Oobleck as he finishes, looking around the room. The students simpy nod to him, before he takes his seat, the PA system flickering on, "Will Team JNPR, Team RWBY, and Kyle Wasser please come to my office?" spoke Professor Ozpin, before the PA system flickers off. The mentioned individuals quickly gather their things, quickly walking out of the room to Professor Ozpin's headmaster office. The nine individuals walk into the office, seeing the man and Glynda Goodwitch awaiting for them. "The VPD has contacted me about the meet this Sunday" spoke Professor Ozpin as he looks to them.

"What about it?" asked Kyle as he raises an eyebrow.

"We are going to be pulling you out of classes for the week as the VPD are going to be placing your under witness protection in a hotel near the hall of justice" spoke Glynda Goodwitch as he looks to the bewildered students.

"Are they not aware of our capabilities?" asked Ren as he looked to the pair.

"They are fully aware, however, it seems that other notorious criminals may be paid to hunt you down, especially you three" spoke Professor Ozpin as he points to Yang, Kyle and Pyrrha.

"Then why do they also want us?" asked Weiss as she raises an eyebrow.

"The rest of you will be at the court meet incase of an attack, you will be defending the three" spoke as she looks to the group.

"Free Room Service!" happily beamed Nora, before Professor Ozpin smiles and chuckles.

"Yes, Free Room Service" finished Professor Ozpin before adding, "Pack your things now, as they will be expecting you at the hotel in two hours".

"How do we get there?" asked Yang, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll be providing you a vehicle, one of you will drive it" spoke Professor Ozpin, smiling as he sees the group suddenly turn to Kyle.

"Fine" spoke Kyle as he rubs his head,receiving a hug from Yang.

"Thank you!" happily beamed Yang as she hugged his waist.

"Go now, get ready" spoke Professor Ozpin as he ushers them out of the room.

_**Downtown Vale, Infront of Remnant Inn**_

"They should be hear in two hours" spoke Chief Sorola as he turns to the small squad of officers before him, "I expect you all to defend these witnesses to the best of your ability, they're the key to winning this case".

"Yes sir!" spoke the men in unison.

"Excellent, now I want to run over a few other things with you.." spoke Chief Sorola as he smirks, an audible groan coming from the team of officers.

_**Inside Kyle's dorm**_

"Atleast we don't have classes" smiled Kyle as he wraps his arms around the blonde from behind.

"And free room service" added in Yang as she spits her tongue out. Kyle smiles as he moves his arm downwards, his hand suddenly up on Yang's thigh and his face on her shoulder, a coy smile on it. "Someone's getting touchy" jokingly spoke Yang as she moves her hands behind her, wrapping them around Kyle's neck.

"It's a shame we don't have tonight" coyly spoke Kyle as he backs off, before spinning the blonde around and wrapping his arms around her. Yang doesn't responde as she suddenly pulls herself into his chest, surprising him a little, but he places his arm around her back, giving her a warming comfort. "Come on, Lets go" whispered Yang quietly as she picks up her luggage, however, Kyle taking it as he takes it with him. The two arrive at the front gates, to be greeted by the sight of Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch standing patiently. "Here's the keys to the car, I expect it to be back in good condition" spoke Professor Ozpin as he tosses the keys to Kyle, who drops the luggage and catches it with ease.

"You got my word" spoke Kyle as he nods, the Professor smiling as the two adults leave the two.

"A van huh?" spoke Yang before adding, "It's like a road trip!" happily spoke Yang as she hugs Kyle's arm, who unlocks the car.

"Come on, lets load the stuff onto the car" spoke Kyle as he pats her head, before grabbing one of the suitcases, Yang herself picking one up as they walk to the trunk, placing it into the back.

"I'll check the inside of the car, you don't mind standing alone for a minute do ya?" asked Kyle as he winks at Yang, causing her to smile.

"Sure" replied Yang as she turns around, looking at the gates.

_**The Remnant Inn Lobby**_

"Why do they need protection anyway? They're hunters after all" complained one of the officers as he sits down.

"I know, but I guess orders are orders" replied another officer as he joins the officer on the couch. The officers began playing a game of poker, hoping it would help pass the time until their witnesses arrive.

_**At the Front Gates of Beacon Academy**_

"Here they come" spoke Yang as she sees Kyle walk out of the car, standing beside her as he looks down the path. The eight figures walked to them leisurely, each one holding their own suitcase. "About time" jokingly spoke Kyle as he began taking some of the bags, moving them to the trunk, "You guys can get into the back" mumbled Kyle as he began lifting the remaining bags up. The group pile into the van, everyone grabbing seats as they wait for Kyle.

** 10 Minutes Past**

"What's taking him so long?" asked Nora as she looks out of the window.

"Lemme go check" spoke Yang as she quickly hops out of the front seat, walking to Kyle, who stood at the centre of the main gates, looking to a rooftop. "What's taking so long?" asked Yang as she nudged Kyle lightly.

"I could've sworn someone was watching us" spoke Kyle as he frowned into the distance.

"Come on, lets just go" childishly spoke Yang as she hugs his arm, causing him to chuckle as he turns around.

"Alright, lets go" spoke Kyle as he walks to the drivers seat, hopping in which causes everyone to cheer.

"Finally!" happily beamed Nora.

"About time" spoke Ruby as she eagerly leaned up against the space between Kyle and Yang, looking out of the windshield.

"Lets get moving" spoke Weiss.

"Alright, here we go" spoke Kyle as he began shifting gears, the car propelling forward as he did so.

**10 more minutes into the journey**

"I really need to use the bathroom" spoke Jaune nervously, causing Kyle to chuckle.

"Alright, bathroom break" smiled Kyle as he looks into the rear-view mirror, meeting the gaze of everyone.

"Uhh, where are am I supposed to go use the bathroom?" nervously asked Jaune as he placed his hand tightly on his crotch.

"Number 1 or 2?" asked Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"1" replied Jaune.

"Just go somewhere behind the bushes, we'll wait for you" spoke Kyle reassuringly as Jaune hops out of the van, quickly running behind a thick bush.

_**Jaune's perspective**_

"_**Oh my god, I'm going to pee my pants if I don't hurry!" **_thought Jaune as he runs out of the van, running through a few thick shrubs, before unzipping his pants. "_**Thank God"**_ thought Jaune as he began to urinate, a quite splash coming out as the urine comes in contact with the tree. Suddenly, his thoughts train wreck as the bushes behind him shake. "Jaune?" asked Pyrrha as she moves the bush out of her sight, immediately blushing as she saw Jaune's urine hitting up against the tree.

"Ahh! Pyrrha!" yelled Jaune as he quickly finishes, immediately jumping up in a frenzy as he began zipping his pants. He turns around, completely flushed, meeting the eyes of Pyrrha, who was equally flushed.

"I'm sorry" nervously spoke Pyrrha as she quickly looks away, clearly surprised.

"It's..Fine" nervously responded Jaune as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I was just…" started Pyrrha, before Jaune's finger lands on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"It's fine, it was an accident" spoke Jaune nervously, before placing his finger away, only to receive aa nervous look from Pyrrha.

"Alright" quietly mumbled Pyrrha as she immediately walks deeper into the woods. "_**That was close"**_ thought Pyrrha as she walked a bit further in, before removing her shorts. Jaune walks through the shrubs to receive a coy smile from Kyle and Yang, who raises an eyebrow at him, but not saying a word as he hops back on. As he gets into the van, the sound of music erupts from inside, revealing what everyone was listening too. "_**Queen of Hearts? I didn't think that this was their type of music"**_ thought Jaune as he sits down, the group not saying a word. Shortly after, Pyrrha returns, she gets back inside, not saying a word as she sits down beside Jaune, Kyle continuing to drive the car silently.

_**Kyle's Perspective**_

As he watches Jaune run into the bushes, he quickly turns his head, before asking "Anybody else?".

"Yea" spoke Pyrrha as she too, leaves the van, however taking the exact path Jaune took. "_**Why is Pyrrha taking the way Jaune took? Oh, you clever girl"**_ coyly smiled Kyle as he watches Pyrrha run into the bushes. He hears Jaune's yell, causing him to giggle as the group looked out the window in curiosity. Kyle nudges Yang's elbow, coyly smiling at her as she too, returned the smile, the two clearly knowing what's up. Suddenly, Jaune runs back, Yang and Kyle immediately looking at him with dirty smiles. He notices, but seems to not care as he hops back on, shortly followed by Pyrrha as the pair sat next to each other quietly. "_**Of we go**_" thought Kyle as he began shifting gears once more, propelling the car down the mountain. "So…" trailed Kyle in an attempt to strike a conversation.

"What music do you like Weiss?" suddenly asked Ruby as she turns her head to the heiress, who was startled by such a question.

"I like the fine music of opera" spoke Weiss.

"I never understand what they say" spoke Kyle as he looks to the rear view mirror, his eyes meeting with icy cold ones.

"Of course you wouldn't understand it" spoke Weiss as she returns her eyes to staring out of the window.

"So harsh" childishly spoke Kyle, receiving another look from Weiss.

"What do we do when we get there?" asked Jaune from the back.

"I don't know, you guys choose" spoke Kyle as he focuses on the turns up ahead.

"Maybe we can go out for some grub?" asked Yang as she turns around, looking to everyone.

"Sure, but after that?" asked Ruby as she raises an eyebrow.

"Isn't there an arcade somewhere downtown?" asked Jaune as he looks to everyone.

"I don't normally go to the arcade…" mumbled Velvet quietly.

"Why not?" asks Nora cluelessly.

"I'm a Faunus" quietly responds Velvet.

"Don't let them bring you down. You always have us by your side" spoke Blake as she hugs Velvet reassuringly, the girl giving a small smile in turn.

"So sounds like a plan, food then arcade" spoke Nora happily.

"Huzzah!" spoke Kyle as he throws his fist into the air for no particular reason, causing everyone to chuckle.

_**At the lobby of Remnant Inn**_

"Here they come" spoke one of the officers as the van pulls up.

"They're here" spoke another officer into his radio, before turning his attention back to the passengers leaving the van.

"I presume you are the WPP?" asked Kyle as he raises an eyebrow at the group.

"Yes, that's correct" responded an officer, his stoic expression still on his face as he looked to the teenage group.

"I pity you all, forced to technically babysit a bunch of hunters and huntresses" spoke Kyle, causing some officers to raise an eyebrow. "Now normally I'd let you all enjoy yourselves, but that's not my place to say" finished Kyle, looking up as he sees several officers whispering to one another.

"Alright! Where's our rooms!?" happily asked Nora, stepping forward.

"Catch" spoke one of the officers as he throwsthe keys over, Kyle catching one as Nora catches another.

"Alright, if you need us, we'll be in our rooms" spoke Kyle as he and the group walked into the elevators, leaving the officers behind.

"Atleast he pities us" spoke one officer as he takes the stairs, heading for the rooftop.

"Alright, into positions" spoke Chief Sorola through the radio, the men moving about as they move to their positions.

_**Inside Room 219**_

"This room ain't bad" spoke Kyle, nodding his head in approval.

"Woah" spoke Ruby as her eyes shined at the interior. The room was exceptionally made, with enough beds to accommodate four, Blake and Velvet decidiing to share rooms with Team JNPR, as their room had extra room to accommodate the two. The lamp on the ceiling lighted up the room brilliantly, the beds exceptionally well made, and there were a few pack of peanuts and a bowl of cookies on the table. "Peanuts!" happily yelled Kyle as he bolts to one of the packages, ripping it open as he began to eat the peanuts relentlessly.

"Cookies! Oh my gosh Sis! They have **cookies!**" happily exclaimed Ruby as she immediately fell to her knees, grabbing the cookies as she gobbled them relentlessly.

"Aww, the peanuts are done" sadly spoke Kyle as he walks over to the trash, throwing the empty package into it as he turns around, meeting the raised eyebrows of Yang and Weiss, "What? I love peanuts". Ruby quietly ate her cookies, the bowl lowering down rapidly, however the cookies inside were small, meaning there were **a lot** in the bowl. 

"We should unpack" spoke Weiss as she sets her luggage onto a bed, opening it as she removes her clothes from inside, opening the closet as she begins hanging them up.

"She's right" spoke Kyle as he too, places his luggage onto the other bed, opening it as he removes his clothes, joining Weiss at the closet as he too, joined in hanging up clothing. Yang silently sighs as she opens her suitcase, removing the clothing as she places them into the closet, the three soon finishing, Ruby still eating away with cookies. "I'm gonna lay down for a while, I guess we'll head out in an hour" lazily spoke Kyle as he removes his boots, hoping onto the bed.

"I guess I can take a quick nap" spoke Weiss as she yawns, covering it with her hand.

"I'll join you!" happily cheered Ruby as she suddenly stops eating the cookies, quickly hopping onto the bed with the heiress. Suddenly the heiress's body was pressed up against Ruby's, the two quietly laying there as their eyes are shut.

"You laying down Yang?" asked Kyle as he looked over to Yang, who quietly walked alongside to him. Yang doesn' say a word as a coy smile crept onto her face, she suddenly jumps up, landing on Kyle.

"Seriously?" painfully groaned Kyle as he looked up to the smiling blonde.

"Yup!" happily beamed Yang as she rolls off him, lying next to him as she snuggles her head up to his chest. He places his arm along her back as her head was pressed up against his chest, she tiredly speaks "Things have been interesting huh?".

"No doubt" responded Kyle as he stroked her hair gently, not daring to mess it up, knowing of the consequences.

She chuckles lightly as she moves her head up to his neck, her heartbeat present in her neck, vibrating up against Kyle's shoulder, giving him a strange sense of comfort. He closes his eyes, taking in every moment he had with her. Soon her controlled soft breaths were replaced with deep and patterned breaths, signaling that she was asleep. He opens his eyes tiredly, his speculations confirmed as her head was burrowed to his neck, her body moving with each breath systematically.

_**In Yang's mind**_

She awoke to find herself laying in bed. Her head was still pressed up against Kyle's due to the prescence of a leather jacket underneath the figure's body. She quietly looked around the room, a little bewildered by what laid around. Before them hanged a portrait of the two in a wedding reception, causing her to remember of her previous dream. To the left was a picture of Yang and Ruby, both smiling for the camera cheerfully at a park. She carefully turns her head to the right, knowing that Kyle was asleep due to the systematic breaths. To the right stood a picture of Kyle and Yang, both on a pier, holding fishing rods. She carefully shifts out of bed, causing Kyle's breath to stop for a moment, before it continues without interruption. She quietly creeps about the room, opening the door as she left the room. To the left was a door, that was slightly crept open, upon which she opens, she finds a craddle in the center of the room, with a small bed nearby with a laying child, soundly asleep. She peers over the child in the craddle, the baby had the blonde hair of Yang's, however it's eyes not visible while it was asleep. She turns her attention to the other child, laying in bed quietly, she see's Kyle's black hair, and she could see some of her features on the boy. She smiles to herself as she looks to a small framed picture on the shelf near the craddle. In the picture, Yang held the baby in her arms, with the other boy standing inbetween her and Kyle, the family happily looking to the camera. Suddenly, knocks come from downstairs, she quickly scurries down, looking through the peephole, surprised to see Ruby and Weiss behind it. She quietly opens the door, her sister quickly hugging her, "Hey Yang!" happily beamed Ruby as she hugged her sister.

"Hello my dearest sister Yang" happily spoke Weiss as she too, walks in, joining Ruby on the couch. "_**Sister? Oh right, sister-in-law"**_ thought Yang as she closes the door, turning to the two.

"Kyle and the boys not awake?" asked Ruby as she looked to her.

"Nope, I'm awake" suddenly spoke Kyle as he walks down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. He quickly walks over, giving Weiss and Ruby a quick hug before hugging Yang.

"So you have the package?" asked Kyle as his expression turned more serious.

"Here it is" spoke Weiss as she pulls out a brown package, handing it to Kyle.

"Oh boy" spoke Ruby as she hugs Weiss tightly, Kyle placing an arm around Yang as he began to rip the package open. Suddenly, "**Wake up Yang**" spoke Kyle as he rubs the blonde's head gently, her breathing beginning to become more controlled.

"Huh?" groggily asked Yang as she lazily opens her eyes, finding herself still on Kyle's neck in the hotel room.

"Lets go out, everyone will be heading out in a few minutes" suddenly spoke Kyle in response as he quietly rubbed her head.

**Author's Note – Sorry for not being able to upload for the past couple of days! Computer had a hard disk problem, which caused me to delay this chapter for quite a while, however here it is! Enjoy! And Adios!**


	21. To Assassinate a Witness

"Alright" lazily spoke Yang as she sits up in bed, Kyle slowly getting up after her. Weiss and Ruby were already sitting on the bed, talking to one another as Kyle walked over to the closet, grabbing something.

"What are you getting?" curiously asked Ruby as she looks over.

"I'm just going to get my jacket" spoke Kyle as he grabs out his leather jacket, putting it on as he places on hand into the right pocket, pulling out a wallet.

"Let's get going" spoke Weiss as she stands up from the bed, patting down her clothing neatly as she walks to the exit of the room, followed by Ruby and Yang. As soon as the four leave the room, they notice the presence of two officers on both ends of the corridors, looking down the hall. "Creepy" mumbles Kyle as he walks over to Team JNPR's room, knocking on it. "Coming!" mumbled from the other side of the door, followed by Jaune opening it.

"Let's get going" spoke Kyle as he peers behind Jaune, seeing the curious looks of everyone inside. Jaune motions everyone out, everyone ready; they proceed to walk down the corridor. "We'll be heading out, no need to follow, we can handle ourselves" spoke Kyle as he stops before the officer.

"Standard Protocol to have at least one officer with you at all times" spoke the officer, before speaking to the radio, "Get me a plain clothed officer, they're moving out".

"Fair enough" responds Kyle as he walks to the elevator, the group following.

"So where are we eating?" asked Blake as she turns her head to everyone.

"Good question" spoke Kyle as he rubs his chin, thinking of an answer.

"I know a place" suddenly spoke up Yang, causing everyone to turn to her.

"Great, know where it is?" asked Kyle.

"Of course, even Ruby knows what I'm talking about" spoke Yang as she smiles to Ruby, whose eyes are shining at the thought.

"Best idea ever!" happily squealed Ruby as she door of the elevators open, the group flooding out.

"Lead on Yang" spoke Pyrrha as Yang and Ruby began leading on. Behind them Kyle could see the plain clothed officer walking a little behind, looking like a civilian, but his yellow eyes help keep him unique. Soon the group walked up to a restaurant, a sign reading "_**32**__**nd**__** Street Diner**_" was on the neon sign, inside plenty of people seated. "Name is misleading, not like a diner at all" spoke Jaune, causing Kyle to crack up slightly. The group walk in, the plain clothed officer watching from afar as they sit down. The waitress hands out the menu, and leaves the group as they decide their meals. "These are certainly unique" spoke Kyle as he raises an eyebrow at the menu, looking over to a smirking Yang, and a happy Ruby.

"Try this" spoke Yang as she smirks and points to one of the chicken dishes.

"Fuck it, sure" spoke Kyle as he skims into the menu for the drinks.

"Oooo, what's a pink lobster like?" suddenly asks Nora, excitement in her voice when she found out she could eat a pink lobster.

"Like a regular lobster" replied Velvet, her expression stoic as Nora suddenly smiles even brighter. Kyle looked about the restaurant, noticing the amount of people looking over to Him and Yang, and also giving bad looks to Blake and Velvet. "_**I suppose the tournament is pretty big, and of course, of course racism against the Faunus"**_ thought Kyle as he looks through the beverages.

"How about we all get some liquor?" coyly smiles Yang, only to be nudged by Kyle.

"Most of us aren't even of legal age yet" spoke Kyle with an unamused frown.

"Who cares? Like I said, my body helps disguise the fact that I'm 17" spoke Yang as she spits her tongue at him.

"What if they check our identification?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"Who does that anymore?" argued Yang, smiling in triumphant as Kyle seems unable to respond.

"Fair enough, nothing strong for you though" spoke Kyle before coyly smiling, "I don't need a drunk Yang stumbling through the streets and trying to grope me".

"Pffft, Fine" replies Yang, skimming through the alcoholic beverages.

Kyle turns to the rest, "Trust me, don't get any liquor, and just save me a problem" spoke Kyle, the group nodding.

"May I take your order?" asks the waitress as she stands before the group. Everyone gives their food, before beginning to order their drinks. The waitress seems to be reluctant in taking Blake's and Velvet's food before she began paying attention to the beverages.

"I'll have a glass of milk" spoke Ruby as she closes the menu, placing it down nicely.

"I'll have a glass of wine" spoke Weiss, the waitress writing it down without question.

"I want a pink fruit soda!" happily beamed Nora, the waitress smiling as she nods and writes it down.

"I'll have some orange juice" speaks Ren, closing the menu.

"Some Sprunk" spoke Jaune as he shuts the menu.

"I suppose I'll have a glass of A-Cola" spoke Pyrrha, closing the menu, placing it ontop of the pile.

"I'll have a bottle of beer" happily spoke Yang, Kyle raising and eyebrow as the waitress writes it down.

"I'll have a glass of wine too" spoke Kyle, placing his menu on top of the growing pile.

"Glass of water" spoke Velvet, however the waitress frowns.

"We don't serve your kind around here" suddenly speaks the waitress.

"Excuse me?" asks Blake, frowning at the waitress.

"We don't serve you faunus" spoke the waitress, hatred in her voice.

"How about you listen up? You accept what she orders, we won't be causing a problem, don't take her orders, you'll be regretting it when you wake up in the hospital" threatens Kyle, his frown and angry stare in his eyes, causing the waitress to gulp and quickly jot it down.

"Glass of water also" finishes Blake, the waitress writing it down as she storms off.

"Thought so" mumbles Kyle, his eyes returning to the group.

"Didn't know you were one for threats" spoke Yang, raising an eyebrow.

"The tournament gave us a reputation, I'm not afraid to use it to my advantage" spoke Kyle, smiling back to her.

"What's with humans and faunuses anyway?" asked Jaune, clueless on the topic.

"Humans still demoralize and consider the faunus as lower beings. Its only people are still stupid about the Faunus Revolution" spoke Kyle, seeing the waitress walk over.

"Your drinks" spoke the waitress half-heartedly as she settles the drinks on the table; before quickly walking away.

"Why do people still demoralize the faunus?" asks Nora, her curiosity present.

"People will eventually get over the war, but I don't think the White Fang is exactly help make a change in the right direction" spoke Yang, voicing her opinion to the others.

"I hope you don't get stupor by the time we leave Yang" sighs Ren, only to receive a confident smile from her.

"No promises!" happily spoke Yang as she opens the bottle, taking a sip before placing it down.

"As long as when you're stupor, you're not walking around naked, I'm fine with it" joked Kyle, receiving a few chuckles from the group.

"I hold my liquor well"replied Yang, spitting her tongue at him, "Why do you and snow angel like Wine? Why not some beer?".

"Weiss is to _fancy_ for beer, and I'm trying to not be completely stupor by the time we leave" spoke Kyle, getting a slightly furiated glare from Weiss.

"Wine is simply splendid! Not my fault I enjoy its taste" responded Weiss, playfully spitting her tongue out for the first time. Ruby giggles as she hugs the Heiress's arm, getting a few glances from nearby tables, before Kyle's look causes them to look away.

"What's with all the stares?" asked Jaune, quietly looking through the room.

"Beats me" spoke Kyle in turn, taking a sip of his glass.

"We all look pretty great, that's why!" beamed Yang in happiness, taking another sip of beer.

"Are you already buzzed?" asked Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"Nooooope!" responded Yang, mustering the best normal face she could do.

"Right" quietly responds Kyle before turning to Pyrrha, "You're awfully quiet".

"Huh?" asks Pyrrha, her focus beginning to return to the group.

"What's up!?" happily asked Nora, looking to Pyrrha, whose face showed of confusion.

"Oh nothing, I just dozed off" responded Pyrrha, blushing lightly.

"Dozed off? Like day dreaming of _Jaune?_" childishly teased Yang, getting a blush from the amazon.

"St-stop it guys!" stuttered Jaune, beginning to blush himself. Kyle smiles an shrugs in response, before lifting up his glass of wine and taking a sip, Yang taking Jaune's response in stride as she takes another sip of her liquor.

"So, anybody know anything interesting?" asks Velvet, breaking the silence.

"Oh, you're going to love this" evilly grinned Kyle, everyone groaning as he begins.

_**Downtown Vale Police Headquarters, Interrogation Room**_

As the phonebook is set onto the table, the man in the chair coughs, spitting out a broken tooth before turning back to the two detectives before him. "Feel like Collaborating?" threatens Detective Joel, as he cracks his knuckles.

The man doesn't respond, "Who sent you to the academy?" asks Detective Burnie, determined to record the response for court.

"I ain't telling you shit" responded the man, spitting his spit onto the floor, near Detective Joel's shoe.

"Come on asshole" spoke Detective Burnie as Detective Joel punches the man across the face, the man coughing out more blood.

"We have all day" spoke Detective Joel, leaning back onto the wall.

"Maybe we should call Kyle in" jokes the Detective, the man giving a horrified look in response.

"Nonononono!" quickly blabbered the man, struggling against the handcuff on the table.

"Tell us who sent you, and we won't need him to break some bones" smirked Detective Burnie, knowing he had succeeded.

"Fine,fine, sent us to the Academy, to kill the boy, before slaughtering the students" confesses the man, sighing in relief as the detectives stop the recording.

"Excellent" smirked Detective Joel, leaving the room as two more officers step in, preparing to take the man back into his cell.

"We definitely have this case now" spoke Detective Burnie as he leaves the room, hearing the sounds of struggling and cries of pain as he did.

_**Across the street from the restaurant**_

"Witnesses are conversing with one another, no signs of any threats" spoke the plain-clothed officer as he whispers into his radio, still watching the group closely.

"Excellent, maintain eyes on witnesses, we believe a hit man may be dispatched after one of the witnesses according to sources" replied the voice over the radio.

"Copy willco" replies the officer as he closes the radio, resuming focus on the group. His observation is cut short as something, something hard hits him in the back of the head, killing him as his skull cracks inward, sending shrapnel of chunks of his skull into his brain, effectively killing him on the spot.

"Hide the body" whispered the woman behind the man as the man drags the officer to the side, before crouching down.

"There they are, radio it in, we have eyes on them" spoke the man as he turns to the woman.

_**Inside the Restaurant**_

"That's how I learned to fly an airship" explained Kyle as he leans back, looking out the window, not seeing the plain clothed officer. "_**Probably got bored and left"**_ thought Kyle as he turns back to the group, some raising an eyebrow as others giggle.

"That's one hell of a story" spoke Jaune, nervously chuckling.

"Did that seriously happen? Like the casino thing and the sky diving?" asks Ruby, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, I might have exaggerated some things, but most of it's true" smiles Kyle, receiving a head shake from Ruby.

"Someone else?" asks Kyle, before he turns his head out the window. "_**What's with the people on the roofs?"**_ thought Kyle as he looks to the six figures standing on the roofs. Suddenly, one of the figures brings out a rectangular object, with a blinking red light. "Flare your aura, right now!" yelled Kyle as he sees the object fall towards them.

"Wha?" asks Jaune before an explosion goes off, shattering the window. Pieces of glass shreds at the group, the group however untouched as the aura protects them. Some of the people unluckily near the table suffer wounds from shattered glass, and some falling to the grounds backwards from the concussion wave from the explosion. "Holy shit" spoke Yang as she waves her hand over her face, removing the ash in the air.

Weiss coughs, before looking back up, "What the hell?"

"Someone's after us" spoke Pyrrha, readying her weapon.

"Get your weap…**BAM"** Kyle being rudely interrupted by a boot to the face, sending him stumbling backwards. Yang immediately begins fighting one of the mercenaries, clashing Ember Celica with his sword as each successful blast from Ember Celica is placed into every punch, helping her win her fight. Ruby is slashing away at one of the female mercenaries, who was exceptionally quick, using her pair of swords to try and get quick slashes at Ruby. However, Weiss helps Ruby as she thrusts Myrtenaster into the midst of the battle, stabbing it into the mercenaries vest as she kicks her backwards, Myrtenaster still in Weiss's hand. Pyrrha and Jaune tag team a skilled mercenary as they trade attacks, Pyrrha on the offensive as Jaune uses his larger shield to act as defense. The mercenary seems undeterred by the two's teamwork as he begins firing his other dagger-flint lock throughout every hit, in hopes of hitting one of the pair. The civilians in the restaurant quickly flee the scene, running across the street as they watch the battle from a distance. "Take this!" yelled the female mercenary as she dashes one of her daggers at Weiss's unprotected chest, only for it to clash against a metal surface. Suddenly, her thoughts are cut short as she looked to the metal, seeing Ruby's Crescent Rose's metal blade up against the dagger, however as she looks up Weiss's rapier land into her right eye.

"Bitch" frowned Weiss as she pulls Myrtenaster out of her eye, the blade filled with a sticky clear fluid. The female's corpse falling onto her knees before collapsing to the ground, blood beginning to spill out of the wound from what was her right eye. Ruby happily hugs Weiss, before turning her head to Yang's fight.

"Take this!" yelled Yang as Ember Celica lands into the mercenaries chest, obliterating the bullet-vest on his chest. The mercenary stumbles back, looking up, only for Ember Celica to land into his face, killing him onto the spot. The blast from Ember Celica pushing the man's neck backwards, snapping his spinal cord, killing him instantly as his corpse flies backwards."Suck it" teased Yang as she spits her tongue out, looking to Pyrrha and Jaune's fight.

Jaune quickly places his shield up, the mercenaries long sword hitting it as Pyrrha stabs her spear forward, impaling it into the man's vest as she pulls back, the vest attached to the tip.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" angrily flares the mercenary as he brings his dagger-flintlock, firing it at Pyrrha. Instead of the gun going off, the gun falls to the ground, blood suddenly spewing out of his sudden wound. Jaune's sword is covered in blood, the mercenary screams in pain as he pulls his arm back, screaming at the wound. His arm was cut short at the elbow, remnant of his arm laid on the ground, pooling out blood as his blood spews out from his wound. Suddenly, his screaming stops as Pyrrha pulls the carbine back, content with the ending. A hole is present in the man's forehead, the body falling back as the blood begins pooling like crazy along the ground. Everyone's attention focuses to Nora and Ren.

"Wee" happily beams Nora, Magnhild slamming into the mercenary, the recoil sending his into the wall. The mercenary scrambles onto his feet as Ren fires his gun, missing the rounds as the mercenary side rolls, bringing out his assault rifle. "Eat lead punk" spoke the mercenary as he fires off the rifle, missing most of the shots, a few hitting Ren, however the aura protecting him. Magnhild slams into him from above, the sneaky pink red-head hitting him from the side, the recoil pushing his head inwards. His spine bursts out through pelvis, showing the red-tinted bone. The man's head crunched inbetween his shoulders, his body collapsing, the spine still poking out as the blood begins pooling out. "Nice Nora" sighs Ren, hugging Nora.

"Eeeew, he pooped" childishly spoke Nora before hugging onto Ren. Everyone now looking to Velvet and Blake's fight.

The battle was raging, with Blake using her semblance to help confuse the mercenary as Velvet uses her weapon to throw blows at him. Blake immediately firing Gambol Shroud, however the bullets only impaling into the bullet-proof vest, only causing the mercenary to stumble. Suddenly Velvet lunges forward, slamming herself into his chest. He stumbles backwards from Velvet's hit, before his head being decapitated from Blake's large blade, the blood spewing out madly as the head rolls along the ground, spewing out blood as it did so. With the mercenary down, everyone's attention turns to the last pair of mercenaries in midst of the battle with Kyle.

The baton slams into the vest, causing the mercenary to stumble to the right, before he launches the baton in the opposite direction, except lower, slamming it into the other mercenary's leg. "You'll pay for that!" yelled one of them as he spins around, placing his assault rifle's barrel up against Kyle's forehead with extreme precision, "Checkma…" started the mercenary before the assault rifle flies out of his hand upwards, the baton coming back down onto his head.

"Fuck you!" yelled the stumbling mercenary as his partner steps into play, tackling Kyle from behind, sending his baton out of his hand as it slides along the ground, coming to rest with the head of a dead mercenary's.

"Shit!" yells Kyle as the mercenary sits ontop of his chest, leveling the rifle onto his head. He quickly slaps the rifle out of the mercenary's hand using the help of his aura, the rifle landing next to him. "_**Hit him then grab the gun"**_ thought Kyle as he throws his hand up to the mercenary's head.

"Ooof" blurted out the mercenary as his head flies up from the impact; Kyle quickly grabbing the rifle as he levels it to the man's head.

"Checkmate" spoke Kyle as the man's head lands onto the barrel, Kyle quickly ripping loose of the weapon's ammunition, obliterating the man's head, the blood spewing onto Kyle. The group looks away in disgust, before turning back as the other mercenary fires at Kyle, the bullets nearly hitting him as a bloodied Kyle pushes the mercenary's bloody corpse off his chest. "_**There's some brain in my mouth!"**_ panicked Kyle as he rolls to the right, placing himself behind a table as he spits out a pink matter. "That's disgusting!" remarked Weiss, bringing her hand to her mouth, looking away.

"Shit happens" jokes Kyle as he sees the shadow of the mercenary approaching, using the signal to grab a chair and move out of cover, slamming the chair into the mercenary's head. He quickly pulls the handgun out of the mercenary's holster while he stumbles back, leveling the handgun to his head. "Boom" jokes Kyle as he pulls the trigger repeatedly, the first few shots hitting the mask before the next ones penetrate through, impaling into the man's head. The blood flies out of the holes in the mask, the blood landing into Kyle's face, covering it in red. "Goddamn it, again?" whined Kyle placing his baton away as he wipes his hand over his face, wiping off little of the red covering.

"That's nasty" childishly groaned Ruby stepping over to him, observing his blood-covered clothing.

"Definitely need a shower after this" joked Kyle, lighting up the mood as sirens erupt from nearby.

**'s**_** Mansion**_

"It seems that the hired mercenaries failed to eliminate their target" spoke the henchman as he falls onto one knee, bowing to the man in the chair.

"It's fine, we still have the court meet attack" spoke , undeterred from the news, "What's the plan?".

"The plan is that when the mercenaries attack, you will have a team defend you while you make your way onto the roof. Upon arriving on the roof, you will have your air-shuttle to pick you up, leaving the officers to the mercenaries we hired, and we will make our way to a nearby kingdom" explained the henchman looking up to the older man.

"Excellent" responded the man, turning back to the television's breaking news.

_**At the Remnant Inn**_

"You guys can break off now, we'll head for the rooms" spoke Kyle, the officers nodding before breaking away from the group, taking defensive positions in the lobby.

"You aren't cuddling with me like that" spoke Yang, pointing to the bloody jacket.

"Course, I'm taking a shower ASAP" spoke Kyle as the group enters the elevator, leaving Kyle some room as they do not want their clothing to be dirtied.

"Your jacket.." mumbles Velvet, pointing to it.

"The hotel provides laundry service, they'll deal with it" smiled Kyle as he removes the jacket, turning inside out to reveal the cleaner interior.

"It's like ketchup!" happily beams Nora, poking his bloody shirt.

"Except less tasty" added in Kyle, receiving a few chuckles. The elevator door opens, and Kyle quickly jogs down the hall, quickly opening the room as he runs inside.

"What's the hurry?" asks Ruby as she runs into the room.

"I want out of these clothes" spoke Kyle as he immediately takes off his shirt, throwing his jacket and shirt into the laundry bin.

"Have some decency!" yelled Weiss as she blushes turning away.

"I'm not going to remove my pants and stuff you know" spoke Kyle as he walks to the bathroom door, before stopping and creeping on a coy smile, "Even though you secretly wish for it".

"I do no such thing!" yells Weiss as Kyle chuckles as he quickly closes the door to the bathroom, locking it behind him.

"Dolt" childishy adds in Ruby, receiving a frown from Weiss as she had just stolen Weiss's line. Ruby quickly leaps onto Weiss's arm, the two moving to the bed, laying down as Yang walks over to her bed, laying down herself.

_**Downtown Vale Police Headquarters**_

"Attack on the witnesses?" asks Chief Sorola as he looks up from the papers in disbelief.

"Yes, but the witnesses are okay, they were able to take down the mercenaries" spoke Detective Burnie calmly, Chief Sorola letting out a relieved sigh.

"Alright good, I want plain-clothed officers tracking their movements, I also want all security camera's to have an eye on them when they're outside" spoke Chief Sorola, one of the officers in the group nodding as he runs off.

"And us?" asks Detective Joel, motioning to him and Detective Burnie.

"You two just continue to gather evidence, we're gonna need it to keep the bastard in prison for good" spoke Chief Sorola, receiving nods from the pair.

_**Back inside the Hotel Room**_

"Ta-da! Clean Kyle!" beams Kyle as he bursts through the doors, dressed in his night-wear. The trio looks at him with raised eyebrows, before returning to what they did. "Okay, no one cares, got it" sighs Kyle as he throws his dirty pants and boxers into the laundry bin, hopping onto the bed with Yang. "What are youuu up to?" asks Kyle, prodding Yang's waist, causing her to giggle.

"Stop that!" happily spoke Yang, playfully swatting his finger, "Waiting for yoouu".

Kyle suddenly creeps up to her face, and jokingly exhales into her ear. "STAHP" playfully yelled Yang, pushing his face away, causing him to chuckle. "Suffer the consequences for messing with Yang!" happily beams Yang as she suddenly pushes Kyle, sending him off the bed. He lands on the ground with a loud **thud**. Ruby and Weiss looking over, both smiling as they shake their heads at the boy on the ground.

**2 hours later**

"Curfew" suddenly speaks an officer as he peeks inside, seeing the blonde sitting ontop of the boy as she was beating him with a pillow. He raises an eyebrow, and walks in, looking to his right to see the heiress and Ruby lying in bed, soundly asleep. "You two, in bed now" speaks the officer as he looks to the pair who is looking back at him.

"Sexually?" coyly asks Kyle, receiving another hit from Yang.

"No, get to bed, as in sleep" speaks the officer as he exits the room. Kyle sighs as Yang gets off him, lying into bed as he did so. The two enter their usual sleeping position, with Yang's back pressed up against Kyle's chest. "Since when do we get curfews?" tiredly asks Kyle, holding the blonde closely.

"Since now" responds Yang, snuggling herself into him. With Yang slowly drifting to sleep, it leaves Kyle to himself, lost in his thoughts. "_**What's with the recent attack anyway?"**_ wondered Kyle to himself, before feeling Yang shift slightly. Her controlled breaths beginning to turn into deep and patterned ones, signaling she was asleep. "_**I suppose I should sleep"**_ thought Kyle as he yawns, before closing his eyes as he allows slumber to take him.


	22. I'll see you in Court

The days passed by, with the group only going out during the day to grab food, and ordering room service at night. Soon it was Sunday morning, the usual officer walking into the room, awakening all the sleeping occupants. "Xiao Long and Wasser, get up, you have an hour before we get going" spoke the officer as he closes the door behind him, the two mentioned individuals stirring awake.

"You heard him Yang, get up" groggily speaks Kyle as he stands up, quickly grabbing his now clean leather jacket and his usual clothing with him into the bathroom, not locking it as he forgets to do so. Yang grunts as she sits up, lazily grabbing her clothing as she sits down on the chair and placing the clothes on the table, attempting to awaken herself as she does so. Soon she hears the water stop running, and shortly after, Kyle walks out, "You're up".

"Okie dokie" responds Yang as she gives him a quick peck before entering the bathroom herself, however not locking the door as she has a plan in mind. She begins undressing and as she starts the water, she allows the water to flow over her body as she quickly cleans herself. Soon she was finished, and she had wrapped her body in a towel, she then speaks, "Hey Kyle, can you bring in my clothes? I think I forgot them on the table" a small smirk coming up on her face.

"Right no problem" responded Kyle as she hears his footsteps, before a knock on the door.

"Just come inside, I'm going to brush my teeth" spoke Yang as she begins brushing her teeth, hearing the door click open.

"Well here's your clothing I suppose" spoke Kyle as he walks in, placing the clothing next to the sink.

Yang quickly rinses her mouth as she turns to him, "Thaaanks", before she suddenly drops the towel, beginning to get dressed.

"Yang, you know I'm still here" spoke Kyle as he looks away blushing.

"Who cares" responds Yang as she pulls her shorts up, before walking over to Kyle and grabbing his face as she spins it around, "Shy?".

His eyes scan her body, before it quickly returns to hers, locking it with hers as he coyly smiles, "Sorry Yang, we don't have time, we need to get moving" spoke Kyle.

"Awww" disappointingly speaks Yang as she grabs her remaining clothing.

"Still enough time for a kiss though" speaks Kyle as she locks her lips with his, the two remaining as so for a few seconds. "Alright get dressed and we'll head out" spoke Kyle as he leans back, his eyes maintaining contact with hers.

"Take another moment to look" coyly speaks Yang, noticing his eyes move lower slowly, before it resumes contact shortly.

"Come on" nervously speaks Kyle as the blonde finishes putting on her clothes, hugging him as they leave the room silently, not daring to wake the two asleep. As they leave the room, they meet with Pyrrha who also leaves her room quietly, "They're still asleep huh?" asks Kyle quietly.

"Yea, I guess it was a long night" responded Pyrrha, Kyle and Yang nodding in turn.

"Let's go!" happily beams Yang as she tugs on Kyle after her, the officer down the hall nodding to the three.

"Head on down, the ride will be here in a few minutes" speaks the officer as the trio enter the elevator.

"Got it Officer" speaks Pyrrha as the elevator door closes, beginning its descent to the lobby.

"My first case trial" spoke Kyle as he rubs Yang's mane.

"First time for everything" speaks Pyrrha in turn. "_**I wish Jaune would treat me like that"**_ sadly thought Pyrrha in mind as she watches Yang hug Kyle as he rubs her head.

"Here we go" speaks Kyle as the trio walk out of the elevator, seeing the team of officers wave in a black escalade.

"Into the car" spoke one of the officers as he motions the trio in, closing the door behind them. As soon as they enter, the car begins moving, and the group realizes it was more like a convoy as there were police cars in front and behind, with a pair of police bikes on both sides.

"VIP" joked Yang as she hugs Kyle's arm tighter.

"So important right now" jokes Kyle as he looks out the window, seeing the glares of several bystanders.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" asks Yang as she leans back, looking to Kyle.

"Probably give testimonies" responded Kyle, bringing his hand up to his face to suppress a yawn.

"Still tired?" asks Pyrrha.

"Didn't get me some coffee" spoke Kyle in response, before getting a whisper from Yang, "You sure you want me to tell her?".

"Yup" responds Yang as she hugs his arm.

"I did get a nice view, if you get at what I mean, of course, with permission" jokingly spoke Kyle as he rubs Yang's head, Pyrrha giggling.

"So modest" spoke Pyrrha in turn.

"She wanted me to tell" spoke Kyle as he continues to rub Yang's mane carefully.

The window slides open as a SWAT officer motions them out of the car, which they do immediately. Before them stood a large structure, "The hall of Justice" mumbles Kyle as he looks up to the massive structure.

"Into the building" spoke another officer as he motions them in.

In The Court Room, 1 hour later

"We are all here for the trial of Mister Winchester" spoke the judge as he motions to the old man sitting in the chair to the right beside his lawyer. Tyler and Cardin were present, sitting in the stands behind their father on his side, giving a few hateful looks at the trio in the stands. The case begins with the judge motioning to 's side, the lawyer standing up as he begins explaining a defense for his client. "_**Great a boring ass orientation"**_ thought Kyle as he rolls his eyes, attempting to find something interesting to think about.

"This is the explanation that you are incorrect on being the culprit" finished the lawyer taking a seat as the press takes photos, the news team recording it live.

In the hotel Room

" is screwed" spoke Jaune as he confidently watches the Television, everyone watching in curiosity.

"I'd now like the VPD to give their reasons on 's conviction" spoke the judge as Detective Burnie stands up walking to the judge.

"We have many testimonies regarding to Mr. Winchester's involvement in the attacks, some from the men themselves, and others from the victims" spoke Detective Burnie as he confidently stood before the judge.

"Bring forth the witnesses" spoke the judge as five figures walk up. Kyle, Yang, Pyrrha, and two henchmen in wheelchairs come up, ready to give their testimonies.

"Oh yeah!" happily beamed Nora as she watches the Television, listening to the testimonies.

nervously looks to his watch as he ignores the ongoing testimonies, "_**Where are they, they should be here by now"**_ thought Mr. Winchester as he turns back to the nodding judge.

"By the evidence and testimonies shown to me, I declare Mr. Winchester guilty for…" started the judge before the sound of glass shattering and smoke canisters going off stops him. The mercenaries flood in, Kyle, Yang and Pyrrha quickly running back behind pillars, readying their weapons.

"Get down!" yelled one of the officers before he was shot. He collapses onto the ground as gun fire erupts, the police and mercenaries attacking head on in a massive firefight.

"We need to support the officers" spoke Pyrrha as she forms her weapon into its carbine state, aiming down sight as she locks onto targets, firing at them.

"She's right, Yang, use Ember Celica to blast them from cover" explained Kyle as he forms the baton into a rifle.

"Got it!" yelled Yang as she fires Ember Celica, the explosion knocking some mercenaries out of cover and into the open. The mercenaries however outnumber the police, and outgun them, slaughtering them even though many may fall.

"Gotcha Bitch!" yelled one of the mercenaries as he opens fire on a lone officer, impaling him with bullets. The officer cries out in pain before dropping to the ground, blood flowing out of his wounds.

Kyle quickly locks the man with the rifle's sight, shortly firing, leaving a crater in the man's skull. Pink brain matter and blood spray onto the pillar behind the man as his corpse falls. "Mr. Winchester is bee-lining it to the roof!" yelled one of the officers as he points to Mr. Winchester fleeing with the infamous four, Melanie and Miltia Melachite, Junior Xiong and the most infamous of all, Roman Torchwick.

"Secure the room before we chase after him!" yelled Kyle as he continues to fire at the mercenaries, ducking behind the pillar whenever they fire back.

"Take this!" yelled Yang as she fires Ember Celica, just as a mercenary peeks from a pillar. The shot lands square to his head, obliterating it in a great explosion of red and chunks of pink, the blast still knocking some mercenaries out of cover, exposing them to gunfire. Gunshots continue to ring out, sirens beginning to erupt as air-shuttles scramble overhead.

_**In the streets**_

As SWAT vans and police cars scramble onto the street, the air-shuttles fly over the building, aiming their main cannons at the roof entrance, ready to obliterate what-ever may come out. In the streets, the three main leaders of the force are seen strategizing. "I want you to take your men into the building and secure the main room" spoke Chief Sorola to the SWAT Team leader, who nods his head in turn as he quickly scrambles to the team explaining the orders. "Your men will secure a perimeter around the building, shoot on-sight" commanded Chief Sorola to the officer who scrambles onto the radio.

_**Inside the main court**_

"Alright, we can take it from here!" yelled Detective Burnie as he points to the door Mr. Winchester takes, "Go get him!".

"Pyrrha, stay here with the officers, help secure the building" spoke Kyle before he runs through the doors, leading on as Yang follows closely behind. As the two disappear, Pyrrha refocuses her attention to the mercenaries, knowing that Kyle and Yang are fully capable of handling the recovery of Mr. Winchester. Detective Joel runs up to one of the pillars, unloading his gun into a mercenary's face, his blood spilling out of the holes in his mask, before hiding behind the pillar as other mercenaries begin shooting at him. Pyrrha quickly aims, and fires in quick succession, hitting most of the mercenaries with a clean shot to the head, pink matter and blood spilling to the wall beside them. Suddenly a loud thud is heard as she hears the sound of heavy machinegun fire. She peeks around the pillar, seeing the two heavy brutes in bomb suits holding LMG's and firing away like maniacs. On their face were painted contradicting faces, with one of them having a crude smile and the other having a crude sad face. "_**This is going to suck ass"**_ thought Pyrrha as she begins firing at the men, not affecting them as the rounds slam into their vest, with one of them focusing gun fire at her.

_**In the Hall of Justice**_

"Stop right there dipshit!" yelled Kyle as he quickly fires a round, narrowly missing Mr. Winchester's head as his defensive team breaks up, Melanie and Miltia staying behind as Mr. Winchester, Cardin, Tyler, Junior and Roman continue further.

"Look who it is Miltia" spoke Melanie as she runs at the duo.

"Let's teach her a lesson Melanie" responded Miltia as she lunges at Yang.

"Yang handle Melanie, I got Miltia" spoke Kyle as he extends his baton, beginning to block Miltia's claws. "Let's see what you got" taunted Kyle as he quickly drops low, sending his leg under Miltia, who expertly jumps, avoiding it as she throws her claws down in an attempt to stab her opponent. She misses as Kyle quickly rolls backwards, and had managed to get onto his feet quickly as she looks up, seeing the baton coming downwards. She manages to bring the claws together above her seconds before it was too late, the metal clashing. She smirks as she throws one of her legs up, landing into Kyle's crotch, who quickly moves backwards in pain. "Ow, my children" joked Kyle, a confident smile still on his face as the two began at it again.

As Yang slams her fist into the girl a few times, Melanie throws a kick up, the blade missing Yang by a few inches, giving Yang an opportunity to strike a blow, she throws her fist forward, only for it to slam into a set of claws. Melanie and Miltia had just switched opponents, and now Yang was dealing with a much more agile opponent. Miltia strikes her claws forward expertly, with Yang blocking them with Ember Celica. She throws her knee into Miltia's abdomen, knocking the girl backwards, before throwing a uppercut, using the extra power from Ember Celica's blast to send Miltia upwards.

Melanie quickly slashes low at Kyle's feet, who jumps up and throws the baton downward, slamming it into the ground as Melanie had quickly rised to her feet, throwing her leg upward, the blade heading for his throat. He instinctively grabs the leg, using his aura to overpower his opponent as he pulls her leg upwards; flashing what was underneath the skirt briefly. He smirks as he drops his elbow downwards, Melanie quickly rolling out of the way as he focuses his attention on Miltia who was falling towards him.

Melanie and Miltia switches once more, with Melanie now throwing kicks to Yang, and Yang knocking her senseless. Soon Yang manages to throw in a combo, **jab, jab, left hook, uppercut**. The combo launches Melanie upwards as Yang jumps up, ready to finish her as she finishes it all off with a slam into Melanie's abdomen, launching the poor girl into the ground with a loud crack, the concrete giving in. "I win!" happily beamed Yang as she runs down the hall, leaving Miltia and Kyle alone.

She was unable to block Kyle's baton swing from below in time, the baton slamming into her chin, knocking her up. She falls to the ground, and was about to get up before Kyle brings his arm up against her neck, beginning to choke her. "Just give up" mumbles Kyle as he exerts more pressure on her neck, soon her eyes roll back into her head as her feeble struggling stops, Kyle immediately checking her breath as he gets off. "_**Still breathing, alright"**_ thought Kyle as he runs down the hall after Yang.

_**In the street**_

"Let us in! We can help!" spoke Ruby to Chief Sorola, who only shakes his head in turn.

"It's simply too dangerous, I have reports off Roman Torchwick, Melanie and Miltia Melachite, Junior Xiong and a large company of mercenaries inside the building. You will have to wait until it is all over" responds Chief Sorola, who quickly ushers the girl away as he returns to giving orders to the officers.

"He won't let us in!" whined Ruby as she jogs back to the group.

"I hope they're alright" spoke Nora, concern in her voice.

"They can handle themselves" spoke Weiss in turn, a confident smile on her face.

_**In the Main Court**_

"Open fire!" yelled one of the SWAT members as they rip loose on the two goliaths standing in the center of the room, flooding the area with dust rounds. The bullets seems to begin to penetrate the armor as the pair began moving backwards in pain. Detective Burnie, Detective Joel and Pyrrha immediately engages from behind, keeping the two goliaths in the center of the gun fire. Soon the two goliaths collapse, one with his windshield smashed and the other filled with bullets.

"Secure the room!" yelled another SWAT Officer as he begins moving about the room.

"Come on out , your friends are awaiting outside" spoke the SWAT officer as he beckons her out. As soon as she leaves, she is greeted by the unfamiliar site of police cars infront of the building, air-shuttles flying overhead as plenty of police officers point their guns at her.

"Pyrrha!" yelled Jaune as he waves to her, Pyrrha smiling as she hurries down to them.

_**On the Second Floor Corridor**_

"Just go, I can handle this" spoke Junior as he motions the remaining members up. The members nod as they hurry up the stairs, with Junior focusing his attention to the blonde brawler before him. "I'm going to make you pay" uttered Junior as he stood before Yang,Kyle suddenly appearing behind her.

"I got this" spoke Yang as she motions Kyle to the stairs, Kyle giving her a quick kiss before he runs up the stairs behind her, leading up to the third floor.

"Let's go" spoke Junior as he swings Batzooka at Yang, the blonde quickly dropping low as she throws a punch to his midsection. Junior seems unaffected as he swings the bat downwards, smashing it into the ground as Yang throws a mean uppercut, before kicking him. Junior gets up and drops the strands of yellow hair from his hand, his smile quickly fading as he realized what had just happened.

"You monster" angrily yelled Yang as her aura explodes around her, she quickly closes the distance as she nonsensically beats Junior, punch after punch lands, and Junior not making a fight as Yang finishes him off with a strong uppercut, **to the balls**. Junior cries out in pain as he feels one of his balls shoot up into his body, getting stuck inside his bladder, with him fainting from the extreme pain.

_**On the Roof**_

"Well your new" spoke Roman as he drops the cigar, crushing it with his cane.

"I wouldn't say new" spoke Kyle in turn as he frowns at Tyler and Cardin, who stands combat ready behind him.

"Well, I'd love to chat, but I have an escape to act" spoke Roman as he suddenly brings up his cane, firing a round. The air-shuttles explode, the remnants crashing onto the roof and the crowd below gasps.

"I think you missed me" spoke Kyle, causing Roman to chuckle. Roman's chuckle suddenly ends as his cane fires at Kyle, who simply rolls out of the way, dashing at him. The two poles collide with one another in a heated battle. Roman throws a kick to Kyle's gut, however he misses as Kyle side-steps, as he does so, spinning to gain momentum as the baton slams into the cane."I didn't think so" spoke Roman as he smiles, keeping on par with Kyle's attack.

"Not bad" spoke Kyle as he grins, jumping backwards with the baton in shotgun, "But I'm running out of time" finished Kyle as the gunshot rings out. The blast slam into the cane, the momentum sending the cane out of Roman Torchwick's hand. Suddenly a wave of heat strikes him and he quickly rolls forward, the fireball barely missing him as he turns to the right, his eyes widening upon realizing who it was, "**Cinder"** thought Kyle as he extends his weapon's barrel, firing a round at her. The round is easily blocked by Cinder, however she was suddenly sent back by a explosion. "Good to know you made it Yang" spoke Kyle tiredly as he turns to the blonde next to him.

"Always here" beamed Yang as she fires another round at Cinder, who blocks it easily.

"You aren't going to win" spoke Cinder calmly, before forming a small fireball and firing it at Kyle, who dodges it with a roll.

"Might as well try" spoke Kyle as he fires another round, however completely missing Cinder as it surprisingly slams into Mr. Winchester's leg.

"Ahh Fuck my leg!" screamed out Mr. Winchester in pain as he falls back, holding his leg in pain.

"Dad!" yelled Cardin as he lunges at Kyle angrily.

"Poor Choice Asshole" spoke Kyle as he smirks the baton slamming into Cardin's side. Cardin flies to the right, and before he was able to get up, Kyle kicks his chest, knocking Cardin onto the ground. The crowd below watching in amazement as the battle plays out.

_**In the streets**_

Weiss frowns at the sight, "_**Yang and Kyle will not win against Cinder together, this is bad"**_ thought Weiss as she continues to watch the scene playout. Suddenly Ruby hugs her arm, "Is Yang and Kyle going to be okay?" asked Ruby, her puppy eyes looking to Weiss.

"I…I don't know, Cinder is too powerful for them" spoke Weiss truthfully, Ruby suddenly brightening up.

"I can get !" yelled Ruby as she pulls out her tablet, making a message before closing it down and returning her focus to the battle.

_**On the roof**_

Kyle stumbles back from the explosion, however quickly regaining focus as he walks back to Yang's side. "We aren't going to win against Cinder" spoke Kyle as he gulps, the sweat on his forehead beginning to appear.

"Then let's hit 'em with everything we got" spoke Yang in turn as she reloads Ember Celica.

"Fair enough" spoke Kyle as he fires his rifle at them, Cinder blocking whichever ones aim for her, with Roman easily blocking with his cane. Yang begins to fire Ember Celica, the explosions causing Cinder to stumble slightly in her heels, however she very quickly regains her footing as she fires a fireball at the duo, missing. "Wait, your blasts seems to make a small window in her defense" spoke Kyle as he smiles, "Hit her again".

"Are you sure?" asks Yang, a confused expression plastered on.

"Do it" spoke Kyle as Yang immediately repeatedly fires Ember Celica.

"Fuck!" yelled Cinder as she attempts to regain her footing. Her stumbling cut short when a round hits her aura.

"Keep it up!" spoke Kyle as he continued to fire his rifle at her, noticing that some of the shots were beginning to hit her aura.

"Got it!" spoke Yang, until an explosion goes off infront of her, sending her back.

"Yang!" yelled Kyle before he quickly rolls out of the way from Cinder's fireball, rushing to the blonde. "_**She's unconscious"**_ thought Kyle before he quickly fires four continual shots at Cinder, with her easily blocking them. The blonde doesn't move as she laid there, her body not at risk as all the attention was to Kyle. "_**I'm not going to win at this rate"**_ thought Kyle as his aura begins to flicker, his usage draining it.

"Better pull yourself together" smirked Roman.

"It's going to be a long day" spoke Kyle as he pants.

"It's only round one" smiles Cinder as she fires a fireball. The fireball barely misses Kyle as the heat surprises Kyle, however he quickly manages to close the distance between him and Roman, and began engaging in a fight. The metal clash as the two kept on par with one another, "Bet yourself that you're going to get your monkey ass whooped" taunted Kyle as his baton suddenly changes trajectory, slamming into Roman's leg with surprise.

"Ahh! Fuck!" yelled Roman as he stumbles backwards, holding his leg in pain, Cinder immediately firing a fireball at Kyle, who manages to dodge it.

"Come on Cinder" taunted Kyle, determination flared in his eyes as Cinder fires a large fireball at him, missing.

"Don't forget me asshole!" yelled Tyler as he suddenly lunges forward, the sword barely missing Kyle.

"You don't count" spoke Kyle as he quickly spins, the momentum of the baton knocking Tyler unconscious as he slides along the ground besides Cardin. However, during the quick fight, a massive fireball has found its way at Kyle, and there was **no way** he was going to dodge it in time. Yang awakens and watches in horror as the scene from her dream plays in her head, however just before the fireball hits Kyle, it suddenly explodes before him. "About time " sighed Kyle as he fires a round at Cinder.

"Sorry for being late to the party" spoke calmly, using her spells to combat Cinder in a magic match. Suddenly forms a spear of an unknown crystal, propelling itself at Cinder. Cinder immediately attempts to obliterate the spear, however the magical spear recreating itself after every hit. Cinder manages to roll out of the way, and attempts to get on her feet, until a shot rings out.

"Boosh" cheers Kyle as he brings the rifle back, content with the shot.

"Fuck" yelled Cinder as she notices the wound in her ankle, causing her to stumble onto the ground.

_**On the Street**_

"Yay !" happily yelled Ruby as she jumps in happiness.

"Wait, did Kyle just land a blow on Cinder?" asks Weiss as she turns to Professor Ozpin, who was smiling.

"It seems so" spoke Professor Ozpin, smiling to himself.

"Woah" spoke Nora as she watches the battle begin its end.

"It's like a movie, except it's not" spoke Jaune, watching the spectacle.

_**On the roof**_

Suddenly a round goes off, and Kyle feels a sudden pain in his chest. "What?" suddenly asks Kyle, realizing his voice was extremely rasp. He looks down to his chest, seeing the wound in the right, he was bleeding profusely. frowns as she uses the magical spear to attack Cinder once more, who was unable to get up.

Mr. Winchester sat there, smiling proudly as he places his revolver onto his hilt, content with his shot. "Asshole" mumbles Kyle painfully as he raises the rifle with his remaining strength, firing it as it passes into Mr. Winchester's head. His head now has a hole in it, and the pink and red matter is spilled across the rooftop. Suddenly the doors behind them burst open, and the SWAT Team race onto the roof, quickly running to Roman and Cinder. "I'd love to stay, but it seems we must get going" smiled Roman as he lifts up Cinder, and jumps off the rooftop, landing onto a air shuttle as it quickly rises into the air and flies off into the distance. "_**Goddamn it hurts to breathe"**_ thought Kyle as he held his chest, squinting in pain. "Kyle?" asks Yang as she crawls her way up to him, her eyes widening upon realizing what has happened. His vision began to blur as he hears Yang began yelling and soon he blacked out, unaware of what was going on.

**Author's Note - I've fixed the main problems with the two chapters! Apparently the website doesn't like that much and decided to remove him from parts of the story he was referred to. Anywho, now that its fixed, I hope ye enjoyed and have a great day!**


	23. A Case of Labored Breath

His pain seems to numb out as he awakens once more, however he was not on a roof, but rather on a bridge overlooking a large industrious area. The two openings off the bridge both showed a different world, one showing a bright and welcoming world, three figures standing there as they waited for him. "Come on home Son" spoke the much to familiar voice, causing Kyle to turn his head in disbelief.

"Dad?" asks Kyle, his confusion truly showed in his voice as he took a step at the light, shortly before hearing.

"Hang on!" from Yang on the other side of the bridge. The other end of the bridge was not welcoming, rather it was threatening, a strange dark feel to it if it was to be described, like a physical manifestation of shadow, simply not right, but too familiar.

"Come and Join us Kyle!" happily beamed the smaller figure as he jumps and waves at him, causing him to feel conflicted. "_**Now that this is like a cheesy cliché scene from when you nearly die, I'm faced with the fact on moving to the light, or returning back to my life"**_ thought Kyle, bringing his finger up to tap his mouth. He turns back to the darkness, feeling the sensation of anxiety and regret. He turns over to the light, the heat radiating from the light engulfing him in comfort and clarity. However there was one feeling wrong about the light, something that was natural for him to feel if he leaves his life behind, **guilt**. He knew that if he died, it would rock worlds, and devastate the others, so he slowly began walking towards the darkness, the pain in his chest returning with every step. "Kyle where are you going?" asks his father, the figure is seen raising a hand.

"Going back where I belong" spoke Kyle as he turns his head, running into the darkness, slowly regaining his feelings of pain. Suddenly he began to feel the pain strike him with every breath, and he began to stir awake as his eyes shot open, revealing the scene. Yang was holding his head up slightly, and tear stains are clear on her face, clear as a fire in the dark. Her eyes shoot open in surprise as he bloodshot lilac eyes meet with his confused brown eyes, "Kyle?" mumbles Yang, before leaning down and holding him tightly.

"Yeah?" tiredly asked Kyle, his voice pained and rasp.

"Thank god" mumbles Yang as she continued to clutch him tightly, some of the blood from the wound staining her yellow shirt, however she couldn't care more as she had nearly lost him.

"Try not to choke me to death with your breasts" joked Kyle as she eases up her clutch, allowing him to lean back slightly as she giggles lightly.

"We have one severely wounded!" yelled one of the officers as he bursts through the roof entrance, a pair of paramedics following.

"Get him onto the stretcher!" yelled a paramedic as he places down the stretcher, moving over to lift Kyle, however Yang flaring her aura lightly as she moves him onto it.

"Clear the way!" yelled a paramedic as the officers quickly give path for the paramedics, who dash down the stairwell, Yang following closely behind. His blood drips along the ground, the stretcher's white cloth staining with red as his blood trickles from the wound downwards, his face growing paler with every drip. "We need to get the ER ready as soon as we arrive!" yells the paramedic out the window, the ambulance driver nodding as he pulls the radio off its holder.

"Hang on Kyle" mumbles Yang as she quietly hurries behind the paramedics, who expertly and quickly navigated down the stairs, past the officers standing about. His hand falls off the stretcher "_**It's like that scene from the movie"**_ thought Kyle jokingly as he kept his arm dangling from the stretcher, chuckling to himself from the nostalgia from the films he has watched. "_**Why's he chuckling?"**_ wondered Yang as she follows the paramedics into the main court room, noticing Kyle's bloody chuckles, that was causing blood to spill out. "_**Oh shit, I'm bleeding"**_ remembered Kyle as his chuckles stop, the paramedics opening the large doors leading out of the hall of justice. "Clear the way!" yelled the paramedics as they hurry down the massive staircase, being careful as to not drop Kyle from the stretcher.

_**In the Crowd**_

"Is that Kyle?" asks Jaune, pointing to the bleeding boy in the stretcher running down the stairs.

"It seems so" spoke Professor Ozpin, raising his mug to his lips, taking a sip.

"He's shot?" asks Ruby, confused of the situation at hand.

"He was shot on the roof" spoke Glynda Goodwitch, swiping her tablet, stoic expression on her face.

"Is he going to be okay?" asks Ruby, raising an eyebrow.

"He'll be fine" spoke Professor Ozpin, confident as he watches the paramedics begin loading the stretcher into the ambulance.

"Yang!" yelled Ruby as she waves over to her sister, who was running down the staircase.

"Yang Xiao Long, please come over here this instant. Do not follow the paramedics" spoke Glynda Goodwitch, motioning to the blonde. She hesitates, however complies with Glynda Goodwitch as she quickly moves over to the group, looking at the ambulance as it charges off down the street. "Yang, are you alright?" asks Ruby worriedly, quickly hugging Yang tightly as the blonde watches the ambulance turn the corner.

"He'll be fine" spoke Pyrrha reassuringly; mustering the best smile you could do in an attempt to make her feel better.

"I hope so" murmurs Yang as she turns back to the group, everyone looking to her.

"Yang, I will allow you to visit him when the Doctor allows so" spoke Professor Ozpin, stoic expression as normal.

"Can't we go?" asks Pyrrha, raising an eyebrow at the Professor, "We're all his friends with all due respect".

"Fair enough, I will allow you all to remain in Vale, we will send you school work while you are here, and we expect you to return when Kyle is out of the hospital" sighs Professor Ozpin as he brings his mug up to his face.

"Thank you Professor Ozpin" spoke Weiss as she begins making her way to Vale's hospital across the city, the group following close behind.

___**In Vale General Hospital's ER**_

"Clear the way!" yelled the nurse as she pushes the bed along, the patient lying quietly, and his blood staining the bed. Doctors, nurses and patients immediately move out of the way, the group of nurses and doctors surrounding the bed rushing past them, heading for the ER. "Operating Theatre 4!" yelled the receptionist as the head nurse running along nods to her in turn as the group takes a right, passing through a pair of doors. Inside his body, the blood loss was taking its toll, his organs beginning to shut down as the brain attempts to recirculates the remaining blood to the heart, brain and the remaining lung to at least buy himself some time. He was barely conscious as they suddenly burst into a large room, with them quickly moving him onto the bed, placing the oxygen tubes into him. His pulverized lung twitching with every breath, squirting out more and more blood as it attempts to hold oxygen, failing miserably due to the large hole in it, with the lung beginning to collapse on itself. "Get me an Aura user in here immediately!" yelled the surgeon as the nurses run through the doors, leaving the surgery team with the patient.

"Get us an IV stand and plenty of blood bags" ordered the assistant to another nurse, who quickly runs off. Suddenly a pair of doctors runs into the room, the two immediately flaring their aura on the wound, effectively beginning to heal the severely damaged lung a little, the tissue growing back, however they exhaust their aura, the lung half-healed as it twitches, still attempting to contain oxygen. "_**Goddamn, how am I even awake"**_ thought Kyle as he squirms in pain, the movement causing more blood to spurt out. "Sedate him!" commanded the surgeon as the assistant quickly grabs a large needle containing a light green fluid, immediately stabbing it into Kyle's neck, injecting him with the fluid. "_**Fuuuuck mee"**_thought Kyle as the drug courses into his brain, effectively causing him to become overwhelmed by a wave of tiredness, even if he tried to move, not able to do so. His lung continued to twitch systematically however, the blood also continuing to spurt out of the wound, covering his cloths and beginning to stain onto the surgeon's medical drabs. "Quick, apply pressure on the wound until the nurse returns!" ordered the master surgeon as the two assistants immediately forced their hands into the wounds, pushing down on the severed major artery that was spilling out the fresh red blood. The pressure on the wound manages to stem the bleeding down; however the wound was still flowing out blood, the double doors out of his vision bursting open as he hears a squeaky object get pushed beside him. The surgeon takes two of the blood bags, placing them onto the IV stand, while one of the assistant breaks off from applying pressure to inserting the tube into his wrist, the blood from the bag immediately beginning to flow into his body in an attempt to buy him time.

_**In the Reception Area**_

"The patient is in the second operating theatre, you may watch, but they are about to start the operation" explained the receptionist.

"Doesn't matter, take us there" commanded Weiss, her icy glare in her eyes as the receptionist nods, walking down the hall as she beckons the group after her. Soon the group walked into a large corridor with seats overlooking the massive surgical theatre, the surgeons operating on their friend as he laid there motionless, Jaune immediately running to the trash as he vomits out his breakfast, unable to watch the twitching lungs and spurting blood before him. "Aww that's nasty" groaned Nora, looking with curiosity.

"They're about to start" spoke Ruby, watching curiously, Yang watching with disgust and worry. Pyrrha continues to look on, some of the members looking away every now and then.

_**In the Operating Theatre**_

"Hand me the forceps" spoke the surgeon, extending out his hand over his patient, his assistant placing the forceps into his hand as he immediately gets to work on the wound. The other surgeon brings the scalpel downwards, beginning to cut the wound open, the second surgeon using the forceps to remove the flaps of skin that was caught inside the wound. Soon the main surgeon pushes the wound open a little more, giving the team a better look at the wound, revealing the twitching lung, the major artery that had busted open, and of course the bullet, that had barely missed the still beating heart. The heart was beating rapidly, as in panic, which was understandable considering the body was still in shock, the sedation beginning to take effect as the heart begins to slow down to a regular beat, the blood spurting out with every beat. "It's all over my clothes" whined the assistant.

"Shut up and keep the pressure" commanded the surgeon as he lowers the forceps in carefully, grasping onto the large bullet, beginning to attempt to pull it out. He carefully pulls, however it doesn't move, trying once more, he notices that some flesh was attached to the bullet, and still attached to the body. "Cut the flesh on the bullet" spoke the surgeon holding the forceps, holding still as his partner lowers in the scalpel, carefully cutting it around the bullet. The bullet was now free, and he pulls it out, putting it into a glass container, the blood coming off as it enters the water, turning the water a deep red. The lung twitches rapidly, causing the surgeon to drop his scalpel in surprise from the sudden motion, the scalpel falling onto the lung, tearing it with a gash. "Ah shit, I dropped the scalpel" spoke the surgeon as his partner quickly grabs it with his forceps, bringing it out.

"Be more careful" spoke the older surgeon as the younger surgeon takes it out of the forceps, placing it onto the tray as he grabs a new scalpel.

"Alright get us five more Aura users" spoke the younger surgeon to his assistant, who nods as she dashes out of the theatre.

_**In the Observation Hall**_

"That's disgusting" groaned Weiss, looking at the twitching lung and beating heart.

"How could that surgeon drop his scalpel?" whined Jaune, clearly in disbelief.

"The blood might've caused the scalpel to get slippery, so he dropped it" spoke Pyrrha in an attempt to calm Jaune down. Yang was silent, her hands placed over her mouth as she watches worriedly, unable to focus on what was happening around her. Suddenly the assistant returns from the left, followed by five other doctors, who seems to be aura users as they all suddenly have a tint in the air surrounding them.

_**In the Operating Theatre**_

"Alright, good work" spoke the older surgeon, content with the work that the doctors had done; the lung was fully healed, the major artery had also healed with the combined efforts, however the damage was still there, as the heart was still visible, the surgeons entering the second stage, **reconstruction.** "Bring us the tissue" spoke the older surgeon as the assistant places a box onto the tray, the contents revealing a large amount of tissue corresponding to Kyle's bloodtype. The two surgeons carefully place in the tissue, making sure that the tissue is equal all around. "Alright, it's time to stitch it in, now this is going to hurt, so brace yourself" spoke the younger surgeon to Kyle, who looks at him questioningly. The two surgeons lower in the needles, attached to them was steel-silk as they begin stitching the tissues into place. The needle pierces through the tissue, not hurting Kyle before it pierces into his tissue, giving him a stinging pain. "Alright, the tissue is in place, now we need to seal up the wound" spoke the older surgeon as he begins placing the skin into place, covering over the wound perfectly, "Stitch it in son". The younger surgeon nodding as he works quickly, sewing the skin together tightly, before the older surgeon brings out a torch.

"We're going to scar it in now" spoke the older surgeon as he lights on the torch, quickly moving it over the gash, the wound burning for a moment before the skin melts into one another, then cooling together, giving the gash a lighter look compared to the skin around it.

"Gentlemen, another successful operation" spoke the younger surgeon proudly, the team clapping to themselves, before looking to the observation deck, seeing the cheering teenagers.

_**In the observation deck**_

"Yay!" happily beams Nora as she jumps out of her seat as the surgeons clap to one another.

"And they have successfully performed the surgery" smiled Weiss, standing up as she claps politely to the surgery team. "_**Thank god"**_ mentally spoke Yang as she lets out a relieved sigh, standing up as she joins Weiss in clapping.

"See, I told you he'd be fine" smiled Pyrrha as she joins Yang in clapping. Soon the entire group was clapping to the surgeons below, who waved up before the assistants move the patient onto a bed before pushing it out of the operating theatre.

_**Kyle's Mind**_

"_**Fuck me, My head hurts"**_ mentally groaned Kyle as he moves his left hand to his head, holding it in pain, before opening his eyes groggily, remembering where we was, "_**Oh right, the surgery"**_. The bed suddenly stops, and the mattress is suddenly lifted up slightly, elevating his torso up to a sitting stance. "What happened?" groaned Kyle as he looks confusingly to the assistant, hoping that he had answers.

"You're in recovery now, the surgery was successful, and you will need about a week or two to heal as your major organs had shut down from blood loss" explained the assistant as he rewires the blood bags into him, the blood flowing back into his body as he could see his skin growing back to its usual color. He simply nods, the assistant walking out of the room as he did so, leaving him in the silent room. "_**I'm thirsty as dicks"**_ thought Kyle as he looks to his left, smiling at what laid there. On the left was a conveniently placed glass of water, "That was convenient" mumbles Kyle as he grabs the water, drinking it in rapidly as he sets the now- empty glass onto the stand, content as his thirst was quenched. The doors open, revealing the assistant once more, however the familiar faces walking in after him, the assistant immediately taking his leave once the group had piled in. He didn't know how to respond, and there he was, sitting on the bed with a blank expression, not knowing how to respond as the group returned the stares. "Hi" spoke Ruby, causing him to sigh in relief.

"Hello Ruby" spoke Kyle, his voice at its usual pitch, his expression breaking into a smile. Suddenly Yang sits down next to him, her eyes locked with his awkwardly, her face somehow stoic. "Yang?" asks Kyle, his voice slightly concerned as he looks at the blonde confusingly.

He waves his hand in front of the blonde's face, before she grabs his hand, and leans forward, "That was close Kyle".

"I know" spoke Kyle casually, as if the recent events didn't affect him.

"Do you have any idea how much you have me worried there?" asks Yang, her eyes beginning to water at its corner, causing Kyle's expression to turn grim.

"I had no idea" started Kyle, before Yang's hand lands on his mouth, causing him to remain quiet. The group watches in silence, not wanting to interrupt what was happening.

"You asshole" joked Yang as her tears roll out of her eyes, herself suddenly hugging Kyle, quietly sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" spoke Kyle, returning the hug as he rubbed her back reassuringly, looking over to the group, raising an eyebrow at them.

Pyrrha mouths out "Don't want to interrupt". He nods silently as he gently plays with Yang's hair, with the blonde still quietly sobbing into his shoulder.

"Everything's alright Yang" quietly spoke Kyle, breaking the silence as he gently rubs her back.

"You're still an asshole" mumbles Yang from his shoulder, causing him to chuckle.

"I'll make it up to you" spoke Kyle, before jokingly adding in, "Maybe get shot one more time?".

"No!" yells Yang, her yell stifled to a loud whisper from his shoulder, her sobs beginning to stop as she quietly laid her head in his shoulder, "Why'd you do this?".

"Your eyes they shine so bright, I want to save that light" spoke Kyle in turn, "_**Classic line from another hit from the Achieve-men"**_ thought Kyle as he rubs her soothingly, feeling her sobs stop. The group smiles, knowing where he had gotten the line from, Yang suddenly leaning back, so that her eyes were close to his.

"Dummy" quietly mumbled Yang as she smiles, Kyle smiling in turn.

"Kiss" whispers Pyrrha as the group watches the scene quietly, enjoying it as Weiss held Ruby, Nora held Ren, Blake held Velvet, and Jaune and Pyrrha standing by one another. Kyle suddenly closes the distance between their faces; bring Yang in for a deep kiss as the two lock lips, not wanting to break apart. The two remained like this, the two of them holding each other very closely, as the two very slowly break apart from one another, the two panting as their eyes remained locked to one another. "I love you" whispers Kyle as his grin returns onto his face, his hand still firmly planted on the back of Yang's neck, as hers was planted on his own.

"I love you too" whispers Yang as she pulls him in for a tight embrace, the two bodies pressed up against one another, however she was careful with her arm, not wanting to budge the blood line from his wrist, where it continued to pump blood in through. The two held each other close, before they break apart, Kyle leaning back onto the bed, and Yang taking back to her seat beside the bed, turning to the group who were all smiling.

**Author's note – And this is the chapter! Side note, I'm really sorry about the Missing Words, (I.E Mr. Winchester (Cardin's Father) and (Glynda Goodwitch), apparently the site doesn't like it when I have it in the story, and randomly removes a lot of it, as in my previous edit fix, only most of the fixes were kept, the other ones removed. Anywho, thank you all for staying about the story! Feel free to leave a review/idea, feel free to also Follow/ Favorite! –Goodnames_alltaken**


	24. A Small Surprise

"What?" asks Kyle, smiling as he raises an eyebrow at the group who were also smiling.

"Oh nothing" smirks Pyrrha, before noticing Yang's coy smile.

"You wish that Jaune would do that don't you?" smirked Yang as she watches Jaune and Pyrrha blush, looking away.

"St-Stop it Yang" stutters Jaune as he blushes like a rose, Pyrrha in a similar state.

Yang giggles before she raises an eyebrow once more, "Why don't you two just hook up already?". Jaune and Pyrrha do not respond, still looking away, Kyle's occasional coughing breaking the silence ever so many times, before Ruby speaks up once more, "No Classes!".

"Bonzai!" happily joined Blake and Yang, raising their fists up as Ruby does so.

"Homework?" speaks Weiss as she brings her hand up to her forehead, the three friends still retaining their stature.

"Didn't exactly remember that did you?" teases Pyrrha as she smiles at the sweat dripping from all three girl's head.

"Fuck" sighs Yang, her head dropping low as her fist return to her side, the sweat falling off. The group giggles and chuckles at the three's antics, loving their failure to remember the homework that was to be sent to them.

"I booked us all for the Remnant Inn for a week more" spoke Weiss, her confident smile on her face as the group looks at her, except for Kyle, who looks out the window.

"Thank you so much Weiss!" happily exclaims Ruby as she leaps at the heiress, hugging her tightly, constricting her arm movement.

"It's the least I could do" spoke Weiss politely, attempting to pull her hands out from the grasp, "Ruby will you please let go".

"Oh sorry!" exclaims Ruby, leaning away from the Heiress, the heiress patting her clothing down to its usual neat looks.

_**On the Rooftop**_

"Uhhh what happened?" groaned Tyler painfully, the incredible ache in his head making him want to scream.

"What?" also groaned Cardin, who held his sides in pain, slowly lifting himself onto his feet, joining Tyler in the awkward stance. The police swarmed the rooftops, the detectives looking over the corpse, the air-shuttles still flying overhead. Suddenly, their arms are pulled back, cold metal holding the two arms together in a impossible grasp, "Do not try to struggle" ordered the voice from behind, the two complying.

Detective Burnie and Joel walk in front of the two, raising eyebrows at them, "Where's my dad?" asks Cardin, trying to get a look over to the crowd of people surrounding an area.

"He's been shot dead" spoke Detective Burnie, high-fiving Joel, clearly receiving good news prior to their encounter.

"What!?" exclaims Cardin, not wanting to come to terms with what he had just heard.

"Your father has been shot dead during a fight between Yang Xiao Long, Kyle Wasser, and Glynda Goodwitch. The caliber matches Kyle's weapon, so we determined he is the one who killed your father, however it was in self-defense, so we have no rights to press charges" spoke Detective Joel in a stoic manner, noticing the tears in the corner of Cardin's eyes.

"No" spoke Cardin, tears beginning to stream down his face, his mind thrown into chaos, not wanting to accept his father's death, and the fact that the perpetrator will be getting away with it, simply demolished him. Tyler watches silently, facing the officers with a stoic expression, and then turning to Cardin occasionally, who was quietly sobbing.

"If it strangely comforts you, Kyle Wasser was shot by your father, and he had to undergo trauma surgery in Vale General Hospital" spoke Detective Burnie, before turning around to see Chief Sorola, who was walking over.

"Who the fucks are these two?" asks Chief Sorola, not caring of his professionalism.

"Cardin Winchester and Tyler Stunninghum" replied Detective Joel, turning around.

"Why do they have cuffs on?" asks Chief Sorola, raising an eyebrow.

"Witnesses from below reports them attempting to assault Kyle during the conflict, Kyle quickly immobilized them" replied Detective Burnie, receiving a nod from Chief Sorola.

"Alright, take them to the station" spoke Chief Sorola, disbelief in Tyler's eyes, Cardin still quietly sobbing.

"What? You can't arrest us! We're only minors!" yelled Tyler as he feels someone tugging him from behind.

"Not this time, we know you're both 18" smirked Chief Sorola as he watches the two SWAT officers drag them off the roof, leaving the cops alone. Chief Sorola walks over to the examination team and the body analyst, who were looking over the corpse of the dead man. "Anything I should know before we send the body to the morgue?" asks Chief Sorola as two officers step behind him, ready to move the body.

"The bullet has an engraving on it" chuckled the analyst as he stands up, his face showing of amusement.

"What does it read?" asks Chief Sorola, before the evidence team began laughing.

"It readed _For Mr. Winchester's stupid dumb face_" smiled the analyst, who was amused that the perpetrator had planned out his shots, making sure the specific bullet would hit him.

"Did the others have engravings?" asks Chief Sorola, raising his eyebrow curiously.

"Nope, only this one" responded the analyst as he watches the two officers lift up the fat corpse, moving it along.

"Fuck me he's heavy!" groaned one of the officers as they walk past the Chief, the analyst chuckling. Chief Sorola shakes his head in amusement as he walks off, "_**Goddamn that kid really planned that"**_.

_**Inside the Hospital Room**_

"That doesn't explain the creation of the platypus" smiled Kyle, looking over to Jaune, who was attempting to explain how everything had come to existence.

"Do you all watch Yellow VS Green?" asks Ruby, looking over to the group, Kyle and Yang being the only one who nods, "Caboose is god". Kyle breaks into laughter, understanding the joke, Yang attempting to stifle her laughter as she gently pounds her fist on the bed, giggling to the joke.

"I don't get it" spoke Jaune, his expression of confusion.

"Watch Yellow VS Green, then you'll understand" spoke Ruby in turn, who was smiling. The dynamic bed duo quickly recomposes themselves, before Pyrrha speaks up, "How long are you going to be here for again?".

"Approximately a week with the help from a aura healer about the failed organs" spoke Kyle, his face stoic as he looks to the hole in his undershirt, revealing the scar underneath.

"Well at least we have a week in Vale" spoke Nora happily.

"I have a week of therapy and treatment" sighs Kyle, some jealousy in his voice.

"We'll try to visit daily" spoke Yang, as she shoots a look to the group, who instantly nods at him.

"I suppose that's good" sighed Kyle as he looks back up, looking at the door as he could see a silhouette behind it, "Feel like entering?".

The silhouette opens, and in comes shockingly enough, Cardin Winchester, who was cuffed and behind him stood two SWAT Officers, "I'll make you pay".

"Good luck with that" spoke Kyle in turn, frowning at him.

"You killed my father" angrily spoke Cardin as he looks up, "You had no right to do that".

"Your father killed my family" angrily spoke Kyle, hatred and disgust in his eyes as it pierces into Cardin's eyes, causing him to stand there awed. "You lost your dad, but you still have your mother, your father took away my whole family" added in Kyle shaking his head in disbelief, "I had every right to do what I did".

Cardin looks at him, completely struck with disbelief, not able to respond to Kyle's reasoning. "He even tried to kill us, I say the world's better off without him, no matter the consequence" finished Kyle, frowning at an angry Cardin.

"Take that back" angrily yelled Cardin, dashing forward, however the SWAT Officers holding him back with ease.

"I shall not" spoke Kyle in turn, still frowning.

"I'll hunt you down when I get out, I swear to my father's name" spoke Cardin angrily, attempting to break out of the Officer's grasp, failing miserably.

"Terrible name to swear too, piece of shit got what was coming" spoke Kyle, smirking to his comment as he looks at him, knowing that he was right in the end of it all.

"You piece of shit!" yelled Cardin as he manages to break out of the officer's grasp with his aura, using his aura to tear off the cuffs, dashing too Kyle, fists ready to slam the weakened nemesis.

"I don't think so!" yelled Yang as she threw Ember Celica upward, her combined force from her punch and Ember Celica slamming Cardin upwards, his body hitting the ceiling before falling back onto the ground.

"I'll get you too" angrily groaned Cardin as he laid on the ground motionless, the officers bringing out a strange cuff, covered in glyph's and unknown writing. They clip it onto his hands, and the cuffs strangely glow, Cardin's aura suddenly beginning to grow dimmer and dimmer, shortly before flickering off. "Let's get moving" spoke the second officer as the pair grabs Cardin onto his legs, dragging him out of the room, Yang sitting down as Kyle releases a sigh.

"That was dramatic" spoke Ren, raising an eyebrow at the bed duo, who looks over.

"Like a movie, right?" asks Kyle jokingly, causing everyone to break into a small smile. Suddenly the door opens once more, and in walks Tyler, also cuffed and being held onto by two SWAT officers.

"Well look who we have here" spoke Kyle, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Feel like trying to get dinner with me again?" jokes Weiss confidently, receiving a hateful glare.

"I'd bitch slap you if I could" angrily spoke Tyler, hatred in his voice.

"I'd kill you if I could" spoke Kyle in turn, before pointing to the IV stand, "But I need to heal up".

"I thought Jaune was bad with the ladies" spoke Yang jokingly, smirking at Tyler, who spits at the floor.

"Shut up you blonde bimbo" angrily spoke Tyler, raising his head up, seeing an shocked Yang.

"Excuse me?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Have some respect dipshit" spoke Kyle angrily from the bed.

"Fuck you and your dead family" spoke Tyler, smirking at him.

"Your fucked now" spoke Kyle angrily as he moves off the bed with difficulty, moving the IV stand along to make sure he was still receiving blood. He stops before Tyler, smirking, "I should break your neck and end you right now, but I'm going to let you rot in prison. Then again, lets leave something for the trip" spoke Kyle as his left hand raises, flaring his aura and swinging it across Tyler's face, leaving a bright red imprint, Tyler's head jerking to the left from the slap. Tyler struggles against the grasps off the officers, however only to feel a kick to the knees from one of the officers, stopping his struggling. "Have fun in Jail, make sure to drop the soap" joked Kyle, the group laughing as he quietly walks back to the bed, placing the IV stand neatly before laying back on, making sure that he was comfortable.

"Alright let's move" spoke the SWAT officer, tugging on the cuff as Tyler is dragged along, out of the room.

"That was unexpected" spoke Yang, turning her head to Kyle, who once more laid in bed.

"I smack him with my pimp hand" joked Kyle, receiving a few chuckles and giggles.

"Why don't you use the pimp hand on me?" jokingly and seductively spoke Yang as her face suddenly closes to his face.

"You're too good for that" responds Kyle, suddenly jerking forward, his lips locking with hers, surprising her.

"How sweet" joked Weiss, confidently crossing her arms as Ruby grasps onto her leg.

"Kiss?" childishly asks Ruby as she looks up, her puppy dog eyes active, causing the heiress's ice heart to thaw out.

"Fine" responded Weiss, before Ruby's lips suddenly land on hers, surprising her.

"Kissy?" childishly asks Nora as her face suddenly land before Ren's face, surprising him.

"Nora?" asks Ren, smirking.

"Yea.?" Started Nora before Ren's lips landing on her's surprises her.

"Awkward" spoke Jaune, looking away, out to the cityscape of Vale.

"Why don't you two kiss?" asks Velvet, before her words were silenced by Blake's lips landing on hers.

"We're not like that! We're…" trailed Jaune before Pyrrha's lips suddenly land on his, startling him. "_**Shut up and return the kiss**_"thought Pyrrha as her lips was pressed up against his, his mouth tense from the sudden event. Kyle and Yang break off, her forehead and his pressed up against one another as they stare into one another's eyes. "Surprise" whispers Kyle, smiling.

"Jerk" joked Yang as her lips meet with his briefly, before moving back to sit down, stopped by Kyle's hand.

"One more thing" spoke Kyle as his right hand lifts up, slowly as to not pull the tube out, "Boop" joked Kyle as his finger taps her nose, causing her to smile.

_**Vale Police Headquarters**_

"Hold up this sign while we take your photos" ordered the officer to Tyler and Cardin, who held the black sign reading their respective names, and a serial number. The photos are taken, and they leave the room, cuffed once more as the officers throw them into one of the temporary cells. "We'll evaluate whether you will be sent to a correctional facility or you will be staying here" spoke the officer as he walks out of the cell block, leaving the two teenagers in a room full of grown men, who were unnerving them with stares. "Come on over here pretty boy" joked one of the men, suddenly standing up, looking down to the boys.

"Oh fuck" whispers Tyler before a fist slams into his face, slamming his head into the cold metal behind him.

_**In the Hospital Room**_

"Alright, I guess we'll all be leaving" spoke Yang as she kisses him once more, before standing up, stopping as his hand grabs hers.

"Here's my lien card incase you guys need it, try not to go overboard with it" spoke Kyle as he places the holographic card into her hand.

"Thanks and got it" spoke Yang as she kisses him once more, before leaving and shutting the door behind her. "_**Great an afternoon of nothing"**_ sighed Kyle, before looking to the right, seeing the small portable radio. "Oooh" gleamed Kyle childishly as he takes the radio into hand, tweaking with the stations it was set to when he opens it. "The fuck is this shit?" mumbles Kyle as he tweaks around through the stations, stopping on 105.6FM.

"This is Vale Rock Radio, and this is your DJ" spoke the familiar voice, "It's your one, and only Lindsay Tuggey!" cheered the familiar voice, then the second voice, "And of course, me Michael Jones, member of Achieve-Men".

"Okay, today might be alright" thought Kyle as he sinks into the bed, quietly listening to the small radio play "Sleepwalker" by the Moon Trio.

_**On the Streets**_

"I'm hungry" whined Nora, skipping along, getting a few glares from strangers.

"We can head out and eat right now" spoke Yang, throwing her hands up into the air then holding the back of her head, carefree.

"Where do you suppose we eat?" asks Weiss, turning to Yang, whose face was unsure.

"No clue" spoke Yang bluntly, before the heiress smiles.

"I know a place" spoke Weiss, "Follow me" as she began jogging down the street, the group following along.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Here we are" spoke Weiss, smiling in confidence from her choice.

"I didn't know you were one for a steakhouse Weiss" spoke Yang, truly shocked from Weiss's decision.

"I heard you and Ruby talk about this place, so I decided to give it a try!" happily spoke Weiss turning around to the group, "It's also Faunus friendly!".

"Alright" quietly spoke Blake, holding onto Velvet's shoulder as the group walks in, the waiter seating them in a booth at the corner of the restaurant. Pyrrha and Jaune dared not to look at one another, not after the stunt Pyrrha had pulled; little did she know how much Jaune enjoyed it, although he was reluctant. "I'll be back to take your orders in a few minutes" spoke the waiter as he sets the pile onto the table before hurrying off.

"I don't really eat meat" mumbled Velvet in her seat, before seeing Weiss smile.

"Don't worry, they have some vegetarian dishes too" spoke Weiss, her head burrowed into the menu, deciding over which one to eat.

"Oh alright" mumbles Velvet as she opens up the vegetarian's section, deciding which one to eat. Soon the group was ready to order, and the waiter arrives, notepad in hand. "May I take your order?" asks the waiter politely, ready to write down. Each member takes turns, pointing out whichever dish they desired, the waiter writing it down systematically, soon finishing the last order. "Your food should arrive within half an hour" smiled the waiter as he quickly walks off, leaving the group alone once more.

"Wait, who's going to pay?" asks Blake, causing Weiss to frown.

"I will" spoke Weiss as she digs into her bag, gasping upon realizing something.

"What's the matter Weiss?" asks Ruby as she peers curiously at her.

"I forgot my wallet!" spoke Weiss, frowning to herself.

"No problem, Kyle can pay" grinned Yang, receiving raised eyebrows.

"He's not here Yang" spoke Jaune, pointing to the empty space in the booth.

"I know he gave me his Lien card in case we would need it" smiled Yang as she spits out her tongue, bringing out the holographic card.

"And Kyle is our savior without even being here?" groans Weiss, smiling to herself.

"How does he do it?" asks Pyrrha, smiling at how he had anticipated it.

"Want me to ask?"Asks Yang as she brings out her tablet, ready to send a message.

"Please ask him" groaned Weiss, watching Yang type the message.

_**Inside the Hospital Room**_

His tablet suddenly begins to vibrate on his chest, interrupting his sleep. "_**huh?**_" thought Kyle as he lazily brings out the tablet, opening it. "**YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE"** readed the monitor of the tablet.

"How did you know we'd need your lien card? – Yang" readed the message, causing him to smile.

"You guys are just yourselves, plus it's the least I could do while I'm not there for entertainment ;) – Kyle" readed his message as he clicks send, quickly closing the tablet before resuming laying on the bed, shutting his eyes as he listens to the radio go on.

_**Inside the Steakhouse**_

"Apparently he knew because we are just us, and it was the least he could do while he isn't making jokes and what not" spoke Yang as she closes her tablet, hiding it back into her jacket, turning back to the group.

"I should've known" smiled Weiss, shaking her head.

"Of course, he knew, since he's mine" teased Yang as she spits her tongue out, the sound of footsteps ending the conversation.

"Here's your food" spoke the waiter as he began setting down the food, the group grabbing their corresponding meal, and soon the group were eating their meal, everyone happy as they talk to one another.

"What do you think Kyle's up to now?" asks Ruby to Yang as she swallows down her steak, looking up to Yang.

Yang swallows her food before responding, "Jerking off" before she giggles, everyone giggling and chuckling along.

"Seriously though" spoke Ruby, "What is he up to?".

"Probably listening to the radio I left behind" spoke Jaune, everyone turning to him.

"You left him a radio?" asks Blake, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I thought that he would want something to listen too, so I left him a radio" spoke Jaune calmly as he stabs his fork into a piece of steak, bringing it up to his mouth.

"So how were Pyrrha's lips?" teases Yang to Jaune, causing him to nearly choke on his food. He blushes and doesn't respond, instead looking away."Someone liked it" teased Yang once more as she pokes Jaune's shoulder before returning to her food. Pyrrha is noticeably blushing also, signifying the two's embarrassment on the topic.

"So did you like it or not?" asks Ruby, peering over with curiosity.

"It was f-fine I guess" spoke Jaune as he blushes deeper red, looking downwards, avoiding eye contact. The group resumes eating the food, the occasional sound of utensils tapping the plates is audible, the group however pretty quiet for the most part as they ate their meal.

_**Vale's Police Headquarters Cells**_

"Come on little boy" spoke the older man as he shoves Tyler to the ground, the two new boys being picked on relentlessly.

"Back off you pedophile fuck" spoke Tyler as he struggles to get up, however a kick to his stomach stops his attempt.

"Watch that mouth **boy**" spoke the man threateningly as he kicks Tyler on the ground once more, causing the boy to squirm in pain on the ground. Tyler looks up, hatred in his eyes as he flares his aura, grabbing the man's leg, pulling on it; which causes him to lose his footing as he slams onto the ground with a loud thud. "Get him boys" spoke the man as he kicks Tyler in the face as he gets up, the other inmates walking up to him. Suddenly one of the men pulls out a makeshift shank, made from parts of a screwdriver, with the handle of a knife.

"Is that what I think it is?" spoke the officer as he hits the jail bars with his baton, startling the inmates, "We have illegal contraband in cell B" spoke the officer to his radio as the sounds of footsteps can be heard.

"Bakowski stay where you are!" yelled a SWAT Officer as he raises his rifle up, aiming it at the man, the man complies as he drops the shank onto the ground, the gates opening as the SWAT officer carefully makes his way to the shank. The officer leans down, and Cardin comes from the darkness, grabbing the shank quickly before impaling into the back of the officer's neck repeatedly, the blood spraying out as the officer jerks downwards in pain. "Ahh!" yelled the officer in pain as one of the inmates grabs the gun, pointing it to the other officer, who was about to sound the alarm.

"Move an inch and you'll be gone" spoke the inmate with a smirk, "Get into the cell and lock yourself in here, throw the keys into the hall too" as the inmates walk out of the cell, leaving the injured SWAT officer on the ground, who was stemming his bleeding. The officer complies as he walks in, locking the cell before throwing the key out into the hall, then tending to the injured SWAT officer as the inmates run out of the room. "Through here" whispered the large man as he slowly pushes the door to the back alley open, then running down the alley into the streets, the inmates splitting up, knowing that they are now fugitives. "Time for revenge Tyler" spoke Cardin as the pair ran through the alley, heading for Vale General Hospital.

_**Inside the Hospital Room**_

He quietly bounced his head to the beat of the music, enjoying it in his free time as he had nothing better to do, occasionally swiping through his tablet whenever he was bored. He looks out the window, looking into the cityscape as the radio played in the background, giving him a sense of tranquility as he watched the city go about its usual life. He sat there and stared outside blankly for hours, losing sense of time as he watched the city's usual life going about without him. "So calm" yawned Kyle as he finally regained his senses, laying into the bed as he shuts his eyes, slowly listening to the calm music as he did so. Little did he know of what was soon to happen.

_**At the Hotel Room**_

"We're still in our same room?" asked Yang to Weiss, who nods in response as she opens the familiar door.

"At least we don't have to move!" happily beamed Ruby as she hops onto her bed, Weiss joining her in a much calmer fashion.

"Aww, now I'm all alone" pouted Yang, realizing that without Kyle, she was going to be sleeping alone.

"I'm sorry Sis, but Weiss wouldn't want you to sleep with us" apologized Ruby.

"We all wouldn't fit" spoke Weiss calmly as she looked over to the blonde, who laid there alone, causing her to feel something different, as if she knew something was missing from the puzzle.

"I really miss my heat" pouted Yang as she looked to the ceiling.

"Use your aura" spoke Weiss.

"And burn the blankets? No thank you" spoke Yang in turn as she turns to her side, curling up into a fetal position as she places a pillow behind her, in an attempt to fake her body into thinking Kyle's body was there. Suddenly her tablet goes off and she reads the message, "Need help at Hospital, Cardin Tyler, men, guns, bring everyone – Kyle".

"Guys, gear up we are going to the hospital!" declared Yang as she jumps out of bed, grabbing Ember Celica.

"Why?" asks Ruby as she sits up from the bed.

"The hospital is under attack, and Cardin and Tyler are the cause" spoke Yang as she sees Ruby grab Crescent Rose, Weiss grabbing Myrtenaster as they hurry to Team JNPR's room.

**5 minutes prior to the message, In the Hospital Room**

"_**What's that noise?"**_ thought Kyle as he shoots up from the bed, looking to the IV stand. "_**Oh the bag's empty"**_ thought Kyle as he removes the tube cautiously, making sure that his wound wouldn't bleed if he removes it. He succeeds and lies back onto the bed, feeling perfectly fine, besides for the slightly painful feeling from his lungs, kidneys and liver, but otherwise fine. Suddenly the door opens, and he turns his head rapidly, his eyes shooting wide open. He quickly scrambles off the bed, flipping it with his aura as he ducks behind it, the gunshot ringing out as a hole appears in the bed, a 9mm bullet inside the bed. "Knock Knock Motherfucker" spoke Tyler as he fires a few more rounds, before moving to finish off Kyle, believing he had hit him. "_**Now"**_ thought Kyle as he sees the shadow grow darker, he quickly moves out of cover crouched, and throws his fist into Tyler's crotch, the boy jumping back in pain. "Dipshit!" yelled Tyler as he fires another round, missing as Kyle closes the distance, slapping the gun out of place, causing him to miss. Tyler throws his left arm in an attempt to hit Kyle, who expertly ducks low, before rising up with a uppercut, knocking Tyler's head up, before grabbing the gun as punching the elbow from underneath, causing Tyler to lose his grip on the handgun. Tyler stumbles back, and a sudden burning pain shoots through his body from his left thigh, he looks down and screams in pain as he watches his blood spill out of the wound in his thigh. He quickly loses balance as he falls onto the ground, making no attempt to stand up as he held his leg in pain, attempting to stem the bleeding. Kyle looks at Tyler, opening his mouth to say something, before turning his head, hearing the sounds of **clink clink.** "_**Oh fuck"**_ thought Kyle as he jumps behind the bed, seconds before the explosion goes off, engulfing the room in a massive fireball that heated up the room, threatening to kill him.


	25. A Small Activity

**Warning – This chapter contains some sexual content. Okay, there you go, now read**

Fire bursts into the room, burning most of the things, Kyle protected by his aura and his cover behind the bed. Tyler was less fortunate, using his aura to prevent life threatening damage; however he suffers from second degree burns across his body and his blood loss causing him to faint as he lays there, red and black. His clothing was mostly burned, barely covering his body, revealing his penis, which was swollen from Kyle's punch, however he didn't try to cover it up, considering he was unconscious. Kyle's clothing was fine, his cover proving useful as he hops over, and gun in hand as he peaks around the door frame. A bullet flies next to his head, slamming into the wood as he jerks his head back into the room, hopping behind the bed as he brings out his tablet, sending a message to Yang. As soon as he was finished, he runs up and takes cover next to the door frame, peeking around the corner once more, this time more carefully. "_**Five Gunmen, one Cardin**_"thought Kyle as he unloads the clip from the gun, "_**Seven Bullets, one extra"**_ thought Kyle as he loads the magazine back in, prepared to fight back. He quickly peeks out of cover, gun in hand, and gives a retaliation shot at the men, hitting one of them square in the head as his body stops mid-stride towards the room, quickly falling to the ground as the momentum slides his body along the ground, the blood smearing a trail. "_**One down, five more"**_ thought Kyle as he quickly hides behind cover, narrowly dodging in time as bullets spill into the hallway. "_**I need to come up with something bad ass"**_ thought Kyle as he looks down the opposite end of the hallway, awaiting for his friends to arrive.

_**Reception Area**_

"I hear gunshots from over here!" yelled Yang as she leads the group of friends into Kyle's hall, unaware of the gunmen camping the hall. Yang turns the corner, the blood smeared on the ground causing her to not stop her sprinting momentum as a bullet is fired, and it narrowly misses her head as she tripped, saving her life as she scrambles into a medical room, containing a man in a leg cast, who looked absolutely terrified. "I can see Kyle!" yelled Jaune as he points to the room Kyle was in, his body pressed up against the frame of the door, occasionally peeking over.

_**Kyle's mind**_

"_**Commence Operation Badass"**_ joked Kyle as he immediately sprints into the hall, using the blood as a lubricant as he slides along the blood, the blood trailing into his jacket, helping him slide further down the hall. The gunmen were unable to react fast enough as Kyle zooms past on his knees, passing their cover, exposing them completely. "Time to die hard!" yelled Kyle as he flips onto his stomach as he continues to slide, firing away at the gunmen, who had just turned their heads. The first shot lands perfectly into one of the gunmen's head, the pink matter spurting out into the hallway behind him, painting the ground in red and pink. The second shot lands into the third gunman's eye, his head jerking backwards from the bullet's momentum, the blood spilling out of the wound as his corpse falls onto the ground. The third shot hits the other gunman behind the first gunman, cracking into the center of his chest, the bullet lodging into his heart as his body spilled very little blood, however the man's mouth filling up with blood as his head began falling downwards. The body's collapse causing all the blood inside the man's mouth to spill out, causing the final gunman to trip, landing on his back, slamming his head into the ground with a loud thud. Kyle's final well placed shot lands into Cardin's shoulder, the momentum causing Cardin's gun to miss Kyle, as he loosens his grip from the gun, the weapon spiraling to the other side of the hallway. He dives to pick it up, however Kyle was quick, and kicks it out of his grasp at the final moment. Kyle looks him in the eye as he lowers the gun to his head, his eyes telling Cardin his following actions. He kicks Cardin's head, knocking the boy unconscious as he walks over to the last gunman, stepping onto his chest as he attempted to get up, leveling the gun with the man's head, "Should've stayed back" spoke Kyle as he fires, the bullet penetrating the man's head, the blood pooling as his body falls back onto the ground. "That was easy" spoke Kyle, clearing his throat as he walks over to his group of friends, his body untouched. "Let's go" spoke Kyle.

"You're supposed to stay here" spoke Weiss, frowning as she crosses her arms.

"No, fuck that" spoke Kyle as he gulps, "I'd rather be in class then fight off waves of gunmen".

"I've already booked the hotel for the week!" complained Weiss.

"Who says we need to go back to Beacon immediately? We'll stay here until the week is over, then we'll head back" explained Kyle, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Did you plan this out?" asks Ruby, a smile on her face.

"Nope, I was pretty surprised, but right now we have a bleeding Cardin, and a dieing Tyler, with five dead guys" spoke Kyle turning over his shoulder, "Let the cops deal with it" added Kyle as he yawns.

"Are you alright?" asks Yang from behind, startling him a little as he places his arm across her shoulder.

"As fine as a bumblebee, except for my organs of course, since they're still recovering" spoke Kyle as he yawns once more, showing that he was truly tired, "Let's go, I left a note on the bed for the cops".

"Alright" sighs Yang as she hugs his waist, the group walking out of the hospital.

**1 hour later**

The door to the hotel room is knocked on, and Kyle opens it, "Ahh officers, you must be wondering about the hospital attack no? Here's a tape recorder with everything, don't come back, I'm tired" spoke Kyle quickly, shoving the tape recorder onto the officers chest.

"Thanks?" responds the officer, slightly confused, looking at him.

"No problem" spoke Kyle as he shuts the door, lazily hopping onto the bed, sighing in relief as he stares at the ceiling. Weiss, Ruby and the others decided to go out and eat once more, but Yang as fine so she stayed behind with him, leaving the two alone for the next two hours. The door to the bathroom clicks open, and out comes a barely clothed Yang, "Kyle" seductively spoke Yang, causing Kyle to turn over to her, with his response being a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" asks Kyle as he sits up, looking at her questioningly.

"Oh nothing, since Ruby and the others are gone, I thought we'd spend some alone time" spoke Yang as she walks over, sitting next to him in her undergarments.

"If they come back and see this?" asks Kyle, smiling.

"Then we deal with it then, but right now why not enjoy yourself?" asks Yang, coyly smiling as she drew on his chest, his arm suddenly playing with her hair gently.

"Why would I need to enjoy your body if I can enjoy you?" asks Kyle breathing in her scent as he continues to play with her hair.

"I know you still want to play" teased Yang coyly smiling to herself as she suddenly jerks forward, placing herself in between his arms, hinting to him for an embrace.

"I mean, I'd love to play when we're alone, but when we have limited time, it is no fun, but that don't mean I wouldn't mind pleasuring you" responded Kyle as he hugs her, his arm wrapped around her.

"Pleasure me huh?" asks Yang, suddenly realizing what he meant. She suddenly pulls back and shoves him onto the bed, causing him to lay back, "Offer is taken" replied Yang coyly as she looked down to him, who had an amused smile on his face.

"Shall we get started?" asks Kyle, a coy smile on his face.

"We shall" spoke Yang in turn as she hops onto the bed, lying next to him, gently wrapped herself against him, "Just give me a moment"; then she proceeded to remove her panties, causing Kyle to smile once more.

"Take as long as you need" responded Kyle in turn as he continued to gently mess with her hair, being careful to not remove any strands.

**5 Minutes Later**

"Alright, you ready?" asks Yang as she stood before him, with him still lying on the bed, his eyes somewhat awake.

"Whenever you're ready" spoke Kyle in response, "You think…" started Kyle before Yang's ass lands on his face, silencing him mid-word.

"Quit talking, it feels weirrrd" spoke Yang as she could feel his breath up against her clit, causing her to shiver with every breath.

"Like this?" mumbled Kyle from underneath, causing her to shiver once more.

"Yea, like thaaatttt" spoke Yang as she trailed off, shivering from one of his exhales.

"Shall I start?" asks Kyle from below, every word causing her to shiver.

"Yeah go ahead" spoke Yang quietly, trying to not moan from his breaths.

"Alright" spoke Kyle before he suddenly went quiet.

"Kyle?" asks Yang as she was about to look down, until a very large wave of sudden pleasure courses through her body, causing her to let out a soft moan in surprise. "_**My god that feels good" **_thought Yang as she moans lightly as he was working below. "_**Not as bad as I thought" **_thought Kyle as his tongue moved about, from feeling her clitoris, to moving about inside her, every time he moves his tongue, causing Yang to moan out lightly. The two remained in position, with Yang softly moaning about, Kyle completely silent below, working about inside her. His tongue worked about, playing with the clitoris every now and then, a few times Kyle moving two fingers inside her as his tongue worked the clitoris, causing Yang to moan and shiver, which made him happy, knowing that she was happy with what he was doing. She could feel the heat radiating from him as he pleasured her, the fingers giving a strange sense of pleasure as warmth radiated from below, his moist tongue playing with her clit causing her to moan, her mind completely thrown into chaos as he pleasured her. Suddenly he stops, taking a moment to regain his breath, he then speaks up, "Ready for the finish?" asks Kyle, his voice confident.

"You tease" spoke Yang as she pouts lightly, her face red, "Alright, I'm ready".

"Here we go" spoke Kyle as he goes silent, then his head shoots up, his tongue making its way inside of her as he uses his finger to mess about with the clitoris, Yang moaning as he did so. Suddenly he changes the job for his tongue and finger, he moves his tongue to her clit, and his finger inside her as he pleasured on, her moaning continuing as he did so. Her body began to tense up, signaling that she was about to come, "_**Alright, time to finish this"**_ thought Kyle as he increased the intensity of his tongue's rubbing with the clitoris, Yang moaning out a little too loud as he did so. Suddenly her body tenses completely, and a fluid spurts out into his mouth, surprising him slightly, however he did not spit out the fluid, but rather kept it into his mouth as he could hear Yang panting. "_**God it's sweet, it's kind of like honey, except it's a little sour too" **_thought Kyle as Yang moves off him, quickly laying down panting, she looks over to him surprised. "Wait, what's in your mouth?" asks Yang as she looks over to him, suddenly he swallows, the fluid disappearing from his mouth, his face relieved.

"That was your ejaculation fluid" spoke Kyle smiling coyly at a tired and blushing Yang, she had drooled slightly, and it was obvious considering the small trickles off saliva coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"What does it taste like?" asks Yang coyly as her smile returns onto her face, her body pressing up against his.

"It's sweet like honey, and then it has a small sour aftertaste" spoke Kyle as he turns his head to her, smiling.

"I didn't know you were into that stuff" spoke Yang teasingly as she kisses him, a faint taste of sweetness in his mouth, giving her a small idea off her fluid's taste.

As she breaks off he speaks once more, "Only for you, plus it wasn't bad" spoke Kyle as he smiles at her, kissing her once more. The two lay in bed, Yang completely exhausted as she hugged up against Kyle's arm, her body beginning to relax as she slowly drifted off to sleep, tired from her little "activity" with Kyle. Soon Yang fell asleep, Kyle very carefully moving the blanket over her sleeping body as he changed into a rare nightwear. He only wore his boxers, normally he would wear long pants and a white t-shirt, however making an exception knowing that it would be easier to explain if the two of them were in the same state. He then carefully got back onto the bed, Yang's body systematically moving over to his as she wrapped her arms around him, his arms wrapping around hers as he too, began drifting to sleep.

_**Later that Night, at approximately 10PM**_

"Yang and Kyle's already asleep" spoke Weiss softly, not wanting to awaken the two.

Weiss raises an eyebrow at the small amounts of dried up fluid near Kyle's lips, however not questioning it as she moves to get her clothing, suddenly Ruby speaks up, "What's the water on Kyle's mouth?" asks Ruby, pointing to it.

"I don't know, maybe he drooled or something" spoke Weiss softly in turn as she pulls out her night gown, stepping into the shower as she began cleaning herself. "_**That is NOT saliva"**_ thought Ruby as she examines the sleeping pair, looking around the bed for any hints. Suddenly, she walks towards Yang's side, and notices the yellow panties on the ground, "_**Wait, did she have sex with him?"**_ suddenly thought Ruby, the puzzles piecing together, however something was wrong, "_**Wait, why isn't Kyle's boxers on the ground then?"**_, causing her to quickly discard the thought of her sister having sex with her boyfriend while they were gone. She quickly picks up the panties, noticing how it was moist, she then realized what must've happened, "_**My dearest sister Yang, I didn't think you could do such a thing while we were gone! Have Kyle eat you out"**_ thought Ruby as she quickly places the yellow panties into the laundry bin, quickly sitting onto the bed, pretending that nothing had happened. She couldn't help but smile at the pair of sleeping figures, remembering what her sister had said back when they first began dating, "This one is different". She had come to realization that she really meant it; Yang wanted this one to be different, knowing that Kyle was not one completely for body, understanding his past, knowing that she was one of the few people he could look to. "_**You definitely didn't lie"**_ thought Ruby as she watches as Yang shifts slightly, loosening Kyle's hug, however Kyle's arm systematically shifting to help regain the embrace. Weiss steps out of the shower, and Ruby quickly prances in, beginning to take her own shower, Weiss looking over to the pair. "_**Just a pair of fools madly in love with one another"**_ sighed Weiss before mentally adding, "_**Like me and Ruby"**_. She smiled at her own thought, knowing it was the truth; the girl had never experienced this type of affection, her father being angry most of the time not exactly helps build the relationship, and her mother always condescending to her. Ruby treated her equally, which was something she never understood, but with time she learned, and in time she grew fond of Ruby, and sooner or later, they began going out. The door opens and the little girl throws her clothing into the basket as she hops into bed with the heiress, who in turn cuddles up to her like Yang cuddles up to Kyle, wanting to experience what she does. "Weiss, this isn't how we normally sleep" whispered Ruby.

"Let's try something new" whispered Weiss, hugging Ruby's torso, Ruby hugging her in turn, realizing that this allowed the two's body heat to thrive with one another, giving a warming heat to it. The two fell asleep like this, everyone in the room now asleep, leaving Jaune and Pyrrha in the other room awake.

_**Across the Hall, The Hotel Room**_

"Pyrrha, I'm cold, and the blanket isn't helping" whined Jaune quietly as he twists and turns.

"I have an idea, if your fine with it that is" spoke Pyrrha, nervousness in her voice as she turns her head to Jaune.

"What is it?" asks Jaune, turning his blue eyes to meet with her green ones.

"We can cuddle like the rest if your cold" spoke Pyrrha, her blush hidden in the darkness.

"So I cuddle you or you cuddle me?" asks Jaune nervously, before feeling arms wrap across his chest, and something soft pressing up against me.

"Like this" whispers Pyrrha, "You also have to hug me back for the effect Jaune" .

"Alright" spoke Jaune nervously as he wraps his arms around the amazon, realizing that she was correct, his body feeling a lot warmer. "Thanks Pyrrha" whispers Jaune as he closes his eyes.

"Goodnight Jaune" whispers Pyrrha in turn as the pair fall asleep in one another's arms.

_**Yang's mind**_

She awoke in Kyle's arms, however she could feel something inside her, and she feels naked. She looks down and see's Kyle's bare chest, the scar still on, she looks to her own chest, and realized she too, was naked. She turn around, and notices that her pelvis was on level with Kyle's realizing what had happened prior to awakening, "_**I had sex didn't I?"**_ thought Yang as she softly lays back onto his body, the feeling inside her pleasuring her with movement, Kyle's breath changing when she moves, signaling he was asleep, but felt everything. Her body warmth and his combined, gave her a never before felt comfort, that reached levels she never thought she'd be able to feel. His breathing pattern suddenly changes, as his eyes lazily open to meet with her own. "Oh hi Yang" smiled Kyle as he kisses her forehead, before leaning back, examining everything.

"Looks like we were rocking the bed" spoke Yang, causing Kyle to chuckle slightly, the feeling inside her giving her more warmth and pleasure as his body shook from his chuckle. His arms wrapped around her, and pushed her body comfortably onto his, radiating her in more warmth, "How you holding up?" asks Kyle, his expression turned grim.

"Holding up from what?" asks Yang, her eyebrows confused.

"Today's your parent's death anniversary" spoke Kyle grimly as he held her close, however no tears falling out as she felt safe in his arms.

"I'm fine as long as I have you" spoke Yang as she burrows her head into his chest, her sudden moment of depression and clarity disappearing into happiness and pleasure. He hugged her throughout the dream, the two talking about events that had happen prior to entering the dream, "Ruby and Weiss will be in town next week" spoke Kyle suddenly.

"They coming by?" asks Yang, moving her hips slightly, causing him to gasp in pleasure as she did too.

"Yeah, they'll be coming by with Millie" spoke Kyle rubbing her head ever-so-gently. Suddenly Yang shifts her hips slightly, the two gasping pleasure from her sudden movements, however Yang not stopping as she continued to move slightly. "At this rate I'm going to cum" spoke Kyle, still rubbing her head gently.

"Me too" spoke Yang, moaning lightly, "Wait, how'd Ruby and Weiss get a child?".

"They adopted in a kid, the kid looked like Geoff's from Achieve-Men, so they also called her Millie" spoke Kyle as he lets out a small moan, her movements not stopping. "Yang, I'm going to cum" spoke Kyle softly, his tensing body giving out the hints.

"I know" spoke Yang in turn as she hugs him tight, continuing to move, suddenly a shot of warmth shot inside of her, Kyle letting out a small gasp as it happened. Her insides felt warm, and he shook slightly, before he stops shaking and speaks, "I came".

"I know" spoke Yang in turn.

"Alright, let's wake up" spoke Kyle as he shook her, soon Yang returning to reality as she felt Kyle's controlled deep breaths on her head.

"Good Morning Yang" quietly spoke Kyle, kissing her head.

"Morning Kyle" spoke Yang in turn, hugging him tightly, she looks over to Weiss and Ruby, who remained soundly asleep, causing her to look up to him, eyes wide, "Do you think they found out?".

"Ruby might've, I saw her snooping about the bed and pick up your panties" spoke Kyle, however he responds, "She's a good girl, she won't tell".

"Well at least I enjoyed it" spoke Yang cheerfully, drawing on his chest near the scar.

"Hey I liked it too" spoke Kyle in retaliation, giving a chuckle. His hands move slightly, and his finger moves up close to her vagina, causing her to move slightly, "You're not wearing panties, so you might want to go grab on right now" spoke Kyle smiling in care.

"Yea, give me a moment" spoke Yang as she quietly snuck out of bed, grabbing her panties from the basket, putting them on before joining Kyle back on the bed, the two holding each other as they quietly talked to one another. "When's your birthday Yang?" asks Kyle softly, rubbing her arm as she looked up to him.

"20th of November, why?"asks Yang as she felt his hand rub her thigh.

"So your birthday is next week, Friday?" asks Kyle as he smiled.

"Yup" spoke Yang confidently, before asking, "Your birthday?".

"July 3rd" spoke Kyle as he kissed her head, playing with her hair.

"That's a ways off" spoke Yang, turning her head to him.

"I'm 18 though aren't I?" asked Kyle sarcastically as he rubbed her head, still keeping her body warm with his own.

"Not fair, I'm 17" joked Yang, receiving a small chuckle from Kyle.

"Soon enough you'll be 18, I have something planned" spoke Kyle confidently, knowing what to do.

"Birthday Sex?" joked Yang, coyly smiling at him, causing him to chuckle once more.

"Nope, far from that" spoke Kyle, his smile still on his face. He turns his head to the left, smiling as he speaks up, "Finally awake Princess?".

"Shut up you dolt" lazily spoke Weiss as she stretches, Ruby sitting up calmly as she looked over to Yang and Kyle.

Ruby looks Kyle directly in the eyes, then her eyes to Yang, her look not the normal excited, kind look, but rather a bespectacled look, as if unsure about something. "Morning Sis!" happily beamed Yang as she sits up, forgetting that she was still in a bra, "Woops" spoke Yang as Weiss and Ruby both raise an eyebrow at her.

"Did you two?" asked Weiss.

"No, although it seemed like it, No" spoke Kyle, looking to Ruby and Weiss, his face in a manner-of-fact expression, hinting to them the truth. He gets out of bed still in boxers, not caring as Weiss suddenly speaks up "Have some decency!".

"I'm not whipping my dick out Weiss, I'm only in boxers" sighed Kyle, Yang and Ruby giggling at his remark, Weiss blushing while smiling at his remark. "I'm taking a shower" yawned Kyle as he grabs his brown polo shirt, which he wore whenever his famous leather jacket was being cleaned. He steps into the shower, locking the door as he began cleaning himself. Ruby casually strolls over to Yang, before sitting down next to her sister, "Yang, did you and Kyle do it last night while we were out?" whispered Ruby to Yang.

"Of course not Sis" spoke Yang in turn, raising an eyebrow at Ruby.

"That doesn't explain your panties" spoke Ruby, frowning.

"Here, let Kyle explain everything, it'd make more sense" spoke Yang to Ruby, rubbing her little sister's head, "So when are you and snow angel going to do it?".

"Shut up Yang!" playfully shouted Ruby as she fake punches her sister, who fake falls off the bed. There were three knocks on the front door, and Weiss strolls over casually, opening it, a little surprised on who it was, "Oh hello Velvet, how may I help you?".

"I need to speak to Kyle" mumbled Velvet, her face stoic, just as the bathroom door clicks open, Kyle stepping out in a brown polo shirt, blue jeans with a black belt, giving him a casual look.

"Speak to me about what?" asks Kyle as Velvet motions him out, which he complies, now the two standing alone in the hall.

"I heard what you and Yang did last night" blushed Velvet as she continued to look at Kyle, who raises an eyebrow.

"Do what?" asks Kyle.

"You know, with all the moaning and what not" spoke Velvet, blushing furiously.

"For the record, did not bang" sighed Kyle, before coyly smiling and responding, "Just ate her out".

Velvet blushes at his modesty, before shaking her head "Alright, thanks for telling the truth" spoke Velvet, walking to her respective hotel room, entering it as Kyle enters back into his own room, where Ruby sat awaiting. Yang was in the shower, leaving Weiss, Ruby and Kyle alone, Ruby quickly motioning him over.

"Yes Ruby?" asks Kyle, his face stoic.

"Did you do it with Yang last night?" angrily whispered Ruby, frowning at him.

"Of course not!" replied Kyle, before coyly smiling, "Just ate her out".

"Oh Kyle" spoke Ruby jokingly as she shook her head, before adding "Alright, thanks for being honest I guess".

"Honesty is my specialty" spoke Kyle as he spits his tongue out at her, just as the bathroom door clicks open, a normal Yang stepping out. "Any plans for today?" asks Ruby to Yang who smiles in turn.

"I might have an idea"

**Author's Note – And that's this chapter! Hope you all are enjoying the fan fic so far! The story is advancing as I expected, and I did foreshadow something about Yang's birthday, so look forward to that, and the dreams that I describe DO mean something, so keep that in mind if you're trying to decrypt the stories future. Either way, leave a review! I'd greatly appreciate it! Feel Free to Follow/Favorite!**


	26. Out and About (Part I)

"I suppose that might work" spoke Kyle, nodding to Yang's idea.

"I suppose we could give that a shot" spoke Weiss, turning her head to Ruby for her response.

"Sure" simply spoke Ruby, causing Yang to smile wide.

"Alright! It's official!" happily spoke Yang, raising her fist into the air, before a bead of sweat appears on her forehead.

"How do we get there?" asks Weiss, raising an eyebrow.

"I uh... don't know" confessed Yang, her fist dropping to down beside her.

"I can drive you all there" spoke Kyle casually as he brings out his tablet, typing in a message.

"Wait, you have a car?" asks Ruby, raising an eyebrow at him.\

"Yeah, why?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow back.

"Why don't you just park the car in Beacon?" asks Weiss, crossing her arms.

"Eh, to bothersome, I guess I might as well now" spoke Kyle, shrugging to himself.

"What type of car is it?" asks Yang, truly curious on the subject.

"It's a convertible, four door" spoke Kyle in turn.

"How'd you manage to afford that?" asks Weiss, raising an eyebrow.

"Competitions in Atlas" spoke Kyle in turn, receiving nods from the trio.

"Alright fair enough, but what do we do for the rest of the day?" asks Weiss, turning to Yang.

"Why not a movie!?" happily beamed Ruby.

"Not a bad idea, I'm game" spoke Kyle, nodding approvingly.

"What movie though?" asks Yang.

"What movies are even in the theatre?" asks Weiss, crossing her arms once more.

"I'll check" spoke Kyle as he brought out his tablet once more, checking through the showtimes of the nearby theatre.

"So, what were you and Kyle doing last night while we were gone?" asks Weiss, turning to Yang, who was visibly blushing. "Did you two?" started Weiss.

"No, they didn't do that" spoke Ruby in turn, shaking her head to a confused Weiss. She then leans up against Weiss's ear and whispers something, the heiress nodding as she leans back.

"Atleast we weren't around to see that" spoke Weiss casually, receiving a giggle from Ruby & Yang.

"Alright, what type of film do you guys want to see?" asks Kyle as he maintains eyes on his tablet.

"Something funny" spoke Yang.

"Plenty of Action!" smiled Ruby.

"Alright give me a moment" spoke Kyle once more, the trio turning to each other as they wait. "Here's the list of films playing" spoke Kyle before beginning the list, "_Team Lads and Gents, the fight for the tower of pimps"_spoke Kyle. The trio nodding as they continue to listen, "_Paging Doctor Free"_ spoke Kyle once more. "And _Rise of the Mad King"_ finished Kyle, looking up to the trio.

"What time are the three playing?" asks Weiss.

"1PM for the tower of pimps, 1:15 PM for Doctor Free, and 1:30 for Rise of the mad king" spoke Kyle in turn, looking up once more.

"It's 11 right now, so I guess we'll see Team Lads and Gents" spoke Yang, turning her head back to the group from the clock.

"Alright, I'll book in the tickets" spoke Kyle as he began tapping the tablet.

"What do you think the movies like?" asks Ruby, bouncing on her spot.

"Funny" spoke Yang, "Action" added in Yang once more, "Awesome" finished Yang, confidently placing her arms on her hip.

"Tickets are booked and we're good" spoke Kyle, closing the internet browser on his tablet.

"The Theatre's nearby, but it's easily a 20 minute walk, and I don't feel like walking" spoke Yang, lazily sitting down onto the bed.

"I can go get the car while you three wait here" spoke Kyle as he stood up.

"Please do" groaned Ruby as she hops onto her bed, the heiress sitting down neatly next to her.

"Right, let me get my keys" spoke Kyle as he brought out a set of keys from the luggage bag.

"Don't take too long" teased Yang as she saw him shut the door. "_**Alright, the car should be parked at Ted's" **_thought Kyle as he enters the elevator, pressing for the lobby. "_**Probably should give a head's up"**_ thought Kyle as the elevator doors open, himself walking out as he brought out his tablet, sending a message to his old friend. "_Coming by to pick up my ride – Kyle_" readed his message.

"_Awesome! Everyone's by the house, can't wait to see you! Don't mind if we grab a drink and talk a bit? - Ted"_ readed his friend's message.

"_Alright, I'll hang around for 10 minutes tops – Kyle"_ readed his final message as he closes the tablet, putting it onto his belt, parallel to the baton. He briskly paced through the streets of downtown Vale, receiving a few glares and stares from strangers, but nothing out of the ordinary as he walked further down the main street. "_**Right Ted should be on 24**__**th**__** Avenue"**_ mentally recollected Kyle as he turns the corner. He picks up the pace, determined to reach his friends house in a timely manner.

_**Back inside Ruby's Hotel Room**_

"So how was it?" asks Weiss with a teasing exaggeration in her voice.

"Great" spoke Yang, smiling confidently at the heiress.

"Awkward" spoke Ruby quietly as she sat on the floor, watching Weiss question Yang of her activity with Kyle from last night.

"I suppose he succeeded?" asks Weiss, somehow maintaining a teasing attitude.

"Oh yea, and get this, he swallowed" confidently spoke Yang, causing the heiress to raise an eyebrow.

"He swallowed your ejaculation?" asks Ruby, causing the pair to look at her.

"Yup" spoke Yang, throwing herself back onto the bed.

"What if rumors spread out?" asks Weiss, crossing her arms.

"Who cares?" replied Yang, who sat up once more, maintaining a confident smile, "It's normal after all".

_**Back to Kyle on 24**__**th**__** Avenue**_

"_**Alright, this should be the place"**_ remembered Kyle as he stepped up to the apartment buzzer, finding who he was looking for. "_2__nd__ Floor, Theodore Stromly"_ readed the sign, Kyle pressing on the buzzer as the voice flickers on.

"Hey hey hey! Who is this?" asks the voice.

"It's me, Kyle" spoke Kyle casually as he looks at the buzzer.

"Oh hey! Here let me come get you" spoke the voice as the buzzer flickers off, the distinct sounds of footsteps laminating from behind the door. The door clicks open, revealing the blonde boy behind the boy. The boy had good looks, blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, wearing a white tank top with black track pants.

"Well if it ain't Kyle" spoke Ted confidently, raising out his hand.

"Ted" spoke Kyle simply as he shook the hand.

"Come on, everyone's upstairs" spoke Ted as he motions Kyle in, who casually steps in. The pair walk up the stairs with no words, Ted opening his apartment door, revealing the group of females and males inside looking at the door.

"HEY!" cheered the group as they motion Kyle in, who steps in casually as Ted shuts the door behind him, Ted hopping on the couch, leaving Kyle standing before his old group of friends.

"Good to see you all" spoke Kyle casually, maintaining a stoic expression.

"Is that Kyle?" teases one of the females, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nope, a clone" spoke Kyle stoicly, the group chuckling.

"Yup, it's Kyle" spoke one of the males.

"Take a seat across from us, it's about time we ask you somethings" spoke Ted, pointing to the chair across from everyone. Kyle sits down, facing to the group with his left leg on his right leg, smiling at the group of friends.

"Where do you go to now?" asks the black haired boy.

"Beacon Academy" spoke Kyle casually, receiving a few whispers amongst the group.

"Wait, you're training to be a hunter?" asks his friend once more.

"Yes Jose, I'm training to be a hunter" spoke Kyle, nodding to himself.

"What's it like?" asks a female in the group, bringing down her bottle of beer.

"Eh, kind of like school, but with more physical activities, and more history and science, no math luckily" spoke Kyle casually.

"Any cute girls over there?" asks one of the females, smirking at him.

"I wouldn't say cute, I'd say drop dead gorgeous" spoke Kyle, smiling confidently.

"Not afraid to be modest" chuckled Jose.

"Oh no, ain't afraid at all" spoke Kyle, shaking his head.

"Did you get hooked up?" asks one of the other males, the group ooo'ing from the question.

"Oh yeah" spoke Kyle, a confident look in his eyes.

"Bullshit" joked Ted, the group chuckling and giggling.

"I can provide a photo" spoke Kyle casually, bringing out his tablet as he types in a message.

"_Ask Weiss and Ruby for an image of us – Kyle"_ readed his message.

"_Alright, why do you want it? - Yang"_ readed her response.

"_Friends want to see – Kyle" _readed his response.

"_Here it is – Yang _**1 attachment**_"_ readed the message, him tapping it open. "_**Oh this one"**_ thought Kyle, smiling as he remembers which one it was. "_**Not sure why Ruby and Weiss have the picture from the hospital room, but it'll work"**_ thought Kyle as he adjusts the picture to fit the screen. "Here ya go" spoke Kyle as he flips the tablet to his friends, his friends raising an eyebrow.

"Goddamn dude" spoke Jose, raising an eyebrow at the photo.

"Wait, why were you in a hospital?" asks a female from the group.

"You know about the hall of justice thing, right Jill?" asked Kyle, the girl nodding in response. "Me and her were the ones on the roof" spoke Kyle, causing the group to raise an eyebrow.

"Prove it" spoke Ted, frowning at him. "_**Police Reports"**_ thought Kyle as he opens up the police database on the incident. "_**Oh shit, they have a video of the thing"**_ thought Kyle as he taps the video, flipping the tablet around for the group. The group watches the video closely, the sound of metal clashing and gunfire audible from the tablet as it played the camera view from the new's air-shuttle that watched the entire battle. The group goes "Woah" as they watched Cinder blow up the police air-shuttles, the battle continuing to rage on the tablet. Soon the noises stop, signaling Kyle to pull back his tablet, the group looked visibly stunned.

"I didn't know you could fight like that" whispered Jill, the group sharing a few quiet whispers.

"Swag" joked Kyle, leaning back some more, as he checks his watch.

"I'm outta here in five minutes" spoke Kyle as he pulls the watch back, turning his gaze to the group.

"Lame" spoke Jose, before throwing a fresh bottle of beer at Kyle, who grabs it as he pops it open.

"Anymore questions?" asks Kyle as he jerks his head back, shotgunning in a gulp of beer before returning his head back to face the group.

"Did you bang the chick?" teased Ted, the group smiling coyly at him.

"She gave me way to many opportunities" spoke Kyle before taking another sip, "But no, I didn't bang her, just ate her out".

"No way" spoke Jose, leaning back.

"Oh yeah I did" smiled Kyle proudly.

"Prove it" spoke Ted.

"No, I'm not falling for that one" spoke Kyle, chuckling.

"Damnit" sighed Ted, smiling all the while before raising his head up again.

"Anymore?" asks Kyle, the group shaking their heads. "Alright, I get to ask you all now. What are ya'll's professions?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow. The group shouted out, Kyle hardly catching any of it, but he nods as if he got it. "Finally found love?" asks Kyle, the group all quiet and looking to the ground.

"Nope" confessed Jose.

"Atleast you're honest" sighed Kyle as he finishes his drink, throwing it into the trash as he stands up to leave.

"Already going?" asked Ted, looking over to him.

"Can't keep the three waiting" spoke Kyle as he opens the door.

"What three?" asks Jill, raising an eyebrow.

"Weiss, Ruby and Yang" spoke Kyle calmly, knowing where it was headed.

"Show us a picture please?" asks Jose, Kyle chuckling.

"Alright" responds Kyle as he brings out his tablet, messaging to Yang. "_Can you all three take a picture together? The guys really want to see – Kyle"_ readed his message.

"_Sure thing, give me a moment -Yang"_ readed her response, Kyle waiting.

"_Here it is -Yang _**One Attachment**_" _readed her message as Kyle taps the attachment open, revealing a picture of the three standing together in the center of the room, Weiss smiling stoicly, Ruby smiling with her usual smile, Yang placing her hand across the two's shoulders, smiling brightly. "The white haired one is Weiss, red streaks with black is Ruby, and the blonde is Yang" spoke Kyle as he flips the tablet around, the group taking close examination.

"They all taken?" asks Jose, raising an eyebrow as he coyly smiles.

"Yang's mine, Ruby and Weiss are together" spoke Kyle calmly.

"Wait, Girl on girl action?" asks Jill raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah" spoke Kyle, nodding as he was about to leave.

"Shame to leave so soon" spoke Ted, shaking his head.

"Weiss will kill me if I do this any slower, anyways I'll see you all around" spoke Kyle as he waves goodbye, shutting the door behind him as he leaves. He quickly makes his way into the parking lot, entering it as he can see his vehicle, sitting in the corner. "_**Just like how I left her" **_smiled Kyle to himself as he unlocks the car. He sits into the convertible, turning the engine on, the car being an automatic as he shifts the gear to D4. The car drove like a dream, handling smoothly as he drove out of the parking lot, the black sports car popping onto the street. The walking civilians giving admiring glares as he drove down the avenue casually, the wind blowing up against his face. He quickly opens the glove compartment, bringing out a pair of steel, blue tinted aviators, placing them over his eyes as he shuts the compartment, driving down the avenue. He pulls up to a red light, using the opportunity to investigate the car. The seats were just as he left them, luckily not catching too much dust, his interior neatly kept, the car itself relatively clean. "_**Right, I should message Yang"**_ thought Kyle as he briefly brings out his tablet, "_On my way back, come downstairs and wait, will be there in two minutes – Kyle"_ readed his message before he briefly places the tablet away, the light turning green convienently. He turns left as he speeds up, bringing the car to 50mph as he moved down the main avenue, reading the signs to find 36th Avenue, where the Remnant Inn was.

_**The Lobby of Remnant Inn**_

"Why'd he have us come down if he isn't here yet?" complained Weiss as she angrily sits down, looking relatively annoyed.

"He's gonna be here any minute now" spoke Yang, looking at the hotel driveway, just as a black convertible pulls up, driving up to the trio before stopping before them.

"Hop in" spoke Kyle, his eyes hidden behind his aviators as the girls casually walk over, Yang taking a seat next to him as Ruby and Weiss hop into the back. "Where to?" asks Kyle, lifting up his aviators to reveal his brown eyes.

"It's already 12, so might as well head to the theatre" spoke Weiss in the back, Kyle nodding as he drives out of the hotel's drive way, speeding onto the street, making sure to be careful to remain in his lane. Soon the trio pull up to the theatre, Kyle parking in his space as he gets out, the girls following as they leave the car, Kyle locking it as they walk to the front of the building. "Tickets?" asks the lady as they walk in. Kyle brings out four holographic tickets, handing it to the lady, "Cinema 3" spoke the lady casually as the group continue on.

"It's already 12:50" spoke Ruby, looking over to the snack bar.

"Want popcorn? Soda?" asks Kyle, turning his head.

"I want" spoke Yang, holding onto his arm.

"I'll have a soda I suppose" spoke Weiss calmly, her face stoic.

"I want popcorn and soda!" happily beamed Ruby.

"Alright, come on" spoke Kyle, walking over to the snack bar.

**Later that Day, 4PM**

"That movie was longer than I thought" spoke Weiss as she walks along.

"That was fucking funny" spoke Kyle, chuckling to himself.

"I'd definitely watch it again" spoke Yang, still holding tightly onto Kyle's arm.

"That was awesome!" happily beamed Ruby, hugging onto Weiss's arm.

"Alright, shall we head back?" asks Kyle, turning over to Ruby and Weiss who walked very closely behind.

"Yeah, lets head back" spoke Ruby.

"Don't forget about tonight!" spoke Yang cheerfully, peering back to her sister and the heiress.

"Yeah, we'll head back to change, then we'll head on out again" spoke Kyle, rubbing Yang's messy mane calmly. The four walk up to the car, opening the doors as they sit down, Kyle starting the car up as he turns around, beginning to back up. "Where's the place again Yang?" asks Kyle as he turns his head back to the windshield, accelerating the car out of the parking lot and into the main street.

"Corner of 96th Avenue" spoke Yang, looking out to the sidewalks.

"Alright" spoke Kyle a she makes a left, entering onto the main central avenue, speeding down the road, looking at the signs to find 36th avenue.

**At 6PM, Infront of Junior's Club**

"Here we are!" happily spoke Yang as Kyle parks the car, stepping out with her usual leather jacket.

"How'd you find out about this place?" asks Kyle, peering over to her.

"Oh you know, friends" lied Yang as she walked up to the front doors confidently, the bouncer nodding as the four walk in. Kyle was dressed in his leather jacket, followed by a gray undershirt with blue jeans and his black belt, the baton still attached on. Yang was dressed in her usual attire, however Weiss wearing a white long dress, that could sparkle in the light. Ruby was dressed in a red dress, similar to Weiss's however it looked much more modest, helping retain her stature and body. The four walk into the club, the music playing loud as people on the dance floor bounce along to the music. "Weiss lets go dance!" happily beamed Ruby as she tugs on Weiss's arm.

"Ruby, I don't know how to dance" blushed Weiss, the only form of dance that she knew was waltz, which wasn't appropriate in this situation.

"Who cares? Just bounce with the beat!" cheered Ruby as she manages to drag a protesting Weiss to the dance floor.

"Lets grab some drinks" spoke Kyle confidently as the duo walk up to the bar, the henchman standing behind it raising an eyebrow at them, however quickly looking away as he notices someone walk up behind the duo. The duo walk up to the bar, the bartender looking to them.

"Strawberry Sunrise" spoke Yang confidently, the bartender nodding before turning his head to Kyle.

"Death in the afternoon" responded Kyle, the bartender nodding as he walks off to mix the drinks, leaving the pair alone once more.

"The hell type of drink is that?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Absinthe and Champagne" spoke Kyle, smiling confidently as he watches the bartender mix the drinks. Suddenly a hand taps on Kyle's shoulder, his head turning over to see a unfamiliar face.

"Are you Kyle Wasser?" asks the figure, looking over his shoulder as he waits for Kyle's response.

"Who's asking?" asks Kyle, frowning as he watches the man carefully, Yang watching with curiosity.

"May I have your autograph!?" asks the man as he smiles and brings out a notepad and pen.

"Sure" responded Kyle as he took the notepad and pen, beginning to sign it.

"I saw the tournament and the Hall of Justice thing, I just wanted to say your freaking awesome!" fanboyed the man as Kyle finished signing, handing the pen and notepad to the man. "Thank you!" spoke the man as he quickly paced away, Kyle turning his head back to Yang, who had her eyebrow raised. "How come I don't get to sign things?" whined Yang jokingly.

"I'm popular" teased Kyle, playfully punching her arm.

"Your drinks" spoke the bartender places the drink onto the counter top. Kyle brings out a 100 lien bill, handing it to the bartender, "This should be enough for our next rounds".

"Of course" spoke the bartender as he takes the money, before walking away and helping other customers.

Kyle brings up his glass, slowly drinking it before setting it down once more, "Shit really hitted the fan recently huh?" asked Kyle, smiling to himself as his brown eyes lock onto her lilac ones.

"No doubt" spoke Yang, taking a sip of her own drink.

"I'm glad that you helped me through it though" spoke Kyle as he leans forward, giving Yang a kiss on the forehead.

"It was my pleasure, except for the being shot part" spoke Yang, spitting her tongue out at him.

"Yea, that kind of sucked" spoke Kyle, taking another sip of his bubbly-alcoholic cocktail.

"I'm glad that it's over now" sighed Yang as she took a sip of her own drink.

"Me too" spoke Kyle as he smiled, moving his hand over ontop of Yang's. The two smile to one another, locking stares before they break their little action to take a sip of their beverage.

"What do you think Weiss and Ruby are up to?" asks Kyle, turning over to Yang.

"Probably bumping into people as they try to dance" joked Yang, causing Kyle to give a chuckle.

"Nice to finally get a chance to relax" spoke Kyle as he took a sip.

_**Across the Club, in one of the booths**_

"You see that blonde with the fella in the leather jacket?" asked the first man, turning over to the group of friends.

"Yeah, what about her?" asks the second brute, looking to the man.

"I say we have ourselves a little fun with her" smirked the man, turning over to his group.

"Hah Yeah!" spoke the third brute, high-fiving with the fourth brute opposite from him.

"I say we let her get buzzed, then we make our move" spoke the man, smirking at his plan.

"What if the fella fights?" asks the second brute, the man smirking wider.

"You can handle him, I'll deal with the blonde when she's buzzed.

"Oh yeah, time for some fun" spoke the fourth brute, the group chuckling to one another as they watch the duo finish their drinks, the boy ordering more.

_**On the Dance Floor**_

The duo bounced along with the clubbers, the beat of the music giving them a unique vibe as they bounce along."This is great!" happily beamed Ruby as she stood with Weiss in the crowd, the crowd cheering as the music continued to blast out. The music hits a breakdown, the crowd beginning to dance, the duo systematically joining, Ruby dancing easily while Weiss mimics her.

"How is it Weiss?" asked Ruby to the heiress, who was obviously enjoying herself.

"This is pleasant" spoke Weiss calmly as she and Ruby dance about. Soon the crowd began to bounce with the beat once more, the duo joining in as they danced away, unaware of what was too happen.

_**At the bar**_

"Feeling buzzed yet?" asks Kyle, his face maintaining a normal smile, signaling he held his liquor well.

"Nope" spoke Yang, her face a proud as normal, her vision very slightly blurred.

"Excellent, Bartender, another round for us" spoke Kyle to the bartender, who nods as he began mixing the drinks once more. "How many drinks is it now? Three?" asked Kyle to Yang, who shrugs.

"Beats me, as long as I get free drinks" smiled Yang as she spits her tongue out, Kyle chuckling.

"Free drinks for you, thats just a standard" spoke Kyle.

"So I always get free drinks with you?" smiles Yang as she leans forward.

"Yup, always free drinks for you" smiled Kyle in turn, leaning in a little bit.

"Your drinks" spoke the bartender as he sets down the two shot glasses, the two taking them as they shoot it down.

"Another round, your strongest mix" smirked Yang, the bartender raising an eyebrow, but nodding as he moves away to mix the shot.

"You really want to get drunk don't you?" asks Kyle, chuckling.

"Oh yea" responds Yang, still smiling.

"I have to drive, but you're lucky I hold my liquor well" spoke Kyle as the two continue to speak.

"Our strongest mix" spoke the bartender as he sets it down, the shot glass filled with a clear sparkly fluid.

"On three" spoke Kyle as he holds his shotglass as Yang did the same, "Three, Two, One!" spoke Kyle as the two shoot down the drink, the alcohol burning his throat, giving him a shiver.

"Damn that was strong" spoke Yang, shaking her head.

"Goddamn" spoke Kyle, shaking his head lightly.

"Lets dance!" spoke Yang as she stands up, pulling Kyle's arm after her, heading for the dance floor.


	27. Out and About (Part II)

The two walk into the dance floor, making their way to the center, before joining the crowd in the beat. "Try not to trip Yang" teased Kyle as he bounced along to the music, Yang standing infront of him also doing so.

"Try not to trip Kyle" responds Yang, spitting her tongue at him.

"Easy" spoke Kyle as the music hits another breakdown, the crowd breaking apart to give room for dancing.

The two face each other as they dance along to the music, looking at each other, "Not bad Yang, not bad at all" spoke Kyle smiling as his body moved systematically with the music.

"You're not so bad yourself" teased Yang in response, moving closer to him. Kyle simply shook his head as the two maintained perfect rhytm, moving with the music while exchanging small talk, soon the music hitting it's center breakdown. "Alright, Kyle, hold onto my waist and move along with the beat and me" commanded Yang as she presses her back up against him, his hand systematically moving to her waist as she moved along with the music, his body also following along.

"Not bad" spoke Kyle as he smiled, Yang's confident smile on her face as the two moved with the music, some dancers dancing along as they watched, other couples mimicing the pair.

_**Across the Dance Floor**_

"Look at Yang and Kyle!" spoke Ruby as she and Weiss still dancing along turn their heads to the main duo that the dancers were watching.

"Interesting" mumbled Weiss as she watches the crowd rather than the duo. "_**What's with the four men in the crowd?**_" wondered Weiss as she watched the four brutes in the crowd dance along, however maintaining focus on the duo, not in a kind glare, a rather predatory glare would make more sense. "_**This can't be good"**_ thought Weiss as she and Ruby continued dancing, the crowd still watching Kyle and Yang, others breaking off to mimic the two.

_**Kyle and Yang's space**_

"Alright, now lets be parallel with the beat" spoke Yang as she began alternating sides she leans on, Kyle moving in the opposite direction.

"Gathering a crowd now" spoke Kyle as the two cross one another, Yang smiling to him as the two continues dancing, the DJ bouncing along to the beat as he begins increasing the intensity of the music.

"Alright, lets break" spoke Yang, Kyle letting go of her as she turns around, the two continuing to dance normally.

"You really know how to dance" complimented Kyle, smiling to her as she did to him.

"Your great at following orders" spoke Yang with a coy smile, "Maybe I can lead the sex?" joked Yang.

"If you wish mistress" joked Kyle in turn, the two laughing as they danced along.

**Later that night, 11PM**

"Alright, lets break off from dancing for a bit, maybe grab a drink" spoke Kyle to Yang, who he was holding gently.

"Sure" responded Yang as the two make way back to the bar, the same bartender standing there as he cleaned his glasses.

"How may I help you?" asks the bartender, setting down the champagne glass.

"Two shots of whiskey" spoke Kyle as he places down a 10 lien bill, the bartender nodding as he takes it, moving away to give them the drink.

"Whiskey huh?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yup, good ol' fashion whiskey" spoke Kyle as he smiles at her, before turning to the bathroom. "I'm going to use the bathroom, be back in a minute" spoke Kyle as he walks to the bathroom, leaving Yang alone at the bar. Suddenly a large man walks over to the bar, "May I get you a drink honey?" asks the man as he stands next to Yang, leaning on the table as he confidently as he looks at her body.

"No, I have someone else for that" spoke Yang, a little annoyed as she turns her head.

"Are you sure?" asks another man as he steps before her, a confident smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure" answered Yang annoyingly as she turns her head, only to see another large man.

"Come on Honey, let us buy you a drink" spoke the man before the other man slaps her ass, causing her to angrily turn her head to him.

"Hands to yourself dipshit" angrily spoke Yang, her eyes turning red.

"Come on Honey" spoke the other man, as he presses his body up against her.

"Hey, hands off my girl assholes" spoke the familiar voice, the three men turning their heads, looking down to see the smaller figure.

"Or what?" asks the man as he looks down to him with a smirk, the other two men beginning to attempt to grope Yang, who smacks their hands systematically.

"Or you'll end up six feet under" threatened Kyle, cracking his knuckles. The man laughs, the other two still attempting to grope Yang, who attempts to maintain her cool, knowing that if she flares her aura, people will be running.

"All bluff" spoke the man, before his face meets the knuckles of Kyle's fist, sending his head back. "Fuck you kid!" yelled the man as he swings his fist, Kyle ducking lower as he lays onto his back, sending his leg up as it lands on the man's testicles with a loud **crunch**. "Fuck!" whimpered the man in pain as he falls backwards, his head slamming onto the counter-top before resting on the ground, the other two men turning their heads to Kyle, stepping forward to him. "Two on one, you're going down" spoke the first brute.

"I don't think so" spoke Kyle as he throws a quick punch to the first mans gut, who bends low in pain, the other man throwing a haymaker at Kyle. He side-steps, the fist hitting nothing as Kyle pulls the arm a bit more, giving him a perfect hit on the mans elbow. He flares his aura as he twists the man's arm so that the bend of the elbow would bend upwards, before slamming his elbow down on the man's elbow, bending it the wrong way. "Ah my elbow!" yelled the man in pain, the DJ stopping the music as the clubbers turn their heads to the bar, watching the fight. The other man flares his aura as he dashes forward, slamming into Kyle as he shoves Kyle onto the ground. "Fuck" spoke Kyle as he lands on the ground, however quickly rolling to the side as the man attempts to slam his fist downwards, hittting the club floor with a **crack, **the club floor cracking a little. "Time's up buttercup" spoke Kyle as he quickly got onto his feet, kicking the man's head to the side. The man stumbles from the kick, however the fourth man comes from behind, attempting to pin Kyle onto the ground from behind as he places his weight on him. "I don't think so" spoke Kyle as he flares his aura in his arms, grabbing the man behind him as he effortlessly lifts him over his head, throwing the man onto the ground, where the first man laid, hitting the two against each other. The third man lunges forward, attempting to punch Kyle, who rolls to the side. The man attempts to break his momentum, succeeding before a hand grabs the back of his head. "Goodnight" spoke Kyle as he jumps over the counter, turning around mid jump as he tugs on the man's head, his head slamming into the counter top, cracking the black stone, leaving some blood where his head smashed. The fourth man brings out a gun, causing some of the clubbers to duck low, the man about to fire his weapon before a fist lands onto his hand, knocking the gun across the counter, he turns his head to find Yang confidently standing there, who quickly throws another punch to the mans head, causing him to stumble back. "You're mine" spoke Kyle from behind as he jumped off the counter, placing his weight onto the man's neck as he drops to the ground, legs raised, the man's body falling from the sudden weight. Kyle lands on his ass, letting go off the man's head quickly, as the man's head slams onto the club's ground, leaving some blood on it as he turns onto his back, holding his head in pain. Kyle grabs his shirt, pulling it up as the man's head moves up, the man opening his eyes in pain, his eyes locking with Kyle's, "I never want to see you again, or I'm going to shove your head, so far up your own ass" spoke Kyle, before shoving the man back onto the ground, who continues to squirm in pain. "You alright princess?" asks Kyle to Yang as he closes up the distance with her.

"I'm fine" spoke Yang before leaning in for a kiss, "Thanks".

"My job" spoke Kyle in turn as he smiles, Yang's gaze looking behind him, "I got this". Kyle grabs his shot glass, holding it in his hand as he spins to the left, slamming the glass into the man's head, smashing it as the man's head is now bleeding from the cuts from the shards of glass.

"You'll have to pay for that" spoke the bartender, causing Kyle to chuckle.

"That's fine" spoke Kyle, "How much?".

"10 lien" spoke the bartender.

"Get us another round too" spoke Kyle as he gives the bartender a 20 lien bill, the bartender nodding as he walks off. The DJ shrugs as he plays the music once more, the clubbers beginning to dance once more, however a noticeable pair making their way up to the pair.

"Nice job" spoke Ruby, prodding one of the unconscious men.

"Thank you" spoke Kyle in turn, rubbing her head gently before the bartender sets down the shot glasses.

"Can I have?" asks Ruby, pleading with puppy dog eyes.

"No, you're to young" teased Kyle, taking the shot as he takes it down, Yang doing to the same.

"No, you can't either Weiss, a crabby drunk girl would be the last thing we need" teased Yang, Weiss frowning as she shook her head.

"Weiss can have like one shot, but I don't think she's going to like it" spoke Kyle, Weiss raising an eyebrow, "So how 'bout it?".

"I suppose I can give it a try" spoke Weiss, looking at Ruby, who looked visibly offended.

"Ruby you can have a soda" spoke Kyle, Ruby smiling, "Deal".

"Alright Bartender, one more round, with three shots of brandy, and a glass of soda" spoke Kyle.

"55 Lien" spoke the bartender in turn.

"Here's sixty, keep the five" spoke Kyle, the bartender nodding as he takes it, moving away to get the group their drink.

"Prepare to burn your throat" teased Yang, the heiress looking visibly nervous.

"First time with this stuff?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow, Weiss nodding. "Well, it sucks at first, but you'll get used to it later" spoke Kyle, just as the bartender sets down the drinks, Ruby happily grabbing her soda as she quietly sips it, watching the trio with their shot glasses.

"On One" spoke Yang smirking, "Three, two, one" counted Yang as she shoots her head back, ridding off the alcoholic substance into her throat, her vision growing more blurry.

"It burns!" complains Weiss, holding her throat as she sets down the shotglass.

"Like I said, it sucks at first" spoke Kyle, setting down the shot glass.

"Let's go back to the hotel" spoke Yang as she attempts to stand up, however wobbling a little.

"Let me get you" spoke Kyle as he supports her, with her body mostly leaning on his.

"Alright, lets go back" spoke Ruby, placing her finished glass onto the counter, holding the heiress as the four walk out of the club.

**Later that night, 11:50 PM**

Yang stumbles onto the bed, boots still on, Kyle noticeably chuckling at the sight of a drunk Yang. "Too much to drink?" teased Kyle as he bends down to her feet, his hands moving to her boots.

"Nahhh" drunkingly spoke Yang, the faint smell of alcohol in her mouth.

"Definitely too much to drink" chuckled Kyle as he tugs on one of her boots, the boot coming off shortly.

"What are you doooin?" asks Yang, sitting up and pointing at him, well trying to point at him, whichever one it was.

"Taking off your shoes" spoke the many Kyle's as he tugs on the other boot.

"Which one of you is the real Kyle?" stupidly asks Yang, causing him to chuckle as he places the boots on the ground.

"We are one" spoke Kyle, in Yang's vision, all of them saying it.

"That's fucking creepy" spoke Yang, shaking her head, dissipating most of the clones, leaving a blurry Kyle before her.

"Huh, well Ruby and Weiss decided to shower together for the first time" spoke Kyle as he turns his head to the empty bed.

"Maybe they're just banging in there" teased Yang as Kyle sat down onto the bed.

"I don't think so, Ruby's a minor" spoke Kyle, turning his head to the drunk blonde.

"Who caresss?" asks Yang, leaning onto him.

"I can smell the alcohol from your mouth" chuckled Kyle as he waved at the air in front of him jokingly.

"I can smell it from your mouth" pouted Yang as she folds her arms across her chest, mustering the best pout she could do.

"I had the same amount of drinks as you, of course you'd smell it, I just hold my liquor unbelievably well" teased Kyle as he prods her side, causing her to giggle.

"Really now?" teased Yang as she brings her hand to his mouth. "I don't feel like takin a shower" complained Yang, frowning at him.

"Yang, you smell of alcohol, I do too, we both have to shower" replied Kyle, rubbing her head.

"Well this lady isn't taking a shower" pouts Yang, causing Kyle to chuckle.

"I'll have to drag you in there myself" joked Kyle, leaning back.

"Oh really now? And do what exactly?" coyly smiles Yang as she leans towards him.

"Yang Xiao Long, you are one dirty minded girl" smiled Kyle, bringing her in for an embrace.

"But I'm yours" replied Yang as she snuggles her head up to his neck, feeling his pulse with her head.

"Of course you're mine" spoke Kyle in turn, resting his chin on her head as the two await Ruby and Weiss, who were still in the shower.

_**Inside the Shower**_

"Why did I even listen to you?" groaned Weiss as she continues to place her arm across her chest, the younger girl looking undettered.

"You said yes either way" teased Ruby as she prods Weiss side.

"Stop that!" spoke Weiss as she swipes her hand at her own, not realizing that she had just revealed her chest to Ruby. Ruby was quiet, and she was staring, obviously blushing as she stared quietly. "You dolt" groaned Weiss as she shook her head to the younger girl, before reaching out and grabbing her towel, hearing the water behind her stop as she turns around to see Ruby's body.

"I forgot my towel" spoke Ruby stoicly, Weiss blushing as she audibly groans.

"Are you kidding me?" groans Weiss, turning her head to Ruby once more, the younger girl shaking her head with a coy smile. "I suppose you could share my towel" sighed Weiss, feeling Ruby hug her arm.

"Thanks Weiss!" happily beamed Ruby as she hops infront of Weiss, the other girl helping her dry off.

_**In the bedroom**_

"I better not be groped" coyly spoke Yang, resting her head on his arm.

"I should be saying that to you" responded Kyle, giving a light chuckle.

"I'm not going to do that" spoke Yang as she looks up, his eyes meeting hers/

"Yeah right, and Professor Ozpin forgot to send work" joked Kyle.

"Yeah, he forgot to send work" responded Yang. Looking at him stoicly, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait seriously?" asks Kyle in turn.

"Yeah, I would be working on it now wouldn't I if I had gotten it" teased Yang, rubbing her head up against his neck, causing him to chuckle.

"Even if we received, I don't think you'll be working on it" teased Kyle in turn, Yang pouting.

"That's not true" retaliated Yang as she lays her head back on his arm.

"Well, atleast he forgot" spoke Kyle with a smile, resting his head on her own. The door to the bathroom clicks open, and out walks the duo. "How was your shower together?" coyly asks Kyle.

"Shut up" responded Weiss, not looking annoyed, but was rather embarassed, Ruby not responding as she looked away quietly.

"Not taking a shower" teased Yang as she pretends to go limp in his arms.

"I'll carry you in there" spoke Kyle, with a teasing smile.

"Then go ahead" teased Yang in retaliation, smiling back coyly, until she felt him raise her up.

"Here we go" spoke Kyle as he carries her in, placing her on the bathroom ground before walking out once more to grab their nightwear. He returns briefly, placing down their clothing before shutting the door and locking it. "Am I also going to take off your clothes?" chuckled Kyle, looking at her.

"Yup" responded Yang with a spit of the tongue.

"Fine enough, I get to cope a feel in the process" joked Kyle with a coy smile as he leans down, pulling off her jacket.

"I don't care, I'm not moving a muscle" spoke Yang as she spits her tongue at him.

"So I have to do everything for you?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow as he pulls off her top, revealing her yellow bra.

"Yup, I'm not going to help in any way" teased Yang once more as she felt him pull away her shorts, leaving her in her undergarments.

"Free feels for me" joked Kyle in turn as he removes his own jacket, taking off the grey undershirt quickly.

"You're going to make me take a shower in my bra and panties?" asks Yang, looking at him with a smug, "Shy?".

"I'm not making you shower in those, I'm going to remove them off you soon enough" spoke Kyle in turn with a smirk, pulling away his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"Not shy and gropy" jokes Yang in turn as she feels his hand behind her back, before her bra loosens, a set of hands pulling them off her.

"Just give me a moment to look" jokes Kyle as he drops her bra onto the pile of clothes, before sitting before her, "Don't make me push you back" spoke Kyle, "Lean".

"Not moving a muscle" teased Yang before Kyle smiles, moving her back carefully, before pulling her panties down her leg, causing her to blush,"How come you're not blushing?" pouted Yang.

"I'm used to awkward moments with you" spitted Kyle as he drops her panties on the ground, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Already used to me?" asked Yang, looking offended.

"Yup" spoke Kyle in turn as he lifts her up, her arms systematically wrapping itselves around his neck as he carries her into the shower, before setting her down on the ground. "Am I also going to clean you?" asks Kyle, the eyebrow still raised.

"Like I said" spoke Yang spitting her tongue at him as he chuckles, shaking his head.

"Be that way" teased Kyle as he pulls away his boxers, revealing what was underneath, causing her to smile coyly and raising an eyebrow with a strong blush. "Like what you see?" teases Kyle, his face turning a small shade of red as he confidently looks at her, noticing her look.

"Stop teasing me" pouts Yang, folding her arms across her chest, looking away.

"Prepare" spoke Kyle as his hand reaches for the handle, turning it as a stream of warm water hits Yang, her messy puffy main becoming wet and becoming straight. "Great, I'll have to lift you up if I'm going to clean you" sighs Kyle, his face in a wide smile as he steps in.

_**Team JNPR's Room**_

"So bored~" complained Nora as she sat on the bed, her face not in its usual smile, but in a slightly depressed state.

"I suppose we can play a game of truth or dare" spoke Pyrrha, sighing as she sees Nora brighten up.

"Can we also get the others!?" happily asks Nora.

"If they want, then sure" spoke Jaune, watching the red-head leave the room. Nora happily skips across the hall, knocking on the door as footsteps follow, the door creaking open, the familiar silver eyes looking at her.

"Hi Nora" happily spoke Ruby as she opens the door widely.

"Hey Ruby!" beams Nora in turn, before asking, "We were going to play some truth or dare, and we were wondering if you four will be happy to join us!".

"Weiss?" asks Ruby as her eyes come close in contact with the icy blue ones, causing her to fidget in fright.

"I suppose we could play" spoke Weiss stoicly, before turning her head to the bathroom door. She knocks on the door twice, the sounds of giggles and chuckles from inside the room stopping. "Nora asks if you guys wanted to play truth or dare" spoke Weiss calmly, listening closely, Nora stepping infront of the door.

"Sure!" spoke Kyle from inside, hearing a few quiet mumbles.

"Alright!" spoke Yang from inside, causing Nora to smile widely, before her face turns to a confused state.

"Wait, is Kyle and Yang both in the shower?" asks Nora, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yup!" yelled from inside.

"Why are you two both in the shower?" asks Nora loudly, a chuckle coming from inside.

"Yang's too lazy to shower, and I wanted her to take a shower, so she said she'd shower without moving a muscle, and I have to do everything" spoke Kyle from inside, followed by a wet slap in the water, "You had to drop the soap?".

"Not moving a muscle" came from inside.

"I feel like your bullying me" spoke Kyle, followed by silence, before speaking up once more, "We'll join you guys in a few minutes".

"Alright!" happily beamed Nora as she walks out of the hotel room, Ruby and Weiss following as they enter the nearby hotel room.

_**Inside the showers**_

"I can't believe you really hadn't moved a muscle" spoke Kyle as he struggled to keep Yang upright, desperating to the point that he had to push her body up against his to help give her support.

"Not moving a muscle!" happily spoke Yang as she continues to remain limp, Kyle's hand moving about her body, helping remove the soap. His hands cross over her chests periodically, causing her to giggle as his body tenses up as he did. "Alright, finally" spoke Kyle as his hand reaches out to the handle, turning it off as he also leans out, grabbing a towel, unaware of what Yang was doing. "_**Here we go"**_ thought Yang as she suddenly jerks backwards into him, causing his body to suddenly tense up. "What are you doing?" asked Kyle as his upper body pops back into the shower, holding a yellow towel.

"Nothing" coyly smiled Yang as Kyle's arm moves back over, moving the towel over her body as it dries her off. Soon he finishes, and holds her up, by moving his arm across her chest as he allows her to lean forward slightly, while his other arm quickly works to tie the towel on her. "Done, now you can finally move a muscle" sighed Kyle as he felt her breasts move off his arm, her body standing up.

"Thanks" spoke Yang with a cheeky smile, leaning in for a kiss as the two do so for a brief moment.

"Anything for mi'lady" joked Kyle in turn as he grabs the brown towel, drying himself off.

_**Inside the other hotel room**_

"Wait seriously?" asks Jaune, his face in a state of disbelief.

"Yes really, you can even ask Nora" spoke Weiss calmly, Jaune's head jerking over to Nora, who was nodding enthusiasically.

"Wow, I didn't expect that to happen" spoke Ren, a little shocked.

"Yang was probably just trying to bang him" teased Blake, the group chuckling.

"Isn't it extremely tough for Kyle then?" asks Velvet, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, but either way, I got to cope a feel" joked Kyle as he walks in, dressed in his nightwear, followed by a Yang, who walked with a confident smile behind him.

"Do you have a bottle?" asks Pyrrha, Kyle nodding as he places down a bottle of beer. The order was going clockwise, with the people sitting from left to right being in the following order, Kyle, Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Velvet, Blake, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha, before returning to Kyle.

"Let's go!" happily spoke Kyle as he spins the bottle, it coming to a rest at Jaune.

"Truth or dare?" asks Kyle with a smirk.

"Dare" spoke Jaune as he listens closely, his eyes widening at his friend's dare.


	28. A Time for Expectation

"Wait what!" asks Jaune in a panicked state, not believing Kyle's dare.

"I said I dare you, to strip into your boxers" spoke Kyle calmly.

"This again?" groans Weiss, bringing her hand to her face.

"Oh yea" spoke Kyle, nodding confidently as he turns to Jaune, "Go on".

"Curses" spoke Jaune shyly as he removes his one-sies, revealing a light blue boxer underneath as he sits down, once more blushing. Yang spins the bottle, and it lands to Weiss.

"Truth or dare?" asks Yang, a coy smile apparent.

"Truth, I'm not stupid to fall for your dare" spoke Weiss calmly, the blonde sighing.

"Fine, if you had to choose one of the boys in the room, who would it be? No you can't say Ruby" spoke Yang with a smirk, the heiress's face showing of great thought, clearly thinking for a good answer. "I suppose if I had to choose, I'd go with Kyle" spoke Weiss calmly, however then adding "But I still want Ruby" as she hugs Ruby like a small doll, a happy smile on the girls face.

"Of course, everybody wants a piece of mine" spoke Yang with a coy smile as she lays her head onto his left leg, his head looking over her with a raised eyebrow.

"Only Yang gets a piece of this cake" joked Kyle in turn, rubbing her head with his right hand, watching the bottle spin. The bottle lands on Pyrrha, Ruby smiling.

"Truth or dare?" asks Ruby with a coy smile.

"Truth, I'm not falling for it either" spoke Pyrrha with a confident smile, not knowing that this was what Ruby wanted.

"Is it true that you like Jaune?" asks Ruby with a confident smile, Pyrrha's face thrown into shock, not knowing of Ruby's sinister plan the entire time.

"Y-yes" stuttered Pyrrha shyly as she looks away, meeting a confident glare of Kyle's, causing her to blush hard. Jaune seems to be blushing harder than ever, turning red like a tomato, causing everyone to laugh. Soon the group recomposes, Jaune and Pyrrha occassionally locking awkward stares and what not, however soon Weiss spins the bottle, and it comes to rest at Kyle. "Truth or Dare?" asks Weiss, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Dare, although I may regret this" spoke Kyle, prepared for the worst.

"I dare you to bring that chair over here and sit in it" spoke Weiss, having a sinister plan in mind.

"Alright" spoke Kyle as he quickly stood up, running over to grab the chair, carefully setting it down on his seat as he sits onto it, watching the group. Nora spins the bottle, the bottle moving slightly off the center before coming to a rest at Yang, everyone except for Kyle and Yang smiling.

"Truth or dare Yang?" asks Nora childishly.

"Dare" spoke Yang, unaware of the cheeky dare coming up.

"Take this whipped cream, put it on your stomach and lay on the bed" spoke Nora, handing Yang a can of whip-cream. Yang walks over to the bed, "Oh yeah, Kyle, do you mind?" asks Yang as she ushers him over as she lays onto the bed, Kyle carefully spraying it onto her stomach, giving her a strange foamy feeling. While the two were not watching, Pyrrha sneaks in a piece of metal into the bottle, just as Kyle finishes the cream, walking back and taking a seat. Velvet spins and Pyrrha uses her semblance, the bottle coming to a rest pointing at Kyle. "Truth or Dare?" asks Velvet, knowing what to say.

"Dare" spoke Kyle in turn, a stoic expression on his face.

"I dare you to put on this blind-fold, and lick off the whip-cream from Yang's stomach, after we spin you three times" spoke Velvet, Blake handing her a black-silk ribbon as Pyrrha takes it and ties it around Kyle's head, covering his eyes. Jaune and Ren carefully move Kyle near the bed, before spinning him three times, then quickly moving out of the way as Kyle stumbles slightly, before finding the bed post and moving his hand around Yang. "_**Alright, this is Yang's calf"**_ thought Kyle as he moves his hand up carefully, the group giggling behind quietly as he does so. Yang bites her lip nervously as she watches his hand move up her leg, before the hand comes to a rest up against her clit, causing her to let out a soft breath. "_**Alright, this is her crotch, just a little higher up"**_ thought Kyle as he raises his hand a little too much, moving it over the stomach, however missing the whipped cream. His hand pushes up onto Yang's chest, causing him to look bewildered, "_**Did I miss it?"**_ wondered Kyle as he moves his head closer in, his hand technically on her chest as he moves it lower down, before coming up against something puffy. "_**I got it"**_ thought Kyle as he closes onto it, quickly licking it off and ridding the cream from existence, before smiling as he stood up, working off the blindfold as he did so. "Nice job" spoke Pyrrha from behind, smiling as she raises an eyebrow at the pair.

"The power of touch" spoke Kyle as he unties the blindfold, moving it off his eyes before placing it onto the nightstand, him and Yang walking back to the circle, sitting down into their seats. Blake spins the bottle, and it comes to a rest on Nora, "Truth or dare?" asks Blake, Nora happily bouncing in her seat.

"Dare!" happily beamed Nora.

"I dare you to kick Ren!" spoke Blake, watching Nora suddenly jump and spin around, throwing her leg into Ren's head, knocking him across the floor.

"Ow" spoke Ren, before feeling something soft up against his back, peering over to the see the familiar, turquoise eyes.

"I'm really sorry Ren" spoke Nora as she happily laid on his back, before hopping off and sitting down in her seat, Ren also doing the same. Ren spins the bottle and it comes to a rest pointing at Ruby, who was hardly paying attention, "Truth or Dare Ruby?" asks Ren, startling the girl a little.

"Truth" spoke Ruby, curious for her question.

"What's your guilty pleasure?" asks Ren.

"Eating Cookies!" spoke Ruby happily.

"Not what I thought, but alright" spoke Ren calmly as he passes the bottle Jaune. Jaune spins and it lands on himself.

"We get to give you a dare or truth now" spoke Kyle.

"I'll take a dare from you then" spoke Jaune nervously as he looks to a thinking Kyle.

"How about, I dare you to give Pyrrha a back rub as we continue on" spoke Kyle confidently, the two quickly getting up as Pyrrha hops onto a bed, back to him as he sits over her, nervously giving her a back rub as they both look to the group, who's game continues on. "Truth or Dare Weiss?" asks Kyle once more, the bottle pointing to the Heiress.

"Dare" spoke Weiss.

"Give Ruby a foot massage, when it's your turn, you get to choose somebody" spoke Kyle, the two quickly getting up and joining Pyrrha's bed, Ruby laying down next to Pyrrha as Weiss sits near her feet, quietly rubbing away. Yang spins and it lands on Blake, "Truth or Dare?" asks Yang coyly.

"Dare" spoke Blake calmly.

"Give Velvet a back rub on a seperate bed" spoke Yang, pointing to one of the beds. The two quickly moving over to the bed, Velvet laying down gently as Blake sits atop of her, rubbing her back away. "Alright Ruby, it's your turn, pick somebody" spoke Kyle from his seat.

"Kyle, Truth or Dare?" asks Ruby as she peers over to him.

"Dare" spoke Kyle in turn, Ruby popping up a sly smile as Weiss whispers something into her ear.

"I dare you and Yang to passionately kiss for the next two minutes" spoke Ruby as she peers over to an amused Kyle.

"That's a good thing" spoke Kyle as he notices Yang walking over.

"Hang on cowboy" coyly spoke Yang as she sat onto his lap, pasionately pressing her lips onto his as he leans back lightly, showing obvious sign of amusement from her act.

"Is it my turn?" asks Nora, obviously knowing who to ask.

"Yup" spoke Ren before adding in, "Dare Nora".

"I want you to give me a back rub!" happily spoke Nora as she jumps up, walking past a Yang and Kyle in a chair as she hops onto a bed, Ren sitting atop her back as he begins rubbing her back. The two continue to embrace and explore one another's mouth on the chairs, eyes shut as they listen for their names. "Ruby, truth or dare?" asks Velvet quietly as she looks over to Ruby, who looked back at her with her silver eyes.

"Dare" spoke Ruby, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"I dare you to give Weiss a back rub" spoke Velvet quietly, seeing the heiress smile as she changes positions. The two love birds on the seats stop finally, Kyle and Yang looking one another in the eyes before hearing Blake call out "Yang, truth or dare?".

"Dare" responds Yang, looking over her shoulder to the faunus, who had a sly smile.

"I dare you to go lie down on the bed", Ren smirking as he knew his upcoming role.

"Truth or Dare Kyle?" asks Ren, peering over to the boy.

"Dare" spoke Kyle stoicly, before raising an eyebrow.

"I dare you to go ahead and tell make an erotic story in your mind, then say it outloud, and you must turn Yang on before you stop" spoke Ren with a smirk, the group laughing at his dare.

"Goddamn you guys are drunk or something I swear" spoke Kyle with a smile as he prepares himself for a story of great erotic nature. The group is seen struggling to stiffle their laughter as they watch Yang blush madly on the bed looking at Kyle, he soon begins.

"It was a cold, winter night in Vale. The shattered moon was high in the sky, and two figures lay asleep with one another, the girl quietly speaking up "Wake up" as she shifts slightly, the boy moving slightly under her movement" started Kyle, the group listening closely. "The boy opens his eyes and he meets the other pair, their eyes locked into a gaze before he moves slightly, finding himself in an awkward position" spoke Kyle before he stiffles a laughter. Everyone watches patiently before he starts once more, "The girls **bottom** was bare and was pressed up against his crotch, which was also bare, giving him a strange warmth as the two bodies are pressed up against one another, the girl shifting slightly more, as the boy moves his hand upwards" spoke Kyle, looking to Yang awkwardly. "His hand moves up to her breasts, and begins to fondle her, as she lightly moans under her breath, the girl moving her bottom accordingly with his fondling, giving the two pleasure as they do so throughout the minutes. Soon the boy moves his other hand downwards, inbetween her legs and began too play with her clit" spoke Kyle, blushing before shaking his head, looking at Yang who was slightly blushing, before he moves over to he, sitting down on the bed as the gazes continue. "His rod turns firm under the pressure from the girl, as the girl continues to moan as he played on, soon founding himself unable to control his lust for her. He moves her upwards, and pene..." spoke Kyle, giving a chuckle before continuing on "penetrates her, and slowly shifts his hips, the girl moaning on and on, her body filled with a strange warmth against the cold air outside" spoke Kyle as he looks to Yang, who was blushing harder than before, raising an eyebrow at her. She shakes her head, so he continues on, "The two moved against one another, the boy's firm rod moving in and out, soon picking up the pace as he moves deeper in, the girl moaning louder than before" spoke Kyle, noticing the small budges on Yang's shirt, signaling to him that she was done for. He moves his hand up against her shorts, feeling her moist panties before moving his hand back, "It has been done" spoke Kyle firmly as he turns his head, only to find the others asleep, their bodies laying with one another.

"They fell asleep" whispered Yang as she tiredly got up, hugging him as she looks at the clock, "12:30AM".

"Come on, lets go back to our room" spoke Kyle as he kisses her neck, the two quietly leaving the room, Kyle turning the lights off before moving back into their old room, the two lazily and tiredly laying onto the bed, the faint lights of the city lighting up the room slightly, and the moon's light giving a sense of tranquillity in the room. "I really got you with that story huh?" spoke Kyle softly up against her ear.

"Yeah" quietly mumbled Yang, shifting slightly in his embrace, not realizing their resemblance to the position in his story.

"You know... Your panties are up against my crotch" spoke Kyle softly into her ear, the blonde giggling lightly.

"Enjoying it?" teases Yang tiredly.

"How am I supposed to not?" spoke Kyle in turn, planting a kiss onto her neck.

"Don't think I didn't know the idea of that story Kyle" coyly spoke Yang, causing Kyle to blush, however Yang not noticing.

"Atleast you know to observe" spoke Kyle in turn, his free hand moving downwards, causing Yang to gasp from his movement, knowing what he was doing.

"Can't control yourself?" asks Yang with a tease, looking over her shoulder to him.

"No, just seizing the opportunity when we're alone" spoke Kyle in turn as he began rubbing her clit, causing her to moan very softly.

"Kyle" whispered Yang as she gasps once more, his hand stopping.

"We're going to have to keep it down" spoke Kyle as he felt her move her body around, so that she faced him.

"Then kiss" teased Yang as she plants her lips into his, his hand moving once more, her moans stiffled by the kiss. Soon he picked up the pace, however his hand making its way into her panties, his fingers playing with her as she soon began to tense up. "Remove your panties, trust me" spoke Kyle as he stopped, moving lower down.

"Are you serious?" teased Yang as she removes the shorts and panties, suddenly feeling something moist play with her once more, her hand covering her own mouth, silencing her moans as her body tenses up once more. Her body completely freezes stiff as she ejaculates, the familiar fluid entering his mouth, "_**Just as sweet, and a little less sour"**_ thought Kyle as he held it in his mouth, moving up to place his head beside Yang once more, who was gasping for her breath. He motions to his mouth, Yang realizing what he was meaning, "Sure, I'll give myself a taste" coyly and tiredly spoke Yang as she opens her mouth, the two kissing as he splits half the fluid into her mouth, keeping the rest for himself as he swallows it down, content with it. "_**It's sweet?"**_wondered Yang as she swallows it down with ease, soon placing on her shorts and panties, before pulling herself up against his chest. "Goodnight Yang" softly spoke Kyle as he held her in, a quiet mumble being the only thing in response as he soon drifts to sleep. The week passes by with no events, the group simply visiting Vale, before returning for brief chat before sleeping. Soon it was the day to return to Beacon which was Thursday, and the group were in the downstairs lobby. "Are you sure that you all will fit in a four seater?" asked Kyle confusingly. 

"Of course, Ruby can sit on my lap, Weiss can sit on Pyrrha's, and Nora can sit on Ren's" spoke Yang confidently.

"Jaune will sit in the front, but what about Blake and Velvet?" asked Kyle, his face of confusion.

"I mean, we might have to rearrange" spoke Yang, "If you can drive with someone sitting on your lap".

"As long as they don't cause me to fail steering the car, I'm fine with it" spoke Kyle, Yang nodding as she speaks out the new arrangement.

"Nora sits on Ren, Velvet sits on Blake, Ruby sits on Weiss, Pyrrha sits on Jaune, and I sit on you" spoke Yang.

"Sounds good by me" spoke Kyle as he shuts the trunk of the vehicle, soon sitting down in the drivers seat, leaving plenty of room on his lap as Yang sits in on the space between his legs comfortably, his foot still on the pedals with ease. The group settles in comfortably shocking enough, and he shifts the gear to D4 and begins driving out the hotel, making his way quickly up the road, beginning up the road back to Beacon. "This'll easily be a two hour drive" sighed Kyle as he drove along, the group exchanging talk as he drove.

"This is a lot more comfortable than I thought this would be" spoke Velvet as she turns her head to see Blake looking out into the forest.

"Yeah, No kidding" added Yang as she leans back slightly, her head coming to rest on Kyle's neck, causing him to shift very slightly to accommodate her head.

"Your head is like a mini pillow" joked Kyle as he rests his head on hers, still focusing on the road as he turns along the swerve.

"Your whole body is like a pillow" spoke Yang in turn as she burrows herself comfortably into his chest, the warmth comforting her against the cool breeze.

"What do you think the men from the club are up to?" asks Ruby from the back, causing Kyle to turn his head momentarily to look at her.

"Probably living under their rocks in fear" spoke Kyle confidently as he continues driving.

"What men from what club?" asks Pyrrha with a raised eyebrow.

"You see..." started Yang.

_**At a Abandoned Warehouse in the Atlas Docks**_

"You want us to attack the ship?" asks the White Fang leader as he looks towards the pair.

"Yes, we are aware that a certain Weiss Schnee will be onboard the ship" spoke the man as he drops the cigar, crushing it with the cane.

"How are you so sure?" asks the White Fang leader as he looks to the man once more.

"I have my sources" spoke Roman, smirking to the leader.

"Will you be in with the attack?" asks the White Fang leader, stepping forward.

"Of course" spoke Roman calmly.

"We'll plan out the attack, we'll notify you when we are ready" spoke the White Fang leader as he leaves.

"The plan is now in motion" spoke Cinder, walking into the darkness as Roman follows along silently.

_**Back on the Road to Beacon Cliffs**_

"Seriously?" asks Jaune, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"All true" spoke Kyle as he turns another swerve.

"You should've seen it!" cheered Ruby happily as she reenacts a few moves.

"Why did you guys go to the club without us?" asks Pyrhha, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know" spoke Kyle bluntly as he accelerates the car down the straight away, Beacon Academy coming into view, only about 10 minutes drive away.

"Weiss got her first alcoholic drink!" spoke Yang.

"It was terrible" groaned Weiss, the group chuckling.

"Like I said, sucks at first" spoke Kyle as he continues driving, the breeze hitting his head as he rests it on Yang's own, the blonde shifting slightly.

"What's alcohol like?" asks Velvet curiosily.

"Great" spoke Yang.

"Burns your throat" replied Weiss.

"Easy to get into after a while" spoke Kyle, "Gives a unique vibe when you're drunk too, ask Yang about that sort of stuff though" as he prodded her lightly.

"Hey! I had more to drink than you" retaliated Yang.

"That isn't true, we had equal amounts of alcohol, I just hold my liquor a lot better" teased Kyle as he smelled in her scent.

"Rigght" sarcastically spoke Yang.

"You were the one who was too drunk to shower on her own" teased Kyle once more.

"Hey, you enjoyed yourself" coyly smiled Yang, causing him to chuckle lightly.

"I mean, who wouldn't?" asked Kyle, rubbing her head gently as he turns the swerve, closing into the academy with a five minute drive remaining.

"You two showering together doesn't really surprise many of us" spoke Blake in a teasing manner.

"Outgoing personalities and what not" spoke Pyrrha joining in.

"Wouldn't you love for Jaune to do that" teased Kyle before he is punched, swerving the car to the left before he quickly regains control.

"Dick" joked Jaune as he looks out the side of the car.

"Just messing with you" sighed Kyle as he rests his head on Yang once more, slowing the car down as they near Beacon's Gate.

"I've been expecting you all" spoke Professor Ozpin stoicly.

"You took the van with you correct?" asked Kyle.

"Yes that's correct, and I'd like to notify you that you all have 20 minutes before Dueling with Goodwitch" spoke Professor Ozpin as he raises his mug to his mouth.

"Got it" responds Kyle as he drives into the parking lot, parking his car as he gets out, bringing the suitcases out before locking the car, placing the key into his leather jacket's pocket as he lifts up Yang and his bag, moving along through the courtyard, getting a few glances from passing students. Soon the group were done unpacking, and are walking through the court yard into the amphitheatre, weapons ready as they enter, students looking over as the group settles into the seats. "_**What's with the glances?**_" thought Kyle as he looks around, some students breaking eye contact as he did so. Soon Glynda Goodwitch walks into the amphitheater, nodding to the group of students as she did. "Today you all will be dueling in pairs that I have selected" spoke Glynda, looking through the students to pick them out. "Ruby and Yang, onto the stage" spoke Glynda as she continues to look about, "Flynt Graniton and Cole Surger" spoke Glynda as she beckons the two boys onto the stage, one wielding a bolt-rifle and the other holding a pair of short-swords. "First Team to immobolise their opponent wins, start" ordered Glynda Goodwitch as she steps back, watching the teams. Flynt raises his rifle, however Yang closing the distance rapidly, Ruby's scythe in shotgun mode, aimed at Cole for any movements. Yang hits Flynt, who stumbles back as she throws a punch into his gut, before pulling his head backwards, causing him to lose his footing as he falls onto the ground. Ruby uses her semblance, disappearing in a petal of roses before appearing behind Cole, who attempts to raise his swords while he spins, however the bunt end of Ruby's scythe hits him, causing him to stumble backwards, his body bumping into something before he is raised into the air and smashed onto the ground backwards. "Ruby and Yang, your ferocity and speed helped you win this fight, your teamwork helped allow each one of you win your battles, excellent work. Flynt, Cole, please take a seat" spoke Glynda Goodwitch as she swipes her tablet, the four stepping off stage sitting down. "Now I'd like Kyle Wasser and Dove Bronzewig with Russel Thrush, go on up for a two on one duel" spoke Glynda as she points them onto the stage, Kyle confidently stepping on across from the pair.

"Battle of the ages right here" jokes Kyle, confidently smile as he extends out his baton with a **click**. Dove unsheates his long sword, Russel unsheating his as well, prepared to take him head on.

"Start" spoke Glynda as she steps back, Kyle carefully on guard as Russel and Dove charge him. The two are on par with one another speed as they close in on Kyle, who looks relatively calm as he strikes his baton at Dove, while his body drops to the ground to avoid Russel's sword, however one of his legs aimed for Russel's gut as he fell. The hit striked Dove's leg, his aura defending him but the force causing Dove to stumble as Russel hits the leg with his stomach, holding it in pain as he steps back, Kyle quickly scrambling onto his feet as he strikes the baton upwards at Russel, who was leaning forward while clasping his stomach, the metal slamming his chin as his head jerks up into the air, his body following the momentum of the hit as he collapses onto the ground, leaving Dove by himself. Dove recovers as he swings a high arc, Kyle flaring his aura into his hand as he grabs it with ease using his left hand, spinning to the right as he held the sword, the baton slamming into Dove's unprotected head, causing the boy to stumble once more, however Kyle jumping from behind as he drop-kicks Dove from behind, sending Dove into the ground. Kyle scrambles onto his feet as he steps onto Dove's head, pressing it onto the ground as he forms his baton into a shotgun, pointing it at a downed Russel, Glynda Goodwitch signaling the end of the match. Kyle settles down into his seat, as Glynda Goodwitch steps onto the arena, ignoring the two whimpering boys behind her as she speaks up, "We will be having a trip to Atlas by boat in the next week, I expect you all to bring all your essential gear" nodding to the students, "Have a good holiday tomorrow" spoke Glynda, stopping as she sees Kyle raise his hand, "Yes Kyle?".

"Tomorrow's a holiday?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, tomorrow is a holiday as we need to perform repairs on several structures throughout the academy due to accidents" spoke Glynda Goodwitch as she shoots a dirty look to a few students.

"_**Excellent! That means I can call him up and ask him about the thing!"**_ happily thought Kyle as he nodded in turn as he stood up. "Here you guys go ahead first, I'm going to call somebody" spoke Kyle as he quickly runs out, stopping before the statue as he brings out the tablet, typing in a message. "_Hey, it's Kyle, from Atlas. Wanted to know that how much would I need to pay you for a day alone with a group of friends in the amusement park?" _readed his message as he sends it, almost getting an instant message back.

"_Long time no see! Since I've owed you a lot from the past, You can have it for the day tomorrow, since I owe you for the incident"_ readed the response.

"_Great! Thanks a lot! No need to worry about having staff on standby for the rides, we can operate it ourselves, and we'll bring in our own stuff, once more thanks a lot!" _ readed his response.

"_My Pleasure"_ readed the final response as he closes the tablet, placing it onto his belt as he quickly walks to the dorms, determinned to tell Teams RWBY and JNPR the plans.

**Inside Team JNPR'S Room**

There were three quick knocks, and Jaune opens the doors, revealing Kyle. "Can I come in for a sec?" asks Kyle as he looks down the hall, then back to him.

"Yeah Sure" responded Jaune as he steps aside, Kyle quickly walking in as he shuts the door behind him.

"What's up?" asks Ren chillingly as he peers over, calm expression on his face.

"I wanted to tell you that I planned something out for Yang's Birthday tomorrow" spoke Kyle as he looked to the curious group members.

"And?" asks Pyrrha, walking over.

"Well, I had this guy I knew, who owned the amusement park near the outskirts of Vale, and I got him to give us an entire day there" spoke Kyle with a proud smile, Nora suddenly diving out of nowhere and landing onto his chest, his body falling onto the ground as she sat on his chest.

"I love that place! Seriously!" happily beamed Nora as she hopped up, "A day at the amusement park with my friends! All alone!".

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that you guys need to wake up at about 5AM, and absolutely do not tell Yang about where we are going, I'll tell her about a surprise, but don't tell her about the amusement park" ordered Kyle, the four excited members nodding happily. "Alright, I'll come by tomorrow morning to get you guys and we'll be off" spoke Kyle happily as he leaves the room, before knocking onto Team RWBY's door. The door opens quickly, revealing the smaller girl with silver eyes looking curiosily at him, "Yes?".

"Is Yang in here?" asks Kyle.

"Nope, she's walking about in the gardens why?" asks Ruby.

"It's best we discuss this in private in your room" spoke Kyle as he enters, Ruby shutting the door behind him.

"What's going on?" asks Weiss as she looks at him confusingly, Blake and Velvet also paying attention to him.

"As you know. Tomorrow is Yang's birthday, and I knew a guy who owned the amusement park in the outskirts of Vale, and well I talked to him, and he agreed to lend us the park for the day, just us, no one else" spoke Kyle proudly, seeing Ruby's eyes glimmer and shine, Weiss raising an eyebrow, Velvet and Blake still maintaining a stoic expression.

"So?" asks Weiss.

"I came to tell you that you do not tell Yang anything about this surprise, and secondly, you will have to wake up at 5 tomorrow" spoke Kyle, the four nodding in agreement, "Alright good" as he quickly walks out the door, walking into his room as he settles the keys onto the desk, before sitting down onto the bed, awaiting for the blonde to arrive.


	29. Yang's Birthday

The door soon opens, revealing the blonde brawler standing in the doorway, "Hello~" cheerfully spoke Yang as she shuts the door, hopping onto the bed next to him.

"Hello" responded Kyle as he hugs her, grasping her in a tight embrace as she hugged him in turn. The scent on her was a faint smell of roses, which hinted to the fact that she indeed, visited the school gardens, "Tomorrow we'll have to wake up at 5" spoke Kyle, breathing in her scent in the embrace.

"Why?" asks Yang, looking up to him.

"It's your birthday! I have a surprise" smiled Kyle as he embraced her tighter, her embrace even tighter than his.

"You remembered!" happily beamed Yang as she continues to hug him tightly, smiling as her head was pressed up against his chest.

"Of course I'd remember, I love you after all" spoke Kyle as he maintained the embrace, rubbing her back as the embrace was kept.

"What's the surprise?" asks Yang as she breaks the hug, leaning back with curiosity.

"It's a surprise for a reason, you'll also have to wear a blindfold while we go, but atleast you'll get plenty of sleep" spoke Kyle as he leans in for a kiss, Yang kissing him in turn as the two lips press up against one another, Yang's tongue coming up in contact with his on.

_**Professor Ozpin's Office**_

"Interesting" spoke Professor Ozpin as he smiles to the monitor revealing the scene inside Kyle's room, smiling to himself.

"What are you watching?" asks Glynda Goodwitch as she stops beside him, raising an eyebrow at the monitor.

"Just like us when we first came here" smiled Professor Ozpin as he stood up.

"That's back when we were foolish" spoke Glynda Goodwitch professionally.

"That was when you were more fun" spoke Professor Ozpin with a smirk.

"More fun? I'll show you I'm still fun" spoke Glynda Goodwitch as she and Professor Ozpin enter the bedroom.

_**Back Inside Kyle's Dorm**_

"I could use a nap" yawned Kyle tiredly as he settles down into the bed, Yang settling down with him, hugging him tightly on the bed.

"Have you been to the school gardens?" asked Yang, turning her head to look to him.

"Nope, heard it's nice, but I never got the time to look" spoke Kyle as he looks back to her, their gaze locked into one another.

"Want to go take a look?" asks Yang, shooting her head up eagerly.

"Sure, I suppose it couldn't hurt" spoke Kyle in turn as he smiles, slowly and lazily getting onto his feet as Yang awaits for him in the doorway. He grabs his jacket as they leave, shutting the door behind him as he follows after her.

"It's absolutely beautiful!" spoke Yang as she tried to describe the garden.

"Can't be as beautiful as you" coyly smiled Kyle as he allows her to lean into him.

"Stop with the cheesy compliments" jokingly spoke Yang as she presses her head up against his chest.

"Why? Am I flattering you?" joked Kyle in turn as they enter into the courtyard, taking a left from the statue at the center.

"No, they're just cheesy" spoke Yang in turn, spitting her tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle as she did so. Soon they found themselves behind the large structures, revealing the incredible garden hidden behind the massive structures. "Woah" awed Kyle as he looked through the garden, seeing all kinds of plants in Vale, from a simple rose to the more rare lavender rose, which was thought to only be but a rumor. "You weren't kidding about it being beautiful" murmured Kyle quietly, peering over to his blonde companion.

"Of course, why would I joke about this stuff?" asks Yang, looking over to meet his gaze.

"You're Yang, I never know" spoke Kyle as he smiles, placing an arm across her shoulder as they began walking through the garden's path, looking at the flowers and plants, even the occasional rare plant. He knelt down to his knees as his face was close to the roses, inhaling as he took in the scent, smiling all the while as the blonde stood behind him, watching him breathe in the smell. "Enjoying it?" asks Yang with a smile, watching him as he got up off his knees.

"It's nice" spoke Kyle as he turns around, before placing his arm across her shoulder once more, the duo nearing the end of the garden's path, quietly talking to one another as they did. "This was great" mumbled Kyle as he brought his head onto hers, breathing in her scent as he did so.

" Alot less subtle with you around" teases Yang, causing him to rub her head gently.

"You make it sound like I'm loud" teased him in return as he prods her waist, her giggle being the response. The duo walk by the famous Beacon academy statue, the two watching it with curiosity, before moving on together as they walk to the cafeteria, just as the PA system flickers on, "Dinner is now served in the cafeteria".

The PA system quickly flickering off, "Let's grab some grub" spoke Yang cheerfully as they continue their journey to the cafeteria.

"Hungry as knobs" joked Kyle as he continues rubbing her head gently, the two soon walking up the stairs to the entrance of the building.

"Isn't the academy prom coming up this Monday?" asks Kyle as they walk into the currently empty cafeteria, grabbing a plate as they grab their food.

"Yeah, why?" asks Yang, looking over.

"Oh just wondering, since I'll have to go to town and rent out something" smiled Kyle as he places the piece of fish onto the plate, followed by some vegetables.

"I thought you were going to ask me to prom" spoke Yang, smiling to herself as she grabbed a piece of beef.

"I don't need to ask you for that" spoke Kyle with a smile, before leaning in for a brief kiss.

"I thought people would already be here" spoke Yang as she looks about the empty cafeteria as the two walk to their usual table, settling down their plates and utensils.

"We came pretty fast" spoke Kyle as he walks off to grab a drink, Yang following closely behind.

"That's what he said" joked Yang, Kyle peering over his shoulder with a smile.

"Well played" spoke Kyle once more as he grabs a glass, filling it up with water. The doors to the cafeteria opens as they sit down, revealing the heiress and awkward rose in the door way.

"How nice of you to join us" joked Kyle to them as they walk by, grabbing a plate and their drinks. Soon the duo settle down across from the two, giving an awkward look.

"What's your plan for Prom sis?" asks Yang joyfully as she looks to her younger sister, the awkward girl appearing to think for a moment.

"Weiss" spoke Ruby briefly, earning a approving nod from the duo.

"Of course, that was pretty expected" remarked Kyle as he bit down on a piece of brussel sprout.

"I already know what you two are up to" groaned Weiss, earning a chuckle and a giggle.

"Well, how about getting your clothes? Weiss might have her own dress, but what about you Ruby?" asks Kyle, looking up.

"Uhhh, I guess I'll rent one out?" spoke Ruby calmly.

"Weiss can't go along though! We should make it a surprise!" spoke Yang happily as she bit down on her food. The doors open once more, revealing Team JNPR in the door way, the usual dynamic four standing there before walking in and quickly grabbing their food and drinks. "Hello JNPR" greeted Kyle stoicly as he bit onto another brussel sprout.

"Hello" spoke Ren casually before everyone settles in.

"So, who are you guys taking to prom?" asks Yang bluntly.

"Nora" spoke Ren calmly.

"Ren!" happily chanted Nora.

"I-I d-don't know" stuttered Jaune, blushing.

"I'm not sure myself" spoke Pyrrha calmly.

"Why don't you two just go to prom together? It's not like you are agreeing to bang" joked Kyle, the two blushing.

"Jaune, Ren, this Saturday I'm going to Vale to rent out something, want to hitch a ride to get the stuff for Prom?" asks Kyle politely, receiving two nods.

"How about us?" asks Pyrrha, pointing to the females present.

"I can arrange a shuttle for us" stoicly spoke Weiss.

"We have to seperate when we rent or buy a suit or dress, we want it to be a surprise no?" asks Kyle with a calm smile.

"Now it's some game!" happily exclaimed Nora as she swallows down her fish.

"Not really, but if you want to put it that way... Sure" spoke Kyle in turn.

"What's the surprise for my birthday?" asks Yang as she coyly smiles to the boy next to her.

"Wouldn't be much of a surprise if you knew now would it?" spoke Kyle in turn with a cheeky grin, receving a pout from Yang.

"Here's a hint, It's awesome!" exclaimed Ruby happily, causing Yang to brighten up.

"You'll have to wear a blindfold while we drive you there though, but that means you can just sleep" spoke Kyle with a genuine smile.

"And you'll do what to me?" coyly retaliated Yang, the group giggling and chuckling.

"No, you aren't going to get birthday sex" spoke Kyle with a smile, "I think".

"What do you mean by that?" coyly smiles Yang once more.

"It depends, I don't feel like giving you birthday sex" teased Kyle, spitting his tongue at her before gnawing down on another brussel sprout.

"You really like brussel sprouts" spoke Jaune quietly.

"Brussel sprouts are one of the only vegetables I don't mind" spoke Kyle in turn before he chomps down on another brussel sprout, before adding in a piece of fish.

"So..." trailed Yang, looking through the table in hopes of having someone spark another conversation.

"Why are they having us go to Atlas anyways?" asks Kyle with a frown, clearly not an exact fan of the idea.

"Why do you seem so against it?" asks Ren, raising an eyebrow to him.

"It's just, I don't want to bump into any old friends, considering it'd be bothersome to deal with them" frowned Kyle as he rubs his temple.

"Why? What's so bad about them?" asks Pyrrha.

"Too much to tell" spoke Kyle simply as he bit down on his final piece of brussel sprout.

**At 10 PM**

"Alright, we should get to bed now, we have an early morning tomorrow" smiled Kyle as he lays onto the bed, settling his alarm clock onto the nightstand.

"I still want to know where we are going!" pouted Yang as she crosses her arms at the foot of the bed.

"You'll love it, just trust me" smiled Kyle as he jokingly pulls on her arm.

"Fine" sighed Yang as she gives in, quickly settling down next to him in their usual sleeping position.

"You'll have to put on a blindfold before we leave like I said, alright?" asks Kyle quietly as he hugs her tighter.

"Fine, you better not grope me" teased Yang, causing him to chuckle before the pair slowly drift to sleep.

**The Following Morning, Beacon Academy Parking Lot, 5:30AM**

"Alright, lets put the blind fold on!" cheered Kyle happily as he ties it carefully around her head, the girl still smiling.

"I can't wait!" beamed Ruby excitedly as she sits inbetween Weiss's leg comfortably. Soon the group settles in, Kyle systematically driving out of the parking lot carefully.

"Since we're going to be there all day, do you want to grab some food on the way?" asks Kyle to his passengers, a sleeping Yang up against his chest and arm.

"Might as well get a quick breakfast" spoke Weiss comfortably in the back, Kyle nodding as he continues down the cliff-side road.

"Is Yang asleep?" asks Velvet quietly in the back, looking over to the quiet blonde.

"Yeah, she fell asleep" spoke Kyle softly as he felt her shift under his care.

"She looks so calm" spoke Pyrrha as she looks over, noticing the blonde's smile as she slept.

"It's nice to see her like this" spoke Jaune as he too looked over, noticing her deep, patterned breaths and her small smile.

"She's snuggled up against me like a pillow" joked Kyle softly, feeling her move slightly. He carefully slows down as the road branches off onto the main avenue, which was barely occupied as a few cars drive by, his vision focusing on the both sides as he turns to the right, following the road carefully. "So what do you all feel like eating?" asks Kyle softly, careful to not awaken Yang up.

"Perhaps we can stop by a diner?" asks Velvet quietly behind him.

"Know one nearby?" asks Kyle as he yaws onto the main avenue, slowly driving down the road.

"Yeah, corner of 45th " spoke Velvet in response, Kyle nodding carefully as he quickly turns right, seeing the light of the diner down the road.

"Fran's diner huh?" softly spoke Kyle as he pulls up carefully to the right, the diner's light brightly shining onto the car. "Yang, wake up, we're going to have a quick breakfast" whispered Kyle into her ear, shaking slightly to help awaken her.

"Huh?" groggily spoke Yang as she manages to open her eyes, feeling the warmth from his body comfort her.

"Let's have a quick breakfast" spoke Kyle softly, motioning the group in.

"I don't want to move" teased Yang lazily, causing Kyle to sigh.

"I'm going to have to carry you?" asks Kyle, her nod being the response, "Alright, hold on". He grabs her and lifts her up carefully, shutting the door with his foot as locking the car as he carefully walks up the stairs, Yang still hanging on. They walk into the diner, receiving a few glances from the few truckers and waitresses in the diner, however quickly looking away as Kyle settles Yang comfortably into her seat, joining beside her as she hugs onto him tightly once more. "I want to sleep" spoke Yang as she burrows her head into his chest.

"We're having breakfast Yang, you'll need the energy where we're going" spoke Kyle softly as he breaths in her scent once more, before ordering breakfast for the group.

"Is the place some obstacle course?" asks Yang, looking up to him, only to receive a headshake.

"Somewhere of great fun" spoke Kyle as he smiles.

**In the Car, 30 Minutes Later**

"Alright, we're about an hour drive away" spoke Kyle as he could hear Yang's deep and patterned breaths, signaling she was asleep once more. There was no response, causing him to look at the rear-view mirror, seeing no eyes, only to see unconscious people. "_**And Everybody's asleep" **_mentally sighed Kyle as he refocuses onto the road, knowing that while everyone is asleep, he can speed up without cries of fear. He speeds the car to the speed limit of 80mph, "_**Maybe a 30 minute drive at this pace"**_ mentally thought Kyle as he notices the sun peering over the horizon in the distance. The car sped down the freeway, a few cars driving past in the opposite direction, the amusement park visible in the distance. He felt Yang shift under him, causnig him to speak, "Awake?" softly.

"Yeah" softly spoke Yang in turn, moving slightly.

"Well you will like the news that we are close to the place, infact I can see it" softly spoke Kyle as he drove on down the road at the speed of 70MPH.

"Where are we?" asks Yang quietly, in hopes of having him give an answer.

"You'll see" spoke Kyle in turn as she felt him press up against her head before the pressure disappears.

"Will I enjoy it?" asks Yang quietly as the breeze begins to die down, signaling that they were close.

"You will love it" spoke Kyle in turn as he turns off the freeway, slowing down on the smaller roaod as they close into the amusement park gates.

"Should we wake the others up?" softly asks Yang, feeling their momentum slow down.

"Yea, I'll wake them, but after I show you where we are" spoke Kyle as he smiled to himself, feeling Yang's body tense up. Soon he parks before the gate, "Alright, we are here" spoke Kyle confidently as she felt him slowly guide her out of the car. "I should probably carry you" spoke Kyle as he lifts her off her feet, with him walking to the gates. He sets her down gently before the amusement park entrance, "Hold up" spoke Kyle as he brings out his tablet. "_What's the Passcode into the park?"_ readed his message.

"_9218, we change it daily"_ readed the response, Kyle quickly typing in the code, the gates clicking open as he kicks it open, revealing the large amusement park ready for their enjoyment.

"Okay Yang, are you ready?" asks Kyle as he stops moving her, her head turned to the amusement park.

"Ready!" happily beamed Yang, excited for what it could possibly be. The ribbon came off shortly, revealing the amusement park, Yang's smile bursting onto her face as she jumped in joy.

"Oh my Monty! You brought us to the amusement park!?" yelled Yang happily as she turns her head to see the usual smile.

"Just for all of us, for the **whole day**" spoke Kyle, the last words burning into her head, causing her to continue to smile in joy.

"Thank you so much!" yelled Yang as she threw herself into his arms, pressing her lips with his in happiness, with him holding onto her tightly.

"No need to thank me, I love you after all" whispered Kyle as he hugged her, before loosening his grasp, "I'll go awake the others with the air horn" smirked Kyle, quickly running off with a air horn in hand. "_**He really gave the amusement park to us for the day**_" awed Yang in her mind as she looks to the massive rides that awaited them. The sound of a nearby airhorn cuts her from her thoughts, turning her head to see a running Kyle "SHIT!" yelled Kyle as he tripped, landing and sliding along the ground before coming to a rest up against her leg.

She turns around and sees a Ruby running after, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE US UP LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" angrily flared Ruby before stopping at the gate, her eyes widening as she looked at the rides that were there for their enjoyment, "Woah". The group followed closely behind, smiling as they look at the rides, Nora in particular.

"Wait, the park's empty" spoke Jaune, "Who's going to operate the rides?".

"Me" spoke Kyle proudly as he stood up.

"Wait, but then you won't get to be on the rides" spoke Yang, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I can always get Ren or Jaune to operate the rides a few times" snickered Kyle, smiling at the duo, who nodded in turn.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" happily exclaims Nora as she hops in excitement.

"Which ride do you all want to ride?" asks Kyle, "You don't get to choose the music though, Yang maybe, but I run the music" smiled Kyle.

"Oooo, Let's ride on the pirate thing!" spoke Nora as she points to the giant ship before them.

"Well, then go on!" spoke Kyle as he calmly walks forward, the group running to the ride, Weiss looking somewhat terrified. Kyle quickly gets into the overlooking panel, the control panel before him "_**Alright, I already red the instruction manual"**_ thought Kyle as he remembers how to activate the different rides.

"Come on!" yelled Nora from the ship, happily sitting down next to Ren, Kyle scanning over the panel, before nodding out the window and starting the ride, knowing when to accelerate it. The ride starts, first with a soft sway motion, the group sitting eagerly on each side, splitted into Teams RWBY and JNPR, with Velvet sitting next to Blake. The ride begins to accelerate as the music steps in, "_**Seriously?"**_ wondered Jaune as he looks to Kyle, who winks in turn from the booth. "_**While I'm here, I should get Jaune and Pyrrha at each other for Prom"**_determinned Kyle as he selected "Tell her about it" by the Achieve-Men, playing it onto the speakers. Kyle danced jokingly and sang by himself in the booth as the group enjoyed the ride.

"Weee!" yelled Nora from the opposite side, the ship sending her side high in to the air, before carrying the momentum in the opposite direction, sending Yang's side high in to the air. Weiss looked visibly frightened as the ship tipped up. "Oh sweet they have a microphone!" beamed through the loud speaker, Kyle standing at the booth, fiddling around with the microphone. The ship accelerates once more, giving the amazing thrill in the gut as the ship tipped in the opposite direction, nearly sending the ship up in a 90 degree angle. Weiss held onto Ruby's arm, Ruby herself clearing enjoy itself, Yang too was smiling as the ship tips downwards, not accelerating but rather using its momentum to keep up its ability to reach the high angles. Soon the ship accelerates on final time, reaching the perfect 90 Degree angle on both sides before the massive wheel below began to go against it, slowing it down, soon the ship resting into its usual position, everyone happy and thrilled with the ride. Weiss seemed to be smiling as she stepped off, signaling that she too, enjoyed the ride, even though she may have been frightened to death. "Let's go on another one!" happily spoke Yang as she points to the massive rollercoaster in the distance, the group nodding to themselves, before hearing footsteps behind them, causing them to turn around. 

"How was it?" asks Kyle, an expression of joy on his face as he stops behind the group.

"Great!" happily beamed Nora as she runs at the rollercoaster, followed by Yang, then the rest of the group.

The group settles into the seats, Kyle bringing the safeguard down on each individual, tugging on it to ensure it was correctly placed, before heading behind the control panel, speaking up "Hold onto your breakfast Jaune".

"I got this" spoke Jaune confidently as the ride jerks forward, the group smiling as the mechanical treads carry the cart up to the highest point of the coaster. Another song pops on, the group laughing upon realizing what it was, "Let me blow you... Away~", the familiar lines causing the group to laugh as they near the tip, Weiss looking visibly afraid.

"Ruby?" asks Weiss as she turns over to the wide eyed girl, just as the rollercoaster reaches the peak, however suddenly stopping, teetering off the edge, sounds of metal footsteps causing them to turn their heads, to see a climbing Kyle.

"What are you doing?" asks Pyrrha, looking at him confusingly.

"Sending you to the bottom" spoke Kyle stoicly as he stands up on the metal platform overlooking the entire ride full of loops and what not, even a spin towards the middle.

"Shouldn't you be AHHH" started Weiss before Kyle kicks the ride forward, the group plunging at an incredible speed to the swerve upwards, the groups momentum not dieing down as the speed onto a level plain track, before the loop, Weiss wide eyed in horror, Nora and Yang cheering as Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Ruby happily smile, Velvet and Blake seemingly talking with one another calmly. Kyle smiles as he watches the group bolts the loop, before sliding down the railing to the panel, knowing his job. The group speeds through the loop, Jaune's stomach feeling terrible as theye speed to a loop-spin, bolting upwards while spinning, doing the loop in a dizzying motion, Jaune feeling his breakfast coming up. Soon the coaster begins to lose momentum befoe coming up against another peak, this time heading for the station they left from. The mechanical treads lock onto the coaster as they rise up, stopping at the peak once more. Yang yells as loud as she could, "Are you going to kick us off again?".

"Nope" came from the loud speakers as they plunge downwards once more, speeding as fast as they first did, spinning in a straight-away, before spinning through the loop, before being placed wrong-side up towards the station, before hitting a final twist, bringing the coaster right-side up, Jaune's hand covering his mouth. "Oh damn" spoke Kyle as he rushes over to the stopped coaster, letting Jaune out first as Jaune bolts to the trashcan, throwing up his breakfast into it. "Way to go Vomitboy" teased Yang from the front seat, before turning her head to Kyle, "Again!".

"No!" yelled Jaune as his green face comes out from the trash can.

"Jaune you can man the panel, just hit the red button to send us" spoke Kyle as he settles in beside Yang.

"The red button huh? I got this" spoke Jaune confidently as he hops over to the panel, pressing the red button as the safety's come down, locking on as they move up the treads once more. "Jaune, you do have a good taste in music" spoke Kyle quietly, Yang giggling as she hears the song come on.

"I burn!" yelled the song, just as the group reaches the peak of the large artificial mountain.

"That is a fucking drop of drops" joked Yang, looking down.

"I'm about to drop the fucking thunder" joked Kyle as the coaster plunges downwards, the group yelling joy once more. They hit up against the bottom with incredible speed, the curve helping them onto the straight-away towards the double loops, the momentum carrying them throught the first loop easily. "Spinson!" joked Nora as she points to the spin-loop.

"Oh shit" speaks Weiss for the first time ever as they slam into the loop once more, the spin distorting their vision as they slow down up to the next peak, hitting the mechanical treads as it hooks onto them, slowly moving upwards.

"This is great!" spoke Kyle, looking up to the sky.

"Thanks again" spoke Yang as she leans into him, just as they begin plunging once more.

"It's just like speed!" yelled Ruby from behind as they hit the upwards swerve, before spinning insanely on the spin-plain, moving through the loop, finding themselves wrong side up. The coaster spins into position once more as they stop into the station. "Woo!" cheered Kyle as he threw his arms up in the air. The group exits the ride, Kyle speaking up, "To the laser tag?".

"Fuck yeah!" cheered Yang as she bolts it, Kyle bolting after her as Ruby gives chase. The rest of the group following after leisurely.

**Laser Tag Entrance**

"First!" spoke Yang happily as she sits down.

"Damnit you beat me" sighed Kyle as he stood there, "We'll need to split into even teams", as he moved behind the control desk, setting up a game for them.

"How about Team Leaders again?" asks Ruby as she walks in.

"Birthday Girl is one leader" spoke Kyle as he spits her tongue at her, causing her to smile as she stands up.

"Blake can be the other team leader" spoke Weiss as she walks in, the group nodding as they enter after her.

"Then it's settled, Yang gets first pic, ladies first" spoke Kyle confidently as he hits enter, the game now setted up for a defend the VIP, with lights on the players deactivated.

"Wait, what's the mode?" asks Pyrrha, looking at him curiosily.

"Defend the VIP, which is Yang" spoke Kyle confidently before adding, "Stealth match also implemented".

"Ooo, cheeky" spoke Blake confidently.

"I choose Ruby" smiled Yang.

"I choose Velvet" spoke Blake.

"I choose Pyrrha" spoke Yang.

"I choose Weiss" spoke Blake.

"I choose Nora" spoke Yang.

"Boys are up" spoke Kyle.

"I choose Ren" spoke Blake.

"I choose Kyle" spoke Yang.

"We get Jaune" spoke Blake as she huddles her team into their equipment room, Yang leading hers into their own.

**Inside Yang's Team Equipment Room**

"Gear up!" ordered Yang, who was already properly prepared.

"Done" spoke Kyle as he steps up, holding the laser tag rifle.

"Finished!" happily beams Ruby as she hops up, holding her rifle in hand.

"I'm Ready" spoke Pyrrha as she raises her rifle.

"Defend me! Die for me!" spoke Yang, earning a chuckle from the group.

"Of course my glorious leader!" joked Nora, saluting with the rifle.

"Alright, basic gun engagement rules. Diamond formation, Pyrrha take point, Nora watch our back, Ruby watch our left flank, I'll watch our right flank, we'll try to get into a isolated area to defend. Yang, do not be afraid to hold one of us as human shield, even if you grab our rifle" spoke Kyle, the group nodding in turn as they enter formation, Pyrrha's rifle carefully raised.

"When is it going to start?" asks Yang, before the light turns green.

"Go!" spoke Kyle as Pyrrha carefully moves forward, followed by Yang, Kyle and Ruby standing by her side as Nora walks backwards carefully. Pyrrha takes a right, before Kyle speaks, "I'll hold back, Nora run up and scout the area, Ruby watch Yang's back" spoke Kyle quietly, the group nodding as they break formation, Kyle standing in the center of the hallway facing the way they came. Ruby watching him as she carefully moves backwards, Pyrrha standing before Yang as she carefully moves, Nora happily running forward.

_**Nora's Brief Perspective**_

"_**I got this!" **_happily thought Nora as she turns the corner, raising her gun quickly as she fires the beam, hitting the silhouette, "Damn it!".

"Hi Jaune!" waved Nora before being hit by a laser.

"I got her" quietly spoke Velvet as she moves forward, Nora quietly walking out of the arena, "_**That was fun".**_

_**Pyrrha's Somewhat Longer Perspective**_

"Yang, move back to Kyle" whispers Pyrrha, Yang nodding as she runs behind, staying with Kyle, Ruby stepping forward to watch the front. Pyrrha hears the whispers and footsteps, and presses herself up against the wall, before quickly creeping out of cover and firing her weapon into the hallway, hitting the dark silhouette. "You got me" spoke Velvet as she lowers her weapon before jogging out, Pyrrha quickly ducking back into cover before hearing more footsteps. She peeks in the darkness, however not seeing anything before the barrel of something presses up against the back of her head, "Boom" joked Weiss.

"Nice job" spoke Pyrrha as she jogs off, before seeing streams of lasers elaminate from the hallway she was in, signaling a laser fight.

_**Ruby's Even Longer Perspective**_

"AHH" spoke Ruby as she fires the laser down the hall maniacally, hearing footsteps behind her move away. Two silhouettes peek from the opening of the hall, Ruby instinctively firing at it with the laser, however not hitting it as they hide behind their cover once more. Soon one of the silhouettes run to her, before it suddenly splits into two, no wait, three, no yeah it's just one person, her gun going off as it tries to hit the silhouette, however the silhouette was fast, and the amount was confusing. She jumps back, firing away, however not hitting anything as she keeps walking backwards, before she bumps into Kyle. "Get behind cover!" whispered Kyle as she quickly ducks behind the wall, peeking into the dark hallway.

"Who was it?" asks Kyle, still peering into the darkness.

"I don't know, but he or she splitted into many" spoke Ruby in turn as she keeps peeking down the hall.

"That means Blake" spoke Kyle as he raises his rifle, before firing in to the darkness, hitting a very faint silhouette.

"Damnit!" came from inside the hall, the voice being of Weiss's.

"Gotcha Princess!" teased Kyle as he peers behind Ruby, his eyes opening wide. "Ruby duck!" whispered Kyle as she does, Kyle's gun firing a beam, however not hitting anything. "I could've sworn I saw somebody" whispered Kyle as he looks closely, before turning his head, "Yang you might..." stopped Kyle suddenly as he realizes Yang has disappeared. "Oh shit we lost the VIP" spoke Kyle as he turns his head to Ruby, "I'm going to go find her" spoke Kyle as he jogs into the darkness, leaving Ruby by herself once more. She looks into the darkness, raising her gun carefully, before a laser lands onto her head, "Damnit!" yelled Ruby as she sighs and walks out.

_**Kyle's Pretty Long Survival**_

He leaves Ruby alone as he turns the corner, gun raised, determined to find the blonde in the darkness. "Yang?" quietly whispers Kyle as he crouches down as he moves along, causing his foot steps to become silent as the night, when he's not pleasuring Yang. He hears faintly behind him, "Damnit!" signaling Ruby's elimination, so he decides to pick up the pace, instead carefully and quickly moving through the long hall, before turning the corridor once more. He doesn't see anything, it was dark, there was no silhouette, and he wanted to find Yang. He raises the barrel of the laser-rifle as he stands up, creeping through the darkness. He turns around quickly, noticing the faint silhouette, causing him to quickly drop onto the ground as he fires the laser-rifle, the silhouette disappearing. "_**Oh shit it's Blake!"**_ thought Kyle as he scrambles onto his feet, walking backwards quickly, gun raised in the direction of the silhouette, determined to wipe out anyone who dares to get him. He sees a very faint silhouette down the corridor, however he doesn't care as he scrambles down the hallway, taking the nearest right, finding himself in a dead end. "_**Shit"**_ thought Kyle as he sits down, back up against the wall, gun raised at the opening, determined to kill. There were very faint footsteps, they move past him, and he sees a pair of silhouettes walk past his alley, giving him the heads up as he moves to the opening, peering around the corner, however not seeing the silhouettes anymore, signaling that they had lost him. He carefully stands there, watching the darkness before the thought of a lone Yang frightens him, causing him to scramble through the maze of hall to find the blonde. The loud speakers come on, "Guys, there is six minutes left in the match" before the loud speakers go off, and a song pops in. "_**Seriously?"**_ thought Kyle as he hears the song, "From Shadows!" sang the song, causing him to shake his head due to the coincidence to the situation he was in. He quickly turns his head, nothing, so he continues moving forward, however finding a three way split. "_**Decisions**_" thought Kyle as he looks down each path. "_**When In Doubt, head left"**_ thought Kyle as he creeps to the left. The silence was gnawing away at him, he turns another corner, seeing a pair of silhouettes. "Oh shit" accidently blurted Kyle as he sees the silhouettes suddenly turn. He fires his rifle at them, before quickly diving around the corner, the laser shots barely missing him as he sprints through the mega-dark maze. He carefully slows to a creep as he hears scrambled footsteps, before they disappear, "_**I think I lost them"**_ thought Kyle as he creeps about once more. He walks into the center, to find a dead end, with a rather familiar figure, "Well if it isn't you" tiredly whispered Kyle as he helps her onto her feet.

"You found me!" whispered Yang happily as she hugs him. He hears scrambled footsteps and he breaks the embrace, Yang suddenly grasping his neck and spinning him and taking his gun, holding him in a human-shield. "Ahahah" joked Kyle as Yang fires the laser into the hall, hitting one of the silhouettes, however the second one shooting back, hitting Kyle as she fires once more, hitting the other silhouette, the lights flickering on as she releases Kyle. "That actually worked" spoke Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't want to use you as a shield, but I can't let up an opportunity to hug you and shoot people" teased Yang as she hands him his rifle.

"I had way to many close encounters with you two" sighed Kyle as he looks to Ren and Blake, who looked relatively calm.

"I'm not sure how we missed you in that hall" sighed Ren.

"My diving skills, that's why" teased Kyle in turn.

"Let's go on a ride" spoke Yang as she sprints out, Kyle, Ren and Blake jogging after as they remove their gear. They pass through the equipment room, Kyle neatly placing on his equipment before sprinting after the rest of the group, who were making their way onto _"The Raptor"._ The group scrambles into the seats of the giant circle, Kyle walking on to secure the straps. "Jaune, this is going to spin the fuck out" teased Kyle as he tightens Jaune's straps. "Hang onto the metal fencing around the circle" spoke Kyle as he shuts the opposite metal gate, before walking to leave.

"Spinnies!" cheered Nora.

"What is this ride?" asks Ruby to Kyle.

"This is going to spin insanely, and you are going to be tilted into the air at some point while I blast music" spoke Kyle as he leaves off the circle, shutting the metal gate into the walks into the elevated booth, settling into the chair as he opens up a song he knew that would fit with the ride. "I feel alive" started the song, the group peering over to him as he slams the button. "Now I can breathe again, I call your name my friend" continued the song as the circle began to spin, the electro beginning to kick in. He managed to keep the circle spinning at a mundane pace, just as the catchy chorus beats kick in, he accelerates the circle to its maximum potential, the group cheering as the girls' hair flow along, trying to catch up with the body that was moving with the circle. "AHHH" yelled Jaune as he held onto the metal fencing, trying to press his body up against it as the circle begins to tilt upwards, one side kicking up and down, the other side dipping in correlation of the upwards tilt kicks. "Jaune, try not to throw up!" teased Yang from the opposite side of the circle, noticing the green face of Jaune's.

"Here comes a kick!" yelled Ruby as her sides kick upwards, causing everyone's body who was on her side of the circle to press onto the straps, which kept them in their seats luckily.

"Weee~" continued Nora as she kept spinning with the circle, the incredible force pushing her into her seat, however whenever tipping upwards, her body pushing up against the straps. Weiss was enjoying herself, she was never one for this type of activities, but it didn't mean she hates it. She was smiling as she spun around with the circle, Kyle playfully activating extra kicks throughout the ride. Soon the circle's speed begins to die down, Jaune quickly scrambling out as soon as Kyle opens the metal gates, the boy quickly jumping onto a trash can and letting loose of his vomit.

"Can't handle the raptor?" asks Kyle as he stops next to him, rubbing his back.

"Too much spinning" groaned Jaune as he vomits one last time, looking up, his face exhausted.

"How about we do, the _Space Shot_?" asks Kyle, Yang smiling, Ruby looking visibly frightened.

"What's the space shot?" asks Weiss.

"The really tall tower in the middle of the park. You go to the top, and then you drop down like a skydiver with no parachute" spoke Kyle, Weiss nodding.

"I suppose I could try" spoke Weiss.

"I'm not sure I can handle that stuff" spoke Velvet nervously.

"No worries, you can operate the ride, it's only just the push of the red button" spoke Kyle, Velvet nodding.

"I'm not going on it either" spoke Blake, her face frightened by the thought of the ride.

"Let's go!" spoke Yang as she runs off, the group following.

**Infront of the Space Shot**

"That's one goddamn drop" mumbled Kyle as he looked straight up, before sitting into the seat, Yang sitting next to him as they look down to the rest of the amusement park. Ruby and Weiss sit parallel to them, looking off into the horizon. Jaune and Pyrrha sat together on the right of the ride, looking down to some rides and the entrance into the park. Nora and Ren sat to the left, overlooking

the other coasters. "Are you ready?" asks Kyle to Yang, peering over to the excited blonde.

"Hell yeah!" cheered Yang as the ride began to make its way up slowly.

"Goddamn this gives me a strange feeling to my feet and gut" spoke Kyle, his face in a wide smile.

"Same here" spoke Yang as she also smiled, peering down to the park.

"All these rides, so much time" spoke Kyle as they hit the halfway mark, them being on par with the ferris wheel.

"This goes damn high" spoke Yang.

"Space shot" spoke Kyle as he looks up. "We're near the top, Kiss?" asks Kyle coyly.

"Done" spoke Yang as the two kiss, just as the click to the top.

"We're about to drop" spoke Kyle.

"Oh shit" spoke Jaune from the opposite side.

"Wee~" spoke Nora.

"Ruby, we're about to d-drop?" stuttered Weiss.

"Dropping the fucking thunder!" yelled Kyle as the ride plunges down at a phenomenal speed, raising their foot high into the air as they sail downwards at an amazing pace.

"Wee~" continued Nora throughout the drop. Kyle and Yang joining in half-way, soon the ride stops a few meters from the ground, before slowly dropping them onto the ground.

"That was fucking awesome!" spoke Kyle as he works off the safety, before hopping off and helping Yang.

"That was great!" cheered Ruby happily.

"That was scary" spoke Weiss, her face pale in horror. Jaune's legs shook as he got off, Pyrrha smiling as it seemed that she had enjoyed it.

"Where to now?" asks Velvet, looking over.

"The Top Spin!" spoke Ruby, the group nodding as they sprint to the attraction.

**Infront of the Top Spin**

"I don't want to throw up again" spoke Jaune as he nervously looks to the group.

"Looks like I found our operator" spoke Kyle before he leans in, whispering to him, "Play something catchy".

"Got it" as he eagerly hops up into the control booth, watching the group get onto the ride. Kyle sat in the center, his left sitting Ruby, his right sitting Yang. They all settle in, Kyle checking all safety locks before checking his own, soon giving the thumbs up to Jaune. The music steps in, causing Kyle to smile, "_**Dangerzone by the Achieve-Men huh? Well played Jaune, Well played"**_ thought Kyle as the ride began to raise and lower them in a spin motion, the song playing the background. The ride wasn't thrilling at first, but then the seats began to spin freely, sending the group spinning with the ride as they flip from upright, to wrong-side up. The ride's intensity increases, with the speed increasing as they dangle upside down, their faces moving close to the ground before moving higher up and spinning about. The ride was brief, but enjoyable as the ride comes to a halt, allowing to members to leave, meeting a smiling Jaune. "Well played on the song" spoke Kyle, patting him on the back.

"Now what?" asks Blake, stepping inbetween the two.

"How about Bumper cars!?" asks Jaune, the group nodding, all in favor of his idea.

"Last one there has to drive in undergarments, deal?" asks Kyle, the group nodding. "Three,two... Hey not fair!" yelled Kyle as the group races off, leaving him behind. "_**Damn it"**_ thought Kyle as he runs after the group.

**Infront of the Bumper Cars**

"Seriously?" groans Kyle, knowing what he had to do.

"Looks like somebody is going to be driving a little naked" teased Yang, watching as Kyle removes his jacket, undershirt, followed by his pants, leaving him in boxers.

"Enjoy the sight while you can ladies" joked Kyle as he hops onto the panel, fiddling around to set up the music and timer. "10 minutes good with you guys?" asks Kyle from the panel.

"That's great!" yelled Pyrrha as she sits into a bright red bumper car. Kyle fiddles about on the panel, setting up a 10 minute playlist of music as he also sets up a start timer for 10 seconds. As soon as he saves the edits, he bolts it into the nearest car, diving into it before quickly strapping on, hands on the wheel. "_**I've driven before, I got this'**_ thought Kyle as he hears the buzzer go off, the cars moving into motion. Yang floors it and slams straight into Ruby, the younger girl laughing as she attempts to escape from the hit. The impact of the cars sends Ruby's body jerking to the right, all the while as she drives off, before being slammed into from behind, the perpetrator being Jaune. "Aha!" cheered Jaune triumphantly, before being slammed into from behind, turning around to meet Kyle's gaze.

"Not so fast" spoke Kyle as he backs up, eyes widening before another car slams into him.

"Got you~" teased Nora as she continues to steer about, slamming into a Ren, sending the boy jerking from the hit. The group laughed and teased while they slammed into each other, the greatest impact being a three car slam into Jaune, sending the poor boys car into the corner. Soon the buzzard goes off, and the cars die down, Kyle being the first to bolt out, when the group exits, finds him putting on the leather jacket. "That was fun" spoke Kyle as he straightens out his jacket.

"Now what?" asks Nora, clearly wanting for more thrill.

"Lets have a bull riding competition" spoke Kyle, revealing his competitive nature to the group.

"The person who hangs on the longest, gets whatever they ask for once" spoke Yang, the group nodding in agreement.

**In the stands for the Bull Ride**

"Jaune you got this!" cheered Kyle as he throws his fist into the air.

"Ready?" asks Yang, ready to press the start.

"Ready!" nervously spoke Jaune as Yang hits the button, the mechanical bull bucking into life as it began jerking around strongly, Jaune barely holding on after the first jerk. The fifth jerk causes his weakened grip to lose grip, causing him to fly off the ride, landing onto the padding as Weiss stops the stopwatch. "9 Seconds" spoke Weiss stoicly, Jaune nodding as he sits down, Yang stepping up as Kyle takes over the control panel. "Ready Yang?" asks Kyle, hands on the button.

"Bring it on!" yelled Yang confidently as Kyle slams the button, the bull bucking to life as it jerks around. Yang expertly held on, almost looking like a professional, aside from the fact that each jerk caused her grip to weaken before she grabbed on tighter than the last. She continued on like this, soon the bull tilting with each jerk, causing her to test her strength with each grip. The group cheered her on as she held on, each jerk causing her to smile wider than before, knowing that she will win the competition. "Goddamn" spoke Kyle, before the bull suddenly bucks up at a 90 degree angle, causing her to fall off, Weiss hitting the stop watch, "2 minutes and 49 seconds".

**10 minutes later**

"The final times are, Jaune, 9 seconds" started Weiss, "Yang, 2 minutes and 49 seconds" she looks up before looking back down, "Ruby, 1 minute and 32 seconds. Velvet, 20 seconds. Blake, 29 seconds. Pyrrha, 1 minute 29 seconds. Kyle 2 minutes, 10 seconds" she takes a break, looking up. Kyle was fist pumping the air, clearly happy with his time before she finishes up, "Nora 1 minute 59 seconds. Ren 1 minute 23 seconds. And Me with 31 seconds".

"I win!" happily spoke Yang.

"Well, what do you want?" asks Kyle, the group standing before her as she thinks.

"How about..." trailed Yang before snapping her fingers, "I want to ride on Speed" spoke Yang, pointing to the ride a little bit away.

"Then we shall let you, how about the others go to the arcade while I set you up for the ride, we'll join them when we're done" spoke Kyle, the group nodding as they walk to the arcade, Kyle and Yang walking to Speed. "Alright, settle in" spoke Kyle as she sits onto her seat, Kyle bringing down the safety as he tugs it, making sure it is properly placed. He walks to the panel and starts the ride, Yang slowly being thrown into a circle in a relatively fast pace, the ride managing to speed up. The ride throws her faster as she felt her body become pushed up against the seat as she is thrown about, soon the ride hittings its maximum speed, with Yang enjoying it. The day continues on, the group playing about in the arcade for an hour before going onto the rides throughout the day, stopping for a brief lunch before soon, it had begun to turn dark.

**10 PM, On the Ferris Wheel**

"Todays been one hell of a day" sighed Kyle tiredly as he looks out into the night, the night sky and cracked moon high.

"Thanks for Today" spoke Yang as she hugs him, pressing herself up against him comfortably as he too held her in.

"It's your birthday, I wanted it to be special" whispers Kyle into her ear as he rubbed her back as they slowly move to the top, looking into the sky.

"Well it was definitely special" spoke Yang in turn as she maintained the embrace.

"It's a shame we have to go after this" sighed Kyle as he continued to rub her gently.

"Atleast I get to sleep again" spoke Yang playfully.

"I'll have to drink a can of coffee I bought for the ride back" sighed Kyle as he continued to rub her back, the seats they reach the highest part of the ferris wheel.

"I love you" whispers Yang quietly as she continued to hold him.

"I love you way more" spoke Kyle jokingly in turn, rubbing her head gently.

"Really now?" asks Yang with a coy smile.

"Of course" spoke Kyle.

"Why don't you prove it?" asks Yang with a coy smile.

"Are you asking me to eat you out?" asks Kyle with a smile.

"Maybe~" teased Yang.

"Well that will have to wait until we get back to Beacon, when we're alone" spoke Kyle as he sat there, staring into the night.

"Maybe I'm asking for something more" teased Yang.

"I'm not going to bang you Yang" sighed Kyle as he rubbed her back, "Not saying I wouldn't like it, but now's not the time, we have Prom coming up, and we're in a academy with other people" sighed Kyle. "Unless we're somewhere private, where there's not a lot of people, I'm afraid I can't pleasure you like that" finished Kyle, however she didn't retaliate, knowing he was correct.

"That's fine, I'll settle with you eating me out" teased Yang as they near the station, the group waiting.

"Well, lets go back to Beacon" spoke Kyle as he rubs her head gently before standing up and opening the gate, walking out and helping her out.

"Let's return back to Beacon" spoke Pyrrha as she surpresses a yawn.

"To the car!" cheered Yang as she runs, the group following.

**At the car**

He took a final sip of the can of coffee before crushing the can and throwing it to the trash, sitting into the car, followed by the blonde sitting the space between his legs as she presses herself up against him. "Alright, feel free to sleep, I'll wake you all up when we arrive" sighed Kyle as he begins driving onto the street, leaving the amusement park behind as most of the passengers shut their eyes, sleeping, except for him and Yang, Yang wanting to stay up and talk to him. "Is everyone asleep?" asks Kyle as he carefully looks down the road, his headlights providing illumination.

"Yeah, that leaves you and me now" spoke Yang quietly as she felt the cool breeze push up again her, causing her to shiver.\

"Need my jacket?" asks Kyle kindly as he manages to remove the jacket using his free left hand, dangling it infront of Yang.

"Thanks" tiredly spoke Yang as she took it, using it as a blanket as she places it atop of her, giving her a warm comfort as her back was pressed up against him.

"I'm beat" tiredly spoke Kyle as he presses on the accelerator, hitting the speed limit of 100MPH on the freeway.

"Didn't you drink coffee?" asks Yang tiredly.

"That shit doesn't work for shit" joked Kyle as he smiled, looking down the road, the cold breeze hitting up against him.

"Kyle, can you tell me more about your past? You know, about why your parents were killed?" asks Yang politely and shyly, looking up to see his grim expression.

"Isn't the thing about my parents enough?" asks Kyle, his expression grim.

"It is, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, I was just wondering" spoke Yang, looking up to see a weak smile on his face.

"Of course I'll tell you if you want to know, just bear with me if I stop" spoke Kyle as he clears his throat, mentally preparing himself to talk about such a delicate subject.

"So why did the asshole attack your family?" asks Yang, looking up like a younger child would look to a parent.

"Well, you see, back then my parents sent me and my brother to a pretty good school. And well, they both worked decent jobs, but sending two kids to a prestigious school was tough for them, so they loaned out from Cardin's father, the man telling them that he was willing to loan the money" spoke Kyle grimly as he continued driving.

"Well, why'd he attack?" asks Yang, looking up to see a stoic expression on his face.

"My parents couldn't pay him back, and complained about how he constantly rushed them for the repay. Eventually he apparently vandalised our house while me and my brother were at school, and well my parents went to court about it, and he got off with a warning and a big fine, so he got pretty pissed about that" spoke Kyle, maintaing his stoic stare into the distance.

"Was that why he attacked?" asks Yang.

"Not completely the reason, so later then my parents decided to stop paying him back due to his actions of vandalism. And then the next day was the day the incident happened. On the bridge we drove across to reach my school, he had his men attack the car, and it ended like I said." spoke Kyle grimly, however he looked rather disturbed, not depressed.

"That's it?" asks Yang, receiving a small nod in response.

"Yang, can I tell you a secret?" asks Kyle, looking at her briefly.

"Of course" spoke Yang, looking at him curiosily.

"Even though my uncle treated me like a son. His wife and real son didn't exactly take me in well, his mother constantly forcing me to work whenever he was around, and beating me if I defied her. His son didn't exactly become friends with me either, him and his friends constantly picked at me, and well, because of that, I mostly stayed in the basement, and I was messing about home alone, and I knocked over a box accidently in the basement, and out came a police baton, which belonged to my Uncle, since he was part of the Atlas Police Department a few years before, and that was when I began using it. I at first didn't want to become a hunter, but rather wanted to know how to fight back, so I could..." started Kyle before giving a light-hearted chuckle, "I wanted to kick his son and his friends ass, and show that I didn't want to be treated the way I was, but soon I grew more mature, and realised that plan was stupid, and decided that I wanted to train to become a hunter, and well, one day at my new combat school, my uncle called me up and told me about my acceptance to Beacon, and well, that was when I met you in the cafeteria, when you brought that knife up to me" finished Kyle, his face turning to a weak smile.

"I didn't know what happened after your parents, I'm... sorry for what you've been through" spoke Yang in a weak voice, causing his expression to turn grim once more.

"No one to blame, wasn't his family's fault for not exactly liking mine, since my dad and mom didn't exactly get along with his wife and son" sighed Kyle, his expression still grim, "But hey, don't sweat about it" he tried to lighten up the mood.

"Alright" spoke Yang weakly as she burrowed deeper into his chest.

**Author's Note -Hey! We have just hit a 100k words and for that I'd like to thank you all! Anyways this chapter was extra long, so hope you enjoyed!**


	30. A Return

She snuggles into him as his attention is paid to the road, with the occasional turn keeping her awake, the silence was deafening, only the sound of the occasional snore and the tires on the pavement was heard through the ride. He suddenly speaks up, "Asleep?" softly to her, his eyes not moving down to her.

"No, still here" replied Yang in turn, although her body was technically begging for her to sleep.

"I thought you'd fall asleep by now" spoke Kyle as he turns the wheel, the car moving along the freeway, "I can see Downtown".

"Just don't feel like sleeping" replied Yang, which was a lie, considering her eyelids were heavy and every movement felt sluggish.

"Well you should, we are still about an hour off from Beacon" spoke Kyle as he moves his right hand to her forehead, rubbing it gently.

"But then you'll have no one to talk to" tiredly spoke Yang, Kyle giving a weak smile.

"It's fine, I'd rather like for you to sleep if you're tired" replied Kyle, looking down to her for a brief moment before his head looks back to the road, "Damn it's cold".

"Fine, I guess I'll sleep" replied Yang as she shuts her eyes, slumber almost taking her away instantly. "_**Atleast she knows when to listen" **_thought Kyle with a smile as he felt her deep, patterned breaths, signaling she was asleep. Her body provided him a good bit of warmth, however the cold air of the night was strong, and it easily overwhelmed Yang's body heat that was providing some warmth to him, so he shivered occasionally as he drove on into the night. Only signs that gave away from the passengers to signal they were alive was the occasional shift in sleeping, even if it was a movement of a finger. He felt Yang shift against his chest, so he looked down briefly, however the blonde brawler was still asleep, causing him to smile at the sight of a sleeping Yang. Her pale face was placed into a small smile, and her deep and patterned breaths seem calm, which he enjoyed the sight of, however he quickly pays attention to the dark, lonely road as he drove on, the lights of downtown Vale closing in.

**30 Minutes Later, Downtown Vale**

He carefully drove through the somewhat-filled streets, occasionally stopping at a red light as he quietly navigates his way to Beacon Cliff road. "_**There's another rental place**_" mentally thought Kyle as they drive past it, his eyes locked onto it, making his intentions clear; being that of coming back tomorrow to purchase/rent one out. He felt Yang shift once more, however her deep and patterned breaths were changing into much more controlled ones, causing him to realize she had just awoken, "Awake?".

"Yeah" lazily replied Yang as she rubs her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up.

"Well we still have to drive up the Beacon Cliff road, which is about another half an hour or so" spoke Kyle, hearing her sigh.

"What have you been doing during the time I was asleep?" asks Yang, her body still burrowed into his.

"Just been driving" replied Kyle vaguely, the car leaning up, signaling his start on the cliffside road.

"You look pale" spoke Yang with a worried tone, realizing his skin was slightly lighter than how it normally was.

"Probably just the cold getting to me" replied Kyle as he continued looking up the road.

"Why didn't you wake me up then?" asks Yang with a small coy smile, however Kyle not noticing.

"Why would I want to wake you up?" asks Kyle, as he accelerates.

"SoI can do this~" spoke Yang as she lay into him on her side, hugging him with one arm, causing him to smile.

"How sweet" responded Kyle with a smile, causing the two to share a small giggle.

"We're going to sleep as soon as we get into the dorm?" asks Yang as she burrows her head into the right side of his chest, not knowing where she laid her head.

"Depends" spoke Kyle as he turned his head, "If you want to just sleep, I'm fine with it".

"I thought you were going to eat me out?" teased Yang as she receives an audible chuckle from him.

"Then I will if you want me to" responds Kyle, with a deep smile.

"Nah, I'll have it some other day, you look way to tired" spoke Yang as she noticed his droopy eyes, causing him to smile.

"Then I ought to thank you" responded Kyle as he began slowing down, signaling they were close.

"No need to thank me" responds Yang with the spit of the tongue, hugging him tightly.

"Why not flare your aura to give me more heat?" asks Kyle with a teasing smile.

"I don't want to burn you" responds Yang, causing Kyle to chuckle.

"You actually care, I'm so touched" spoke Kyle sarcastically, as his free left hand moved onto her head, rubbing it gently. The car continues up the path, the duo exchanging small chit-chat as they did. "About 10 more minutes" spoke Kyle before he brings his hand to his mouth, surpressing the yawn the had left his mouth.

"What time is it?" asks Yang, bringing the jacket off her face.

"It's 20 minutes to midnight" spoke Kyle in turn as the car swerves to the left, Beacon Academy entering their view as the brilliantly made structures shine in the moonlight, "Beacon's just up ahead" softly spoke Kyle.

"What are you planning tomorrow?" asks Yang, straightening out in his grasp.

"Going to get stuff for Prom" spoke Kyle in turn as Yang watches his free hand move to the glove compartment, clicking it open. His hand digs inside of the compartment, looking for the sentimental object, before feeling the cold-metal press up against his hand, causing him to smile as he pulls out the police-baton.

"What's that?" asks Yang as she snatches it out of his hand, examining it closely.

"That's my uncle's baton, also my training baton" spoke Kyle proudly as he deattached his personal baton, placing it onto his lap, "Place that baton next to mine". She does so, and there was a noticeable difference, the police-baton was all metal, while Kyle's had a rubber handle, Kyle's baton also being slightly longer and thicker compared to the police-baton.

"Yours is different" spoke Yang, causing Kyle to shake his head and chuckle.

"At the basics, its the same, extendable, and then that's when my baton differs" spoke Kyle before looking to her, expecting her to ask.

"Your baton can turn into guns" spoke Yang as she spits her tongue out.

"Mines hurt a lot more, considering that the standard issue police-baton is stainless steel, just polished. Mines made of Titanium, a much stronger metal with dust reinforcement, that's why you couldn't break it if you tried" spoke Kyle happily as he begins to slow down, rolling up to Beacon's Parking lot, "We're here".

"Finally!" happily beamed Yang as she shoots up, forgetting about Kyle as the top of her head slams into his neck, causing him to hack a cough, "Oh sorry!".

"It's fine" spoke Kyle calmly as he turns into the parking lot, slowing down into his usual space, "And we're here" spoke Kyle as he opens the door, Yang stepping out followed by him.

"How should we wake them up?" teases Yang with a sinister smile.

"Can't be loud, there's others who are sleeping" spoke Kyle before smiling, "But I can slap them".

"No, you can't smack my friends" teases Yang before pointing to Ember Celica, "Or I'll punch you".

"Fine fine, I'll just shake them awake" spoke Kyle in defeat as he walks up to Blake and Velvet, shaking the pair lightly, "Wake up, we're back in Beacon". Velvet tiredly opens her eyes as Blake's on shoots open, surprising him slightly as he opens the door for them, the duo stepping out. "Ruby, wake up and you'll get cookies" teased Kyle loudly, Ruby's eyes bolting open and the little girl pouncing onto him, sending him to the floor.

"WHERE'S MY COOKIE?" asks Ruby as she sat on his chest, her eyes wide in excitement.

"I lied" teased Kyle as he spits out his tongue, the younger girl looking disappointed before hopping over to a sleeping Weiss, beginning to prod her waist.

"Wuh?" moaned Weiss as the icy blue eyes open to meet the silver ones before her, causing her to scream "AHH" before her head bolts up, slamming it into Ruby's as she held her forehead in pain, her scream awakening the others.

"What happened?" groaned Nora as she smiles at the two girls sprawling in pain.

"Ow" groaned Weiss on the seat as she held her forehead in pain, rubbing it, unaware of Ruby's situation. Ruby had managed to get hit hard enough, to the point that she fell off the seats, and had landed onto the ground of the parking lot, holding her head in pain the entirety of the time. "You dunce!" angrily groaned Weiss as she moved her hand off her forehead, frowning to the smaller girl.

"Come on" spoke Kyle as the heiress steps out, helping Ruby onto her feet before Kyle locks the car, beginning to walk into the courtyard.

"That was fun!" beamed Nora as she walked along with the group.

"Thanks again" trailed Yang as she hugs Kyle's side, causing him to chuckle as her face burrowed into his nerve.

"No need to thank me, it was your birthday after all" spoke Kyle normally as his right hand moves across her back.

"How'd you even get the guy to give up the park to you for a day anyway?" asks Weiss, raising an eyebrow as he chuckles.

"Here get this..." started Kyle.

**3 Years Prior to Beacon**

The boy was being shoved around like normal, the jocks having their way with the poor boy. "Come on Nerd" teased a jock as he shoves him to another jock.

"Why don't you get your cyber friends to help you?" teased the jock as he shoved him backwards, causing the poor boy to land flat on his back, the group surrounding the boy laughing as he sniffles.

"Stop it!" exclaims the poor boy as he is once more shoved back onto the ground when he attempts to raise to his feet, the shove sending his glasses onto the ground.

"Freak" teased another student as he kicks the folder that the boy owned, the papers spilling out.

"Stop the bullying" came from the crowd, everybody turning their heads to see the familiar boy wearing the leather jacket, the jocks laughing as the captain of the football team steps up.

"Or what?" asks the Captain as he shoved the boy, causing the boy to stumble back slightly.

"Or I'll knock you senseless" spoke the boy in turn, an smirk climbing onto his face.

"You and what homo-parade?" asks the other jocks, stepping behind the captain as the crowd laughs.

"No need for a parade, one of me is enough" remarked the boy, dropping his bag onto the ground with an audible **thud**.

"Really now?" asks the Captain as he steps forward, standing before the boy as the crowd begins to encircle them.

"Fight, fight, fight!" chanted the students as they were locked into a death gaze.

"Let's see what you got" taunted a younger Kyle as he enters his combat stance, the jocks having no idea of his abilities.

"Your move asshole" spoke a jock, the boy shaking his head with his smirk still on.

"No please, Ladies first" taunts Kyle with a smirk, the captain clearly not taking it in kind. The captain looses his cool as he charges forward, his fist thrown back for a powerful blow, however a fist lands into his face mid-stride first, causing him to stop his movements as he stumbles back, his nose bleeding. "Sloppy" spoke Kyle as he shakes his fist, some blood coming off it as he readys into his combat stance once more.

The captain was visibly stunned, placing his hand under his nose, noticing the blood spilling out onto his hand, "You'll pay" spoke the captain angrily.

"I'd love to see you try" spoke Kyle as his aura flared, the air turning a dark brown tint, before he dissipates his aura, making it clear he would win in the end.

"Pussy!" taunted one of the jocks, "Have to use his aura to fight".

"Oh I don't need it" spoke Kyle in turn, his confident smug unnerving the jocks. Suddenly the captain lunges forward once more, arm winded back to land a strike, he throws his fist forward successfully, however feeling something suddenly stop his punch, causing him to look up. The boy had just caught his punch, and he looked rather undeterred as he forces the captain's fist downwards the captain fighting in futility to raise his fist once more. "You are so fucked" spoke one of the crowd members, the blonde spiked hair popping out to reveal non-other than Ted. Suddenly the captain's vision blacks out, a pain shooting through his face as he felt his body fall backwards, before slamming into something hard, his vision blurry as a figure stood over him.

"Now, will you stop bullying the poor boy?" asks Kyle threateningly, his smug somehow on his face, however something was quite off, considering the fact that the smug was rather psychopathic.

"Fuck you!" yelled one of the jocks as he jumps forward, slamming into Kyle, knocking him off the captain, the boy stumbling slightly, however the psychopathic grin was still on his face.

"You too?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"No, all of us!" yelled the other jock as the team charges him head on.

"Aww, no chivalry" joked Kyle before flaring his aura, "I guess I'll cheat too". The jocks charge forward in a line, their stupidity in combat definitely showing as Kyle's psychopathic grin turns even wider. His fist is flared in brown as his legs carry him forward quickly, the fist piling through the faces quickly as their bodies shoot upwards from the opposite force, their heads kicking back before they land onto the ground, all their pride injured as the crowd steps back. He walks over to the boy who was scanning around the floor for his glasses, Kyle helping as he picks up the spectacles as he kneels down, placing the glasses onto the boy's eyes, startling him a little. "You aren't going to bully me, right?" asks the boy shyly.

"Of course not" spoke Kyle calmly as he stood up, turning his head over his shoulder, "The jocks aren't going to either". On the ground most of the jocks writhe along the ground in pain, some of the students taking photos of the whimpering jocks, some students whispering to one another.

"Thanks" stuttered the young boy as he picks up his papers quickly before standing up, smiling as he realized his days of suffering had just ended.

"What's your name?" asks the boy in the leather jacket calmly, a genuine smile on his face.

"Oh, um, I'm Augustin" spoke the boy shyly before asking in turn, "And you?".

"Kyle" spoke Kyle calmly as he walks past the whimpering jocks, picking up his school bag before hearing footsteps behind him, "If you'll excuse me, I have to suffer the consequences of kicking ass". The principal was short, and was a rather poor excuse of a man, rumors about blackmailing students and groping female students.

"Wasser, you will be having detention!" boomed the short principal, causing Kyle to smile as he raises his hand and rubs the mans head.

"Don't blow your load richie" jokes Kyle as he rubs his head, the principal slapping his hand.

"I'll have you know I can have you expelled!" boomed the principal once more, before seeing Kyle's rather threatening stare.

"I'll have you know I can have you arrested for sexual harrasment" spoke Kyle calmly, the president wide-eyed.

"What? I do no such thing!" yelled the principle angrily.

"Right, and I didn't just take out the football team. Richie, I know what you do, I have witness accounts, security camera footage from around the school, even a few pictures" spoke Kyle with a smug, the principle wide-eyed. "I thought so, now go clean up the mess, I'm late for class" ordered Kyle, the principle sweating as he nods quickly, Kyle walking down the hall with his bag strapped over his arm.

"Well get to class!" boomed the principle once more, some students laughing as they walk off.

"Get fucked" mumbled Kyle as he turns the corner.

**Back in Beacon Academy's dorms, Team JNPR's room**

"Wow" mumbled Jaune, Kyle leaning back proudly.

"No way" spoke Ruby.

"Oh yes way! Now that I thought about it, maybe a trip to Atlas is a good thing, considering most of the school is afraid of me" smirked Kyle, mentally laughing at the thought.

"Wait, but then how did you get access to the amusement park?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the boy's father owned the amusement park, and was thrilled about me ending the bullying of his son, so he told me if there ever was a favor I needed to ask for, he'd be more than willing to help" explained Kyle, the group nodding.

"Is there anything else we don't know about you?" asks Pyrrha with a smile.

"Plenty" remarked Kyle confidently, "But stories will have to be saved for another time, I'm tired as knobs, I need sleep" sighs the boy as he stood up from the bed, giving a brief goodnight before leaving alone, entering his room. "_**I suppose I could check up on the other guys while I'm at Atlas" **_thought Kyle as he leaves the door open with a small creak, knowing Yang would enter later. He takes off the boots and places them onto the ground neatly, before quickly grabbing a towel and his nightwear, jogging down to the showers, "_**I smell terrible"**_ dubbed Kyle mentally as he enters the shower room, stepping into a shower as he begins removing his clothing.

**Meanwhile Team JNPR'S room**

"I mean, he probably just I don't know" spoke Ruby, arguing against Weiss, who claimed that Kyle was hardly sane.

"Like I said, I think he's hardly sane, when he was speaking, he looked like a psychopath" spoke Weiss, frowning.

"I don't think he's insane, he seems like a normal guy to me" spoke Jaune, receiving a look of disapproval from Weiss.

"He's had more than his fair share of tragedy, which helps support the reason that he's insane" continued Weiss, causing Yang to frown as the group continues on.

"Did you see during the tournament when he broke Cardin's leg? He had the evilest smirk I ever saw" spoke Blake, clearly understanding Weiss's point of view, agreeing with her regarding the subject.

"Maybe he's just competitive" argued Ruby, frowning.

"Ruby's right, maybe he is just strong willed in competitions" agreed Blake, looking to Weiss and Pyrrha.

"No, she's not right. He's mentally unstable!" argued Weiss, not knowing she was lighting the fuse to a bomb, which was Yang, considering her eyes were beginning to turn red.

"Guys" mumbled Velvet, "Why do you not listen to me!? I'm care for our safety! And he isn't mentally stable! He isn't safe to be around!" argued Weiss, interrupting Velvet. Yang was on the verge of flipping out, before the door to the room opens, revealing a cross armed Kyle, who looked rather unamused.

"I'm a psychopath?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow at a rather stunned Pyrrha and Weiss, whose mouths were open, however no words coming out. He shook his head in the doorway, "Didn't expect such accusations" spoke Kyle, his expression of disappointment.

"We can expl.." started Blake, "No, I don't want to hear it" spoke Kyle.

"I thought you'd realize I'm competitive, like Ruby realized. Why would I be a psychopath?" Kyle spoke, his expression was stoic at this point, his mind unsure whether to be angry or disappointed. "I suppose it isn't your fault for believing I'm a psychopath though" sighed Kyle as he walks out of the room, not saying another word as he did.

"Great job" spoke Yang, frowning at the two.

"It's not my fault" mumbles Pyrrha and Weiss.

"Of course it isn't" spoke Yang as she stood up, prepared to leave.

"I only care for our safety" spoke Weiss, bringing up a good point.

"Like he'd hurt us! He's been defending me and you guys since he arrived! Cut him some slack would you?" asks Yang, her eyes returning to their usual lilac coloration.

"I suppose I do owe him an apology" sighs Weiss as she stands up.

"It's fine, I can tell him that for you" spoke Yang as she wishes regards as she leaves the room, entering into the nearby room's door, which was left open for her. The boy laid quiet on the bed, back turned as his body systematically moves with each breath, his breaths patterned and deep, signaling he was asleep. Her boots land onto the ground gently, hardly making noise, however his head bolts up, and turns over to her. "Well you have sharp hearing" spoke Yang with a smile as she removes Ember Celica, gently placing it onto the table.

"I wouldn't say sharp" spoke Kyle in turn, his voice tired.

"Weiss said she was sorry" spoke Yang as she removes her jacket, and extra accessories, leaving her in her shorts and undershirt, before crawling onto the bed, hiding underneath the blankets and in his embrace.

"I can't blame her" spoke Kyle in response as his arms systematically wrap around her waist, her body systematically moving into his, as if they knew the routine.

"Are you angry about it?" asks Yang, feeling his breath up against her neck.

"Nah, I can understand" spoke Kyle softly as he hugs her closer.

"How do you remain so calm when people say stuff about you?" asks Yang, his warmth continuing to press up against her.

"Well, I normally don't care, considering everybody has their own opinions" spoke Kyle in turn his arm moving slightly as it tightens.

"I wish I could be as cool headed as you" sighs Yang, feeling him chuckle.

"I'm not cool headed, No~ I easily lose my cool" spoke Kyle as he kisses her neck before adding, "It's hard for you to stay cool when your aura burns". She couldn't help but giggle at his remark, before she hears him speak up once more, "Well, I should sleep, goodnight Yang" before she felt his lips press up against her neck on final time.

"Goodnight Kyle" replied Yang as she shuts her eyes, enjoying the warmth of their bodies, however unable to sleep, due to the fact that she had plenty of sleep during the day. "_**I suppose a small walk couldn't hurt"**_ thought Yang as she escapes from his grasp, feeling him shift slightly, "Where you going?" asks Kyle tiredly, hardly awake.

"I can't sleep, so I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back in a few minutes" spoke Yang as she puts on her leather jacket, grabbing the scroll before leaving. She walks out of the silent dormitory, the courtyard slightly lighten up by the moonlight, the shattered moon high in the sky as the normal full moon follows behind. She felt the cool night breeze press up against her cheeks as she walks through the courtyard, the only sounds being that of the wind blowing through the air. She steps before the statue, looking up to it as it looks unique in the moonlight. "_**This is nice**_" thought Yang as she shuts her eyes, letting the cool breeze hit her skin. Her moment of tranquility was cut short when a hand covers her mouth, causing her eyes to shoot open to see the two men before her that were holding her arms to her body, before an audible **click** comes from behind, her hands now restrained. She attempts to flare her aura, however failing as the metal seemed to drain her aura almost instantly, the third man stepping into view. "You" spoke Yang before the man smirks.

"It's about time me and the boys have a little **fun**" spoke the man as he pushes her onto the ground, before attempting to pull off her shorts, however her struggles causing him to fail as he continues on. The other two men attempt to also pull at the black shorts, "_**Why does this happen to me on my birthday!"**_ panics Yang as she kicks one of the men in the side of the head, before struggling out of the men's grasps, quickly squirming away.

"Where do you think your going?" chuckled the brute as he held her neck, pressing her against the floor as the other man begins pulling at the shorts once more, beginning to succeed as the black fabric began to make its way down her legs, causing her to panic once more, "_**No, this can't happen!"**_ thought Yang as she attempts to squirm out of the man's choking grip, failing as the man began pulling on her leather jacket, pulling away. "Heheh, we're going to make sure you scream tonight" chuckled a third man as he walks into view, helping the other man pull at her jacket. The men lifts her up for a moment, before pulling of the jacket successfully, before she manages to escape their grasp, however falling onto the floor once more. Her panties were showing, and so was her undershirt, and three men against a defenseless girl with the intention to rape wasn't exactly a good situation. "Here we go!" yelled the man in glee as he begins tugging the shirt, "_**No!"**_ thought Yang as she felt her eyes water as the men attempt to pull away at the shirt. A tear manages to escape her eye, the tugs suddenly stopping as she opens her eyes, shocked to see what had just happened. In the moonlight stood the figure, the light reflecting off the metal baton, "You're going to be out of here in a casket" spoke the boy, making his intentions clear.

"You!" yelled one of the men as he pulls out a knife, ready to kill and gut him.

"I'll make sure you pay!" yelled the other man as he pulls out a gun, pointing it at the boy.

"Well, well,well" spoke the final man as he pulls out a small dagger, the blade shining in the moon light.

"You fucks are dead for touching her" spoke Kyle as he forms his baton into a pair of revolvers, making his final intentions sure, he wasn't going to immobolise them, much worse, **he was going to torture them.** The second man fires his revolver, the round thundering through the night, however not loud enough to awaken students. The round pierces at him, however falling onto the ground as his aura protects him. "My turn" spoke Kyle as he quickly fires one of the revolvers, hitting the man with the gun in his hand, the blood spurting out from the whole in his palm, the revolver bouncing onto the floor.

"Joey!" yelled one of the men as he rushes to his friends side, however the other man dashing forward, ready to gut the boy. He quickly reforms the baton into its usual state, quickly spinning to avoid the stab, then swinging the baton onto the back of the man's head, the hit immobolisingthe man as his body collapses onto the ground. The third man quickly sprints up and stabs at him, impaling the knife at his stomach, or so he thought. The knife was a mere inch away from his gut as he held the man's hand, beginning to twist it as the man falls onto his knees, writhing in pain as his hand looses grip on the knife, Kyle quickly using his free hand and punching the man onto the ground, before walking over to Yang, clearly worried. "Are you alright?" softly asks Kyle as he knelt onto his knees over her, examining what had happened. She sniffles as she felt him bring something out of his jacket, revealing a small piece of cloth as he wipes it across her cheek, before smiling,"Get dressed, we have three men to humiliate", causing her to break into a smile as she hugs him tightly, before grabbing her shorts quickly and slipping them on, followed by the jacket.

They walk over to the barely conscious second man, whose blood was spilling out of his hand wound, Kyle quickly grabs the barrel of his revolver, before forcing it into the wound, the man shooting up in pain as he watches the barrel of the gun pierce into the wound, the gun's barrel placed at his side. "Speak or have a rearrangement of your insides" spoke Kyle, frowning.

"Don't do it!" whimpered the man as he felt Kyle force the gun into his side more.

"Make me not want to" spoke Kyle, a frown on his face as he shoves the gun's barrel as much as it would go into the wound, the man whimpering a bit more.

"I have kids! A wife!" confessed the man, causing Kyle to shake his head.

"Why would you do this to them? Now your kids will not have a father, and your wife will become a widow" threatened Kyle before the man began to tear up.

"Please, don't!" spoke the man, before hearing Kyle sigh and quickly remove the barrel of his own revolver, tossing it onto the ground.

"I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do such things" confessed Kyle before turning to him, "Do you have a car?".

"Yeah, we have one parked at the gate" confessed the man, Kyle nodding.

"Alright, get into it and drive to the hospital, your injured, your friends will have a little humiliating morning" spoke Kyle as the man scrambles onto his feet, quickly taking off. He walks over to Yang, before asking, "So, what do we do with these two?".

"Oh I have an idea"


	31. The Academy Prom

The two giggled to one another as they looked to their sinister idea for humiliation. The two men hung from the edge of the statue, suspended in the air by their boxers. The first man hung off the sword of the statue holding it, dangling dangerously on the edge, the boxers attached to the swords, giving the man a constant wedgie. The second man dangled next to the first man, the two looked very frightened as they quietly dangled up there, learning their lessons from the two. "Have fun boys" teased Yang as she clasps onto Kyle, beginning to make their way back to their room, "How'd you know I was in trouble?" asks Yang, looking up to him.

"When you said you'd be back in a few minutes, I noticed you disappeared for 10, so I decided that you might be in trouble, so I brought my baton along incase" explained Kyle as he opens the door into the room with the scroll Yang held, "I'm really beat, I oughta sleep".

"I understand, and thanks a lot, I really owe you" spoke Yang as she presses her lips onto his, the two standing in the hallway like this before breaking apart and laying onto the bed, door shut as they held one another. "I should repay you somehow~" coyly spoke Yang, causing him to lightly chuckle.

"As long as you're with me, you don't need to repay me anything" spoke Kyle as he kisses her neck once more, before quickly falling asleep. Within the span of 3 minutes, already asleep, Yang smiling to herself as she felt his systematic breaths. Soon she fell asleep, finally slumber taking her as the two laid there peacefully in one anothers arms, a smile on both of their faces.

**The Next Morning**

"Wake up" groggily spoke Yang as she squirm s under his grasp, feeling his grasp weaken.

"Huh?" groaned Kyle in turn as his eyes lazily open, noticing the lilac eyes that were locked towards his. "Oh, hello", responded him politely as he loosens his grip on her.

"Let's go check on the two idiots!" beamed Yang as she jumped up, quickly putting on her jacket before waiting for him at the door, the boy lazily walking over with his jacket.

"Alright, lets look" spoke Kyle as he stretched his arms upward, following the blonde to the courtyard. They walk into the courtyard, smiling as they notice the group of students looking at the pair of men dangling from the sword of the statue, some students laughing as they watch the men scream and move.

"Let me down!" yelled a man as he flailed his arms, before noticing the familiar blonde and boy walk over, "You! You putted us up here! Let us down!" cried the man as he points to the pair standing amongst the crowd.

"I wanna go home!" cried the other brute as he shifts slightly, however his boxers still stuck to the statue.

"Should've stayed home" shouted Kyle in turn before turning to Yang, "I'm going to get them down now" as he walks up to the base of the statue, beginning to make his way up.

"St-stay back!" yelled the man as he points to Kyle, who ignores him and continues to clim up the stone statue, pausing briefly as he stands on the head, confidently standing and looking at the duo.

"How else are you going to get down?" jokes Kyle as he quickly holds onto the sword, quickly making his way up to the tip, "Oh, that's a drop".

"Don't take us off!" yelled the man as he flails his arm in fury, causing him to move slightly in the air.

"Nope" responded Kyle with a cheeky smile as students watched from below, most of them smiling in amusement. Kyle grabs both to the boxers, before unhooking it from the sword and releasing his hold of them, the two yelling as they flail towards the ground, hitting the ground with a **thud**.

"Oww" moaned one of the men before he turns his head to see the boy walk slowly over, causing him to suddenly stand up, helping his friend as they limp away, terrified of the boy. The crowd dissipates once more, leaving the blonde and the boy alone infront of the statue, "What are you up to today?".

"Funny you ask, I have to get the stuff for Prom" spoke Kyle with a smile, "You guys are going to get yours too right?".

"Yeah, I guess Ruby told you huh?" asks Yang, smiling as she places her hand onto her hips.

"No, I figured that you guys would" sighed Kyle as he throws his arm around her back.

"I take it that you three will be taking your car to Vale?" asks Yang, looking to his brown eyes.

"Yup" spoke Kyle before he began walking to the dorms, "We'll go get the suits and bring them back, you're not allowed to peak though!"

"Alright, I guess I'll wait for the other girls before we head to Vale" spoke Yang as she gives him an embrace, his arms hugging her in turn before the two break, Kyle walking back into his room as Yang enters Team RWBY's room. The group went ahead that day and quickly gathered what they needed for Prom, the boys getting suits and cologne, as the ladies got dresses and perfume.

**On Prom Night 6PM**

"Students attending Prom, there is one hour left before Prom starts, please make your way to Remnant Inn now" spoke Professor Ozpin before the PA system flickers off.

"There's the go-ahead" spoke Kyle as he took off his leather jacket.

"Alright, let's get dressed and quickly leave" spoke Ren as he removes his green jacket.

"Wait, what if the girls see us?" asks Jaune, Kyle smiling as he shakes his head before taking off his undershirt.

"They left half an hour ago, since they were going to take the limo, which was slower than my ride" spoke Kyle as he started buttoning up the white business shirt.

"Alright" spoke Jaune simply as he began buttoning up his own shirt. They quickly got dressed, Kyle dressed in the three piece suit. The shirt neatly made, the collar in place, the business shirt's long sleeve extending out of the sports coat slightly, the black vest ontop the shirt mixing in well, the black tie also present, giving him an overall neat and good look. Ren was dressed in his suit, the green buttoned up sports coat extending down his arm, the matching green business shirt and black tie present as he awaited for Jaune. Jaune neatly adjusts the tie, the red tie mixing well with the white business shirt with the unbuttoned black sports coat, a small little triangle pointing out of the coat pocket. "Let's go!" happily beamed Jaune as the men walk out of the room, watching as some female students shoot them a look, a few boys walking past as they make their way into the parking lot.

"To the event!" happily cheers Kyle as he sits in the car neatly, the other two also seated together in the back, the boy systematically driving onto the road as they make their way down the cliffside road.

**Meanwhile, Weiss's limousine**

"This is great!" happily beamed Yang as she sat comfortably into her seat, the long yellow, strap over the shoulder dress flowing graciously, her hair and the dress mixing in beautifully. She also wore a pair of high-heels which was unusual for her, however she was comfortable in them, so she didn't mind as she watched the others.

"Thanks Weiss!" happily beamed Ruby as she hugged onto the heiress, the girl smiling in turn. Ruby wore a black and red dress that went down to her ankles comfortably, the patterns giving her a unique, adorable look. Weiss wore a white and light blue dress, giving her the usual professional, yet elegant look, in addition to that she wore high-heels for the occasion. Pyrrha wore her red dress that had a cloth that tightened the dress onto her waist, in turn not requiring her to wear straps as she sat next to Yang, exchanging talk with the blonde. Nora wore a pink dress, that had a unique pattern in the back, leaving a lot of her upper back exposed as many strands of cloth tied to the other ends of the pink dress, the dress flowed along much like Yang and Pyrrha's. Blake wore a black dress much similar to Yang's, however hers also included a few brown patterns. Velvet wore a brown dress that had a few black patterns, which helped combine her and Blake's dress in a combination. Weiss's chauffeur sitting in the front behind the black glass, quietly sitting there as he drove down the cliff-side, nearing to the destination as he slows the limousine down, watching both sides of the road before continuing straight on, straight for the heart of Downtown Vale.

**Meanwhile in Kyle's Convertible, half-way down Beacon Road**

"Two Worlds collide, rival nations!" sang Jaune happily, the song playing on the road.

"It's a primitive clash!" sang Ren.

"Venting years of frustration!" sang along Kyle as he drove on.

"Bravely we hope, against all hope" sang Ren.

"There is so much at stake, seems our freedom's against the rope!" sang Kyle.

"Does the crowd understand?" sang Jaune.

"Is a East versus West, or man against man?" sang along Kyle.

"Can any nation stand alooone~" sang Jaune.

"In a burning heart!" sang the trio, "Just about to burst, there's a quest for answers, an unquenchable thirst!".

"In the darkest night, rising like a spire!" sang Ren.

"In a burning heart! An unmistakable fire!" sang Jaune as they bounced their head along to the music.

"In the burning heart!" sang Ren.

"In the warrior's code, there's no surrender" sang Kyle.

"Though his body says stop, his soul cries never!" sang Jaune, his voice up-pitched for the last words.

"Deep in our soul, a quiet ember" sang Ren.

"Knows its you against you, its the paradox that drives us on!" sang Jaune.

"Its a battle of wills, in the heat of the attack!" sang Kyle.

"Its the passion that kills, the victory is yours, alone~" sang Ren. They sang the chorus once more before a brief instrumental kicks in, the trio bouncing their head along before singing the chorus a final time, just as they reach the end of the road.

"Where's the Prom again?" asks Kyle as he turns his headlights on, the blue lights shining the road before them.

"Should be in the heart of Vale, I'll point it out" spoke Ren as Kyle nods before driving straight, onwards to the heart of the downtown.

**Meanwhile, Weiss's Limousine**

"We're here Lady Schnee" spoke the chauffeur, alerting the group of their arrival.

"Thank you" spoke Weiss before stepping out, the others stepping out after her, leaving the group of girls in the lobby of the hotel where the Prom was going to take place. They quietly walk in, a few students already present, most of them dressed for the occasion, a few of them simply wearing black and wearing a white tie, who were obviously to lazy to get properly dressed.

"Let's have a seat at a large table, I think the boys will be here in a few minutes" spoke Pyrrha as the group walk over to a large circular table, settling down.

"I thought there would be more people here" spoke Weiss as she looks around the large room, noticing the couple of students present.

"Most people come late" spoke Pyrrha, the group nodding in agreement.

"Hey look!" spoke Ruby as she points over to Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, whose arms were entwined, signaling that they were together.

"Well that was expected" remarked Yang, the group giggling as they nod to one another, before the pair walks over.

"Are you all without someone?" asks Professor Ozpin, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm with Velvet" stoicly spoke Blake, Velvet nodding in agreement.

"I'm with Ruby" spoke Weiss calmly, Ruby happily hugging onto her arm.

"I'm with Ren!" chanted Nora, causing the professors to smile.

"I'm with Kyle" spoke Yang calmly as she maintains her smile.

"I suppose I'm Jaune" stoicly spoke Pyrrha, the professors nodding before walking off.

"That reminds me, why haven't they arrived yet?" asks Yang, turning her head to the group.

"There they are!" spoke Ruby as she points to the entrance, the girls all turning their heads at the entrance. There they were, the dynamic trio, Kyle standing proudly in the center, his eyes locked at Yang, his face in a smile, clearly enjoying the sight of her. Jaune stood to the right shyly, looking over to the group, Pyrrha in particular. Ren stood confidently to Kyle's left, smiling to Nora as she happily bounced in her seat.

"Sorry about being late ladies" joked Kyle confidently in a rather comedic smug. The dynamic trio walk over to the smiling group, all bowing politely before settling down by their respective companion, Jaune next to Pyrrha, Kyle next to Yang, and Ren next to Nora.

"Well the music isn't playing yet" sighed Yang as she turns her head to Kyle's suit, taking in every detail.

"Enjoying my look?" jokes Kyle as he smiles to her.

"This looks good on you" spoke Yang as she continues to stare at the suit.

"Isn't exactly comfortable, but thanks, you look great too" spoke Kyle as he smiles, hugging her as she returns the hug.

"You look good" shyly spoke Jaune as he blushes slightly, Pyrrha seemingly smiling at his compliment.

"Thank you Jaune, you don't look bad yourself" spoke Pyrrha kindly as she continues to smile.

"Oooo~ Your suit is green! Oh! Why don't we add some pink!" asks Nora as she smiles and examines Ren's suit.

"Attention Prom attendees, we will be playing music shortly after serving dinner"spoke Professor Ozpin calmly on the microphone, more students beginning to appear.

"Well, music is now going to be played, after dinner of course" spoke Kyle calmly as he looks over his shoulder, looking to the group of students.

"Want to dance?" asks Yang to him, clearly eager to dance.

"You know they're going to be playing slow songs though right?" asks Blake from across the table, Yang nodding eagerly in response.

"Sure, why would I object?" smiled Kyle before turning back to the group, "Aren't you all also going to dance?".

"Of course" responds Weiss stoicly.

"Weiss, I don't know how to slow dance" confessed Ruby with a blush.

"It's fine, just copy what I do and watch your step, then you'll be alright" spoke Weiss in a reassuring manner, patting her head.

"Pyrrha?" nervously asks Jaune, turning to the amazon who had heard him.

"Yes Jaune?" asks Pyrrha politely.

"Would you like to d-dance?" stutters Jaune in a shy manner, looking down to his feet.

"Of course, I'd love to" responds Pyrrha with a sweet smile, "_**Finally!"**_ thought Pyrrha as she smiled. "_**Thank Monty!"**_ thought Jaune as he smiles before turning his head up. Soon most of the students from the academy was present, many of them in simple suits, a few going even beyond Kyle's own. Soon as students sit down, a flood of waiters and what not flood into the room, all carrying food as they settle it down onto the central table, where a huge table stood, giving the students a wide variety of food from the three different kingdoms. "Shall we grab grub?" asks Kyle as he watches students begin standing up and grabbing plates.

"Yes we shall" responds Yang as she stands up, taking his hand into her own as they walk to the food tables, hand in hand.

"Weiss?" asks Ruby.

"Yes Ruby" spoke Weiss calmly as she stands up, taking the smaller girl in arm as she and her girlfriend walk to the table.

"Ren!" cheered Nora.

"Of course Nora" responds Ren with a smile as they stand up and leave for food.

"Shall we get food Jaune?" asks Pyrrha as she stands up, Jaune nodding as he follows her.

"Let's get some food" spoke Velvet as she stands up, Blake following after her. Soon Kyle and Yang return to the table, settling down their plates before walking off once more, headed for the drinks.

"How about some wine?" asks Kyle as he points to the bottles, "We're both legal now" smiled Kyle.

"Sure" spoke Yang as she hugs onto his arm as they walk to the stand, pouring themselves a glass before walking back to the table, setting the drinks down before sitting down.

"This looks great" spoke Kyle as he lifts up his knife and fork, before stabbing into the beef with the fork and beginning to cut away.

"For once I'm looking forward to eating something the academy provided" joked Yang, Kyle chuckling lightly.

"Who do you think is Prom King and Queen?" asks Kyle, looking to her, "I voted some senior couple".

"I don't know, but I hope we get Prom Prince and Princess!" happily beamed Yang before she begins eating, Kyle smiling as he too began to eat. They silently ate away on the food, occassionally taking a sip of the wine before continuing to eat, soon the pair finish their dinner, looking up to see Ruby and Weiss finally sit down with their foods. "That took a while" spoke Kyle as he lifts up the napkin, patting his mouth two times.

"The line is so long" complained Ruby as she points to the massive line.

"Bow chicka bow wow" joked Kyle, Yang giggling as she swallows down her final bite, clearly content with her dinner as she wipes her mouth with the napkin. The rest of the group shortly follow, settling down their food as they plop into their seats, quickly beginning to gnaw at their food. "That took you guys so long, Me and Yang are already done with dinner" spoke Kyle, raising an eyebrow at the group.

"I blame the line" spoke Nora as she points to the still massive line.

"For once I agree with Nora" remarks Jaune.

"Well we still have plenty of time" spoke Pyrrha as she begins eating.

"True that" spoke Kyle as he raises his wine up, before taking a quick and brief sip of the fruity-alcoholic fluid. The group quickly finishes their dinner, just as Professor Ozpin steps up, "The music will now start, Kyle, you know what you have to do" as he looks to Kyle, his smile growing onto his face as he stands up, Yang quickly standing up and looks at him.

"What are you doing?" whispers Yang, Kyle smiling.

"I got Professor Ozpin to play Tell Her about It, it's part of my plan to get Jaune and Pyrrha together" spoke Kyle with a proud smile as he runs up to the stage, the band nodding to him. The room silences as the light shines onto the stage, Kyle standing proudly at the microphone as the band plays the song, the famous saxophone playing. "Listen boy I don't wanna see you let a good thing slip away~" started Kyle in a perfect pitch, some students bouncing their heads along as Yang sat and smiled. "You know I don't like watching anybody, do the same mistakes I've made", he inhales quickly before continuing.

"She's a real nice girl and she's always there for you~" sang Kyle as he winks to Jaune, Jaune realizing what he was doing as Pyrrha watches in curiosity. "But a nice girl wouldn't tell you what, you should do~" sang Kyle as some of the audience got up, beginnig to dance on the floor before the band. "Ooh, listen boy I'm sure you think you got it all under controll" sang Kyle on gleefully, the band playing along. "You don't want somebody telling you the way to stay in someone's soul" sang Kyle once more as he winks again at Jaune. "You're a big boy now, and you'll never let her go~" continued Kyle as some of the group step onto the dance floor, including Pyrrha and Jaune.

"But that's just the thing that she ought to know~" sang Kyle as he points to Jaune, "Tell her about it! Tell her everything you feel".

"Give her every reason, to accept that you're for real~, Tell her about it! Tell her all your crazy dreams! Let her know you need her, let her know how much she means~" sang Kyle as he places his hand backing into it's snapping state, snapping along with the music as Jaune blushed alongside Pyrrha, who continued to watch curiosily.

"Listen boy, it's not automatically a certain gurantee, to insure yourself you've got to provide communication constantly~" sang Kyle on as he smiled, the audience dancing along, including Jaune and Pyrrha.

"When you love someone, you're always insecure. And there's only one good way to reassure. Tell her about it! Let her know how much you care. When she can't be with you, Tell her you wish she was there~" sang Kyle, continuing to smile as he snapped his fingers.

"Tell her about it! Everyday before you leave! Pay her some attention, give her something to believe~" he continued.

"Cause now and then, she'll get to worrying. Just because you haven't spoken for so long~" he continued on gleefully, winking to Jaune every few times.

"Though you may not have done anything. Will that be a consolation when she's gone? Listen boy, it's good information from a man who's made mistakes. Just a word or two that she gets from you could be the difference that it makes. She's a trusting soul! She's put her trust in you" sang Kyle as he points to Pyrrha and Jaune, smiling all-the-while.

"But a girl like that won't tell you what you should do~. Tell her about it! Tell her everything you feel, give her every reason to accept that you're for real. Tell her about it! Tell her all your crazy dreams! Let her know you need her, let her know how much she means. Tell her about it! Tell her how you feel right now, Tell her about it!" he continued on a few more times before the band stops, his singing stopping as he smiles confidently at the duo who were blushing. "So seriously, tell her about it" spoke Kyle to Jaune and Pyrrha, looking to them as Pyrrha turns her head confusingly to Jaune.

"Pyrrha?" asks Jaune nervously, Kyle standing proudly on the stage as he looked down to the pair.

"Yes Jaune?" asks Pyrrha, her curiosity at its peak.

"I kinda like _like_ you, affectionately, and I don't know if you share the same feeling but..." started Jaune before he was silenced by Pyrrha's lips landing on his own, the students present cheering happily. "It was about time" proudly mumbled Kyle as he smiled on the stage, beginning to walk off as he continues the two long-awaited lovers. They soon broke apart, Pyrrha smiling as Jaune looked rather flushed, in the face.

"Took you long enough to confess" spoke Kyle as he walks over, a proud hint in his eyes.

"This was your doing?" asks Pyrrha, "You planned this?".

"Well, I did, and Jaune had no idea that I was going to sing the song, so technically, I was the only one who knew what was going to happen" happily beamed Kyle, before feeling a familiar figure press up against his arm, "Hello Yang".

"Hiho~" joked Yang as she hugs onto his arm, smiling up to him, "Finally you two are together!".

"Heh, thanks I guess" nervously spoke Jaune before feeling Pyrrha wrap herself around his left arm.

"Shall we dance?" asks Pyrrha, looking up to him.

"Sure" nervously spoke Jaune, just as the band began to play a slow song, several students pairing up before slow-dancing on the floor.

"Let's dance" spoke Yang as she pulls on Kyle's arm, causing him to smile.

"Sure" spoke Kyle calmly as they enter the proper posture, Kyle's right arm moving behind her back, his left hand locked together with her right a little to the side. "This is nice" spoke Kyle softly as the two smiled, their eyes locked onto one another.

"This is like that game of truth or dare, but this time we both want to" spoke Yang with her usual confident smile.

"To be fair, I kind of enjoyed that, although I pretended I didn't" confessed Kyle with a smile, causing Yang to smile wider and raise an eyebrow.

"Really now? You enjoyed that?" asks Yang as she leans in closer to him, the pair passing the center of the dance floor, carefully navigating through the couples.

"Why wouldn't I? A gorgeous girl had kissed me during that moment" smiled Kyle as their gazes lock once more.

"Well why don't we kiss now?" asks Yang with a sly smile, causing him to chuckle lightly.

"When the song ends" responded Kyle as they carefully slow dance to the center.

"That isn't long from now" responds Yang as they reach the center, carefully moving about.

"Then you should be able to wait" smiled Kyle in turn as he looks to her eyes.

"Please?" asks Yang, before realizing that the song was about to end.

"It's about to end so sure" spoke Kyle with his usual warm smile, leaning in as she too, leaned in. The two lips meet, the duo locking lips as the other couples follow their steps, also meeting lips. Soon the duo break apart, the two still in dancing posture as they stare into one another's eyes, "Just like that time" spoke Kyle, causing her to smile. The band take a short break to take a sip of water, before playing, the students all dancing along to the music, soon it was midnight, and Professor Ozpin steps onto the stage, "It's time to announce Prom King and Queen, and Prom Prince and Princess!", smiling as he looks down to the excited students.

"Here comes the moment of truth" mumbles Kyle as Yang leans into his chest, his arms systematically wrapped around her waist.

"Prom King and Queen goes to!" readed Professor Ozpin as the senior Beacon Students look at him eagerly, "Brandon Yarrgarita Perner and Kelly Chapanion Defrer!" announced Professor Ozpin, a pair jumping up in glee as they hurry up. The boy was considerably good lucking, the female being a brunette and also looked remarkably good, the two really matching one another.

"And now, for Prom Prince and Princess!" announced Professor Ozpin, looking through the crowds before looking back down to his card, "Kyle Lazer Wasser and Yang Xiao Long!" the two mentioned individuals smiling brightly as they break their hug, quickly walking up.

"Wait, your middle name is Lazer?" asks Yang, smiling as she looks at him.

"Yup, my parents were deciding my last name, and asked me for a middle name, so I said Lazer" spoke Kyle with a laugh as they step onto the stage, standing aside from the King and Queen, who were receiving their crown and tiara, which they would wear for the final dance. Soon Professor Ozpin walks over to Kyle & Yang, who stood patiently, before placing on a crown atop of Kyle's head, and then placing the tiara elegantly on Yang's head, "Congratulations you two" softly spoke Professor Ozpin, the duo nodding in response as they walk off the stage, the two still wearing the crown and tiara as they step onto the ground. "And now I have a crown" joked Kyle as he pretends to stand proudly.

"Students, this will be the final dance" spoke Professor Ozpin before stepping off and taking Glynda Goodwitch into the slow-dance posture.

"You heard Professor Ozpin" spoke Kyle as they enter their dancing posture, Kyle's hand once more around her waist as hers was across his back, their free hand locked with one another. The band plays one final time, playing slowly as the couples navigate through one another, slowly dancing about. "This is nice, but it's a shame it's ending" sighed Kyle as his eyes lock into the lilac ones.

"Atleast we enjoyed it" spoke Yang as her eyes lock into his brown ones, the lights above them turning a deep blue, giving a strange vibe to the dance.

"This light really helps make your eyes shine" spoke Kyle softly as they were inches apart from one another's faces, staring into one another's eyes.

"Well, well? Thank you" smiled Yang as she maintains eye contact with him. She leans in closer and notices the small hint of roses coming off him causing her to ask, "Did you put rose cologne?".

"Very observant of you! Yes, I did infact put rose scented cologne" replies Kyle as his hand continues to wrap around her waist, her arm still across his back. "Tonight was fantastic, and I want to thank you for accompanying me" spoke Kyle politely, smiling to her.

"My pleasure" responds Yang as she too smiles, before the song begins to end.

"Shall we kiss?" asks Kyle with a coy smile, the only response he receives is Yang's hand moving behind his neck and pulling herself in. Her lips lock with his, the two remaining like this for the end of the song, once the band stops playing, the two break apart, both still smiling. Their eyes remain locked, the two soon breaking from the dance posture and back to their usual confident stature, th two not breaking the contact except for the occasional blink. "I love you" suddenly whispers Kyle, breaking the silence.

"I love you too" spoke Yang as she leans in once more, the two kissing for another round.

"Shall we head back?" asks Kyle as he leans back, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, we shall" spoke Yang in turn as she clasps onto his arm, not wanting to break away from him. The two walk over to the group, who were quietly chatting to one another, "Shall we head back to Beacon?" asks Yang, turning her head to Pyrrha.

"Why don't we have an afterglow in the park?" asks Pyrrha, most of the group nodding in turn.

"Alright, fine by me, let's get into the car and I'll drive us to the park" spoke Kyle as he begins walking out with Yang still on his arm.

**Later that Night, At Vale Central Park**

"Here we are" sighed Kyle as he opens the door, Yang stepping out followed by him. He had taken his sports coat off prior to driving, since it was much more comfortable without it.

"What exactly are we going to do for an 'afterglow'" asks Jaune to Pyrrha, who seems to be smiling confidently.

"I'm not sure, we can just walk about the park and have a seat" spoke Pyrrha in turn as she walks into the park, her red dress flowing along with her.

"Well, I'm tired as fuck" complained Kyle as he follows after her, the remaining members of the group also following along. They walk up to the central area of the park, where a small structure stood, the group sitting inside the structure.

"What time is it?" groaned Ruby as she rubs her eyes, turning her head to Kyle.

"It's one in the morning" yawned Kyle as he brings his wrist down, adjusting his collar slightly.

"What's your idea of an afterglow?" asks Yang as she turns her head tiredly to Pyrrha.

"How about a game of..." starts Pyrrha.

"Truth or dare huh?" asks Kyle, "Sorry but no, I kinda don't want to do that".

"I'm tired" groans Yang as she leans into Kyle's shoulder.

"Fine, just, how about we take a photo?" asks Pyrrha.

"That sounds fine" speaks Kyle as he carefully lifts himself up, Yang following up as the group stands. They walk out and they stand in the middle of the pathway of the park, Kyle standing back with the tablet. "Three...Two...One" spoke Kyle as he takes a picture, the tablet providing a flash. "Alright, it's good" speaks Kyle as he quickly sends it to each individual's tablet, the members nodding at the picture as they close their tablets. "Let's head back" yawns Kyle as he starts walking to the car, the group following closely behind him. They step into the car, the usual seating plan in effect as he quietly and quickly drive down the road, entering the main road as he drives up to Beacon Cliffs Road. "Thanks for driving us back" yawned Yang as she burrows herself into his chest further, the sports coat keeping her warm from the cool night breeze.

"It's my job after all" tiredly responded Kyle as he continues up the road, the cool night breeze hitting his face. He turns his head to take a brief look at everybody else in the car, "_**Of course,asleep"**_ slowly thought Kyle as he sluggishly turns his head back to the front of the car, Beacon Academy moving into sight. He feels Yang shift once more against his chest, beginning to notice her deep, patterned breaths as he opens the glove compartment, reaching his hand in for something. "_**I could've sworn it was in here somewhere**_" thought Kyle before his hand comes up against the small slip of paper, pulling it out before shutting the glove compartment. "_Atlas School, can be found in Atlas at the 57__th__ avenue, near to Blawn street" _readed the note, his eyes returning to the road as he broke the gaze from the small slip. "_**Alright, 57**__**th**__** Avenue, I'll pay the school a visit" **_thought Kyle before he places the slip back into the glove compartment, shutting it once more before picking up the pace to Beacon Academy.

**10 Minutes later, in Kyle's Dorm Room**

"We should pack before we sleep, we're heading to Atlas tomorrow" yawned Kyle tiredly as he opens his closet, beginning to pick out his shirts as he threw them onto the bed.

"I want to sleep~" groaned Yang tiredly on the bed, shifting slightly.

"I want to too Yang, but the school boat trip is tomorrow at Noon, we really need to get packed" spoke Kyle as he picks out his pants, throwing them onto the bed.

"Fine~" groaned Yang as she sluggishly moves over to him, joining in on throwing her clothing onto the bed. Soon the duo finish throwing the clothing onto the bed, at this point Kyle was packing his stuff into his case as Yang lazily laid on the bed. "I'm definitely sleeping in" yawned Kyle as he stuffed in his final shirt, shutting the suitcase and locking it comfortably, before moving over to Yang's case and beginning to pack them in.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep~" groaned Yang, causing him to smile as he shakes his head.

"Alright" tiredly spoke Kyle as he continues to place her clothing into her case, quietly working away as he soon heard her calm and patterned breaths kicking in. He smiles to himself as he then moves over to packing in her undergarments, tiredly placing them neatly into the case in a orderly manner, however when faced with the final pair, his hands move over it, and it was moist to his touch, surprising him. "_**Wet panties?" **_thought Kyle as he picks it up carefully, feeling the familiar wetness of the cloth. "_**Did she?" **_wondered Kyle as he turns his head to the still sleeping blonde, who paid no heed as she slept. He brings up the panties and brings them under his nose as he inhales the scent, "_**Yup, she did"**_ smiled Kyle before he carefully places it into the case, closing it with a click before setting it down infront of the bed. "_**Finally" **_ mentally sighed an exhausted Kyle as he carefully lays onto the bed, placing his arm over his eyes as he attempts to sleep.

**2 hours later, 3:45 AM**

"_**I'm tired as fuck and I can't sleep?**_**" **mentally groaned Kyle as he carefully turns his body, his mind not wanting to rest as his body begged him. His movements were extremely sluggish, his body beginning to ache with every movement as they attempt to move, his mind beginning to calm down as he realizes that he still needed sleep. His eyes had remained shut the entire time, however he couldn't sleep, it was as if something prevented him too, that was when he realized what his subconscious was up to. "_**Of course, there was the thoughts of my parents" **_mentally sighed Kyle as he lets his subconscious run wild, bringing up mental questions about his choice between dieing and living on. His subconscious going as far to question his intentions as a hunter, beginning to mentally unnerving his main consciuos. "_**Fucking stop it me" **_mentally commanded his conscious, his subconscious beginning to die down, until the main thought popped up, "_**Wait, what am I planning with Yang for the future?"**_.

**The Following Day, 11PM**

"You look like you hardly had any sleep" worried Yang as she looked at his tired and pained eyes, the eyes bloodshot as they struggled to remain open.

"Couldn't sleep" tiredly responded Kyle as he brings his hand to his face, rubbing his own face to awaken himself.

"You need to get sleep" spoke Yang as she pushes him back onto the bed, sitting atop his stomach as she looks down to him.

"We have to get going in an hour, I'll try to sleep on the ride there and sleep on the boat" sighed Kyle tiredly as Yang still pouted on his chest. "Don't worry, if it persists I'll try to get some sleeping medicine" added in Kyle, Yang nodding her head as she removes herself from his stomach, standing next to the bed as she watches him painfully move off the bed, his arms stretching up in an attempt to awaken himself up. "I could use a cup of coffee" concluded Kyle before he brings his arms back down.

"Alright, come on, Professor Ozpin expects everyone at the Amphitheatre in 10 minutes" spoke Yang as she lifts up her bag, Kyle lifting up his own as they leave for the Amphitheatre.


	32. To Meet the Lost

**Warning – Some Sexual Content, No wait, just Sexual Content is in this chapter. Anywho, enjoy~**

** At the Amphitheatre**

"We shall be leaving for the docks in a few minutes, I woud like every student to double check their luggage before we leave" spoke Professor Ozpin stoicly as he stood before the large group of students, who were all talking to one another. A hand throws up in the crowd, "Yes?" asks Professor Ozpin.

"Why are we going to Atlas?" asks the boy, some students nodding in agreement with his question.

"We will be moving over there to clear out plenty of Grimm infestations near Atlas" spoke Professor Ozpin, some more hands throwing up.

"Why don't Atlas just use their own hunters/huntresses?" asks a female from the crowd.

"They are currently short of hunters and huntresses, and I see this fit as a learning opportunity" spoke Professor Ozpin, most of the hands lowering down.

"I'd like to remind you that this is a team assignment, you all will clear out the Grimm nests in your respective teams" spoke Glynda Goodwitch, who stood beside Professor Ozpin. She takes a glance throughout the crowd, of course raising an eyebrow at the rather, sick-looking boy in the leather jacket, who seems to be struggling to maintain focus. "_**Goddamn my head hurts"**_ groaned Kyle mentally as he looked up to the stage, the group talking next to him. "Kyle?" asks Ruby as she waves her hand over his face, his head shaking before quickly looking down to her.

"Yes Ruby?" asks Kyle, his tired bloodshot eyes looking to her silver ones.

"You look terrible" spoke Ruby as she prods on his cheek.

"Didn't get any sleep" sighed Kyle as he sluggishly turns his head to the group, who all looked over to him curiosily. 

"You really need to sleep. Deprivation of your sleep is a bad thing" spoke Pyrrha kindly.

"I am aware, I just couldn't fall asleep last night, probably just a fluke, hopefully I can sleep tonight" sighed Kyle as he smacks himself, his eyes shooting open from the brief pain.

"We shall now get going, please split into your years and group up together seperately" spoke Professor Ozpin as he watches the crowd of students break, seperating into their respective years, Year 1, Year 2, Year 3, and of course the Seniors, Year 4. Year 1 was the smallest of the groups, but the one with the most potential to become some of the greatest hunters and huntresses in the history of Remnant. Soon the students are all split, "All of you will be boarding different boats, all respective of year. Each boat will also hold one professor, except for Year 1 who will have two. Year 1, Professor Port and Glynda Goodwitch" spoke Professor Ozpin, Professor Port striding over to stand before his group.

"Year 2, Professor Oobleck" spoke Professor Ozpin, Professor Oobleck bolting before the group.

"Year 3 Professor Peach" spoke Professor Ozpin, Professor Peach nodding as she makes her way before the group.

"Year 4 will have me" spoke Professor Oobleck, all the professors nodding to one another before breaking off with their respective groups.

"Follow me pupils" spoke Professor Port as the small group of students follow along behind him as he makes his way up onto one of the building roofs, an airship awaiting them. The students quickly move into the massive airship, the massive doors shutting slowly behind them, "The ride to the docks will take atleast 30 minutes, so get comfortable" spoke Professor Port as he sits down, Glynda Goodwitch sitting next to him as they converse.

"Half an hour isn't a lot of nappies for Kyle" jokes Kyle tiredly, smiling to himself.

"Sleep~" begged Yang as she pulls on his arm.

"On the boat" spoke Kyle with a yawn, bringing his hand to his mouth.

"So, what do we do for the next half an hour?" asks Jaune, turning his head to the group.

"Story time!" happily beams Nora, the group smiling as they listen in to another one of Nora's strange dreams.

**Meanwhile at the Docks**

"Hurry up, they will arrive in 30 minutes" commanded the White Fang operative as the other White Fang member quickly attempt to open the containment of dust.

"What's taking so long, huh?" asks Roman Torchwick as he walks over, clearly unhappy.

"This security is tight, I'll need another five minutes" spoke the smaller operative as he continues to fiddle with the security lock.

"Well we need to get going to Atlas, hurry up" spoke Roman as he walks away from the duo, who had resorted to brute force.

"Well?" asks Cinder, raising an eyebrow.

"They said another five minutes" sighs Roman as he brings out a cigarette, lighting it before bringing it to his mouth.

"The plan is moving along perfectly" smiles Cinder as she brings out the small piece of paper, "_Shipment of Dust, Extra White Fang Operatives from Atlas, Extra Weaponry from Staches"_ readed the list as she checks of one of the items, before placing it away.

**On the Airship**

"We were lost" spoke Nora in a dramatic voice.

"We had a map" spoke Ren calmly.

"There were hidden Grimm in the massive maze" spoke Nora dramatically.

"There were only security guards" spoke Ren.

"Hundreds of them!" suddenly beams Nora, standing up.

"There were five" added Ren.

"But me and Ren managed to take them down, and we got the jewel, and then we made a boat load of Lien selling the jewel!" happily beams Nora as she leans back proudly, Ren can't helping but smiling to her antics.

"So, anyone else?" asks Yang, none of the group nodding.

"What kept you up Kyle?" suddenly asks Pyrrha, looking to a tired Kyle, who was barely focused.

"Huh?" asks Kyle as his head pops up, looking at them confusingly.

"What kept you up last night?" asks Ren, causing Kyle to take a moment to think.

"My subconscious" spoke Kyle calmly, surprising the group a little.

"Specifically?" asks Jaune, raising his hand up.

"Well, at some point my subconscious brought up my parents. Then it brought up some of my questionable actions, all the way to..." trailed Kyle, "Nevermind that last part" finished Kyle.

"Feel like expanding on that last part?" asks Blake with a smug.

"Personal" spoke Kyle in turn, looking out of the airship to the nearing docks.

"So, fetishes?" teases Blake.

"Although it seems like it, no" sighed Kyle as he watched the outside world, his breaths labored and tired. "_**What's with me?**_" wondered Kyle silently as he frowns to himself, looking into the distance as the group carries on behind him, leaving him be. "_**Maybe it's just things getting to me**_" thought Kyle, before shaking his head, "_**It would've happened sooner"**_ concluded Kyle, truly deep in thought. "_**Whatever it is, I need to get over it and sleep"**_ determined Kyle, his mind set on the goal.

Soon the trip to the docks was done, the airship touching down as students pick up their luggage, walking after the two professors who lead them on. "This is our boat, we will be assigning cabins in pairs of your choice" spoke Glynda Goodwitch, the group silent as they already knew who they wanted. Soon Professor Port walks around the students, asking each one for their desired cabin mate, soon he returns to the front. He reads through the list, assigning every body a partner and a cabin room, "Dinner will be served at 6" spoke Professor Port as he nods, the pairs of students quickly scurrying onto the ship.

Kyle opens the door to their cabin, revealing the rather small interior, however not minding it as he places the cases down gently, before removing his boots and hopping onto the bed, quickly shutting his eyes as the tiredness overwhelms his body. "Sleeping now?" asks Yang as she follows in after him.

"Yeah" tiredly spoke Kyle as he threw his arm over his eyes, the tiredness taking him quickly.

"Alright, I'm just going to explore the ship, I'll see you later" spoke Yang, followed by the sound of the door closing, Kyle smiling to himself as his conscious lays to rest, his subconscious reluctantly following the conscious. It didn't take even a minute for him to fall asleep, his body ached as he slept, soon the muscles relaxing as he did fall asleep.

**In his Tired Mind**

He sat down on the couch, listening to the good-looking man before him that had ushered him into his seat. "You may be wondering who I am" spoke the man, confidently looking at him.

"One of the million questions, Yeah" spoke Kyle calmly, leaning back comfortably in the seat, before another figure walks in, a female with long black hair, the familiar brown eyes as she sits down besides the man.

"You may not believe me" spoke the man comfortably, looking at the boy.

"What's the strangest situation that can happen?" asks Kyle jokingly, the two shaking their heads with a warm smile.

"Well good to know you still kept upbeat after our deaths" smiled the man, causing him to turn grim, before taking a moment to think.

"Wait a second, dad?" asks Kyle, looking up in shock, the man nodding with his warm smile.

"It's good to see you again" spoke his dad, the man smiling to him as he felt relieved to see a lost face from the past.

"I think it's better for me to see you again" spoke Kyle in turn with a smile, still sitting comfortably in his seat.

"So how's it been boy?" asks his father, leaning in.

"Oh it's been fine, I mean, not saying I didn't take your deaths lightly" spoke Kyle, nervously smiling.

"It's good to hear you got over us quickly, you know it pains your mother to see you sad" smiled the older man, smiling as the woman beside him lean in.

"So what's happened?" asks his mother, her warm gaze locking to her sons.

"Plenty of stuff" spoke Kyle vaguely, before seeing a smaller figure run in, surprising him a little.

"Hey!" happily beamed the smaller boy as he jumps up and sits besides him, looking up to him.

"Hey Charles" spoke Kyle warmly as he rubs his little brother's head, the boy smiling all the while.

"What do you mean by plenty of stuff?" asks his mother, causing him to turn serious.

"Winchester paid me a few visits, so to speak" spoke Kyle with a frown, his parents frowning in turn.

"What did he do?" asks the man angrily, leaning forward.

"He issued some attacks on me after I knocked some sense into his son, which was all for good reason" spoke Kyle as he crosses his arms across his chest, leaning back.

"What attacks?" asks his mother, frowning as she looks at him.

"He had some of his men attack me, nothing to serious, got shot but nothing bad. Then had another attack at a restaurant, first taste of human brain. And finally an attack during his court trial, severely injuring me, hence the reason you saw me on the bridge" explained Kyle with a grim frown, his little brother watching the conversation curiosily.

"He did that to you!?" booms his father angrily as he stands up.

"No need to worry, I ended up killing the poor man" spoke Kyle with a smug, clearly proud with what he had done, his father looking much more relieved.

"Atleast you served him" spoke his father calmly as he sits back down, before Kyle asks.

"So, how's the afterlife, and what's it like!?" asks Kyle with a smile, leaning forward.

"Can't really say much about the afterlife, considering Lord Monty would damn us if we do, but it's definitely a great trip after life" spoke his father in turn with a smile, "You'd definitely enjoy it".

"Well it's a shame I won't see you guys again after this" sighed Kyle sadly, shaking his head in disappointment.

"So did you get a girl yet?" asks his father suddenly, causing his head to bolt up with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" jokingly responds Kyle, his father chuckling.

"Have you met a girl yet?" asks his mother, the two smiling at him, awaiting for the answer.

"Well, yeah" blushed Kyle, his father and mother laughing with a warm smile.

"What's she like? Does she have your mother's hair?" asks his father.

"No, she's a blonde, she's great. A little modest, but I don't mind that at all, and definitely, has the body" spoke Kyle with a smile, his father and him laughing.

"Great body huh?" asks his mother with a coy smile, "Like these?" jokes his mother as she brings her hand to her chest, causing him to chuckle.

"A little bigger to be honest" smiled Kyle, causing his mother and father to smile.

"Really now?" asks his father, smiling coyly.

"Oh yeah, I'd show you a picture, but this ain't real life" spoke Kyle with a smile.

"We can just bring her up right now" spoke his father, Kyle shaking his head.

"That's a bad idea, she's still walking about, maybe tonight when we sleep you can bring us both" spoke Kyle, his father and mother nodding at the idea.

"What's Beacon like!?" asks his little brother energetically, causing him to smile.

"Just like school, except harder PE, and get this. **No math**." spoke Kyle,making sure to emphasize the final words, knowing that his little brother absolutely hated math.

"What~" groaned his brother looking at him with awe.

"You were accepted to Beacon?" asks his father, clearly surprised, "I thought you were into astronomy".

"I kind of changed interest after you guys died, so I wanted to do good and blah blah, trained and well, I was accepted!" happily spoke Kyle, his mother and father nodding to one another.

"We're sorry we couldn't be there to congratulate you" sighed his mother.

"It's fine" spoke Kyle before asking, "You guys could've brought me to talk with you while I sleep at any time?".

"Well yes, we didn't do it at first because we decided it was best for you to recover before we talked again" spoke his father, Kyle nodding in understanding.

"He looks so peaceful" mumbled suddenly overhead, surprising Kyle as he looks up to the bright white space before him.

"Wait what?" suddenly blurts out Kyle.

"He's finally getting some sleep" mumbled Pyrrha from beyond, causing him to smile as he looks up.

"I guess we'll go to dinner without him" mumbled Yang from beyond, explaining to him that they must've come by to take him to dinner. Soon a metal clink echos from beyond, causing him to turn back.

"Who was that?" asks his mother.

"The second voice was Yang, the first voice was Pyrrha" spoke Kyle, his father's eyes widening.

"Pyrrha? As In Pyrrha Nikos from Sanctum?" asks his father, "The Pumpkin Pete girl?".

"That's her" spoke Kyle, "She's dating a Jaune Arc".

"That Yang girl, is she nice?" asks his father, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's pretty nice, flirty, and a joker pervert sort of ordeal" spoke Kyle calmly, causing the family signature coy smile to appear on his father's face.

"Did you lose the card?" asks his father with a coy smile, his mother nudging him.

"Oh she gave me plenty of opportunities, but no, not yet" spoke Kyle calmly.

"Why not take the opportunities?" asks his father, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't even have a condom if I was going to lose the card" spoke Kyle in turn with a smug, his parents laughing.

"Looks like we are running out of time" spoke his father as a metal click goes off overhead, signaling someone's entrance into the room.

"It's nice to see you" spoke Kyle as he stands up, "But I must awaken".

"It's fine, we'll talk later, and we'll also bring that Yang girl" spoke his father, waving goodbye as he waves in turn, walking off into the white space, soon finding himself awake in the bed, his muscles all relaxed and energized.

"Awake?" asks Yang as she sets down her jacket onto the bed.

"Yeah" spoke Kyle as he brings his hands up, rubbing his eyes, which were much more energized and less heavy. "What's the ship like?" asks Kyle as he stands up, walking behind the blonde as he wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Oh it's pretty good, plenty of space, they even have a fishing area!" spoke Yang energetically.

"A fishing area huh?" spoke Kyle, nodding at the thought, "I'll have to fish sometime while we're on the boat".

"Oh yeah, Professor Port said that the ride to Atlas would be 3 days" spoke Yang as she turns around, sitting onto the table, her eyes locked with his.

"Really now?" asks Kyle with a coy smile, leaning up against the table, pushing his body with Yang's own.

"Yup" spoke Yang as she too leans in, leaving a few inches of space between their faces, her smug on her face, his smile on his own as they stare at one another.

"What's the time?" asks Kyle, still keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"It's 8 PM right now" spoke Yang as she maintains the small space between their faces.

"Feeling tired?" asks Kyle with a coy smile.

"A little" spoke Yang coyly smiling back.

"I'm just going to lock the door" speaks Kyle as he moves to the cabin door, locking it before walking back over, leaning up to her once more.

"What are you planning?" smiles Yang, looking at him with expectation and lust.

"You know that I still haven't done what you wanted" smiled Kyle in turn, his lust present in his eyes.

"And you want to give me what I want now?" asks Yang with her coy smile.

"You know you want to" spoke Kyle in turn, suddenly Yang throwing herself onto him, hugging onto him tightly as her lips press up against his, surprising him slightly as he stumbles back, carrying her off the ground slightly, his lips beginning to return the kiss. He stumbles back and lands onto the bed, the two still locked to one another as she laid a top of him comfortably. She feels his hand move down, soon rubbing up her thigh as she lets out a surprised gasp, breaking the kiss unfortunately as his hand continues to stroke up her leg. Soon she was lifted up, her arms grasping onto him as he coyly smiles throwing her back onto the back, her head up onto one of the pillows as he spreads her legs open, her blush appearing. "Well, well, a new position for me to try" coyly speaks Kyle, his lust present in his eyes as his hand makes it way up against her shorts, rubbing inbetween her legs slowly. She lets out a very soft moan as she feels his hand press up against her clit, soon her shorts being pulled off as it reveals her panties, Kyle's face locked into a smug, his smug having hints of lust in it as he moves his hand up against her panties once more. "Kyle" softly spoke Yang as she feels his hand press up against her face, soon his lips meeting hers as his other hand worked below, soon her panties turning moist.

"Yang, would you like me to..." started Kyle, "Yes". He smiles coyly as his hand below pulls off her panties, her blush beginning to appear once more as he moves downwards, soon his tongue playing with her clit. She lets out a few soft moans, barely holding herself together from moaning out loud. She was about to moan once more, until one of her own hands shoot up to her face, covering her mouth as her loud moans are stiffled to deep breaths. He coyly worked below, smiling all the while as he did, his new thought popping in, "_**How about this?**_" thought Kyle mentally as his left hand flies up, landing onto one of Yang's breasts, surprising her. His left hand gently moving into her shirt as it played with her chest softly, causing her to moan once more as her hand stifles it.

**Outside in the Hall**

Pyrrha walks up to the door, eager to see what Yang was up to, however upon pressing up against the door, realizing it was locked. "_**Hmm, what's going on in there?"**_wonders Pyrrha as she presses her ear up against the door, her smile creeping onto her face, "_**Well, well, someone's busy"**_ smiled Pyrrha before she backs off from the door, "_**Secret's are safe with me"**_ thought Pyrrha as she walks back down the hall, the smirk on her face the entire time.

_**Inside the Room**_

"Ah~" gasped Yang softly as she feels him press deeper, his tongue still playing about. Her mind was thrown into chaos as he continued, soon her legs wrapping around the back of his head, surprising him a little as she pulls him in, his tongue's ferocity increasing as she did. His left hand continuing to play with her chest, soon it was beginning to tease her, softly pulling at her nipple, causing her to force out a soft moan once more. Her body began to tense up, alerting Kyle of what was to happen, taking in one final breath before giving it all he got, Yang's body completely freezing stiff as the fluid enters his mouth once more, the sweet and sour flavor entering his mouth. "_**Just as enjoyable"**_ smiled Kyle as he looks up, seeing a Yang gasping for her breath, he points to his mouth.

"Yup" spoke Yang tiredly as she presses lips with his, once more sharing half of the fluid with her, the girl swallowing it down with ease, him doing the same. "You had to play with my chest didn't you?" tiredly asked Yang, completely exhausted.

"Yeah I did" responds Kyle with a warm smile, kissing her once more. She was still a mess, her face still red, her panties down to her ankle, her shorts on the floor, and her right breast out of her shirt. "Yang, can I tell you something? I know you're going to sleep now" asks Kyle, looking to her.

"Sure, what is it?" asks Yang, holding the back of his neck, leaning on her side to maintain eye contact with him easier.

"Tonight it isn't going to be a dream, it's going to be strange. I wanted to tell you, that no matter how absurd it may seem, I want you to believe me when I explain to you while we are both asleep" spoke Kyle, causing Yang to look slightly worried.

"Kyle, are you okay?" asks Yang, clearly concerned.

"Trust me, I'm not insane. You'll trust me, right?" asks Kyle, looking deep into her lilac eyes.

"Of course, I'll always trust you" responds Yang, nodding to him in reassurance.

"Good. Atleast I will always have you" spoke Kyle as he embraces her, holding her close.

"Don't forget that you also have everyone else" spoke Yang as she hugs him in turn.

"Of course, but it's just that, it's not the same with what I mean with you" spoke Kyle softly, making what he means clear.

"Then of course, you'll always have me silly!" jokes Yang as she continues to hug him.

"It's just that I don't want it to end like what happened with my parents" sighed Kyle as he loosens up the hug, Yang leaning back to look at him in the eyes.

"That'll never happen again, trust me, alright?" asks Yang, her eyes locked with his.

"I know" softly spoke Kyle, before a coy smile appears on his face, "Poke" joked Kyle as he pokes her breast, causing her to smile and blush.

"Come here~" seductively speaks Yang as she suddenly flares her aura into her arms, suddenly pulling Kyle's head into her chest, surprising him.

"What are you doing?" mumbled Kyle from inbetween her chest.

"Letting you enjoy yourself, instead of having you cope a feel" speaks Yang with the spit of her tongue, a chuckle coming from inbetween her chest once more.

"My,my" spoke Kyle before he plops from inbetween her breasts, "We should sleep now, so we'll have plenty of time for the thing" spoke Kyle, Yang nodding as she clasps onto him, shutting her eyes. He wraps his arms around her back as he too, shuts his eyes, soon falling into slumber as his mind was eager for a quick remeet.

**In the White Room**

"Here we are" spoke Kyle as he steps back, looking to a confused Yang.

"Wait, is that really you?" asks Yang, walking up to him.

"The one and only, this is what I meant when we were awake" spoke Kyle as he pulls her arm, "Come on! You have to meet somebody!". She follows after him, having no clue what he had in plan, before a white corner, a scene of a living room can be seen, Kyle suddenly stopping before the corner, "Wait here". Kyle then turns the corner, "Hello" came from beyond the corner, Yang curiosily listening.

"Is she here?" asks a male voice, a deep pitch to it.

"Yeah, you brought us both here" spoke Kyle from beyond the corner, "Yang, you can come over now". She curiosily turns the corner, to meet the surprised glares of three familiar figures, Kyle sitting on the center couch next to a smaller boy, Yang knowing who they were.

"You must be Yang" spoke the man, the good-looking figure sitting alongside a beautiful woman.

"Correct" spoke Yang as she joins Kyle on the couch, curiosily watching the pair, however a small boy suddenly appearing before her.

"Who are you!" asks the small boy as he points to her, Kyle chuckling.

"Charles, don't point" spoke Kyle, the boy smiling and giggling as he threw his arm to his side.

"I'm Yang, your brother's girlfriend" spoke Yang as she spits out her tongue, hugging onto Kyle's arm.

"You were not kidding son" spoke Kyle's father, Kyle spitting out his tongue in turn.

"What did he say about me?" asks Yang, looking curiosily to his parents, Kyle's smile suddenly disappearing.

"Ooooh, plenty of things" spoke Kyle's mother, a confident smile on her face.

"Such as how beautiful you were" spoke his father, Yang turning her head to Kyle, who smiled nervously at her.

"And how you acted so nice and a little modest" spoke his mother, Yang raising an eyebrow at him.

"The best part yet" spoke Kyle's Dad, looking to his wife.

"He also brought up the point that you were bustier than me!" laughed Kyle's mom, "And boy was he not kidding!".

"They kind of asked" spoke Kyle with a coy smile, twiddling with his thumbs.

"Well, now that I'm here, what is it that you have called me here for?" asks Yang, turning her head to the family, the trio sitting on the chair together.

"Well, we were meaning to ask, did he tell you about what has happened?" asks Kyle's father, his expression grim.

"Yes, he has already told me" spoke Yang stoicly, the man nodding in turn.

"He has explained everything?" asks Kyle's mother, Yang nodding in turn.

"Now, we wanted to know... What do you think of the boy?" asks Kyle's father with a smile, Kyle opening his mouth to speak, "Can it Kyle".

Kyle's head drops, a smile on his face as Yang raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?".

"Okay, how about, How's he like?" asks Kyle's father, truly curious.

"Well, he's pretty nice, a joker, flirty, a little scary on the bad side, protects me like he should and some other good stuff" spoke Yang honestly, Kyle looking over.

"Really now?" asks Kyle's Father, the man smiling amusingly.

"Yup" spoke Kyle, smiling confidently.

"Also willing to do sexual favors" added in Yang, Kyle's father and mother raising an eyebrow and smiling as they look to Kyle, the poor boy blushing.

"Well, well, well, you didn't tell us that Kyle" spoke his father, smiling.

"No need for you to know about my sex life" jokes Kyle in turn.

"What sex? The only thing your letting yourself do is eat me out" spoke Yang, confidently looking to him, his parents laughing as a bead of sweat makes it's way down his forehead.

"My,my, does he atleast do a good job?" asks Kyle's mother suddenly.

"He wins in that case" speaks Yang confidently, "However he doesn't let me do anything in turn" spoke Yang, pouting a little.

"Good to know he's like his father" joked Kyle's mother, Kyle chuckling as his father looked a little nervous.

"I'm a little surprised in your taste Kyle" spoke Kyle's father, "I always expected you to pick some too innocent of a girl".

"That's when you were wrong" beamed Kyle confidently, "She's perfect the way she is currently!", wrapping his arms across her.

"Then why don't I get to enjoy myself?" asks Yang, looking at him.

"Whaddaya mean? I pleasure you for god's sake" speaks Kyle in defense before she raises an eyebrow, making herself clear about what she meant.

"You don't let me have my way with you~" pouts Yang, Kyle feeling a little guilty as he blushes.

"Tell me Yang, do you have any siblings?" asks Kyle's father, leaning in.

"Yes, one sister, Ruby" spoke Yang.

"Really now? Interesting" spoke Kyle's mother.

"Good to know my son has picked a good female companion" spoke Kyle's Father proudly.

"I think you meant future wife, and your sister in law Charles" confidently spoke Kyle, surprising Yang a little with the fact that he had actually thought so far ahead about the two of them.

"My, my determined about her?" asks Kyle's Father.

"Damn right!" happily beams Kyle as he hugs her, her arms wrapping around his back in turn.

"It's nice to finally meet who has been dating my son" spoke Kyle's Father.

"I didn't think I would've been able to meet you" spoke Yang honestly, the duo chuckling.

"Some time we'll also have to meet your parents Yang" spoke Kyle's Mother, Yang seemingly horrified by the thought.

"Trust me, you don't" spoke Yang, the two parents raising an eyebrow.

"They be sharing some secrets if they do aren't they?" asks Kyle, coyly smiling, before Yang's hand lands onto his face playfully.

"It's a shame that it seems to be time for you two to leave" sighed Kyle's Father as his family stood up, about to take their leave.

"We'll give you a headsup if we'll be bringing you by Kyle" spoke Kyle's Mother as his family waves goodbye, leaving into the beyond, leaving Kyle and Yang alone once more.

"What do you feel like doing now?" asks Yang, turning her head to a stoic Kyle.

"We're in a dream Yang, we can do anything" spoke Kyle, before focusing his thoughts, suddenly a clone of him walking by, "See?".

"Woah that's awesome!" cheered Yang, before coyly smiling, "Wait, no one would know if we did anything here right?" asks Yang, coyly turning her head to him.

"Yeah, why?" asks Kyle before he is suddenly shoved back, laying onto the couch as Yang is quickly removing her clothing.

"That means I can enjoy myself without doing it for real" smiled Yang, before focusing her thoughts and a pair of handcuffs soon appearing on the table, Yang taking them.

"Dirty" spoke Kyle before he smiles, "But it is private, so go ahead" spoke Kyle as she cuffs his hands together, before continuing to strip.

"Your not allowed to talk" spoke Yang as she removes her undershirt, twisting it into a thick cloth before tieing it into Kyle's mouth, causing him to be unable to speak. She removes her undergarments before working on with Kyle, pulling away his pants and boxers, before beginning to tease him.

**In Reality, In the Ship's Cafeteria**

"Wait, what?" quietly asks Jaune to a Pyrrha, who sat triumphantly.

"You heard me, last night I was going to stop by Yang's room, and it was locked, so I listened carefully and heard her moan" spoke Pyrrha, leaning back proudly.

"Wait, so you're saying he ate her out again?" asks Jaune, raising an eyebrow.

"Correct" spoke Pyrrha, "How come you don't do that to me?" teasing him playfully.

"Stop it Pyrrha" shyly speaks Jaune, before continuing on with his breakfast.

**Back inside the Dream of the Two Minds**

He bit down onto the cloth as she sat atop of him, moving her hips along. "_**Of course, this was expected"**_ mentally thought Kyle before looking off to the left, still seeing the usual living room, Yang moaning about occassionally. She slid, moved, and simply pleasured herself as she rode him, knowing that she had nothing stopping her. She bit her lower lip as she moves her hand onto his chest, allowing her to relax and lean forward, resting onto her arms as she continues to move her hips, the warmth continuing on inside her as she moved. "_**Take as long as you want"**_ mentally thought Kyle as he continues to watch Yang, occassionally biting down on her undershirt tied to his mouth as she grinds a top of him. His free right hand shoots up and holds onto one of her chests, beginning to tease her as she smiles coyly and picks up the pace, causing him to bite down onto the undershirt once more. "_**Well played Yang"**_ thought Kyle as she continues on.

**In front of the Cabin**

"Sounds like they're still asleep" spoke Blake as she leans off from the door, Pyrrha nodding.

"Guess last night really wore them out" spoke Pyrrha, walking down the hall as the group follows along.

**Back inside the Dream**

She began to feel him tense up, signaling what was about to happen, "Go ahead" softly spoke Yang as she locks her eyes with his. Suddenly a warmth unlike before shoots deep inside her, surprising her as she gives in and simply lays onto his chest, his deep and tired breathing signaling what has happened. She removes the undershirt from his mouth, "Well, you had your fun, come on, we should wake up" spoke Kyle softly as he rubs her back, her sweat falling onto his body.

"Just a few more hours?" asks Yang looking up to him.

"You know it's already nearing noon" spoke Kyle, looking down to her.

"Who cares? We could just lie about you getting your rest" spoke Yang, before pleading to him, "Please?".

"Fine" spoke Kyle as he smiles, "Let's try not to do anything sexual for now".

"Fine by me!" happily beams Yang as she hops off him, feeling the warmth inside her beginning to leak out, causing her to stand awkwardly.

"Yeah, no, you're not going to be pregnant when you wake up" speaks Kyle as he tugs on the cuffs restraining his left hand to the couch.

"I'll get that" spoke Yang as she crouches down, beginning to imagine a key to unlock the cuff, the key appearing in her hand as she blinks. She unlocks the cuff, Kyle moving off the couch before he closes his eyes for a moment, and when she blinks, he was already fully dressed. She tries it herself, and he blinks, her clothes now on her body. "So what shall we fuck around with?" asks Kyle as he stand up off the couch, imagining the living room away, leaving the pair in a large empty white room once more.

"How about we imagine a race track, and we'll have a fair race on motorbikes?" asks Yang, Kyle smiling as he nods to the idea, the world around them beginning to form.

**On the Bow of the ship**

"Today's beautiful" spoke Pyrrha as she looks into the blue sky, a few seagulls flying overhead, the white clouds bobbing about overhead.

"Why can't Vale be like this everyday?" asks Jaune as he breaths in the scent of the sea, the smell of the waters breaking into his lungs.

"Remember, we are in the ocean" spoke Glynda Goodwitch from behind, surprising the pair slightly.

"Oh" spoke Jaune simply as he suddenly lays onto the bow of the ship, relaxing as he looks high into the sky, enjoying the pleasant blue sky. Pyrrha joining him as she snuggles up to him, placing her head onto his stomach as she too looked up, enjoying the view. "That cloud looks like a fish" spoke Jaune as he points to a nearby cloud.

"Oh yeah... That one looks like a potato" spoke Pyrrha, pointing to a spud shaped cloud.

**Inside the Dreams Again**

"Ready?" asks Kyle from underneath the black visors obscuring his face, the black helmet blending in.

"Ready!" spoke Yang in turn as they both turn their heads to the light that was beginning to turn yellow. The duo pulls on the accelerator as they speed down the raceway, maneuvering through the curves and swerves like experts, clearing the track as the imaginary crowd in the stands cheer on, the two on the massive stretch away. The sky black as night as Yang pulls out a can, spilling out its contents to the road, Kyle's bike beginning to swerve on the fluid, "Seriously?".

"Yup!" happily beams Yang as she focuses and speeds up, crossing the finish line as she drifts and comes to a grinding halt, watching Kyle's move. The bike topples over as he moves and stands onto its side as it grinds along the road, just as it crosses the finish line, hopping off it as it suddenly explodes inbetween the two, surprising Yang. "Like a boss" spoke Kyle, fist pumping the air.

"I won~" teases Yang, walking over to him, dropping the helmet onto the ground.

"You cheated" spoke Kyle as he removes his own helmet.

"We didn't agree on rules" teases Yang, poking his chest in victory.

"Shall we awaken?" asks Kyle, Yang shaking her head, "Then I shall force you awake" spoke Kyle until a gun forms out of nowhere, the barrel landing onto her face and **BAM**. She shoots up in surprise, realizing she was back in reality, frowning as she pushes Kyle off the bed, him landing onto the ground with a loud **thud**. "Ahah!" cheered Kyle as he popped his head over the side of the bed, seeing a pouting Yang.

"I was enjoying that~" pouted Yang as she looks to him.

"Don't worry, my parents will probably call us by a few times" spoke Kyle kindly.

"Don't you know how to make that happen by yourself?" asks Yang.

"No, but I can ask my parents about it" spoke Kyle in turn as he picks himself off the ground, grabbing his day's clothing before stepping into the bathroom, leaving the door unlocked. The sound of water hitting the ground of the shower alerts Yang about him taking a shower, coyly smiling to herself as she quickly grabs her towel and clothes, stepping into the bathroom.


	33. A Interconnection

"Well, if it isn't you two" spoke Blake as she watches the duo walk over.

"Got sleep?" asks Pyrrha, a smug on her face, the duo unaware of her knowledge.

"Yeah, I got plenty of sleep" spoke Kyle calmly, his face stoic.

"Yang, why didn't you come for breakfast?" asks Ruby, looking up to her sister.

"Well I kind of wasn't hungry, and I wanted more sleep" lied Yang, the group unaware of the truth.

"What's with the smug?" asks Kyle to Pyrrha, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing" spoke Pyrrha calmly as she looks into the distant ocean, watching the waves. He doesn't question her further, rather also looking into the horizon, the ocean blue expanding beyond his sight.

"So what do we do?" asks Nora, who was bored.

"I heard there was some fishing deck, is that true?" asks Kyle, receiving a nod from Weiss, "Then we can fish".

"Fishing?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow, "But it's so boring!".

"Not when you get bites its not" responds Kyle as he sits onto the deck, "But I'll have to wait for another day".

"Why not now?" asks Ruby.

"Just not in the mood" responds Kyle stoicly, watching the ocean waves.

"So bored~" complains Nora as she lazily walks in a circle, truly bored out of her mind.

"There's not much we can do on the ship" sighs Pyrrha, receiving a disappointed grunt from Nora.

"I suppose I could tell a **story**" spoke Kyle with a cheeky grin, Nora suddenly popping her head up.

"Tell!" chants Nora as she sits down before him.

**In Atlas, Unknown Location**

"Alright, we will be entering the ship from the sides, we'll move in via small boats" explains Roman, pointing to the outline of the ship. "You!" points Roman to a lond white fang operative, "You and your team will be entering from the back of the ship, your goal is to capture any hunters on board" commanded Roman, the operative nodding in turn as he jots it down.

"Me and Roman will be attacking from the deck" spoke Cinder, "I want two teams with us when we do", a pair of white fang operatives nodding.

"The remaining teams will be hop in from the sides, quickly capture any students, considering it will be night, it should be easy" spoke Roman, most of the men nodding, however a lone operative not nodding as he knew what was next.

"You will be sneaking in via crate, faked as cargo" spoke Cinder, pointing to the lone operative, the man nodding as he stands up, taking his leave, the bony white mask covering his eyes shining lightly before fading out.

**Back on the ship**

"That's the story" finishes Kyle as he proudly leans back, Nora nodding in excitement.

"What were you up to, really?" asks Pyrrha, her eyes beaming in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"What were you and Yang really up to? We know Yang would've left for breakfast even if she was tired, so what were you two up to?" asks Pyrrha, her face serious.

"You'd call me insane if I did explain it" spoke Kyle, his face stoic.

"We're still not telling though" teased Yang, standing proudly.

"So you guys banged?" asks Blake, causing Kyle to shake his head with a smile.

"Far from it, it had something to do with our minds though" spoke Kyle vaguely, Pyrrha seemingly deep in thought.

"You definitely wouldn't believe us if we did tell though" added in Yang with a teasing smile.

"Just give up, you'll find out soon enough" sighed Kyle, Pyrrha letting out a disappointed sigh.

"So what do we do for the rest of the day?" asks Jaune, looking off into the ocean.

"I don't know" groans Ruby, lazily sitting onto the ground.

**Meanwhile, In a Secure Location, Remnant**

"We will have the technology in two years time" spoke the researcher, looking down to his clipboard, the larger man's back turned to him.

"Excellent, I want to be sure that we achieve Space Surpremacy before the other kingdoms" spoke the man, turning his head to the researcher.

"Of course, when we have the technology, we will be a year away from reaching the moons" spoke the researcher, the man's smirk growing.

"Fantastic, I will increase your funding by 50% to help speed up the process" spoke the man stoicly, watching the massive courtyard, "Now, you may go back".

"Of course" stoicly spoke the researcher as he quickly leaves the room, shutting the door as he does.

"I'll bring the world to my knees" smirked the man to himself quietly, bringing up his cigar.

**Back on the Ship, in the middle of the ocean**

"Isn't there some space race between the kingdoms?" asks Kyle.

"Yes, there is a race to gain space surpremacy between all the kingdoms" spoke Weiss stoicly, looking to the sky.

"What's the point of being first in space?" asks Jaune, completely oblivious to the potential.

"You would A, have the ability to make an interplanetary weapon that would bring the world to it's knees, B, brag about it and tell the other kingdoms to suck it and C, Achieve one big step for the Faunus and humans" spoke Kyle in turn stoicly.

"I'm pretty sure C is the thing that he's talking about" spoke Ruby as she turns to Jaune, who was nodding.

"To be honest, it's looking to be A, considering tensions are rising amongst a pair of the kingdoms, not talking about ours of course" spoke Kyle in turn, the group silent. His subconscious pops up from deep inside his mind, surprising his main conscious, however remembering, "We'll let you know if we'll bring you by at night". "_**Alright**_" mentally thought Kyle as his subconscious dies down, his expression stoic throughout the duration of the brief event. "So.." trails Ruby, hoping someone would speak.

"Tell us what you and Yang were up to" spoke Pyrrha, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Nuh-uh" spoke Kyle in turn, shaking his head.

"Nope" teases Yang.

"Come on!" begs Pyrrha.

"You wouldn't believe me, and it's kind of personal" spoke Kyle.

"It was pretty funny" added in Yang, Kyle's head dropping a little.

"So sex?" asks Pyrrha with a teasing smile.

"No" responds Kyle, shaking his head, "Stop accusing us of sex".

"We won't unless you tell us what you two were up to" teases Blake, looking to him confidently.

"Fine, go ahead, you might've found out" teases Kyle, the two suddenly raising an eyebrow.

"Find out huh?" asks Blake.

"Yeah, but there's something you would have to do for it to work" spoke Kyle stoicly.

"And that is?" asks Pyrrha, raising an eyebrow.

"Everybody sleeps at 9PM, since what we will do will be enjoyable, and you'd want as much time to play with it as possible" spoke Kyle.

"But the first part wasn't fun~" teases Yang.

"Yang, you got to embarrass me infront of them, I'm pretty sure you had your fun" teases Kyle in turn.

"Infront of who?" asks Ruby, clearly curious.

"You'll see, since they'll definitely want to meet you, now that Yang has made them aware of you" spoke Kyle, Ruby tilting her head in curiosity.

"So I have to sleep at nine?" asks Ruby.

"Yeah, if you want to meet 'them'" spoke Kyle, Ruby's head still tilted.

"Who's them?" asks Ruby.

"Follow me so I can tell you" spoke Kyle as he stands up, walking a little aways from the group, Ruby following as she stands before him, "By they, I mean by my deceased family. It sounds crazy, but your sister Yang has literally met them last night, that was why she didn't go for breakfast" spoke Kyle, Ruby's eyes widening.

"Seriously?" asks Ruby, unsure if he was telling the truth.

"Dead serious, no joke intended" spoke Kyle, "So how about it?".

"I guess I'll trust you on it" spoke Ruby calmly, Kyle nodding as they walk back to the group.

"Who is they?" asks Weiss, looking up to Ruby.

"Don't tell her Ruby" spoke Kyle in a commanding tone, Ruby pretending to zip her mouth.

"What's so important about their identities?" asks Weiss, a little annoyed.

"It's personal stuff Weiss, you'll have to wait" responds Kyle as he settles into his seat.

**Later that Day, 8:30PM**

Yang steps out of the showers, dressed and ready as she places her dirty clothes down, before lazily hopping onto the bed, where the boy laid. "I'm gonna read a book" spoke Kyle lazily as he pulls out a book, "_To the Stars"_ readed the title, showing an astronaut looking up into the sky.

"What's that all about?" asks Yang as she snuggles up to his arm, watching.

"It's about a team of astronauts journey throughout the universe, in the middle of a travel to Eve, some catastophic failure in the systems sends them stranded deep in space. They have an oxygen cycle, water cycle, and a garden, but they have to maintain it, and they keep moving deeper into space every day" spoke Kyle, opening up the book halfway, where his bookmark was.

"You like space stuff?" asks Yang, clasping tightly onto his arm.

"It was what I liked before becoming a hunter" spoke Kyle stoicly as he reads the book, occassionally taking his looks from the book and analyzing Yang.

"Is your parents going to be bringing me by too?" asks Yang, looking up to him.

"Yeah, they'll be bringing Ruby as well, I just hope she takes everything in a reasonable way, instead of being in shock" spoke Kyle with a hearty chuckle.

"Wait, they'll be leaving us alone again right?" asks Yang, a smile crawling onto her face.

"Yeah, when they leave we'll be stuck in the blankness again, and no, Ruby's there, so no sex" spoke Kyle as he smiles to himself.

"Fine fine... but we can imagine the space thing from the book!" happily beams Yang, popping her head up.

"Not a bad idea!" happily spoke Kyle as he moves the bookmark into his current page, shutting the book before settling it down.

"Ruby might like it" spoke Yang, "But she's going to imagine something weird".

"Imagine something weird?" asks Kyle, unsure of what she means.

"You'll see" spoke Yang with a coy smile, before pressing her chest up against his arm.

"What are you up to?" asks Kyle with a coy smile, realizing that she was pressing her chest up against his arms in an inappropriate manner.

"Oh nothing~" teases Yang coyly as she leans back, sitting up.

"I don't think you're being honest" spoke Kyle with a bemused grin.

"No I am being honest" lies Yang as she suddenly pulls off her shirt, revealing her bra.

"Then why are you removing your shirt?" asks Kyle with a smile, "You do know we have 15 minutes before we'll both have to sleep".

"I'm not going to have you eat me out" speaks Yang as she unclips her bra, dropping it onto the floor before turning back to him, "Much better".

"I'm not sure if I'm following then" spoke Kyle in all honesty as she presses up against his arm once more, the warmth radiating off her chest.

"Oh it's just I wanted you to enjoy yourself" coyly smiles Yang as she suddenly grabs his left arm, bringing it up to her chest, causing him to smile and raise an eyebrow.

"Really now?" asks Kyle with his warm smile as he moves his hand lightly, the hand pressed inbetween her breasts.

"Yup! Now sit up properly" commanded Yang, causing him to chuckle as he sits up properly, before Yang moves inbetween his legs, back pressed up against his chest.

"Now what?" asks Kyle with a coy smile as he rests his head on her right shoulder.

"Enjoy yourself" replies Yang as she leans back comfortably, feeling his hand sneak up her stomach.

"So you just wanted me to play with your breasts?" asks Kyle, his warmth radiating from his neck as it presses up against her shoulder, his head looking to her.

"Technically" spoke Yang before she lets out a surprised gasp, his hand gently playing with her chest.

"Could've just told me you know" spoke Kyle softly as he presses his head up against hers, hearing her breaths as he continued on, "Enjoy it before we sleep".

"You tease" joked Yang before she gasps once more, his hand pulling her chest gently.

"Me, a tease?" asks Kyle with his warm smile, continuing to play with her.

"Yeah, tease" joked Yang, looking over to his brown eyes as his hand still played on.

"How am I a tease?" asks Kyle, his warm smile still on his face.

"You don't let me play~" pouts Yang, Kyle chuckling.

"You'll get your time" spoke Kyle as he kisses her, their lips meeting, his hands still working. 

"How do I know you're not lieing?" asks Yang with a coy smile, leaning back.

"I guess you could gro... Okay you beat me to it" spoke Kyle as her hand moves to his crotch.

"I beated you~" teased Yang, Kyle chuckling as she begins to play with his crotch, his hands still playing with her chest, however his head paying attention to the clock.

"I hate to ruin your fun, but the... hey what are you doing?" asks Kyle as he suddenly turns his head, feeling the prescence of Yang's hand in his pants.

"Enjoying myself~" teased Yang as she began to grope him, causing him to let out a sigh.

"It's time we sleep, my parents will be expecting us" spoke Kyle with a disappointed sigh.

"Aww~" groaned Yang as she moves her hand out of his pants, his hands moving away from her chest.

"We'll have time tomorrow night" reassured Kyle as he lays onto the bed in his usual position, Yang joining him.

"Take off your t-shirt" commanded Yang suddenly, "Its only right for you to also not have a shirt on".

"Be that way" smiled Kyle as he quickly removes his shirt, throwing it onto the floor before Yang's back presses up against his chest. His free left arm moving across her breasts as he brings her in, the two soon drifiting to sleep, eager to get started.

**Inside the White Empty Space**

"Hello Yang, hey son!" beams the man from his arm-chair as he motions the familiar duo over, the pair sitting onto the couch alongside one another.

"Hey dad" spoke Kyle with his usual warm smile, the man smiling back.

"Hello" adds in Yang with her usual up-beat attitude.

"You know we ARE missing someone, Ruby" spoke Kyle, his dad raising an eyebrow in turn, "Yang's sister".

"Oh right!" spoke the man before he shuts his eyes, seemingly focusing, Kyle and Yang looking into the distance as Ruby had suddenly appeared, the small girl's back turned to them.

"Sis!" yelled Yang as she waves at the girl, who turns around to the voice of her sister, her face of confusion as she quickly runs over, staring at the older man.

"You must be Ruby" spoke the man with his warm smile.

"Ruby, my father, Dad, Ruby" spoke Kyle quickly, Ruby's face managing to turn stoic as she sits alongside Yang.

"She's a quiet one?" asks his father.

"She's nervous" spoke Yang, turning back to the nodding man.

"We'll give her a few minutes, in the meanwhile, what have you two been up to?" asks his father, the man comfortably leaning back onto the arm-chair.

"We're still on our way to Atlas" sighed Kyle, "and it's boring".

Yang suddenly nudges him, his head shooting to her, "Aren't you going to ask?".

"Oh right, Dad?" asks Kyle, turning to his father.

"Yes?" asks Kyle's father in turn, leaning off his seat.

"How do you do this? Like, make a blank white room where our imagination can run wild?" asks Kyle, hoping for an explanation.

"I thought you would ask!" spoke his dad with a chuckle, before quickly recomposing himself, "It will take practice to achieve this amount of mind-connection stability".

"So how do you do it?" asks Kyle once more, his father taking a moment to come up with an explanation.

"For a normal person to perform this sort of thing, one must use their aura, interconnecting one another's aura, which in turn helps connect the consciouses together, it is hard to do before sleeping, and near impossible when awake" spoke his father, Kyle taking a moment to process the information.

"Then how do you do it?" asks Yang, the man chuckling.

"I suppose Kyle never told you of my profession. I work as an Aura-Instructor, I train other individuals in regards with the use of aura, from simple abilities such as defense and offense, to complicated mind manipulation" spoke his father, Yang seemingly lost, "I deal with aura all the time".

"Oh" spoke Yang, Ruby quietly listening in as she attempts to process what was happening.

"Hey Ruby?" asks Kyle suddenly, peeking over.

"Huh?" asks Ruby, her silver eyes meeting with his.

"Watch this" spoke Kyle as she watches his expression go stoic and his eyes shutting. Everyone blinks, and suddenly they are inside a spacecraft, outside the windows of the craft, revealing Remnant.

"Woah!" suddenly spoke Ruby as she looks around at the marvelous scene around her.

"Your imagination can form into reality here" explained Kyle's father, Ruby nodding eagerly as she focuses her imagination.

"A plate of cookies?" asks Kyle as he watches the plate of cookies form on the table, Ruby eagerly grabbing them and biting into them.

"Those aren't going to appear in real-life, so enjoy it while you still can" teases Yang, suddenly in the corner of the table, cookies beginning to appear.

"Try not to drown us in cookies" spoke Kyle as he turns back to his father, "Where's Charles and mom?".

"They're with their afterlife, can't elaborate, Lord Monty forbids us from saying more" spoke his father, Kyle nodding.

"So why'd you want to bring Ruby?" asks Yang, looking over.

"I wanted to ask her some questions" spoke Kyle's Father, the girl in question popping her head out of the mound of cookies.

"Like?" asks Kyle, his left arm moving along to Yang's left shoulder, pulling her in.

"Ruby, what do you think of my son?" asks his father, Kyle gaining a disapproving look.

Ruby swallows down her mouthful of cookies, before opening her mouth to speak, "He's alright for the most part, funny here and there. A little sexual in his jokes, pretty flirty with Yang, and kind of overdo stuff, like using an airhorn to wake me up!" yells Ruby as she hops out of the mound of cookies, landing inbetween Kyle and Yang, surprising them,"Curse you!" childishly complains Ruby as she jokingly throws her fist at his face.

"He's known to overdo things, such as using his semblance to find out about things" spoke Kyle's father, shooting Kyle a dirty look, the poor boy squinching back into the couch.

"When has this become picking on me" childishly groans Kyle, his eyes shut as he playfully leans back.

"Anyways, Ruby" spoke Kyle's father, his expression much more serious, "Are you single?".

"No, I'm dating someone" spoke Ruby as she takes a cookie out of her mountain of cookies, biting down into it.

"I'll show" spoke Kyle as he shuts his eyes, suddenly a Weiss stopping before the four present members, stoicly looking to them, "Ta-da".

"You are dating another girl?" asks Kyle's father to Ruby, the girl nodding happily in response, "Who is she?".

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust company" spoke Kyle, his father's eyes widening.

"Really now?" asks his father, the trio nodding in response. Suddenly the watch on his father's wrist goes off, quickly looking to it before giving a disappointed sigh, "I have to leave back for the afterlife, looks like Lord Monty is calling".

"I understand" spoke Kyle as he looks somewhat disappointed.

"Next time we'll bring the Weiss girl by" spoke his father with a smug, before running off into the distance, suddenly dissipating out of existence.

"And now we are free to fuck around" spoke Yang happily as she hops up, suddenly imagining out her bike, the vehicle dropping down before her.

"What are you planning?" asks Kyle, suddenly a massive cookie dropping behind him.

"Just going for a ride" replies Yang as she accelerates off, driving down an lone forest road that she had imagined, imagining a cool breeze hitting her as she drove. Her jacket flowed along in the imaginary wind as she speeded down the road, unaware of what was to happen. Her yellow mane flowed along beautifully with the wind, her smile on her face as she drove down the road, suddenly the ground shaking as a large gust of wind flies over head, causing her to look up. Right above her, a military attack craft was flying upside down, the familiar figure saluting down to her with a joking smile. "I had to attack Ruby's massive cookie, so I got a military jet" smiled Kyle upside down as he watches her bemused grin. The jet suddenly roars ahead as it does half a loop, now flying straight away from her as she refocuses to the road, "Holy shit!" yelled Yang as she immediately hops off her bike, the vehicle slamming into the massive cookie before exploding. The massive cookie was roughly humanoid, turning around in surprise, Ruby happily sitting atop of it's head as it looked down to Yang menacingly. "Fear my cookie!" evilly yells Ruby from atop her monster cookie, the beast roaring in unison.

"Fear my missiles!" yelled from before her as she looks down in surprise, the military jet firing away a pair of missiles, heading straight for the cookie beast.

"Not the missiles!" yelled Ruby as she playfully dives onto the cookie monster's head, the missiles slamming into the cookie beast's arm, the massive chunk beginning to crack. "_**Wow, they ended up blowing up my bike to fight each other?"**_ wonders Yang, watching the fight between the jet and the beast. "_**I want in"**_ thought Yang happily as she quickly imagines in a tank, playfully hopping in as she begins firing at the monster before her. "A tank!?" yelled Ruby in surprise as the cookie beast attempts to stomp onto the tank, the tank backing up so the feet misses it by a few feet, before firing a shell, slamming it into the cookie beast's ankle.

"No, not cookie!" yelled Ruby in sorrow as she watches her beast stumble back in pain, the ankle badly cracked, the arm near breaking off.

"Suck it cookie!" yelled Kyle as he bails out of his jet suddenly, the aircraft slamming into the beast, exploding in a great force as it's payload detonated, shattering the cookie's arm and severely cracking it's head.

"Aha!" yelled Yang as she fires a shell at the head of the cookie beast, the beasts head near breaking point as it stumbles backwards in pain, Ruby scrambling off it's head.

"Boom!" yelled Kyle as he imagines in a missile, picking it up and tossing it at the cookie beast, hitting it directly in the head as the missile explodes, the head cracking into hundreds of chunks as they begin to fall down, Ruby parachuting away from the falling mass, "Curse you!" yelled Ruby playfully, just as the duo hop onto a sports bike, Yang speeding away from the falling mass.

"Speed up!" yelled Kyle as he held on tightly, the chunks of cookies slamming a little behind them. She accelerates the bike to it's maximum potential, the front wheel shooting up as she leans forward, the bike's front wheel landing onto the ground once more as they begin to make distance between them and the cookie chunks. "We win!" yelled Yang as she throws her fist happily into the air, suddenly her back beginning to feel moist. "Wha?" blurts out Yang as she turns her head, not to see the boy, but only to see a writhing black mass, black oozing out as she immediately hops off the bike in fear, the mass screaming before she imagines the bike exploding, the mass caught in the massive inferno.

"What the fuck is that?" panicks Yang as she gasps in a breath, Ruby landing next to her, equally surprised to see the burning black mass.

"It burns!" yelled from inside the black mass, causing the two to smile as they watch the mass squirm in pain.

"That's what you get Kyle!" yelled Yang as she crosses her arm in victory.

"What are you talking about?" asks from behind her, Kyle walking up to them.

"Wait, if we aren't him, then who imagined that thing!" yelled Yang as she points to the writhing black mass, the being still burning in the massive inferno.

"Me" spoke Kyle with a coy smile.

"You fucking scared me!" yelled Yang as she punches him across the face, knocking him back onto the ground.

"Hehe" spoke Kyle, his face in a cheeky grin, however a small bruise on his left cheek, "You have a mean right hook".

"Really? How strong of a kick do I have?" yells Ruby jokingly as she kicks him, Kyle's grin still on his face as he lets out an **oof**, jerking back in pain.

"Okay, let's try not to play beat Kyle senseless" spoke Kyle as he lets out a cough, before attempting to get onto his feet.

"Then why don't we play something **else?**" asks Yang coyly as her left hand shoots into his crotch, suddenly beginning to rub him.

"Ruby's still here" spoke Kyle with a bemused smile, Yang however not stopping as Ruby looks away, blushing.

"So? It's better when someone watches" coyly speaks Yang, Kyle laughing.

"I didn't know you were one for having people watch, stop" speaks Kyle nicely as he gently moves her hand away from his crotch.

"Fine,fine" lets up Yang as she sighs, moving her hand back, "So what now?".

"It burns!" yelled from the inferno once more, the black mass still burning.

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Kyle, the mass still continuing to burn.

"How about we fight a clone of you?" asks Yang.

"I don't think I can handle fighting myself" sighed Kyle, Yang looking a little frightened.

"Well, too late" spoke Yang as Ember Celica forms onto her hand, the weapons already in weapon-form.

"Goddamnit" sighed Kyle as he extends out his baton, the doppelganger calmly walking to him. Suddenly a doppelganger Yang appears alongside him, followed by a doppelganger Ruby, now the match fair.

"Well, Ruby fight Yang, Yang fight me, I fight Ruby" spoke Kyle, "None of us can handle fighting ourselves".

"Come on" taunted the doppelganger Kyle, motioning them in, Yang suddenly launching forward as she attempts to punch, Ember Celica clashing with the baton.

**In Reality, Ruby and Weiss's Cabin**

Weiss groggily opens her eyes, a red tint in the air as she turns to a glowing Ruby, the girl soundly asleep as she laid there, her aura flared. "_**What the?"**_ thought Weiss as she leans in, the red tint of the aura surrounding Ruby clearly present. "_**Why is her aura flared?"**_ wondered Weiss as she suddenly speaks up, "Ruby?".

**Inside the Mind Connection**

"Ruby?" shoots overhead loudly, Ruby looking up in surprise as the doppelganger Yang hits her, sending her flying back.

"Weiss?" asks Ruby suddenly, dissipating from the room, now the teams unfair, however doppelganger Ruby also fades out of existence, the match fair once more.

"Looks like Ruby got woken up!" yelled Kyle as his baton smashed with Ember Celica, feeling reluctant with every swing.

"That reminds me, when are we waking up?" asks Yang calmly as she ducks below a sloppy baton swing, quickly throwing up a right hook, before giving a strong punch to the doppelganger's gut, the boy leaning forward in pain. She finishes him off with a punch to the back of the head, Ember Celica's force slamming the boy's head into the ground, effectively making her the victor. He swipes low with his right leg, knocking the girl off her feet as he forms the baton to a rifle quickly, leveling the rifle onto her head before the aura was about to flare on, firing as the bullet passes neatly into her head, the body stopping all movement. "You'd do that to me?" asks Yang, a little surprised of his actions.

"Of course not!" yelled Kyle as he threw his baton onto the ground, running over to her and scooping her into his arms.

"Then why'd you execute her?" asks Yang, gulping down at the sight of her dead doppelganger.

"She wasn't you, and she would've tried to hurt you" spoke Kyle with a sweet smile, leaning in for a kiss as she in turn leans in. The two meeting lips as usual, then locking as they hold the embrace, Yang's hand once more moving to his crotch, beginning to rub. "You really want to bang again?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow as he leans back, imagining a chair as his body falls into the chair comfortably.

"Yup! And there's nothing you can do about it!" cheered Yang as she removes her clothing quickly, this time bunching her panties into a ball and placing it into Kyle's mouth, silencing him once more.

"You don't get to move either" spoke Yang, Kyle nodding response as she began unzipping his pants. She suddenly drops to her knees, her face on par with his crotch, a coy smile working onto her face as he raises an eyebrow at her, before his head shoots back, "_**Holy crap, that feels good"**_ thought Kyle as he bites down into the panties, unable to move as an invisible force locks his arms and legs to the chair, Yang continuing on without interruption, her tongue twisting about. "_**Oh my god"**_ his mind thrown into disarray as she continued on below, his arms tensing up, however unable to move against the invisible force, his eyes shot open. "_**This isn't bad"**_ thought Yang as she pulls her head up slowly, before standing up, his breaths surprised and deep. She quickly sits atop of his lap, coyly teasing as she grinds about, "_**Yea just keep on teasing, You're lucky that this invisible force is stopping me from groping you"**_ mentally thought Kyle as she leans back comfortably, pushing herself up against him. "This is nice" teased Yang as she continued to slide atop of his crotch, feeling Kyle take another breath. "Wouldn't you enjoy it if I put it in huh?" teases Yang once more, causing Kyle to bite down on the panties, smiling all the while. "_**Be that way"**_ thought Kyle as he lets out a sigh, letting her enjoy herself as she played about. Suddenly his eyes shoot open in surprise, "_**And of course, she puts me into her without telling"**_ thought Kyle as a wave of pleasure hits him hard, his head relaxing back onto the couch as she continued to move. "Is it like this in real life?" speaks Yang with a teasing smile, unaware of the truth about first times. "_**First times suck for women" **_mentally spoke Kyle as she moved up and down slowly, himself letting out a breath every time she does so. "Kyle" softly spoke Yang as she turns over, so that her body faced his own, this time allowing her body to rest up against him as her hips continued to move comfortably. He only lets out a breath, as the panties restricted him from speaking, his eyes open and locked with her own. She suddenly pulls the panties out of his mouth, his ragged breaths becoming more audible as she speaks, "Enjoying yourself?".

"Definitely" spoke Kyle with a warm smile, letting her lips press up with his as he began to feel her tense up. "Your bodies tensing up, about to finish?" asks Kyle, his voice hurried.

"Yes~" weakly spoke Yang as she continued to move.

"Well, I'm about to too" spoke Kyle as he frowns and forces his eyes shut briefly.

**Meanwhile, In Ruby and Weiss's Room**

"Why was your aura flared while you slept?" asks Weiss, Ruby looking dumbfounded.

"My aura was flared?" asks Ruby, her voice equally confused.

"Yes you dunce! Your aura was flared, I could see it when I woke up" spoke Weiss, shaking her head.

"Well, it's probably because of the thing Kyle told me to do" spoke Ruby calmly, Weiss raising an eyebrow.

"What did he tell you?" asks Weiss, leaning in.

"Can't tell, but you'll find out tonight!" teases Ruby as she kisses Weiss, the two locking lips once more.

**Meanwhile, the Mind Connection**

"Goddamn, we should wake up" tiredly and weakly spoke Kyle as he rubs the back of the exhausted blonde, who's body was completely limp and pressed up against his.

"Yeah, let's wake up" spoke Yang in turn, just as she began to feel the connection shake, soon her eyes lazily opening it to feel the familiar warmth.

"Awake now?" asks Kyle from behind, his chest still pressed up against her own.

"Yeah" replies Yang as she relaxes once more, taking in a deep breath.

"Well you had your fun, you're lucky Weiss woke Ruby up" spoke Kyle with his warm smile, his arm playing with her chest weakly.

"Aww, why can't we have real fun?" asks Yang with a weak pout, still waking up.

"You do know that first times will hurt" spoke Kyle grimly.

"What?" asks Yang, turning her head.

"First times will hurt. Theirs a flesh wall inside your vagina, and well, if I penetrate you, it will tear it and it will suck, and you will bleed" spoke Kyle grimly, "Thus why I was reluctant whenever you wanted to bang".

"I mean, I could just take painkillers" spoke Yang, looking to him.

"I know, but it pains me to know I hurt you" spoke Kyle as he yawns, awakening himself a little more as he sits up, stretching his arms upwards.

"I can handle it" retaliates Yang as she sits up, clasping onto his side.

"So what do we do today?"

**Author's Note – And that's this chapter! Hope you enjoyed, feel free to follow/favorite, and most of all, Leave a review, help improve the writing!**

**Side Note- The story has passed 10k views, Holy crap! I didn't think that so many individuals would read this, and for that I'd like to thank every single one of you for reading the story! Thanks again! -Goodnames_Alltaken**


	34. A Horror for the Fearless

"No clue" spoke Kyle as he threw his hands behind his head, rubbing the back of his head.

"This stupid ship is boring" complains Yang as she climbs out of the bed, walking to grab her clothing.

"We'll be here for another two days" sighed Kyle as he too, climbs out of the bed, lazily walking to grab his clothing.

"Great..." groans Yang as she hops into the shower, shutting the door behind her without locking as usual.

"It's fantastic, two more days of nothing but awkward chit chat" spoke Kyle as he picks up his towel, then walking into the shower.

**Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss's Room**

"Weiss I'm bored~" complained Ruby as she laid backwards onto the bed, her hands outstretched.

"Well I am to, so stop complaining you dunce!" replied Weiss annoyingly as she places her hands to her hips.

"I want to do something" spoke Ruby as she suddenly bolts up to a sitting position, placing on her puppy eyes to Weiss, Weiss shifting nervously and uncomfortably.

"Stop doing that, I don't know what to do" nervously spoke Weiss as she rubs her forearm, letting out a relieved sigh as Ruby's puppy eyes disappear.

"How about we go over to Yang's room?" asks Ruby, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Why would we want to go there?" asks Weiss in turn, raising an eyebrow as she knows that Kyle and Yang weren't exactly her type of person.

"Well, we can talk" explains Ruby, Weiss opening her mouth to argue.

"Then we could just go to Pyrrha and Jaune" replies Weiss with a frown, causing Ruby to raise an eyebrow.

"We can get them to also go to Yang's room too" replies Ruby, Weiss taking another moment to think.

"Ruby.." started Weiss, "Please?" begs Ruby suddenly, bringing out one of the best puppy eyes she could manage, Weiss nervously rubbing her forearm.

"Fine" gives in Weiss, unable to hold herself against Ruby's silver puppy eyes.

"Let's go!" happily exclaims Ruby as she suddenly flies to the door, managing to grab Weiss's arm just as she passed her, the heiress being tugged after her as she runs through the narrow corridor.

"Ruby stop running!" exclaims Weiss as she struggles to keep up, the girl slowing down, allowing her to keep up as they turn the corner, the cabin they were attempting to reach coming to view. Ruby stops suddenly, Weiss stumbling and hitting against her back, however Ruby not falling as she gently knocks on the metallic door, the door opening to reveal the green eye, "Hello Ruby" spoke Pyrrha as she swings the door open, revealing a Jaune in his usual casual standing behind Pyrrha.

"Hi Pyrrha!" happily beams Ruby as she casually waves to Jaune, the boy waving back.

"Can we help you?" asks Pyrrha kindly, Ruby taking a moment to think of a proper way to ask.

"Well me and Weiss were going to Yang's room because we're bored, and I wanted to know if you guys also wanted to go?" asks Ruby, Pyrrha seemingly in thought.

"Want to go Jaune?" asks Pyrrha as she turns around, the boy nodding in response.

"Sure, I mean we don't have anything to do either way" spoke Jaune from behind, walking up to the door, Pyrrha turning her head.

"Sure, we'll go along" spoke Pyrrha as she steps out, Jaune following as he shuts the door, the four walking back to the room they wish to enter. "So how's it been for you two?" asks Jaune, Weiss thinking up a response.

"It's been fine" spoke Weiss stoicly as Ruby hugs onto her arm, the heiress smiling as they turn the corner, the two familiar individuals standing in the corridor, shutting the door to the cabin.

"Hey sis!" happily beams Yang as she throws her hands to her hips in a confident posture, the smaller girl brightening up.

"Hi Yang!" happily beamed Ruby in turn before asking, "Where are you guys going?".

"Breakfast" spoke Yang.

"I didn't get to eat much yesterday, and I'm still hungry" added in Kyle as the cabin door clicks shut, his head turning to them.

"Oh right breakfast" spoke Jaune, facepalming lightly.

"Shall we head to breakfast?" asks Pyrrha to the group, everyone nodding.

"Well let's go already" spoke Kyle as he began making his way down the tight corridor.

**Meanwhile, In a secure Location, Remnant**

"So how about it?" asks the man in the armani suit, the larger man's back still turned.

"Sounds like a deal, it is about time we bring the humans onto their knees" spoke the larger man, turning around as his dog ears twitch slightly, the other faunus nodding.

"We'll get started on the weapon" spoke the faunus in the armani suit, the other man nodding.

"I'll be funding you, I expect it ready by the time we are able to reach space" spoke the dog-eared man, the other faunus nodding as he turns to leave, his tail following after. Just as the man in the armani suit leaves, a scientist walks in, clearly confused of the other man, however not questioning it. "What's the status?" asks the larger man, turning his head.

"We have successfully made a oxygen cycle for the crew" spoke the scientist, the man nodding, "We will need more of the material for the body of the craft".

"Is the amount I gave you not enough?" asks the man, the scientist shaking his head.

"Unfortunantly it's only half of what we need" spoke the scientist.

"That's fine, I'll get the material for you by the end of the week" spoke the man, the scientist nodding before he was about to take his leave, "It's about time us Faunus rise above the humans, correct?".

"Yes, we've been waiting for this, far too long" spoke the scientist as he continues out, shutting the glass door behind him as he enters the massive elevator.

**Meanwhile, on the ship, middle of the ocean**

He had been silent the entire time as he quietly ate his breakfast, he hadn't even speak once ever since he started eating, the group carrying on without him. "Kyle, you've been silent, is everything alright?" asks Pyrrha, suddenly causing him to pop his head up as he swallows his food.

"Yeah, I was just hungry and didn't feel like talking" spoke Kyle calmly as he bites down on another piece of his food, leaving one last bit of food on the plate.

"Like we're going to believe that" adds in Yang teasingly.

"Well you better, cause there's no other truth than that" spoke Kyle as he bites down on the final piece of his food, swallowing it down, "I didn't pay attention to whatever you were talking about, so what were you guys talking about?".

"Oh nothing" smirks Yang as she looks away, Kyle raising an eyebrow.

"I don't believe you, now you guys eat up already" replies Kyle as he leans back, content with his breakfast. The group begin eating their food silently, Kyle staring out of the small window, looking to the deep blue. "_**What I'd pay to look into the deep blue"**_ thought Kyle absent mindedly as he stares on to the waves, the occasional fish's outline appearing briefly before disappearing. "Kyle?" asks Yang as she begins waving her hand infront of his face, Kyle immediately snapping out of his absent minded state.

"Yea?" asks Kyle as he appears to be back on Remnant, turning to meet Yang's eyes.

"See? You did it again, you just suddenly go quiet" spoke Yang, confidently crossing her arms.

"Sorry, Daydreaming" spoke Kyle as he rubs the back of his head, before taking on final glimpse out of the window.

"Daydreaming of what?" asks Weiss, raising an eyebrow.

"What I'd pay to look deep into the ocean with my eyes" spoke Kyle in turn, his face stoic.

"What's the ocean like?" asks Ruby, Kyle earning a smug.

"Blue, look out the window" smugged Kyle, his face locked in the expression as Yang shakes her head while smiling, understanding the joke.

"No I mean like, underneath the ocean" explained Ruby.

"I know, I was just making a joke" spoke Kyle, Ruby's face still confused, "Nevermind".

"So, what are we going to do?" asks Yang.

"Go to your room" spoke Ruby with a excited expression.

"It's going to be packed out the asshole" spoke Kyle, "The cabins are small".

"We'll all fit" spoke Ruby, crossing her arms across her chest confidently.

"If you say so" replies Kyle as he stands up, ready to take his leave.

"Let's go!" happily beams Ruby as she hops out of her seat, following after the duo walking out. The group soon pack into the cabin, everyone comfortably sitting on the bed. 

"Now what?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know" replies Ruby as she carelessly shrugs, Kyle letting out a sigh.

"How about a game?" asks Pyrrha, a cheeky smile on her face.

"I'm down, as long as it isn't truth or dare" spoke Kyle, spitting his tongue out at her.

"So, what to play?" asks Pyrrha, raising an eyebrow.

"How about a Would You Rather?" asks Yang, everyone nodding in turn.

"Let's do it" cheers Ruby as she asks, "Weiss, would you rather. Be stuck in a room for a day with Yang, or be stuck in a room for a day with Jaune".

"Yang" responds Weiss carelessly as she adjusts comfortably in her seat, before turning. "Pyrrha, would you rather. Be caught sleeping with Ren, or be caught sleeping with Kyle".

"With Kyle, because Nora would kill me if you caught me" spoke Pyrrha with a small blush.

"What tells you I wouldn't kill you?" asks Yang, smiling as she raises an eyebrow.

"You'd only make fun of me" replies Pyrrha before asking, "Would you rather, find Kyle having an affair with another girl, or find Kyle having an affair with a dude".

"I'm not gay for the record" adds in Kyle calmly, the group giggling.

"I'd prefer to know that he's straight over the fact that he was gay, but either way, I'd kill him" replies Yang, Kyle gulping nervously.

"Ruby, would you rather, Lose Weiss and be able to eat as many cookies as you want, or Never eat another cookie ever again but you get to keep Weiss" asks Yang, Ruby taking the question very deep in thought.

"I could always have crackers, so I want Weiss" replies Ruby as she grabs Weiss and pulls her in for a tight hug. "Jaune, would you rather, have Kyle make fun of you for an hour, or have Yang make fun of you for an hour".

"I'd rather have Yang make fun of me, Kyle's ones are just sexual" nervously speaks Jaune, Kyle letting out a chuckle.

"Kyle, would you rather, Have grown up without your mom, or have grown up without your dad?" asks Jaune, forgetting about his past.

"I grew up without either one" spoke Kyle, raising an eyebrow,"But if only one of them died, I'd go with not having my mom". He takes a moment to think up a question, suddenly turning to Pyrrha, "Would you rather, find out that Jaune hates you, or find out that Jaune was cheating on you?".

"I'd rather know that he cheated on me then know he hates me" speaks Pyrrha calmly, taking a moment to think up a question. "Kyle, would you rather, Die a slow and painful death, but look extremely awesome as you die, or would you rather die quickly and painlessly, and look terrible" asks Pyrrha, Kyle quick with his answer.

"I want to look awesome when I die" replies Kyle with his confident smile. "Yang, would you rather, lose me so that Ruby and Weiss can stay together happily, or keep me and Weiss and Ruby breaks up?" asks Kyle with a smug, desired to see a response.

Yang seems extremely reluctant with an answer, infact some would say she was taking a little too seriously. "_**I mean, Ruby and Weiss would take me nicely, I think. But I mean, Kyle's nice too, and he seems to not mind Ruby so we could take her in if she breaks up. I..."**_ thought Yang as she seems to be extremely deep in thought, however soon coming up with a solution.

"I'd rather lose you, cause I couldn't bear watching my sister be miserable" sighs Yang, Kyle nodding in response. "_**Just as I expected"**_ thought Kyle as he awaits once more. "Ruby, would you rather, be caught in bed with Weiss by me, or be caught in bed with Weiss by Kyle?" asks Yang, smirking to herself.

"Obviously you" replies Ruby, Kyle letting out a chuckle at the question. "Jaune, would you rather, Sleep with Velvet, or sleep with Blake?".

"Oh snap!" yells Kyle suddenly, turning to a blushing Jaune. 

"Well which one lady-killer?" teases Yang as she leans in.

"I guess Velvet?" replies Jaune with his mad blush.

"Of course, the innocent one" teases Kyle, "Blake would lead the sexual encounter if you slept with her".

"This is why I prefer Yang over you" replies Jaune with his mad blush.

"Or you just like staring at her chest" teases Kyle once more, earning a slap from Pyrrha.

"Stop teasing him" frowns Pyrrha, Kyle chuckling as he rubs his cheek, which was redding from the slap.

"Alright, sorry Jauney" replies Kyle as he continues to rub his pained cheek, the mark present.

"Kyle, Would you rather, Sleep with Weiss, or sleep with Ruby?" asks Jaune, desiring for revenge.

"Well if I slept with Ruby, Yang and Weiss would murder me for stealing Ruby's innocence" jokes Kyle, "Weiss would murder me about it whenever I bring it up, but then Ruby would also kill me for stealing her innocence, but in the end of it all, I'd sleep with Weiss, only because it would be less of a hassle to deal with the consequences". Weiss is blushing lightly, Ruby seems to be shooting Jaune a dirty look, Jaune nervously looking back.

"Weiss, would you rather, end up sleeping with Jaune, or end up sleeping with Ren?" asks Kyle, smirking confidently.

Weiss is blushing once more, "I'd sleep with Ren, IF I HAD TO" yelled Weiss angrily at the final part, making it clear she didn't want to. "Ruby, would you rather, save Jaune and Kyle dies, or Save Kyle and Jaune dies?".

"I'd save Kyle because Yang would kill me if I didn't, not saying I wouldn't want to save Jaune" nervously spoke Ruby, everyone seemingly amused.

"Yang, would you rather, end up in a awkward public situation with Kyle, or end up in an awkward public situation with Blake?" asks Ruby, "By that I mean like get caught doing something sexual".

"With Kyle obviously, he's scary as fuck when he shoots his looks" replies Yang, "But I still like him" as she hugs onto his right arm.

"Boo~" jokes Kyle, "Too Spooky for you".

"Kyle?" asks Yang, looking to him, "Would you rather, end up in a threesome with me and Pyrrha, or end up in a threesome with me and Blake?".

"Seriously?" asks Kyle, "Well this game to a quick turn, now I'm being asked for a threesome preference".

"Well, you have to answer" speaks Pyrrha, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's a tough one" speaks Kyle as he bits his lower lip, drowning in thoughts, "Probably Blake and you, since it'll certainly be something" teases Kyle with a confident smirk, "Two Dominant ladies and one willing man". "Weiss, would you rather, be stuck in a cave with Jaune for a week, or be stuck with Ruby on a nevermore's nest for a week?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd rather be stuck with Ruby on a nevermore's nest" replies Weiss stoicly as she turns to Yang. The group carries on throughout the day, soon the ocean dark, as the sky was, the moon moving overhead, Kyle speaking up, "It's night, we should all return to the cabins and sleep".

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" happily exclaims Ruby as she hops off the bed, leaving as Weiss follows, then Jaune & Pyrrha leaving after, leaving the duo in the cabin once more.

"Alright, we'll try to setup a connection" spoke Kyle as he grabs his nightwear, reaching over for his towel.

"Flare our aura while we sleep right?" asks Yang as she picks out her nightwear.

"Yeah, no need for anything to much, just a little aura is needed and we should be able to connect" replies Kyle as he leans back, holding his items as he opens the door into the bathroom, stepping in.

"Good, too much aura from me will burn down the ship" jokes Yang as she leans to her towel snatching it.

"The ships mostly metal, I don't think you'd burn it down, I think you'd blow a hole in it" spoke Kyle from inside the bathroom, Yang soon joining him.

**Ruby and Weiss's Cabin**

"Ruby, we shouldn't" reluctantly spoke Weiss, not a fan of the idea that Ruby had suggested.

"Why?" asks Ruby, peering to the heiress.

"You're a minor, we're not of legal age yet" argues Weiss as she sits onto the bed, Ruby sliding over to her side.

"Please?" asks Ruby, bringing out her puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Ruby but no" responds Weiss, making herself clear.

"Aww" disappointingly sighs Ruby, watching as Weiss gently lays herself onto the bed, bringing out a book, flipping through to her bookmark.

"Ruby, I'm not saying I wouldn't like to, but you're underaged, and I am too" spoke Weiss calmly as she readed on through the book, occassionally looking to Ruby.

"Fine, but can we try something?" asks Ruby, pleading to Weiss with her puppy eyes.

"No Ruby" sighed Weiss as she places in her bookmark, shutting the book.

"But..." pleaded Ruby, "Ruby, I suppose we could try something when I'm 18" gives in Weiss.

"When's your birthday?" asks Ruby, raising an eyebrow.

"December 23rd, why do you ask?" asks Weiss, raising an eyebrow as she places her book down.

"Oh it's just that..."

**Kyle and Yang's Cabin**

"It's that for Christmas my parents wanted me and Ruby to stop by for the holidays, they were also wondering if you'd like to join us" asks Yang as she looked up to him, his face locked in it's usual warm smile.

"I'd love to" replies Kyle as he looks down to meet her lilac eyes, Yang smiling all the while.

"Great! I can tell them the good news!" happily beams Yang as she grabs her tablet, opening it as she begins to type in her message. "_He said he'd love to"_ readed her message to her parents.

"_Excellent, Ruby's also bringing hers so we'll get the guest rooms ready" _readed the response.

"_No need, we can sleep together"_ replies Yang.

"_I'm not sure if I'm going to let that happen"_ readed her parent's response.

"_We don't do that sort of stuff like the others Dad"_ readed her final response.

"_I'll be the judge of that, until then I'll prepare the guest room"_ readed her father's final response. "_**Be that way"**_ mentally yelled Yang as she shuts her tablet with a frown, Kyle peering over curiosily.

"Something the matter? You look upset" asks Kyle from the bed just as Yang hops onto the bed.

"It's nothing" angrily flared Yang, Kyle seemingly reluctant.

"Alright if you don't want to talk about it" concludes Kyle as he flares his aura lightly, a very small hint of brown in the air as he comfortably lays into the bed. Yang lazily snuggles up to him and flares her aura lightly, an extra amount of warmth radiating off her body. "Your aura making you warmer than usual" spoke Kyle as he moves his arm back slightly, adjusting his position.

"Is that a good thing?" asks Yang as she peers over to him, his eyes on par with hers.

"It's a great thing" replies Kyle kindly as his arm places itself across her waist, pulling her in for the usual embrace.

"Aren't we going to drain all our aura if we keep it up all night?" asks Yang as she shifts comfortably deeper into his chest.

"I'm prety sure that as soon as we sleep our aura will stop flaring, and our minds will hopefully be connected" spoke Kyle softly as his left hand moves across her cheek softly.

"Well, night" speaks Yang as she shuts her eyes, quietly laying there as the pair soon drift to sleep, unaware of the horror awaiting.

**Ruby and Weiss's Cabin**

"What are you reading?" asks Weiss as she peers over to Ruby, who seems to be reading a book on the bed.

"It's a story" replies Ruby vaguely as she flips a page to her book.

"What's the story about?" asks Weiss as she walks over, laying herself onto the bed besides Ruby.

"It's about a hunter, and how he was faced with many challenges to save his family from the Grimm" replies Ruby as she continued to read the book, flipping the page every so often.

"May I read?" asks Weiss politely as she sits up and leans in so she could see the page, joining Ruby.

"Sure" replies Ruby as she moves one hand across Weiss then gripping onto the book's side, placing it inbetween them, the two reading together silently. They quietly read away, deep into the night, soon reaching the final page as Ruby held onto Weiss tightly, the heiress squirming slightly under her grasp. Soon the duo fall asleep comfortably next to one another, a small smile hinted on their face.

**The Not-Very-Stable Aura Connections**

He stumbles backwards from the horrors of their mind. From simple manifestation of shadowy silhouettes in the dark, to complex horrified screams, the two stumbling backwards, bumping up against an invisible wall. "What the..." groans Yang as she turns around, realizing what they had bumped into. She screams as she jumps back, the massive eye continuing to lock with hers, the eye having a small black aura surrounding it. He turns his head and realizes too, what she had screamed about, jumping forward and scrambling onto his feet as he watched the eye with curiosity, the eye returning the stare. 'What... are you?" asks Kyle as he walks forward carefully, reaching his hand out.

"I wouldn't touch that thing" disgustingly spoke Yang as she points to the eye, which seems to be watching Kyle curiosily as his finger closes into the eye, the eye's pupil beginning to shake.

"Poke" jokes Kyle as his finger pokes the eye, his finger beginning to feel sticky with a clear and viscious fluid, bringing his finger back in disgust, "What the hell is this?". He brings his finger to his mouth, quickly giving it a taste as he brings his finger back down, wiping it off on his pants, "It tastes like your cum".

"What?" asks Yang, not believing her ears, ignoring the dark figures closing into them.

"It tastes just like your cum, no sour after taste though" spoke Kyle quietly as he walks over to her, peering into the darkness occassionally, "What's going on?".

"I don't know" feared Yang as she moves over to his side, turning to face the dark shadows.

"I guess it will take time for us to make it more stable, this looks like some nightmares thrown into each other for a shit-storm" sighed Kyle as he watches the dark shadows move amongst each other, closing into them.

"Well, it's coming closer..." nervously replies Yang as she began to back up slowly, however making sure to not come in contact with the massive eye.

"I mean, we can imagine in a flashlight and check what they are" spoke Kyle as he shuts his eyes, imagining in a flashlight as it materializes in his hand, Kyle turning it on as he shines it into the darkness, "Definitely nightmares thrown at each other".

"What makes you say that?" asks Yang as she quickly makes her way up to him, realizing the flash light had caused the darkness to stop approaching.

"Because of that" speaks Kyle before he suddenly jerks the flashlight to the right, revealing a distorted figure where the mouth was grossly hyper extended, reaching down to its ankles as it's eyes were shot open, dressed in bloody garb, "Who the hell is that?".

"I..." starts Yang before the figure begins to move towards them, causing her to duck behind Kyle as he continues to shine the light at it, clearly confused.

"Stop or I'll shoot" speaks Kyle, frowning a little as he shuts his eyes, a shotgun landing before him as he quickly snatches it up, aiming it to the figure.

"Shoot" spoke the being, its voice deep and distorted, as if several individuals were entrapped into a single form, its movements sluggish and jerky as if it wasn't properly connected.

"Fine" replies Kyle stoicly as the gun goes off, obliterating the being as it flies back, landing onto the ground before it begins to dissipate, adding to the shadowy fog approaching. "Okay that might be a problem" nervously spoke Kyle as his flashlight locks onto a deceased family, causing him to feel regret and pain in the bottom of the pit.

"Is that?" starts Yang as she steps out from behind him, "Yes, that's infact them".

"Your fear is of your deceased family?" asks Yang as she peers to him, Kyle seemingly beginning to raise his weapon, beginning to level it down.

"No, my greatest fear is that they've come back to take me along" speaks Kyle as he fires the weapon, hitting the female corpse of the trio, knocking her back onto the ground, however the corpse attempting to stand up as its badly damaged arms struggle to lift itself up. "Just stay down" groans Kyle as he fires at the smaller child, obliterating it's head as it's body seems to stand still, the head completely missing. "Yang get a weapon and help me keep them back" orders Kyle as he fires his weapon once more, slamming the buckshot into the small headless body, the corpse jerking backwards and not making an attempt to stand.

"Alright!" replies Yang as she shuts her eyes, imagining in Ember Celica as she begins to place them on, quickly activating its combat status as she begins firing into the shadow, explosions lighting up the hundreds of horrors hidden within.

"Stop fighting" spoke the large corpse of his father as it steps closer to him, Kyle responding with another shot, severing its legs as they fly back, a black liquid oozing out of the wound as the body falls onto the ground.

"Just die the fuck already" angrily flares Kyle as he fires a second shot, slamming the buckshot into the head of the crawling corpse, the black liquid spilling out as it drops down onto the ground, not making another attempt to move, "There's so many of them".

Yang was mercilessly firing Ember Celica, tens of explosions going off in the darkness, occasionally hitting a few as it lights up the shadows, revealing the figures within the mass, "No".

"What's up?" asks Kyle before another blast from the shotgun goes off, a figure within the darkness dropping as hundreds continue to move in, soon the pair beginning to back up to each other, firing all the while, "I'm might need my baton".

Soon his loud blasts were replaced with consecutive firing from an equally loud shot, clearly meaning that he was firing his baton in its rifle state, Yang still firing away into the darkness. The mass of shadows was sheer enormous, the two soon bumping into one another's back, still firing away at the circling shadows, which seemed to have stopped a few feet before them, Kyle quickly ceasing his firing, "Something's up, stop shooting".

Yang complies and stops firing Ember Celica, her expression of discomfort and fear as the mass of shadows watched them, the pair feeling the eyes of hundreds looking to them, however a lone voice coming from the darkness, "Finally".

"No, it can't be you" angrily flares Kyle as he was about to raise the rifle.

"Lift up the barrel of that rifle and you'll be dead when you're back in reality" angrily speaks the voice as it comes into view.

"I killed you, why are you still alive?" speaks Kyle as he struggles to not raise the rifle, some creatures of the dark angrily growling.

"You may have killed me, but you'll never truly rid of me" spoke the Winchester as he stops before Kyle, his fists clenched.

"Wait, why are you here!" angrily yells Yang as the figure steps out of the darkness, "Why are you here Dad!?".

"Yang, learn to control yourself young lady!" yelled the man as he marches forward, slapping the blonde onto the ground, the blonde looking up in fear, Kyle paying no heed as he had his own problems.

"Dad, why?" asks Yang with a whimpering voice, bringing her hand to her cheek.

"It's for your own good! You can't stay with him, you've had four others already, it's better you stay single!" angrily yells the man with his fists clenched, looking down to the blonde in disgust, who appears to be visibly upset.

"No, this one is different!" replies Yang as her aura begins to form, the girl picking herself off her feet as she stands on par with the man, her expression of anger.

"Bullshit!" yelled the man as he threw his hand once more, slapping his daughter as she falls to her knees, looking up to him in disbelief.

"You never understand!" yelled Yang in anger as she picks herself off her feet once more, her eyes turning red by the minute.

"You're my daughter, I know how you think!" angrily flared the man as he frowns to his daughter.

"Sometimes I doubt that, you are nothing like me! And you know nothing of me!" angrily replies Yang with her frown.

"Take that back right now Yang" angrily frowned the man as he steps forward.

"No Ric.." started Yang before the hand of her father silences her, slapping her with force to the ground, the girl feeling the corner of her eyes water.

"You need to know that when I say something, I mean it" angrily flared the smaller fat man as he throws a surprisingly powerful hook, knocking Kyle onto the ground as he angrily looks back up, "_**Last thing I need is for the masses to fight, the best I can do is fight back without a weapon"**_ thought Kyle as he remembers something, "_**These are all from inside my head, I can make them disappear if I wanted to"**_ thought Kyle as he fake slaps himself, soon smirking. "Goodbye ", and poof, the man was no longer in existence, Kyle smiles in victory as he picks himself up to his feet, turning to Yang as he realized what had happened.

"I hate you!" angrily flares Yang as she her aura explodes around her, her rage truly shown as she throws a punch, however the man's own aura flaring as he grabs Yang's fist with ease, twisting it as he brings Yang to her knees.

"You'll listen to me you du..." started the man before the fist of another man had slammed into the side of his face, knocking the man onto the ground, Yang unlike before, immediately begins knocking the man senseless in her fit of rage. "I hate you! I wish I wasn't your daughter!" yelled Yang with anger as every punch that lands, the man's aura weakening, soon her blows beginning to leave marks on the man's face, soon the man was whimpering in pain. A hand gently places itself onto Yang's shoulder, causing her to turn her head in anger, however meeting the brown eyes, "Yang, just wish that he wasn't here".

She closes her eyes for a moment, and when she opens them, the man was gone, no traces, the darkness surrounding them beginning to dissipate, except for a pair of nightmares, that had resisted the compulsion. A pair of figures stood proud, a small black mist surrounding them. "I don't even think you guys count" speaks Kyle with his smirk, Yang completely silent as she sits down, curling up into a ball and letting her thoughts flow quietly, Kyle watching the pair.

"You..." started Tyler as he brings his hand to the hilt of his sword, however a dust round landing into his head, instantly killing him as his body falls back motionless, soon the body beginning to evaporate. Another round goes off and Cardin, who was the second figure; goes down, also evaporating as Kyle turns his head once more, his expression turning grim. "Yang are you alright?" softly asks Kyle as the air around them begin to turn a pale white, Kyle dropping to his knees as he was on par with Yang, leaning over with worry.

"It's nothing" replies Yang as she manages to stiffle her quiet sobs, soon continuing to quietly sob into her arm, Kyle standing up.

"Yang, I know that's a lie, get on your feet and we can talk" speaks Kyle as he extends out his hand, Yang looking up with hesitation.

"Alright" quietly mumbles Yang as she takes his hand, Kyle pulling her up before throwing his arm around her, bringing her in as they began to walk, Kyle taking the initiative to imagine a quiet winter in a park, snow falling around them as they walk into the winter park, the two suddenly in winter clothing. "Now, what's the matter?" asks Kyle softly as his breath comes out as a white mist, Yang wiping her face with her usual orange scarf, then looking to him.

"It was my dad" replies Yang with a quiet sniffle, Kyle nodding as he imagines in a bench, the two quietly sitting down as Yang continues to lean into him comfortably, soon beginning to recompose herself.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asks Kyle softly as he watches the landscape, taking in every minor detail, soon his imagination putting in civilians who go about their day, occassionally stopping to do something.

"Yes" was the response she could muster as she presses her head up against his chest comfortably, Kyle's hand moving across her and gently rubbing her back.

"So.." starts Kyle, wanting to hear about it.

"Okay, my dad used to be really nice and stuff, but then I started going out with dudes, and he hated them. Constantly complaining about how they would steal my innocence, and how I was so loose about my choices, and then I thought that he wouldn't let me keep you" speaks Yang softly as Kyle releases a chuckle.

"You make it sound like I'm your toy" speaks Kyle with a smile, "Not saying I would mind".

"Then when I told him about you, he didn't really like that idea of me dating another person, and how I should be more like Ruby" adds in Yang, soon feeling his cold hand press up against her cheek.

"You're fine that way you are, there is no need for you to listen to him" softly spoke Kyle with his usual heart-warming smile, his thumb gently moving across her cheek.

"And If I don't listen to him he'd slap me and send me to my room" speaks Yang with a sad tone, "I hate him".

"Now don't say that, you know he only means well for you. He might be short-tempered, but I'm sure he'll see that this one is different" softly spoke Kyle once more in reassurance, feeling her grasp on him tighten.

"I don't want him to not let me keep you" speaks Yang with a quiet mumble, Kyle's hand still gently caressing her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know that" speaks Kyle in turn as he rubs her cheek gently, soon feeling her muscles relax, allowing him to feel much more loose.

"How do I know you're not lieing?" asks Yang as she leans back, moving herself closer to him so that they were pressed up against each other, some of the imaginary civilians beginning to stop and look.

"I got shot, nearly died, but I came back didn't I?" asks Kyle with a kind smiling, soon her own face beginning to form into a smile.

"I love you" speaks Yang as she clasps onto him tightly, Kyle's hand gently hugging back in turn.

"I know, and I love you too"


	35. A Visit

**Inside Weiss and Ruby's Cabin, 4AM**

"AH!" shrieked Ruby as she shoots up from the bed, surprising Weiss awake as she falls off the bed, landing onto the cold metal.

"Ruby! Why did you do that?" angrily asks Weiss as she peeks over the edge of the bed, seeing a scared Ruby.

"I had a nightmare~" adorably pouted Ruby, causing the heiress to smile as she picks herself off the ground, gently climbing back onto the bed.

"Well it was just a nightmare, if you wake me up again, you'll be waking up in a giant ice cube" threatens Weiss in a calm manner, Ruby completely silent as the heiress climbs back into bed, Ruby joining her as they once more resume their sleeping position. "Do you want to know about my nightmare?" asks Ruby as she peers over her shoulders.

"No, I want to sleep" replies Weiss.

"Okay, so.." started Ruby, Weiss audibly groaning as she explains the nightmare, "_**You annoying little brat, Oh Ruby, I wouldn't want you any other way"**_ mentally sighed Weiss as she listens on, soon Ruby finishing as they return to bed.

**Jaune and Pyrrha's Cabin, 4:30AM**

Jaune suddenly shoots up from Pyrrha's grasp, surprising her awake as she watches Jaune's cold sweat drip down the side of his face. "Are you alright Jaune?" asks Pyrrha as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes, looking up to her not so mighty leader, also her shy lover.

"Oh thank Monty" sighed Jaune as he falls back, not knowing that he landed on Pyrrha's head, the poor girl squirming in panic.

"Jaune~" mumbled out from behind his back, causing Jaune to shoot up once more.

"Oh my Monty I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Jaune in panic as Pyrrha pulls her head back, her head spinning a little.

"Jaune... It's fine" replies Pyrrha as she rubs her eyes once more, her green eyes meeting his own.

"But but..." started Jaune before Pyrrha's finger lands on his lips, silencing him.

"It's fine Jaune, do you want to wake up now?" asks Pyrrha gently and calmly as she sits up.

"I guess" sighs Jaune as he is starts to crawl out of bed, however Pyrrha's hand grabs his arm.

"You know what I want" speaks Pyrrha with a coy smile.

"Pyrrha, can we please not? We're going to end up like Kyle and Yang" blushes Jaune, Pyrrha letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Maybe I'll have to go ask them to do that for me then" pouts Pyrrha playfully, Jaune seemingly horrified by the thought.

"Nononononono" blabbered Jaune outloud as he quickly jumps onto the bed.

"Then will you please?" asks Pyrrha once more.

"No Pyrrha" replies Jaune with a frown, making it final.

"Can I atleast shower with you then?" asks Pyrrha with a coy smile, "Or I'll go to Kyle and Yang right now".

"Fine" sighs Jaune as Pyrrha happily bounces out of bed, following him into the shower.

**Kyle And Yang's Aura Connection**

"There, is everything alright now?" asks Kyle as he leans back, Yang leaning back to, nodding in happiness.

"Thanks" replies Yang as she hugs onto him once more, resisting his futile efforts to get her to ease up so he could hug her in turn. He smiles to himself as he stops attempting to free his arms, rather enjoying the tight embrace, some of the imaginary civilians smiling to themselves as they watch.

"Well, what do you feel like doing now?" asks Kyle as he squirms lightly, Yang loosening her grasp, allowing him to free his arms.

"I don't know" replies Yang until his arms pull her in for a deep embrace, holding her chest close to his as their faces were a mere centimeter or two apart, Yang smiling as he too smiled.

"Then why don't we kiss infront of all these lovely people?" asks Kyle, his smile warmed onto his face.

"They aren't even real" replies Yang, however keeping a smile.

"Not in reality, but they're real here, so how ab...**mmnf**" started Kyle before Yang's lips land on his, causing him to stop speaking and return the kiss, locking lips once more. He moves his hand to cross them behind her back, Yang moving her hands to the back of his neck to keep him in the deep kiss, not wanting to let him catch his breath. Eventually they break the kiss, Kyle loosening his hug as she steps back, "Your father will definitely allow us together".

"What makes you so sure?" asks Yang, frowning a little as she was still upset regarding about her father.

"I mean, here, tell me more about your ex's".

**Early Sunrise, The Deck of the Ship**

"No one's even awake yet" speaks Jaune as he steps forward onto the deck, leaning onto the railing as he looks to the sunrise, admiring it's beauty.

"It means we have all the time by ourselves" happily smiles Pyrrha as she joins him up against the railing, looking to the sunrise. The two stand there for a good 5 minutes, watching the sunrise, watching the grace flow over the horizon, soon half of it's head poking out, soon chit chat from nearby begin to close to them, signaling them to turn around.

**The Cabin Corridor**

"That's all my Ex's" replies Yang as she was already dressed, having taken a quick shower with Kyle, the duo walking to the bow.

"Well, this one is different, he'll see" replies Kyle with his smile, gently placing his hand across her back, Yang hugging onto him in turn.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you" replies Yang suddenly, causing Kyle to smile warmly as they walk out of the metal corridor, continuing to move to the bow.

"And that is?" asks Kyle in kind as his right hand rubs her neck soothingly.

"You're always so upbeat and so optimistic" speaks Yang in response as she continues to walk along with him.

"Well, If I got a lien for each thing I love about you, I'd be a billionaire" speaks Kyle in kind as she giggles softly, soon two figures standing up against the railing greets their eyes, "Goodmorning Jaune, Pyrrha".

"Hiho~" jokes Yang as she waves calmly, however one hand maintaining the grasp onto Kyle's waist.

"Good morning" replies Pyrrha polietly as the duo stop before them.

"Oh... Hey" replies Jaune as he turns around, looking to the duo.

"Didn't know you were a morning person Yang" speaks Pyrrha as she watches Yang tightens her grip around Kyle.

"Nightmares got her" lies Kyle with a rub on her head, Pyrrha not suspecting a thing as she nods in turn.

"Nightmares also got Jaune" adds in Pyrrha as she looks to a slightly blushing Jaune, who only nods in addition to her response.

"Well, atleast she's fine now" speaks Kyle with an audible sigh, still continuing to rub the blonde's head as she seems to smile in response, not letting up her tight grasp on him.

"I suppose it's also good that Jaune is now awake" replies Pyrrha with a sigh as she turns back around, continuing to watch the sunrise.

"Sunrise" mumbles Yang as she watches the sunrise, managing to constantly grasp onto Kyle as she watches the sun slowly but surely rise, soon the circle of light flowing slightly above the water of the horizon. He remained silent as he moved his arm to behind her back, pulling her in as she continued to clasp onto him, however he didn't mind, infact he was enjoying it. Soon there were a pair of feetsteps behind them, Kyle peering over to see none other than Professor Port, the man dressed in his usual clothing as his smile was hidden behind the mustache. "Hello Professor Port" speaks Kyle politely, causing everyone to turn their head.

"Good Morning Pupils" responds Professor Port professionally before adding, "What are you all doing up early?".

"Nightmares" responds Pyrrha to his question, the professor nodding in response as he steps onto the bow, standing up against the railing as he looks into the distance.

"Looks like most students have been suffering about nightmares, it may just be a coincidence, but I'm not sure" speaks Professor Port as he looks off into the distance, the four students behind him watching silently.

"Anything similar between all of the cases?" asks Kyle as he seems to be aware of what was happening.

"Well, they all consist of something along black aura" replies Professor Port, frowning to himself, "It just doesn't make any sense".

"Judging by black aura, I believe someone isn't who they seem to be. For someone to be able to do such thing would require great skill in Aura manipulation, and I don't know anybody with such skill" speaks Kyle in turn as he too, frowns, however snapping his fingers, "Is there any cargo I should be aware off?".

"No, we'll be receiving cargo before we leave from Atlas though" replies Professor Port, Kyle taking another moment to think.

"Well, then I'm lost" bluntly confesses Kyle as he shrugs, Yang still clasping onto him.

"It's beyond us, so we'll have to let it run its course until it goes away" sighs Professor Port as he leans back, turning around. "Tell me, do you think you are a hunter?" asks Professor Port suddenly, Kyle pointing to himself as he nods.

"That's not my place to say" responds Kyle as he feels Yang loosen, soon the blonde standing upright.

"Why do you want to be a hunter?" asks Professor Port, Kyle taking a moment to think.

"To do good for the people" responds Kyle, "_**Cliche, but it's the truth"**_ mentally adds Kyle as Professor Port seems to nod.

"Then why do you hurt others?" asks Professor Port.

"For the better cause", Professor Port nodding one final time before beginning to walk away from the bow, his face riddled with confusion and guilt as he did.

"What's up with him?" asks Yang as she turns to face Kyle, who looked equally confused.

"No clue, beyond me either way" sighs Kyle as he leans back onto the railing, his head still focused to her.

"We still have an hour before breakfast" sighs Jaune as he joins Kyle up against he railing, eyes focused to Pyrrha.

Yang suddenly leans into Pyrrha, whispering something into her ear, the amazon smirking and nodding, "What are you two planning?" asks Kyle.

"Nothing" speaks Pyrrha before she suddenly jerks forward, pressing her lips up against Jaune as Yang did the same to Kyle, the four locking to one another.

**Two Hours Later, the Ship's Cafeteria**

"Attention Students" orders Glynda Goodwitch as she stands at the center of the room, all the students turning their heads to her, "We will be arriving at Atlas early, and we will be disembarking in two hours". Some of the students fist pump the air, others nodding as they return to their breakfast, Yang turning back to her empty plate and her half-empty glass of water.

"Finally I can get off this god-forsaken ship" happily sighs Kyle as he leans back in content, the others nodding.

"Do you think they'll have us clear the Grimm nest as soon as we arrive?" asks Ruby, suddenly Glynda Goodwitch standing at the head of their table.

"No, you will all be assigned a Grimm Nest tomorrow" replies Glynda Goodwitch before moving back to her table, the group unease from her sudden appearance.

"Well that was creepy" jokes Kyle, the group feeling at ease once more.

"So what do we do when we get to Atlas?" asks Weiss as she bites into her toast.

"Probably settle in" responds a quiet Velvet as she looks up to the group.

"Then what?" asks Nora energetically, bouncing in her seat, "I've never been to Atlas before, what's it like? Oooo~ Maybe there's pink stuff!".

"Atlas is a pretty industrious place" responds Kyle as he leans back in, "But I mean, I could take a trip down memory lane at my old school".

"What makes you think they'd want to see you again, you know, after what happened?" asks Yang as she peers to him, Kyle smiling brightly.

"Here's the part of the picture I didn't show. I was kind of popular back then, but then after the accident I got quiet, I mean, they're scared of me, but they don't know what's happened ever since I left" speaks Kyle as he smiles to himself.

"How are we even supposed to get there?" asks Weiss, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't own a car in Atlas, I only own a motorbike" responds Kyle, "Competitions if you were wondering".

"We're all not going to fit" replies Pyrrha.

"I know, I mean, depending where we are, we might be able to just walk it" speaks Kyle, the group nodding as they finish up their breakfast.

**Atlas Docks, 8AM**

"Ahh, just as I remembered, a shit storm of nothing but fumes" smiled Kyle as he steps off the ship, walking onto the dock as he brings the luggage down to the ground.

"This is Atlas?" asks Ren as he looks to the large industrial smoke stacks overheard that were releasing plenty of black smoke.

"We're in the industriuos side of town, the good Atlas is about 10 minutes off" responds Kyle as he watches the black skies, stoicly.

"Not very overwhelming" speaks Yang as she watches the smoke stacks spew out the smoke.

"Never was overwhelming" spoke Kyle as he looks back down, watching Professor Port beginning to beckon the students together onto the air-shuttles.

"Teams RWBY, JNPR onto this air-shuttle" stoicly speaks Glynda Goodwitch, just as a biker drives past her and parking before the two teams, the group raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, what about Kyle?" asks Yang, "And Velvet?".

"Velvet will be with her team, Kyle has told me about his ownership of a vehicle and determined he would drive himself" speaks Glynda Goodwitch, Kyle nodding in response as he steps forward, the biker getting off.

"Your bike" spoke the biker as he extends out his hand, Kyle dropping him 20 liens before the man walks off, clearly content.

"So he just delivers the bike for you?" asks Weiss as she picks up her luggage, about to make her way onto the air-shuttle.

"For a fee, I'll see you all later" speaks Kyle as he quickly moves the bag onto the sports bike, the black polished neatly on as he strapped the bag tightly to the bike.

"Alright, see ya!" happily beams Ruby as the group hops onto the air-shuttle, the vehicle hovering up into the air before it begins to make it's way to central Atlas, leaving Kyle down on the ground.

"_**Just as I left her"**_ happily thought Kyle as he ran his hand over the polished surface of the bike, feeling the metal press up against his hands. He brings out a pair of fingerless gloves, quickly placing them on before sitting onto the bike, grabbing the black helmet visored helmet, lowering the visor down as he speeds off, driving to the bridge that connects to a highway. The bike moved quickly, closing the distance in a few seconds, Kyle driving up the ramp that circles onto the highway. "_**Alright, Corner of 87th" **_recollects Kyle as he speeds down the highway, the bike roaring as it speeded down the highway, the air-shuttle still in sight as he moved quickly. His jacket rustled with the wind the pushed against him, his gloves helping him keep a grip on the handles as he continued to speed down the highway, weaving by the occassional car. Soon he found himself in the center of Atlas, the skyscrapers soaring overhead proudly as the sky remained dark from the nearby pollution of the industry plants. "Here we are" quietly mumbled Kyle as he turns into the street, the hotel standing proud at the end of it, an air-shuttle beginning to land on the roof. He drives up to the lobby, some of the staff nodding to him as he stops the bike and exits it, turning it off as he steps off, removing the helmet, a Glynda Goodwitch awaiting for him. "Your roommates have been selected, your room is 325, they are awaiting inside" spoke Glynda Goodwitch stoicly, Kyle nodding as he places the helmet down onto the bike, soon removing the straps from the luggage, beginning to drag it along once more. He enters the elevator and presses for the third floor, realizing that he had a piece of paper in the pocket of his jacket, reaching his hand in as the door opens. He drags the bag with one hand as the other searches the pocket, soon the piece of paper rubbing up against his finger, allowing him to grip onto it and pull it out, "_Beware of your return"_ readed the note, Kyle realizing it was off his father's writing. "_**What could that mean?"**_ wondered Kyle as he scans out room 325, gently knocking it as he hears footsteps laminate from behind the door.

"Hiho~" jokes Yang as she opens the door, expecting him as a Weiss and Ruby can be seen in the back laying on the bed.

"Hello~" jokes Kyle in turn as he steps in, folding the paper back into his pocket as he places the bag down on the ground, pulling off his boots.

"You got here pretty quick" speaks Weiss, "It's only been two minutes since we arrived".

"The bike is one hell of a speedster" speaks Kyle in turn as he begins to pull off the black gloves, placing them into his left pocket as he walks over to the bed, joining Yang.

"When do we go to your old school?" asks Ruby from the side, polishing Crescent Rose, clearly wanting to show off.

"I don't know, your call" responds Kyle as he checks his baton, making sure it was present, "But let me give them a heads up" as he pulled out his tablet.

"Don't!" orders Yang, Kyle stopping as he closes his tablet, clearly confused, "Let's go during their lunch break and scare them".

"You are an evil lady Yang" jokes Kyle with a smile as he places the tablet onto his belt carefully, before crawling up to her, laying beside her comfortably.

She immediately crawls up to him, playfully laying her head on his chest as she looked up to him, "What's the time?".

"It's 8:20AM, and lunch break at the school starts at 12:10, the school being a thirty minute walk from here" responds Kyle as he playfully rubs her head, feeling her messy mane curl along with his hand, the cowlick resisting all attempts to move it.

"What do we do~" groans Ruby restlessly as she rolled about on the bed, Weiss looking to her in amusement.

"We can play some poker, I have some cards" speaks Kyle as he opens his bag, looking into it as he searched about, soon bringing out a deck.

"Regular Poker is boring, strip poker with undergarments being the final" coyly smiles Yang.

"Good enough" sighs Kyle as they all sit onto the ground in a circle, soon beginning to play.

**3 Hours Later**

"What~?" groaned Ruby as she removes her cape, now leaving the girl in her undergarments.

"And I win" smiles Kyle as he was left in his boxer and undershirt, "That means 1 win for Yang, and two wins for me, with one win for Weiss".

"Damnit~" groaned Ruby, "I didn't win one".

"Enjoying yourself?" teases Yang as she moves her arms close, causing her arms to press her breasts together, Kyle chuckling.

"I have three ladies in undergarments, how am I supposed to not enjoy it?" jokes Kyle with a smug.

"Ruby's only fifteen you pedophile" teases Weiss, as she points to him.

"Don't matter" jokes Kyle as he pretends to scan them, the two giggling in return.

"How about you stop looking and start feeling?" coyly and seductively speaks Yang as she grabs his hand, moving it closer to her chest.

"Ruby and Weiss are present" speaks Kyle in a mannered voice, causing her to giggle and let go of his hand.

"Ooops~" jokes Yang as she begins to put her clothes back on, Weiss and Ruby following closely behind as they place on their clothing.

"We can leave now if you want, and we should get there with twenty minutes to spare" speaks Kyle as he begins to put on his pants, bringing it up and placing the belt on. Soon the four dressed as usual, leaving the room and entering the elevator.

"They better not try to make a move on us" speaks Weiss with a frown.

"When they know who you are, they can't help but try, and that's when they remember I'm still there" speaks Kyle with a smile, the trio giggling.

"Are they that afraid?" asks Ruby, looking to him.

"They know that I can whoop their ass" speaks Kyle in turn as the elevator doors opens, revealing the lobby of the hotel once more, none of the staff paying them no heed as they walk by.

**Fourty Minutes Later, 12:00PM**

"Here we are" replies Kyle as they stand before the rather large school, a few guards realizing who he was as they stand up, walking to him.

"Been a while Kyle" spoke the head guard as he stands before him, smiling warmly.

"Definitely" replies Kyle, smiling in turn.

"Who are these fine ladies?" asks a guard from behind, Kyle smiling in response.

"Friends from Beacon" responds Kyle, the guards raising their eyebrows.

"You're going to Beacon now?" asks the head guard, Kyle's nod being the only response, "But I thought you were into astronomy?".

"Changed to becoming a hunter" responds Kyle with a stoic expression the head guard nodding in response, "They finally give you guys a raise?".

"Yup" spoke the head guard, smiling brightly as he turns his head, "Lunch is just about to start, I suppose you're here to make a return?".

"Oh yeah, going to rock this school" responds Kyle as he jokingly pumps the air, "Richie still Head retard?".

"Same same, some would say he's even stepped up his game" responds the head guard with a frown, "Bastard".

"Well, he's going to make those pants moist now that I'm here" jokes Kyle as he winks, the guards laughing before they quickly wave goodbye, returning to their posts.

"You're friends with the guards?" asks Yang as they walk forward, peering to Kyle.

"Yup" responds Kyle, "Good Fellas, however hit a dead-end job", the lunch bell going off as footsteps roar out, "We should go sit in the cafeteria and scare them" speaks Kyle as he sprints into the cafeteria, the girls following along as they sit on the center table facing the entrance. Soon the sounds of chatter flood from behind the door, a small group of four students stepping in, suddenly stopping as they realize who too, sat inside the cafeteria. "Well, if it isn't you four" smiles Kyle in confidence, the group suddenly moving forward and hopping into the seats before the group, the entire group consisting of females, two blondes, a red head, and one blue haired girl.

"No way, is that you?" asks the blue haired girl as she playfully pokes his face, Kyle swatting away her finger jokingly.

"No, a clone" responds Kyle in a joking manner.

"Yeah it's Kyle" giggles the red head, the group smiling as the red head asks once more, "How's it been?".

"Great, excluding all the shit I've been dealing with" sighs Kyle, intriguing one of the blondes.

"What shit?" asks the blonde.

"The Hall of Justice thing in Vale" sighs Kyle as he rubs his chest, his finger coming up against the scar.

"Wait, that was you?" asks the blue haired girl.

"And me too" triumphantly boasts Yang, confidently throwing her hands to her hips.

"Can we like have lunch together sometime?" asks the other blonde, Kyle smiling to himself.

"I'm taken Emerany" sighs Kyle.

"No way" speaks the red-head as she pulls back.

"Oh yea, infact, one of these three" replies Kyle with a confident smug.

"Her?" asks the blue haired girl as she points to Weiss, who raises an eyebrow in turn.

"Nope, how about the blonde right next to me?" asks Kyle with a teasing smile as he feels Yang hug onto his arm.

"No way" spoke the red head once more, "You hooked up with her?".

"Yup~" responds Yang as she holds the arm embrace, Kyle smiling all the while.

"How'd you end up with her?" asks the second blonde.

"Well, crazy story, and I don't feel like explaining" responds Kyle with a smirk as he feels Yang let his arm free.

"Here, we're going to grab our lunch, don't move a muscle" speaks the blue haired girl as the four stand up and walk to the food area.

"They don't know who I am?" asks Weiss with an unamused expression on her face.

"This school's student's aren't very bright" speaks Kyle in turn, the three giggling as the door opens once more, a lone boy standing in the door way, visibly brightening up upon seeing Kyle.

"Well if it isn't Kyle" happily yelled the boy as he steps forward throwing his hand out for a high-five, Kyle returning it as the two hands slap into one another, "Where you've been man?".

"Beacon Academy" responds Kyle with his friendly smile.

"What? No way" speaks the boy as the other four girls return, settling down into their chairs, however not interrupting. "May I ask you ladies for your name and relationship status?" asks the boy with a coy smile.

"Go ahead, don't be shy" smiled Kyle as he rubs his hand on his jacket.

"Yang, Taken" teases Yang as she leans back, wanting to surprise him with who she was with.

"Weiss, Taken" responds Weiss stoicly.

"Ruby, Taken" replies Ruby as she spits out her tongue playfully.

"Damnit, all taken" sighs the boy, "I'm going to grab lunch, don't go anywhere". The boy quickly walks off, leaving the four with the other girls who seem to quickly eat their lunch.

"What's Beacon like?" asks the blue haired girl, moving her hair from her eye to behind her ear.

"Fighting for the most part" speaks Kyle.

"That isn't true, there are some studies" added in Weiss.

"Fine Weiss, tell them the bad part" sighs Kyle playfully.

"Yeah Geez" jokes the red-head, causing Weiss to frown.

"You guys don't know who she is?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow as if he was surprised.

"A friend of yours?" asks Emerany.

"Not only that, she is Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, largest producer of Dust on Remnant" speaks Kyle, the girls' eyes widening upon realizing who she was, Weiss triumphantly crossing her arms. The doors to the cafeteria opens once more, revealing a couple who looks at Kyle in surprise, quickly grabbing their lunch and sitting down, sitting next to the other boy. The boy places down a container of Schnee dust, the coloration being purple, confusing Kyle. "The fuck is that Jim?".

"Oh it's a rare form of Dust, apparently it's an aphrodisiac" spoke Jim as he settles in, his girl settling down alongside the other girls.

"Is it even legal?" asks Kyle, a little surprised at its effects.

"Yup, perfectly legal, no matter. How you've been?" asks Jim, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh great, killed people, beat some Grimm, got some action" spoke Kyle vaguely.

"Some action, so like, Sex?" asks Jim, Kyle chuckling.

"No" speaks Kyle before Yang suddenly steps in, "That's not true Kyle".

"Yang, I don't think we should be bringing up what happens behind closed doors" speaks Kyle as he turns to her, Ruby and Weiss peering over curiosily.

"He eats me out" bluntly speaks Yang, going against Kyle's advice as the other people on the table raises an eyebrow and smile.

"Oh wow, I never know you were one for that stuff Kyle" teased the blue haired girl, smirking.

"Get this, he swallows" triumphantly speaks Yang, Kyle simply chuckling along.

"Sweet and sour, not very sour" adds in Kyle, causing her to playfully hug onto his arm.

"Good to know you're as modest as you've always been" smiled Emerany, biting into her food.

"I expected more to be here" speaks Kyle as he leans back.

"There's a football game going on, are you going to show up?" asks the blue haired girl as she stands up, a smirk on her face.

"Oh yea, you know I'm going to Riley" smirks Kyle as he stands up, already beginning to jog out.

"Wait for us!" yelled the students as they quickly drop their utensils, quickly running after him.

"I want to watch this" smiles Yang as she beckons Weiss and Ruby after her, the trio quickly following along.

**On the Football Field**

"Come on Frensel!" cheered a cheerleader as she throws her pom-pom up, the other cheerleader's following as the quarterback smirks and throws the ball, one of the other players catching it before being tackled.

"Come on Grade 12!" cheered another cheerleading team as she organizes a small cheer dance, the other cheerleader's. Soon the boys in blue score a touchdown, before preparing for the field goal. The player sprints forward and kicks the ball perfectly, the ball spiraling through the two poles. "Pat Good" smirked the boy in the leather jacket as he claps slowly, walking onto the field, several players clenching their fists, some of the audience gasping at who he was. "You!" angrily flared the captain of the blue's as he removes his helmet, revealing the boy's rather good-looking face as he points to Kyle.

"Yes, Me" responds Kyle as he steps forward, his steps confident, proud, and most of all, intimidating.

"What are you doing back here!?" angrily flared the red's quarterback, removing his helmet as he joins alongside the blue's quarterback/captain.

"Oh, is it wrong for me to revisit my old school?" confidently asks Kyle as he raises his arms up, soon the cheerleaders are stepping up, watching closely.

"Why don't you go back to whatever the fuck you go to?" angrily asks a blue football player, taking off his helmet.

"You want me to return to Beacon after all this?" asks Kyle with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait you go to Beacon?" asks the blue's cheerleader, raising an eyebrow.

"He does" spoke Yang as she steps alongside him, standing beside him to his right calmly as Weiss and Ruby joins on his left.

"I want proof that you go there" speaks a small man, stepping in with his suit.

"Ah Richie!" happily and jokingly speaks Kyle as he looks down to him in a condescending manner.

"You heard him" frowned the leader of the blue's Kyle stepping back, Yang, Weiss and Ruby making room.

"How about you feel the wrath of me after Beacon?" asks Kyle as he brings out the metal rod, raising it in his hand.

"You have a rod as a weapon? Hah! You really are a loser!" cheered the Red team leader, most of the students laughing until they hear the audible **click**. In his hand held the metal baton, "Only a baton? Why not like a gu.." started the red captain once more before the barrel of the gun lands onto his forehead, "Don't shoot me!".

"Happy?" asks Kyle as he pulls the shotgun-state baton back, folding it back into it's baton state and retracting it into the portable metal rod.

"What about you ladies?" charms the captain of the football team, who was the blues' leader.

"Taken asshole" frowns Yang.

"Taken" replies Weiss in a dismissive tone.

"Taken" adds in Ruby with her frown, the trio locking stink eyes with the captain.

"Taken by?" asks a the blue's cheerleader as she presses herself up against the blue's quarterback, the audience beginning to close into a large circle.

"Him" frowns Yang with her smirk as she clasps onto Kyle, the boy smiling in turn as she smiles up to him.

"With that lose..." started the captain before the fist of Kyle lands into his face, knocking him back.

"I wouldn't call me a loser, punk" smirked Kyle as he looks down to the stumbling captain.

"Wasser, let me remind you no!" started the small principal before Kyle's hand smacks him onto the ground, Kyle looking down to him with a frown.

"Can it Richie, I still have the evidence needed to bring you in for Sexual Harassment" frowned Kyle as he steps back, standing before the angered football captain.

"Fight me asshole!" angrily roared the captain as he brings his fists up, ready to fight.

"My girlfriend could kick your ass without trying" smugs Kyle as he feels Yang hug onto him.

"Aww~ You're flattering me" teased Yang.

"Then I'd like to see that bitch try!" angrily boomed the captain once more, Yang seemingly offended by his use of the word bitch.

"Excuse me?" asks Yang as Kyle moves off, allowing her to take up her fighting stance, her eyes beginning to turn red.

"You heard me bit..." started the captain before Yang's fist silences him, followed by a knee to the gut, and finished with an elbow to the back of the head. The captain falls onto the ground, writhing in pain as the cheerleader bends down, checking to her boyfriend who whimpered.

"Told you" smirked Kyle confidently as he stood back, feeling Yang lean in up against him.

"Wait, is discrimination against the faunus a thing here?" asks Kyle as he turns to the small amounts of faunus in the crowd, most of them nodding in fear. "Who's responsible for this mistreatment?" asks Kyle as he turns back, the captain of the football team standing tall. "First a dumbass brute, now a discriminating fuck?" asks Kyle, his fists clenched.

"Fuck you, Humans are obviously better than the goddamn faunus" boomed the players of the football team.

"How about a match with the fists? Me VS all of you, if I win, you all have to stop discriminating the faunus, if you win, I'll let you take my girlfriend" replies Kyle, Yang smiling as she already knew how it was going to end.

"Willing to bet her against us? You don't love her do you?" frowns the cheerleader as she steps aside.

"No, I already know the outcome" smirks Kyle as he runs forward, fists ready as the football teams also run to him, the battle about to start.

**Back at the Hotel**

"They're not here?" asks Pyrrha as she looks into the empty room.

"Correct, they have left for Atlas High" suddenly popped in Glynda Goodwitch, surprising them.

"Why'd they leave for Atlas High?" asks Nora as she pops up.

"Kyle was revisiting his old school" replies Glynda Goodwitch with a stoic expression.

"And you know because...?" asks Jaune, raising an eyebrow.

"I have my ways" replies Glynda Goodwitch before she takes off down the hall, leaving the bewildered group behind.

"Woah, how does she keep doing that?" asks Nora with excitement, her curiosity peaked.

**Back At Atlas High's Football Field**

The players all land on the field writhing in pain, most of their faces having a black eye, the occassional broken nose. The players that kept on their helmets had dents in them, and they too, writhed on the ground along the others, Kyle standing victorious in the center of it all, not even a sweat broken as he pats his hands together. "I declare this school, Faunus Friendly" finishes Kyle as he walks out of the center of pained athletes, the principle following closely behind in anger.

"Listen Young Man!" angrily flared the principal as he suddenly flares his aura, pulling Kyle's arm, Kyle turning to face him.

"What do you want Richie?" asks Kyle with a frown, his eyes beginning to unnerve at Richie.

"I've had it enough with you! Always bullying other students!" angrily flared the principal, "And Black Mailing Me!".

"All for the better cause" frowns Kyle as he looks down to the principal.

"It truly would be better if you are dead!" angrily flares the principal as he brings out a mechanical dagger, attempting to stab Kyle, however the aura protecting Kyle.

"You want to fight huh?" angrily speaks Kyle as his aura bursts out, Kyle quickly punching the smaller man back, knocking him off his feet onto the ground, Kyle bringing out the baton.

"Don't kill him Kyle, we can bring him in for Assault" speaks Weiss, Kyle nodding in turn as he steps forward, however the principal forms the dagger into a handgun, beginning to unload rounds at Kyle, students fleeing back, even the jocks crawl away. The bullets were worthless as he quickly stands back up, forming the handgun back into a dagger, dashing forward in an attempt to stab Kyle, however something cold and hard hits him in the side of the head, sending him flying to the side, his aura protecting him. Kyle was agile and fast, landing another powerful baton strike to the smaller man's head, the man's own aura beginning to flicker, "Richie, you're going to somehow botch a surprise attack?". The man's aura quickly bursts in rage once more, the air turning red as he kicks Kyle back, Kyle pretending to stumble backwards in an attempt to make it seem like it was all working. There was one thing that worried him, "_**He's putting red dust to the dagger"**_ worried Kyle mentally as he brings out his baton into it's rifle state, "_**This might kill him, but fuck it"**_ thought Kyle as he shoots the dust container as Richie attempts to put it away, the dust igniting and exploding, sending Richie high into the air before slamming into the ground, his aura flickering off. Soon he attempts to run, however Kyle grabs his leg, pulling on it as he held him upside down, "Checkmate".

"Did he actually get you with that feeble kick?" asks Yang, smirking as she knew he had simply done that to make it seem like a small fight.

"Yes... Okay I lied, no, it was a sloppy kick, but I saw the dust container" confesses Kyle as he notices the smaller man attempting to free himself, Kyle dropping him as he lands on the ground.

"Owww~" groaned the principal as his dusted suit was disintigrated from the explosion, leaving him with tattered clothing.

"Get the APD here, let's take this poor excuse of a man to jail, I'm pretty sure the students can handle the case" smiles Kyle as he watches female students surround the man.

"I'm pretty sure that's enough for school to be done early" smiles Riley as she stands confidently, a roar coming from the students, even the jocks managing to let out a light cheer.

"I'm hungry" groans Ruby as she holds her stomach, Kyle smiling.

"Hey, how about we all have some lunch? It's on me" speaks Kyle, a large group of students following along with him as the APD arrives, some of the students giving quick testimonies, Kyle and Yang up against the wall as they await the others.

"Well, I say this visit was a success" smiles Kyle as he pats his leather jacket down.

"I didn't get to say much to your friends though" pouted Yang, however feeling Kyle's arm move across her back, allowing her to lean into him.

"We'll be having lunch with them all, so you'll get your chance" smiles Kyle, "Jim might start asking some sex questions, and you're going to answer them".

**30 Minutes Later, in a Restaurant, Downtown Atlas**

"Your Food will arrive over the next hour" speaks the waitress as she picks up the mass of menus, walking off leaving the group there.

"Any questions?" asks Kyle as he looks to the crowd.

"Are you single?" asks one of the cheerleaders, her face in that of hope, including several other females.

"He's mine" teases Yang as she clasps onto him, giving him a quick peck, some of the females giving a sigh in response.

"But I am available" adds in the boy as he points to himself.

"Not in a million years Ernie" teased one of the cheerleaders, the boy giving a sigh in response.

"Oh yeah, did you know..." started Jim, peering to Kyle.

"Go ahead, nothing's stopping you" speaks Kyle as he shifts slightly, knowing what his friend was about to say.

"Did you all know, that he's seen some action?" asks Jim with a smug.

"Of course, he was just fighting the football team and the principal" spoke a red cheerleader as she shrugs up her hands.

"No no no, I mean like, Sexual Action" adds in Jim, all those present raising an eyebrow at him.

"So like, regular sex?" asks a cheerleader, only to receive a headshake from Yang.

"Nope, he restrains himself to eating me out, and get this... He swallows" smirks Yang, everyone raising the eyebrow high up at him.

"Did not know you were into that stuff Kyle" teases a cheerleader.

"Only for her" sighs Kyle as he feels Yang grasp onto his left arm.

"So, anything else we should know about what's happened?" asks Emerany, Kyle seemingly amused by such questions.

"I'll let these three answer that" responds Kyle as he leans back, "Go on".

"He's ridden on a nevermore!" happily beams Ruby as she beams up, a lot of the students raising an eyebrow.

"He's won the hand-to-hand tournament for the men's division" calmly speaks Weiss.

"He and Me were part of the Hall of Justice incident in Vale" brags Yang, some of the students gasping.

"Wait, that was you two?" asks a cheerleader as she brings her hand to her mouth, "That means you were...".

"Yes I was shot" sighs Kyle as his expression seems to turn blank, as if he wasn't sure about how to speak.

"And nearly died" spoke Yang as she shoots him a dirty look.

"I came back though didn't I?" asks Kyle with a childish smile, allowing her to lean back onto him.

"What was it like to be shot?" asks Ernie as the food was beginning to be placed onto the table, Kyle evilly smirking.

"Depends, the Hall of Justice serious one or a normal one?" asks Kyle, Weiss, Ruby, and Yang looking to him with disgust.

"The Hall of Justice one of course" speaks Jim as he stabs his fork into his steak, beginning to cut at it.

"Well, that one kinda sucked" speaks Kyle as he too, began to cut away at the piece of beef, smiling all the while. He brings the cutted piece of beef into his mouth, chewing lightly before swallowing, his mouth locked into a smug. "The wound sucked, definitely hurts, considering that the blood spilled out like water, I wasn't too surprised" speaks Kyle suddenly, some of the students' faces turning to disgust.

"Well, the shot was from a revolver" speaks Weiss calmly as she elegantly bites into a piece of pork, swallowing it down.

"And it nearly hit his heart" speaks Ruby as she too, energetically stab into her beef, bringing it to her mouth before biting onto it.

"The shot was large enough to see straight into his chest, where his lung twitched and a vague outline of the heart beated" adds in Yang with a smirk as she bites into her food, some student's bringing their hands to their mouth.

"My lung twitched with every breath, and my blood spurted out with every heartbeat, and no kidding, ruined my favorite undershirt" speaks Kyle with a sigh as he stabs into a small brussel sprout, bringing it to his mouth.

"Okay a little too much information" speaks a cheerleader as she swallows down a piece of chicken.

"You should've seen the surgery" smiled Yang.

"You should've felt the surgery" complained Kyle as he bites into another brussel sprout, smiling all the while.

"I think Blake might have a video" speaks Weiss as she evilly grins in turn, looking to him.

"Why would Blake take a video of it?" asks Ruby.

"It was something about wanting to tease you about it, but then she gave up on it" speaks Weiss as she begins typing in a message into her tablet, looking down to her lap as she did. Soon Weiss brings the tablet up, and spins it around, showing the surgeons beginning the operation, some of the students looking away in disgust, others watching with curiosity. The occassional voice of Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby or Weiss chimes in throughout the operation, the video zooming in as the surgeon dropped the scalpel into the lung, tearing it once more. "Aww dude that's nasty" groaned Riley as she pulls back, Weiss closing her tablet as she sets it away once more.

"And you have now witnessed first hand trauma surgery, or also known as Kyle's guts 101 with surgeons" jokes Kyle as he sets down the fork gently, grabbing his drink as he takes a sip.

"I hate too crash the party, but it's about time you paid", a gunshot rings out, and there is a person on the floor. 


	36. A Case of Blood

"Shit, Riley, Emerany, help Ernie, Yang, get an ambulance, Weiss, I'm going to need a glyph for me to get after the man" commands Kyle quickly as he and Weiss run onto the street, Weiss quickly forming a glyph underneath his feet, "Think you can land it?".

"I got this" replies Weiss confidently as the glyph propels him through the air quickly, the distance between him and the running man beginning to close quickly.

**In a Cab, Downtown Atlas**

"24th Avenue" speaks the mother as the cab driver nods, beginning to drive forward.

"Mom, can I have Tacos?" asks the little boy to his mother.

"You can't have tacos, you know it gives you bad gas" replies his Mother, the boy pouting, "You either Samantha". The little girl joins her brother in the pouting contest, before the boy looks out the window.

"Mom look!" beams the boy as he points out the window, the mother leaning over. Suddenly a man drops onto the hood of the car, cracking the windshield.

"AHH!" yelled the cab driver as he swerves to the right, coming to a rest up against the wall of the street, nearby bystanders watching. Those present in the vehicle immediately leave the vehicle, just as a second figure is seen running down the street.

"Stay the fuck back!" yelled the man as he pulls out a container of blue dust, throwing it forward.

"That isn't going to work!" yelled Kyle as the man shoots the container as it bounces along the ground, the ground becoming engulfed in a barrage of spikes of ice, with the occasional smooth area. "_**Fuck"**_ thought Kyle as he quickly jumps onto the road, moving against the oncoming traffic as he hops back onto the street, just as something hits his head, "_**Oh shit"**_. The explosion goes off, surprising workers above in the skyscrapers, people beginning to form up near the windows as they look down in surprise, the onby police beginning to move into the scene. "_**That was close"**_ relieved Kyle as he pats down his clothing quickly, some dust coming off as he quickly resumes contact with the man sprinting down the street. "Halt!" yelled an officer as he brings out his gun, however the man in the trenchcoat was fast, quickly bringing out a machete, sprinting up to the officer before spinning to the right, the machete giving a clean cut through the officer's neck. The officer's screams were reduced to bloody gurgles as his hand flies up to his neck, grasping it tightly as the blood spills out, however the man in the trenchcoat giving no heed as he continues to run down the street. Screams erupt as some bystanders rush to the officer's side, quickly attempting to tend the man as Kyle runs past, clearly focused on bringing the perpetrator to justice. He sprints as fast as he can, beginning to close the distance between him and the man, who carelessly sprints forward, occassionally stumbling as he sprinted. "_**Got you now you stupid fuck"**_ thought Kyle confidently as he brings out his baton, forming it into a rifle state before he begins to aim as he slows down to steady his shot. The shot rings through the streets as the bullet flies into the man's left ankle, causing him to fall onto the ground, holding his ankle in pain as Kyle continues to move to him. "Stay back!" yelled the man as Kyle slows down to a leisurely walk, moving forward to the man, his baton in hand.

"You just ended that poor officer's life back there, I think not" booms Kyle as he grabs the man by the collar of his trenchcoat, holding him up a little higher than him.

"Fuck you!" yelled the man as a shot rings out, Kyle stumbling backwards in pain as he drops the man, who collapses onto the ground with a smug. He drops onto his knees, his expression in pain, "I got you stupid fuck" cheered the man proudly.

"I'm just bullshitting you" smugs Kyle as he is ontop of the man in a few seconds, beginning to knock the man's head against the concrete, the gun falling out of the man's hand. He stops as the gun lands onto the ground, his face in satisfaction as he steps off the man, however keeping a boot on the man's head as he holds it onto the ground, a pair of officers running to the scene.

"Drop your weapon!" orders the officer as he raises the shotgun to Kyle, who in turn raises an eyebrow.

"You want me to drop my baton?" asks Kyle, "I just got this stupid prick for you" as he frowns, the officer looking to one another, before nodding.

"Then get off him, we're going to arrest him" booms the second officer, Kyle shrugging as he steps off, the officers moving to him.

"Stupid move dipshit!" yells the assailant as he swings the machete, landing it into the first officer's head as he spins and grabs the pistol, shooting it into the second officer's head. The man flares his aura as he struggles to get up, however a knee hitting his face causes him to stumble backwards, his wound beginning to heal as his cap falls off, revealing the pair of doe ears. "Fuck you too!" boomed the man as he moves unbelievably fast, his faunus nature giving him an advantage as he strikes the machete into the metal baton, Kyle frowning upon knowing his opponent was a faunus. "_**There's no way I'm going to win"**_ mentally sighed Kyle as he sweeps low, however landing the kick in surprise as the man falls onto the ground, Kyle moving quick to kick the machete away. "Move an inch and your dick gets blown off" threatens Kyle with his calm voice as the barrel of the shotgun-mode baton lands onto the man's crotch.

"I don't think so" came a voice from behind as something smashes up against the back of his head, white dust spraying from behind. "_**White Dust?"**_ wonders Kyle before he inhales for a surprised gasp, the dust moving into his body, Kyle oblivious to it's nature. "We need to move Vincent" speaks the unknown figure from behind, the voice resembling that of a female as his vision began to blur, his mind thrown into confusion.

"That fuck got me pretty good, my ankle isn't healed yet" whimpered the man as he holds his ankle, the shadows indicating to Kyle what they were doing as his head was looking down in pain as his movements were extremely painful.

"We need to move, the cops are coming" speaks the female voice as he can see them in the corner of his fading vision sprinting off. He collapses onto the ground, unable to move as his vision was distorted and blurred, his eyes unable to focus onto anything, the corpse of the two officers laying close to his, the blood pooling closer to him as he laid there. "_**I can't move my body"**_ mentally groaned Kyle as his eyes continue to dart about, his right eye shutting as the red fluid comes up against it, "_**And now there's someone else's blood on my face"**_ mentally groans Kyle once more, the blood of the poor man coming up against his face, the blood still warm. He laid there, unable to move as his vision soon began to return to normal, his vision beginning to enter focus, however his limbs and body unable to move, "_**Was that some Paralysis Dust or some shit?"**_mentally groaned Kyle as sirens begin to appear at the vaguest noise, Kyle giving out a sigh of relief, however being careful to not open his right eye, still aware of the blood spilling at the side of his face. He could hear footsteps in the distance, however the sirens still sounded a ways off, "_**That can't be emergency responders**_" thought Kyle as he begins to hear more panicked footsteps, voices becoming audible.

"He's on the ground!" came the familiar voice, however his hearing slightly distorted, causing him to be unable to pinpoint the identity.

"Yang, wait here, let me check" speaks another familiar voice, Kyle noting of Yang being on scene, "_**Oh no, She's seen a Kyle laying in blood, aww Fuck"**_ mentally joked Kyle as he feels an arm move across his chest, suddenly being moved away from the blood, soon being flipped over so that his eyes can get a face to plant an identity on.

****"He's alive" speaks Weiss calmly as she steps back, Ruby too, stepping back.

"Hello" manages to speak Kyle with difficulty, however his face beginning to regain muscle control.

"Quit laying on the ground and get up already" sighs Yang as she steps above him.

"Can't" speaks Kyle in turn, causing the three to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asks Weiss, "Just get onto your feet". More footsteps erupt from nearby, the sirens still a further away as the footsteps come into view.

"Is he alright?" asks Jim as he peers over, most of the large group, also peering over.

"Why can't you stand up?" asks Ruby as she looks to him.

"White Dust, Not sure why I can't move my arms and legs" sighs Kyle as he attempts to move his arm, only to feel his finger twitch.

"No wonders, I take it that you inhaled some of the white dust?" asks Weiss as she lets out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah" replies Kyle as he notices Weiss check her waist, apparently looking for something.

"This might hurt, but you'll be able to move again" speaks Weiss as she pulls out a vial of dust, the color being grey. She places a bit of the dust into her palm, then moving the palm close to his nose as he inhales in, the dust flying up into the nose.

"Fuck me that burns" groaned Kyle as his face squirms in pain, Kyle still unable to move his arm.

"Give it a moment" speaks Weiss as she gets back onto her feet, placing the dust container away. Soon the burning sensation in his nose begins to fade away, Kyle beginning to be able to move his hand as he twists his wrist, his arm beginning to regain it's feelings. Soon he was able to move his limbs normally, Kyle bringing himself onto his feet as he notices the red the side of his left arm, his jacket however remaining clean, the blood simply dripping off it. "Atleast my jacket didn't get stained" sighed Kyle in relief as he wipes his right hand across the wet area, blood coming off as it covers his palm.

"You have blood on your face" speaks Yang as she smiles, pointing to her face.

"I know, I'm going to need a bottle of water to clean this shit off my face, it's beginning to dry" sighs Kyle as the ambulance and police cars pop around the corner, officers spilling out, holding guns as they move past him, ignoring him as they check the officers. However a large man walks forward, recognizing who Kyle was, beyond the blood, he smiles, "It's been a while".

"Definitely has" responds Kyle as he shakes his head slightly, some blood coming off in a small spray.

"In town, and already making trouble?" asks the Chief as he peers over to the dead officers.

"More like trying to stop it, the fuck got away" sighed Kyle, "Some other chick hit me with some white dust I think, and I fell into the blood" adds in Kyle, the Chief nodding as a detective behind him jots down the statement.

"Anything we should know?" asks the chief once more.

"The guy who killed them, is a faunus, a doe specifically, I'm not sure about the chick though, she got me from behind" speaks Kyle, frowning a little as he rubs the back of his head, squirming slightly as he crosses over the area where the container had hit.

"So it's a faunus, and there were two responsible?" asks the chief.

"One was the assailant, the other helped him escape" speaks Kyle in turn, the chief nodding to the detective, who jots it down.

"Do you know what the white dust is?" asks the chief, not as a question for him to answer, but to find out if he knew exactly.

"Not exactly, all I know is it fucks with your physical capabilities with paralysis and fucks with your senses" speaks Kyle with a frown.

"The Dust is illegal in all kingdoms, and it is exceptionally rare. We've recently been having more cases regarding the use of this form of dust, but we are not sure who could be behind this" frowns the chief, rubbing his chin.

"Maybe it is the White Fang" speaks Weiss as she steps forward.

"That may be so, but we have no solid evidence regarding it" speaks the chief in turn.

"I'm still hungry as fuck,why the hell does shit like this have to happen when I want to eat my lunch" groaned Kyle as he feels Yang press up against his left arm, causing him to smile.

"Let's go back" speaks Yang as they tug him along, heading back to the hotel, Kyle's old friends breaking off as they did.

**The Following Day, Atlas's Hole of Oblivion**

"Here we are students, we will be assigning your teams a Grimm nest which we expect for you to clear out, and I want everyone to return here as soon as they are finished" speaks Glynda Goodwitch as she nods to the students before starting to go through the teams. "Team RWBY, you are tasked with the clearing of a Deathstalker's nest north from here, Team JNPR, you are tasked with the clearing of a Bourbatusk herd north from here" speaks Glynda Goodwitch, the teams nodding before quickly moving out, running alongside the massive dark hole in the center of the forest.

"And what about me?" asks Kyle with a smug, expecting a task.

"You will be tasked with the clearing off this hole, we believe that it is home to a massive deathstalker and a pack of Nursa" speaks Glynda Goodwitch.

"A Nursa?" asks Kyle, "Is that the Grimm that fights like an ursa and a nevermore?". The only response being a nod, Kyle looking down there, peering into the large dark sinkhole, hearing the sounds of clattering claws and the occasional screech.

"We expect yours to be the most difficult one, so we will have any teams that complete their nests join you when they arrive" speaks Glynda Goodwitch, Kyle nodding in turn before he peers down the dark pit again.

"How am I supposed to see again?" asks Kyle, peering into the darkness.

"That is for you to determine" speaks Glynda Goodwitch.

"Great" sighs Kyle as he brings out his fingerless gloves, placing them on before bringing out the baton, "Time for me to get going", just as he jumps down the massive rocks bulging from the sides, making his descent downwards into the pit below, unaware of the trouble awaiting.

**Team RWBY**

"I think I see the nest up here" speaks Blake as she points ahead to the massive cave opening, where a giant Deathstalker laid, hundreds of smaller deathstalkers on it's carapace as it's eyes focus onto the four, the Deathstalker climbing onto it's legs as it moves forward, snapping it's claws in a frenzy, the wave of deathstalkers on it's carapace moving onto the claws just as it begins to close in. "Yang use Ember Celica to clear out the small stalkers, Weiss, use your magical ice thing, and Blake, shoot the eyes!" orders Ruby as Yang begins to fire Ember Celica, the explosions causing waves of the tiny creatures to spill off the massive creature, Weiss slamming Myrtenaster into the ground as spikes of ice propel forward, soon entrapping one of the legs of the deathstalker, which in turn, tugs on it with a frenzy, however it's eyes focused onto the four. Yang was relentless with her shots, each explosion causing tiny stingers and twitching limbs to bounce up, some unlucky tiny deathstalkers flying into the air and landing on a stinger that belonged to one of its brethren.

"Ruby, start shooting at the Deathstalker!" yelled Weiss as she begins to form small elements on the blade of her rapier, beginning to point her rapier at the deathstalker in a rapid succession as each small element propels forward, the red exploding as the blue forms chunks of ice on the panicking deathstalker, which threw its arms in a frenzy, attempting to clasp onto one of the members as it claws clip together. Soon hails of bullets start hitting the carapace, Blake attempting to hit the eyes of the panicking Deathstalker, Ruby engaging from the opposite side. Yang steps on the final squirming deathstalker, crushing it before she too, joins the rest of her team's fight against the mother beast, which was beginning to free itself from the ice. "Hurry!" yells Weiss as she continues to form the elements, then engaging, Yang beginning to fire at the Deathstalker, causing it to panic into a bigger frenzy, its stinger beginning to lunge forward, attempting to sting the members. Ruby fires the final round of the clip, slamming it successfully into the eye of the deathstalker, the red orb cracking and spilling out a clear viscious fluid, the deathstalker screeching as it frees it's leg, charging forward in pain as it's stinger barely misses Weiss, who in turn quickly rolls out of the way, before managing to stick Myrtenaster into another eye on the same side, causing the sticky viscious fluid to spill out, the Deathstalker moving backwards in pain, leaving behind the trail of the fluid. Blake reloads, and engages once more, more of her rounds scattering across the deathstalker's eyes, some of them beginning to crack, just as Yang hits the deathstalker on the same side with a round from Ember Celica, all the eyes shattering as the deathstalker's arms are thrown into a massive frenzy, the beast scuttling in a massive area, throwing it's arms about.

The arm barely misses, however the arm clips something, the lock of yellow hair flowing gracefully before landing onto the ground, Ruby and Weiss backing away quickly as they know what was too happen. However, what was expected doesn't happen, Yang continuing to engage undeterred, "Yang it just clipped your hair!" yells Ruby.

"I know!" yells Yang in turn as she moves back carefully, the deathstalker wandering aimlessly as the fluid continues to spill out, revealing the softer skin behind the orbs.

"Shouldn't you like, be mad?" asks Blake as she steps up to her.

"Nah" replies Yang carelessly as she smiles with her careless smile.

"Why don't you get mad anymore?" asks Blake, raising an eyebrow.

"I asked Kyle the other day about how to stay so cool-headed, and I wanted to see if it really works" replies Yang as she fires Ember Celica once, the round slamming into one of the orb sockets, exploding as bits of black flesh spill outwards, blood spilling out of the wound as the Deathstalker panics once more, whimpering about.

"Is it a good thing that you're not mad?" asks Weiss as she places Myrtenaster onto it's hilt, just as Ruby fires a round into the gaping wound Yang had made, the dust round slamming into something pulsing inside, blood spilling out, flying outwards over a few meters when the round impacts, the deathstalker screeching one final time before collapsing, a huge whole in the side of it's carapace.

"Now I know that what he said works, so I can learn to keep my cool when I get mad!" happily beams Yang as she reloads Ember Celica before returning it into it's fashion bracelet mode as she begins to calmly walk back to the massive hole.

"I'm so proud of you Sis!" happily beams Ruby as she hugs Yang, Yang returning the hug with her bear hug, raising the poor girl off her feet.

"Looks like you've been learning" speaks Blake as they calmly walk through the forest.

"Because they actually work" coyly speaks Yang as she releases Ruby, the girl walking alongside her.

**Halfway down the Massive Sinkhole**

"This is taking forever" sighed Kyle as he jumps across the gaping sinkhole's wall, flaring his aura as he slams onto the next rock, however instead of the rock not moving, it begins to shake, "Oh shit". The rock shakes out of place and tips downwards, Kyle quickly running onto the end furthest away from the ground, the massive chunk of rock falling down at a phenomenal pace. "Weee~" jokes Kyle before he hops off when the ground comes into view, flaring his aura in case as he slams into the ground, patting away the dust, the sun flying overhead, allowing him to see the bottom of the pit with ease. "Woah" spoke Kyle as he realized that the massive rock he had rode down on had managed to crush the massive deathstalker believed to be hiding in the hole, however it alerts a massive horde of Nursa's which began to come out of the darkness, beginning to circle him, there were 60 of them, and there was one Kyle. "Come get some bitches" jokes Kyle as he flicks the baton out, quickly forming it into a pair of revolvers before quickly beginning to take aim, the Nursa's watching with curiosity. He begins to fire the revolvers in a frenzy, landing all his shots with robot precision as he moved quickly, firing away all his bullets, the final bullet landing as the gun sounds out an audible **click**. "24 down, 36 left" speaks Kyle as he shakes the revolvers, the both's chambers popping out and all expended rounds popping out, clattering against the ground around him as he throws up the bullets, quickly moving them into the revolver before cocking back the hammer, beginning to take aim once more. The Nursa's learn quick, and had begun to sprint at him, however his shots were near-perfect, and his speed at eliminating them was incredible and with each shot, one would drop, soon he expends all the ammo that he had on his persona, "Out of Ammo" sighed Kyle. "48 dead, 12 left, no bad" spoke Kyle to himself as he leaps back, barely dodgin the powerful swing from a Nursa, Kyle quickly forming the weapon into it's shotgun state, "12 Shells, Perfect" smirked Kyle as he charges head on against the dozen. He ducks underneath the swing from the first Nursa, before slamming the butt of the shotgun against the head of the Nursa, sending it to the left as he spins with the momentum from his gun-whip, ducking low as the second Nursa threw it's punch, missing Kyle as he rises up, the barrel of the weapon hitting against the lower head of the Nursa. "Boom" speaks Kyle as he pulls the trigger, the head of the Nursa disintigrating as the blood spills onto Kyle's face, the familiar warmth strangely comforting him as he steps back, a little surprised. "_**This blood's nice and warm"**_ smirked Kyle to himself as he steps back, before realizing of what he had just thought, "_**I want more"**_. The closes the distance with another Nursa as one jumped up into the air, however not firing it's feathers as it drops back onto the ground, Kyle slamming his knee into the Nursa's lower chest area, causing it to stumble back before the barrel of the shotgun lands inbetween the eyes.

The round goes off, the hand disintigrating as the blood spills into his face, his psychopathic smile beginning to show as he steps back, his shirt stained with the blood, however the jacket not absorbing any of the blood as he moves backwards. "_**I can't stop myself"**_ thought Kyle as he dashes forward with pure instincts, the shotgun's barrel landing on the chest of a Nursa not fast enough to flee as he fires, the blood spilling outwards as the Nursa screeches. He hears the sound of feather's shooting through the air, causing him to perform an unorthodox move, leaping through the hole inside the chest cavity of the Nursa, causing some of it's entrails to stick onto him as he rolls out, some blood spilling along the ground following the path he took, the corpse absorbing all the feathers. "_**This is great"**_ thought Kyle as he picks off the intestines on his right shoulder, the slimy entrails coming off easily as it falls onto the ground, the blood spurting out of the organ. A fourth Nursa attempts to fight him, however he was driven by his blood lust, the gun not firing as the barrel shoves itself into its eye, the sticky viscious fluid spilling onto the barrel as it screeches in pain, moving back, however the shot rings out, and it found it's head missing, the blood spurting out as Kyle quickly moves forward. The blood spills out forward and lands on him, his body beginning to enjoy the warmth, his composure lost as the blood lust takes over, his calm-maintained attitude completely missing as he was driven into a kill spree, moving quickly between the remaining 8 Nursa's that whimper at the sight of him.

**On the Edge of the Sinkhole**

The sound of gunfire erupts from inside the sinkhole, Yang peering into the darkness, "Is Kyle down there?" asks Yang.

"Yes, He is down there clearing out his nest" speaks Glynda Goodwitch calmly as she peers into the hole.

Soon the gunfire stops suddenly, "Looks like he's done" speaks Blake as she sits on the edge of the sinkhole, peering into it.

**At The Bottom of The Pit**

He smiled as his face was covered in blood, his undershirt stained with it, his pants covered in it, the leather jacket having splotches of blood dripping on it as he places the bloodied baton onto his blooded belt, his sensibillity returning as he looks in horror. "_**Wait, Why am I covered in blood?"**_ wondered Kyle as he looks to his completely bloodied clothing, a Nursa whimpering on the ground as it's body was torn in half, it's entrails shown from it's chest as the spinal cord pokes out, the Nursa continuing to whimper in pain. "Shut up" speaks Kyle as he moves down to it, his blood lust kicking in as his arm shoots up into the desecrated body, the Nursa screeching in pain as his body moves about, searching for the organ, soon his hand feeling the beating object. "Mine" says Kyle as his mind is thrown into disarray, his hand clasping onto the heart tightly before he suddenly tugs it, severing the veins and arteries as the blood spills out in a massive flow, the Nursa dieing instantly as he brought the heart out, the object still beating as he felt it's warm blood ooze onto his hand. He drops it onto the ground, his face locked into it's psychopathic state, not being himself as he begins his ascent out of the hole.

**At the Top of the Sinkhole**

"The gunshots have stopped" speaks Blake as she continues to peer into the dark hole, her cat ears twitching systematically.

"Looks like he's finished" speaks Weiss as she steps up to the edge, looking down.

"How long do you think it will take him to come back up?" asks Ruby as Glynda Goodwitch brings out her tablet, swiping it.

"It should take him approximately 30 minutes to ascend back up" responds Glynda Goodwitch stoicly as she shuts the tablet, placing it away as she resumes her posture.

"What do we do until then?" complains Ruby as she lays onto the ground, looking high up into the sky.

"I don't know" responds Yang as she stands over Ruby, looking down to her sister.

"Great..."

**Half-way Up the Hole**

His logic and composure begins to return, his eyes beginning to turn back to it's usual calm state, his reaction being that of confusion as he looks down to his blood-covered clothing. "_**What happened?"**_ groaned Kyle mentally as he flares his aura into his legs, hopping up onto the next large rock, closing to the top as he looks up. His gloves were covered in blood, his face a mess, his jacket dripping blood along the ground as he continued upwards, attempting to recollect what has happened. "_**I only remember fighting them, I don't remember this"**_ thought Kyle as he looks to his bloodied gloves, a strand of intestine still wrapped up against his leg, however he was unaware of it's prescence as he continued upwards.

**Unknown Secure Location, Remnant**

"We've selected out the potential candidates for the tests" responds the researcher as he adjusts his glasses, shifting it slightly.

"They are?" asks the man as he turns his head slightly, showing the scar on his right cheek.

"They are personnel that the White Fang was willing to give" responds the researcher as he brings his hand down, standing confidently.

"Perfect, any news on the craft?" asks the man once more, turning around fully as his eyes adjust to the man, his larger stature intimidating.

"Well, we have received the new shipment of the material, and we're still developing the life supports" responds the researcher as he adjusts his glasses once more.

"Any other news?" asks the man, looking down, however a pair of figures walking from behind the glass doors causes him to smile.

"We've failed to eliminate the target" frowns the man in the trenchcoat as he looks angered.

"Why have you failed to eliminate the target?" booms the man as he moves forward, making his way to the trio.

"We were interrupted by an individual" responds the male in turn as he adjusts his coat.

"Interrupted? How? You are once of our best agents and you allowed somebody to stop you?" asks the man in disbelief, shaking his head.

"The target was out with other's when I attacked, I hitted him but it seems that am aura user had formed a glyph before the rounds hitted him. I aborted the attack upon seeing the glyphs, however there was a boy who chased" responds the man as he moves his pants upwards, showing the scarred ankle.

"A Boy?" asks the man, clearly in disbelief.

"Correct, the boy was obviously a hunter-in-training as he had weaponry beyond that off a soldier's. He managed to catch up to me with a shot to my ankle, and was about to finish me off" spoke the man in embarrassment.

"That was when I was supposed to evac him, however the boy prevented a clean escape, so I had to hit him with the white dust" sighed the female as she rubs her forehead in annoyance.

"I expect this to not happen again, just make sure to rid of the target, now go" sighed the large man as he turns back around, resting onto his arm chair as the trio leave him alone in the room.

**The Top of the Sinkhole**

"Here he comes" speaks Weiss before she turns her head in disgust, a familiar figure climbing out of the sinkhole, however all those present raising an eyebrow.

"What happened?" asks Glynda Goodwitch, "Why are you so bloodied?".

"At some point I had to jump through a Nursa" sighed Kyle as he stands up, patting down his jacket, some blood coming off.

"Eeew~" groaned Ruby as she looks to the intestines stuck to his leg.

"Goddamn, that went a lot worse than I thought" sighed Kyle as he reaches down, pulling the intestines off before tossing it back into the hole.

"You did clear out the Grimm however oorrect?" asks Glynda Goodwitch, bringing out her tablet.

"Yes, I cleared out the Deathstalker and the Nursa horde" responds Kyle as he shakes his arm, some blood coming off the jacket and glove.

"Kyle?" asks the stoic voice from the bushes as he steps out.

"Yes Professor Ozpin?" asks Kyle as he turns his head, his expression stoic.

"Come over here for a moment" frowns Professor Ozpin, Kyle walking over curiosily as they walk a little further into the forest.

"What is it?" asks Kyle calmly, throwing his hands to his hips.

"It's about what happened inside the hole" frowned Professor Ozpin calmly as he swipes his own tablet.

"What about it?" asks Kyle, his confusion in his voice.

"You do not remember what had happened?" asks Professor Ozpin, raising an eyebrow as he looks up.

"Not exactly, it's all a blur" responds Kyle.

"You were suffering from Blood Lust inside the hole, I know that you may not know this, but that is a usual symptom for a psychopath" frowns Professor Ozpin, clearly unamused by his blood lust back inside the hole.

"Great, one more person who believes I'm a psychopath" frowns Kyle as he steps back, clearly unhappy, "But why would I suffer from Blood lust?".

"I'm not sure myself, however I'm going to warn you right now, that you must learn to keep calm or you will risk other's lives when you suffer from another episode" frowns Professor Ozpin, placing away the tablet.

"Of course" responds Kyle in turn, looking away into the distance.

"If you do suffer an episode and end up killing another student, I will be forced to **kill** you" responds Professor Ozpin in a serious tone, Kyle gulping in turn.

"Right" replies Kyle, the headmaster nodding before walking deeper into the forest, "_**Why?**_" was all that came up in his mind as he walks back, taking every word the Professor had said in a serious manner.


	37. Nothing Boat a Problem

He emerges from the bushes, some of the blood still stained onto his undershirt and pants, his face mostly clear of the blood as he walked out. "What was that all about?" asks Ruby as she peers to him, expecting him to answer the question.

"Oh, it was nothing" lies Kyle, as he knew that worrying them about the situation at hand would only be a bad thing to do.

"If you want to talk about it..." trails Yang, however his frown silences her.

"I don't" was the last response he could say before he sits down on the ground, remaining silent for the rest of their time I in the forest.

**That Night, 9PM**

He steps out of the shower, finally clear of all the blood that had stained him. "Finally clean" sighed Kyle as he places away the bloody clothes, his jacket clear of blood as he places it onto the doesn't respond, but rather kept quiet as she laid on the bed, not looking to him. "What's the matter?" asks Kyle softly as he lays onto the bed, coming to a rest beside her, Ruby and Weiss paying to heed to them.

"It's nothing" lies Yang as she turns her back to him, causing him to frown to himself.

"Something's up" responds Kyle as he leans over, "Is it because of earlier today?".

"What do you think?" annoyingly sighed Yang as she frowns and peers over her shoulder.

"Look I'm sorry about that" sighed Kyle as he lays back down in his respective space, not minding that she didn't cuddle up to him like she normally did. "It's not exactly something I would want to talk about" frowns Kyle as he peers over to her, however her back still turned to him, she was obviously mad at him. She doesn't respond to him, rather snuggling closer to herself as she shut her eyes, not wanting to speak to him. "_**Now she's angry, great"**_ sighed Kyle mentally as he resumes staring at the ceiling, sucking it up as he shuts his eyes. Weiss and Ruby looked over to the pair, frowning to themselves as the two lovers had just had their first argument, although it wasn't a massive one that they would expect from a girl like Yang. "Do you think they'll be alright?" whispers Ruby to Weiss.

"I don't know" responds Weiss quietly as she looks to the blonde who's eyes were still shut, her deep and patterned breaths telling them of her slumber. Ruby frowns to herself before laying back onto the bed, the duo resuming their sleeping position, soon falling asleep.

**Later That Night, 10:20 PM**

The men walk into the dust shop, quickly unsheating their weapons and poiting to the store clerk, who sighs and raises his hands, "Just take the money and leave".

"We're not here for any money, we're here for your dust" sighed Roman as he steps in, using his cane to smash the displays and picking out all the dust jewels. The men quickly scatter through the store, collecting all the dust before they return to the front desk. They quickly leave, the store clerk sighing to himself as the store was now empty, not a single ounce of dust left to sell, he quickly walks to the front door and locks the door, leaving to the back of the shop.

"How much dust do we need now?" asks one of the men to Roman, who brings out his tablet.

"Just one more store should be fine and we'll be set" sighed Roman as they step into another dust store, repeating the cycle.

**The Following Morning**

He awakens, however not feeling the familiar warmth and softness that would normally be pressed up against him, the girl still sleeping on the opposite side of the bed, causing him to sigh. "_**Hopefully she'll be fine with me today**_" mentally thought Kyle as he quietly snuck out of bed, quickly stepping into the shower. Eventually he steps out, before turning his head to the clock, "5:30AM" readed the clock, causing him to sigh as he grabs his jacket, putting it on before taking the keys to the bike, quietly walking out of the room.

As soon as the door clicks shut, she opens her eyes, her expression being in a frown as she did, peering over her shoulder, the once laying figure now gone. She sighs as she sits up, peering at the door, noticing the missing jacket on the desk, noticing the missing boots. She wanted to forgive him, but she knew she wanted to know what he and Professor Ozpin was going on about first. She was always willful with truths and lies, always desiring to know the secrets that may lay. Ruby and Weiss laid peacefully with one another, causing her to frown once more, realizing that it wasn't right that she hadn't slept like that. She throws herself into the shower, drowning in her thoughts as she showered.

**The Streets of Vale, 5:30AM**

He quietly drove down the street on the motorbike, wearing the black helmet as he looked around the empty town, however beginning to pass by Dust stores. "_**I guess I should stock up on some dust"**_ sighed Kyle as he slows down, parking the bike up on the curb as he removes the helmet, walking into the store where the clerk continued to read her magazine, paying him no heed. He walks into the section containing the Dust containers. "_**I suppose some Red Dust will work"**_ sighed Kyle as he bends low, grabbing the red dust container as he peers back up, careful with the glass bottle as he continues to walk on. A small container of White Dust catches his eye as he stops mid-step and turns his head to the small container, the white dust glowing inside. Beside it stood a green dust container, the dust inside also glowing along. "_**Green Dust?"**_ wondered Kyle as he grabs the green dust container, examining it. "_**I guess it couldn't hurt**_" sighed Kyle as he walks back to the register, setting down the two dust containers, the cashier quickly scanning them. "What's the green dust?" asks Kyle as he points to the small green dust container.

"Force Multiplier, pretty rare" sighed the cashier carelessly as she sets down the containers, before sticking her hand out, "359 Lien".

He hands her the holographic card, "I guess the Green Dust is most of that cost?".

"Yup" sighed the cashier as she quickly swipes the card, shortly handing him the three items, the card, and the two dust containers, "Come again".

"Right" sighed Kyle as he places away the holographic card, then attaching the two dust containers onto his belt. He briskly walks back to the bike, placing on the black helmet before sitting onto the bike, however his mind still not satisfied with everything. "_**A Drive can't hurt**_" thought Kyle as he speeds off into the early morning.

**Back in the Hotel Room**

"_**He still hasn't come back**_" sighed Yang mentally as she watches the clock tick by another minute. She had been waiting for him to return, eager to get to the bottom of it all, wanting to know what had Professor Ozpin has said. Soon the hotel doro clicks open, a Kyle walking through, two new Dust containers on the belt as he steps inside, looking up to her. "Awake now?" softly asks Kyle as he removes his boots, setting them down on the ground, before sitting onto the bed, looking to her.

"What did you and Professor Ozpin speak about yesterday?" asks Yang with a frown, determinned.

"I suppose you're not going to let up if I don't tell you, so I might as well" sighed Kyle, preparing himself for any bad reactions.

"So?" asks Yang, wanting to hear it.

"Yesterday, he warned me about Blood lust, since when I came back up from the hole, I was a complete mess because apparently I had a blood lust moment. He warned about me going into another blood lust episode and end up killing someone, and how he'd kill me if I did, and also said that suffering from blood lust was a hint to becoming a psychopath" sighed Kyle, rubbing his temple in annoyance. She doesn't respond, rather looked stoic and not responding as he stands up, frowning all the while.

"Well, now was that so hard?" jokes Yang as she smiles and stands up.

"Yes, that was actually pretty difficult to admit" sighs Kyle in turn as he stretches his arms upwards. She quickly bolts up and clasps onto his side, welcoming his warmth once more as he chuckles and lays his hand back down, his right hand rubbing her back. "Well, we'll be heading back to Atlas".

**On the Ship, 2PM**

"And we're off" sighed Kyle as he watches the ship begin its journey across the ocean once more, Atlas beginning to disappear over the horizon. Suddenly, a wave of anxiety hits him, his mind thrown into chaos as something had just hitted his mind "_**Wait, why would a passenger ship take cargo?**_" wondered Kyle as he seems to frown to himself.

"Something the matter?" asks Pyrrha as she notices the frown on his face.

"Why would a passenger ship take cargo?" asks Kyle, the group taking a moment to think.

"I don't know" bluntly responds Jaune as he shrugs.

"Exactly, let's go check out the cargo" smirks Kyle.

"That's trespassing though" sighs Weiss.

"Who cares? It's not normal for a passenger ship to be taking shipments and cargo" smiles Kyle as he begins to jog off, the group following along.

**Unknown Location, Ocean of Remnant**

"We'll start the activate at 9PM" speaks Roman as he lays back carelessly.

"The agent is on the boat, and he is awaiting your command" speaks a white fang operative as he stops behind Roman.

"Tell him to wait for the attack" sighed Roman as he takes a sip out of his lemonade.

**Cargo Hold, The Ship, 2:15PM**

"Look at all these crates" spoke Kyle as he looks to the ocean of crates, however one crate standing out as it held the Schnee symbol on it, "Why would a ship hold dust?".

"Maybe it's to run errands" speaks Blake as she walks behind him.

"That's against safety regulations" speaks Kyle as he steps up to the box, hearing something move inside it, "Move back". They back up from the crate as Kyle forms his baton, bringing it above his head as he swings it downwards with great force, smashing the crate open as a black figure pops out, slamming something hard into Kyle's lower abdomen before catching it. "Holy fuck" coughed Kyle as he stumbles back, surprised by the figure, who wore the familiar bony mask over his eyes, Blake realizing who it was.

"Adam?" asks Blake, frowning as she peers to her former White Fang partner.

"Blake" quietly speaks Adam before he brings out his katana, slashing it forward to meet the metal baton.

"You two know each other?" asks Yang as she prepares Ember Celica, the bracelets expanding to cover her entire forearm.

"We were partners" quietly spoke Adam as he slashes Wilt forward once more, narrowly missing Kyle who ducks low and sweeps his leg underneath him, Adam jumping up in turn as he lands on the ground, dashing backwards calmly.

"Well isn't this some reunion" sighed Yang as she was about to fire Ember Celica, however Kyle quickly moving her arms down.

"Remember that there is some shipment of dust on the boat, don't use anything combustible" sighed Kyle before he dashes forward, clashing the baton with Adam's Wilt, before Adam uses Blush to hit him, before firing the weapon, Kyle's aura defending him from the shot. "Are you trying to kill everything on this damn boat?" asks Kyle with a frown as he forms the baton into a shotgun, Adam was faster and more cunning, slamming another round from Blush into him before thrusting Wilt forward, the boy managing to roll out of the way seconds before the impact.

"Adam, stop" angered Blake as she reaches for Gambol Shroud.

"Tell your friend to stop first" replies Adam with a calm demeanor as he turns his head to Blake, Kyle placing the baton away.

"Done" replies Kyle with a hint of anger, however keeping it to himself.

"What are you doing on this boat?" angrily asks Blake as she brings her hand to her side, frowning to Adam.

"Business" replies Adam vaguely as he exams the group, his eyes looking to Weiss, however his stare locked.

"What are you doing?" asks Weiss with a frown as she notices his stare, the man suddenly breaking it as he walks to the exit.

"Nothing" replies Adam before he bolts out the door, soon hopping off the ship and landing onto a smaller craft, speeding off into the distance as the group rushes to the railings, the afternoon sun's light stunning them.

"That was weird" sighed Kyle as he feels the ever-so familiar warmth press up against his left arm, the flowing mane coming in contact with his skin as he smiles.

**Later that Night, 8:55 PM**

Yang snuggles up to him as usual, Kyle smiling as he embraces her body, enjoying every moment of it as he was not allowed to do so the other night. "And finally what was supposed to happen has happened" smiled Kyle as he feels her head move up to beside his neck, her breaths coming in contact with his neck.

"Thank Monty" tiredly sighed Yang as she cuddles up to him, taking in his warmth as she did.

"I never want to let you go" speaks Kyle as he clasps onto her back tightly, pulling her in for a deep and tight embrace.

"I don't ever want you to let me go" replies Yang as she hugs onto him, pulling herself into him, her chest pressing up against his own.

"I will never let you go" replies Kyle one final time as he clasps onto her, enjoying her warmth, loving her prescence, and enjoying himself, "I'm really sorry about the other day".

"Don't sweat about it, I understand why you didn't want to tell me" responds Yang dismissively as she continues to hug him, her arms not wanting to move away.

"Thank you" was the only response he gave as his lips press up against her forehead softly, warming her as she moves her head into his neck, feeling his pulse. Suddenly the sound of metal clamping onto the ship ruins their moment of tranquillity and romance, the two quickly peering to the window as they see a silhouette peer from the window. As soon as their eyes land onto it, the head pops away quickly, the two scrambling to their weapons. They could hear something plant onto the side of the metal of the boat, Yang finalizing her placement of Ember Celica and Kyle placing the Dust containers onto his persona. Soon the explosion goes off, chunks of metal flying into the room as the shrapnel barely miss the duo, who had pressed up against one another, the two's weapons prepared. The four White Fang operatives jump in, immediately attempting to engage the duo as they quickly fight them. Yang slammed her punches into the men effortlessly, with the help of Ember Celica, slamming them into the metallic ceiling as the duo that tried to fight her gets pummeled by her sheer tenacity.

Kyle was having a righteous of a time as he sweeps low real quick, the baton spinning along as it slams into the other White Fang's helmet, the metal denting from the impact. "And Double Fuck you" adds Kyle as his right leg fires up backwards, slamming into the gut of the other White Fang member who held the sword high above his head, however dropping it as the kick lands. He quickly forms the baton into it's shotgun state, leveling the barrel onto his head before firing, chunks of pink and red splurting out of the gaping head wound. The other White Fang member suffered the same fate, his body slamming into the side of the wall as the other body laid on the ground, blood pooling out.

Yang slams Ember Celica into the head one last time, the skull giving in as the head's integrity is compromised, the head collapsing into itself as the body flew back, slamming into the ground and busting the wound open, the blood and semi-penetrated brain spilling out as she disarms Ember Celica, the bracelet firing out the shotgun shells before she reloads, quickly loading the new rounds as she feels a hand sneak it's way around her waist.

"Well done" smiled Kyle as he held her close, his hands along her waist, Yang smiling as she presses herself against him. Yang leans her head back, the top of her head burrowing into Kyle's chest as he leans down, pressing his lips with hers as they had their lips upside down press with one another. Soon they break, "We should head to Weiss and Ruby's room" speaks Yang, frowning as she dashes out the wrecked metal door, Kyle following closely behind.

"They should be around the corner" spoke Kyle as he stops suddenly, the metal door to his right flying across the hall, barely missing him as a White Fang operative was impaled into the door, the student walking out as he nods to him, quickly taking off.

Yang bursts into the room, the men already down as Weiss and Ruby stood in the center, looking to the door with curiosity. "Yang!" happily beams Ruby as she bursts into Yang's arm, the older girl holding her in her own arms.

"Hey Sis!" happily beams Yang as Kyle steps behind her in the corridor, firing his rifle state baton down the hallway before turning to them.

"It's time we go get Jaune and Pyrrha" speaks Kyle as he peers to them, nodding as he fires off another round, another body down the hall dropping.

"Lead on" speaks Weiss as he takes off, the battle on the ship raging on as the students fight back the men, however unaware that it was all in vain.

**The Following Morning, Early Morning**

He was a complete wreck, his clothing tattered as he barely stood up straight, teetering off the edge of consciousness and fainting. His blood poured down his right arm, the massive cut causing him to bleed nonsensically as he stood before the massive team, his aura barely there as he did, his left hand barely holding the baton. "_**Atleast they're safe"**_ sighed Kyle as he takes a step forward, his foot pained with each step, his blood dripping along the ground, soon he collapses onto his knees, the men watching him with a smirk as he crawled his way up to them. It had been a long night, and he had been willing to protect everyone, by having a final stand off on the bow of the ship, focusing all the power of the White Fang to him as the others hid along the boat, his body crying in pain as his mind cried in joy. Another slash lands onto his pained arm, the cut gashing down from his upper arm to his elbow, the blood pouring out as he gasped in pain, soon a familiar figure stepping out from the crowd. "Roman" painfully murmured Kyle as he looked up to the smirking figure, however the end of something hard hitting him hard knocks him out, his body falling backwards as the White Fang Operatives close into his body.

**The Cargo Hold**

"I have to go get him!" argued Yang with a worried tone as she peers to the entrance to the room.

"It's too dangerous Yang" speaks Pyrrha with a sigh.

"He wants us to stay safe, and that's what we're going to do" adds in Weiss, the blonde seemingly still adamant against the idea.

"But.." started Yang, however Ruby hugging onto her in reassurance.

"Yang, he'll be fine, he can handle himself"reassures Ruby, however the group unaware of his situation.

"No, I'm going to get him" frowns Yang as she frees herself from Ruby's grasp, qucikly moving to the exit, however another hand landing on her shoulder causing her to stop and turn around.

"Yang, please don't" calmly speaks Pyrrha, causing Yang to grimace as she turns her head to the exit, before turning back.

"I...I" stuttered Yang, "He'll come back for you, you know he will" speaks Pyrrha, the words however not enough to convince her.

"No, I need to find him" replies Yang as she is about to leave.

"You know it will pain him to find out that you had gotten hurt", and those exact words caused Yang to fall onto her knees, looking out the door hopelessly as she feels a smaller figure wrap itself around her back.

"Yang, he's fine" reassured Weiss, surprising Yang as it was not Ruby who had hugged her in reassurance, but rather the cold-hearted heiress.

"Alright" weakly spoke Yang before a familiar figure steps into the cargo hold, surprising the hiding students.

"Professor Port?" asks Jaune as he peers to the man, who seemed visibly shaken and tired.

"Yes, it is me" speaks Professor Port as he quickly walks into the cargo area, navigating to the student's hideout.

"Any news on the others?" asks Weiss as she steps away from Yang, who looked up in curiosity.

"Yes, most of the students have been well-hidden, and Glynda is watching over the ship in the control room, however I do have unfortunate news" sighs Professor Port, Yang quickly standing up and moving before him.

"What is it?!" panics Yang as she grabs Professor Port, shaking him slightly.

"It's... that, one of our own has been held captive" frowned Professor Port.

"Oh no" mumbled Yang as she stepped back, her face locked in an expression of confusion and panic.

"We have to get him" speaks Professor Port in determination, weapon in hand.

"Let's go"

**The Bow**

He stood before the group of men, baton still in hand within his firm grip. The metal had blood spilled onto it, his pants ripped and tattered, his left arm bleeding as he stood before them. "Give up" spoke one of the White Fang members as he dashes forward, landing a severe blow into his leg, knocking him onto the ground as he stumbles the baton into a shotgun-state, firing it amd decapitating the operative as the head flew into the ocean, the body quickly dropping. He stumbles back onto his feet, however his left leg aching as it barely kept him up, causing Kyle to lean on the shotgun to help him stay up. The remaining operatives step forward, taking his weakness in mind as they knock him off his feet, some blood spilling out of his mouth as he landed back, blood trickling off the corner of his mouth. "Fuck me" mumbled Kyle in pain as he gives a feeble kick, landing it against the White Fang operatives, only causing them to laugh at his feeble attempts.

"Stop trying" taunts another operative as he kicks him, feeling a rib or two weaken from the direct kick. He was a complete mess at this point, his tattered clothing and small traces of Dust present helps hint to the Dust the White Fang had used against him. At this point it was a matter of staying alive and awaiting for a rescue, his feeble kicking stopping as he slowly crawls away, leaving a trail of blood from the lacerated arm. The men were laughing as he crawled along, his blood dripping off, however the laughing suddenly stopping as he hears footsteps behind him, Kyle turning his head slightly. "Are you alright?" comes the familiar voice, the pale gentle hand lowering down before his face, his own hand quickly taking it as he was lifted up, Yang slinging his wounded left arm over her neck to help him stand.

"Thanks" mumbled Kyle as he shuts his eyes briefly, the wound still bleeding as he slowly limped along. The blood began to drip onto the scarf, her scarf becoming stained by the blood as they walked along. His left leg was pained as he held onto her, Yang helping him along as they soon reach a small metal seat, Yang setting him down onto it as he held his arm, stemming some of the bleeding. "Where's the others?" asked Kyle as he looked up, however Yang not seemingly responding as she looks to the bloodied arm.

"They went to bring the students out of hiding" quickly spoke Yang before her hand grabs his arm, raising it carefully as the arm continued to bleed, "Are you alright?".

"I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound" spoke Kyle with a reassuring pained smile, Yang carefully setting his arm back down as it continued to bleed, Kyle occassionally wiping away the trickles of blood leaking out of his mouth.

"We need to get your arm healed" sighed Yang as she removes her scarf, surprising Kyle.

"Yang, you don't have to use your scarf, we can look for something else" spoke Kyle with a worried tone, pointing into the distance with his better arm.

"No, we need to deal with it now" retaliates Yang as she begins to wrap the scarf around the bloodied arm, beginning to tie it tightly onto the arm.

"I didn't want you to ruin your scarf though" spoke Kyle as she leans back, Kyle motioning her to the space next to him.

"It's fine" replies Yang as she sits down next to him, clasping onto him. He moves the wounded arm carefully behind her back, holding her close, careful to not remove the scarf from stemming the bleeding. "Well, another attack happened" sighed Yang as she brings her head close to his chest, pressing it up against him calmly.

"Yea, same old same old" yawned Kyle tiredly as he laid his head on the railing of the boat. Soon he drifts asleep, tired as the blood continued to bleed onto the scarf that Yang had sacrificed to stem the bleeding. She could hear the soft patterned breaths coming from him, causing her to smile as his arm kept up with her back, his mind adrift as she laid there motionless, soon she too, falls asleep, smiling as she pressed up against him.

**An Unknown amount of Time Later, Evening**

He awoke inside the infirmary of the boat, Yang laying her head on the bed next to him, his left arm stitched closed, an IV stand providing him blood as he laid motionless. The orange sky outside hinted to the fact that it was evening, his eyes fully rested as it looked about the room. Soon he could feel Yang shift, causing him to turn his head to her, her head just popping up, looking to him. "Finally up?" asks Yang as she smiles to him, the orange scarf missing from her, Kyle still remembering that she had used it to stem his bleeding.

"Yeah" responds Kyle as he stretches slightly, careful to not remove the bag of blood giving him back his lost blood.

"Well everyone got the guys off the boat" speaks Yang softly as she took his hand, rubbing it with her thumb as he looked to her.

"Tell me I can get out by tonight" sighs Kyle as he notices the nurse's prescence in the room.

"Correct, you will be allowed to leave upon the finish of the blood bag" responds the nurse as he nods, stepping out of the room to leave the duo alone.

"Well atleast the bag is half-empty" optimistically smiled Kyle as he turns back to Yang, her smile beaming up when his flared.

"Atleast I'll have my warmth for tonight" smiled Yang as she moved off her chair, rather sitting on the side of the bed, facing Kyle.

"Atleast I'll have you to be my pillow" smiled Kyle in turn as he clasps onto her, Yang returning it as they smiled while they did so.

**Ruby And Weiss's Dorm**

"Please~?" begs Ruby, pleading to Weiss.

"No Ruby" replies Weiss, annoyed, however smiling all the while.

"But..." started Ruby, before Weiss's finger lands on her lips, silencing her.

"We can after my birthday" sighs Weiss, Ruby brightening up a little as she knew Weiss's birthday was not far away.

"Today's the 5th of December right?" asks Ruby, noticeably happier as she hugs Weiss.

"Yes" responds Weiss calmly as she hugs Ruby in turn.

"We'll be leaving to go to my parent's at the 19th when it's our winter break!" beamed Ruby as she happily hugged the heiress.

"How are we supposed to go there?" asks Weiss, raising an eyebrow.

"Kyle agreed to drive!" happily beamed Ruby, hearing Weiss audibly sigh, "What's the matter?".

"It's just that it's boring while we drive" sighed Weiss, however Ruby brightening up.

"I mean, I can get Kyle to get some music for the journey?" asks Ruby, "Or we could just talk".

"I suppose it's fine either way" replies Weiss, giving a small smile as she breaks the hug, walking over to Myrtenaster, checking the rapier's blade.

"I can't wait! You're going to like them!" beamed Ruby eagerly as she bounces on the bed, however a knock coming from the cabin door silencing her.

"I'll get it" speaks Weiss as she opens the door, revealing the happy blonde before the door, no signs of her companion that acted as her shadow.

"Hey Snow Angel, hey sis!" happily beamed Yang as she hops in, hopping onto the bed cheerfully, Weiss about to shut the door until the companion aforementioned steps into the room, nodding to her in greeting.

"Yang!" happily beamed Ruby as she hugs her sister, the two sharing a moment as Weiss and Kyle watch from the doorway. Soon the duo break the hug, Kyle and Weiss hopping onto the bed, siting carefully as Ruby speaks, "What do you wanna do?".

"Anything" replies Kyle as he throws himself back onto the bed, laying down carelessly.

"Anybody up for Strip Poker?" asks Yang with a coy smile, bringing out a deck of cards, Kyle quickly locking the cabin door.

**Later that Night, 9:30PM**

"I win" victored Kyle as he places his cards down, the cards landing a Straight Flush, causing all the girls to remove their bra's.

"Goddamnit again?" sighed Weiss, clearly frustrated as she removes her bra, the three girls now left in their panties as Kyle still had his undershirt with his boxers.

"This is bullshit" sighed Yang with a smile as she reorganizes the cards into the deck, shuffling it. Weiss and Ruby at this point didn't care about their lack of clothing, for they have grown used to embarassing situations with Kyle.

"If I win one more you all are so fucked" smiled Kyle in victory as he receives the new cards, smirking to himself as he realized what he had drawn.

**5 Minutes Later**

He sets down the cards, revealing the Four of a kind, beating over Yang's Two Pairs, Ruby's high card, and Weiss's Pair, the girls giving out a sigh. "How are you so good?" asks Yang as she removes her panties, now she was completely naked.

"Luck would be the right term" smiles Kyle as he reorganizes the cards, placing them neatly into a deck before placing them away, watching the girls with a smirk.

"Damnit" groaned Ruby as she pulls away her panties, leaving her naked.

"I can't believe this" groaned Weiss as she too, pulls away her panties, joining Yang and Ruby in the naked women club. He didn't want to completely embarrass them, so he only stole a few glances at their bodies, smirking to himself all the while.

"Wait, we have to be like this the entirety that you're here now?" groaned Weiss.

"Yup" responds Kyle with a victorious smirk, standing up as the trio stood before him.

"Ruby's underage you pedo" jokes Yang once more, Kyle laughing at the joke.

"Nope, too bad" responds Kyle as he gives them an analyzing stare, the heiress and Ruby blushing as he did. "Now what?" asks Kyle as he throws himself onto the bed, not caring about the world as he did.

"Don't know" responds Weiss.

"We're all naked, and we don't know what to do" sighed Yang.

"I'm not naked" speaks Kyle in a teasing manner, the trio shaking their heads.

"This sucks, you always win" groans Ruby, pouting as she crosses her arms.

"I is the best" teases Kyle with the spit of the tongue, "You guys can get dressed".

"But we're supposed to stay like this until you leave" speaks Yang, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, forget it" responds Kyle, watching them as they begin to redress.

"Weiss, did Ruby tell you when we are going to my parent's home?" asks Yang, peering to Weiss, who nodded in turn.

"Wait, when are we going?" asks Kyle raising an eyebrow as the blonde places on her leather jacket.

"19th of December, six days before christmas" responds Ruby happily as she adjusts her cape, jumping onto the bed.

Shortly after all the girls are dressed, an speakers around the ship goes off, "Will all students please meet at the cafeteria immediately" spoke Glynda Goodwitch before the speakers flicker off.

"What could this be about?" asks Kyle as he stands up, walking to the metallic cabin door.

"Beats me" responds Ruby as she happily walks along behind him, the trio of girls talking to one another as the lone boy led the way. Soon they flock into the cafeteria, half of the students on the ship already present as they sit where Ren,Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune, Velvet, and Blake sat, sitting right before Glynda Goodwitch. Soon the remaining missing students flock into the cafeteria, some students standing up as they all pay attention to Glynda Goodwitch, who stood comfortably before the amass of students, Professor Port standing beside her.

"We would like to announce that in a week's time, we will be having a hockey match with Atlas high in Vale" speaks Glynda Goodwitch, most of the students raising an eyebrow.

"We would like for the males to participate in this sport" speaks Professor Port as he stood comfortably beside her, some whispers going out from the crowd.

"We wanted to know if any students were interested into joining the match against Atlas High" speaks Glynda Goodwitch before swiping her tablet, "We will give you five minutes to come up with a decision".

Kyle's head cocks back to the other two males, who were already looking to him, "Want to join in?" asks Kyle, smiling all the while.

"I don't know how to ice skate" confesses Jaune, looking away.

"Fine, how about you Ren?" asks Kyle, turning to Ren, who seemed to be considering the idea.

"Sorry no, I'm not into the sport" replies Ren, Kyle sighing in disappointment, however he continued to await for Glynda Goodwitch.

Soon she readjusts her posture, standing confidently as she swipes her tablet once more, looking to the students, "Raise your hand if you're interested into joining the team" speaks Glynda Goodwitch, about 6 hands going up from the entire mass of students. She quickly types down the names into the tablet before swiping the message, looking back up, "Will those interested please stay behind, the rest of you are dismissed".

Most of the students leave the cafeteria, leaving Kyle and five other boys alone in the cafeteria with the two professors, chatting amongst themselves quietly as they await for the message Glynda Goodwitch was going to tell them. "We will be providing you with equipment for the match, I expect you to be able to skate already correct?" asks Glynda, receiving nods from the six individuals.

"Practice Starts the day after we arrive back in Beacon, we expect you at the amphitheater by 6A.M. You are now dismissed" concluded Professor Port as he nods to them, Kyle quickly picking himself onto his feet and heading back to his cabin, making a mental note of the practice. Soon he walks up to the familiar metal doors, grabbing the handle and opening the door, stepping in as he did. Yang laid peacefully on the bed, reading his book "_To The Stars_" on his bookmark, apparently enjoying it. He shuts the door and locks it, removing his boots he speaks, "Enjoying the book?".

"Not my type of stuff, but it's funny" replies Yang absent-mindedly as she flips a page, Kyle lazily crawling onto the bed, peering to the page she was reading. Yang adjusts accordingly, moving closer to him and handing him the book, Kyle wrapping his arms around her back and placing the book inbetween the two, allowing the pair to read quietly into the night.


	38. Preparations

**December 9****th****, Beacon Academy's Amphitheater, 5:30AM**

The members who were interested in playing for the hockey team stood in the theater, quietly chatting to one another. The total amount of members for the team being 8, two substitutes, giving the team the perfect number. Soon Glynda Goodwitch, Professor Oobleck, and Professor Ozpin steps onto the stage, all the chit-chat amongst the players stopping as they turn their heads to the Professors, paying absolute attention. "We need a team name" speaks Professor Ozpin with a smile, several hands shooting up from the team.

"Rubber Puckies" speaks the blonde boy sitting infront of the group.

"Death at the Net!" speaks the eager young red-head, smiling all the while.

"The Penalty Box Heroes" smirked Kyle, clearly enjoying the team names.

"The Mighty Midgets" jokes a fourth player, the group chuckling.

"Big Test Icicles" jokes the fifth player, everone laughing, including Glynda Goodwitch, which was exceptionally rare.

"We need it to sound somewhat serious, so Rubber Puckies or The Penalty Box Heroes will do" sighs Professor Ozpin, some students groaning in disappointment.

"All in favor of Rubber Puckies say I" speaks the blonde boy, two other players agreeing with him.

"All others in favor of The Penalty Box Heroes say Pie" jokes Kyle, the remainig players saying 'Pie'.

"Alright, Penalty Box Heroes it is" speaks the blonde boy, smiling all the while as he turns his head, managing to catch the visored helmet just as it flew to him. They now all held a visored helmet, soon catching a pair of iceskates, not expecting a jersey as they settled down the equipment.

"We'll have the jerseys by tomorrow" speaks Glynda Goodwitch as she swipes the tablet, before quickly setting it away, Professor Port throwing hockey sticks to the players, who in turn catch it as they did.

"Who's the goalie?" asks the red-head, turning to the team.

"I got Goalie" speaks a blue haired boy, the group nodding in turn.

"We'll assess your skills before we select the goalie" speaks Professor Oobleck, the students nodding in turn.

"Follow us onto the air-shuttle" orders Professor Port, the students quickly picking themselves up and grabbing their equipment, briskly pacing after the professors.

**Kyle's Dorm Room, An Hour Later**

Yang awakens and quickly looks around the room upon waking up, knowing that the heat she normally would wake up to was missing. She notices the small slip of paper on the nightstand, she quickly leans over, grabbing it as she leans back, unfolding it. "_Hockey Practice Today, should be back by 3PM, love you and see you later – Kyle_" readed the slip of paper, Yang sighing as she places the note back onto the nightstand. "_**Now what"**_ wondered Yang as she laid back comfortably on the bed, peering into the ceiling. "_**I know**_" thought Yang with a devilish smirk.

**The Stadium, Current Time, Ice Rink**

He quickly placed on the helmet, carefully putting it in place before standing up carefully, grabbing the hockey stick as he did. He quickly steps onto the ice, taking a moment to gain balance before skating in comfortably, the rest of the players still getting their equipment on. The Professors sat in the Team stands, looking at him as he warmed up, skating along as he stretched his arm. He moved quickly around the ice rink, all the while as he stretched his arm, holding onto the hockey stick comfortably before skating to the center, quickly slowing down as the rest of the team steps on, skating to him. "So what's up first?" asks the blonde boy to Kyle.

"I don't know Ted" replies Kyle, the boy shrugging in turn as he skates off, warming up with a lap around the rink.

"What's Beacon like anyways?" asks the red-head, the other six boys turning to him.

"Physical" responds the senior amongst the group, the boy chuckling and shaking his head as he follows Ted's steps, skating around the rink.

"Alright, let's get familiar with each other" speaks the blue-haired boy, just as Ted joins back to the group.

"I'm Ted" speaks Ted, the blonde hair boy waving politely.

"Kyle" speaks the boy in the leather jacket, nodding to the others in politeness.

"Glen!" happily beams the red-head as he skates into the center of the circle, surprising some of the players.

"Isaac" responds the blue-haired boy, beaming all the while as he turns his head to the four other players.

"Sage" speaks the roughed up brown haired boy, smiling nicely however in contrast to his rough looks.

"Brandon" speaks the average-looking black haired boy, smiling politely.

"Evan" speaks the grey haired boy, waving politely.

"And I'm Grif" smiles the orange-haired boy.

"Alright, what now Profs?" asks Ted carelessly as he turns to the professors.

"Ted, correct?" asks Professor Oobleck, a nod being the response.

"Put on this Goalie equipment, we need to find the best goalie" speaks Professor Ozpin as Professor Port throws in Goalie padding and the famous goalie mask, Ted sighing as he begins placing it on.

"The rest of you warm up" speaks Glynda Goodwitch, the remaining members nodding as they begin to skate about the ring briskly, wanting to warm up.

"We'll need to do good, we're representing Vale" speaks Glen as he skates along with the group, who briskly skated around the rink.

"Wait, we're representing Vale?" asks Sage, looking to Glen, who nods in turn.

"Yeah, apparently we're all representing Vale" speaks Glen.

"Why don't we have more people then?" asks Isaac as he moves forward slightly, moving alongside Glen.

"Beats me" responds Glen with a light shrug, careful to not place the hockey stick in the other player's paths.

"What rhymes with duck?" suddenly asks Kyle, peering over his shoulder to the following members.

"Fuck?" asks Sage with a smile.

"Puck" speaks Kyle as he turns back ahead of him, breaking off the course and snatching up the puck with the stick, maneuvering it along as he moved about the rink, practicing the handling of the puck.

"Oh" blurts out Glen as he quickly moves behind Kyle, skating along as Ted manages to stand up, dressed in goalie equipment as he moves to the front of the net, the rest of the team beginning to line up behind Kyle.

"Maneuver and try to score, the best player to prevent the most amount of pucks from entering the goal becomes goalie. And the player who scores the most amount of points becomes Team Leader" speaks Glynda Goodwitch, Kyle nodding as he stood still, maneuvering the puck with the stick as he stared Ted head-on.

"Go on" speaks Professor Ozpin, raising the mug to his face. Kyle quickly skates forward, quickly maneuvering the puck before him as Ted readies his stance, focused on the puck. Kyle pretends to bring the stick back, seemingly ready to slap-shot it, Ted immediately entering a focused stance, however Kyle begins to move closer, and he quickly moves the puck to the right, surprising Ted. He quickly shoots it in with a clean wrist-shot, Ted unable to adjust in time, the puck hitting the back of the net, the light going off, Kyle fist pumping the air in victory as he skates away, Ted grabbing the puck and sliding it over to Glen, who was up.

Glen skates forward, clumsy with the puck as he moves along to the right, slap-shotting quickly however the shot bouncing off the metal as Ted adjusts to the puck, Glen moving back to wrist-shot it as it hits Ted's padding, causing him to sigh and skate off.

After every member becomes goalie and takes a shot, it was time for two players to be chosen for the two main positions.

"Glen, you will become the Team's Goalie" speaks Professor Oobleck, Glen fist pumping the air, already in Goalie equipmnent.

"Kyle, you are team captain as you scored the most" adds in Professor Port, Kyle nodding in turn as he skates about.

"Now let us have a small exercise" smiles Glynda Goodwitch as she looks to her tablet, "Passing Exercises, I want you all to pair up, and skate along as you pass the puck down the rink, before taking a shot".

"Oh boy" sighs Kyle as he quickly pairs up, the team continuing on with practice.

**Vale's Detentional and Correctional Facility, Unknown Location**

"Break it up!" yelled the guard as he slams the baton on the wall, surprising the prisoners below. The two brawling prisoners continue on, soon a team of SWAT officers stepping into the cafeteria, armed with dust smg's as one of them approach the pair.

"Winchester, get off Barren right now" ordered the officer as he kicks the boy, who in turn falls off the smaller boy, who in turn quickly scramble onto his feet.

"You two are being placed into solitary confinement" speaks another officer as he locks a pair of specialized cuffs onto the two boys, dragging them along. Tyler sat quietly as he watched his former friend get dragged away, soon returning to his stale lunch as the cafeteria's chatter began once more.

"_**Fuck this hell hole**_" mentally sweared Tyler as the pair of larger men sit across from him, Tyler knowing what was to happen.

**Beacon Academy, 2PM**

Yang happily laid on the bed without her clothes, happily reading something on the tablet as she did, not receiving any interruptions the entire day. She once more moved her finger to her lower body, beginning to pleasure herself once more, moving her other hand to her mouth to stiffle the moans. She had been doing this all day, taking a small break to go to eat, but other than that she had been enjoying herself throughout the day, free of interruptions. She once more played with her clit, the bed sheets already wet from her ejaculations and moistness, however she didn't care, and she knew Kyle wouldn't mind. Her body was already exhausted from the sheer amount of times she had came, and her clit was hypersensitive, and once more, she comes, her mouth stiffling the moan of pleasure as the fluid spurts out onto the sheets, sogging them in her love juices as she smiles to herself, moving her hand from her mouth, resuming her focus onto the tablet.

**Half-An Hour later, The Ice Rink, Downtown Vale**

"Alright, final activity" smiles Professor Port to the exhausted players, who looked up to him with determination.

"A Round of Hold the puck, you all must use body checks to gain possession of the puck, the player who holds the puck for 10 minutes wins and we will conclude the practice, Ted holds the puck" jokes Professor Oobleck, the players smiling as they turn to Ted, who had begun to skate away with the puck.

"Don't try to run!" yelled Sage as he speeds after Ted, Kyle casually skating behind as he speeds to Ted.

"Oh fu.. **SMASH**" started Ted before his body slams into the side boards, the glass moving backwards from the sudden force as Ted smashed up against it. Soon Sage quickly recovers from the slam, holding the puck as he continued to speed away, however Kyle dangerously closing in from the side.

"Might want to flare your aura!" boomed Kyle as he slams into Sage, who flies up with a smile, smashing upwards into the glass as it bends backwards, the two laughing as Kyle recovers, Sage dropping down before scrambling to his feet, Kyle now in possession of the puck. They carry on throughout the half an hour, in the end, Sage wins, Kyle closely behind with 9 minutes and 34 seconds, the others just behind Kyle.

"Alright, Practice is now over, let's head back to Beacon" smiles Professor Ozpin as he stands up, beginning to walk out as the hockey players skate out of the rink, some having a few bruises, however all smiling as they sweated, soon the group sitting inside the shuttle on the way back to Beacon. Ted and Glen no longer with the group as the two had left for their homes.

"Sage you're like a powerhouse" compliments Kyle, rubbing the bruise on his right shoulder from the impact that Sage had done.

"I'm a train" jokes Sage confidently as the group chuckles along.

"We expect you to keep the equipment and bring them to practice" speaks Professor Ozpin suddenly, all the students nodding in response.

The display next to them pops up, showing Lisa Lavender in her usual expression talking about the upcoming events. "And in approximately 6 days, there will be a match between Atlas and Vale's hockey teams at the Ice Rink downtown" speaks Lisa Lavender, a small picture of the stadium popping up, "Now to the weather".

The faunus weather girl stood proudly as the screen behind her lights up to show the predicitions, "Tomorrow will be at a chilling temperature of -4 degrees, and it will be snowing" speaks the weather girl with a smile, some whispers going amongst the group. "It seems that for the rest of December starting from tomorrow, will be snowing or freezing until the 3rd of January" speaks the weather girl before the display turns off, shrinking away the screen.

"If the forecasts are correct, we can use the outdoor swimming pool as an ice rink" speaks Professor Port, surprising the students.

"But how will you make the walls?" asks Evan as he peeks over.

"The metal along the ground surrounding the pool is also a wall" speaks Professor Ozpin, the group nodding in response. Soon the shuttle slows down and descends onto the courtyard, the occupants stepping out before dispersing, Kyle leaving for his room to put away his equipment. He steps into the familiar hallway, stepping to the room as he brings out his scroll, swiping through the lock before stepping inside quickly, shutting the door behind him before his eyes widen at the girl on the bed, who laid asleep. "_**Did she?**_" thought Kyle as he moves before the bed, laying the hand onto the moist bedsheets, "_**She did**_" mentally sighed Kyle with a smile as he removes his boots, placing them gently on the ground. "_**Where do I keep these**_" wondered Kyle as he carried the hockey stick, the helmet, and the pair of skates in his hands, looking around the room. He quickly sets the helmet and skates onto the table, before propping the hockey stick against the table, turning his head back to the sleeping, naked blonde. She slept comfortably on the bed, her hair spread out around her, causing him to smile, however once more, he looks to the moist bed sheets "_**Well we're not sleeping with the sheets tonight**_" sighed Kyle as he watched the blonde shift slightly. He moves to the closet and opens it, looking into the arranged clothes, "_**I'm going to need a jacket for tomorrow**_" thought Kyle as he picks out his brown, puffy winter jacket, setting it beside the equipment on the table. He shuts the closet doors as it creaks, hearing the bed sheets ruffle behind him, causing him to turn his head to the now awake naked beauty. "Good Morning" jokes Kyle, "I've seen you decided to pleasure yourself".

"Shuddup, I was enjoying myself" groggily jokes Yang as she spits out her tongue, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You have winter clothing right?" asks Kyle as he moves over to the table, moving his jacket a little bit away from the skates.

"Yea, why?" asks Yang, sitting up from the moist bed.

"Tomorrow's going to snow" speaks Kyle as he opens the closet once more, picking out long black jeans.

"I love the snow!" happily beams Yang with a smile as she hops out of bed, pressing herself against Kyle's back as he shutted the closet close.

"You're wet" speaks Kyle as he sets down the pants, feeling Yang's moist body press against his back.

"I know" replies Yang teasingly as she presses herself against him a bit more, causing him to shiver slightly.

"Oh yea, tomorrow I also have hockey practice at the outdoor pool" speaks Kyle as he turns around, Yang pressing up against his chest now as he looked to her eyes.

"Can we watch?" asks Yang with a coy smile, leaning up to his face.

"I'm pretty sure you can" responds Kyle as he leans down, meeting lips briefly before he turns back.

"Tomorrow's going to snow"

**The Following Snowy Morning, 5:30AM**

He places away his nightwear as he began to place on his jacket, looking to the peacefully sleeping blonde on the bed. "_**Alright, I'll just zip up the jacket and grab the stuff and head out**_" ordered Kyle mentally as he zips up the jacket, quickly grabbing the skates, the helmet, and the hockey stick as he steps out into the hall, shutting the door behind him as he did. A few students walked past him to the showers, however Sage awaiting for him at the entrance into the dormitory, already dressed in winter clothing, wearing a black winter coat. "Morning" politely greeted Kyle as he nods to Sage.

"Morning" responds Sage as the duo walk out of the building, stepping into the cold, snowing weather as they smiled.

"Beacon's gorgeous with this snow" murmured Kyle as he took in a breath, placing the hoodie over his head as he adjusts the beanie on his head slightly.

"I wish it was always like this" speaks Sage as he too, lifts the hoodie over his head, the duo walking to the outdoor pool carrying their equipment.

"What's the jersey like anyways?" asks Kyle as the building containing the swimming pool came in sight, the familiar roofless structure standing proudly near the Amphitheater.

"Beats me, I heard that it looks great though" speaks Sage as they open the doors into the swimming pool, the adjustable walls already up as the strong glass looked into the prepared swimming area, the net and a Glen in goalie equipment inside.

"Morning Glen" spoke Kyle as he stops, dropping his equipment as he removes his boots, grabbing the skates as he finished removing them.

"Morning you two" responds Glen as he lifts up the goalie mask, skating over to the door. Kyle quickly places on the ice skates, double-knotting them before standing up carefully, grabbing the hockey stick and helmet as he steps onto the ice, placing on the helmet as he quietly skated along.

"When we getting our jerseys?" asks Sage as he steps on, skating along the rink like Kyle.

"Whenever everyone's here" speaks Glen as he points to the puck in the center of the pool, "Kyle take a shot".

"Got it" spoke Kyle as he skates over to the puck, snatching it with the stick as he maneuvers about, skating towards Glen who was ready for the shot before the goal. He gives a quick wrist-shot from the right, Glen managing to block it with his left mit as the puck slides back onto the ice, Kyle nodding in approval as he snatches the puck once more. "Good save" compliments Kyle as he passes the puck to Sage, who was already charging at Glen as he receives the puck.

"Save this!" yelled Sage as he slap-shots the puck, however Glen professionally preventing the puck from entering the back of the net, smirking in victory

"Dude, he saves like Optimus Reim" jokes Kyle as he skates over, grinding to halt inbetween the two teammates, the rest of the team stepping on, including Ted.

Soon Professor Oobleck and Glynda Goodwitch step into the pool area, holding a white and blue jersey in their arms, "The jerseys are here, catch and put them on" smiles Professor Oobleck as he throws in the jerseys, the group catching one for their own.

"Oh sweet!" beamed Kyle as he removes his jacket, revealing the brown undershirt before he places the blue and white jersey on, "_The Penalty Box Heroes_" written underneath a outline of a hockey player mid-stride.

"Oh dude this is awesome" beamed Ted as he slips on the jersey, the team throwing their winter jackets out of the rink to where they laid there boots, admiring the jerseys as they skated about.

"Alright, a quick three laps around a rink to warm up" speaks Kyle as he moves closer to the wall, beginning to follow it around the rink as the team followed closely.

"Dude, the jerseys are comfortable as fuck" admired Isaac as he adjusts the jersey slightly, tightening the helmet to his head.

"They're good stuff" spoke Sage as they turn around the edge of the rink, following the walls back to the opposite end.

"Let's keep moving" speaks Kyle as he lowers down slightly, beginning to pick up his pace as he speeds away from the group, who follow at the usual pace. Soon they complete the laps, Kyle skating about near the center, holding the stick along as the puck slided slowly around.

"Alright, time for you to learn on how to avoid a body check, last person to not fall onto the ice wins" speaks Glynda Goodwitch, all the players of the the team turning to each other with a smirk.

"Come here!" yelled Sage as he charges Ted head on, Ted managing to grind to a halt seconds before Sage would hit him, Sage slamming into the sideboards, however not losing his footing as he continues to chase other players.

Kyle quickly closed into Isaac, slamming into him with his shoulder and slamming him into the sideboard. He quickly backs away and skates off, Evan barely missing him and slamming into Isaac once more, poor Isaac falling onto the ice, eliminating him from the game. Evan chases after Kyle at his maximum velocity, Kyle turning his head just as Evan comes up beside him, about to hip-check him. He suddenly grinds to a halt as Evan attempts to hip check, causing Evan to slam his hip into the sideboard, holding his hip in pain as he moves off from the sideboard, following the edge of the rink. Suddenly a force from behind slams him forward, slamming his body into the sideboards as the perpetrator quickly recovers, skating away as Evan slid onto the ice, a smug on his face.

Glen had the advantage of wearing goalie equipment, causing Sage's hits to not cause much damage, however it was hard for him to keep footing. Once more Sage slams into him, causing him to fly into the boards as he manages to land on the skates, quickly attempting to flee Sage. However as he skates away, Ted moves in from before him, cocking the shoulder forward as he slams into Glen head on, knocking Glen off his feet as his skates flies up, missing Ted as Glen hits the ice hard, causing minor vibrations in the ice. Ted moves away from the whimpering Glen, however Sage slamming into him with a phenomenal force, causing Ted to flip back, head over heels before slamming onto the ice with his chest, the padding helping to keep him safe. Sage smiled in victory however forgetting about the Team Captain who stood across the rink from him. "Sage! Fight me!" hollored Kyle with a smile, Sage turning him a smirk as he spins around, ready to move.

The duo begin to speed at one another in a phenomenal pace, the two's shoulders cocked forward as they slam into one another, the force from the impact causing them to fly back from the direction they had come from. Sage hits the ice as Kyle too, hits the ice, the two laughing all the while. "Goddamn" sighed Evan as he struggles onto his feet, Brandon skating over and helping him onto his feet.

Grif moves over to Sage, helping him onto his feet as the team reunites in the center of the rink, turning to the professors who were noting down what they had done. "Now what?" asks Grif, rubbing his blue helmet with the Team's Emblem engraved on in white. Glynda Goodwitch smirks, signaling to the boys what was to happen, "Oh no".

**Beacon Academy Dorms**

Yang awakens, however not bolting up like last time as she knew he was only at the ice rink that used to be the swimming pool. She sits up and stretches, awakening her arms as she moved them upwards, smiling to herself as she looks out the window, showing the snow as it fell to the ground below. "It's snowing" mumbled Yang with a smile, however suddenly snapping out of the moment of tranquillity when she hears the sound of clashing going on nearby, hinting to the hockey practice. "_**I wanna go watch!**_" happily thought Yang as she hops out of bed, snatching up her clothing as she bolts out the door, however running into the smaller figure as she did. "Oh hi Sis!" happily beamed Yang, grinding to a halt next to the surprised girl.

"Oh Hi Yang" happily beamed Ruby as she returns from her scared stance, instead hugging onto Yang's arm comfortably as they walk down to the showers, "What are you up to today Yang?".

"Oh I don't know, I thought about watching the hockey practice" replies Yang happily as she steps into one of the showers, Ruby doing the same as the water turns on.

**The Ice Rink, Beacon Academy, 6:30 AM**

"Ah!" yelled Evan just as Kyle body-checks him down onto the ice, Kyle snatching the puck as he begins to skate to the other goal, Sage who was in the goalie position already ready for him as he closed in.

"Try to block this!" beamed Kyle as he suddenly speeds up, however swerving and stopping while he turned around to Sage, who had slid away from his position believing Kyle was about to shoot. However Kyle quickly sends the puck in-between his leg, the little object sliding neatly past Sage's mits seconds before it came down to stop it, the light on the goal going off as Sage slams his fist into the ice, Kyle skating away calmly as Evan recovers and moves back to Sage. They were playing a skirmish match, with the teams split into equal teams of 4, which were Ted, Kyle, Glen and Isaac against Evan, Sage, Brandon and Grif.

"The score is 2 – 1, advantage Team Kyle" speaks Professor Oobleck as he adjusts the small score table accordingly, adding one point to the boys in the jerseys. Grif's team were wearing orange pennies over top the white and blue jerseys to help tell them apart, however it didn't matter as Kyle, Ted and Isaac pummeled them with body checks.

"Sage, I got goalie, get out here and body check" smiles Brandon as Sage eagerly removes the equipment, giving the extra padding and helmet to Brandon as he quickly places it on, Sage joining at the middle of the rink where Glynda Goodwitch held the puck, standing across from Kyle.

"I got this puck" smirks Kyle as he looks to Sage.

"I don't think so" responds Sage as he lowers the stick down to level them with each other, Glynda Goodwitch about to release the puck. Suddenly the doors to the stands open, the familiar crowd walking in as the players turn their heads to the door, Kyle peering over, meeting the gaze of the blonde's lilac eyes. She waves to him, Kyle nodding in greeting before turning his head back to Sage, the boy also ready as they look to Glynda Goodwitch. The puck is dropped, and the two sticks slam into one another as they both attempt to slide the puck backwards to their teammates, the two preventing each other from doing so. However their attempts to steal the puck ends with Brandon body-checking Kyle, causing the boy to fall onto the ground and quickly scramble onto his feet, Sage already moving forward with the puck.

Sage was fast and ferocious, quickly passing to Brandon as he skated between Ted and Isaac, the two giving chase as Brandon passes back to Sage, who now had an open-shot to the goal. Glen didn't react, instead smirking as Kyle comes from behind, slamming Sage forward, who collapses onto the ice as Kyle snatches away the puck, giving a pass to Ted, who in turn began charging, Kyle and Isaac beaming forward, Evan and Brandon guarding one each. Ted quickly moves the puck inbetween Brandon's leg, Kyle taking the initiative to slide up behind Brandon as Evan chased after him, Kyle snatching up the puck before quickly passing it to Isaac, who takes a wrist-shot, however the puck slamming into the padding on Grif's chest. "Didn't think so" taunted Grif as he grabs the puck, dropping it onto the ice before passing it to Evan, who in turn, begins the push to the other net. Isaac blindsides him with a furious check, slamming the boy into the sideboards, the glass moving backwards as the puck continues to slide forward, Ted snatching it before quickly passing, seconds before Sage too, slams into Ted. Kyle snatches up the puck and begins his trickery, alternating the side where the stick laid, confusing Grif, however Brandon sneaking up behind him. "No Brandon" suddenly spoke Kyle as he slips the puck inbetween his legs, Brandon looking down between his legs as the puck slips through, looking back up, however Kyle no longer present. Kyle had just quickly move behind Brandon, snatching up the puck once more as he speeds up to Grif, who stood at the ready, Kyle performing his trickery once more. "Where am I going to shoot it?" asks Kyle with a smirk, however quickly slipping the puck forward in a straight line, Grif bringing his knees together a second to late as the puck slides in, the light going off.

He fist pumps the air as he skates around the net, beginning to skate back to his goal, the other two offensive members sliding up alongside him, slinging their arms over his neck. "Good shot!" beamed Isaac as he pats Kyle's back.

"Alright, focus" speaks Kyle as he breaks from the grasp, moving back to position at the center, Sage already there as he awaited him.

"I don't think you'll be scoring anymore" smirks Sage as he watches Glynda Goodwitch skate over, holding the puck.

**Secure Location, Remnant**

"Any words on their space program?" asks the man as he looks to the men in army drab the men nodding.

"We believe they will be developing a space weapon, the White Fang seems to also be in with the project" speaks the man in army drabs, saluting the to larger man.

"How about their space program's status?" asks the man as he turns around, the grey beard and the scars on his face hinting to his age and experience.

"They are ahead with their schedule, at this rate they may be able to achieve space travel in two years" speaks the man in army drab, lowering his arm.

"We need to stop them" frowns the man, "For Humans".

"Of course, we have a resistance for a reason" speaks the man in the army drab, smiling as the larger man chuckles.

"Dismissed" smiled the older man, the younger man taking his leave.

**Ice Rink, Beacon Academy**

"Aha!" yelled Evan as he slams full force into Kyle with Sage, Kyle flying back from the impact into the sideboards, the other two's body pressing him up the glass, that seemed to be eager to give way.

"Oh no!" jokes Kyle as he flares his aura, the glass shattering behind him as he, Evan and Sage go over the sideboards, flying to the ground below, the group of friends above peering over, looking down to them.

"Hold the match" speaks Glynda Goodwitch, Brandon picking the puck up as he skates over to the shattered glass panel, peering down to the trio who laid below.

"Did you really need to double team me?" groans Kyle as he brings his hand down, helping himself onto his feet, about to hop back onto the ice rink.

"Nope" laughs Sage as he picks himself off the ground, ready to join back onto the ice rink.

"Fight!" suddenly beams Ruby, throwing her fist up above them, Kyle peering up with an amused smile.

"How about we brawl, first one onto the ice gets one minute extra penalty time" smiles Kyle, Sage nodding in agreement as they skate onto the ice, Evan climbing over the destroyed panel after them.

"Alright, fight" speaks Professor Oobleck in amusement as he watches the two players throw down the sticks, also throwing down the gloves, bare fists now in action.

"We should fight like Professionals" smiles Sage, Kyle's left arm grabbing onto the jersey, Sage's left arm also shoots up, grabbing Kyle's jersey as the two began to circle in the tight grasp. Suddenly Kyle begins throwing right hooks, Sage taking the blows to the helmet as he too, began throwing furious punches, landing them on the helmet as the two went at it, the two's heads cocking from each hit. Kyle tugs on Sage's jersey, causing him to stumble slightly, before another right hook lands into his head, Sage loosing his footing as he falls onto his knees, letting go of Kyle's jersey as he did the same.

"I win!" beamed Kyle as he picks up his equipment, skating over to the penalty box, Sage doing the same to the other penalty box. Sage cracks his jaw as the game continues on, suddenly a slip of paper dropping into Kyle's penalty box, surprising him as he snatches it up, unfolding it, "_Yea! Kicked his ass!_" Kyle smiling as he knew who it was from, peering up to see the smiling blonde. He shakes his head with a smile, enjoying her nonsense as they continue on practicing, soon the sky above turning orange, the snow still falling as it reached 5PM, the players tired as they skate to the center of the rink, exhausted.

"Good Practice, tomorrow you will be having a normal day, however the following day will be another practice" speaks Professor Oobleck, nodding to the exhausted members.

"Can we keep the jerseys on all day?" asks Glen, leaning upwards in his goalie equipment.

"Wearing the jersey is your choice" speaks Glynda Goodwitch from the side, turning around to leave.

"I'm thirsty as dicks" spoke Kyle as he bends down, resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breaths, his attempts stopping as something hits his helmet, surprising him as he looks up.

"Say thank you!" yells Yang from the stands, smiling brightly as she waves.

"Thanks!" responds Kyle with a smile as he lowers down, picking up the water bottle as he opens the cap, lifting the visors as he drinks in the water, the other members still skating about. He finishes the bottle quickly, crunching the plastic in his hand as he skates by the shattered glass panel, throwing the crunched up plastic ball into the trash can, smiling as he begins to skate to the door to leave the rink. He quickly removes the skates as he sits down on the bench, slipping on his boots before slipping on the jacket overtop the jersey, beginning to make his way out of the building.

"Atlas is going down"


	39. The Hockey Game

**The National Stadium of Vale, The Hockey Match Night**

"And the stadium is packed! It seems that Vale's remaining fans have high hopes for the team against the undefeated Atlas Hockey team!" announced the commentator as he looks around the packed stadium, most of the fans wearing red and yellow, however a few splotches of white and blue present with the new jersey's.

"Let's have a look on the new team" speaks the second commentator. The large screen overhead showing the photo of the eight players representing Vale.

"The New Captain of the Team is a Young Boy who's name is Kyle Lazer Wasser, Bill" speaks the first commentator, turning to his co-host.

"That's right Rick! And the new players are all young and eager to show Atlas that they are wanting to put up a fight!" speaks Bill, the co-host as he playfully punches the host.

"Atlas has been undefeated for the past 3 years now Bill, let's see if Vale's new team can make it change. And if rumors are true, most of the team are hunters-in-training Bill, what do you think about that?" asks Rick, turning to the co-host, who sat energitically at the microphone.

"Speaking of the Vale's Hockey team, here they come!" happily beams Bill as he points to the rink, the blue and white jersey boys skating on, the goalie moving to his net, "_Glen Hensdale_" imprinted above the number 0 on his jersey's back. The Team Leader skating on last, "_Kyle Wasser_" imprinted above the number 3 on his back, the boy's face in that of a smirk, already beginning to stretch on his side of the rink, his team following with him, except for two who sat at the team bench.

**Stadium Stands, Behind "The Penalty Box Heroes"'s Team Bench**

"We're going to win this year!" pumps Jaune, dressed in the new jerseys as he looks to the players on the ice, smiling all the while, clearly in a good mood.

"Atlas is about to suck it!" beams Yang as she too, happily smiled to the ice, the captain waving back.

**The Commentator's Box**

"The Team Captain has a dark past if I may say so myself" spoke Rick, looking a little less happy when he brought up the topic.

"Yes that's true Rick, and recently he was willing to explain his past, how he was caught in the Atlas Industrial Bridge Incident 5 Years Prior" speaks Bill, nodding to Rick.

"However, he assures that he isn't fazed by it, and that he is determinned to bring Atlas down" smiles Rick.

"A large task, but this team may have what it takes" smiles Bill as the Atlas Team steps on, the red-yellow jerseys and the larger brutes skating onto the ice, the crowd roaring to their appearance.

"And here steps on the Atlas Giants, the team that has been undefeated for the past 3 years" speaks Rick, turning his head to the team who has skated onto the ice.

"Did you know, that the Vale's Penalty Box Heroes has went to the same school as the captain of the Atlas Giants? They are arch nemesis, and this is a match that even the gods cannot miss" smiles Bill, turning to Rick.

"That's correct Bill, these two players have been at each other since the start of high-school, Kyle moving away shortly, but it seems that the ferocity and hatred between each other is unfazed, just look at them stare one another down!" yelled Rick, pointing to the staring team captains.

"Oh yes! I just remembered, the team captain for the Atlas Giants is also the quarterback of the Atlas Nevermore's!" smiles Bill.

"That's true! And he has been the team leader of all the teams he has been in! Always achieving gold with the team he's in" speaks Rick.

"A natural talent, however Kyle seems to be much more skilled in other areas, infact, you may know him as the boy who won the Vale Hand-to-Hand combat tournament recently!" beamed Bill.

"That's correct, these two talents are about to clash, the gods will not miss this, Remnant will not miss this, and even the universe will pay attention to this clash!" yelled Rick.

**On The Ice Rink**

He brings his visor down, before skating to the captain of the Atlas Giants, stopping before him, "Not Surprised to see you here dipshit" smirks Kyle.

"Fuck you Kyle, I didn't know you were into this type of man sport, I always thought you were into the prissy bitch stuff" smirks the captain, looking to Kyle with a smug.

"Yea right, that must make you feel a lot better Finn" smirks Kyle as he punches Finn's arm in a teasing manner, the boy reacting by swatting Kyle's hand away.

"Hands to yourself asshole" frowns the captain as he shoves Kyle away, the boy unfazed as he skates away.

"Prick" smiled Kyle as he skates to Glen, the boy warming up with a little move as he moves backwards.

"Yeh Kyle?" asks Glen, turning to Kyle as he saw him skate to him seconds prior.

"Focus, this is it Glen, let's make history" smiles Kyle, patting Glen's shoulder, "You got this".

"Aight" replies Glen with a smile, bringing the goalie mask down, covering his head.

In the corner of his vision, Kyle notices the team captain handing the ref's 100 lien bills, causing him to frown, "_**He's going to be breaking rules**_".

"Alright, clear the ice! Starting members on now!" yelled the ref, Kyle getting into position at the center, Sage behind him to his right, Isaac behind him to his left, Evan behind him with Ted standing near the goal, playing as the defensive man.

"Alright, you know the rules, checking with shoulders and hips, no elbows or you get the box" speaks the Ref, the two captains nodding as they crouch down before one another, locked in a competitive stare down. The crowd begins to quiet down as Geoff from the band "Achieve-Men" step on, holding the puck in his hand as he did.

"I'm going to grab the puck you stupid fuck" taunts Finn, the captain of the Atlas Giants as Geoff walks by, standing before them alongside the Ref, holding the puck.

"You're going down Finn" smirks Kyle as he knew his plan of action.

"Alright, shut up, take the puck so I can get my complimentary beer" speaks Geoff, silencing the two as he drops the puck onto the ice, Kyle quickly spinning, slamming his back into Finn as he passes the puck away to Sage, who in turn begins the advance.

"Asshole" mumbled Finn as he skates away from Kyle, who was moving quickly forward.

"Sage to Evan!" yelled Kyle as Sage passes the puck to Evan, who in turn quickly passes to Isaac, who takes a wrist-shot at the goal, however the goalie quickly deflecting the shot as the puck slides back onto the ice. A player from the Atlas Giants grabs the puck, beginning to skate forward down the center before something slams into his side, knocking him onto the ice as Kyle now gained possession of the puck, quickly passing to Ted who skates past him. Ted quickly and narrowly dodges a check attempt from a defense men, who slams into the sideboards as Ted quickly recovers the puck, passing to Sage who skates around the back of the net, the goalie moving accordingly. Suddenly a force slams into Sage from infront, knocking him onto the ice, his feet shooting up as the Atlas Giant's player quickly takes the puck, before being slammed into by Evan, knocking him into the sideboards as the crowd roars in excitement. Finn body-checks Evan, taking the puck as skating along the sideboards, watching the puck as he maneuvers it before Isaac, who smirked. "What are you so smug about?" asks Finn, looking up to him briefly.

"You're so fucked" spoke Isaac before Kyle slams into Finn, knocking him into the glass that bends back from the impact, bouncing back into place as Finn flies back onto the ice, coughing in pain from the hit.

"My puck you stupid fuck" jokes Kyle as he snatches the puck, moving quickly head-on against the three defense men charging him. "_**Remember, the sideboards"**_ mentally thought Kyle as he moves close to the right sideboard, just as one of the defense men skate backwards before him, staring at the puck, the second defense man a little behind the first who stood before Kyle. Kyle quickly slaps the puck onto the sideboard, bouncing it off as he maneuvers past the surprised defense men, passing the puck before the second defensemen can snatch it, Isaac receiving the pass as he quickly takes a wrist-shot, the puck going into the back of the Atlas Giant's net, the players of the team frustrated while Vale's team cheered. Members of the audience roar out in a cheer, throwing their fists into the air in joy as their team had just scored a point, Isaac motioning to the crowd to pump up the cheering, which they proceeded to do.

**The Commentator's Box**

"And the Vale's Penalty Box Heroes have scored a point against the Atlas giants!" yelled Bill, watching the hockey player who scored skate past him.

"It seems that the Atlas Giants may have work cut out for them, these players are ferocious and ready!" smiles Rick, the captain of the Vale's Hockey Team skating past with a smile.

**The Stands**

"Why are they flipping him off?" asks Jaune, pointing to the crowd across the stadium that seemed to be flipping off the players below.

"Probably pissed that Atlas is about to get served" smirked Weiss, the group looking to her.

"Well, this is new" remarks Yang with a smile.

"What's new?" asks Weiss, raising an eyebrow to the blonde.

"I didn't know you were into this sport" speaks Ruby, surprising Weiss lightly.

"Oh, I have my reasons"

** VIP Box, The Stadium**

"And it seems that Vale has scored" smiles the man with the white hair, looking to the other man.

"Atlas will win in the end of this all Schnee" speaks the man, gripping his cigar in his hand.

"I'm about to win 5 million lien" smiles , turning back to the hockey game below.

**The Rink**

The players quickly enter their position, Kyle skates up to the center of the rink, standing across from Finn. "That was a fluke" remarks Finn, frowning to Kyle, who only smirks in turn. The Ref drops the puck onto the ice, the two's hockey sticks slapping at the puck ferociously, however the quick battle ending as Kyle slips the puck behind him, Sage snatching it up as they begin the advance. Sage skates forward, a defense man skating up infront of him, eyes locked on the puck as the player jabs his stick forward at the puck, swiping it out of Sage's stick, beginning to skate forward at Glen, who stood at the ready. "Take this!" yelled the defense man as he slap-shots the puck, however the puck hitting Glen's chest, the boy picking it up and dropping it onto the ice, passing it to Kyle who had come back to pick it up. Kyle turns around and begins the approach to the Atlas Giant's net, the crowd cheering as he picks up the pace, however Finn body-checks him, slamming him into the sideboard. Finn smirks at his hit, however Isaac ends the smirk with a body-check from behind using his hip, pushing Finn's head into the sideboards as Isaac skates forward with the puck. Kyle scrambles onto his feet as he skates after Isaac, the boy passing back to him as he continues forward, a defense men chasing after him. He quickly skates by the net, the goalie moving in according to his movement as he loops around the net, passing to Evan who had the open shot, quickly taking a wrist-shot as the confused goalie scrambled to block it, however too late as the puck slides in, the buzzard and light going off. The fans of the Vale Penalty Box Heroes roar in excitement, however Boo's and middle fingers erupt from the Atlas Fans, Kyle flipping them off in return with an amused smile. The period ends, the players returning to the bench for a brief rest, Kyle skating onto his seat, drinking in a water bottle. A few Atlas Fans pound on the glass next to him, however Kyle turns around to meet the eyes of the familiar faces, "How are y'all enjoying the game?" asks Kyle, Ruby bouncing in excitement.

"Kick their ass!" beams Yang as Kyle throws the bottle into the trash, standing up on the skates, ready to head back onto the ice.

"I'll kill them for gods sake" jokes Kyle as he skates onto the ice, skating around the net for a brief warm-up. Finn, captain of the Atlas Giants skate over to the lone captain, the other players still on the bench. "What do you want Finn" sighs Kyle as he leans up in a proper posture, looking to his nemesis.

"Come to the center of the rink for a moment" frowns Finn as he skates to the center of the rink, on his respective side, Kyle skating to his own.

"What's this all about?" asks Kyle, frowning as he brings the visor down, bringing his hockey stick onto the ice.

"Why don't you just give up?" suddenly asks Finn, surprising Kyle as the rest of Vale's hockey team skates on behind Kyle, skating into position.

"Why should I? The fans want to see a change, and I'm about to serve it" smirks Kyle as he bends down, in ready-stance as the referee skates over, puck in hand. He drops the puck onto the ice, Kyle body-checking Finn backwards as Isaac skates behind his back, snatching up the puck as he did, the players beginning the third push. The Atlas Giants were finished with playing around, determination in their eyes as they start the man-on-man play, skating before each player, making sure to block any passes. Isaac quickly slips the puck in-between his defensemen's legs, Sage coming up behind to snatch the puck, Evan at the ready near the net, Kyle behind the team as backup. Ted slips in from the right, Sage passing to Ted as Ted passes to Evan. Evan skates forward at the goalie, the goalie at the ready before suddenly passing to Sage, the boy taking a slap-shot at the goalie, however the goalie deflecting it back onto the ice, players scrambling for it. Finn manages to grab the puck, slipping past Kyle who scrambles after him, the two reaching top-speeds as Glen readies onto his knees, ready for any shot that may happen. Finn slips in a wrist-shot, however Glen expertly grabs the puck, sliding it back onto the ice before passing to Kyle, who quickly spins around with the puck, passing across the rink to Ted, however a defensemen intercepts the pass, skating towards Glen once more. Kyle scrambles to the player, sliding onto the ice with the stick extended as the player winded back for a slap-shot, however upon Kyle's stick crossing the shot line, he passes to Finn, who takes a quick wrist-shot, sending the puck into the back of the net, the buzzard and light going off. The crowd roars louder than before, cheering as Finn took a glory lap, pumping up the crowd.

They quickly enter the ready-stance, Kyle leveled with Finn as the referee drops the puck onto the ice, however a player slamming into Kyle, knocking him onto the ice, his skates shooting up as Finn takes the puck, skating forward with it. Finn passes to a player, who passes back to him, the duo repeating this as it confused Glen, the player's head darting in both directions. As Finn receives the puck, Ted body-checks him onto the ice, however the puck sliding to the other player, who winds back, ready to take a slap-shot. Kyle comes from behind, body-checking from behind, knocking the player onto the ground as he snatches the puck, passing to Isaac who is speeding forward into the enemy defense, Evan following closely behind. The defense player slips his stick at the puck, snatching it from Isaac before Evan steamrolls him, Sage picking up the puck with the stick, carrying the offensive movement forward into their side of the rink. Kyle sneaks forward quickly, spinning around and sending shaves of ice at the goalie as he grinds to a halt, the puck sliding to him as he slips it in-between his legs, the goalie unable to stop the puck in time as it goes in, the crowd booing and the fans going wild.

The game carries on into the night, consisting of painful body-checks, sweet scores and in one occasion, skillful movement. The game was nearing it's end, 10 minutes remaining in the final period, the total score being 8 – 6, advantage Vale. Kyle is in possession of the puck as he skates alongside the sideboard, the players moving forward, Grif taking Evan's place as Brandon took Isaac's halfway into the game. Suddenly a pair of Atlas Giant's players body-check Kyle simultaneously, knocking him straight into the glass, shattering it as Kyle falls into the audience, however his face locked in determination. "Fuck you!" yelled an Atlas Giant's fan as he throws his water bottle at Kyle, missing as the bottle's contents spill out next to him, Kyle climbing back into the rink, Finn skating past with the puck as he did.

"Come here Finn!" yelled Kyle as he skates from behind, slamming into Finn, knocking his face-first into the ice, shattering the boy's visors on the glass as Kyle too, fell behind him.

"You asshole!" yelled Finn as he scrambles onto his feet, Sage picking the puck up skating away, however stopping as the duo that had collapsed have grabbed each other's jerseys, locked in a tight circle.

"I'm going to beat you senseless" smirks Kyle as he begins throwing right hooks, slamming it into the helmet as Finn did the same, each player slamming into one another's face as the crowd cheered on, the players watching. Finn stumbles slightly, however recovering quickly before a powerful right hook lands once more, knocking his helmet out of place, the boy's hair messy as he continued to throw back right hooks. Kyle suddenly tugs him backwards, causing him to stumble as he throws a powerful under-hit, slamming into the boy as he looses his footing, landing on the ice, still clasping onto Kyle's jersey. The referees quickly get to work, tugging Kyle away from Finn as the referee helps Finn onto his feet, holding him back as they escort the two trouble makers to the penalty box, Kyle taking a seat with a smirk, his face still in normal condition, Finn's nose skates onto the ice in place of Kyle as the captain sat in the penalty box, receiving cheers from the crowd as he sat there. Grif takes the missing position as the team plays on into the night.

**The Third Period, Halfway Through, North of Vale, The Town of Remalia **

"There he is" speaks the blonde woman as she points to the captain of Vale's hockey team who had just scored another girl.

"That's the boy?" asks the red-haired man, raising an eyebrow to the blonde.

"He's it Richard, you know your daughter wouldn't lie" smiles the blonde haired woman, the man raising an eyebrow and examining him.

"Do you think Ruby and Yang had lied to him about Ruby being adopted like usual?" sighs the red-head man, grabbing his can of beer as he sat in the arm-chair.

"You know they love to do that" smiles the blonde haired woman, sitting down onto the couch, staring at the TV as it showed the match.

** Stadium, Half of Third Period**

"Come on Fellas" smiles Kyle as he skates past Glen, the goalie nodding to him. "Grif, you know what I'm going to do" speaks Kyle, Grif nodding in response as Kyle skates to the center, leaning down at the ready. The referee drops the puck once more, the hockey sticks clashing as the crowd cheered wildly, the two ferocious rivals clashing away as they stare at the puck. Kyle slips the puck to the right, Grif taking it quickly as Kyle shoves Finn out of the way, beginning to fast break for the goal. Grif passes to Kyle, Kyle passing back as he moves behind Grif, the player heading against two defence men. Grif passes back to Kyle as Kyle speeds ahead, moving through one of the men, passing back seconds before the other defence man hits Kyle hard, the man's stick flying and hitting Grif's left leg, the boy stumbling on the skate as he takes a desperate wrist shot, missing but Kyle quickly skates over, helping him from the stumble. "Alright?" asks Kyle, looking down to the leg.

"Yea, I'm good" responds Grif as he breaks the support, skating forward into the player with the puck. Grif slams into the player with the puck, smashing him into the glass, shattering it as the player flies out of the rink, ferociously grabbing the puck and passing to Kyle seconds before Finn grabs his jersey. "Kick his ass!" cheered Kyle as he holds the puck with the stick, skating to watch the two circle on another. The two players begin to ferociously punch each other, Finn's nose bleeding once more, blood spilling onto the ice as Finn's fist smashing Grif's jaw. "Oh shit" murmurs Kyle as Sage skates up to him, the boy's destroyed visors surprising him. "What happened?" asks Kyle as he points to the shattered visor, Kyle's own cracked, however not smashed.

"A Check" sighs Sage, turning to the heating punch out before them. Grif was bleeding from his lip, which was swollen, however Finn's nose bleeding nonsensically as he punched in a frenzy, however Grif's powerful right hook sends Finn into the sideboards, ending the fight as Grif skates to the penalty box, the crowd cheering maniacally. "Damn" mumbled Kyle as he looks to the blood on the ice, however quickly returning to the center, ready to continue the match. He looks overhead to the monitor, "1 minute" says Kyle, his team nodding, "Let's send Atlas one final goodbye". The referee drops the puck, Kyle snatching it away, passing to Sage, who smashes through a defence man, passing to Isaac who slips past two defence men, the two men colliding into one another. Isaac passes to Sage, who takes a slap-shot, the goalie deflecting it onto the ice, Isaac taking a wrist-shot at it, the goalie managing to deflect it once more. "_**9 SECONDS**_" panics Kyle as he sprint-skates to the other end of the rink, grabbing the puck as it bounces from the goalie's mit, Kyle giving a quick low wrist-shot inbetween the goalie's leg, the puck landing into the back of the net, the match ending right after it hits the net. The crowd goes into a frenzy, standing up and cheering as Kyle and the team skates in a line, arms across one anothers shoulder as Finn inside the penalty box throws his helmet at the glass in anger, Grif joining his team members in the line.

**The Commentator's Box**

"I cannot believe it! Vale's Penalty Box Heroes brings down the undefeated Atlas Giants!" cheered Bill, jumping out of his chair, throwing his fist into the air in victory.

"It seems that the captain kept his promise" smiles Rick as he stands up, throwing his fist into the air, the team that had just won standing proudly at the center, staring into the massive cheering crowd.

"We did it" mumbles an exhausted Grif, waving to the cheering crowd.

"We sure as hell did" smiled Sage, he too, waving to the crowd.

"Atlas can suck a dick" smiles Kyle as he moves up to the glass, pressing his hand up against it as a few younger members run over, pointing to him as they stare at their parents, who continued to cheer on. Of course, the familiar group of friends walk over to his relatively near position, all cheernig as Kyle smiles to them, staring to the cheering blonde. He removes his helmet, his hair messy as he skates off, joining the team in their leave from the stadium.

**That Night, RWBY's Dorm Room**

"Please?" begs Ruby, this being her third time doing so that same night.

"No Ruby, we already established after my birthday" sighs Weiss, however smiling all the while.

"Fine" gives up Ruby, hugging onto the heiress as usual, breathing in her fresh-snow scent. The duo soon fall asleep in one another's arm, the shattered moon's light shining through the window onto them as they slept.

**Next Door**

"Good job Captain" jokes Yang as Kyle sets away his jersey, hopping onto the bed in his boxers and a white t-shirt.

"I was only doing my job Madam" replies Kyle in a joking manner, hugging her tightly, breathing in her scent as he did.

"Poop, tomorrow's another normal day" sighs Yang.

"But we'll be heading to your parents soon enough" smiles Kyle as he kisses her forehead in an attempt to brighten her up, the blonde smiling as she clasps deeper into his chest.

"Yay~" murmurs Yang against his chest before she breaks, laying down as Kyle's arms wrap around her torso, Yang smiling as she burrows into him, soon the duo too, falls asleep.


	40. To Your Parents!

**The 19****th**** of December, Beacon Academy**

The snow falls as Kyle loads the final luggage into the trunk of the convertible shutting it as he turns around, the car having placed on it's roof prior to snowing. "And we are now ready" smiles Kyle before he looks again,"Didn't forget anything right?".

"No" replies Yang, smiling cheekily.

"What's with the smile?" asks Kyle with an amused look, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sitting in your lap again" smiles Yang, "It's cold and your warm".

"That sounds sexual, but I don't mind" smiles Kyle before turning to Weiss and Ruby, "You two can sit in the front with us then".

"Yay!" happily beams Ruby, tugging on Weiss's arm as she opens the door, Weiss sitting in first before Ruby plops comfortably in her lap, shutting the door as Ruby burrows into Weiss, the heiress shifting slightly. Kyle plops into his seat, his jacket in the back as Yang plops into his lap, burrowing herself comfortably into him as he shuts the door, shifting the gears as he begins to drive out of Beacon. "Alright, your parents live in Remalia correct?" asks Kyle as he drives onto Beacon Cliff road, beginning their five hour journey north.

"Yup!" happily responds Ruby, booping up in her seat, the heiress smiling as she stares out the window.

"This calls for music!" happily beams Yang as she starts adjusting the radio, Kyle smiling as he drove.

"Weiss, bored?" asks Kyle as he peers to the heiress, who looked out the window blankly.

"No, just thinking" responds Weiss calmly as she looks back to him, her face stoic as he nods, Kyle returning his focus to driving.

"What's Jaune up to for the break anyways?" asks Ruby, peering to Yang as she burrows into Kyle once more, shutting her eyes calmly, Kyle seemingly smiling.

"Funny you ask, Jaune is also heading back to see his parents, and Pyrrha's going with him to meet them" smiles Kyle as he continues down Beacon Cliff's road, the metropolis coming into view as he turns the corner.

"Wait seriously?" asks Yang, looking up to him, only to see his neck.

"Yup, I think Jaune is going to have an embarassing time though" smiles Kyle with a small chuckle, Yang smiling as she shuts her eyes once more. He moves his free hand down to her left thigh, rubbing it gently as he continues to drive, Ruby and Weiss drifting to sleep next to him, leaving him alone. Soon he stops at the usual turn, turning left as he headed for the freeway that would lead him to Remalia up north. The car hummed along as he drove on, the quiet music playing on the radio as the women in the car slept, leaving Kyle alone to his mind. He drove on and on, soon reaching the freeway as he drives onto the road, speeding down the road as the car hummed quietly, Kyle soon finding himself day-dreaming as he had nothing to do. He does the only thing he could've done, he moves his left hand to lay it gently on Yang's left thigh, the girl's breath changing, before returning to normal as he rubbed her leg gently and soothingly, feeling the smooth skin against his hand. He loses his track of time as he drove endlessly down the road, the road swerving along at different points, soon finding himself in a small town, causing him to realize, "_**That's already half-way**_". He suddenly feels Yang shift under his chest, causing him to look down briefly, seeing the blonde stretch in his chest, "Where are we?" softly asks Yang, rubbing her eyes as she looks out the door, Ruby and Weiss still asleep.

"We're about half-way" sighs Kyle as he continues his drive through the town, "Need a break?".

"Yeah" tiredly speaks Yang, Kyle nodding as he breaks off, turning to the gas station, parking near the bathrooms.

"Alright, bathroom break, go do your stuff" speaks Kyle, awakening Ruby and Weiss as the three girls step out of the car, Kyle being the last to exit as he locks the car. He steps out into the cold air, leaving his jacket in the car as he walks into the small convienient store, the clerk looking up briefly as he steps about. He quickly stops at the drink aisle, looking through the drinks as he mentally fights over which one to take. "_**I suppose a beer couldn't hurt**_" sighed Kyle as he takes the can, "_**One can of beer couldn't possibly make Yang drunk**_", Kyle closing the cooler before stepping back once more.

**At the Car**

"Where is he?" asks Weiss as she throws her hands to her hips, frowning as she looked around.

"I dunno" replies Yang as she shrugs, leaning onto the car as she exhales, a white mist forming from her breath. Suddenly she hears footsteps behind her, causing her to peer over her shoulder to find a man walking over, however it wasn't the man she had expected to see.

"Well hello beauty" flirts the man as he smugs, leaning onto the car as he rests his arms on the roof, leaning over as Yang leans off the car, looking to Ruby and Weiss.

"Can I help you?" asks Weiss with a cold tone, the man still smugging, Kyle chuckling in the convienient store as he watched from afar.

"Yeah, how about your names?" smiles the man as a pair of men walk up from behind him, them too, leaning on the car.

"How about, Go? Fuck? Yourself?" smirks Yang, Ruby and Weiss giggling behind her as the man chuckles.

"Funny" jokes the man to the right.

"She's dirty" smiles the man on the left, the man in the center chuckling.

"Seriously, your names" frowns the man in the center, bringing out a small knife as he flicks it, the blade coming out as the other two men bring out their own knives.

"I already told you, Go, Fuck, Yourself" smirks Yang as a fourth figure is walking over, holding a small plastic bag, wearing the familiar beanie.

"Bitch" mumbles the man on the left as he jabs the knife forward threateningly.

"I don't think you should be doing that" speaks Weiss, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"I do what I want" frowns the man as he leans back.

"I'll kill who I want" smirks the man in the center.

"We'll **fuck** who we want" smirks the final man.

"Lay a touch on any one of them and you all will be waking up with each other's heads shoved up so far into each other's ass" smirks Kyle as he steps over to the girls, unlocking the car as he places the bag into the back, leaning back out of the car.

"Who are you?" asks the man in the center, jabbing the knife forward.

"Your greatest nightmare, the hockey team captain of Vale, the champion of the hand-to-hand combat tournament, and a simple badass" smirks Kyle as he swats the knife out of the man's hand, the man frowning as he reaches into his pocket, bringing out a larger knife.

"Yea no, fuck you, back off or I'm going to gut you" frowns the man in the center as he hops over the hood of Kyle's car, bringing the knife up against Kyle's chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" speaks Ruby with a smug, the man frowning.

"Shut the hell up" speaks the man as he turns back to Kyle, who seems to be raising his eyebrow.

"Seriously, last chance before you wake up in the urinal" frowns Kyle, bringing his hand up to the knife, grabbing the man's hand.

"Fu.. ARGH!" yelled the man as he was about to stab the knife, however Kyle's aura flares, twisting the man's wrist as he drops the knife, the other two men hopping over the hood, readying their smaller knives.

"You too?" asks Kyle, slapping the man who was on his knees onto the ground, reaching onto the metal baton, extending out into it's usual status.

"No one messes with u...OOF" spoke the second man before Kyle kicks his stomach, the baton flying into the other man's face, hitting the man onto the ground as the man who was kicked stumbles back.

"Now scram" frowns Kyle as he forms the baton into a shotgun-state, leveling the barrel on them as they scramble onto their feet.

"Fuck this!" yelled the man as he runs off, the other two following closely behind as Kyle reforms the baton into it's metallic rod status, opening the door into the car once more.

"After you" politely speaks Kyle as Weiss and Ruby sit into the car, the two comfortably sitting as Kyle shuts the door, walking to the other side of the car, where Yang stood. He quickly sits in, removing the beanie as Yang plops into his lap, burrowing herself into his chest as usual as he leans back, grabbing the bag. "I got drinks" speaks Kyle as he lifts the plastic bag over, placing it on Yang's lap before backing the car up, ready to start the journey once more.

"Ooo Beer!" beamed Yang as she reaches in, snatching out the lone can of beer before passing it to Ruby, the girl opening the plastic bag, revealing the assortment of drinks.

"Soda!" happily beams Ruby as she grabs out the can, before gasping, "Cookie!", nabbing the cookie box and immediately beginning to open it.

"I suppose I'll have juice" announces Weiss as she grabs the bottle of grape juice, passing the bag back to Kyle, who in turn, places it back in the back.

"Yang, try to hold your liquor" teases Kyle with a smile as he drives onto the freeway, continuing the journey to Remalia.

"Shuddup! It's just a can of beer" pouts Yang in a joking manner, puffing out her cheeks, causing Kyle to smile.

"You're going to somehow get so wasted, when we get to your parents, you'll be naked when step out" laughs Kyle, Ruby and Weiss laughing at the remark, Yang hugging onto him suddenly.

"Then you'll be busted" smiles Yang, Kyle suddenly stopping his laughing as he pretends to gape his mouth wide open, as if shocked.

"Then we would break up" jokes Kyle.

"Then you two wouldn't marry" smiles Weiss in a joking manner.

"And won't get kids" smiles Ruby.

"No! That means I don't get to name on of the children Munge Bimp!" jokes Kyle, ending the chain of jokes.

"You're not naming one of the beautiful children Munge Bimp" frowns Yang as she pops the can open, beginning to drink the fluid inside.

"How about Ricardo?" jokes Kyle, only to receive a headshake.

"What if it is a girl?" asks Weiss, raising an eyebrow before she takes a sip of the grape juice.

"Then we name her Brittany" smiles Yang as she takes another sip of her beer.

"Brittany huh?" asks Kyle as he continues to drive down the road, "We get it you name it".

"You two are now coming up with names for your children?" asks Ruby, peering over to them.

"Can't succumb to pressure when the time comes, last thing we need is me flipping out and giving the child a 'unique' name persay" smiles Kyle as he continues down the long and massive road.

"You better not" smiles Yang as she leans up, suddenly popping up to his face and landing her lips with his. He peers over the blonde mane luckily and keeps on driving down the road safely although the blonde blocked most of his view. Her tongue invaded his mouth as he drove on, Ruby and Weiss doing the same, except a little more ferocious as some would agree. Trickles of saliva trailed from Ruby and Weiss's ferocious kiss, Kyle and Yang's being more calm and neat as they drove on to Remalia up north, about two hours left of a drive. Yang finally breaks off, a strand of saliva protruding from Kyle and Yang's mouth, the strand connected with each other as Yang swipes it away, leaning back into her seat, taking another sip of her beer as Kyle clears his throat, continuing to drive, not bothering Ruby and Weiss's currently ferocious make-out session. He takes a few glances at the make-out session, Yang smiling as she watches, the two remaining quiet as Weiss and Ruby eventually break, Kyle raising an eyebrow through the rear-view mirror. "That was interesting" remarks Kyle with a smile, Ruby and Weiss blushing as they plop back into their usual seats.

"Jeez Sis, I didn't know you and Snow White are so ferocious" mumbles Yang with a smile, Ruby and Weiss blushing harder than before. The four remain quiet for part of the journey, exchanging awkward glances in the car before Kyle begins to rub Yang's left thigh, Yang leaning back, head up against his neck.

"What are your parents like anyway?" asks Kyle as he looks down briefly, however quick to resume eyes on the road.

"Well, Dad's alright, and Mom's great!" beams Ruby, "And mom makes the best cookies!".

"She is aware of who I am correct?" asks Weiss, Ruby nodding eagerly.

"Yup! They know who you are" smiles Ruby, reaching her hand back and hugging Weiss's head. Yang shifts awkwardly against Kyle's chest, her can of beer in hand, her face stoic, which was rare, causing Kyle to grimace at the sight.

"Something the matter Yang?" asks Kyle in a polite manner, beginning to rub her left thigh once more.

"You already know" sighs Yang, taking a sip from her drink.

"Oh, relax" smiles Kyle as he brings his hand up to her cheek, rubbing it gently in his palm as his right arm turns the wheel, "_Remalia – 6 Miles_" readed on the freeway sign, Kyle smiling.

"It's Christmas!" happily beams Ruby as she throws her hands up in the air carelessly.

"Never been to Remalia before" sighs Kyle as he speeds the car up.

"It's nice" speaks Yang modestly as she sips her beer once more, half of the fluid gone.

"Are you kidding? It's great!" beams Ruby before chomping down on a cookie.

**Remalia, That Same Moment**

"Well, she's been talking about him everytime we've been on the phone" speaks the blonde woman as she crosses her arms across her chest, looking to the man in the arm chair.

"I'll be the judge of him" frowns the man as he chugs down a can of beer.

"He's Captain of Vale's hockey team, won the hand-to-hand tournament alongside your daughter for Monty's sake" sighs the woman, shaking her head in disappointment.

"That does not matter, I will choose if he will get my daughter or not, however I'm pretty sure that he's like all the others. Our oldest daughter can't even find a decent relationship, Ruby's first relationship and she got a nice girl" frowns the man, crunching the now empty can in his hands.

"Why are you so hard on your on daughter?" sighs the woman as she begins to head for the kitchen.

"She needs to learn" finished the man, turning the television on, unaware of how close their daughters were.

**One Hour Later, Outskirts of Remalia**

"Here we are, the town of Remalia" smiles Kyle as he branches off the freeway, driving down the road leading to the town of Remalia, the town popping into the view.

"Finally!" beams Yang, sitting up straight as she leans back into Kyle's chest comfortably, bringing her hand up to her wet undershirt, "It's still not dried".

"Oh cheer up" sighs Kyle as he brings his free left hand to her head, rubbing it gently, the cowlick still in place as he did so.

"I can't wait!" beams Ruby as Kyle drives down the road.

"Where are they again?" asks Kyle as he turns to Ruby, expecting her to answer.

"In the suburbs"yawns Yang as she brings her hand down, resting them on Kyle's stretched legs.

"Tired?" asks Kyle as he turns on the road, beginning the journey to the suburbs.

"Yea" tiredly speaks Yang as she stifles her second yawn with her hand.

"Snow Angel awake?" jokes Kyle as he peers over, the girl in question beginning to wake up.

"Wuh?" blurts out a groggy Weiss as she rubs her eyes, Ruby comfortably leaning back, resting her head on Weiss's right shoulder.

"Alright, Snow Angel is awake" smiles Kyle as he turns back to the road, continuing down the lonely road as they climb over the hill, showing the suburbs before them.

"The house is on the 7th street on the right" speaks Yang as Kyle opened his mouth to ask the question.

"Alright" speaks Kyle as he shuts his mouth, Yang shifting comfortably against him, however ending up as she awkwards presses up against his crotch, Kyle raising an eyebrow, however not saying anything as he continued to drive.

"Are we there yet?" groans Weiss just as Kyle pulls up, turning the engine of the vehicle off.

"Here we are" sighs Kyle as he reaches back, grabbing his jacket and beanie, wearing the beanie as he held his jacket in his own arms, Yang unfolding her jacket.

"Mom, Dad we're here!" exclaims Ruby as she hops out of the car, already in her winter clothing as she hopped out, jumping on the lawn, staring at the windows as Weiss steps out calmly.

"After you" smiles Kyle as he opens the door, Yang climbing out lazily as he stepped out after her, shutting the door and opening the trunk. He began to lift out he luggage as he hears the door in the distance click open, hearing footsteps run out as he smiles to himself, knowing what was going on.

"Mom!" happily beams Ruby as she leaps in her mother's arm, the older woman catching her and hugging her.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad" calmly speaks Yang as she walks over, her mother using her other hand to pull Yang in for the tight embrace.

The trunk of the convertible shuts as he lifts the luggage over, calmly laying them down as he turns around, facing the five others. "You must be Kyle!" smiles Ruby and Yang's mother as she looks to him, Kyle nodding in response.

"The one and only" jokes Kyle as he lifts the suitcases one by one, the last being his own as he locks the car, slumping the keys into his pockets.

"Mom your killing m-me" choked Ruby under the bear hug as her mother loosens up, the girl stumbling back.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ruby!" apologized the older woman as she releases her hold of Yang, the blonde daughter smiling as she did.

"Hi Dad" calmly speaks Yang, the man smiling lightly in turn before turning his head to Kyle with a blank expression, the boy in question carrying the supply of luggage over, his brown aura flared lightly.

"Give me a moment to set down the luggage" speaks Kyle as he walks past them, setting the cases down near the front door before walking over, stomping through the thick snow.

"You must be Kyle" speaks the red-headed man, Kyle walking over as he calmly stops next to Yang, the girl clasping onto his arm, resting her head on it as she did.

"Yup, one and only" responds Kyle with a warm, polite smile.

"You can afford that?" asks Yang's mother, peering over to the parked convertible.

"Uh, Competitions in Atlas" responds Kyle, "I used to live in Atlas".

"Oh!" blurts out the blonde woman, smiling warmly before she turns around, "Come on inside".

**In the Living Room, Five minutes Later**

"Please take a seat!" smiles the blonde woman as she ushers the four onto the couch, Kyle and Weiss sitting on the edges as Yang and Ruby sat in the center.

"Thank you" politely speaks Kyle as he adjusts comfortably, Yang resting her head on his right shoulder. Ruby doing the same with Weiss, except laying her head on Weiss's left shoulder, the red-head man sitting in the arm chair on the left, while the blonde woman sits on the right.

"So, tell me about yourself boy" speaks the red-head man, motioning to Kyle.

"Depends, what would you like to know?" asks Kyle in turn, raising an eyebrow, still maintaining his smile.

"Well, how about a little background then?" asks the man with a smug, determined to break the relationship.

"As in my life? Or like, parents? Or events?" asks Kyle with his usual smile, hearing Yang giggle lightly on his shoulder, the man taking a deep inhale.

"I suppose parents" sighs the man, expecting something usual as he had heard before.

**Two Years Before, the Same Room, the Same Place**

"Tell me about yourself" speaks the man, motioning to the blue-haired boy who sat next to Yang in a straight posture, Yang leaning back comfortably as a younger Ruby sat on the couch with Yang.

"Well, I came from a rich background, my parents have trained to be hunters, I've been doing good academically" lies the boy, in reality his parents being normal-salaried people, the boy failing a lot of his classes.

The red-headed man knows a lie when he hears one, and instantly stood up, frowning down to him, "Why do you wish to be with my daughter?".

"She's great" lies the boy, in reality interested in the body that men would kill for.

"Get out of my house" booms the man, Ruby squirming back, Yang hugging onto Ruby, sighing as she knew what was going to happen.

"Wha?" started the boy before the man's hand points to the front door, the boy frowning.

"You're not dating my daughter" frowns the man as the boy leaves, walking after him, "And never come back!" yelled the man one final time, watching the boy walk off.

**Back to Present Time**

"Well, they're dead" bluntly speaks Kyle, looking a little grim, however quick to dissipate it, the man nodding as he looks over the details when Kyle had spoken. "_**Didn't look away**_" thinks the red-headed man as he stops his nodding, determining what Kyle had spoken was the truth.

"I'm sorry to hear that" speaks the blonde woman to the right, bringing her hand to the center of her chest, as if holding her heart in sympathy.

"It's fine, I'm over it" sighs Kyle before he smiles once more, reaching his normal-upbeat attitude.

"Alright, give me some more background" speaks the man, rubbing his chin as he reaches onto the nearby table, grabbing the pack of cigarettes.

"Well, my Dad worked as a Aura-trainer, and my Mom kind of just stayed at the house and handled me and my brother" speaks Kyle, looking to the man with honest eyes, recollecting what he could.

"You have a brother?" asks the man, raising an eyebrow as he pulls out a cigarette.

"He's dead now, died at the accident" sighs Kyle, however the boy not letting the past burden him as he sits up straight, however quick to relax as Yang continues to lay her head on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't mind telling us about, the accident right?" asks the man, sitting up as he ignites his cigarette, bringing it to his mouth.

"I suppose I don't mind" sighs Kyle as he begins to explain it all, the parents staring on as he recollects every piece of the accident he could remember. He was brief and vague about recollecting it, however every word was honest, and the man could tell as he finished up, Kyle soon leaning back, finished.

"I'm so sorry" apologizes the blonde woman once more.

"It's fine, I don't mind" replies Kyle, throwing his right arm across Yang's back gently, rubbing her back as she lays her head on his right shoulder once more.

"Alright" speaks the man, nodding as he attempts to come up with a question to see the boy's purity with his daughter. "Tell me, how did you meet my daughter?" asks the man, adjusting comfortably before bringing the half-burnt out cigarette to his mouth.

"Funny story... At the cafeteria, she walks up to me, because she's never seen me, and sticks a knife to my chest, and then starts questioning me" smiles Kyle as he chuckles, recollecting the events as he did.

"Hey I put the knife away though" adds in Yang with a smile as she hugs him tighter, pressing her head up against his neck, feeling his pulse.

The red-headed man was beginning to doubt his impressions about the boy, however still adamant about him dating his daughter, desiring to know more, he asks, "What is it that causes you to be in a relationship with her?" asks the man, Yang realizing where this was headed, moving back to a laid back position, Ruby remembering this too.

"If I had to name it all, I'd be a billionaire" smiles Kyle, causing the man to lean back in surprise, the entire family turning to him, except Weiss, she was still clueless about the situation.

"Why don't you name a few then?" asks the man as he recovers, leaning back in, inhaling a lungful of smoke.

"She's been helping me through some tough times, like the anniversary of my parents' deaths" speaks Kyle bluntly, leaning back as the man seems to raise his eyebrows simultaneously, unsure about what he had just said.

"Really now?" asks the man, raising an eyebrow as he squishes the dwindled cigarette on the glass tray, putting out the small piece of tobacco.

"Yes" responds Kyle before he realizes something, "Oh darn it, I left something in the car, please give me a moment" sighs Kyle as he quickly stands up, grabbing his keys as he sprints out. "_**Fuck I forgot my leather jacket and my wallet**_" thought Kyle as he goes out the doors, unaware of what was happening back inside.

"I don't like him, he has nothing but lies" frowns the man, turning to Yang.

"But it's the truth!" frowns Yang, sitting up properly as she stares at her father.

"Why can't you be like Ruby?" frowns the man, "She's gotten herself a nice girl! And you can't even find your own man!".

"Why do you always compare me to Ruby? I can't believe this, why do you have to be like this everytime!?" angrily flares Yang, her eyes beginning to take a red tint.

"I only want you to find a nice boy!" booms the man as he stands up, the pack of cigarettes on his lap falling onto the ground.

"Well, why not him?" frowns Yang as she points out the window, pointing to Kyle who was in the backseat looking about.

"He's only going to take advantage of you!" booms the man once more, stepping forward.

"No he won't!" flares Yang in turn as Ruby and Weiss flinch backwards, holding each other as they watch, the Long standing up, worried about the pair.

"Yang Xiao Long! Young lady stop yelling at me! You are not dating this man, he can leave right now!" booms the man angrily, his eyes turning red by the second, Yang still standing tall in defiance.

"No!" angrily yells Yang, Kyle falling back inside the car, dropping a handful of items from his pockets.

"Lady! Go up to your room, and think about what you have just said! Defying your father!" angrily booms the man, pointing away of the room.

"Stop treating me like a child!" yells Yang, however her father's hand slapping across her face surprises her, the stinging pain surprising her.

"Upstairs, **now**" angrily booms the man, Yang picking herself together as she storms off.

"I wish I wasn't your daughter!" yells Yang in anger before the slamming of a door shoots out through the building, Yang's father standing in the center of the living room, the three surprised girls looking to one another.

"Honey I.." starts Yang's Mother before the man sits back down, rubbing his temples in anger.

**Inside Kyle's Car**

"Finally!" smiles Kyle as he leans over, picking the leather wallet off the ground, letting out a sigh of relief as he crawls out of the car. He shuts the door with a smile, happy that he had finally found his wallet as he locks the car, however completely oblivious to what had happened prior to his return. He steps into the living room, meeting the gaze of three shocked ladies, and to meet the gaze of an angry man, surprising him that the blonde was gone. "What happened?" asks Kyle as he quietly shuts the door behind him, stepping back into the living room, his leather jacket folded on his right arm, the wallet in his left pocket.

The man was about to speak up, however Yang's Mother silences him with a stare, "A Fight is all that happened, Yang's in her room" sighs Yang's Mother, understanding that Kyle would know the situation.

"Oh, I understand" sighs Kyle as he plops back into his seat.

"Give me a moment to get her" sighs Yang's mother as she stands up, leaving the boy with the man.

"Tell me, and be honest" sighs the man, frustrated but tired.

"Tell you?" asks Kyle, leaning on one side of his neck.

"Tell me if it really is Yang as a person that attracts you" frowns the man, rubbing his temples, however quick to stop and stare at Kyle with a dead man's eye.

"I love Yang for the person that she is, I'm not sure what will convince you, but only my word seems to be my only option to prove it" speaks Kyle in a well-mannered and toned voice, the man nodding as he leans back, deep in thought.

"She doesn't want to speak with you" sighs Yang's Mother as she steps back into the living room.

"But I'm her father" sighs the man, standing up, "Maybe I can get her to come out".

"No, trust me, she doesn't want to talk to you" sighs Yang's Mother as Yang's Father plops back into his seat.

"What did I do wrong?" sighs the man as he holds his face in his hands, rubbing his face gently.

"I know that you wish Yang the best, and only wish to protect her. But you're doing it incorrectly, and your starting to make her feel manipulated" sighs Kyle as he stands up.

"He's right Richard" sighs Yang's mother, walking over and rubbing the man's back gently.

"I just..." sighs the man as he brings his face out of his hands, looking up to Kyle, who seemed to be slightly worried.

"At this rate you two will tear each other apart. I just want you to get ready to tell her your sorry, I'll try my best to get her to come out" sighs Kyle as he walks out of the living room, walking up the stairs and down the small hall, stopping by the final door to the left, the door which he could hear quiet sobs. He knocks gently on the door, swallowing down his confident manner as he softly speaks up, "Yang?".

"Go away" mumbles from inside, causing Kyle to frown as he gently turns at the doorknob, the door however locked.

"I only want to talk Yang" softly speaks Kyle, clearly not used to a miserable Yang.

"I said Go away" comes from inside once more, Kyle sighing as he steps back, staring at the oak wooden door, looking out the window to the snowing weather.

"Come on Yang" sighs Kyle as he knocks on the door, however the door remains locked.

"I don't want to talk with anyone" mumbles Yang from inside, causing Kyle to grimace.

"I'll wait out here until you open the door Yang" sighs Kyle as he stands up against the door, looking to the doorknob.

"Be that way" mumbles from inside, causing him to chuckle as he knocks at the door once more.

"Please?" begs Kyle, which was exceptionally rare for Kyle to beg, Yang herself knowing this. He could hear footsteps and the doorknob unlocks, Kyle preparing his actions carefully as he opens the door into the room. The room resembled that of a typical teenage girl, posters of the Achieve-men on the wall, a decorated mirror to his left, Kyle grimacing as he sees the laying blonde figure on the bed, her back turned to him. "Yang" softly speaks Kyle as he steps in, quietly shutting the door behind him as he walks over, careful to not step on anything. On the bed laid several plushies, from a plushie of Gavin Free from the Achieve-men to a plushie of a penguin, the floor riddled with tissue as he walked over.

He gently sits onto the bed beside Yang, who continued to look away as she sobbed quietly, however Kyle's hand landing on her left arm stops her sobbing briefly as she peeks at his, her mane obscuring some of her vision, however she could see him nonetheless. She looks away shortly, beginning to stop her sobbing as his hand gently rubber her arm in an attempt to help her, his soft voice speaking out, "Are you alright?".

She doesn't respond, rather keeping quiet as she feels his arm move from her left arm, suddenly feeling his hand on her left cheek, the thumb moving across her tear-stained cheek. "Yang, I can't help if I don't know" speaks Kyle as he continued to rub her cheek gently, however feeling Yang shift slightly.

"It's nothing" lies Yang as she sits up, moving over beside him as she looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"That's a lie" speaks Kyle as he brings his right arm across her back, grabbing her right arm and pulling her in, placing her gently in his arms as he rests his chin on her head, playing with the cowlick as he speaks, "Come on Yang, tell me".

"Sing a song first" smiles Yang lightly as she relaxes, feeling his right arm move across her waist.

"I'm not going to sing Yang" smiles Kyle as he leans down, planting a light kiss on her cheek, "Trust me, just tell".

"Fine, it's like the dream all over again" sighs Yang as she suddenly jerks out of his grasp, suddenly pulling him in tightly, pressing his head up against her throat as her chest cushioned his chin.

"Why don't you talk to your dad about it?" asks Kyle as he leans back, however wrapping his arms around her back, keeping them together in a tight embrace.

"He won't understand" sighs Yang as she looks visibly saddened by the thought of her father.

"He just wants to protect you Yang, he might act like a dick, sorry, but he may act like it because he really cares Yang" speaks Kyle in a calm manner, Yang taking his words in for a thought.

"I don't think he will.." trails Yang before Kyle's lips presses up against hers suddenly, Yang surprised however quick to return the kiss.

"So how about it?" asks Kyle as he leans back, smiling as he knew the answer, knowing he had passed another obstacle.

"Fine".

**Vale's Correctional Facility**

"Hey Break It Up!" booms the on duty guard as he hits the butt of his shotgun on the railing, making a loud cling go out through the massive room, all the inmate's brawling dieing down.

"Hello Tyler" suddenly came the familiar voice as the lone boy sat in the lone bench, the boy sitting next to him, his left arm still in a cast.

"What happened to your arm?" asks Tyler as he points to Cardin's slinged arm, Cardin not questioning Tyler's bandaged upper left thigh.

"The asshole clipped me in the hospital" frowns Cardin, "Hitted by shoulder blade and shattered it".

"That prick" sighs Tyler as the inmates continued to roar around them.

"Who's the prick" suddenly asks an inmate as he turns around, the large man looking down to him as the two other men behind him turn to face him.

"Why do you wanna know?" asks Cardin with a sneer, causing the man to chuckle.

"I wanted to know if we could relate" speaks the man behind the first man.

"Some kid named Kyle Wasser" speaks Tyler, the man's eye widening as he clenches his fist in anger.

"So we can relate" smiles the men around the table as they walk over, Cardin beginning to realize who they were.

"Were you and mercenaries and henchmen?" asks Cardin, "For my father".

"Yes".

**The Town Of Remalia, Suburbs**

"Now Yang, tell your father the problems" speaks Kyle, encouraging Yang with a small kiss, nodding to her as Yang steps forward, ready to give her father her piece of mind.

"Dad" speaks Yang, the man nodding to her in acknowledgement, "I know that you love me, and just want to make sure I find someone nice" starts Yang, the man nodding in turn.

"But you need to let up, I know how to handle myself" speaks Yang, standing confidently.

"Yang It's just that..."

"No Dad, I know you care, but you need to trust me on this one" finishes Yang, the man opening his mouth to speak.

"Of course, I understand" gives in her father, the man standing up, "Now come here" smiles the man as he embraces his daughter, the two sharing a moment.

"And one more point to Kyle, suck it god" smiles Kyle to himself as he leans back against the wall, suddenly the man ushering his wife and Ruby in, the duo joining the group hug.

Kyle turns to Weiss, "No, we're not hugging" speaks Kyle in a joking manner, Weiss giggling before she slaps him.

The family stops the moment and turns to Kyle, who sprawled on the floor, "My face" mumbled Kyle in pain.

"I thought so" beams Weiss as she steps onto Kyle's back, the poor boy squirming in pain as she stood atop his back, "Keep having your moment, just ignore us".

The family shrugs as they continue their family moment, ignoring the whimpers of pain in the background. "This is nice" speaks Long as she held the embrace with her family, smiling all the while.

"My back~" whimpered Kyle before an audible crunch is heard, "My arm~".

"Woops" jokes Weiss with an evil tone to it as she steps onto his shoulder, Kyle letting out a pained sigh.

"Why are you doing this~?" groaned Kyle as Weiss's shoes dig into his arm.

"I don't know" replies Weiss as she suddenly sits down on his back, smirking as Kyle squirms under her weight.

"Weiss!" jokes Yang as she breaks the grasp of the family hug, diving over and ending up sitting on Kyle's head.

"Not funny guys" mumbles Kyle as his face presses up against the floor, feeling a third weight sit down lower down, Kyle letting out a pained sigh.

"Come on girls, get off him" smiles Yang's Mother, still locked in an embrace with her husband, the girls standing off the poor boy who had been crushed underneath.

"Help me~" softly speaks Kyle as his left arm cracks as he raises it, Yang grabbing his arm and pulling him up, Kyle's bones cracking as he stretches.

**Secure Location, Remnant**

"I believe we may have a spy amongst us" frowns the security officer as he steps into the office, the team of Faunus security officers stepping behind him.

"What makes you suspect that?" asks the man in the suit before him, back turned to them.

"The Human Resistance spies have been reporting back their knowledge of our space program" frowns the security officer.

"Well, find him" simply speaks the man, ushering them out as the officers quickly walk out.

"Great..."

**The Town of Remalia**

"Wow, your not bad at this" compliments Kyle as Yang's parents had gotten Yang to give Kyle a back massage.

"Your lucky my parents are making me do this" teases Yang as she suddenly presses her thumb at the center of his back, Kyle's head shooting up.

"Okay, try not to kill me Yang" jokes Kyle as he rests his head on the couch's soft mattress once more, the blonde sitting atop his back and she massaged his shoulder.

"You have to sing" smiles Yang, knowing what was to happen.

"You can sing?" suddenly asks Yang's Mother, peeking from the kitchen.

"Uhh"

"He can sing, he sang at the Prom" smiles Yang, knowing she had just won.

"Curse you lovely blonde" jokes Kyle as Long walks over,

"Oh, what song did he sing?" asks the woman as she kneels down, opening a shelf and going through the hundreds of CD's underneath.

"He sang Tell her about it by the Achieve-men" smiles Yang, ready for Kyle to sing once more.

"Uhh, do I have to sing?" asks Kyle before he lets out a surprised, pleasured moan, Yang suddenly hitting an extremely tense shoulder muscle in his right shoulder.

"Of course! I love it when our guests sing" smiles Yang's mother as she pulls out a CD, "_Achieve-Men's Greatest Hits Volume III_" readed the CD cover as she opens it, pulling out the CD.

"You win this time Yang" smiles Kyle as he peers over his shoulder, looking up to the smiling blonde.

"I always win Kyle" teases Yang as she prods at the tense muscle, Kyle digging his head into the couch each time she did.

"Well quit laying around, come up and sing for us!" ushers Yang's mother, smiling in amusement as Ruby and Weiss hops onto the couch, Yang's father folding the newspaper shut, the group smiling.

"I'm singing Tell her about It again"

**Author's Note – That's Chapter 40! Really hope you've all been enjoying this so far, and if you've been sharp, you may have noticed the references throughout the stories! Anywho, I'd like to thank you all for sticking along, it's been a fantastic writing journey, and I hope to continue on. Feel Free to Follow/Favorite, please leave a Review, and of course, don't be afraid to send ideas!**


	41. A Celebration and A Revelation

He finally finishes the song, sitting back down as the others clapped with an amused smile. "That was excellent!" compliments Yang's Mother as she claps eagerly, before quickly turning to Weiss.

"Can you sing?" asks Yang's Mother with a playful smile, Weiss remaining stoic at the expression.

"I can but... I rather not" speaks Weiss as she stares at the woman blankly, the others peering over.

"Wait, you can sing?" asks Ruby, bouncing over to Weiss, clearly surprised.

"Well... yes" replies Weiss with a small blush, Ruby opening her mouth in awe.

"Sing!" yells Ruby as she eagerly bounces on the couch, looking to the heiress.

"Ruby, she doesn't have to sing if she doesn't want to sing" speaks her father as he unfolds his newspaper, continuing on through the articles. "_Vale's Hockey Team beats Atlas's Hockey Team!_" was on the headlines of the papers, news getting out quickly about the match. He continues to read on through the article, raising a few eyebrows here and there as he reads through the team roster, ignoring the chatter next to him. "You were actually the captain of the team?" asks the man as he looks from the paper in disbelief.

"You see..."

**Secure Location, Remnant**

"We've performed the tests you have wished for" speaks the researcher as he nods to the large man who sat before him.

"Well?"

"The tests came back positive, we will infact be able to send a satellite whenever you wish" speaks the researcher in turn as he adjusts his grasp on the clipboard.

"I want a spy satellite in orbit by the end of tomorrow" commands the man as he takes a sip of his coffee, the researcher nodding before quickly taking off, the man smirking as he was one step closer.

**Vale's Correctional Facility**

"No fuck that, trust me, you don't want that" frowns the inmate to Cardin as he leans back.

"Why? We can get out of here and get him?" asks Cardin, still eager to murder his nemesis.

"Haven't you learned a damn thing?" asks Tyler with a frown, pointing to the cast, "I say we find something better to do".

"But..."

"Cardin, trust me, you're better off leaving him be" frowns the inmate, Cardin letting out a sigh of defeat as he nods.

"How longs our sentence anyways?" asks Tyler, turning his head and scanning the room.

"2 years for assault" sighs Cardin as he rests his head on the table,

"This is going to suck..."

**The Town of Remalia**

"Oh! It seems that it is already five o'clock! I'm going to start making dinner so it should be ready by 7" smiles Yang's mother as she stands up, leaving the group and the man alone.

"Now what?" asks Kyle as he leans back on the couch, coming to rest with his back pressed up against the pillows.

"I dunno know" shrugs Ruby in a carefree manner as she lays herself out, resting her feet on Yang's lap and resting her head on Weiss's lap.

"Why don't you all go outside?" asks the man as he peers over his newspaper, looking to the group.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt" smiles Weiss as she stands off the couch, forgetting about Ruby as she did, Ruby plopping onto the ground.

"Ow~" groans Ruby as she laid face-first on the ground, laid on the floor as Weiss looked down to her.

"Oops" smiles Weiss as she brings Ruby to her feet, walking to the coat rack, grabbing their winter clothing.

"Whaddaya wanna do?" asks Kyle as he grabs his jacket, placing it on before throwing the hood over his head, stepping out into the snow.

"Let's build a snowman!" happily beams Ruby as she jumps out into the snow filled lawn, beginning to ball up snow.

"You work on the middle, I got the base" smiles Kyle as he jumps into the lawn, displacing some snow as he begins to roll up a ball of snow, Yang joining him.

**Across the Street, in the home**

"Oh, there she is" smiles the blue-haired boy as he brings up his camera, beginning to take pictures of the blonde girl helping to build a snowman. He begins to take pictures of her, his room a mess with printed pictures of the blonde girl in question over the walls. He hadn't gotten over not being able to date her and have her for his own, the boy had grown obsessed with her, stalking her secretly. He had went to the hockey game, and he had gotten a seat across the stadium from her, taking pictures of her throughout the game. "Soon, you will be mine Yang" mumbles the boy with a creepy smile, looking to the picture of the blonde and the boy in the snow.

**On the Snowy Lawn**

"Just a little further" smiles Yang as she and Kyle pushes the large snowball forward, rolling it in the snow as the two pushed it along.

"Wait, lemme go get a nose for the snowman!" beams Ruby as she steps back, sprinting back into the home as Weiss stacked the small snowball atop the other larger snowball, however standing back, awaiting for the base.

"Done" beams Yang as she stops pushing, the snowball rolling one last time before coming to a rest, the snowball being the size of Weiss in a fetal position.

"I'll move it over" speaks Kyle as his aura flares, Kyle lifting the large snowball up, walking over to Weiss before dropping it onto the snow, content with it's size.

Ruby runs back out of the hose, holding a carrot in her hand as she runs over, smiling, "I declare this snowman as Wes".

"Why don't we call it Gavin? It has a huge nose just like him" jokes Kyle, the group chuckling at the joke.

They quickly stack the two other snowballs atop the largest one, Ruby stabbing the carrot into the center of its head, the orange vegetable protruding out. "What about the eyes?" asks Weiss, crossing her arms.

"Use some rocks" speaks Kyle as he bends down, picking up a small rock before thrusting the rock into the head of the smallest snowball, creating one eye. Yang follows after him, picking up another rock and stabbing it parallel to the eye, stabbed alongside the first eye.

"And mouth?" asks Weiss, engraving in the sticks to form a crude smile, stepping back, proud of their humanoid creation.

"What about arms?" asks Ruby as she points to the blank area near the snowman.

Kyle stabs in two large branches, stepping back "Done".

"It's so beautiful" murmurs Ruby as she sits down before the snowman, the snow entity staring off into the distance.

"It's like Gavin" remarks Kyle as he steps over to it, standing alongside it.

**The Home Across the Street**

He looks down to the printed images, the blonde girl in the winter clothing being the main focus for the most part, in other pictures the boy also in a few of the pictures. "You" frowns the boy as he tears off any evidence of the boy in the pictures that had him, leaving the torn off photo on the floor before he walks back upstairs, holding onto his collection of new photos. "You're so beautiful" creepily states the boy as he begins to place them on the wall alongside the hundreds of pictures he had. In the center of all the photos, lied an empty hole, the boy still awaiting for the day, "Soon, I will have the picture".

**Later that Night, Yang's Room**

"Want to go to Town tomorrow?" asks Yang as she picks out her clothing, still in her undergarments.

"I don't see why not" smiles Kyle as he sat on the bed. The reluctant father finally allowed Kyle to atleast be able to stay in Yang's room for the day, however Kyle was still prohibited from sleeping with her.

"We're bringing Ruby and Weiss right?" asks Yang as she places her clothing on the bed, the windows open to the street as she stood at the mirror, holding her shirt.

**Across the Street**

"Finally" whispers the boy as he zooms the camera into the bedroom where the blonde was getting dressed. She stood, back turned to him as she was adjusting her bra, she peers into the window, and it seems as if her eyes meet his, her mouth opening as the boy nods. The boy stands up, quickly walking to the window, apparently looking around, stopping at the window for a few seconds, however the boy unaware that he was staring into the eyes of a stalker inside the dark room. The boy moves his glare on, soon stopping before he pulls the blinds, covering out what was happening inside the bedroom, the boy content with the images he had taken, immediately running over to his computer.

He starts the computer, the computer showing the desktop screen where Yang stood as the background, files distributed throughout the computer desktop. "_Pictures_" readed his file as he clicks it open, hundreds of jpg's inside as he begins to upload the images.

**Yang's Bedroom**

"There you go" smiles Kyle as he sits back down on the bed, Yang still at the mirror, doing something.

"Thanks" speaks Yang as she adjusts her bra once more, soon the bra reaching a comfortably position as she began to get dressed.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door, Ruby popping her head in, "Hey!".

"Hello Ruby" smiles Kyle as he turns his head to her, smiling warmly to the smaller girl as she steps in, dressed in her nightware.

"Whacha doin?" asks Ruby with a smile as she playfully hops over.

"Talking" speaks Yang as she pulls her undershirt down, turning around as she was fully dressed.

Suddenly Kyle's personal phone goes off, startling him as he digs into his pocket, pulling out the touchscreen phone.

"Who's that?" asks Ruby as she steps over, looking down.

"I don't know?" responds Kyle as he answers the call, bringing the phone to his ears, "Hello?".

He raises his hand and waves goodbye before quickly walking downstairs, putting on his winter jacket and beanie and stepping out into the snow, still holding the phone against his ears. "What do you mean Uncle Lorne died?" asks Kyle, not believing his mind.

"He unfortunately passed away on the way to the hospital, he had died from Cardiac arrest" spoke the other end, Kyle letting out a pained sigh.

"Wait, he didn't have any heart conditions, and he was pretty healthy, why'd he get cardiac arrest?" asks Kyle on the phone, knowing back then that his uncle didn't have any heart diseases according to the doctors.

"He had suffered a shock that was enough to enduce a cardiac arrest".

"Alright, when's the funeral?" asks Kyle with a pained sigh, looking into the darkness.

"The funeral will be held in two days in Remalia, at the church" speaks the other line.

"Wait, why Remalia?" asks Kyle, not understanding the situation.

"He had the attack while on an assignment in Remalia, the family decided to bury him there" speaks the other end.

"Alright, I guess at the church?" asks Kyle, sighing audibly as he looks down to his feet.

"Yea".

"Will you be there?" asks Kyle as he looks back up.

"You know I'll be" speaks the other end.

"Alright, when's the funeral?" asks Kyle, turning around.

"Around Noon" speaks the other end, Kyle giving a brief 'Thanks' before hanging up.

"Why did it have to be you?" mumbles Kyle as he steps back inside, shutting the door and hanging up his coat, his mind still attempting to cope with his uncle's death. He quickly walks back upstairs, accidently bumping into Ruby as he turned the corner.

"Oh hey Kyle!" happily beams Ruby casually as she brings her hands behind her back.

"Oh Hello Ruby" speaks Kyle with the most happiness he could muster, unfortunately it wasn't enough to influence Ruby to dismiss him and walk off.

"What's the matter?" asks Ruby, tilting her head in a questioning manner, looking up to him.

"It's just that my uncle died, the phone call was about the funeral in two days" sighs Kyle, his voice pained as his uncle was basically his second father.

"Oh, I'm sorry" speaks Ruby as she suddenly hugs him, Kyle flinching in surprise before gently patting her back.

"It's fine, the funeral's coincidentally in Remalia though" speaks Kyle as Ruby lays off.

"Wait, the funerals in town?" asks Ruby, tilting her head once more.

"Yeah" sighs Kyle before he begins to head for the guest room, "Goodnight Ruby".

"Night!" beams Ruby as she watches him walk into the guest room, the door clicking shut behind him.

**Across the Street, in the Dark Home**

He continued on, planting the pictures on his wall, filling them up with pictures of the gorgeous blonde. "Soon you will be mine" smiled the boy, cracking into psychotic laughter. Some would agree that he was obsessed with the girl, however most would agree that his obsession had driven him insane, the boy being classified as suffering from Schizophrenia and a level of Psychosis, the boy unable to do anything except stalk the girl. His room was a complete mess, in the basement the corpse of his rotting parents stinking it up. No one ever visited the house, rumors about the house being haunted being enough to keep people out. "Soon"

**Two Days Later**

"_**Right, I have to go to the Funeral, and I might as well get Weiss a gift for her birthday tomorrow**_" notes Kyle as he steps out of the shower, already dressed as he places away the dirty clothing, immediately heading to the front door.

"Where are you in a hurry to?" asks Yang's mother as she stops her chores, peering to Kyle who was putting on his jacket.

"I have to attend my Uncle's funeral" sighs Kyle as he immediately throws on his boots, opening the front door to leave.

"Alright, I'll let Yang know if she asks" smiles Yang's Mother.

"Thanks" replies Kyle before he steps out of the house, shutting the door behind him as he jogs to the car. "_9:21AM_" readed on the car's dashboard clock as he sits into the car, starting the engine and driving off, headed for town. "_**I can get Weiss a gift before I head to the funeral**_" thinks Kyle as he drives into the heart of Remalia, the town square packed with parked cars, a mall standing proudly in the center of the town as he drives into the mall. "Parking spot, parking spot" mumbles Kyle as he drives down the parking lanes, looking for a free spot. "Finally" smiles Kyle as he drives into the lone spot in the center lane, quickly exiting the car, breathing in the cold air.

Almost as soon as he stepped out, a family of four looks to him, realizing who he was as the Hockey match was a big deal during the winter, the family quickly walking over to him.

"Are you Kyle Wasser?" asks the man as he raises an eyebrow, the two eager looking boys bouncing in excitement.

"Well yes, I am Kyle Wasser" responds Kyle, unaware of their intentions as he shuts the door to his car, locking it.

"I told you Timmy!" beams the bigger son as he prods the smaller boy.

"My sons are big fans, and they'd like a picture!" smiles the mother as she hops in excitement, the two small boys walking next to him.

"Woah he's tall" murmured the small boy, causing Kyle to chuckle.

"Drinking milk" smiles Kyle as he kneels down, level with the boys as he throws his arms around their back, the boys doing the same as the trio smile for the father's camera. The flash goes off, and the boys quickly break off, happily bouncing in excitement, "Thank you!" beams the mother, Kyle nodding in turn with a warm smile as the family walks off, talking to one another. "_**I guess the match was pretty big**_" assumes Kyle as he shrugs, beginning to walk to the mall, beginning to wonder about what to buy for Weiss's birthday. "_**I suppose a spirit and wine couldn't hurt**_" shrugs Kyle as he walks into the packed mall, meeting the gaze of hundreds of people walking about.

"Oh boy"

**The Suburbs, Remalia**

Yang eagerly bit into her breakfast, before swallowing down her food, poking her head up, "Where's Kyle?".

"He's in town" responds Yang's Mother.

"Why?" asks Yang before she takes another bite of bacon.

"A funeral" replies Yang's mother.

"His Uncle's funeral" adds in Ruby as she eagerly bites into her breakfast, Weiss quietly eating next to her.

"Wait, his uncle's funeral?" asks Yang, her mouth still full of food.

"Swallow before you speak" reminds Weiss as she bites onto a piece of toast, Yang quickly swallowing down her food.

"Yes, his Uncle had passed away" sighs Yang's Mother.

"Why didn't he tell me?" asks Yang, turning to Ruby.

"I don't know"

**The Mall**

"Okay one at a time please" begs Kyle as a swarm of fans engulfs him, either asking for an autograph or picture, however Kyle willingly gave either one.

"Kiss me!" begged women in the crowd as they lunged forward, Kyle managing to leap away as they land on the ground before him.

"Taken ladies" frowns Kyle as he attempts to make his way deeper into the mall, however the wave of fans affecting his progress.

"Excuse me, trying to go buy a gift" pleads Kyle as he manages to slip into the wine store, letting out a sigh of relief as the security guards on duty push back the fans, keeping them out of the store as Kyle was free to roam. "_**What type of Wine would Weiss like?**_" wonders Kyle as he looks through the collection of Wine available. He picks out two bottles of different colored sparkling wine, hoping to himself that they were decent as he browses into the store some more. "_**Maybe some Chardonnay couldn't hurt**_" hopes Kyle as he picks out a bottle of white wine. Content with the three bottles, he proceeds to the checkout, the clerk quickly taking his items and scanning them out, Kyle's eyes fixated at the massive crowd outside. "2,420 Lien" speaks the clerk, Kyle a little surprised with the price, however winning competitions in Atlas provided him plenty of money, Kyle handing over the card calmly, the clerk swiping it before returning it. "Would you like it bagged?".

"Yes please" responds Kyle as he places his card away, the clerk beginning to place the wine bottles in plastic bags.

"Here you go" speaks the clerk as he hands over the bag of wine, Kyle taking it before he stops just before the entrance, the poor guards attempting to hold back the massive crowd.

"Well...' groans Kyle as he looks to his watch, "_11:30AM_".

"Fuck..." groans Kyle, looking around for a quick way out of the mall.

"Sign my shirt!" yelled a fan as a marker and the jersey lands before him, Kyle quickly signing the shirt and throwing the jersey back to the fan, quickly using the moment where everyone dived for the shirt to escape.

"Fuck this!" yelled Kyle as he bursts through the wave, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him straight into the parking lot, the fans all groaning in disappointment as he left the mall.

"I have signed jersey motherfucker!" cheers the lone fan.

**On the way to the funeral**

"Oh fuck I need to get a black suit" realizes Kyle as he facepalms hard, and I mean hard. Kyle quickly turning the car around, rushing for a suit.

**At the Funeral, Fifteen minutes later**

"Alright, just in time" speaks Kyle as he steps out of the car, walking to the mass of people, the coffin on the stage behind the microphone.

"Ah, Kyle" smiles the man as he nods to Kyle.

"Hello" replies Kyle with a feeble smile, walking over to the group.

"Ah, you've grown from when I've last seen you" smiles the old man as he playfully hits Kyle.

"Thanks Grandpa" smiles Kyle as he hugs the old man, quickly breaking it before his expression turns grim, "How are you holding up Grandpa?".

"It's tragic that my boys have left before me, but my time is coming soon enough, so I'm not too sad" feebly smiles the old man as a lone tear falls of his eyes, the man next to him wiping it away with a handkerchief.

Kyle couldn't do more than give back a weak nod before turning to face the stoic/depressed faces of those present, everyone clearly fond of the man. The widow weeped over the coffin, her son next to her attempting to comfort her as he stood there next to her. "I'm sorry for your lost" speaks Kyle suddenly, the duo turning their heads in surprise, before giving a weak nod and turning back to the casket.

"Alright, will everyone please take a seat?" asks the priest to the microphone, everyone settling down as Kyle sat in the front bench, his grandfather sitting in the bench across the aisle from him.

**1 Hour Later**

"It is time we bury him" sighs the priest as he steps aside, Kyle and another man standing up and walking to the casket, lifting it up and following the Priest into the cemetary. A grave had been already dug for him, Kyle and the man gently laying the coffin inside the hole, the coffin already closed. "Goodbye Uncle" sighs Kyle as the grave digger begins to fill in the hole, "_Here Lies, Lorne Jebediah Wasser. A loving husband, and a caring father_" readed the tombstone, Kyle watching on blankly as the grave was filled up with dirt. Soon the grave digger finishes, walking away, shovel in hand leaving the group alone. Soon people began to leave, however Kyle, the widow, and the boy being the remaining people at the grave. "Goodbye" finally speaks Kyle as he allows a lone tear to fall out, his mind clearly upset over the death as he begins to walk away, however holding himself together as he brings out his handkerchief, wiping away the small tear trail. "_**Goddamnit**_" murmured Kyle as he sits into the car, leaning back as he removes his suit, quickly dressing back to his regular clothing.

**That Evening**

He knocks at the door, the bag hidden as the door opens, revealing Yang's mother. "Ah, you're back" smiles Yang's mother as she fully opens the door, Kyle smiling as he walks in, the woman shutting the door behind him. He quickly runs upstairs, placing away the bottles in a safe location before walking back out, bumping into the lovely blonde as he looks at her in surprise, "Hello Yang".

"Hiho~" smiles Yang as she hugs him, Kyle smiling as he hugs her in turn, glad to return to his present life, "Where've you been?".

"I was at my uncle's funeral" sighs Kyle as he holds her close, resting his chin on her head, just as Ruby and Weiss pop into the hallway, flinching backwards in small surprise.

"Aww, I'm sorry" mumbles Yang from underneath his chin, her speech causing Kyle's throat to receive a tangy feeling, which in turn caused him to chuckle.

"It's fine Yang" smiles Kyle as he leans back, turning back to Ruby and Weiss, "Well?".

"Oh nothing" smugs Weiss as she walks down the stairs, Ruby following after.

"Well, that was strange" remarks Kyle as he was suddenly shoved into the guest room, Kyle turning to Yang in surprise, "What are you doing?".

"Cheer up sex!" jokes Yang as she shoves him onto the bed, however Kyle quickly grabs her arms.

"Yang, you know your dad will kill me" frowns Kyle, bringing his hands away from her arms.

"I kn.." started Yang before Kyle forces himself upon her, pressing his lips with hers suddenly. Yang was quick to return it, forcing herself into his mouth, the two ferociously going at it.

**Across the Street, the Dark Home**

He gaped his mouth in shock, not believing what he was watching. Through the window, he could see the ferocious pair going at it with their lips, angering him as the girl of his dreams was with another man. However ignoring his anger, he quickly begins snapping pictures of the duo, clenching his teeth in anger and jealousy as Kyle and Yang continued on, however the pair not attempting to get more intimate asides from the ferocious kiss. He continues to snap pictures, soon beginning to feel himself harden.

**Back inside the room**

Soon he leans back, gasping for a breath as she continued to hug him, she too, gasping for her breath. Suddenly Kyle's subconscious pops up, reminding Kyle of what was to happen, Kyle's conscious responding in turn. "Yang?" softly speaks Kyle as he presses his lips near her ears.

"Yea?" replies Yang, sitting on his lap facing him, tied around him as she rested her head against his neck.

"Looks like my parents will be swinging us by again" smiles Kyle as he feels her relax in his arms.

"Yay~ Eventhought we won't be sleeping together, we'll get to see each other" smiles Yang as she holding him tightly, suddenly a knock on the door surprises them.

"Kyle, dinner's ready in twenty minutes!" beams Yang's mother from behind the door.

"Thank you!" beams Kyle from inside before the sounds of footsteps fade away, allowing the two to let out a relieved sigh.

"That was close" coyly smiles Yang as she brings him in one more time, meeting lips briefly.

"Alright, come on, they'll start suspecting that you were banging me" smiles Kyle as he kisses her one final time, allowing her to stand up before he too, stood up.

"How about we go into the living room?" asks Yang as she drags him by the arm, Kyle smiling as he followed along, however Yang stopping suddenly, eyes locked to the plastic bag tucked away, "What's that?".

"Shh, that's Weiss's birthday gift" whispers Kyle as he looks to the bags, "It's 3 bottles of wine".

"Oh right, I forgot about getting her a gift!" realizes Yang as she brings her hands to her mouth, however Kyle smiles.

"I can take you out later tonight to get her a gift, I guess I could buy one more bottle of wine" smiles Kyle as he rubs her head gently, Yang smiling.

"Thanks~" replies Yang as she continues out the door, dragging Kyle along. She continues down the stairs, however Kyle stumbling down the stairs as she reaches the ground, Kyle landing with a thud behind her.

"I'm fine~" moans Kyle from behind as she smiles, continuing to drag him along. Soon she walks into the living room, surprising the trio who laid within, the man peering from his newspapers, Ruby and Weiss watching Yang continue to drag Kyle. She throws him onto the couch, Kyle plopping into his seat comfortably as she joins him, resting her head on his right shoulder. "Well that was interesting" speaks Weiss as she raises an eyebrow.

"And great!" beams Yang as she continues to rest her head on his shoulder.

"And bumpy" adds in Kyle.

"Dinner's ready!" comes from the kitchen, everyone standing up and walking into the dining room, settling into their seats comfortably. Yang suddenly leans to her mother, whispering something as Kyle stabbed into his food, eager to eat.

"Alright, that's fine Yang" smiles her mother as Yang leans back, Yang herself beginning to eat.

"What was that about?" asks Ruby as she cocks her head up, looking to the duo, Yang's mother leaning in.

"I want in!"

**Later that Night, 10PM**

Weiss laid asleep, Ruby however awake as she carefully removes herself from the bed, quickly getting dressed and going downstairs, Kyle and Yang already getting ready. "Alright, have your money?" asks Kyle as he leans to the doorknob, about to open the door.

"Yup!" beams Yang as Kyle opens the door, unlocking the sports car outside as he walked over to it, Ruby and Yang following after him. The snow continued to fall, the lights of the outside giving the snow and night a unique, comforting vibe as they sat into the car. "Alright, you all have ideas on what you're going to buy?" asks Kyle as he backs out of the driveway, backing onto the street.

**The House, Across the street**

"They're going out?" mumbles the boy as he watches the car back out of the driveway.

"I must follow" creepily states the boy as he makes his way downstairs, ignoring the stench of the basement door.

**Back in the Car**

"Alright, those sound like nice" smiles Kyle as he drives down the road, quickly turning left, now heading for the center of Remalia. Yang leans back comfortably into him, breathing in his scent of light deodorant as she laid there. Soon they reach the mall, Kyle pulling up near the entrance as he steps out, the girls following after him as they walk into the mall, significantly less people inside the mall at this time. "Alright, we'll go get Ruby's present first" smiles Kyle as they make their way deep into the mall, stopping at a flower shop.

"A bouquet of roses please!" happily beams Ruby as she watches the clerk walk away briefly.

"Just roses?" asks Yang, tilting her head to Ruby.

"It's the thought that counts" replies Ruby as she spits her tongue out, just as the clerk returns, carrying an amazing bouquet of roses.

"She's right, the thought is what counts" smiles Kyle as Ruby pays for the bouquet, the clerk quickly swiping the card before handing the bouquet and the card back to Ruby.

"Thank you!" speaks the clerk as she waves goodbye to the group, the trio now standing in the middle of the mall.

"Now, we go get Yang's gift" speaks Ruby as Yang leads ahead, still holding onto Kyle, who grabs onto Ruby.

"It should be, ah!" smiles Yang as she finds what she was looking for, quickly running into the shop, leaving Kyle and Ruby in the hall.

"What?" speaks Kyle as he looks around, however Yang no where to be seen.

"I think she went in there" points Ruby just as Yang runs back out, holding onto a plastic bag. 

"Done!" beams Yang as she jokingly salutes to him.

"Alright, you guys go to the car, I'm going to pick up a bottle of wine" speaks Kyle as the two girls walk off, Kyle quickly running to the wine and spirits store.

**Later that Night, in the Connection**

"Yang, over here" ushers Kyle in the blank white landscape as Yang walks over to him.

"There's someone else here now" speaks Kyle as he walks along with her, soon entering the usual living room landscape, settling into the couch.

"Ah! Glad to see I have you two again!" smiles the man as he walks over, sitting into the arm chair as usual.

"Hey dad" smiles Kyle as he adjusts his left arm to wrap around Yang comfortably, "Is Uncle Lorne with you?".

"Yea" replies the man stoicly, "What happened?".

"He died from Cardiac arrest or something like that" replies Kyle as he begins to play with Yang's hair, twirling it around his finger.

"Well, he's with us now. Anyways what have you two been up to?" asks the man as he looks to the duo.

"We're at my parents house right now" speaks Yang as she wraps her arms around Kyle's waist, pulling her in, Kyle chuckling a little as he accidently impales the nerve in his side.

"Really now?" asks the man, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup" responds Kyle, quickly shutting his eyes. Suddenly the living room backdrop disappears, being replaced by the image of Yang's room, the duo sitting on Yang's bed as his father still sat in a chair. Yang leans back, and grabs hold of the Gavin Free plushie, hugging it tightly as she leans into Kyle, the little figure with the large nose popping out of her arms as she laid beside Kyle.

"Well... I was a little concerned about something" speaks Kyle's Father suddenly.

"What's it about?" asks Kyle as he raises an eyebrow.

"It's about Grandpa" sighs Kyle's father, clearly worried of his father.

"He's a little upset, but he spoke about how he would be with you guys soon enough" responds Kyle with a small smile, trying to find comfort in the situation.

"Atleast he's optimistic" smiles Kyle's Father, "You got that from him".

"I know..." responds Kyle with a sadder tone, however quick to recover as he continued to play with Yang's hair, Yang still hugging the Gavin Free plushie tightly.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, but I have to go take your uncle around" smiles Kyle's father as he stands up, "And remember to use protection".

Kyle bursts into laughter, slapping his knee at his father's sudden perversion, "I will Dad".

"Good fella" smiles Kyle's Father before he stands up, jumping out the open window, disappearing into dust.

"Now what?" asks Yang as she looks up to Kyle, still holding onto the Gavin Free plushie.

"How about a journey through awesome?" asks Kyle as he shuts his eyes, the duo suddenly beginning to fall through the blue sky, the two not having any parachutes as they did.

"Woah!" yells Yang in surprise as she looks down to the infinite blue below, turning to Kyle, "I think I'd rather do something else!".

"Like what?!" asks Kyle in turn, having to yell.

Suddenly they land on an unbelievably soft bed, Kyle bouncing up and hitting the floor in surprise. "Ow" groans Kyle as he picks himself off the floor, however looking around the room, "Um, what is this?".

"My turn" smiles Yang as she was dressed in her undergarments, shoving Kyle onto the bed, Kyle turning his head around in surprise.

"You know Weiss's birthday is in a few hours right?" asks Kyle as he lays on the bed comfortably, Yang joining him.

"I know, I just wanted to lay in bed with you" smiles Yang as she crawls up to him, resting up against him as Kyle shuts his eyes, the room fading away, however the bed staying as the scene changes to show the surface of the moon, Remnant visible in the distance.

"Space" smiles Kyle as he brings his arm around her back, moving her up to him comfortably as he feels her head press up to his neck.

"Woah, is this what space is like?" asks Yang as she widens her eyes, looking to the bizarre landscape around her.

"I think, but I don't know" responds Kyle before he shuts his eyes, suddenly a pair of astronauts hopping over from the distance.

"Who's that?" asks Yang, pointing to the astronauts approaching them.

"Us" replies Kyle as their visors become clearer, revealing the two hopping about, Yang holding onto a metal rod. Suddenly they stop before the two, Yang planting the rod into the ground as it extends, revealing itself to be a flag as the flag opens up, "_Bang!_" readed the flag in a comical version, Yang giggling at the sight.

"Can we?"

"If you want to" replies Kyle instantly, Yang's right hand going straight for his pants as Kyle shuts his eyes, imagining in a scene of a bedroom, "And don't tease".

"No promises!"

**That Morning, 8AM**

"Wake up!" beams Ruby as the heiress shoots up awake.

"Wuh?" asks Weiss before a noise maker goes off next to her ear, surprising her.

"Happy birthday!" beams Ruby as she throws her hands up in the air, "Your gifts are downstairs!".

"Uhh" confusingly blurts out Weiss before Ruby drags Weiss quickly out of the room. Everyone awaited downstairs, ready to congratulate the birthday girl just as Ruby turns the corner, dragging a confused Weiss into the room.

"Happy Birthday!" cheered everybody as the confetti goes off, Weiss standing there, awed.

"I..I.." stutters Weiss before Ruby runs into the kitchen, running over with a bouquet of roses.

"Happy birthday Weiss" smiles Ruby warmly as she places the gorgeous bouquet of flowers into Weiss's arm, Weiss staring into the beautiful bouquet in awe, never expecting this type of a celebration.

"That's not the last where that came from" smiles Kyle as he swings into the kitchen, walking back with a plastic bag.

"Is that?" asks Yang's father as he raises an eyebrow, recognizing the bottles.

"Yes, it is" responds Kyle as he sets down the bag, "Two bottles of sparkiling wine, a bottle of chardonnay, and one bottle of champagne" adds in Kyle, pulling the bottles out.

"Well..." starts Weiss before Yang places an object into her arms, surprising Weiss once more as she looks down to the adorable little plushie of Weiss herself, the gift even surprising Kyle and Ruby.

"Wait, you went into the store so fast, how'd you get a custom plushie made?" asks Kyle, truly confused, Weiss analyzing every detail of the smaller version of herself.

"I planned ahead" teases Yang as she spits out her tongue, Kyle nodding, however Kyle in reality was shocked that a reckless and carefree girl like Yang would think to plan ahead.

"I...don't know what to say" murmurs Weiss as she looks up, the corner of her eyes tearing up for the first time.

"Aww~" mumbles Ruby as she hugs Weiss, Weiss still holding onto her gifts carefully as a tear rolls out of her eye, Kyle and Yang's face bursting into surprise.

"Weiss... Are you alright?" mumbles Kyle as he points to his face, signaling about the tear.

"I'm...f-fine" stutters Weiss as Ruby continues to embrace her, the lone tear dripping off her face and landing onto Ruby's shoulder.

Weiss never had a regular birthday like most kids of Remnant, rather her father would arrange a celebratory ball or a fancy dance for her birthday. She never really enjoyed them, rather she finded them boring, however she had to maintain professionalism, so she never complained. It had been her very first time to receive a regular birthday as such that she was being given right then, the only reaction that she could muster was a cry of joy and pleasure. She gently places down her gifts on the couch, quickly returning the hug to Ruby as Kyle and Yang watched, a smile on everybody's face as they watched the heiress and Ruby have a moment.

"Thank you Ruby" quietly murmurs Weiss as she held Ruby close, Ruby tightening the hug in response. The heiress was quick to recompose herself, giving out a small sniffle before she releases hold of the hug, standing back, a small smile on her face as she stood before the group. 

"So...Cake?" asks Ruby with an eager tone, everyone smiling at her question.

"I say we have the cake in a bit, today's a day for celebration" smiles Kyle as he brings out one of the bottles, "Only a bottle, no one is getting drunk".

"Yet" adds in Yang with the spit of her tongue, everybody chuckling along. He pops the bottle of chardonnay, the cork smacking into the wall before bouncing to the floor, Yang's father walking into the room holding wine glasses, handing one to everybody. With high spirits, Kyle begins to pour a glass for everyone, however unaware of the lone spectator across the street.

**Across the Street**

"What's this?" mumbles the boy as he looks through his binoculars, looking into the living room where everyone stood, holding a glass of wine in hand. He watches with mild curiosity, however specifically maintaining his eyes on the blonde who drank down her wine glass eagerly, already walking up to the boy asking for more. He smiles at the sight of a happy Yang, his usual psychopathic and obsessive attitude seemingly being the past in the rare moment of happiness, however it was quick to fade when Yang leans into Kyle, landing a kiss with him. He quickly lowers the binocular, as he had heard noises from the dark and stenching basement, quickly running down the stairs, stopping in the kitchen to grab an air freshener, and a large butcher's knife. He opens the door into the dark basement, turning on the lightswitch as the basement light flickers on, providing enough lumination to reveal the two stenching corpses lieing in the center of the room. However it seemed that the large corpse of the man wasn't dead, the finger twitching as the man's weak eyes turn to him, the can of dog food on the ground revealing what the man had been doing. The boy quickly stomps over, the man opening his mouth to speak before the large blade lands into the center of his head, effectively killing him as the man's eyes roll back into his head, the blood spilling out of the wound as the body continued to stench, the maggots inside the body peeking out of the body occassionally. He quickly sprays the air freshener, emptying it's content in an attempt to remove the stench, however as soon as the spray runs out, the stench was still strong, the boy letting out a grunt and throwing the can into the pair of corpses, the can causing some blood to spill out and a few maggots to displace onto the basement ground, the boy running back up the stairs.

**Back inside the Living Room, Yang's HOME**

"Are you drunk yet?" asks Kyle as he teasingly smiles and looks to Yang, who still stood tall and proud.

"Nope" replies Yang as she takes a small sip of her third glass of wine.

"How many glasses have you had Yang?" asks her mother with a warm smile, raising an eyebrow to her daughter.

"Two" lies Yang.

"Three" corrects Kyle with a teasing smile as he leans his face closer next to hers, Yang spitting out her tongue at him.

"Try not to get drunk" teases Weiss as she spits out her tongue at Yang, who in turn takes another sip.

"We all know you don't hold your liquor well" teases Kyle before Yang jokingly slaps his face, Kyle jerking his head in the direction of the slap, following along with the joke.

"That's not true" replies Yang as she spits out her tongue to him once more, before Kyle pokes the tongue with his index, surprising Yang.

**Later that Night, 7:18PM**

"Cake?" asks Ruby eagerly, still desiring to taste the cake.

"Sure" smiles Weiss as she and Ruby walk into the kitchen, Ruby's mother bringing out the red velvet cake out of the fridge.

"Alright, everybody around the birthday girl" smiles Yang's Father as everyone moves alongside Weiss, the cake sitting before Weiss as Kyle brings out his lighter, flickering it on, about to light the candles.

"Right, give me a moment" speaks Kyle as he quickly begins to light each candle on fire, the group exchanging small glances here and there as he continued lighting the eighteen candles. Soon he finishes, flickering the lighter off and setting it away as he leans back, Yang's mother closing the lights as the only light source was the candles. Everyone knew their part as they began to sing happy birthday for Weiss, her eyes locked to the cake before her. "Happy birthday to you~" sings everybody as Weiss knew her part, beginning to blow out the eighteen candles, having to take a breath mid-way.

She finishes off the last candle, everybody clapping in turn as Yang's mother begins to slice the cake into equal pieces, the group conversing among themselves. "Alright, who wants cake?" asks Yang's mother as everybody dashes over, plate in hand.

"Memememememe" pleads Ruby just as a slice of cake lands on her plate, Ruby eagerly hopping to the table, setting the plate down as she too, sits down.

Kyle settles in across from her, Yang joining him as he stabs into the cake, taking a bite out of it. He never really liked strawberries, but in this occasion, he was enjoying it, nodding to himself as he swallowed down the piece of cake.

Yang eagerly bit into her cake, she had loved strawberries, so it was obvious that she would enjoy it, quickly beginning to eat away her slice, eating it down like a robot.

"Someone's enjoying the cake" smiles Yang's mother as she sits alongside Yang, the man sitting alongside Ruby.

"It's great!" beams Ruby as she begins to eat it like Yang, matching the speed and tenacity that was the her cookie eating skills.

Weiss quietly ate away at her cake, soon finishing it as she systematically grabs the napkin, patting her mouth gently twice before she takes a sip of her sparkling wine.

"Alright, now we can finish up the rest of the bottles" smiles Kyle as he brings out the two remaining bottles, the third one already half finished on the table, Yang smiling coyly as she nabs a bottle from his grasp.

"Yang, no hoarding" smiles Kyle as Yang puffs out her cheeks in a pout, popping the bottle's cork off before pouring herself a glass, handing it to the others.

**The Following Morning, 8AM**

They were playing a game of catch, having nothing better to do as they played. "Ruby" speaks Kyle as he throws the baseball over to the girl, Ruby jumping up across the lawn and catching it.

"Weiss!" beams Ruby as she throws to Weiss, the heiress catching it calmly.

"Yang" calmly speaks Weiss as she throws the baseball to Yang, the blonde catching it eagerly.

"Kyle!" beams Yang as she throws the baseball, however the speed of the throw causes the baseball to soar past Kyle and fly into an open window in the house across the street, Kyle shaking his head with a smile.

"I got it" speaks Kyle as he turns around, walking through the snow, carefully crossing the slippery street that was covered in a layer of ice, walking up to the front door. "_**What's that smell**_?" wonders Kyle as he sniffs at the air, the stench of something reeking from the house just as he hears footsteps after he knocks on the door.

The door opens to see the roughed up, blue-haired boy peering through the crack of the door, his eyes widening upon meeting Kyle's calm gaze.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but I believe that a friend of mine has thrown a baseball and it got into your house" speaks Kyle in an apologetic manner.

"Oh, that's fine, please come inside and help me look for it" speaks the roughed boy as he ushers Kyle in, Yang looking over, however not catching a glimpse of the boy's face as Kyle stepped inside. He steps inside into the stinking and dark home, the lights hardly giving enough lumination as he turns to the awkward blue-haired boy that was walking up the stairs. "I think the baseball landed upstairs, come on" speaks the rasped voice boy as Kyle follows him up the stairs, however as he walks near the basement door, the stench growing unbelievably bad.

"What's that smell?" asks Kyle as he pinches his nose, attempting to block out the stench.

"Oh, it's the rats inside the basement, I'm trying to rid of them" lies the boy as he walks up the stairs, however a kitchen knife hidden in his pants as Kyle followed after him. He steps up into the second floor of the house, the door to a room creaked open, revealing a small portion of the wall, Kyle ignoring it as he looked around the ground for the baseball Yang had thrown. "Right, give me a moment to check this room" speaks the boy as he opens the creaked door, showing the entire right wall briefly as Kyle looked up to the room, his eyes widening in shock at what was on the wall. "_**Wait, is that?**_" thought Kyle before the door shuts, interrupting his analyzation of the wall as he quickly shakes it off, continuing his search of the baseball. He walks down the hall, stopping at the final door, believing that the baseball might be in there, he opens it, to reveal the bathroom, however the lights in the hall not providing enough lumination for him, causing him to dismiss the splatters on the wall and the smears on the mirror. "_**No baseball**_" sighs Kyle as he shuts the door, however turning his head to meet the freaky glare of the boy down the hall from him, looking to him.

"Was the baseball in there?" asks Kyle as he walks over calmly, his mind still relatively calm, even though his environment would cause most people to flare their aura.

"No" replies the boy as he walks forward to Kyle.

"Aww, is there any other place I can look?" asks Kyle as he looks at each door, before turning back to find the boy a few inches away from him.

"No" replies the boy with a menacing stare, Kyle nodding with a raised eyebrow as he walks past the boy.

"Well, sorry to bother you then" sighs Kyle as he walks down the stairs, the boy following closely behind. Kyle opens the door to the outside, a little disappointed, however the boy's knife was out behind him, already raising it over his head, originally planning to stab Kyle earlier.

The trio's eyes widen as they quickly point behind Kyle, who flares his aura and turns his head immediately, however the boy was just standing casually behind him, causing Kyle to raise a final eyebrow before he leaves the home, the door slamming shut behind him. "That was weird" mumbles Kyle as he walks back across the street, his eyes still locked to the house behind him.

"Did you not see his knife?" angrily asks Weiss as she points to the house, Kyle tilting his head in confusion.

"What knife?" asks Kyle, not aware of what was behind him.

"The boy's knife" adds in Ruby, Yang's eyes however wide as she knew who that was inside the home.

"He didn't have a knife" replies a confused Kyle, his head still tilted.

"He HAD a knife Kyle" frowns Weiss, crossing her arms.

"Is something the matter Yang?" asks Kyle as he turns to the blonde who's eyes were still wide in recognition.

"Was that?..."

**Secure Location, Remnant**

"The Satellite has reached orbit sir, and it is currently flying over Vale" speaks the scientist as he adjusts his glasses, the man sitting before him smiling proudly.

"Excellent, I want photos of all the Resistance Encampments" speaks the man, the scientist nodding as he writes it down into his clipboard.

"We may not need a manned crew to send the weapon into space sir, may I suggest the use of androids?" asks the scientist, the man raising an eyebrow, taking a moment to think.

"We may use the androids, however I would still like a crew sent along" replies the man, the scientist nodding as he writes it down.

"Right away sir" speaks the scientist as he walks off, leaving the man alone once more.

**Remalia**

"Wait, seriously?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow as he peers over his shoulder.

"No doubt" replies Yang with a frown, looking to the home.

"I say we bust in and look around" frowns Weiss, Kyle turning his head to her.

"Isn't that trespassing?" asks Kyle with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter" frowns Weiss as she stomps back into the home, quickly returning with a shotgun.

"How did you?" asks Kyle as he points to the shotgun.

"No time" replies Weiss as she throws the shotgun to Kyle, who in turn pumps the weapon, checking the shells.

"Alright, I'll lead" speaks Kyle as he begins to walk over to the dark home, the girls following.

**Inside the Dark Home**

"Oh no" mumbles the boy as he scrambles from the window, quickly snatching the image of Yang in her undergarments and climbing ou the back window, landing in the yard before flaring his aura, taking off, heading as far as possible from the home.

**Infront of the home**

"Alright, Weiss and Ruby, head around back incase he makes a break for it" frowns Kyle, Ruby and Weiss nodding as they jog off.

"Ready?" asks Yang as she watches Kyle step up to the porch.

"Ready as I'll ever be" speaks Kyle as he kicks the door, the door coming off it's hinges with ease and landing on the ground of the home, the stench flooding their noses as Yang turns on the lights, however only to provide little illumination.

"Yang, go back and get a flashlight" frowns Kyle as he steps inside, hearing Yang run off as the barrel of the shotgun scans around the room, looking for any silhouettes. He takes a step forward into the god forsaken home, climbing up the stairs, determinned to check the boy's room as he steps into the dark hallway, opening the curtains to provide light into the home. The hallways were relatively clean as he stepped up to the first door, kicking it down to find a master bedroom, a large bed, however no one inside as he backs out of the room, proceeding to the next door.

He kicks down the door, only to reveal an empty room, however a piece of paper on the ground, Kyle ignoring it for the time being and proceeding to the second last door. He kicks down the door, to reveal the strange collection inside, "What the fuck...".

The walls were covered in images of his blonde companion, Kyle hearing footsteps behind him causing him to quickly turn around, barrel raised at the doorway.

"I got the flashlight" speaks Yang as the light of the flashlight comes into the room, landing on the wall, causing Yang to gasp in surprise.

"Why is there so many pictures of you?" asks Kyle as he walks up to the wall, barrel lowered as he grabs one of the pictures, bringing it off the wall, examining it closely.

"He's been stalking me?" mumbles Yang as she shines the light throughout the room, passing over the hundreds of pictures of her.

"Is this?" speaks Kyle as he leans down, pressing his hand against the red fluid on the ground, "Wait a second, the basement!" yelled Kyle as he sprints out of the room, hurrying down the stairs as he runs to the basement doors. "I should've known!" yelled Kyle as he kicks down the door, the wooden door falling down the stairs as Kyle turns the light on, Yang following after him as he jumps down the stairs, landing on the ground, his eyes wide in horror. "Yang, don't come down" orders Kyle, Yang listening to him and staying up the stairs.

"What is it?" asks Yang from up the stairs, Ruby and Weiss running into the room.

"You don't want to see this shit" replies Kyle as he walks over to the pair of corpses, the maggots gleaming from the corpses as Kyle stares in disgust.

"Kyle?" asks Weiss as she walks down the stairs.

"Don't! Call the cops and wait!" yells Kyle, Weiss turning around and quickly calling the police.

"That's it, what''s it?" asks Yang as she frowns, stepping down the stairs before coming to a stop, seeing what Kyle had seen.

The corpses had been in the basement for weeks, the maggots hinting to their age. The blood had already mostly dried, pieces of bone sticking out of the corpses as the maggots feasted on the corpses, their face desecrated to the point beyond recognition. The weapon used for the murder protruded from one of the victim's skull, Kyle dropping onto one knee and examining the corpses as Yang stood behind him, her mouth covered by her hand as she resisted the urge to vomit. "That's disgusting" mumbles Yang before she turns her head away as Kyle dips his finger into pool of blood.

"They've been dead for weeks" speaks Kyle as he stands up, swatting his fingers at the air to remove the blood as he steps back, hearing the sirens of police cars erupt from nearby. Suddenly a flood of officers burst into the basement, a few of them grinding to a halt at the sight of the corpses, a few turning their heads in disgust.

"You again" sighs Detective Burnie as he steps into the basement, the Forensic Evidence Team already beginning to get to work.

"Hello Detective" calmly speaks Kyle, frowning.

"I'm not going to have you do a testimony as that would just be a waste of time" sighs Detective Joel as he ushers them out.

"And scram" frowns Detective Burnie, ignoring the shotgun Kyle held in his hand as they left.

"Dear Monty" mumbles Yang as she leans into Kyle, who in turn brings his hand around her back as they step out of the house, walking past the squad of officers, heading back for the house, where Ruby and Weiss were seen talking to Yang's parents.

Yang suddenly breaks out of Kyle's grasp, taking a moment to rest on her knees, looking as if she was about to throw up. "Are you alright?" asks Kyle as he walks over to her, gently rubbing her back as she seems to relax.

"I feel like throwing up" complains Yang, "But I can't".

"Then it's just nausea" replies Kyle as he suddenly lift her up, "Which will make me carry you back into bed so you can take a break". Yang remains silent as she couldn't help but see the mental image of the corpses, the maggots, the entrails spilled along the floor. She was nearing her breaking point as Kyle laid her out on her bed, Yang still attempting to hold back her wave of vomit. "I'm going to throw up" mumbles Yang as Kyle seems to hesitate, however he quickly snatches the trash can, bringing it up just as Yang loses it, beginning to vomit into the can.

Kyle grimaced as he heard the sounds of the vomit sloshing into the can, however Yang quickly stopping as she leans back, laying comfortably as Kyle walks out of the room, ready to rid of the can.

"Stalking Yang? Stupid Weasel"


	42. Christmas and A Case of Anxiety

He was quick to dispose of the vomit-filled bag, quickly running back up the stairs, and re-entering Yang's room, the blonde laying on the bed, looking like she was ready to throw up once more. "Gonna throw up again?" asks Kyle calmly as he sets the trashcan down next to the bed, sitting on the bed beside her.

"I don't know" groans Yang as she throws her right arm over her eyes, shutting them as she tries to rid of the mental image that was sickening her. He gently rubbed her arm in an attempt to help her feel better, of course his mind stuck on the mental image of a room filled with pictures of her, the sheer thought of someone stalking her swelling up his anger. The police outside the house begin to flood back out, two black body bags with blood leeking out helping him realize what laid inside, the officers quickly packing the bags away into the morgue van before it drives off. Suddenly the door to the room opens, to reveal Yang's mother, "What happened?".

Yang only groans in response, "We busted into the house after I went inside to look for the baseball, and the house stinked, and the boy apparently drew a knife behind my back" explains Kyle vaguely as he looks to the groaning blonde.

"And?" asks Yang's mother, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when we looked inside, the boy had bee-lined out of there before we went in. Inside the home I found the bedroom where he had taken hundreds of photos of your daughter, in fact he was stalking her. And inside the basement we found two rotting corpses" explains Kyle with a frown, looking out the window as some of the officers begin to leave.

"Yang... are you alright?" asks Yang's mother as she sits onto the bed beside Yang, bringing her hand up against the side of Yang's neck.

"I'm fine..." groans Yang in turn as she shifts slightly.

"She just threw up because of the bodies" sighs Kyle as he stands up, "It's natural".

"How do you know?" asks Yang's mother in a calm manner, curious about Kyle.

"I've seen bodies and I've killed before" replies Kyle as he walks out of the room, not desiring to go any deeper into his past actions.

"Yang, feel like explaining him?" asks Yang's mother as she frowns, turning to her daughter.

"Fine.."

**The Following Morning, Christmas**

"Wake up you lazy butt!" yells Ruby as she bursts into the guest room, surprising Kyle as he bolts up out of the bed, looking straight to her with tired and surprised eyes.

"Umm..." speaks Kyle before Ruby hops onto the bed.

"It's christmas!" smiles Ruby as she continues to jump on the bed, Kyle looking up to her blankly, "Come on!".

"Oh, um okay?" replies Kyle as he moves out of the bed, following her down the stairs to the living room, where gifts that were already wrapped and tagged laid beneath the christmas tree.

"I don't remember the christmas tree being here..." trails Kyle in confusion as he points to the christmas tree, scratching his head.

"Well, I just remembered this morning" confesses Yang's mother with a small smile.

"Doesn't matter, I want to open my presents!" beams Ruby as she hops over to the boxes, Kyle casually strolling over to the couch, sitting down as he watches the girls eagerly move over to the presents.

"Mine!" beams Ruby as she grabs all the boxes with her name on it, totalling her presents to five.

"And these are mine" casually speaks Weiss as she brings the boxes with her name on it to herself, also owning five presents.

"I'm just going to grab these" speaks Yang as she nabs up her presents, also having five.

"Bow" speaks Kyle as he crawls over, grabbing the boxes and dragging away with five. The snow continued to fall outside, the lawn beginning to grow taller over the days, Kyle's car beginning to need a deicing of the windshield.

"Alright, open your presents" speaks Yang's Mother, everyone quickly ripping the boxes open, revealing the content inside.

Ruby gasps as she brings out the massive cookie box, ripping it open and looking inside, the box filled to the top with tons of her favorite brand of cookies. "Cookies!" eagerly speaks Ruby as she begins to start eating them eagerly, everyone smiling as they watch Ruby down the cookies with ease.

Yang quickly brings out her gift, gasping as she holds it up, "A plushie of Tex from Green VS Yellow?", the little figure painted green as she held it up, admiring it.

Weiss goes ahead and opens her gift, raising an eyebrow as she raises up the deck of playing cards, all themed to the famous _Yellow VS Green_ series, Weiss however not familiar, but either way she couldn't say she didn't like it.

Kyle casually opens his gift, raising up the poster as he smiles, "_Grifisms_" readed on the title of the poster, filled with quotes from the classic orange space marine.

Ruby's father opens his gift, raising up the pack of fine cigars, admiring it as he knew that they were rare and expensive.

Yang's mother opens her gift, raising up the bottle of Champagne, smiling as she places the bottle on the table.

They quickly unwrap the rest of the presents, Ruby walking away with a massive box of cookies, a_ Achieve-Men_ t-shirt, weapon polish for Crescent Rose, a beanie with her emblem engraved into it, and a _Caboosisms_ poster, overall Ruby being happy over her gifts.

Weiss walks away with a deck of_ Yellow VS Green _playing cards, a _Simmonisms _poster, a _Yellow VS Green_ all seasons DVD, a beanie with her emblem engraved on it, and finally a vial of the rare green dust, Weiss happy with the gifts in the end.

Yang receives a bobble-head of Gavin Free, the plushie of _Tex_ from _Yellow VS Green_, a limited edition poster of _The Achieve-Men_ dressed as women for Christmas, a beanie with her own emblem engraved on it, and a _People Like Grapes_ T-shirt, Yang happy with the gifts in the end.

Kyle leaves christmas with a _Grifisms_ poster, an _Achieve-Men_ themed card deck, a plushie of _Grif_ from _Green VS Yellow_, a _Primary Arms_ t-shirt, and a strangely, perfectly symmetrical rock, Kyle happy with his gifts.

"How is this rock so symmetrical?" asks Kyle as he analyzes the rock, not believing how smooth and symmetrical it was.

"I found it in some strange shop" replies Ruby with a shrug, "I thought you'd find it interesting".

"This is unbelievable, so symmetrical" mumbles Kyle as he feels out the rock, looking stupid while he did so.

Ruby continued to chomp into her cookies, crumbs falling onto her pants as she continued to devour them. Suddenly Yang dives onto Kyle, Kyle being thrown back onto the ground, pinned by Yang, "What are you doing?".

Yang doesn't respond before she brings out the Tex plushie, beginning to shove it into Kyle's face, "Aha! Tex is beating you senseless!".

Kyle smiles as he moves his head in an attempt to escape plushie Tex, "Oh no, Yang's immobolized me and Tex is killing me" jokes Kyle with a smile, Yang continuing to shove Tex up against his face.

"Take that!" smiles Yang as she shoves Tex one last time into Kyle's face, the two chuckling as she gets off him, Kyle standing up, gifts in hand with a smile as he leans in, the two kissing passionately as Ruby and Weiss follow their actions.

The two adults too, join in on the action, the two kissing as Yang and Kyle break, turning their heads to the busy four. "Come on" speaks Yang as she grabs her gifts, dragging Kyle along up the stairs and entering the guest room, settling the items onto the bed.

She suddenly grabs his shirt, pulling him into her as she ferociously lands their lips together, the two going at it with more ferocity than the last time, trickles of saliva managing to escape from the messy kiss. He attempts to break off to say something, however Yang's hand keeping him in the kiss as they continued to go at it, soon the saliva beginning to trail down their faces as they continued on, Yang not allowing him to break.

**Ten Minutes Later**

He finally regained himself as he finds himself pinned to the bed by Yang, the girl still going at it as she laid atop of him, resisting his attempts to move her. "_**Fight Fire with Fire**_" determins Kyle as he moves his hand behind her neck, moving her in closer into him, his other hand reaching for a plushie. He grabs hold of the Grif plushie, moving it close to Yang before playfully knocking the side of her head, causing Yang to stop briefly and look to the plushie in surprise. At this point he lifts her up off him, standing up and laying her down on the bed, Yang letting out a disappointed sigh, "I was enjoying that".

"I was too, but we need to control ourselves Yang" speaks Kyle in a calm manner, rubbing her head gently.

Yang suddenly yawns as she brings her hand to her eyes, rubbing them gently as she yawned, "I'm so sleepy".

"How are you sleepy? It's morning" sighs Kyle with a smile, sitting down next to her.

"I didn't have you to sleep with me" jokes Yang with a smile as she hugs him, entrapping his right arm inbetween her chest as she hugged him.

"Yang, can I ask you a question?" asks Kyle as he looks to her, his eyes locked with her lilac ones.

"Go ahead" replies Yang as she leans back slightly.

"Do you do anything special for New Years?" asks Kyle as he looks her deep in the eyes. 

"Nothing really, we kinda just have some dinner in town" replies Yang as she shifts closer to him.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to be with me while I await through the night for new years" smiles Kyle as he looks to her, already knowing the answer.

"Heck yes!" beams Yang as she suddenly presses herself against him, Kyle simply laying over as she lays atop of him. Suddenly the door to the room opens, Yang's mother smiling in the doorway as she raises an eyebrow.

"No, I wasn't going to steal your daughter's innocence" smiles Kyle as the lady laughs in turn.

"I know you weren't, you're too nice of a boy to do such a thing" smiles the woman as she walks in, casually shutting the door behind her.

"Is that a good thing?" asks Yang as she peers to her mother, however making no effort to move off Kyle.

"Depends" smiles Yang's mother as she sits on the bed, looking to the pair.

"You'd like to ask something?" asks Kyle, Yang's mother nodding in response.

"I was wondering if you two have been..." trails Yang's mother.

"No, we haven't" responds Kyle, already knowing the question.

"Alright, secondly, when are you leaving? I know school starts again on the fourth" asks Yang's Mother, Yang thinking about it.

"Probably the third or second" replies Yang, her mother nodding in response as she stands up, leaving the room.

"Now what?" asks Kyle as he turns back to the blonde, her cowlick hovering over his head.

"I dunno" replies Yang with a coy smile, her left hand beginning to slither to his crotch.

"No Yang" sighs Kyle as he shifts slightly, Yang letting out a disappointed sigh.

**Orbit of Remnant, The Military Satellite**

The satellite flies over Vale comfortably as it begins to regularly snap photos of the land below, showing encampments of Rebel forces. Originally they thought that the satellite would be easily noticed, however no one ever cared to look up, giving the satellite stealth without any required tech. The satellite transmitting the photos back to the controller, the faunus gaining more knowledge about the Anti-Faunus Rebel Encampments scattered in Vale.

**December 31****st****, 7P.M, Remalia**

"Come on! We're going out to eat" calls out Yang's mother as everyone walks down the stairs, dressed in relatively fancy attire, the girls dressed in long dresses and the boys dressed in a business shirt and a sports coat.

"Where are we eating?" asks Ruby as she places on her jacket, wearing her beanie that she had received for christmas.

"You know where we're eating" smiles her father as he adjusts his jacket.

"Alright, come on, our reservation is in 30 minutes" smiles Yang's mother as she opens the front door, the group walking out into the snow as they make their way to the sedan. They quickly pile into the car, sitting in this order in the back, Kyle, Yang, Weiss, Ruby.

"Wait, reservations?" asks Kyle, "No wonders why we had to wear this".

"Yeah, it's fancy and we always go there for special occassions" smiles Yang's mother as they begin to back out of the driveway.

"It's so strange for me to not drive and sit in a car" mumbles Kyle as he looks to his hands, not used to simply sitting in the back.

"Well get used to it" smiles Yang as she leans in, hugging onto his warm sports coat.

"Never" replies Kyle as he rests his head on hers, "I just hope it doesn't end up like that time I went to the mall alone".

"What happened?" asks the man as he peers through the rear-view mirror.

"Well, while I was at the mall, people recognized who I was, and chased me about when I was getting Weiss's present" sighs Kyle.

"Wait, people chased you?" asks Yang, leaning back.

"Yeah, they chased me like a dog would chase a cat" replies Kyle as he rests his head on her shoulder.

"Why are you leaning on me?" asks Yang with a smile, looking to him as he smiles.

"Well you always lean on me, so it's my turn to lean on you" smiles Kyle as he digs his head into her neck, Yang letting out a giggle.

"Alright, here we are" smiles the man as he pulls the car up, Kyle opening the door as he steps out into the snow, standing before the fancy restaurant, however a few people already beginning to take notice of him.

Kyle smiles as he extends out his hand, Yang taking it as he moves her out of the car with his hand, shutting the door behind her as they entwine their arms together, standing in a proper posture as they follow Yang's parents. "What's with the fancy act?" asks Yang as she locks her gaze with him.

"It's so that the females don't pounce on me" smiles Kyle as he walks along with Yang after her parents.

"They try to hop on you?" asks Yang as she raises an eyebrow, stopping briefly as her parents talk with the waiters.

"It's pretty expected" replies Kyle as they walk once more, following Yang's parents. Soon they reach the table in the center of the room, having enough seats to hold everyone, Kyle settling down beside Yang as Weiss settled down next to him.

The waiter sets down the menus for each person, quickly leaving to go take orders from other customers. "Don't be afraid about what you want to order, it's new years" smiles Yang's father as he scans through the menu, deciding over what to eat.

"What're you getting?" asks Yang as she turns to Kyle, breaking contact from the menu.

"Maybe some beef? I don't know, pasta?" replies Kyle before he smiles, "What are you getting?".

"I'm getting beef" replies Yang as she smiles to him.

"That means I can get pasta, and I can still taste the beef" smiles Kyle, Yang nodding to the idea of sharing. The waiter returns and begins to jot down the orders, quickly walking off and leaving the group alone once more, the group chatting amongst themselves. "Well, this is fancy" speaks Kyle as he scans through the dining area, meeting a few of the curious gaze of the other customers.

"No fans yet" teases Yang, just as she says that, the sound of cameras going off surprises them, Kyle turning to face the window of the restaurant, showing the press of the town up against the window.

"You jinxed it" smiles Kyle as he turns back to Yang, the gorgeous blonde smiling as she looks to the cameras briefly.

"How about a gift for the press?" smiles Yang.

"What do yo...**oomf**" started Kyle before Yang pulls him in for a deep kiss, her parents smiling in amusement as the cameras go off briefly, Yang smiling as she pulls back, Kyle giving a small chuckle.

"So that's what you meant" smiles Kyle as he leans back into his seat, the waiter setting down their drinks before walking off.

"Well aren't you two passionate" smiles Yang's mother before turning to her husband, "Reminds me of us back then".

"Just like us" smiles the man as the two kiss, Ruby pretending to gross out and kiss Weiss, Kyle and Yang joining the act.

Suddenly Kyle's phone goes off once more, Kyle leaning back as he responds to the call, bringing it up to his ear, "Hello?".

"Sleep" was the only response from the other line, followed by strange breathing before the call suddenly ends, Kyle receiving chills down his spine as he brings the phone down, closing it and placing it away, not understanding what it was.

"Who was that?" asks Yang, looking to him.

"I don't know, the only thing I heard was 'sleep' " responds Kyle, the waiter beginning to settle down the plates of food.

"That's creepy" responds Yang before the plate lands before her, the large steak settled neatly on the plate as she begins to stab away at the beef.

"Probably just some kid trying to prank you" reassures Yang's father, beginning to eat his food.

"I guess" sighs Kyle as he begins to eat his food, wrapping the pasta up on the fork and placing it into his mouth, suddenly Yang's fork nabbing away some of his pasta.

"Mine" smiles Yang as she eats the pasta, Kyle smiling in turn as he nabs a piece of her beef, placing it into his mouth as he chews on it. She continues on her food as Kyle stabs into her brussel sprout, eating it as he enjoyed brussel sprouts, beginning to nab them away. "Hey those are mine" pouts Yang, however having a cheeky smile on her face as she begins to nab away more of his pasta.

"Like you eat brussel sprouts" smiles Kyle in turn as he takes the final brussel sprout, biting into it.

"Fine, but I get more of your pasta" smiles Yang, however Kyle's fork deflects hers.

"Only if I provide" responds Kyle, Yang raising an eyebrow as he begins to wrap up more pasta.

Suddenly he brings the fork forward to her, Yang realizing what he was doing as she bites into the fork, nabbing away the pasta as he pulls the fork back, the pasta no longer there as he continues to eat his food. "Gimme" smiles Yang as Kyle wraps up pasta once more, allowing her to bite into the fork as she brings up her fork of beef, Kyle smiling as he bites away the beef, the two returning to their respective dinners. The two continue eating away at their food, occassionally sharing pieces of their food to one another. "So, when are you two gonna end up in bed?" suddenly asks Yang's father, Kyle blinking at him in surprise.

"On a special occassion" smiles Yang as she clasps onto Kyle's arm, giggling lightly.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever allowed a boy to even think about sharing his innocence with my daughter, so you better make this last" seriously speaks the man.

"Of course, you'll have your first son" smiles Kyle, the man smiling as he chuckles.

"Oh wow, very determinned I see" smiles Yang's mother.

"Of course, let's try not to have a child to quickly" teases Yang as she hugs onto his arm.

"I'll always use protection" jokes Kyle, everyone at the table giggling and chuckling.

"You better" jokes Yang as everyone laughs, all in a good mood.

"Check please" speaks Yang's father, the waiter nodding as he walks off.

**That Night, 10PM**

Kyle removes his sports coat, beginning to unbutton his business shirt as Yang steps into the room, already in her nightwear as she awaits for him. "Well, atleast Dad finally lets you sleep with me" smiles Yang as she waits for Kyle, the boy smiling as he pulls away his pants, grabbing his t-shirt as he begins placing it on, walking after her into her room, the Grif plushie in his left hand. She opens the door into her adorable room as Kyle shuts the door behind him, sitting onto the bed alongside her as the two have just enough room to sleep together on the bed. Yang faces him as she clasps onto him, bringing her head into his throat calmly as he rubs the back of her head, "Don't forget, we can't sleep until midnight" smiles Kyle.

"Then what do we do until then?" asks Yang as she peers up to him.

"You tell me" smiles Kyle as he gently plants a kiss on her forehead, rubbing Yang's head lightly.

Yang coyly smiles as she sits up, popping off her top to reveal her breasts before laying back down next to him, her body facing him as she brings herself against him, pressing her chest against his own.

"So you wanted to put your boobs against my chest?" smiles Kyle as he sits up, removing his own t-shirt before moving back down, the scar on his chest already faded, hardly there as Yang presses her chest against his own once more.

"Your scar's not really there anymore" points out Yang as she pokes the scar outline.

"Thank Monty" replies Kyle as his left hand begins to gently rub the side of her neck.

"You know that this is the first time my dad's allowed me to sleep with a boy" smiles Yang as she begins to draw on his chest.

"I know, that's because he knows I love you" replies Kyle as he caresses her neck with his left hand, Yang still drawing on his chest.

"I really love you" speaks Yang as she suddenly draws herself into him, Kyle returning the gesture as he wraps his arm around her back, moving her into him.

"I know, that's because I love you too" replies Kyle as he begins to caress her neck with his lips, Yang shutting her eyes as he did. Kyle peers to the clock, "_10:15PM_" readed the clock before Kyle returns his focus to caressing her neck, gently playing with it. Yang wanted to advance the sexual moment, however dismissing the idea as she wanted to save it for a special occasion as Kyle continued on against her neck, the lips and tongue giving her a strange sense of pleasure.

**Later, 5 minutes from Midnight**

"Five minutes left" speaks an eager Kyle as Yang sat in between his legs, watching the clock tick down the final 300 seconds.

"So this is what it's like?" asks Yang as she peers over to him.

"If we were in the city, there'd be plenty of fireworks" responds Kyle, "But I'm glad you stayed up with me".

"It was my pleasure" responds Yang as she leans back, kissing him.

"Alright, one minute left" speaks Kyle as he breaks the kiss, watching the clock tick down.

"Why don't we get the kiss of the new years?" asks Yang as she adjusts, sitting across from him as the clock begins to tick down the final 10 seconds.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two! On.." spoke Kyle before Yang presses her lips with his, just as fireworks outside shoot into the sky, exploding in a great display of green,yellow, blue and red.

"Happy New Years" mumbles Kyle as his forehead presses with her, Yang smiling before she adjusts into the bed, ready to sleep.

"Alright, time to sleep!" beams Yang as Kyle lays down beside her, clasping onto her waist and bringing her in.

"Eager to sleep huh?" asks Kyle as he rests his head behind hers, her mane getting into his face as he smiled.

"I'm tired" replies Yang as she shuts her eyes, the pair soon falling asleep in one another's arms.

**2 Hours Later, 02:02AM**

Yang suddenly awakens, the constant feeling of anxiety awakening her as her eyes scan the room, starting from the door, taking in every little detail until her eyes move to the area near the window.

Their, next to the windows, stood a lone figure, ambient green eyes staring straight at her as the mouth hanged open, Yang accidently meeting it's gaze as it begins to move forward. In the light of the moon, the knife glistens, which panics Yang, "Kyle!" yells Yang. Kyle bolting awake as his eyes land almost immediately with the figure, the figure frozen in it's spot as it stares Kyle down, however the sound of hurried footsteps from below alerting the figure of everybody's alert.

"Who the fuck are you?" asks Kyle as he rubs his left eye, jumping out of bed and already walking to the figure, aura flared.

"Sleep" responds the figure as it moves back, the sound of footsteps from the hall beginning to grow louder as the figure backs up to the window, ready to leap out.

"You son of a bitch" frowns Kyle as his fist launches forward, aura flared as it misses the figure, the boy leaping out of the window as the door opens, Yang's father in the doorway holding his shotgun.

"After him!" yells Yang as she brings the blanket up to her chest, hiding it away as Kyle leaps out the window, in chase against the figure.

"Don't run!" yelled Kyle as his aura flares, his speed increasing after the figure as the figure bolts down the street, however his pace outmatching Kyle. "_**This isn't going to work**_" frowns Kyle as he slows down, the figure running off into the darkness. He comes to a halt at the four-way as the figure runs off into the night, the cold beginning to settle into Kyle as he turns around, beginning his run back home.

"What happened?" frowns Yang's father as he lowers his shotgun, looking to his shirtless daughter who held the blanket up to her chest.

Suddenly footsteps laminate from behind him, showing Kyle as he walks back into the room, also shirtless as he blows into his hands, rubbing them together to generate warmth, "Someone watching us sleep is what happened" frowns Kyle.

"Wait, what?" asks the man, confused.

"Somebody was watching us sleep" repeats Kyle with a frown as he walks to the window, shutting it and locking it with a frown.

"That doesn't explain why you and my daughter is shirtless" adds in the man, Yang blushing as Kyle chuckles.

"Your daughter got cold, and decided to remove her shirt and hug me" replies Kyle as he settles onto the bed, Yang bolting up behind him and hugging him from behind.

"Alright, no funny business" smiles the man as he walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well that was weird" yawns Kyle as he turns around, landing a small kiss before he lays back onto the bed, Yang joining him. Instead of sleeping with her back turned to him, she cuddles up close to him, facing him as her head burrows to the base of his throat, Kyle rubbing the back of her head before he falls asleep.

Yang however was having difficulty falling asleep, unable to shake off the feeling of anxiety as she burrowed into Kyle, who took her movements in stride as he shifts slightly to accommodate her. Yang clenches her eyes shut as she attempts to fall asleep, however the mental image of someone watching her sleep horrified her, soon Yang determinned she wasn't going to fall asleep. "Kyle?" softly asks Yang as she leans back slightly, the boy opening his eyes groggily in response.

"Yeah?" tiredly asks Kyle as he rubs his left eye, awakening himself.

"I can't sleep" responds Yang, digging into his neck some more.

"Oh, why?" asks Kyle as he rubs her head gently, beginning to awaken.

"The thought of someone watching me sleep isn't exactly helping" grims Yang as she shifts slightly.

"Well, if you want to wake up, I guess I'll wake up" responds Kyle as he peers to the clock, "_2:49AM_".

"Yeah, I just can't sleep" replies Yang as she sits up, rubbing her eyes as Kyle lazily crawls off the bed.

"Well, I suppose we can sit downstairs" speaks Kyle as he stands up, stretching his arms high into the air as Yang crawls off the bed.

"Alright" replies Yang as she quickly grabs her undershirt, putting it on before she sneaks up to Kyle, clasping onto his waist as he begins walking downstairs.

He settles into the couch as Yang joins him, however Yang resting her head on his left leg as he gently rubbed her head, giving her a strange sense of security.

**2 Hours Later, 4:19AM**

Yang finally falls asleep on his lap, Kyle letting out a relieved sigh as he listened to her deep and patterned breaths, still continuing to gently rub her head. "_**Looks like the warm glass of milk works**_" concludes Kyle as he looked to the empty glass next to her, soon shutting his eyes and laying his head back, he too falls asleep.

**9:30AM**

The sounds coming from the kitchen awakens Kyle as he cocks his head up, scanning the room as his sudden awakening surprises Ruby and Weiss, Yang still asleep on his left leg. "Well if it isn't shirtless who is now awake" teases Weiss as Kyle rubs his face, remembering that he didn't wear his shirt last night.

"I think I forgot to put it back on" responds Kyle in a half-yawn, half-speech attempt.

"Why were you two in the living room?" asks Yang's mother from the other room, Kyle feeling Yang shift slightly.

"Uhh, you might want to ask your husband" replies Kyle as he begins to rub her head gently, Yang remaining asleep.

Just as the aforementioned individual was referred to, Yang's father steps into the living room, raising an eyebrow as he did.

"Why are you?" asks the man as he looks to Yang and then shirtless Kyle.

"She couldn't sleep, and wanted to come down here, she drank warm milk, then fell asleep" explains Kyle, the man nodding as he walks into the kitchen.

"Wait, you guys stayed up for new years?" asks Weiss, raising an eyebrow as Kyle nods.

"So why didn't Yang just sleep?" asks Ruby, the blonde shifting slightly.

"Uhhh, she did, but then later on at about 2 in the morning, she woke up and saw..." trails Kyle as he frowns, feeling Yang began to stir awake, however Kyle quickly beginning to gently rub her head, Yang resisting the temptation to wake up. "She saw someone in the room watching us, she yells, I wake up, I chase the fucker through the streets, but I lost him" frowns Kyle, Ruby and Weiss looking to one another in confusion.

"So someone waas watching you sleep?" asks Ruby, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently" responds Kyle as he stops rubbing Yang's head.

"Who would?"

"The boy from the house" responds Yang's father before Weiss could finish, the man sitting down with his mug of coffee.

"Feel like explaining to me the problem with that boy?" asks Kyle, feeling Yang's breath beginning to turn more controlled.

"It was a while ago..."

**The Alleys of Remalia**

"That was close" mumbles the blue haired boy as he rests in the dark alley, managing to escape from Kyle, however running the extra distance just incase Kyle persisted. The boy had only a knife, however it was all he would need, of course the picture of the blonde in undergarments hidden somewhere on his persona as he looked down the alley, watching the people walk by, going about their days. His heart beated hard as he thought back to his run away from the boy, how the boy desired to hunt him down, however he wasn't quite sure why the boy stopped, not caring as he had his mission, "Soon you will be mine Yang, soon".

**Remalia**

"So that's who he is" nods Kyle, Yang beginning to move as she props herself up, rubbing her eyes lazily.

"Good morning sleepyhead" teases Yang's father with a smile as the blonde smiles in turn before hugging onto Kyle's arm like usual.

**A Highrise Building in Downtown Vale**

The massive group of representatives and CEO's of several major companies in Vale sit in a room, ready to start picking out who they were going to sponsor.

"Alright, for the first upcoming tournament, The Annual Hunter and Huntresses combat tournament" speaks the selected representative, whispers going out through the massive room.

"Ruby Rose" speaks the female next to the selected representative, the sound of typing going out through the room as people begin to look into her data.

"Early invitation to Beacon" reads out one of the representatives.

"Very Agile, Niece of Qrow, Scythe-wielder and teacher at Signal" reads out the female representative, the sound of chatter breaking out as companies begin discussing about sponsoring. Each individual was allowed the maximum of three sponsors, so companies were forced to be quick if they were going to sponsor certain individuals.

"Any traumatic incidents?" asks a company member, knowing the secret to picking out a good individual.

Companies believe that individuals with traumatic backgrounds have the tendency to be willing to be much more aggressive against other competitors, which would help keep them in the tournament, which was something the company would want, so every representative would ask about such details.

"One regarding her biological mother, Summer Rose" replies the female member, whispers going out.

"_The Deveanue Dust Quarry _would like to sponsor Ruby Rose!" announces a representative of the company as he stands up, the company logo being placed underneath the picture of Ruby.

"_The Schnee Dust Company_ would like to sponsor Ruby Rose!" announces another individual as the logo of the famous company pops under Ruby's picture, one final spot available to sponsor her.

"And _The Menagerie Dust Company _would like to sponsor Ruby Rose" calmly speaks the faunus representative, the final company logo popping under her picture as her picture zooms away, Ruby now having three sponsors.

"Second Individual, Weiss Schnee, Daughter and Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company" announces the representative, whispers already going through the representative members.

"Weapon and Skill?" asks a board member.

"A Rapier and the ability to form Glyphs" responds the female representative, more whispers going out as an image of her rapier pops up.

"_Schnee Dust Company_ would like to sponsor Weiss Schnee!" announces the man in white, the famous company logo popping underneath Weiss's picture.

"Traumatic Background?" asks another member.

"Unknown, however very skilled in combat and very logical with the use of her glyphs and dust" responds the male representative, more whispers breaking out.

"_The Reiler Dust Crystal Company _would like to sponsor Weiss Schnee!" announces a board member, the company logo popping alongside the Schnee company logo.

"_The Royal Atlas Tea Company_ would like to sponsor Weiss Schnee" speaks the final company, many whispers breaking out as it was rare for the company to sponsor. The company was world-known for their tea, their headquarters setted in Atlas, their tea of extremely high-quality, the rare tea that create going for hundreds to thousands of lien.

Weiss's picture pops out, soon a picture of Blake popping up onto the screen, several whispers breaking out to her faunus nature. "Third individual, Blake Belladonna" speaks the male representative, whispers amongst the faunus companies going off.

"Traumatic background?" asks a board member.

"Little is known about her past" replies the female member, more whispers going out.

"Weaponry?" asks a member before an image of Blake's weapons pop up.

"A handgun equipped with a ribbon and blade, formable into a large blade" replies a male member, more whispers going off.

"_The Leveux Clothing and Accessories Company_ would like to sponsor Blake Belladonna" announces the faunus representative, the company logo popping underneath the picture of Blake.

"_The Farmer's Union of Atlas _would like to sponsor Blake Belladonna" smiles the faunus representative, the company logo popping underneath her picture.

"_The War Cache and Stock Company of Atlas_ would like to sponsor Blake Belladonna" finally announces the human representative, the final logo popping on before her page zooms away.

"Fourth Individual, Yang Xiao Long" speaks the male representative as the image of Yang pops up.

"Incidents?" asks another board member.

"No Traumatic incidents, however participated in the hand-to-hand tournament, won the women's division, and participated on the rooftop battle at the Hall of Justice Incident in Vale" replies the female representative, whispers bursting through the companies.

"_The Schnee Dust Company_ would like to sponsor Yang Xiao Long" beams the man in white, the company logo popping underneath Yang's picture.

"_The International Dust Company of Atlas_ would like to sponsor Yang Xiao Long!" announces another board member as the famous company logo pops alongside the Schnee logo.

"And finally _The Achieve-Men _would like to sponsor Yang Xiao Long, because we fucking can" smiles Geoff as his foot continues to rest on the table carelessly.

"Is it even possible for a band to sponsor?" asks a board member, clearly upset about not being able to sponsor her.

"We fucking can now" replies Michael as he raises his fist, the board member shutting up and sitting down.

"Fifth Individual, Pyrrha Nikos" speaks the male representative, whispers already starting once more.

"_Pumpkin Pete's _would like to sponsor Pyrrha Nikos!" immediately announces the member, the famous cereal company popping under Pyrrha's picture.

"_Super Sports Magazine_ would like to sponsor Pyrrha Nikos!" yells another member, the company logo popping up immediately.

"And _The Miner's Union of Vale _would like to sponsor Pyrrha Nikos" yells the third member, the final company popping up as disappointed grunts and sighs go through the room.

"Sixth Individual, Jaune Arc" speaks the male representative, the picture of Jaune popping up.

Some whispers go out as a small man stands up, "_Zeroes to Heroes Magazine _would like to sponsor Jaune Arc!", the small company logo popping up.

"_ACOLA _would like to sponsor Jaune Arc!" smiles the representative, the famous company logo popping up underneath Jaune's picture.

There was silence, "Anyone else?" no response.

"Alright, Seventh Individual, Nora Valkyrie" speaks the female representative, the picture of Nora popping up as she held a castle chess piece.

"_Weapons and Chicks Magazine _would like to sponsor Nora Valkyrie!" beams the female member of the company, the company logo popping up.

"_Baker Street Baking Company _would like to sponsor Nora Valkyrie!" beams another member, the company popping underneath her picture.

"_The Farmer's Union of Vale_ would like to sponsor Nora Valkyrie!" beams the faunus representative.

"Eighth Individual, Lie Ren" speaks the male representative, the image of Ren popping up.

"_The Playgirl_ _magazine_ would like to sponsor Lie Ren!" yells a representative, the company logo popping up.

"_The Glendale Dust Crystal Company _would like to sponsor Lie Ren" calmly speaks the member, the logo popping up.

Silence falls once more, "Anyone else?".

"_Freelancer Weaponry Company_ will sponsor Lie Ren" speaks the member in the corner of the room, the company logo popping on.

"Ninth Individual, Kyle Lazer Wasser" speaks the female representative, the image of Kyle popping on.

"Who's that?" asks a member, unaware of who Kyle was.

"Captain of Vale's Hockey Team, Winner of the hand-to-hand tournament of the men's division, Participated on the rooftop in the hall of justice incident" speaks the female representative in turn, some whispers going out.

"Any traumatic background?" asks another member.

"Lost his family in an accident in Atlas" replies the male member, shouting beginning to rise between the companies as they grow eager to sponsor.

"_Schnee Dust Company _will sponsor Kyle Lazer Wasser" speaks the man in white, the logo popping on.

"_Achieve-Men!_" yells Geoff, the boy band logo popping on.

"And _Achilles High-Density Dust Crystals Company _would like to sponsor Kyle Lazer Wasser" adds in the final company, everyone turning to the man.

The group carries on the sponsoring, late into the day.

**Back in Remalia**

"You guys have heard about the hunter and huntresses tournament coming up right?" asks Kyle, only to receive confused looks from Ruby and Yang.

"Yes, I have heard" responds Weiss calmly.

"What tournament?" asks Yang, peeking up to him.

"It's some internation tournament, and we get sponsors" smiles Kyle.

"What~" replies Ruby, "We get sponsors?".

"Correct, companies will be allowed to sponsor us" replies Weiss, sitting comfortably.

"Cool" replies Yang, "But what's the point of sponsoring?".

"Helps them attract customers, and we get money and a sweet place to stay in during the tournament" smiles Kyle as he leans back.

"What do you think the future has for us?"

**Approximately 4 Years from That Moment**

"We have to jump" frowns a much older Kyle, a vague shadow of a beard on his face hinting to his maturity.

"We don't have a parachute" frowns Weiss, the girl much more busty and mature.

"You have glyphs don't you?" smiles Kyle as he shoves Ruby off the cargo hold of the plane they had managed to get into.

"Ruby!" yells Weiss as she jumps after her, Kyle and Yang being the last to jump off the plane.

"Yipee Kiyay Motherfuckers" smiles Yang as she presses the detonater, the plane exploding in a massive fireball as content of it's cargo spills out, joining the group in their freefall. The air shoved against them as the vague city lights far below helped provide little illumination, however the burning and falling cargo being enough to allow them to see.

"Alright, I'll notify command about the drive" speaks Kyle as he began typing into his device attached to his arm, quickly typing in a message, "_Harddrive recovered, falling to the sky_".

"_Excellent, a team has been dispatched to pick you up, you really stirred up a hornet's nest_" was the reply as Kyle looks away from his device, now focusing to their ultimate free fall from the edge of space.

"Weiss, can you recover Ruby?" asks Yang through the radio, unable to see the distant figures who were further down.

"I have her, Kyle's getting slapped after this" was the response over the radio, Yang giggling as she adjusts over to beside Kyle, who was strapping his assault rifle onto his back.

His device goes off, Kyle looking to it, "_Eyes in the sky, birds are coming in, pick up the pace of the fall_" readed the message, Kyle quickly jerking his head to the right, seeing the faint figures of about three jets closing into them.

"Here they come!" yells Yang as Ember Celica primes itself, Yang beginning to fire at the jets, her shots barely missing as the jets perform evasive maneuvers and begin firing back with their auto-cannons, barely missing the two as they fly past.

"Give me a moment" speaks Kyle as he brings out his baton, extending it out and beginning to form it into it's rifle state as Yang continues to fire Ember Celica, the knockback jerking her through the air.

"Weiss, Ruby, make sure the hard drive gets to HQ, we'll meet up later" orders Kyle through the radio as he begins to fire his rifle to the incoming jets, hitting the wings to no effect.

"These stupid fucks are hard to hit!" complains Yang as she continues to fire Ember Celica, receiving close shots as they fly past the jets.

"Aim for the cockpit or wings!" yells Kyle as he continues to fire his rifle in a quick succession, managing to damage the glass of the cockpit on one of the jets.

"No duh dipshit" jokes Yang as she continues to fire her shots through the air, the two continuing to plunge downwards as the jet follows eagerly, firing near them in an attempt to finish them.

He steadies his shot as his aura flares into his arms to keep them steady, soon leveling the rifle in the perfect angle as he fires, the bullet flying through the air as it shatters through the cockpit glass, the crunched bullet retaining enough momentum to slam through the pilot's visors and into his eye, the pilot screaming as the jet suddenly plunges downwards.

"That one's gone" smiles Kyle as he adjusts to join alongside Yang, the girl still firing away at the two remaining jets, Kyle placing his rifle on Yang's waist and beginning to fire away at the jets, Yang still firing Ember Celica.

One of Yang's shot flies through the air, hitting one of the jet as the shot explodes against the wing, setting the jet fuel inside on fire as the jet explodes in a chain reaction, hunks of steel and titanium and shattered glass flying through the air and joining Kyle and Yang on their freefall.

The final jet breaks off, which was wise considering if it attempted to fight on, it would've met the same demise as it's comrades, Kyle and Yang high-fiving in a celebration as they continue to plunge. "Well, still no parachute" sighs Yang as they begin to close into the city.

"Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way" sighs Kyle as they begin plunging past the tallest building in Vale, heading quickly for the ground.

"Now!" yells Yang as both of their auras flare, the duo smashing into the ground with a loud crash as the ground cracks and shockwaves from the impact ripple along the ground, surprised bystanders jumping back in fear as Kyle and Yang quickly recover.

"We need a ride" sighs Yang just as a car pulls up alongside them.

"Get in" speaks Jaune as he rolls the car up, Kyle and Yang hopping in as he takes off down the street, heading out of the city as fast as possible.

"Good time" speaks Kyle with a sigh as he brings out his device.

"Hey Pyrrha" beams Yang as she leans to the front seat, looking to the busty red-head amazon who sat alongside Jaune.

"Hello Yang" replies Pyrrha with a smile as Jaune continues to drive them out of the city.

"We have successfully recover the harddrive, good job everyone" smiles Kyle as the group cheers, knowing that they have completed yet, another mission.

**Back to the Present**

"What's the worse that can happen in the future?" smiles Kyle as he moves his arm around Yang's back.

"I don't wanna know" replies Ruby, everyone chuckling at her response.

"It's a shame you are leaving tomorrow" sighs Yang's mother, however Ruby and Yang hugging her cheers her up as she smiles.

"Aww, we'll make sure to visit again!" assures Ruby as she hugged her mother.

"Well, as long as you do good I'll be fine" smiles Yang's father from the side as the girls chuckle.

"I could always make Kyle do work for me" teases Yang as she shoots a look to Kyle.

"I only do sexual favors, no labor" teases Kyle in turn, everyone laughing along.

"Wait, sexual favors?" asks Yang's Father, raising an eyebrow at Kyle.

"Ask your daughter" smiles Kyle as he leans back, knowing that this would be embarassing for Yang.

"Yang?" asks Yang's father, raising an eyebrow at her now.

"Oh um..."

**4 Years in the Future, Unknown Location**

The car pulls up, Kyle hopping out as he waves goodbye to the car, making his way into the main building. "Ruby, you have it?" asks Kyle, Ruby nodding as she throws the square to him, Kyle catching it as he walks into the main building.

He walks past several people, ignoring them as he walks into the main room, the hundreds of workers typing away at the computers as the leader of their cause stood in the center of the room, staring up to the monitor, "Of course, we'll make sure to rid of it by the end of the week" assures the captain to the man in the monitor.

"You better or we're going to lose this war" frowns the man as the screen zooms away, the captain sighing as he turns to Kyle.

"Here's the drive" speaks Kyle as he tosses the square to him, the man catching it as he examines it.

"Excellent work, expect another assignment in two days" frowns the captain as he walks off, the drive in hand.

**The Present**

"Well, maybe I should reevaluate my decision on allowing you to sleep with my daughter" teases the man, Yang shaking her head as Kyle nervously smiles.

"I'm bored" complains Ruby as she looks out the window, looking to the still snowy lawn, "Let's do something!".

"Like?" asks Weiss.

"I don't know, snowball fight?" asks Ruby, peering over her shoulder.

"Nah" replies Kyle, yawning as he stifles it, "Have anything to play?".

"Not really" responds Yang as she leans back, falling onto his lap as he looks up to him casually.

"Come on~" complains as Ruby jumps onto the couch, tugging on Kyle's arm in a childish manner.

"No~" retaliates Kyle as he pulls her in, placing Ruby ontop of Yang as Weiss watches with amusement.

"Sis, you're crushing me" struggles Yang as she was crushed by Ruby.

"How do you think my crotch feels right now?" asks Kyle as he bites his lower lip in pain, trying to move the pressure off his crotch.

"Weiss, hop onto Ruby" smiles Yang as she realized the suffering they were causing.

"No, why would I ah!" yells Weiss as Yang's left arm suddenly jerks her in, Weiss laying atop of Ruby as the force on Kyle's crotch increases.

"My dick~" complains Kyle as he opens his mouth in pain.

Yang's mother begnis to giggle as the man laughs at the pain Kyle was suffering.

"Get off me~" begs Kyle as he attempts to free himself, however the three girls resisting his attempts.

"Nah" replies Yang as she suddenly forces herself into him, Kyle letting out a grunt of pain.

"Why are you doing this~" pleads Kyle in pain.

"Because we have nothing to do" smiles Ruby as she looks up to his pained face.

"Please get off before I lift up all of you and throw you outside" threatens Kyle in a warm manner, the girls all shaking their heads, "Suit yourself". He flares his aura as he lifts them up with ease, careful to not drop them as he walks outside, Yang's father opening the front door for him as he manages to get the three girls out, soon throwing them into the snow as they screamed and landed in the snow. "Holy!" yells Yang as she jumps out of the snow, quickly running back inside as a sprinting Ruby and Weiss follows back in, Kyle smiling as he shuts the door. "Why did you do that you dolt!" frowns Weiss, Kyle spitting his tongue out.

"That's what you get for crushing my children" smiles Kyle in victory as he stands back.

"Like this?" asks Yang as her hand shoots up into his crotch, clenching it and beginning to squeeze like she did to Junior.

"AH~ Don't do it~" pleads Kyle as he stands awkwardly.

"Or what?" asks Yang as she suddenly tightens her grip, Kyle's right hand shooting up to her clit in response.

"Or you'll be moaning before your parents" smiles Kyle in victory as Yang's eyes widen, her grip loosening as her parents watch with amusement.

"Fine" gives up Yang as she moves her hand away, Kyle lowering his hand away as he stands confidently.

**The Next Day, 6AM**

"It's a shame your all leaving so early" saddens Yang's mother as she hugs her daughters.

"We'll try to visit!" smiles Ruby as the woman smiles in turn, releasing her hold as Kyle walks back, already dressed in his winter clothing.

"Alright, we're all ready now" smiles Kyle as Yang moves over to him, hugging his waist as they were about to leave.

"You take care of my daughter alright?" asks Yang's father with a smile as he held his wife.

"Of course, I always will" smiles Kyle as he waves goodbye, the two waving goodbye as they sit into the car, backing out of the driveway.

"Bye Dad, Bye Mom!" yells Ruby before they speed away, the two fading out in the distance as she sits back comfortbaly in Weiss's lap, their christmas gifts and others things in the backseat, Kyle's Grif sitting on the dashboard comfortably as Yang's Tex sat alongside Grif.

"And back to Vale we go" smiles Kyle as he drives through the town, heading for the freeway.

"This was nice" smiles Weiss as she looks out the window.

"Certainly" agrees Kyle as he continues on to drive, however his right hand digging onto the radio, searching for a station to listen to. Suddenly he stops transiting the radio stations on a radio station that was about to play the Achieve-Men's old hit, "_The Downeaster Alexa"_.

"Oh, they're still playing this song?" asks Kyle as he stops fiddling with the radio, going back to driving.

"Sing" teases Ruby.

"Yea, Sing it" smiles Yang as she nudges his waist, Kyle smiling as he shakes his head.

"Nah" replies Kyle.

"Come on, please?" asks Ruby, bringing out her puppy eyes.

"Sorry no" replies Kyle as he ignores Ruby, the song playing onto the radio as he drives on.

Ruby leans back into Weiss with a coy smile, "Can we do it?".

"Fine" sighs Weiss, "Only if Blake isn't in the room".

"Yes" whispers Ruby as the radio plays over their brief conversation, Kyle and Yang listening to the music as they speeded onto the freeway. The sun shined over the horizon as the car speeded down the freeway, passing by the few cars that roamed the road. "Tell my wife I'm trawling Atlantis!" sings the song as Kyle moved his head along with the beat.

"What's trawling?" asks Yang as she peeks up to him.

"Trawling is a method of fishing" replies Kyle as he continues down the road, adjusting Grif slightly on the dashboard.

"How do you know that?" asks Yang as she raises an eyebrow.

"My Dad used to tell me whatever I didn't know" replies Kyle as he continues down the lonely freeway. Yang shifts slightly as she digs into his chest, Weiss and Ruby already asleep beside them as Yang tries to fall asleep. Suddenly the anxiety hits her, Yang opening her eyes wide open as she turns to the backseat, however nothing there as she blinks at the back, unsure about what to do.

"Something the matter?" asks Kyle as he continues down the road.

"It's..." trails Yang, Kyle already understanding what she meant.

"I'm not the only one then huh?" asks Kyle as he begins to slow the car down alongside the freeway, pulling up.

"Is he in the trunk?" asks Yang, her eyes wide in horror.

"I don't know, Yang, open the glove compartment and hand me my handgun" speaks Kyle, Yang opening the compartment, her hands coming up against the barrel of the handgun as she pulls it out, handing it to Kyle. "Stay back" warns Kyle as he opens the door, Yang stepping out before he follows after her, Kyle walking to the trunk. "Unlock it" frowns Kyle as Yang leans into the car, Kyle aiming the barrel into the back of the car.

The door clicks open, and Kyle lifts up the trunk door, and inside laid what he thought would be inside...


	43. The Race for Innocence

The knife flies up, landing into Kyle's throat as the boy attempts to pull the knife through the throat, however Kyle's aura defending his vital artery as Kyle drops the handgun, grabbing the boy's arm and tugging him out of the car. "I don't think so" frowns Kyle as he shuts the trunk of the car with his other arm, slamming the boy's head on the trunk before shoving him onto the ground.

"Lance?" asks Yang as she walks over, recognizing him.

"Yang.." speaks the boy as he stares at her, however Kyle's boot landing on his chest ends their brief awkward stare.

"The fuck Kyle!?" angrily speaks Yang as Yang shoves Kyle off him, Kyle surprised by her actions.

"Yang?" asks Kyle, tilting his head in confusion as he grabs his handgun, leveling it on the boy.

"Yang..." trails the boy once more, locked in a gaze with Yang, however their was something unnatural about the stare, and Kyle could tell as he angrily walks over.

"What did you?" asks Kyle before Yang suddenly shoves Kyle backwards, and managing to grab the handgun out of his hand, Kyle stumbling back as he looks to the car, Ruby and Weiss somehow still asleep despite of all the commotion.

"Lance..." trails Yang as she was about to swoop low to land lips, however Kyle quick to disarm her and disable Yang onto the ground, quickly moving off her and standing atop the boy, shoving the barrel of the handgun into the boy's mouth with anger.

"I can tell something's up here, spill it before I spill out your brains" threatens Kyle as he shoves the barrel further in, the boy nearing a choke as the barrel moved into his mouth. The boy remained silent as he grinned with a psychopatic smile, Kyle unaware of anything about the boy. Lance prior to hiding inside the trunk had bought black market dust, a rare and illegal dust market where the dust of strange qualities are sold. From Aphrodisiacs to Amnesiacs, the black dust market had it all, all for a price of course, and the dust Lance had bought was a strong aphrodisiac, which caused Yang to become overwhelmed by a sense of wanting of him, thus explaining her actions. The Aphrodisiac wasn't a standard "Ready to fuck" type, rather it was a rare kind that would attract a female to whoever the dust was on. "I'm giving you three seconds, three, two, o..." started Kyle before Yang's boot flying into his face surprises him, knocking Kyle backwards, however his gun still in his hand as he did.

"Lance" repeats Yang as she moved to Kyle, quickly grabbing his handgun before knocking him unconscious with a punch from Ember Celica, Kyle laying motionless on the road as Yang helps Lance up, taking him into the car as Lance drives off, heading for an abandoned scrapyard about twenty miles out, which was about an hour drive.

**On the Side of the Road, 30 Minutes Later**

He quickly regains his conscious as his head darts around in confusion, his mind beginning to panic upon realizing of the current situation. He quickly brings out his phone, dialling the emergency services number, now awaiting for the police department to pick up. "This is the VPD what is your emergency?" asks the operator.

"It's Kyle Wasser, from the Hall of Justice incident, I have a big problem" replies Kyle.

"What's the emergency?" asks the operator, the sound of typing coming from the other line.

"A boy has used a black market dust, took my car, and I believe he is planning to rape the females he has with him" replies Kyle, the other end playing out as fast typing.

"License Number?" asks the operator, clearly knowing what she was doing.

"K1483N" replies Kyle, the operator typing it in.

"They seem to be heading to a scrapyard nearby, do you require a police pick up?" asks the operator.

"No, but do send officers to the scrapyard, and tell them to bring the morgue, there's going to be one dead body" replies Kyle before he hangs up, quickly dialling in another number.

"Hello?"

"Dave, listen, you still have my bike right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Drive onto the freeway, I'm near the motor inn, deliver the bike, this is an emergency"

"Gimme two minutes" followed by the other end hanging up, Kyle anxiously waiting for his friend as he stood in the snow. The bike appears faster than he thought it would, the boy stepping off for Kyle as the other car behind him pulls up. "What's the need for the bike?" asks Dave as he hands Kyle his helmet, Kyle quickly hopping onto the bike.

"It's personal" replies Kyle before he speeds down the freeway, already knowing where the scrapyard laid. There was one thing about the bike, it was designed for racing, unlike his other car that he used for driving around. He had Dave take care of the bike until the times when he would need it, then Dave would deliver it to him and in this case, it was good he had it as he was in a race against time, knowing that this was something he can't fail. He turns on the radio, "_Club Foot_" playing on the radio as he speeds down the freeway, his vision a blur as the speed was phenomenal, beating his car's top speed as he branches off the highway, the junkyard coming in sight.

**Inside the Junkyard**

"Soon you'll be mine" smiles Lance as he takes Yang and the other two along deep into the heart of the scrapyard, passing by the hundreds of destroyed cars. However to find the center of the scrapyard was not easy, and it would take him time, however he was in no hurry as he knew he had plenty of time to waste.

**10 minutes later**

Lance finally finds the center of the scrapyard, throwing Yang onto the couch as he seats Ruby and Weiss in the wooden chairs, straping them down with a belt as he begins to rip away their clothes, soon leaving the ladies naked in the cold winter. Lance quickly pulls off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers as he joins Yang on the couch, beginning to drown himself in her breasts and playing with her clit as the two went at it.

**At the Front of the Scrapyard**

"Fuck I have to find the center" sighs Kyle as he jumps off the bike, quickly running into the recycled maze as he runs through the hundreds of halls made from stacked cars. However the sound of moaning helps him locate the correct path as he nears the center, unaware of how little time he had left.

**The Center of the Scrapyard**

Lance was teasing her with his crotch, Yang laying on the couch willingly as he laid atop of her, prodding her lower region with his nob, feeling her wetness. He begins to exert force, about to slip in before a fist lands on the side of his face with great force, knocking him off the couch and into the large wall of crushed cars, Lance falling onto the ground with a loud thud before a hand grabs his neck from infront, raising him high into the air. "You fucker, I'm going to make sure you suffer" angrily speaks Kyle as his eyes shined with hatred, his pupil shrinked down as he held Lance above his head.

"No! I was too close to give this up!" angrily yells Lance as he flares his aura, kicking Kyle away as Kyle stumbles back, however Kyle brings out his baton, extending it as he charges Lance head on, beginning to swing with all his might. Each blow was enough to break ribcages in the entirety, Kyle's muscles flexed as they attempted to smash through Lance's aura, however the aura working well to defend it's owner as each blow shows no noticeable effect. "Took her away" frowned Kyle as he swings once more, the land shattering through the aura as the tint around Lance disappears, Kyle throwing his baton to the side as he begins to flare his aura in each punch, hurting Lance with every hit. "Tried to rape them" escalates Kyle as he knees Lance's unprotected crotch, Lance stumbling back in pain before Kyle grabs him up, Kyle dropping onto his knees before slamming him into the ground hard, dirt displacing themselves as they bounce up. "When I'm done you're going to wish you were dead" frowns Kyle as he kicks Lance backwards, knocking the boy against the large wall of crushed cars, Kyle still continuing his wave of punch and knees. "Come on Lance, you were so close" taunts Kyle before the final punch lands, the wall behind Lance giving in as the wall leans backwards, collapsing with a loud crash as Lance fell on the ground, blood pooling out of his bloodied face, Lance coughing out a tooth as he laid motionless on the ground. Kyle shakes his fist in the air, blood spraying out of his knuckles as he wipes on his jacket, finished with letting out his anger, walking to Weiss and Ruby, beginning to free them.

"How do I rid of an aphrodisiac?" wonders Kyle, "No fucking them senseless of course". He takes a moment to think, before he snaps his fingers, remembering the class that he had taken before prior to Beacon.

"Remember class, that the grey dust is the dust that counteracts all mind/physical altering dust types" spoke his professor, Kyle only listening in because he was bored.

"I never thought that would help" realized Kyle as he walks to Weiss's clothing, looking through the dust vials.

"Ah!" happily beams Kyle as he snatches the grey dust vial, walking back to Ruby and Weiss who still sat on the chairs. He places some dust on his hand before moving it close to their nose, the two inhaling it in before Weiss and Ruby start coughing and holding their nose.

"My nose it burns!" complains Ruby as she held her nose in pain before looking to Weiss.

"What happened?" asks Weiss as she hurries to her clothing, quickly getting dressed along with Ruby as she looks to Kyle, expecting an answer.

"Give me a moment" replies Kyle as he pours the last of the grey dust he'd need, bringing his hand under Yang's nose as she inhales it in, the blonde coughing and holding her nose as Kyle reseals the glass container, tossing it to Weiss who catches it and places it away. His head still held the wound as it occassionally allowed a drip of blood to flow out. "Now, you must be wondering what has happened yes?" asks Kyle as he claps his hands together, Yang getting dressed behind him.

"Yeah no duh" replies Ruby, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't talk to me like that" frowns Kyle, Ruby becoming quiet upon seeing Kyle's reaction, "Now, I will explain everything once the cops take away dipshit over there".

"Lance?" asks Yang as she peers over to him, watching the boy whimper in pain as the blood flowed from his mouth.

"Don't say that name, last time you said that you kicked me in the head" frowns Kyle, clearly no longer in a good mood as his day was just ruined by the boy. Yang becomes silent as she sits onto the couch, Ruby and Weiss joining her as they sat like children before Kyle, who stood before them like the principal. "Still standing up asshole?" suddenly speaks Kyle as he walks past them to the boy who barely stood up.

"FUFK YUL" responded the boy, however his broken jaw not exactly helping him make out correct syllables as he charges Kyle head on, still naked.

"No, fuck you" responds Kyle as he side-steps from the boy, quickly grabbing the boy's left leg mid-stride, the boy's body plunging and hitting the ground as Kyle dragged him along. "What do I do with you Lancey boy?" asks Kyle as he looks around for anything that would help him torture the boy, "Ah, I know".

He drags the boy over to the wall of stacked crushed cars, quickly flaring his aura into his right arm as he throws the boy like a ragdoll into the massive metal wall, the wall breaking inwards with a **crash** as the wall collapsed, Lance becoming pinned underneath one of the cars as sirens erupt from nearby. Suddenly the usual detectives walk into the scrapyard, shaking their heads at the work of the boy, "Your always getting into trouble".

**Later that Day, 12:30PM**

"Alright, you can go now" sighs Detective Burnie as he waves Kyle away, the boy leading the trio of girls back to the car,.

"Great, what do I do with the bike now" sighs Kyle as he pinches the bridge of his nose, unsure about what to do with his sports bike. He brings out his phone once more, dialling in the number, "Dave come by and pick up the bike at the abandoned scrapyard out of town. Yeah that one, aight thanks" quickly spoke Kyle as he closes his phone, however his bad mood still apparent as he sat into the car, however the girls all sitting inside the back, this time actually afraid of him as the air around him turned dark. He casually drives along silently as he adjusts his rear-view mirror to make sure that he could look to it and the girls would come into view, Kyle occassionally looking through the rear-view mirror to look to them, however all of them seemingly nervous whenever he looked.

"Okay, you're not in trouble or anything" sighs Kyle as he looks through his rear-view mirror, however the girls still rubbing their forearms nervously.

"No, I'm sorry for..." trails Ruby before Kyle shushes her, not wanting to hear it.

"Seriously, you shouldn't be sorry" sighs Kyle as he adjusts his seating posture, sitting up straight as he continued down the freeway.

"What exactly happened then?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow.

"He drugged you three" replies Kyle simply, the three looking to one another as they remain silent once more. He lets out a tired sigh as he continued to drive along the road, "It really wasn't your fault".

"Then why are you so angry?" asks Weiss, crossing her arms.

"First of all, that prick just stole three of the closest people I know, second of all, Yang kicked me in the head and knocked me unconscious, and finally, he nearly raped Yang" frowns Kyle as he shifts in his seat.

Yang sneaks up behind his seat and wraps her arm around his chest as she hugs his seat from behind, Kyle letting out a sigh as he turns his head slightly, however a small smile on his face, "Thanks Kyle" replies Yang as she plants a small kiss on his lips, Kyle returning to driving as she leans back into her seat.

"Well, atleast your all fine and are still innocent" sighs Kyle as he drives into the bustling city of Vale.

"What do you mean still innocent?" asks Ruby, oblivious to the statement.

"Virgins" replies Kyle bluntly, "I arrived just as he was about to steal Yang's innocence".

"Maybe I should hand you my innocence now" smiles Yang as she hugs up against the back of his seat once more.

"Eew~ Yang that's disgusting" groans Ruby.

"You know you like the thought of it Ruby" teases Yang as she nudges Ruby.

"You and Snow Angel will go at it soon enough" teases Kyle as they begin their journey up Beacon Cliffs Road.

"We wouldn't do such a thing" yells Weiss as she crosses her arms.

"Right, well here we are" sighs Kyle as he pulls the car up, grabbing Grif and Tex before hopping out of the car, unlocking the trunk as he begins to grab his belongings. Weiss and Ruby snatch up their belongings and run off as Yang awaits for Kyle, the boy shutting the trunk and locking the car before he picks up his items, walking along with her back to their room. He quickly swipes his scroll through the lock, the door opening as they walk in, settling the bags down as Kyle shuts the door, kicking off his boots and throwing off his jacket as he jumps onto the bed, throwing his arm wide open as he rests on the soft mattress. Yang throws herself atop of him, surprising him as his left hand wraps around her back, moving her close into him as her lips meet with his, the two going at it as usual.

**Team RWBY's Room**

"No Blake or Velvet!" beams Ruby as she locks the door, the heiress laying on the bed as usual.

"Can we do it later Ruby? I'm tired" sighs Weiss, Ruby letting out a disappointed sigh before she joins Weiss on the bed, snuggling up to the girl.

"Fine" replies Ruby as she holds the heiress close, laying her cheek against Weiss's cheek as she shuts her eyes, soon falling asleep, unaware of the ferocious duo in the next room.

**Kyle's Dorm Room**

"Didn't know you like being rough" teases Kyle before she presses her lips with his ferociously once more, jumping onto him as he stumbles back as he catched her, bumping into the wall as he returned the kiss.

"Don't drop me~" teases Yang before she forces herself onto him once more, the duo accidently knocking the jackets off the table as Kyle seats Yang on the table, the two still going at it.

"I wouldn't drop you for the world" responds Kyle before the two go at it once more, this time however Kyle throws Yang onto the bed as she giggles, bouncing up as she landed, smiling all the while.

"No banging" teases Yang as Kyle hops onto the bed, laying beside her comfortably.

"Who said I wanted to bang?" replies Kyle with a smile as he leans in closer, leaving a few centimetres of space inbetween their faces.

"Well if you just saved my innocence, I thought you'd want to take it now" replies Yang as her left hand begins to grope his crotch, Kyle raising an eyebrow in response.

"We established that we would bang on a special occasion" smiles Kyle as he sneaks his left hand into her pants, beginning to play with her as she did the same to him.

"Doesn't mean I can toy with you though"

**The Following Day**

"If it isn't Pyrrha and Jaune" smiles Kyle as he lowers his mug of coffee, the blonde and the red head settling across from him and Yang.

"Well, how was the holidays?" asks Yang as she bites into her toast.

"It was great!" beams Jaune.

"I agree, and it was certainly eye opening for me" teases Pyrrha as she shoots a look at Jaune, the blonde blushing in turn.

"Really now?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you find out?" asks Kyle as he leans in, looking to Jaune with a smirk.

"Well, Jaune has a..." starts Pyrrha before Jaune's hand moves over her mouth, Pyrrha giggling as she stops talking.

"How about you two?" asks Jaune in an attempt to end the topic.

"Interesting, Enraging, Lovable, strange, enjoyable" replies Kyle.

"Enraging?" asks Pyrrha, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story" sighs Kyle.

"Not really" adds in Yang, Kyle turning straight to her.

"You want them to know about what happened?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow, "It was not awesome".

"Too late" adds in Pyrrha, Kyle sighing as he turns to face them.

"Weiss, Ruby and Yang were drugged with an aphrodisiac" sighs Kyle as he shifts in his seat slightly, raising the mug to his face.

"Afro deesy what?" asks Jaune, unaware of what it was.

"Sort of like a drug that is designed to enduce people to want to bang simply" responds Kyle, Jaune nodding.

"You did that?" asks Pyrrha, raising an eyebrow.

"No, some Ex of Yang did it" replies Kyle as he continues to take a sip of his coffee.

"Wait, what happened then?" asks Jaune, leaning closer in, Yang at this point hiding away in Kyle's arm.

"Well, Yang kicked me when I was fighting the dude at first, and then she knocked me unconscious" frowns Kyle as he shoots Yang a dirty look, the blonde blushing.

"Wow Yang, I didn't think you'd do such a thing to him" teases Pyrrha, Kyle chuckling.

"Oh get this, the prick takes my car and the three, drive off to some piece of shit scrapyard, and planned to screw Yang" smiles Kyle as he motions his hand in according to his speech, Pyrrha raising an eyebrow at Yang.

"Wow" murmurs Jaune as he looks at Yang.

"Best part is probably the fact that I arrived seconds before he was going to fuck her. I arrive, and find the slimy fuck, about to stick his tiny dick in" frowns Kyle, "Then I punched the stupid fuck".

"Yang you're lucky Kyle's quick" speaks Jaune, Yang clasping onto Kyle with her cheeks puffed out.

"Pfft, Quick" jokes Yang, giggling at her joke.

"No Yang, I last pretty long" retaliates Kyle as he smiles, before his tone becomes serious once more, "I beat the fucks tooth out".

"And also Kyle's a brute" mumbles Jaune in a teasing manner, Kyle shooting Jaune a threatening look.

"He's still mine" mumbles Yang as she sneaks underneath Kyle's lowered arm, bringing her back against his side as his arm hugs her in turn, Kyle rubbing her head gently.

"But you were nearly that prick's" replies Kyle as his thumb runs across her right cheek softly before he raises his coffee mug, taking a sip of the fluid.

"In that case I should be yours right now" coyly smiles Yang as she leans in uncomfortably close.

"You already are mine, I'll guard you like a dog guards its bone" smiles Kyle as he wraps his arm around the side of her neck, bringing her face close to his.

"Alright calm down lover birds" teases Pyrrha as she takes a sip of hot chocolate, Kyle releasing his hold of Yang.

"You probably wish Jaune treated you like this" teases Yang as she wraps her arms around Kyle's back, pulling her close as she spits her tongue out at Pyrrha in a teasing manner, Kyle not minding her as he took another sip.

"He treats me just fine" pouts Pyrrha as she pulls Jaune in backwards, Jaune technically leaning onto her breasts as she kept him there.

"So, does he perform sexual favors?" teases Kyle as he sips his coffee.

"Well...No" sighs Pyrrha as she loosens her grasp on him, Jaune sitting back straight.

"I thought so" teases Yang as Kyle was about to sip his coffee, however Yang suddenly pulls his head into her chest, surprising Kyle as he places the mug onto the table quickly in surprise.

"You could've warned me" mumbles Kyle from her cleavage as his hand searches for the mug of coffee, carefully gliding over the table, looking for the mug.

His hand comes across the handle, Kyle gripping onto it as he carefully moves the cup to where his head laid, attempting to take a sip from it before Yang evilly smirks. She suddenly tugs his head, causing Kyle to spill coffee onto her breasts and undershirt as he lets out a sigh, some of the coffee getting onto his pants, "You evil woman".

"I also got coffee on me dirtbag" smiles Yang as she lets him lean back, the crotch area of his pants soaked in coffee.

"Yeah well my dick is soaked in coffee" sighs Kyle as he stands up, wiping away at his crotch with a napkin, however throwing the napkin into the mug in disappointment as he and Yang leaves the cafeteria, needing a change of clothing.

"I made you spill your coffee" teases Yang as she prods his waist as they walk through the courtyard, heading for the dormitories.

"Why did you do that?" asks Kyle as they walk up the small steps, quickly walking into the hall, past a few students.

"Felt like it" teases Yang as Kyle quickly swipes his scroll through, opening the door into the room and shutting it behind Yang. He turns his head and Yang was already naked, apparently throwing off her clothing and standing in the doorway with a coy smile, Kyle chuckling as he had just fell into Yang's master plan. "My plan worked just like I thought" smiles Yang as she pulls the collar of his shirt, dragging him into the room.

**Team RWBY's Room**

"Blake's out again, the doors locked, so can we?" pleads Ruby, Weiss sighing as she nods, finally giving in. Ruby almost immediately begins to pulling away at Weiss's clothing, the girl blushing as she removed her clothing, Ruby soon, beginning to work on her own clothing.

"How do we do this?" blushes Weiss as she nervously rubs her arm next to a naked Ruby, the girl in thought.

"You or me first?" asks Ruby.

"I guess me" replies Weiss, unsure about what she meant before she was shoved back, landing her head on the pillow comfortably before Ruby suddenly shoots below, surprising Weiss as she covers her mouth, stifling out a surprised moan. Ruby worked professionally despite her age and her seemingly innocent personality as she played with Weiss's clit eagerly, enjoying the taste of the fluid that leaked out of Weiss, the slightly sweet however more sour to match that of a taking a sip of red wine was more present, surprising Ruby as she continued to eat Weiss out. Weiss was struggling to silence her moans as her face turned red while Ruby continued on playing with her clit like a professional, Weiss enjoying it. Weiss began to grow stiff as she felt herself nearing her climax, Ruby realizing the hint as she leans off, beginning to finger her intensely, Weiss body jerking slightly upwards as she ejaculates, the white fluid being spit out of Weiss and landing on Ruby's left leg, Weiss gasping for a breath as Ruby wipes away at the semenal fluid. 

"My turn!" beams Ruby as she lays onto the bed, resting her head on the pillow, Weiss looking rather nervous as she moves low.

"How am I supposed to do this?" asks Weiss as she analyzed Ruby's lower region.

"The little bulge" replies Ruby as Weiss prods her clit,"Yeah that~".

"Do I use my mouth?" asks Weiss, still unsure.

"If you want to, or you could use your finger" replies Ruby as Weiss reluctantly moves low. Suddenly she begins to feel Weiss's moist tongue begin to prod at the clit, Ruby shivering with pleasure before Weiss becomes consistent, beginning to lick away at the clit. Ruby was easy to pleasure as Weiss reluctantly play at the clit, occassionally rubbing it with her finger as she begins to feel Ruby tense up, Weiss unaware of what was happening as she continued to lick away undeterred. Suddenly Ruby freezes as her fluid spits out, landing into Weiss's mouth, surprising the heiress with a short taste of sweetness followed by a sour taste, Weiss swallowing it down quickly. "You dolt, you could've warned me" sighs Weiss as she lays onto the bed alongside Ruby, completely exhausted.

**The Next Room**

"I'm only eating you out" replies Kyle as he continues on eating her below, Yang's right hand moving his head deeper in.

"Fine~" replies Yang as she allowed him to continue on eating her below, her left hand playing with one of her breasts as he worked on.

"You're pretty smart about getting me to do things for you" mumbles Kyle before he continues, increasing intensity as he knew Yang was gaining more endurance in their activity, allowing him to work with more intensity.

"Alright stop" suddenly speaks Yang, Kyle stopping as he leans back, wiping his mouth clear of her love juices as he looks to her.

"Something the matter?" asks Kyle as her hand flies to his boxers, beginning to rub his crotch as he tilts his head.

"I want a turn" frowns Yang as she continues to rub him.

"It's my turn to eat you out though" responds Kyle as he raises and eyebrow, Yang closing the distance between him and her as she propels her head up to his, landing a deep kiss as they groped one another.

"Lay down" suddenly speaks Yang as she shoves him onto the bed, Kyle's head resting on the pillow as she lays down in a reverse state, her chest pressed up against his leg as her face was equal with his crotch, her rear equal to his face.

"You could've told me" smiles Kyle from behind before he darts up, continuing what he had started earlier. Yang returns the favor as she gave oral, keeping the two busy as they pleasured one another and received pleasure in turn, the two enjoying themselves. "You're about to break me" mumbles Kyle before he continues on, picking up the intensity of his attack on her clit, Yang increasing the ferocity and speed on his crotch in turn, the two nearing their climax as they continued on. He feels her tense up as he too, tensed up, the two suffering from the final wave of pleasure as their ejaculation fluid lands into one another's mouth, Yang's sweet and slightly sour ejaculation fluid landing into Kyle's mouth, his slightly salty one with a small hint of sweetness ending up in her mouth in turn. The two were quick to swallow before they begin to gasp for a breath, Kyle moving away from underneath Yang, the girl resting on the matress, completely exhausted before Kyle moves alongside her, hugging her close as he laid with her, the two gasping for a breath. "I came again" gasped Yang as she begins to steady her breathing, peeking to the exhausted boy.

"Well I came too" responds Kyle before he pops up a question, "What's it like?".

"A little salty with a small hint of sweet" replies Yang as she turns around, facing him before she lands lips, invading his mouth with her tongue, still being able to taste the vague sweetness in his mouth, Kyle able to taste the vague salt and sweet coming from her tongue as she explored his mouth. "Well.. now what?"


	44. I'm Sorry

"I don't know, and I don't care" responds Kyle as he sits up, walking over to the closet and beginning to throw out pants for himself.

"Well I'm bored~" trails Yang as she hugs him from behind, forcing her chests into his spine.

"We just did something" responds Kyle as he closes the closet door, turning to meet her.

"But I'm still.." trailed Yang once more, however Kyle's lips meeting hers silences her trailing, Yang smiling as she returned the kiss.

**The Headmaster's Office**

"Well, what are you watching now?" sighs Glynda Goodwitch as she walks over to Professor Ozpin's chair, raising an eyebrow at the monitors.

"Just checking on the students" replies Professor Ozpin, even though most of the screens were empty saved for 3.

"Checking on what student? There's only 3 monitors with actual students inside" sighs Glynda Goodwitch before she raises an eyebrow once more, leaning into one of the small screens, "What's going on there?".

Professor Ozpin increases the size of the monitor, revealing the interior or Team RWBY's room, where a naked Weiss and Ruby laid together on one of the lower beds.

"I'm going down there right now to discipline them of such behaviour!" frowns Glynda Goodwitch as she turns her head to leave, however Professor Ozpin grabbing her arm stops her.

"What happens behind closed doors, stays behind closed doors" speaks Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch sighing in turn.

**The Following Day**

"Wake up Yang" groggily spoke Kyle as he moves his hand from her crotch, his fingers covered in her love juices as he props himself up.

"I wanna sleep~" whines Yang as she shifts, Kyle sighing as he lays back down, sneaking his head up against her neck.

"If you don't wake up, I'll throw you into the snow" threatens Kyle passive-aggresively as he smiles warmly up against her neck.

"I'm awake!" bursts Yang as she pops awake, sitting up straight.

"You didn't have to wake up like that, you could've just tell me you'll wake up" replies Kyle as he too, sits up, his right hand snaking to her right shoulder and pulling her in.

"I'm awake!" repeats Yang as she leans into him comfortably, Kyle chuckling as his right hand finds it's way into her lower regions once more, Yang letting out a surprised gasp.

"Maybe I should~" trails Kyle as he begins to slowly move his fingers, Yang letting out surprised gasps and light moans as he did.

"I..I can't in the morning" argues Yang as she attempts to free herself from his grasp, only for Kyle to begin to move faster than his last.

"You can, you're already wet" smiles Kyle as he continues on with his fingers, sneaking his left hand to one of her breasts and beginning to tease her there.

"N-No, p-please" stutters Yang before she begins to succumb to the pleasure, beginning to cover her mouth as she stifled her moans, Kyle not listening to her as he worked about.

"You know you like it" teased Kyle as he moves her upwards, allowing her to rest her head on the side of his neck as he had a better angle to work with.

"N..No I don't" lies Yang as she releases a soft moan, Kyle smiling before he speeds up once more, Yang beginning to grow stiff as he increased his pace.

"You're about to climax" smiles Kyle as he turns to her, however as soon as he did, Yang forces her lips onto his as he continued, soon Yang's entire body going stiff as she ejaculates, the white fluid spitting out and landing into Kyle's palm.

"Damn it" smiles Yang as she leans back, gasping for a breath as Kyle moves his hands upwards, the fluid still in his palm.

"Would you like to eat yourself?" asks Kyle as he held his palm before them, Yang smiling as she leans into his palm, Kyle helping her rid of the fluid as he tilts his hand upwards, the fluid flowing into her mouth with ease as Yang swallows. "Well, we should take a shower" smiles Kyle as he gives her a small kiss, crawling out of bed and grabbing his clothing.

"What are you gonna do today?" asks Yang as she hops out of bed, joining him in their search for clothing.

"Beats me, probably grabbing breakfast and figuring it out there" replies Kyle as he pulls out his undershirt, assembling his clothing together.

"Fine, see you in a bit!" beams Yang as she hops out the door, clothing and towel in hand.

**Vale's Correctional Facility**

The warden overlooked the field, ensuring that all prisoners were not doing anything they shouldn't be, the guards on the walls providing extra eyes as they scan the massive courtyard. In the distance he notices a prisoner holding something that shined in the sunlight, peeking his suspicion upwards as he talks into the radio, the guard nearest to the prisoner nodding. The guard raises his semi-auto sniper rifle, peeking in through the scopes to get a closer look on the prisoner, "_**Just some tin-foil**_" sighs the guard as he leans back, turning on his radio, "Just tinfoil".

"Copy, maintain eyes on prisoners" came the response as the officer returns his attention to the courtyard, his rifle lowered.

**Beacon Academy's Cafeteria**

"Try not to make me spill my coffee" smiles Kyle as he raises his mug, taking a sip of the hot fluid before setting the mug down, Yang biting away at her toast.

"I won't" reassures Yang before she begins to nibble away at her toast once more, a pair of figures settling down across from them as usual.

"Morning Pyrrha, morning Jaune" speaks Kyle as he raises his mug, taking another sip as the two aforementioned figures sit down calmly, having their usual breakfast.

"Good morning you two" responds Pyrrha as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate as usual.

"Morning" replies Jaune as he begins to bite into his omelette as usual.

"Kyle~ What are you going to do today?" asks Yang as she leans into him, Kyle making room for her as he hugs her in.

"Beats me" replies Kyle as he hugged her, enjoying her warmth.

"I wanna do something~" whines Yang as she smiles cheekily, resting her head on his neck.

"Well.. I might just check up what's up in Vale" sighs Kyle as he brings out his tablet before him and Yang, beginning to look at events in Vale.

"Anything interesting?" asks Pyrrha as she sips her drink, hoping she could jump into whatever they planned.

"There's a comedian ventriloquist in town" replies Kyle as he swipes through the event, "_Jeff Dunham's Disorderly Conduct Tour goes through Vale! Show tonight, Purchase tickets __here_".

"Which comedian?" asks Jaune.

"Jeff Dunham" replies Kyle, "The ventriloquist".

"Oh him!" nods Pyrrha, aware of the man.

"I might as well see him" speaks Kyle as he begins to purchase tickets, surprised to see the amount of seats available, "Plenty of seats available".

"I guess I'll go" speaks Yang as she adjusts her head position.

"Can we go?" asks Pyrrha, Kyle nodding as he looks through the seats.

"I take it you want to sit in the front right?" asks Kyle, ready to start highlighting the seats.

"Yup!" beams Yang as she highlights the front seats in the center of the row, Kyle smiling as he begins the transaction of money from his account.

"And we are now ready for the show" smiles Kyle as he closes his tablet, placing it onto his belt and continuing to drink his coffee.

"When is it?" asks Pyrrha, tilting her head.

"Around 6" replies Kyle as he sets his empty mug down.

"What do we do until then?" asks Jaune, setting down his fork.

"I don't know" groans Yang as she shuts her eyes, burrowing her face into his neck.

"How about a game off?"

"No" replies Kyle, already knowing where it was headed as his right arm was still holding Yang's waist.

"Lame" whines Pyrrha as she smiles, setting down her empty mug.

"We could play..." trails Yang with a smile, Kyle chuckling.

"You know I'll win" interrupts Kyle.

"No you won't! We'll have Pyrrha and Jaune to challenge you!" beams Yang, determined.

"Fine, are you two interested in playing strip poker?" asks Kyle, looking to the duo.

"S-strip poker?" blushes Jaune.

"Yes, strip poker, as in to the point where you're naked" replies Kyle stoicly.

"I-I don't know" stutters Jaune.

"Sure" replies Pyrrha, the group unaware of her skill in poker.

"Alright, let's go".

**4:29PM, Kyle's Room**

"That was too close" sighs Kyle as he sets down his cards, Kyle being in his boxers however winning the match as a naked Jaune, Pyrrha and Yang sat before him, Jaune and Pyrrha blushing like a rose.

"Curse you" sighs Yang, "How do you always win!?".

"Lucky" sighs a blushing Pyrrha as her left arm was across her chest, keeping her somewhat decent.

"Ah ah aaah~!" smiles Kyle as he shakes his index at Pyrrha, "Suffer your losses".

"Fuck you~" smiles Pyrrha as she moves her hand away from her chest, revealing them to the group as Kyle smiles in victory, leaning back.

"Cope a feel~" teases Yang as she dives onto Kyle, surprising him as her chest lands on his face, Kyle managing to remain sitting up straight as he hugged her waist in surprise.

"Could've warned me" mumbled Kyle from Yang's breast, Yang giggling as she leans back lightly.

"Enjoy yourself" smiles Yang as she turned around, plopping into his lap, resting her back on his chest as she faced Pyrrha and Jaune fearlessly, not even blushing as she did.

"No peeking" teases Kyle as his hands cover Yang's chest, Yang giggling as he did so. Suddenly Kyle looks to his clock, nodding to himself before he turns back, resting his chin on Yang's right shoulder.

"Jaune, why don't you let Pyrrha sit on your lap?" asks Yang with a teasing smile.

Jaune doesn't respond, instead increasing his reddened state by another shade, Pyrrha doing the same.

"Alright Yang, lets try not to break them" speaks Kyle as he keeps his hands on her chest, Yang leaning back with a teasing smile.

"Fine~" replies Yang before she turns to the clock, "I'm hungry".

"We can eat at Vale before the show" responds Kyle as he moves his hands off her chest, Yang standing up and beginning to get dressed. Kyle quickly threw on his jacket as he sneaks up behind Yang, holding her from behinnd as he smiled to her, "Hello Beauty".

"Something's up here" smiles Yang as she peers to him, his lips landing on hers.

"Nothing's up, just love you" replies Kyle as he continued to hold her, Pyrrha and Jaune awaiting at the doorway.

"Come on" pleads Pyrrha, Kyle and Yang walking out as Yang leaned into Kyle, the group heading for the parking lot.

**About 1 Hour Later**

The group quickly settles into their seats, being the first to arrive as they conversed to one another quietly. "I hope he ends up picking on one of you three" smiles Kyle as he leans into his seat, Yang leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder as they looked to the stage, awaiting for the ventriloquist's show to start.

"He's going to end up picking on you" smiles Pyrrha as she sits straight and proper.

"What makes you say that?" asks Kyle as he looks over.

"People know who you are" smiles Pyrrha as she leans back.

"You're pretty famous yourself Pete" jokes Kyle in turn, Pyrrha smiling as they turn their heads, the flood of people beginning to flock into the massive theatre. Some whispers break out as they point to the four at the front of the theatre, the lucky attendees who's seats were next to them quickly jumps into their seat, analyzing the members of the group. "They're staring" whispers Yang as she peeks up to Kyle, who looked undisturbed.

"I know, expected it" replies Kyle as he rubs the back of her head gently, soon most of the attendees in their seat.

The spotlight flickers on as the comedian steps on stage, his cases holding the puppets already on stage as the crowd cheers for Jeff, the man waving to the crowd before he steps to the center. Jeff begins to talk of security checking his luggages during his arrival to Vale, the crowd laughing along as he unfolded the story. "So, there were machines that after they cotton swab whatever, it would check for any dangerous substances and all that bullshit. So then, I was beginning to pack up, after he swabbed Peanut's ass and was putting the swab into the machine, and then the machine goes off!" explains Jeff, the audience watching him go on about the tale.

"Sometimes the machine can mistaken lotion for dangerous items" explained Jeff, and that was when the joke came in.

"I said that 'Oh yeah! I wouldn't ever put lotion on my puppet's ass' so I was making plastic makeshift bombs in my garage" jokes Jeff, the audience laughing along as he soon finishes his story.

"Please help me welcome Walter" smiles Jeff as he bends into one of the cases, bringing out the disgruntled puppet of an old man who's arms were crossed in displeasure.

The audience clapped and cheered for Walter before Jeff mimics out Walter's voice, "Shut the hell up!".

The audience giggling along with amusement as they simmer down, "Walter you happy to be here?" asks Jeff.

"Oh absolutely overjoyed" sarcastically responds Walter, the crowd laughing a bit, "Last week I was lying on a beach in Atlas and then I here I am, talking about some bullshit in Vale".

"How's the wife Walter?" asks Jeff.

"She's happy and fine" replies Walter.

"Good" smiles Jeff.

"Pisses me off" mumbles Walter, the crowd laughing.

"She's a lovely lady" smiles Jeff.

"She's getting old" complains Walter.

"Well, Women age like, like fine wine" optimistically smiles Jeff.

Walter turns to Jeff with both of his eyebrows raised, "She's aging like milk", the crowd bursting into a fit of laughter.

"She's a lovely lady" smiles Jeff before he asks Walter, "How long have you two been together for?".

"Oh let me see, 46 years" responds Walter.

"When was the happiest moment of your life?" asks Jeff.

"47 years ago" grunts Walter, the audience laughing along.

"Oh it can't be that bad" smiles Jeff.

"How long have you been married for?" asks Walter.

"15 years" replies Jeff.

"You'll see" responds Walter, the crowd chuckling, "Getting married is like drinking a slurpie".

"Drinking a slurpie?" repeats Jeff.

"At first sips you're like 'Oh man this is pretty good! I'm glad I did this!' and then thats when it all gets into your head and you go 'Ow ow ow! What the hell was I thinking! Someone kill me please!' " speaks Walter, the crowd laughing along at his explanation of marriage.

"Walter, how's the love life?" asks Jeff.

"You mean sex? I'm married you moron" replies Walter, "And I'm too old too".

"Oh you're not too old" smiles Jeff.

"How do you know?" replies Walter.

"Well I don't know but I do know my grandparents who are well into their 80's and are still having fun" smiles Jeff.

"In their 80's?" asks Walter.

"Ye.." "Oh dear god" interrupts Walter, the crowd laughing along.

"The hell kind of sex is that?" asks Walter, " 'Was it good for you? Uh I can't remember' " speaks Walter in his impression of an old person. " 'We just finished it. Who are you?' ".

"How do you keep it fresh in the bedroom then?" asks Jeff.

"The Breeze" replies Walter.

"Alright, before we started the show, we allowed the audience to write in some questions for you to answer" speaks Jeff as he brings out pieces of papers.

"I don't give a damn" replies Walter.

Jaune stands up to head for the bathroom, Walter shooting a look to him, "Where the hell are you going?". Jaune blushes as he runs out, the audience laughing along.

"He might be going to the bathroom" replies Jeff as he adjusts Walter's seating position.

"This has a lot of TV production, a lot of set up, extensive tickets" speaks Walter, tilting to Jeff.

"Yea" replies Jeff.

"Divide it all up, when he's gone for 3 minutes he had just taken a 100 Lien piss" explains Walter, the audience laughing, "Dumbass".

"Well, we'll wait" speaks Walter before he goes silent, staring into the entrance to the theatre as Jeff brought the papers and waved it before Walter, however Walter not responding. The crowd claps and cheers as Jeff sets down the papers, also now waiting for Jaune's return.

"What's that guys first name?" asks Walter as he looks to Pyrrha.

"Jaune" replies Pyrrha.

"Jaune.. Dumbass" replies Walter, the audience laughing once more. "Are the speakers up in the bathroom?" asks Walter as he looks to Jeff.

"I think so" replies Jeff.

"Oh Jaune~!" yells Walter, "We're waiting for you Jaune! Kind of tough to go with all this pressure huh Jaune?" teases Walter, the audience breaking into hysterical laughter.

"JAAAUNE, GET OUT" yells Walter in a suddenly low voice, the audience still laughing, "Jaune's taking a long time... Could be having trouble!" the audience breaking into laughter once more.

"What does Jaune do for a living?" asks Walter to Pyrrha.

"He's a student at Beacon" replies Pyrrha.

"Student... at Beacon?" repeats Walter, Pyrrha nodding, "Fascinating...". Jaune returns as the crowd breaks into cheering and clapping as a blushing Jaune hurries back next to Pyrrha, sitting down and looking to the stage, where Walter was looking down to him.

"Welcome Back Dumbass!" cheers Walter, the crowd giggling. "Jaune could you hear us in there?" asks Walter.

"N-no" stutters Jaune.

"Well, we could hear you" replies Walter, "And you didn't wash your hands!". The crowd bursting into laughter as Jaune smiles lightly.

"Back to you asshole" speaks Walter as he turns to Jeff, the audience laughing before Walter turns to Kyle, "I'm sorry but what's your first name?".

"Kyle" responds Kyle with amusement as he looks up to the stage, ready for a remark.

"Ah yes Kyle! Kyle good to hear, now what do you do for a living?" asks Walter.

"Beacon Academy" replies Kyle, knowing where this might end.

"You do Beacon Academy?" asks Walter, the audience chuckling.

"No, a student" replies Kyle.

"Alright..." trails Walter before he turns to Jeff, "Got anything for that dumbass?", the crowd laughing.

"No" smiles Jeff as the crowd claps along.

"Wait a second" speaks Walter as he turns to Kyle once more, "Aren't you that prick that played for Vale's hockey team?".

"Yeah, I was the prick captain of the dick team" replies Kyle with a sarcastic tone.

"Asshole" mumbles Walter, the crowd laughing as Walter turns to Jeff once more.

"Alright, like I said earlier, we gave the audience an oppurtunity to write a question for you to answer to" speaks Jeff.

"I don't give a damn" replies Walter as Jeff pulls out the first card.

"Alright this one is from Kyle Wasser" speaks Jeff.

"That's me!" beams Kyle, Walter and Jeff turning to him.

"Oh the prick!" responds Walter, the audience laughing along.

"Alright his question is, '_Walter you're looking a little frustrated, when was the last time you got laid?_' " spoke Jeff, chuckling at the question.

"Oh crap I recognize him he's our gay stalker" jokes Walter, Kyle laughing along with the audience, "Beacon Academy Jaune! I need a hunter!" jokes Walter, the crowd bursting into louder laughter.

**10 PM, Outside the Theatre**

"Enjoy the show?" asks Kyle as he sits into the car, Yang seating herself in his lap as Pyrrha did the same to Jaune.

"It was great!" beams Yang, "Except for the crack joke about you and me".

"It was pretty funny though" smiles Kyle as he rubs her head, beginning their journey back to Beacon. Yang fell asleep as usual in Kyle's grasp as her controlled breaths turned into deep and patterned ones, Yang having a small smile on her face as she slept.

"Everybody asleep as usual, and poor Kyle is awake" mumbles Kyle as he begins to fiddle with the radio, looking for a station to listen to. He comes across a desirable station, keeping it on as it begins to play "_River of Dreams_" by the _Achieve-Men_, the music playing softly as it would not awaken the sleeping passengers, however remaining audible. Suddenly his phone goes off, Kyle bringing his left hand into his jacket, searching for his phone as it scanned the pockets, soon coming across the vibrating device, "_**Who's number is this?**_" wonders Kyle as answers the phone. "Hello?" asks Kyle, careful to remain on the road.

"Right, is this Kyle Wasser?" asks the other line, Kyle a little surprised by the masculinity in the voice of the other side.

"Yeah this is Kyle Wasser" replies Kyle careful to remain on the road.

"Ah yes, my name is Jones Tranter, I work for Vale's News Network" comes from the other line, Kyle a little surprised as he continued to drive.

"Ah yes, how may I help you?" asks Kyle as he slows down to allow him to focus a bit more on the phonecall.

"We were wondering if we could get an interview tomorrow? At around 5PM at our headquarters, we've been interviewing members of Vale's hockey team, and we wanted an interview with you" asks the other line, Kyle nodding to himself.

"I'd be glad to comply" responds Kyle.

"Excellent! We'll be expecting you tomorrow" speaks the other line before the call ends, Kyle placing his phone away and continuing his drive. Soon he arrives at Beacon, nudging Pyrrha awake, however not wanting to wake Yang as she sneaks his way out of the car, Yang still laying asleep inside as Pyrrha and Jaune waved goodbye. "How do you take a blonde back into a room without awakening them?" mumbles Kyle as he sneaks his hand under her knees, placing his other arm under her upper back as his hand kept her neck in a comfortably position, Kyle allowing her to lean into him as he shuts the door with his left leg, managing to lock the car. He quickly walks back to his dorm room, however finding the real challenge as he attempts to keep Yang in a comfortable position and grab his scroll, finally managing it as he swipes the scrol through the lock, opening the door and walking inside. He quickly lays the blonde onto the bed, the girl curling up into her usual position as she continued to sleep, Kyle shutting the door and releasing a relieved sigh. Suddenly his phone vibrates once more, Kyle frowning as he pulls it out, "_**The VPD?**_" wonders Kyle as he answers the call "Hello?".

"This is Detective Burnie from the VPD" spoke the other line.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" asks Kyle softly, making sure he wouldn't wake up Yang.

"It seems that the boy who was pinned underneath the car at the scrapyard had escaped during his transport to our headquarters downtown" spoke Detective Burnie, Kyle's stomach twisting and turning at the knowledge that his enemy had just escaped.

"You wanted to tell me because?" asks Kyle.

"We have reasons to believe that he will be going after you" replies the other line, "Stay vigilante, and stay safe, we will be trying our best to detain the subject".

"Alright, thank you officer" replies Kyle with a sigh before he shuts off his phone, placing it on the table.

"Son of a bitch" mumbles Kyle as he turns to the sleeping blonde, finding a little comfort in himself before he turns more serious, arming his baton and moving the seat to the center of the room. He began to watch Yang sleep, which was creepy at most given situations, however in this one, he had his reasons. The night flowed graciously over him as he watched the room for the slightest of movements, turning his heads in all directions. Suddenly he could hear noises from Team JNPR's room across the hall, Kyle pressing his ear up against the door, only the sound of muffled speech. His scroll's voice messaging capability goes off, the message being from Jaune, "Kyle, can you please come to the courtyard? I need to talk" was the message.

Kyle quickly grabs his jacket, giving the sleeping blonde one last overlook before going out the door, however he kept the scroll in the room, not risking the chances as the door automatically locks behind him, Kyle immediately running for the courtyard.

The snow was still falling as he stepped into the courtyard, quickly pacing for the center as he saw Jaune in the distance, however his emotions were quite off, Kyle turning grim as he paced. "What do you want Jaune?" asks Kyle in a calm manner as he stands before Jaune, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"I'm sorry" replies Jaune, Kyle raising an eyebrow.

"What? Did you just say I'm sorry?" asks Kyle, tilting his head.

"He made me do this" explains Jaune, Kyle opening his mouth to ask a question. He opened his mouth to speak, however a fabric covering his mouth and nose surprises him, Kyle breathing in an unfamiliar scent before his mind threw itself into confusion, followed by a blunt hit to his head, Kyle dropping instantly.

"Run" smiles Lance as Jaune takes off, the boy's face riddled with guilt as he ran back for his room, Lance flaring his aura and snatching away the unconscious boy.

**The Following Morning**

Jaune had been silent the entire morning, and there had been 0 signs of Kyle ever since Yang woke up, his belongings all on the table as she looked about, however deciding to eat at the cafeteria would be best. "Where is he?" mumbles Yang as she frowns to herself, turning her head about the cafeteria, only to meet the gaze of the occassional student.

"He couldn't have possibly run off without reason" speaks Pyrrha, grabbing Yang's shoulder in reassurance.

"I hope your right" replies Yang, her expression brightening up a little as she quickly finished her breakfast, "I'm going back to the room".

"Alright Yang" replies Pyrrha as Yang leaves, headed back for the room with the scroll, quickly swiping through the lock and entering the room. She turns to the table, walking over and moving things to investigate them, as she moved the phone off, there seemed to have been a hidden piece of paper underneath it, Yang grabbing it and unfolding it, staring at the small letter. "_I don't think we'll be working out, I'm sorry for leaving suddenly. I'll miss you, but I must move on, don't bother trying to find me, I have left you – Kyle_" readed the letter, however there was something obvious to the letter, it wasn't Kyle's writing, Yang frowning as she knew what it would mean. She investigates the

table once more, realizing that the metal cylinder was still there, Yang knowing what had happened as all his belongings are still present. She quickly opens her phone and begins to dial the police, the usual operator responding, "VPD what's your emergency?".

"I believe there's been a kidnapping of..."

**Unknown Location**

He finally awakens, however something paining his lower abdomen as he struggled to look down, finding a small piece of glyphed metal protruding from his right side, his blood dripping out from the wound. He attempts to move his arms, however finding his arms tied with chains to the wall behind him, struggling to flare his aura, however the glyphed metal glowing a different color as his aura failed to flare. "What's happening?" asks Kyle as he looks into the dark, only to see a silhouette of a table and a seat, himself finding his legs chained to the ground. He was on his knees with his arms spread wide open in seperate directions, a bleeding stab wound from the glyphed metal, and his head aching as he turned his head about.

"Finally awake I see" came the voice, Kyle frowning as he recognized it, turning to the silhouette as it moved closer.

"Stay the fuck back" yelled Kyle, "Anybody out there!?".

"No one can hear you"

"Fuck you"

"Let's have ourselves a little fun"

**Beacon Academy**

Pyrrha was snooping about the room, taking in every little detail as she examined every belonging, Yang standing in the doorway anxiously as she watched Pyrrha work. "You're right, he must've been kidnapped" sighs Pyrrha as she stands up, turning to Yang and a silent Jaune, "Jaune you've been quiet, is something the matter?".

"It's...nothing" replies Jaune nervously as he knew Yang would lash out on him if she found out of his involvement.

"You know he's tough, he'll find his way back" reassures Pyrrha as she brings Yang in for a comforting embrace.

"Your right" sighs Yang as she returns the hug, "He'll make it back".

"There you go" smiles Pyrrha as she breaks the hug, "Come on, we can sit about and talk" ushers Pyrrha as they walk to JNPR's room, entering inside to reveal Nora and Ren.

"Hi~Hi!" happily beams Nora as she flies about the room, lying from bed to bed as Ren watched in amusement.

"Hello Nora" smiles Pyrrha as the trio walk in, settling down on one of the beds.

"We need to talk" sighs Jaune, unable to hold the guilt in anymore.

**Unknown Location**

His left arm was a bleeding mess, the bone itself shattered as it tore at the skin, the entire arm filled with cuts and bruises as Lance throws the piece of glass onto the floor, content with the arm. "Happy you fuck?" groans Kyle as his arm pained the longer it stayed up.

"I'll be happy when I'm done" frowns Lance as he kicks his right knee, the chains making noises as they clash against each other as Kyle attempted another escape. Lance laughs to himself before he walks back to the table, grabbing for an instrument as he walks back, the blood beginning to spill onto the floor. "Come the fuck on" groans Kyle as he saw the instrument.

"Nah" replies Lance before he swings the weapon, slamming the weapon into Kyle's right leg, a grunt of pain coming from the boy as the metal impacted the leg. "How's the taste of your own medicine?" smiles Lance as he pulls the metal baton back, preparing for another swing.

"You mean what you'll be tasting soon enough?" smirks Kyle before his smirk ends as the metal slams into his leg once more, the bone preparing to give in as each impact weakened the integrity.

"I thought so" smirks Lance as he swings once more, the bone giving in as it snaps from the impact, Kyle letting out a grunt once more as the leg's interior pained, his face giving the obvious clue of what had happened.

"Aww, did I break your leg?" condescends Lance, kneeling down before Kyle as he smugged, Kyle spitting at the ground next to him.

"Fuck you" mumbles Kyle before Lance smiles, standing up and walking back to the table.

"I'm going to give you the rest of the day off" sighs Lance, "After all, I want you to be ready for tomorrow".

"Oh come the fuck on!"

**Beacon Academy, JNPR's Room**

Yang was barely being held back by Ren and Pyrrha, the blonde attempting to get at the other blonde who crouched in fear across the room. "Yang calm down!" yells Pyrrha with a frown as she struggled to hold Yang back, feeling the blonde weaken her attempts to break through them.

"No! That fuck just helped get him taken!" angered Yang as her eyes continued their red coloration.

"He'll be fine!" yelled Ren as he flares his aura, beginning to feel Yang weaken down.

"You don't know that" replies Yang with a worried frown as she stops, hanging off their arms as they continued to hold her up.

"We all know he's a tough cookie" smiles Ruby as she prances in carelessly, but little did they know how bad of a situation he really was in.

**Beacon Cliff Road**

The police search party begins their advance into the forest, flashlights,guns and dogs in hand as they move deep into the forest, the dogs leading the officers deep into the forest. "How did they go so deep in?" asks Detective Joel as he followed behind the officers with the blood hounds.

"I don't know Joel, but we don't get paid enough" sighs Detective Burnie as he pulls out a cigarette, igniting it before he brings it to his mouth.

"How long's the search anyways?" asks Detective Joel.

"As long as it takes I'm afraid" sighs Detective Burnie, "The press is going to be all over this".

"Woop di fucking doo" sighs Detective Joel.

**The Next Morning, Unknown Location**

The sound of knuckles cracking awakens his injured mind, Kyle's head looking up into the dark, already meeting the eyes as he frowned. "Ready?" asks the figure.

"Fuck you" mumbles Kyle once more before a fist lands against his face, Kyle's head jerking in the direction of the hit. He coughs as some blood manages to spray out, moving his head back as his arm and leg pained as usual, Kyle not bothering with the chains, rather more worried of his injuries. Another blow lands against his face, his jaw dislocating as his face riddled into pain, Kyle attempting to shift his jaw into place, soon the jaw popping as it moves back into place, Kyle shaking his head as his eyes pained. "Already ready for more?" asks Lance as he walks back, grabbing something as he moves back, "This will be fun".

Lance begins to move the knife across the boy's right arm, obviously finding enjoyment in torturing him as he slowly began to exert pressure into the right arm, Kyle's grunts of pain being the only response. The knife slips in as the blood flows out neatly, the blood spilling onto the blood that was already present on the ground, the boy chuckling to himself as he moves back, the knife sticking out of the upper arm. The boy he was torturing began to cough, ignoring the injuries as his mind was focused to the boy, staring at him. "What are you looking at?" asks Lance with a frown as he lunges forward, shoving the knife further in as the boy's mouth opens in pain, more blood spilling out of the wound as the handle of the knife became lodged inside the arm. "Oh boy, your good" sarcastically speaks Kyle in his moment of torture, "Tough guy right here".

"Oh shut up" replies Lance as he smacks the boy, silencing him.

**Beacon Academy, the Cafeteria**

"It has come to my attention that one of our students has gone missing" calmly speaks Professor Ozpin as he looked through the students.

"Yeah no duh!" came from one of the students.

"Quiet" orders Glynda Goodwitch as she silences the boy with a look.

"Classes will resume as normal after breakfast, and we expect you to do your best as the police search for him, you may now continue your breakfast" sighs Professor Ozpin, walking back to the table as the students look away, no longer interested.

"He hasn't came back after a day" sighs Ren, taking a sip of his tea.

"Okay, maybe he's having trouble finding his way back" optimistically speaks Ruby.

"Or he's dead" bluntly speaks Jaune, before Pyrrha nudges him quiet.

"He can't be dead" sighs Pyrrha, "Ruby's probably right".

"You don't know that at all... He could be dead in a ditch? Or maybe he's been grinded up into little pieces?" frowns Yang as she looks up to them with an angered frown.

"Oh calm down" sighs Weiss.

"Excuse me? What if it was Ruby?" angrily flares Yang, looking to Weiss, the heiress taking a moment to think.

"Well being pissed off isn't going to help the situation" replies Weiss with a frown, Yang letting out a sigh as she rested her head in her arms.

"I just hope he's alright"

**Unknown Location**

"Get that out of me!" yelled Kyle as Lance suddenly stops shoving the glyphed metal inwards.

"Like I'd listen to you" smiles Lance as he moves back to the table, clearly wanting to torture the boy some more.

Suddenly a voice from somewhere yells out, "The dogs found something!".

"Fuck they're here" frowned Lance as he bolts the other way into the darkness, leaving the pained boy alone once more as Kyle smiled, knowing he was finally saved, or atleast he hoped. Lights flood into the dark hall to reveal the old dungeon he was apparently chained in, a flood of footsteps laminating from the light as the shadows give hints to the officers movement. "What's this?" asks the officers as they stop at the table, examining the display of torture tools that all either had blood on them, or were dull.

"Excuse me" manages to blurt out Kyle as he rattles his left leg's chain, the officers turning to him in surprise.

"We found him!" yelled one of the officers, the officers quickly running to him as they stare at his injuries.

He had a knife's handle protruding from his upper right arm, the bright red bone shining in the dark as the blade was hidden inside the mass of flesh in his arm, the glyphed metal in his stomach pushed further in than it should've been, the blood spilling out of the wound, his face bloodied and bruised, his mouth looking rather fine, his right leg looking normal, however the bone inside broken and stabbing into the artery in his leg, his left arm a complete mess, rips of skin dangling off the muscles and bone that remained of the arm. "We're going to need a doctor" sighs the officer.

"Just take me back to Beacon" frowns Kyle, letting out a relieved sigh as they begin their attempts to free him.

**Beacon Academy Dorms, JNPR's Room**

"Okay now this isn't normal" sighs Ruby, frowning to herself as they all watch the door, expecting the boy to waltz in.

"Not helping.." flares Yang, shooting Ruby a look as the poor girl whimpers into Weiss's arms.

"Maybe he's on his way right now" speaks Pyrrha, lightening up the mood.

"Who knows? Maybe he's walking through the courtyard as we speak" smiles Weiss, Yang suddenly bouncing out of her seat.

"Well lets look!" beams Yang as she bolts out the door, the group chasing after her.

They run into the courtyard, stopping at the center as they look to Beacon's gates, however the boy not present as they sat down, deciding that if he was going to arrive, they might as well welcome him, but little did they know of the horror moving to them.

**In the Police Car, Nearing Beacon**

"Why do you want us to take you to Beacon? You know it's best that we bring you to the doctors in Vale" asks the driver as Beacon Academy gates close in.

"It's a preference" replies Kyle with his strained and pained voice, his blood sloshing along the back of the car as they grind to a halt, the driver running out as the other officer too, runs out. They open the doors as they were about to carry him, however Kyle stopping them as he speaks, "Just help me walk".

They frown as they comply, one of the officers grabbing his right arm that was much more sound compared to his tattered right arm, Kyle limping along. "Why won't you just let us carry you?" frowns the officer as the blood began to seep onto his jacket.

"I'm not sure, I suppose it's just what I want" replies Kyle, truly unsure of his decision to be irrational as they limped to Beacon's Gates. They limp through the gates as the group that sat before them brought their hands to their mouths, Jaune holding back his vomit as he watched the flesh dangling off the left arm bleed onto the ground, the boy limping along. Kyle was careful to not cause more harm to himself as he limped, making sure each movement would not cause the already lodged knife to lodge itself further. He was more careful about the glyphed metal that protruded from his lower abdomen, the cold metal inches away from his stomach as he limped along. "Hello" joked the boy as he limped along, his blood managing to spill out in a splotch before the group as he limped past, the officer's unifrom beginning to take on a shade of red.

"And he's still somehow joking" sighs Weiss as she pinches the bridge of her nose, smiling as she looked at the smiling boy who limped to the infirmary.

"Kyle is Kyle" sighs Pyrrha as she stands up, extending her hand to Yang who responds with the grabbing of her hand.

"See? He's fine" sighs Jaune as he stands up, before Yang pounces on him in anger.

"Fine? Look at him! He is a bleeding mess!" yelled Yang as she grabbed Jaune's collar on the ground, the boy looking at her in fear.

"Calm down" speaks Ren as he grabs her shoulder, however Yang slapping his hand off her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" flared Yang as she got off Jaune, clearly in a bad mood as she storms off for the infirmary.

"Well... that was something" speaks Jaune as he stands up, only to meet the disapproving look of Pyrrha.

"Feel like explaining why you tricked him to the courtyard?"

"Uhhh"

**The Infirmary**

"Surprise surprise" mumbled the injured boy as the surprised nurse rolls in a bed, the officer quickly settling the boy onto the bed.

"He's a mess" frowns the nurse as he quickly runs off, grabbing his instruments as he returns, the officer standing by the bed to watch the procedure.

"Remove that fucking metal from my stomach" groans the boy as the nurse looks to the glyphed spike, beginning to prod it with his tweezers.

"This will hurt" speaks the nurse as he drops his tweezers, grabbing a firm hold on the spike as he was about to tug it out.

"Just do it" sighs the boy as the nurse tugs on the metal, the spike quickly coming off as a blod vessel spurts out a burst of blood in response, the nurse flinching back in surprise.

"Fountains" jokes the boy as the blood slows down to a spill.

"Now, we need to get that knife out of your arm" frowns the nurse as he brings out a magnifying glass, beginning to closely examine the knife's placement.

"It's stuck good" speaks the officer as he leans back, desiring to watch the brief operation.

"If we try to pull it out, we'll be risking to rip the bone out" sighs the nurse as he flares his aura into the mess of a left arm, some of the muscle fibers connecting before he turns his attention to the knife once more. Suddenly the doors to the infirmary bursts open, the blonde standing in the doorway as she marches in, her frown turning into a worried brow as she watched the boy flinch in pain at the nurse's investigation.

"Oh boy" sighs the officer as he prods at the knife, the knife remaining stiff hinting to the lodging of the knife.

"This is going to suck, brace yourself" speaks the nurse as he brings out a scalpel, ready to start cutting the arm.

"Just do it quickly" sighs the boy in turn as the nurse stabs the scalpel in, cutting away the fibres of muscle that had gotten caught onto the handle, however the real problem being of the bone that had kept the knife in place, the nurse sighing as he moves the scalpel away. "The bones holding the knife" sighs the nurse, beginning to move the knife around in an attempt to free it.

"Fuck me" groans the patient as more blood begins to spill out from the movement of the blade.

"We can't risk losing the bone" sighs the nurse as he manages to free more of the handle, now the blade being the only thing lodged.

"Alright" sighs the boy before he yells out in pain, the knife managing to be tugged out as the blood began to leak out profusely.

"Alright, get me the bandages" sighs the nurse as the worst of the operation was over, now requiring the stemming of the blood flow, and the removal of small shards of glass.

"Pull the glass out" speaks the officer as he begins to pick away at the shard of glass stuck to the boy's left cheek.

"Here" smiles the nurse as he removes the shard of glass expertly, no blood leaking out as he quickly moves back to the worst of the injuries.

"Get me my sewing kit" sighs the nurse as the officer moves to the box of instruments, searching for the steel silk.

"Catch" speaks the officer as he tosses the sewing needle and the thread over, the nurse catching them expertly before he flares his aura, beginning to heal the tattered left arm once more, the muscle fibres beginning to connect back to the bone. "I'm going to need more aura" sighs the nurse as the blonde steps in, ready to help. "Alright, grab my shoulder and flare your aura" instructs the nurse, Yang listening to him as she grabs his shoulder, flaring her aura as their aura combined began to heal the left arm that was beginning to return back to normal.

The boy's own aura flares as the extra aura speeds up the process, soon the skin quickly growing back into place as the bone grows into place, the left arm completely healed. "I can't see... for shit" sighs the boy as his vision was blurred.

"It's fine, we'll provide you more blood later, we need to clean up on the wounds" sighs the nurse as he leans back, looking over the boy's tattered body. "We'll start bandaging over your stomach until I can heal it with aura again" sighs the nurse, a weak nod from the boy being the response as he brings Kyle up carefully, the entrails from where the spike had penetrated making a sick slosh noise as he sat up straight. The nurse worked quick as he wrapped the bandage over the wound plenty of times over, ensuring the bandage was tight before he rips the bandage roll off, finished with the stomach wound.

"My right arm?" speaks Kyle as he uses his left arm to point to the bloody right arm, the nurse nodding as he attempts to flare his aura, knowing he couldn't simply put the bandage over the bone without risking an infection.

"I need more aura" sighs the nurse as he turns to Yang, the girl nodding as she places her hand on his left arm, their auras combined beginning to heal the tattered right arm.

"Oh that feels weird" mumbles Kyle as he smiles awkwardly, the sensation of the healing causing him to smile as the blood vessels reconnected, the muscles combining once more.

"Just a little longer" smiles the nurse as the last of Yang's aura was enough to finish healing the wound, the nurse leaning back, content, "You'll have to stay in here until we can get that hole in your gut fixed" sighs the nurse, Kyle nodding as he sat on the bed, turning his attention to Yang.

"Did you miss me?" jokes Kyle as he smiles, unaware of the tensions after his disappearance.

"You have no idea" smiles Yang as she breaks forward, hugging him tightly as he returned the hug.

"Well I'm back, despite for the hole in my gut" smiles Kyle as he rested his face on her shoulder, breathing in her scent as she clutched him tightly, refusing to let go. He attempts to free himself, however Yang clutching even tighter before.

"Don't let me go" sighs Yang quietly as he continues to return the hug, making sure be equally as strong as her, however also careful to not remove his bandage.

"Fine fine, I won't let you go" smiles Kyle as he maintained his grasp on her, allowing her to move closer into him.

"Sorry to disturb, but let's wheel you into one of the rooms" smiles the nurse as Yang breaks, the nurse quickly wheeling the bed into one of the recovery room, the boy still sitting on the edge as Yang returned to him, hugging him once more as he awkwardly looked to him, "I'm just going to go".

"Aight, thanks" smiles Kyle as the nurse nods, leaving the two once more.

"You know what happened?" asks Yang as she leans back slightly, however her arms still wrapped around his back.

"I still remember what happened, it was Jaune. Called me to the courtyard, poor kid was forced to do it thanks to " sighs Kyle as he rubbed the back of her head, pulling her into him as she rested her face into his neck, her quiet breaths coming up against his neck. The door to the infirmary quietly opens, Kyle tilting over to look, careful to not remove Yang from his grasp as he meets Pyrrha's eyes, Kyle nodding in greeting.

Pyrrha mouths out quietly, "Are you okay?".

Kyle mouths out in turn, "I'm fine, thanks for asking. What happened?".

Pyrrha watches as Yang shifts under Kyle's embrace, getting more comfortable as she began to rest her chin on his shoulder, facing away from the group, Kyle quietly speaking, "What happened when I was gone?".

The rest of the group quickly and quietly floods in, Pyrrha standing at the center, "Are you sure you want to know?".

"Yea" replies Kyle as he rubs the back Yang's messy mane, comforting her as he paid attention to the group.

Pyrrha sighs as she steps forward, moving in to Kyle as he leans in, whispering quietly into his ear, "She really got worried and kind of flipped out on Jaune when he confessed about the thing" whispers Pyrrha, Kyle nodding as he continued to rub the back of Yang's head.

"It's alright now" quietly mumbles Kyle as he gently presses his lips on Yang's forehead, the girl snuggling up tightly to him.

Jaune grimaces as he looked to Kyle's pained left eye, his upper forehead holding the remnants of blood that had once been there, "Jesus what did he do to you?".

Yang grunt in anger however Kyle's rubbing calms her down as he speaks, "You didn't get a close enough look earlier when I walked past?" asks Kyle calmly.

"Well, no" sighs Jaune, the pit of his stomach riddled with guilt.

"There used to be a knife stuck in my right arm, my left arm was only pieces of flesh swinging off the bone, my right leg was broken, and I had a small piece of metal sticking out of my stomach" quickly explains Kyle as he felt Yang struggling against him, "Something the matter Yang?".

She only grunts as he loosens his grasp, Yang moving backwards lightly, still standing before him as he looked to her, "It's nothing".

"That isn't true is it?" asks Kyle as he grimaces.

"No" replies Yang as she dives into his arms once more, finding herself even deeper in his grasp as he held her up to him.

"Alright, you can do that" smiles Kyle as she had seaten herself onto his legs, hugging onto his neck and resting her head ontop of his own.

"Well, atleast your back" sighs Ren as he brings a chair from the corner of the room forward, seating himself onto it as he faced Kyle.

"Atleast, goddamn I swear to god I'm going to get my hands on that little weasel" angered Kyle before he lets out a sigh, returning to his much more calmed state.

"I hope you do" frowns Weiss, "That asshole".

"Just thinking of him pisses me off" frowned Kyle before he allows himself to succumb to the pleasure of having Yang rest on him, resting his head on her breasts as it calmed him.

"I'm not even sure why you dated him Yang" smiles Ruby in a teasing manner as her sister smiled.

"He gave me free shit" smiled Yang before she leans back, however still clasping onto Kyle's neck, "And he was trying to get a piece of this" as she pointed to her body, her sister giggling in response.

"That's mine" smiled Kyle as he hugged her in tighter, the blonde giggling as she held him in the same. "But in all seriousness, I hope this kind of thing doesn't happen again, the last thing I want is to end up dead after being tortured" frowns Kyle as he looks to his group of friends, the response being gulps and nods.

"Jaune, your lucky he wasn't a professional. And he was a moron" adds in Kyle, the blonde boy nervously nodding in response, "Good, now I'm not mad. Okay, maybe Yang is, but I'm not, but that doesn't mean you all can go prancing about and listening to what people tell you" finishes Kyle, the group all nodding.

The nurse walks in once more, holding a few blood bags as he strolls in the IV stand, preparing to start hooking the blood bag up, "Alright, lay on the bed".

"Fine" sighs Kyle as he lets Yang slip off his legs, Kyle quickly laying onto the bed as the nurse began to settle the tubes into his veins, his vision still blurred.

"There you go" sighs the nurse as he walks out of the room, the tubes beginning to feed back the blood that Kyle had lost throughout his day of pain.

"Oh that's nice" grunts Kyle as he lays back, his vision slowly returning back to usual as the blood flowed back in.

"Not fair" frowns Yang as she crosses her arms, standing at the side of the bed.

"Fuck it, you could hop on" smiles Kyle as he moves over, the bed being large enough to accommodate the pair as she slips in, holding onto him like a pillow as he laid straight.

"Guys?" asks Kyle as he looks to the group.

"Yes?" responds Pyrrha, leaning off the wall.

"I'm hungry as fuck"

**Author's Note – And there you have it, Chapter 44! Hey look! We passed 200k words! I'd like to thank all of you for reading this story, it really motivates me to continue on with this story. I've also been planning for another story, but I'm still quite early into preparing it, you may look on my profile for the stories I may start making soon enough, however I'll make sure to keep this one consistent if I start the next story. Anyways, thanks again! **


	45. The Hunter and Huntress Tournament!

"We might be able to get you something to eat if you'd like" speaks Pyrrha, Kyle taking a moment to think.

"Wait, give me a minute" speaks Kyle before he yells out, "Oh Nurse!".

The nurse opens the door and looks inside with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah?".

"You have people to provide aura to heal me" speaks Kyle as Yang moves off the bed, already knowing what was to happen.

"Oh Excellent, everybody grab my shoulder" orders the nurse as he stands by the bedside, hovering his hand over the wound. The others quickly grab onto his shoulder, and the auras flare as the wound began to rapidly recover, soon the final patch of skin moving back into place, Kyle ripping off the bandage as the wound was no longer present. "Sweet, now I can get some lunch" smiles Kyle as he moves off the bed, however quickly dropping onto the ground.

"Umm... are you alright?" asks Ruby as she watched him struggle onto his feet.

"New legs" replies Kyle, "I'm gonna need a moment" as he began to shake his foot in the air, exercising each leg to get used to them.

"Well, what now?" asks Jaune as he turns his head, Professor Ozpin standing in the doorway.

"You all go to class" replies Professor Ozpin as he takes a sip from his mug, Kyle walking over.

"Which class do we have?" asks Kyle, turning his head.

"Grimm Studies" replies Professor Ozpin.

The week went on normally, the Hunter tournament that morning as the group were on the way to the arena where the battle was held.

**The Tournament Day, On the Way to Vale's National Arena**

"This is going to kick ass!" beams Ruby as she throws her hands into the air, clearly excited for the event.

"I wonder if we got sponsors" speaks Yang as she rubbed her chin.

"I wonder who is our sponsors" replies Kyle as he looked around the air-shuttle.

"When's the match anyways?" asks Weiss.

"It's all happening in one day, today, and it's going to be quick battles, and the winner will be chosen, elimination style" smiles Pyrrha as she leans back, confident in herself.

"That means we'll be going against each other" sighs Blake as she leans off the wall.

"That means I'd have to hit Yang, and wouldn't that count as abuse?" asks Kyle raising an eyebrow.

"I'll forgive you if you hit me" teases Yang as she hugs him, burrowing her head into his chest.

"Alright, come on students, it's time to receive your uniforms" speaks Professor Port.

"Wait, we're getting uniforms?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, uniforms that bare your sponsors" replies Glynda Goodwitch, swiping her tablet.

"Kyle, please come retrieve your uniform" speaks Professor Oobleck as he pulls out a brown and yellow tank top with several company logos on it, pulling out matching brown and yellow shorts that too, held the company logos.

He tosses Kyle's the clothing as he unfolds the tank top, "Schnee Dust Company, Achieve-Men? And Achilles high density crystals company" reads out Kyle, "Holy shit these are great sponsors".

"What? Let me see that" says Yang as she snatches the black tank top, looking through the three famous logos.

"The Achieve-Men really sponsored you" mumbles Jaune, a little shocked.

"Are they even allowed to do that?" asks Blake, twitching one of her cat ears as she looked at the tank top.

"Apparently" speaks Ren as Yang tosses Kyle back his tank top, Kyle beginning to pull off his grey t-shirt beneath his leather jacket and slipping on the tank-top comfortably, the clothing helping to maintain his confident and strong stature.

"I'm not pulling my pants off infront of you guys" smiles Kyle as he picks up his grey undershirt, folding it neatly before packing it underneath his left shoulder.

"Please don't" groans Weiss as she holds her head.

"Ruby, your uniform" speaks Glynda Goodwitch as she passes Ruby her uniform, who was very much similar to Kyle, aside from the red and black mix of her uniform.

"Deveanue Dust Quarry, Schnee Company, and Menagerie Dust company" reads out Ruby.

"You got all Dust company's" speaks Kyle as he suddenly pulls away his pants, slipping on the shorts quickly as he brings his pants up, "And yes, I did just change".

"Atleast I didn't see it" sighs Weiss before she cocks her head up, looking to Professor Port.

"Your uniform" speaks Professor Port as he passes Weiss her white and blue uniform, a tank top with shorts like everybody else.

"Schnee Dust Company, Reiler Dust Company, and Atlas's Royal Tea Company" reads out Weiss.

"Holy crap, you have Atlas's royal tea company!" speaks Kyle, clearly surprised.

"So?" asks Weiss.

"It's really rare for them to sponsor!" beams Kyle, "You're so lucky!".

"Blake" speaks Professor Oobleck, tossing it to Blake, a pure black tank top and black shorts.

"Leveaux clothing and accessories, Farmers Union of Atlas, and War Cache and Stock of Atlas" reads out Blake stoicly before she began to quickly pull on the uniform.

"Pyrrha" speaks Professor Port, tossing her red uniform to her.

"Pumpkin Pete's, Super Sports Magazine, and Miners union of Vale" nods Pyrrha, quickly beginning to slip on the uniform.

"Yang" speaks Glynda Goodwitch, quickly distributing the yellow uniform to her.

"Sweet!" beams Yang as she began to read out the sponsors, "Achieve-Men, International Dust Company, and Schnee Dust Company!" beams Yang, also quickly beginning to slip on the uniform.

"Jaune" speaks Professor Oobleck, Jaune catching the gold and red uniform as he unfolds it, "ACOLA, and Zero to Hero Magazine" sighs Jaune, however not upset, rather happy that he had sponsors, Jaune quickly slipping on the uniform.

"Nora" speaks Professor Port, Nora snatching it and unfolding the pink uniform.

"Ooo~" smiles Nora as she began to read, "Weapons and Chicks Magazine, Baker Street Baking Company, and Farmers Union of Vale!" beams Nora, happily slipping the uniform on.

"Ren" speaks Glynda Goodwitch, handing the green uniform to him.

"Playgirl, Glendale Dust, and Freelancer's" quickly speaks Ren, slipping on his uniform.

"Alright, quickly head out and pack away your clothing in your designated lockers, you are to meet at the arena grounds in two minutes" orders Glynda Goodwitch, the students flooding out as they hurry to the locker area.

**Round One, Ruby VS Jaune**

"I'm sorry if I beat you Jaune!" apologizes Ruby in advance as the crowd who watched, cheered.

"It's f-fine Ruby" speaks Jaune as he unsheates Crocea Mors.

"Alright" smiles Ruby as she brings out Crescent Rose, unfolding the scythe as the crowd 'oooed' in admiration, Ruby smirking as she took her ready stance.

The horn goes off as Jaune charged forward, shield raised before him as Ruby stood at the ready, already knowing her plan of action. "Bad move Jaune" mumbles Ruby as she swings the scythe to the left in a spin, missing Jaune with the beginning swing, however the scythe hitting Jaune as she spinned back around, knocking Jaune back as he stumbled.

Ruby was a competitive person, and she immediately uses her semblance, moving in a fit of rose petals as she suddenly appears behind Jaune, swinging her scythe with the blunt end and knocking him onto the ground, Jaune stumbling onto his knees. Ruby's sharp end of her scythe quickly presses up against the back of Jaune's neck, signaling the end of the match as Ruby had an easy victory, the crowd remaining quiet as it wasn't quite the show they expected.

Ruby quickly walks off as a blushing Jaune followed, "Damn it" mumbles Jaune, sitting onto the bench that signaled he was out of the tournament.

"Aww, cheer up Jaune. There's always room for improvement" smiles Pyrrha before she turns to the large monitor overhead, "_Kyle Wasser VS Pyrrha Nikos_".

"Already?" mumbles Pyrrha as she stands up, grabbing Milo and Akouo before stepping onto the arena grounds, her weapon in Xiphos form as she entered a ready stance, willing to be merciless as she knew her opponent was a very formidable one.

"Good luck Pyrrha, and sorry if anything happens" smiles Kyle, Pyrrha giggling as she nods, Kyle extending out his baton.

The horn goes off as the two slowly and cautiosly approach, the crowd leaning forward in suspense as they watched the two stared one another down. Kyle was quick to move as he swings his baton forward, slamming it into Akouo before lunging back, Pyrrha thrusting Milo at him as she entered her defensive stature. Pyrrha quickly throws Akouo in a discus form, Kyle rolling out of the way as her use of semblance helps her narrowly miss Kyle, who had managed to dodge. The two quickly raced to form their weapons into a ranged state as Pyrrha began to fire her rifle, narrowly missing Kyle twice before the third shots hits his left leg, Kyle however quick to return fire with a shotgun state baton, the force stronger than Pyrrha's own rifle shots. The shield came back around like a frisbee, however Kyle ducking low as it missed his head, Pyrrha catching it and spinning before throwing, Kyle jumping up and the shield gliding underneath him as he fired mid-air, slamming the dust buckshot into Pyrrha's left arm, surprising her as she stumbled back, the crowd roaring as the two fought.

The shield comes back around, however Kyle flaring aura into his hand as he catches it, surprising Pyrrha as he threw it behind him, hitting it against the metal fencing. "What now Pyrrha?" asks Kyle as he smirks, firing his shotgun once more, a few buckshots hitting Pyrrha's arm as she formed Milo into it's Xiphos form, rolling forward as she thrusts the blade up. Kyle steps back as the blade missed him narrowly, Kyle slamming the stock of the shotgun baton into Pyrrha's face as she rolls back, gasping for a breath as the hit surprised her. The crowd were cheering wildly as the two reckonable force went at it, Kyle expertly hitting her repeatedly as Pyrrha did the same to him, the match being even as the match continued.

"Come on Pyrrha!" cheers Jaune.

"Finish Her!" yells Yang, the two cheering their loved one on.

"Looks like they're growing restless" smiles Kyle as his baton swings up, hitting against Pyrrha's Milo as it attempted to slam into him.

"Yeah, I think we might have to end this soon" smiles Pyrrha as she spins the opposite direction, swinging high.

"Bad move" speaks Kyle as he ducks low, Pyrrha's blade flying over his head before he grabs her from behind, holding her in a choke hold, pressing her back onto his chest as he was choking her out.

"Damn it" groans Pyrrha as she throws her elbow into his gut, however Kyle's aura surpressing the force as he increased intensity on her neck, Pyrrha's efforts to escape growing more feeble.

"Really sorry about this" apologized Kyle as he continued to choke her out.

"It's fine, good match" manages to blurt out Yang before she drops her weapon, Kyle releasing his hold as she gasped for a breath, the crowd cheering wildly as they threw their hands into the air, the match pumping them up.

He lowers his hand before her, Pyrrha looking up and taking it, Kyle pulling her up as he helps her onto her feet, Pyrrha beginning to regather her weapons and setting them onto her back, hand-shaking Kyle in a sportly manner.

"Good match" smiles Kyle as they walk off, Pyrrha joining besides Jaune as Jaune checked over her neck.

"Did he hurt you?" asks Jaune as he worried over her neck.

"It's fine, he just choke holded me" replies Pyrrha as Kyle sitted down besides Ruby, showing that he was moving on into the match.

A few matches between other hunters go on, the winners settling besides Ruby and Kyle, the losers settling with Jaune and Pyrrha.

"_Yang Xiao Long VS Nora Valkyrie_" goes overhead, the group gasping as the two hyperactive ladies were about to clash.

"Your going down Nora" smiles Yang as she steps on, Ember Celica arming itself across her forearms.

"Nope~" smiles Nora as Magnhild unfolds, the crowd cheering as the two busty ladies were about to duke it out.

The horn goes off as the huge metal fences collapse down, encasing the duo as they sprinted forward at each other, weapons at the ready. Nora flips magnhild as she activates the blast, the war hammer slamming downwards, Yang side-stepping as it slams onto the arena ground, sending out a vibration before Nora takes a hook from Yang, Nora bouncing back across the arena ground. Yang begins to fire Ember Celica, the shots ringing out as the blasts rocked the ground, the crowd going wild as the explosions roared through the massive arena, Nora's hammer blasts and Yang's Ember Celica shots pumping everybody up. Nora fires downwards and flies straight up, high into the air as she looked down to Yang, who in turn fires Ember Celica downwards, launching herself to Nora's height as the two fought in mid-air, Ember Celica slamming into Nora a few times before Nora slams Magnhild into Yang, launching her into the metal fencing as the two land onto the arena ground, already panting. "Come on YANG!" cheers Kyle from the side-lines, Yang straightening up with a smile as she reloads Ember Celica, the empty shotgun shells pumping across the arena ground.

Nora takes her moment of reloading to her advantage as she slams Magnhild forward, landing it into Yang who used her aura to keep Magnhild above her head, holding onto the war hammer and keeping it in place as she uses her free left hand to hit Nora. "Just go down Nora!" yells Yang as she slammed Ember Celica into Nora repeatedly, the orange-head still attempting to free her hammer from Yang's grasp.

"Let go of my hammer!" frowns Nora as she tugs on Magnhild to no effect.

"Just go down!" replies Yang as she kept slamming Ember Celica into her.

"No!" replies Nora as she continued to tug on her weapon. Yang suddenly releases her grip of the hammer as Nora flies back, landing onto the ground backwards as the sudden freeing moment caused her to collapse, Yang sitting atop of her chest and slamming Ember Celica repeatedly into her face.

Nora's aura was beginning to fade out as each shot from Ember Celica weakened her, the powerful attacks soon beginning ot take it's toll on her. Nora's head pounded onto the arena ground with each hit, soon Glynda Goodwitch stepping on and moving Yang off Nora who stood up, holding her head in pain. "Ow" groans Nora, however quick to shake away the pain and grab Magnhild, "Good match Yang!" beams Nora happily as the two walk off the arena, Yang settling down onto the winner's bench as Nora joins the loser's bench.

"_Weiss Schnee VS Lie Ren_" goes overhead, the two competitors stepping on as they primed their weapons, Weiss's rapier's barrel spinning before it lands on red.

The horn goes off as Ren immediately began firing Storm Flower and sprinting at Weiss, who was busy keeping the glyph that prevented the bullets from being effective. Ren flies overhead as he fired down at her, however Weiss's glyph moving with her hand as it kept on par with Ren, who was wasting his aura away at the glyph. Weiss uses her other hand to form a propulsion glyph behind her, soon propelling herself rapidly at Ren, her glyph leading ahead as Myrtenaster's blade was pointed straight for Ren. Ren dodges with a hop over her head, landing where she had stand as Weiss smirks, her plan coming together as she activates the blue glyph she had made prior to propelling herself, launching Ren into the air who looked around in surprise.

Weiss launches herself upwards to chase after him, slashing her rapier at Ren, who used storm flower's blade to block against the slashes as the two fell back to the ground. Weiss lands on her feet as Ren landed on his back, however the boy quick to recover and continuing to fire at Weiss, unaware of how much aura he was wasting.

Weiss formed her white glyph once more, beginning to walk to Ren calmly as the glyph blocked against the dust rounds. Weiss thrusts her rapier through her glyph, surprising Ren who spins to the left, kicking her rapier out of her hand as Weiss sweeps her foot low, knocking Ren off his feet before she rolls for her Myrtenaster, quickly forming another glyph as Ren fired his weapon.

Weiss was beginning to get sick and tired of Ren as Myrtenaster turned light blue, Weiss slamming it into the arena ground as the blocks of ice shoot up, Ren attempting to jump up and avoiding it, however his left foot getting caught by the ice as he freezed in mid-air, held by his left foot.

"I win" calmly speaks Weiss as she stabs Myrtenaster into the chunk of ice Ren was trapped in, freeing him as they walked off the arena, Weiss joining the winner's bench and Ren joining the loser's bench.

"_Ruby Rose VS Yang Xiao Long_" goes overhead, the two sisters standing up and walking onto the stage.

"Sorry sis!" yells Yang as she primes Ember Celica, entering her ready position.

"I should be saying that" smiles Ruby as she unfolds Crescent Rose, ready to fight.

The horn goes off as the two charged each other, Ruby firing Crescent Rose to build a powerful momentum as it spun at Yang, who flared her aura and absorbs the impact with Ember Celica, quickly grabbing Crescent Rose and slamming Ember Celica into Ruby's face twice before Ruby kicks Yang away.

Ruby uses her semblance, Yang in turn using her semblance as Ruby appeared behind Yang, however Yang's explosion of aura launching Ruby off her feet as she was falling ot the ground, however the fall quickened by Yang's Ember Celica slamming into her face, pounding her into the ground. Ruby was hurt bad from the powerful blow as she stumbled onto her feet, wiping her mouth clear of the saliva that managed to slip out as she swung Crescent Rose, Yang absorbing the impact with Ember Celica and throwing in a right underhook, surprising Ruby.

The match wasn't as intense as it thought it would be, Yang dominating Ruby through the use of her logistics, figuring out the best plan of action. Ruby's aura was flickering as she uses her semblance, appearing behind Yang, who swung her elbow backwards, hitting Ruby's nose as Ruby stumbles back in pain, Yang slamming Ember Celica into the center of Ruby's chest, knocking her sister onto the ground, Ruby laying on the ground in defeat.

The crowd roars as Yang helps Ruby onto her feet, walking off as they settle back onto their benches.

"_Weiss Schnee VS Kyle Wasser_" goes overhead, the two opponents stepping on, Weiss unsheating Myrtenaster as Kyle extended out his baton.

"_**Time to use the dust**_" sighs Kyle as he pops open his vial of green dust, pouring it onto his baton as he throws the now empty container onto the ground, his baton glowing green as he readied his stance, Weiss frowning as she knew what he had done.

The horn goes off as Weiss prepares a glyph, expecting a powerful attack, however Kyle standing back in a defensive stature as he watched her. "Come on Weiss" smiles Kyle as he held his baton sideways, ready for an assault. Weiss propels forward as she screech goes off, thrusting her rapier forward, hitting air as Kyle spun to the right, his baton moving unbelievably fast at her, however her last second glyph saving her as the baton slammed through the glyph, Weiss backflipping back, holding Myrtenaster in her ready status, frowning. Her weapon glows red , Weiss slashing at Kyle who swung at Myrtenaster in turn, her red glyph cancelling out the amplified force of the green dust as the weapons suddenly stop, still pressing against each other, Myrtenaster no longer glowing red as Kyle's Baton no longer glowed. Kyle spun once more, attempting to hit Weiss, however Weiss kicking him back as his sloppy swing misses, Kyle stepping back, thinking for a plan of action.

Myrtenaster glows violet as Weiss slashes at his defensive baton, the baton flying out of his hand as Kyle spun to the right, punching into her hand with the help of his aura and sending Myrtenaster sliding across the arena ground, Kyle sweeping low, however Weiss jumping over his leg and kneeing his chin as he stumbles back, Weiss rolling to Myrtenaster. "_**Oh shit**_" thinks Kyle as he dives for his baton, managing to grab it as he quickly turns around, the slash from the rapier hitting the baton as Weiss's eyes opened in surprise.

"Sorry Weiss" frowns Kyle as he grabs her rapier, pulling it and stabbing it to the ground next to his head, quickly grabbing onto Weiss's arm and pulling her in, Weiss landing atop of him before he rolls onto his knees, beginning to force his arm up against her neck as she struggled against him.

"You asshole" mumbles out Weiss as she attempted to tug Myrtenaster out of the ground, however to no avail as her vision began to fade, her struggling beginning to stop. Kyle lets up as he leans back, Weiss coughing and gasping for a breath as Kyle was declared victor, Kyle helping Weiss onto her feet and handing her Myrtenaster before they walk off, Weiss a little sour, however accepting the defeat as she settles alongside Ruby, who held an icepack to her head.

**Later that Day, 6:00 PM, the final Match**

"The finalists are Yang Xiao Long and Kyle Wasser!" announces the referee as the crowd roared in happiness, the two lovers stepping on, weapons at the ready.

"No matter what happens, let it be known that I love you" speaks Kyle with a smile as he entered a ready-stance.

"I'm sorry if I win" smirks Yang as she readied herself.

The horn goes off as the crowd begins to chant, the two forces sprinting head on, Yang's right arm cocked back, Kyle's baton following him. Yang throws her fist forward as Kyle side-steps it, however Yang rolling and the baton swishing overhead as he attempted to swing at her, Yang quickly regaining her footing as she stared at Kyle.

"Not bad" smiles Kyle before he throws his leg forward, Yang grabbing it and tugging, Kyle falling onto the ground before he slams his baton into Yang's leg, surprising her as she landed atop of him, their lips meeting as they struggled against each other. Yang breaks the kiss as she sat atop of his chest, slamming her fist at his head, however his arms in a defensive status surpressing the pain as she slammed into his arms. Kyle shoves her off as she stumbles backwards, Kyle rolling backwards onto his feet, his baton at the ready. Yang fires Ember Celica as Kyle's baton falls sideways with his arm, the shot slamming into the baton precisely and exploding, Kyle emerging from the smoke and slamming the baton into Yang's right shoulder as she stumbled from the hit, however spinning to gain momentum and slamming her fist into Kyle's face, Kyle flying back as he entered his defensive posture, Yang doing the same.

The two were panting as they walked at each other, Yang punching at Kyle, who ducks low form her haymaker as swings the baton upwards, slamming it into her chin as she flies up, however Yang firing Ember Celica backwards while she was in the air to propel herself into Kyle, the two lips meeting in a painful speed as they stumbled back, Kyle hugging her before he throws her to the side, Yang rolling onto her feet as she smiled, her hair beginning to burn lightly as her competitive side began to show.

Yang lunges forward as she slams Ember Celica into the ground, the shockwave causing Kyle to stumble slightly before she sends him up with her arms, grabbing his left leg and pulling it high into the air before smirking, Kyle biting his lower lip as she aimed straight for his crotch, slamming into his crotch as he lets out a grunt of pain, his aura defending him from severe damage, however he felt the force as she kicked him away, Kyle stumbling onto his feet, men in the audience holding their balls in pain as they saw the hit, however the crowd continuing to cheer as the battle heated up, literally.

Yang's aura was causing the heat around her to increase as the ripples of heat in the air became visible, Kyle beginning to sweat as her eyes were full on red, however reminding Kyle of his hardly-used semblance. His eyes suddenly lock into hers in a terrifying manner, Yang freezing up in fear as the eyes digged into her mind, Kyle moving forward as he stops the stare, Yang managing to bring her forearms up as Kyle's left fist slams into them, Yang sliding back on her feet.

Yang's aura explodes as the force sends Kyle back, his sweat beading down his forehead as the sweat became visible on their clothing, the crowd cheering endlessly as they stared at one another, locked in smiles. Kyle moves forward in a cautious manner before giving a swing, slamming it into Ember Celica as Yang uses her other hand to slam into his lower abdomen, Kyle lunging forward as he leaned inwards from the hit, pinning Yang onto the ground as he tiredly kept himself over her, attempting to choke her out.

Yang easily shoves him off as they tiredly stood on their aching feet, the battle taking it's toll as their auras were flickering, Yang's first to run out before Kyle's own aura follows her aura. "No weapons?" asks Yang as she disarms Ember Celica, Kyle nodding as he tosses his baton to the side, entering his fighting stance, his arms raised to both sides of his head. The lunged at each other as they blocked and fought one another with their bare fists, each hit slamming full force with no protection as Yang manages to hit Kyle good, however his fist also landing across her face powerfully, the two stumbling on their feet as they barely stood up, ready to collapse from exhaustion.

"Already... out of energy?" asks Kyle as he pants, managing to stay on his feet.

"No... you?" pants Yang, readying herself as Kyle did the same, the two about to fight again. The two stumbled at one another, determinnation in their eyes as their fists went at it, each hit weakening their already pained bodies as Kyle's muscles burned, Yang's muscles burning as she forced herself to continue, the two desiring to show superiority. Yang slams her fist into Kyle's left side of his face, Kyle jerking from the hit, however spinning and slamming a left hook into Yang's right cheek, causing her to do what he did, the two beginning to lean on oneside. Yang throws herself onto him as she hugged him, Kyle returning the hug before their legs finally give in, the pain and exhaustion being too much as they collapsed, still in one another's arms as their sweat beaded onto each other, Yang panting as Kyle did the same, the crowd cheering wildly.

"First one onto their feet wins!" cheers the announcer, however Yang and Kyle giving no effort as they held each other close.

"Fuck him" pants Kyle as Yang's head rested on his neck, her sweat falling onto his chest.

"Yea, fuck him" sighs Yang as she continued to lay atop of Kyle.

"Come on!" yells the crowd, the two still laying motionless.

"So who wins?" asks Kyle looking to her weakly, who looked up to him weakly.

"I don't know" replies Yang as she attempts to push herself up, however her arms giving in as she falls back onto Kyle.

"Goddamn" sighs Kyle as he struggled to sit up, however his arms failing him as he fell back down, the two showing their exhaustion as they laid on the ground.

"I want to sleep" yawns Yang as she began to burrow her head into the base of his neck, the warmth from his body comforting her as she shut her eyes.

"Can't do that right now" struggles Kyle as his arms struggled to move, his muscles burning intensely with every movement, Kyle letting out a grunt of pain with each movement.

"Stand up already" speaks Yang as she rolled off him, laying next to him, attempting to catch her breath.

"Why don't you win?" asks Kyle as he turns to her.

"I don't want to" frowns Yang, "I just want to sleep".

"I'm making you stand with me" smirks Kyle as he struggles onto his knees, pulling Yang up as he slinged her arm over his shoulder and pulled her onto her feet with him, the two standing in pain as the crowd cheered at their rise.

"We can't have two winners" speaks the announcer as he frowns, crossing his arms, "One of you just punch the other".

"Punch me" speaks Kyle, Yang shaking her head, rather burrowing her head into Kyle's chest as she hugged him, tired and desiring a rest.

"Just send me to the floor" sighs Yang, not caring.

"I'm going to gently lay you on the floor" sighs Kyle in turn as he carefully lays her onto the floor, standing back up as the announcer grabs his right hand, sending high to the air.

"Congratulations on winning the tournament!" smiles the announcer as he places the gold medal over Kyle's neck, the boy saluting jokingly before landing forward next to Yang, absolutely exhausted at the announcer gave Yang her silver medal.

"Can I sleep?" asks Yang as she burrows into Kyle, who hugged her in turn as he too, was exhausted.

"Sleeping will have to wait, we need to get back to the room first" yawns Kyle as he struggles onto his feet, Yang propping herself up with him as she held onto him.

"Alright, let's head back to Beacon"

**Beacon Academy, 20 minutes Later**

Kyle struggled onto the bed in his boxers after taking a shower, joining a naked Yang who desired to be comfortably as she laid on the bed, back turned. He holds her by the waist as he held her close, Yang enjoying the warmth as he enjoyed her prescence, the two falling asleep quickly, their exhausted bodies finally receiving the rest it long deserved.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Very sorry for the delayed upload! Plenty of schoolwork's been keeping me busy, but here's chapter 45! Chapter 46 is nearly done, so expect that by tomorrow, and just a head's up, I am currently working on another story (That will feature Kyle), where RWBY is actually a military regiment on Earth! Expect that whenever I'm done! Thanks for reading!**


	46. The End of the Academic Year

As the year continued on, the group went on to go through Beacon Academy in a regular manner, with all the earlier incidents becoming fades of the past. The year went by quickly, the group chatting amongst themselves, Weiss and Ruby's sexual moments growing more common by the months, Kyle and Yang still going at it, however saving their innocence for another day. No one is quite sure about Lance's fate, Kyle and Yang assuming he had grown tired and simply given up, only time will tell. Soon, it was the end of the first year, they were sitting in their final class with Glynda Goodwitch, who had something special planned for the occasion.

**End Of Beacon Year 1, Final Class **

"As you may know, this is your final class before you all are given a holiday" speaks Glynda Goodwitch, some students fist pumping the air in glee.

"For our final class, I have one last event I'd like you all to do" explains Glynda Goodwitch.

"We will be having student's carry and run, throughout the track, holding onto another person" finished Glynda Goodwitch, hearing a few groans.

"Pick your partners".

Yang immediately plops up next to Kyle, who smiled and threw his hand over her shoulder.

Ruby moves next to Weiss, the heiress smiling to her as they stood next to one another.

Jaune and Pyrrha pair up, standing with one another next to Weiss and Ruby.

Nora and Ren pairs up, Nora already eager to get started as she lifted Ren up, who looked at her in amusement.

Blake and Velvet were the last to pair up, Blake lifting Velvet up as she prepared her stance.

"Enter your stance" speaks Glynda Goodwitch, students lifting up their partners in response.

"Let's win this thing!" beams Yang as she slinged her arms over his neck.

"Nora might win, I can't catch up to her" smiles Kyle as he readied his footing.

"3...2...1...Go!" yells Glynda Goodwitch as the students leg it, Nora speeding ahead as Pyrrha and Kyle followed closely behind.

Pyrrha held onto Jaune with some help from her aura as they speeded down the track after Nora, the pair neck and neck with Kyle and Yang as they chased after Nora, who speeded on with ease.

"I'm gonna get you!" yells Kyle as he speeds up to his limit, managing to be straight behind Nora who smiled to them in joy.

"Ahahaa~ You made it!" smiles Nora before she turns her head back, "Can I go faster Ren?".

"Go ahead Nora" smiles Ren before Nora picks up to her limit, speeding ahead of Kyle and Yang who watched in amazement.

"Holy shit she can run" speaks Kyle as he adjusts his grip on Yang, tightening it as he speeds up a little further, managing to move ahead from Jaune and Pyrrha a little further. His foot began to ache as he reached half-way through the large track as they stomped through the ground quickly, Nora and Ren continuing on with ease. "Goddamn my foot hurts" complains Kyle as he maintains his pace ahead of Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Keep going!" beams Yang as she tightens her grip on his neck, Kyle managing to gain a little speed.

Nora and Ren speed through the finish line, shortly followed by Kyle and Yang, Pyrrha and Jaune arriving a little behind. "Good race" claps Glynda Goodwitch as the tired runners attempt to catch their breath, the other students arriving, equally tired.

"Nice job!" beams Ren as he places his hands across Nora's back, the girl saluting in a joking manner.

"Well, we still got second!" smiles Yang as she pulls Kyle in for a hug, the boy smiling as he tried to gather his breath.

"Well, good job Pyrrha" smiles Jaune as he hugs her, Pyrrha smiling as she returned the hug.

"Alright, have a good holiday, and have a nice day" smiles Glynda Goodwitch as she ushers the students out, cheering and chatter breaking from the students.

"I can't believe it's already one year gone" smiles Kyle as he brings Yang in, who in turn pressed her head onto his shoulder.

"It feels like it's been only a month" smiles Yang as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let's celebrate!" exclaims Nora as she throws her hands into the air.

"How about celebratory dinner?" asks Pyrrha, looking to the group.

"I say we head out somewhere fancy" smiles Kyle, "This is a special occasion".

"That means we'll have to get suits and dresses" speaks Yang as she turns to the group.

"Alright, we'll meet in the courtyard at 6 before we head out" smiles Jaune as the group splits.

"I guess I'll have to go get another suit... again" sighs Kyle as he begins to head for the lockers, desiring a change of clothing.

"Maybe we should just buy one and never have to rent it out again" speaks Ren as they walk into the locker room.

"Why didn't we just do that in the first place?" asks Jaune as he facepalms, quickly opening his locker and grabbing his clothing.

"I don't know" sighs Ren as he steps into one of the showers.

"We're idiots" smiles Kyle as he steps into another shower.

"We're awesome idiots!" boasts Jaune before he steps into the shower, the sound of water turning on as it splashes along the ground.

**6PM, The Courtyard**

"Well hey there beautiful" smiles Kyle in a joking manner as he entwines his left arm with Yang's right arm.

"Not bad yourself handsome" smiles Yang in turn as she leans in comfortably.

"Alright, shall we head out?" asks Kyle as he turns to the group.

"Yes we shall" replies Pyrrha as she entwines her arm with Jaune's, the group's arms entwined with their respective lover as they head for the parking lot. They receive a few admiring stares and glares from the students who sat about the academy, the group quickly seating themselves into the car as usual, Yang leaning back and pressing the top of her head against the base of Kyle's throat as he began to drive onto Beacon Cliff Road.

"So, where's the place?" asks Kyle as he drives down the road.

"It should be around the Remnant Inn, I'll point it out" replies Weiss as Kyle nods, driving on.

"Your dress is tickling my leg" chuckles Kyle as Yang's dress rubbed against his leg in a ticklish manner, Kyle chuckling.

"Really?" asks Yang before she brings out a sinister smile, rubbing her leg against his as he began to increase his chuckles.

"S-stop" blurts out a laughing Kyle as he attempted to drive down the road, his driving somewhat steady as he laughed.

"Nah~" replies Yang as she spreads her legs, her other leg beginning to rub Kyle's leg.

"Y-Yang" stutters Kyle as he lets out a childish giggle, losing himself to the tickling sensation on his leg as his leg attempts to free itself, however Yang's leg moving up to his whenever it moved away.

"Watch the road!" yells Weiss as Yang stops, Kyle turning straight to the road before turning back.

"I didn't crash, no need to yell" teases Kyle before he turns back, Yang smiling as she leaned back into him.

"We need music!" beams Ruby as she leans into the radio, beginning to alternate between stations, searching for a desirable station as Yang joins her in the search for a radio station.

"Welcome to!" starts the host.

"Vale Rock Radio!" reads out another voice.

"Good Afternoon! It's a great evening in Vale as the temperature is at a comfortable 19 degrees celsius! This is your host Lindsay Tuggey" speaks Lindsay onto the radio as Ruby and Yang lean back.

"And Good Evening mother fucker, this is Michael Jones of the motherfucking Achieve-Men!" yells Michael.

"This is Gavin Free and I'm teasing it into the station~" teases Gavin as he joins the duo, surprising the group as it was not normal for him to be on the radio.

"Gavin huh?" mumbles Kyle as he nods, continuing to drive down the road as the group listened to the radio closely.

"Gavin!" yells Michael as the sound of something impacting the table is audible.

"Ohhhh, I messed that up, I gobbed it all over the table" speaks Gavin followed by a clink, and the sound of a chair sliding along the ground audible.

"You had to spill your _Red Ox_ energy drink" sighs Lindsay.

"No matter!" beams Gavin as the music begins to fade in.

"This track is called _Allentown_ by the _Achieve-Men_!" beams Michael as the hosts fade out, the song kicking on.

"Well we're living here in Allentown~" sings Jaune in a whisper as the group smiles.

"And they're closing all the factories down~" sings along Pyrrha, the group smiling as they were about to sing along.

"Out in Bethlehem they're killing time, filling out forms... standing in line" joins in Ruby.

"Well our fathers fought the Faunus war" joins Blake.

"Spent their weekends on the Atlas shores" sings Ren.

"Met our mothers at the AKO, asked them to dance... danced with them slow~" joins Nora, Weiss remaining quiet, however smiling as she listened in.

"And we're living here in Allentown" smiles Yang.

"But the restlessness was handed down" starts Jaune.

"And It's getting very hard to stay.." sings Pyrrha on pitch.

"Well we're waiting here in Allentown" sings Ruby.

"For the Atlas that we never found... for the promises our teachers gave~ If we worked hard, if we behaved" joins in Kyle as he slows the car halts before the three-way.

"So the graduations hang on the wall~" sings Velvet, the group smiling as she joined in on their good mood.

"But they never really helped us at all" sings Blake.

"No, they never taught us what was real~ Iron or coke, Chromium steel~" sang Yang on pitch as she felt Kyle's left hand gently rub her left thigh.

"And we're waiting here in Allentown" sings Pyrrha.

"But they've taken all the coal from the ground" sings Jaune.

"And the Union people crawled away!" sang Nora happily.

"Who's doing the solo?" asks Kyle as the instrumental played.

"Come on Kyle!" smiles Yang, the group nodding as they look to him, Kyle letting out a sigh.

"Every child has a pretty good shot... To get at least as far as their old man got, and if something happened to them on the way to that place, they threw a Vale flag at our face~" sang Kyle on pitch, the group smiling as their heads moved along with the music.

"Well I'm living here in Allentown" starts Velvet.

"And it's hard to keep a good man down" smiles Ren.

"But I won't be getting up, todaay~" sang Jaune, managing to hold the note to the end of it's required time.

"And it's getting very hard, to stay~" sang Yang.

"And we're living here in Allentown" finishes Pyrrha, the group cheering to themselves as they rolled up to the parking lot.

"Here we are!" beams Kyle as he had noticed when Weiss had pointed out the restaurant, the doors unlocking as the group floods out, Kyle shutting the final door and locking the car, "May I?" as he brings out his left arm, Yang taking it into hers, the two entwined by the arms.

"Reservations?" asks the waiter, raising an eyebrow at who had came to dine.

"Yes, Weiss Schnee" replies Weiss, the waiter going through the list before he smiles, looking back up, "Ah Yes, welcome , please follow me to your table", the waiter leading the group in, some of the patrons looking to the group as they recognized Weiss and Kyle.

The group settles in, the gentlemen or dominant partner bringing out the seat as their partner seats in, the group settling in. "Alright, here's the menu, I'll be back to take your orders" speaks the waiter as he walks off, leaving the group alone.

"Nice atmosphere" admires Kyle as he looked about the somewhat dim room, the walls and the ceiling lights blending well to give an overall pleasant atmosphere.

"I know how to find a good place" boasts Weiss as she crosses her arms in victory.

"No kidding" speaks Jaune as he looks around, admiring the pleasant atmosphere.

"Whatcha getting Yang?" asks Kyle as he turns to her, Yang digging into the menu.

"Don't know yet" replies Yang as her head buried deeper into the menu.

"How about the rest of you?" asks Kyle as he turns back to the remainder of the group, receiving shrugs in return.

"Alrighty then" speaks Kyle as he digs into his menu, looking through the fancy dishes as he thought of the one with the best taste that he would enjoy.

Suddenly a tap on his shoulder grabs his attention as he looks behind his shoulder, finding who he didn't think he'd find. "Guys?" asks Kyle as he raises an eyebrow, the group popping up from the menu.

"Fancy seeing you here" smiles Ted as Sage, Glen, Evan, Isaac and Grif stood behind him, all of them having a female companion with them.

"I should be saying that" replies Kyle as he turns back to the table, mouthing out, "Shall they join us?".

"Sure" mouths out Pyrrha as Kyle nods, turning back, "Care to join us?".

"Don't mind if we do" smiles Grif as he settles into the empty seats that surrounded the massive row of tables, the table now completely filled.

"What are you all doing here?" asks Kyle as he adjusts his position in his seat.

"Eh, strolling through town and saw you idiots in here" replies Ted as he brings his hand atop of his female companion.

"How about the others?" asks Kyle, "Like Jose and the others".

"Oh, they're getting shitfaced in the bar downtown, the shit hole Drander's" replies Ted.

"I see" replies Kyle as he nods before the waiter returns, raising an eyebrow at the new patrons.

"Get them a menu please" asks Kyle politely, the waiter nodding as he walks off.

"Well, they're awfully quiet" speaks Isaac as he motions to the silent group.

"Speak up, no need to be shy, they're all from the hockey team" speaks Kyle as he looked through the drinks.

"Ohh, that makes sense" speaks Ruby as she nodded to herself.

"Well, what's it like to be a real hunter now?" asks Yang as she looks to Sage, Isaac, Brandon, and Grif.

"Feels the same" replies Sage, shrugging.

"I get shitfaced more now" speaks Brandon.

"Fighting's hard, I like sleeping" replies Grif as he leans back carelessly, his carefree attitude shown.

"Hunter? Pssh, until I get an assignment" replies Isaac as he leans back, his female companion leanig in and clasping onto him.

The waiter settles the menu into the new patrons' laps, quickly bringing out his notepad as he turns to the main group, "Ready to order?".

The group quickly settles their orders, the waiter nodding before he walks off, the stack of menus in hand as he left the group once more.

"Did the VPD ever get that stupid fuck who kidnapped you?" asks Ted as he leans in, Kyle grimacing upon being reminded of the incident.

"I...I don't know" replies Kyle as he suddenly jerks his head through the room, however not seeing the boy as he relaxes, "I'm just fucking with you, I heard that he fleed to Atlas".

"Aren't you worried that he might... I don't know, return?" asks Weiss as she leans in, a frown on her face.

"Nope, if the rest of the year has treated me fine, then what's the point of being paranoid?" asks Kyle, receiving a nod from Weiss.

Yang was visibly grim as she was reminded of the boy who had attempted to end her love life with the boy next to her, however the boy's hand grabbing her's gently reassures her as he smiled at her. "Don't worry" smiles Kyle softly as Yang nods, visibly brightening as she sits up straight.

"I say fuck him" speaks Ruby with a frown as she leans back, showing her hatred of Lance.

"Fuck him in the metaphorical sense" adds in Weiss with a frown, the group chuckling for her response.

"He can go die in a hole" frowns Yang as she clasps onto Kyle's left arm, who smiled as he leaned in closer.

"Edgar is the one in the hole" jokes Grif, Kyle and Ted chuckling as they understood the joke.

"Who's Edgar?" asks Pyrrha as she looks to Kyle.

"Some dumb fuck me, Grif and Ted used to know" replies Kyle as he stiffled his chuckle, "I still can't believe you put him in a grave for a night".

"He shitted his pants" chuckles Grif, Kyle shaking his head as he chuckled, some of the nearby patrons still looking at the group.

Suddenly another poke on his shoulder causes him to turn his head, to meet the surprised gaze of a family, "Oh um, are you Kyle Wasser?" asks the woman as she leans back.

"The one and only" replies Kyle as he turns slightly to help look more polite, "May I help you?".

"Woah! It's him!" beams the younger girl as she moved forward, examining Kyle closely as the other younger girl moved beside her sister, examining Kyle.

"I don't know, maybe it's someone who looks like him" replies her sister as she rubbed her chin, leaning upwards closer to Kyle's face.

"Maybe, or your talking to the real one" smiles Yang as she peers over.

Suddenly the taller blonde girl prods Kyle's face, poking his left cheek as he chuckles, "Be nice" speaks her mother.

"Is he the real one Dad?" asks the other girl as she turns to her father.

"Looks like him" replies her father.

"So..." trails Kyle before he turns to Sage, "I take it you all have seen the hockey game where we won the Atlas Giants?" asks Kyle as he turns back, receiving eager nods from the family.

"Oh hoh! That body check on the captain was horrendous! You slammed him through the glass like he did to you!" smiled the man, clearly enjoyed the match.

"That fight between you and him was pretty awesome!" beams the smaller girl, Kyle smiling as he looked to her.

"We were wondering if we could get a picture!" smiles her mother as she brought out a camera.

"There's no harm in doing so, so sure" smiles Kyle as he carefully moves off the table, crouching down to match the smaller girls' heights as he placed his arms on theirs' pulling them in for the picture as they smiled for the camera.

The camera flash goes off as he breaks from the two girls, the family giving a brief thanks before they walk to another table, chatting amongst themselves as Kyle settles back into his seat, bringing his chair in as Yang almost immediately took his hand into her's. The team of waiters walk in as they quickly settle the drinks and food onto their respective patron, quickly walking away as the group began to bite into their awaiting food. "This is great!" beams Ruby before she bites down onto her food, enjoying the savory taste.

"Lemme get some" smiles Yang as she stabs her fork onto Kyle's plate, snatching away his beef as she bites into it, nodding her head in approval.

"Then I get some in turn" smiles Kyle as he stabs into her pork, biting onto it, enjoying the taste as he leaned back.

"Thief" smiles Yang as she sticks her tongue out at him.

"You were the first thief miss" smiled Kyle in turn as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"No I wasn't" teases Yang before she bites onto a piece of her food, chewing on it gently as the group chatted with their partners while they ate.

"Your brussel sprouts are mine" smirks Kyle as he brings his fork in, however Yang parrying his fork with her's.

"Only if I feed you" smiles Yang as she stabs into a brussel sprout, bringing the fork to Kyle.

"Same policy goes to you then" replies Kyle before he bites onto the brussel sprouts, Yang pulling back and continuing her food as he continued his. Yang snuck her fork forward, Kyle parrying it seconds before she was going to stab the beef, Yang puffing her cheeks as he smiles, stabbing the piece of beef and bringing it to her, Yang biting down on it, however keeping the fork in her mouth as he tried to pull it out. "Yang, your holding the fork" smiles Kyle as he tugs once more, Yang still biting on it.

She pulls back as some saliva was kept on the fork, "There" teases Yang as she spits out her tongue.

"I don't care if it's there" replies Kyle as he stabs into a brussel sprout, bringing it to his mouth and taking in the sprout and the saliva, the combination giving a strange, yet enjoyable experience as the two blended.

His phone vibrates in his pocket as he settles his fork down, grabbing his phone as the screen readed "**YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE**", Kyle tapping it open.

"_Come down to the bar, we be getting drunk! - Jose_" readed the message, Kyle smiling as he sends back a reply.

"_Can't, already in a dinner with the other's, thanks for the invitation, I'll have to get you all a round soon ;) - Kyle_" readed his response before he places his phone away, continuing onto his food.

"Who was that?" asks Yang as she leans back, wiping her mouth with a napkin as she had finished her magnificient dinner.

"Jose, he wanted me to go by the bar" replies Kyle as he turns to his watch.

"Then why don't we?" asks Yang with a coy smile.

"You just want to get shit faced don't you?" asks Kyle with a smile and a sigh.

"No~~ I just wanted a beer" replies Yang with a childish giggle, Kyle smiling as he rubbed her hand.

"Alright, I'll notify him" replies Kyle as he brings out his phone once more.

"_Change of Plans, I'll be coming by with my girl, I'll get y'all a round when I swing by_" readed his message, Kyle quickly setting away his phone.

"Weiss, can we go around Vale?" asks Ruby.

"Sure, but where do you want to go?" asks Weiss as she pats her mouth gently with the napkin.

"The mall!" replies Ruby eagerly as Weiss smiles.

"Do you mind if we accompany you?" asks Pyrrha, motioning ot the entire group.

"Sure" replies Weiss, "We can just walk there".

"Oh um, sorry but me and Yang will not be going along, we'll be heading to a bar" speaks Kyle, the group sighing as they nod.

"Check please" asks Yang as the waiter quickly leaves to retrieve the bill.

The bill settles before Kyle as he widens his eyes, "**1,294 Lien**" readed at the bottom of the bill, Kyle bringing out his card and handing it to the waiter, who quickly scans it and returns it to Kyle.

"Alright, we'll see you later!" beams Yang as she hops up, entwining her hand with Kyle's as they leave the group, stepping into the car and beginning to head to the bar a few blocks away.

"Right, you can get as drunk as you want" smiles Kyle as he feels Yang shift in his arms, "Just make sure to keep the dress on".

"Fine fine~" smiles Yang as the car pulls up before the small bar, the sign above reading "_Dranders_" the sound of loud chatter and yelling laminating from inside. Yang was about to step out until Kyle grabs her arm, "No flirting, trust me, these guys will chew you up faster than I can eat you out" replies Kyle, Yang giggling at his remark as she nods, the duo stepping out of the car.

They walk into the noisy bar as men in business suits sat at tables getting shitfaced, the bottles of whiskey and scotch on the tables signaling to their stupor as the eyes turn to them, the two returning back stares. "Is that?" starts a business man as he sits up, pointing to Kyle as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hey Bill, hit me up with a round of whiskey, on me" smiles Kyle, the patrons suddenly cheering as the large fat bartender smiles, eagerly pouring in the drinks as he sets them onto the table. Kyle hands the bartender a 300 lien bill as he continued to pour out drinks, Kyle and Yang snatching away two shot glasses before they down them in quickly, settling them onto the table. "Where's your friends?" asks Yang before the sound of a bottle breaking bursts through the bar.

"I hear them" smiles Kyle as the piano man behind him began to start playing _Piano Man_ by _Adam Joel_.

The duo walk to the corner of the bar, where remnants of a beer bottle laid across the ground, drunk kids sitting about, already buzzed as they turned to the duo. "Hey, if it isn't Kyle~" stumbles the drunk kid as he pointed to Kyle, the group cheering drunkingly as Kyle shook his head.

"Already drunk?" asks Kyle.

"Nah, just fucking with you" replies Jose as he straightens out, raising an eyebrow at Yang, "Ooh la lah, who is this?".

"You know who she is" smiled Kyle as he brought Yang in for an embrace.

"Damn it, I was hoping she was available" jokes Jose as he sits down, motioning to the empty seats.

The two passionate lovers quickly settle in, Jose popping a beer open as he slides it to the both of them, the two sending their heads back as they shotgunned in a large gulp, settling the glass bottle onto the table once more. "Well what have you two been up to?" asks Jose, looking to the two of them.

"Not much lately, but you've heard about earlier on in the year" frowns Kyle as he leans back, suddenly one of the seemingly drunk girls settles into the chair, "Funny seeing you here Emerany".

"Hey~~" drunkingly speaks Emerany as she snatches Jose's beer, taking in the fluid quickly before settling it onto the table.

"You mean about the two day thing?" asks Jose, frowning.

"Yeah, that" replies Kyle as he too, went silent.

"Your lucky Kyle's a tough bastard" smiles Emerany in a drunken manner as she prods Yang's shoulder.

"How do you know?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow with a curious smile.

"I would know because I've known him for a loooooong time" drunken Emerany replied.

"Tough bastard though?" asks Yang.

"He's been through plenty of shit that he doesn't talk about" replies Emerany, "But I know~".

"Oh no, here comes the facts" jokes Kyle.

"He's had sex with me before" smiles Emerany as she leaned forward drunkingly.

"No I didn't, that was Ted who banged you, I recorded it for him to blackmail you" smiled Kyle as he brought out his phone, suddenly playing the video that was hidden deep inside the memory.

"Aw dude" frowns Jose as he swats the phone, "I don't want to see that".

"Now what other accusations do you have Emerany?" asks Kyle as he was ready.

"I've seen your dick" replies Emerany as she points to him.

"That's true" teases Jose.

"That's only because you got a royal flush" frowns Kyle as he leans back.

"Strip poker motherfucker" smiles Jose as he leans in.

"Kyle, you've lost to your friend here?" asks Yang as she turned to him.

"Only once" frowns Kyle.

"Why, is he good?" asks Jose.

"Good is an understatement, he's gotten everyone he's played with naked" replies Yang, "He's seen countless boobs and ass", Yang hugging his arm with a coy smile.

"Yours is still the greatest" smiles Kyle as he rubbed her head gently.

"Maybe I'll have to play a round of strip poker with you guys then" teases Jose.

"Nah" replies Yang as she sticks out her tongue, "Only he and some others get to see me in my underwear, and even fewer with me without any clothes, and only him to see me naked, and touch me" teases Yang.

"He's picked out a real jewel" sighs Jose.

"I picked out a diamond Jose, she's great" replies Kyle as he pulled Yang in, hugging her waist as she leaned into him, taking a sip of her beer.

"Well aren't you lucky" smiles Jose, "The girls at our school is nothing compared to Beacon".

"Learn fighting" teases Yang, Kyle chuckling as he listened to her tease.

"No wonders why you love her" sighs Jose, "She's a tease".

"I am, even during our sexual moments" coyly smiles Yang.

"I hate you" frowns Kyle before he breaks into a hearty smile, "I love you".

"You couldn't bring yourself to hate me" smiles Yang as she lunged up to him, her lips passionately pressing with his as the two kissed.

"So cute" mumbles drunk Emerany as she watched the two press the kiss, soon Yang leaning back as the two smiled.

"Alright, stop it you two, your making me jealous" pouts Jose as he turns to Emerany, "Drunken bitch".

"Excuse me~~?" asks Emerany as she prods his chest.

"What do you want Emerany?" asks Jose.

"Did you just call me a bitch~?" asks the drunk girl, poking Jose's chest.

"No" lies Jose, Emerany nodding as she leaned back drunkingly.

"I thought so~" speaks the drunken girl, the duo across the table chuckling.

"Classic Jose everybody" smiles Kyle as he takes a sip of his beer, half of the drink gone.

"Not everybody's here ya know" speaks Jose as he looks to Kyle.

"Where are they then?" asks Kyle as he shook his beer bottle, waving it through the air a little.

"Beats me, they said they'll be here in an hour or so" replies Jose, sipping in some more beer.

"That's fine, we have plenty of time" sighs Kyle as he leans back, adjusting the coat he wore.

"What's with the fancy clothing anyways?" asks Jose.

"We were having some fancy dinner with the others" replies Kyle as raised his beer bottle.

"How come I didn't get invited?" asks Jose in a joking manner.

"Because the daughter of the Schnee company was the one who reserved a table" responds Kyle, Jose opening his eyes in disbelief.

"Bullshit, no way" speaks Jose, leaning back.

"Oh yes way" replies Kyle, turning to Yang.

"She's dating my sister!" beams Yang.

"Wait, so the little black and red girl is your sister?" asks Jose, raising an eyebrow at Yang.

"Yup!" beams Yang as she takes another sip of her beer, however noticing Jose's eyes lowering to her chest, "Eyes up here".

"She caught you" teases Kyle as he smiled playfully, bringing his left arm around her back as she sticked her tongue out in victory.

"I can't even look at them" sighs Jose before he turns to drunken Emerany, "Dumbass".

"Well... now what?"

**The Mall, Half an Hour later**

"Weiss, can we buy cookies?" asks Ruby as they walked through the mall, walking through the supermarket area.

"I suppose we can" sighs Weiss as they turn for the foods section.

"Hey look! Pumpkin Pete's!" points out Jaune as he pointed to the cereal boxes stacked along the shelves, a lot missing.

"Pyrrha's not on them anymore" sighs Pyrrha in a joking manner.

"Cookies!" beams Ruby as she hopped at the rows of cookie boxes that were neatly arranged, browsing through the brands.

"Ruby, try not to buy more than three boxes" sighs Weiss before she turns to the selection of chocolates.

"I want tons of candy!" beams Nora as she stared at the massive aisle of candies, smiling like a child.

"Here comes Diabetes"

**The Bar**

"Hey!" smiles Jose as he turned to the group of teens moving to them.

"Is that who I think it is?" asks a female of the group as she raises an eyebrow at Kyle.

"Oh yeah" replies Jose as he nods.

"Hello" stoicly speaks Kyle, Yang playing along with a stoic expression.

"What?" asks a boy of the group as he settles beside Jose, Kyle and Yang stoic faced.

"Hello Drake" stoicly speaks Kyle, his face blank in a scary manner as the group turned to one another.

"Jose, who is this?" asks Drake as he points his thumb to Kyle.

"It's Kyle" responds Jose, turning to Kyle.

"No it isn't" speaks the girl from the group.

"It is" replies Kyle, his face locked into the silent blank expression, "Hello Lilly".

"Okay it isn't him is it?" asks Lilly as she frowns, turning to Jose.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you, It's me" speaks Kyle as he smiles.

"Thank god"smiles a boy from the new group as he eyeballs Yang, "And who's this lovely lady?".

"Taken" replies Yang as the boy sighs, sitting down next to Kyle.

"So, how's the love life Brian?" asks Kyle with a smug, already knowing the answer.

"You suck dude" sighs Brian, Jose passing him a beer.

"He does actually" speaks Yang, Kyle peeking to her with one eye, in an obviously amused smile.

"What? He sucks?" asks Brian, popping his beer open.

"By that she means by oral" replies Kyle as he took a swig.

"You give her oral?" asks Brian, "But I thought she's taken".

"Taken by me Brian" explains Kyle as he settles his beer onto the table, "Yes, I give her oral".

"Damn dude..." mumbles Brian as he eyeballs Yang.

"He swallows" blurts out Yang as she shotguns in her remaining beer, Brian and Jose turning to each other.

"Dude, I didn't know you were into that stuff" remarks Jose as he tilts his head to Kyle.

"She's great" replies Kyle, "Tastes great, acts great, is great", his compliment causing Yang to smile as she clasped onto his arm.

"How did you two meet anyways?" asks Jose.

"Well, it all started with..."

**Earlier in the Year, the Cafeteria**

He simply nods as Professor Ozpin walks off, leaving him be as he received eyes from students of the academy, Kyle looking back. Suddenly a hand pokes his shoulder as he turns around, meeting the stunning lilac eyes for the very first time as she raises the knife to his chest, prodding him with it. "Who are you?" asks the beautiful blonde, those exact words being the very first thing the duo had ever heard from each other.

"Stick that knife somewhere else" retaliates Kyle as he points to the table, Yang staring him down briefly before she settles the knife onto the table, Weiss and Ruby watching from the cafeteria entrance.

"That still doesn't answer my question" frowns Yang, crossing her arms across her chest.

"How about you introduce yourself first, I feel like knowing who will stab me if I don't comply" smirks Kyle, Yang frowning and hesitating.

It was the very first time the two broke off from one another's eyes and taking in each other's appearances, however the moment ending when Yang speaks up, "Fair enough, the name's Yang" speaks Yang.

"The Name's Kyle" replies Kyle in turn. That was when the day unfolded on, the two becoming friends, and shockingly over the period of several days getting closer and closer, until the day of the confession.

**Back to the Present**

"Well, that's an anti-climatic meeting" speaks Jose as he leans back.

"It was when this gorgeous lady met me" smiles Kyle as he leans his face before her, Yang smiling as she leaned in.

"And it was when I met the boy who passed my father" smiles Yang as she presses her lips with him, the two kissing passionately as Jose and Brian looked at one another.

"How come he gets girls and we don't?" asks Brian as he seemed upset.

"I don't know" replies Jose.

"Take notes you two" teases Riley as she sits down beside Yang.

"Hey, don't tease us!" frowns Brian, crossing his arms.

The duo finally breaks as a lone strand of saliva trailed their mouths, Kyle swiping away the strand as he leans back into his seat, finishing the last of his beer, "Well, this isn't as fun as I thought it'd be" remarks Kyle as he settles the bottle of beer onto the table.

"That's because the real fun hasn't started yet" smirks Riley as she leans back.

"What do you mean?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"We haven't even gotten around to Karaoke" smirks Jose.

"You guys still do that?" asks Kyle, turning to Yang.

"Well, yeah, why?" asks Brian.

"Oh it's nothing" replies Kyle as he turns back to them.

"Shall we head out and leave these drunk fucks?" asks Riley, standing up.

"Yes we shall" replies Jose as he stands up, Kyle, Yang and Brian standing up, Emerany stumbling onto her feet.

"Where's the place anyways?" asks Brian.

"Oh it's a walk away" sighs Jose as he rubs his head.

"I brought my ride" budges Kyle, the group smiling as they nod to one another.

"Then you'll be driving us there".

"Dibs for the front!" yells Emerany as she stumbles forward.

"I don't even have to dib" smirks Yang as she stands proudly.

"How come?" asks Emerany.

"She sits in my lap" replies Kyle as he began to walk out, "Come on".

**The Mall**

They place the massive pile of cookies, chocolates, candy, marshmallows, potato chips, and saltine crackers onto the register, the clerk raising his eyebrow as he slowly began to check out each item.

"We might've went overload about these things" speaks Ruby as she rubs her arms, watching the clerk going through the massive pile.

"Why did we buy saltine crackers?" asks Weiss.

"Uhh, I'm into that stuff" speaks Jaune with a blush.

"Who bought marshmallows?" asks Nora as she peers about the group.

"That would be me" speaks Pyrrha.

"Potato chips?" asks Ruby.

"Me" speaks Ren.

"We don't need to ask about candy, cookies or chocolate" speaks Ruby as she turns back, the clerk checking the final box of cookie.

"738 Lien" Speaks the clerk, Weiss handing him her card as he scans it quickly before handing it back to her, "Thank you for shopping, please come again".

The group quickly divide the pile equally and began to carry them out, until Jaune brings up a good question, "How are we supposed to get back?".

"Alright hold on a moment, I have to call the chauffeur" sighs Weiss.

**The Karaoke Bar**

"This is it?" asks Kyle as he pulls up in the parking lot, unlocking the doors.

"Yup, this is the place, my buddy Raymond can hook us up" speaks Jose as they step out of the car.

"Alright, lead the way" sighs Brian as Jose leads the group in, the man behind the desk sitting up straight upon their entry.

"Ah! Jose!" smiles the man as he sees Jose walk in.

"Hey, Raymond I want you to hook us up with a room" smiles Jose.

"Perfect! I have a room that you will absolutely love!" smiles Raymond as he stands up, beckoning the group after him.

"Not bad of a place" remarks Yang as they walk into the hall, passing a few doors where the mumbles of singing can be heard from inside, most of the singers being completely off-pitch or messing up the lyrics.

"Here you go!" smiles Raymond as he stops at the final door, "_Premium_" readed on the door as Jose steps in.

"Holy shit!" beams Jose as he looked to the beautiful room, the velvet couch in the back of the room, the large television up the front, the karaoke equipment placed neatly on the table before the couch. The black walls decorated with posters of the many bands that existed in Remnant, from _The Achieve-Men,_to _Adam Joel_.

"I know! This room is for the premiums!" beams Raymond as the group steps in.

"Goddamn, thanks for hooking me up Raymond" smiles Jose as he fist-pounds Raymond's fist.

"Anytime Jose" smiles Raymond as he shuts the door, leaving the group.

"Jose your up first" smiles Kyle as he hops onto the couch, Yang, Brian, Emerany and Riley joining him as Yang hugged his chest, her head resting at the base of his neck.

"Great, let's see what we have here..." trails Jose as he began to browse through the massive list of songs.

"Thirsty Yang?" asks Kyle as he looks to her.

"A little" responds Yang as she brings her head back, hovering it next to Kyle's face.

"Aight, I'll grab you some water" speaks Kyle as he stands up, heading for the mini-fridge hidden away in the corner.

"Here we go!" smiles Riley as she kicks her foot up to the table, ignoring the fact that she wasn't wearing shorts underneath her skirt as Kyle was crouched before her, looking through the mini-fridge.

"Aight, I'm about to sing, _Nightmare _by _Security_" announces Jose, Kyle shutting the mini-fridge as he turned to Yang, tossing her the bottle before his eyes settles up Riley's skirt.

"Riley, you do realize I'm right here" speaks Kyle as his eyes move up to hers.

"Who gives a fuck?" asks Riley as she throws out her hands, "Pass me one".

"Catch" speaks Kyle as he tosses her a bottle, Riley popping it open and taking a sip.

"Enjoying the view Kyle?" teases Yang as he stood up.

"Not as beautiful as yours" jokes Kyle as he settles with Yang, the blonde hugging him as they watched Jose prepare himself.

The beat plays on, soon Jose starting his mumbling/singing as the music played along.

"Lame! Should've picked a song with real singing!" remarks Brian, receiving a middle finger from Jose.

The strange instrumental kicks in, giving a strange yet enjoyable tone to the song as it played, Jose quiet for the instrumental.

"God this blows" sighs Riley as she thumbs down Jose, who was mumbling the short and quiet lyrics of the song. Soon the song finaly ends, Jose stepping back and taking Riley's seat on the couch, Riley stepping forward.

"Let's see what this baby's got" smiles Riley as she starts to browse through the massive gallery.

"Do Clarity!" speaks Kyle, Riley nodding to the idea as she selects out the song, "_Clarity – Dedd_".

The brief techno intro plays as the lyrics were soon to follow onscreen, "I dive into frozen waves, where the past comes back to life" sings Riley, mostly on pitch.

"Fight fear for the selfish pain, and it was worth it every time" continues Riley, the group nodding as it encouraged her to continue on.

"Hold still right before we crash, cause we both know how this ends" sings Riley as she shuts her eyes, waiting for the more intense part of the song.

"Our clock ticks until it breaks your glass and I drown in you again"

The song began to increase in intensity slowly, "Cause you are, the piece of me~! That I wish, I didn't need~!"

The song was nearing the chorus, "Chasing Relentlessly! Still fight and I don't know why!" sings Riley, the song hitting the chorus.

"If our love~~ is tragedy, why are you my remedy?" sings Riley, opening her eyes as it was the chorus.

"If our loves insanity, why are you my clarity?!" sings Riley, the main chorus instrumental kicking in. Riley standing back as she awaited for the instrumental chorus to end, readying herself for the next verse.

The two hard beats signal her start, "If our love~ Is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our loves, insanity why are you my clarity?" sings Riley passionately along with the song as the group listened to her.

The instrumental/techno breakdown stops as the music returns to it's state near the beginning, "Walk on through the red parade, and refuse to make amends".

"WOO~ Riley!" beams Brian as he claps.

"It cuts deep through our ground, and makes us forget all common sense" sings Riley, smiling as she heard Brian's cheer.

"Don't speak as I try to leave, cause we both know what we'll choose".

"If you pull, then I'll push too deep, and I'll fall right back to you" sings Riley, Brian leaning back as he smiled.

"Cause you are, the piece of me~ I wish, I didn't need! Chasing relentlessly~ Still fight and I don't know why!" sings Riley, the techno breakdown readying to happen.

"If our love~ Is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our loves, insanity why are you my clarity?".

The final breakdown began to build up with the beat as it fastened, Riley knowing her parts. As the breakdown happens, she begins to repeat, "Why are you my remedy?" through the breakdown, "Why are you my clarity?".

She began to repeat the final lines of the verse as the song's beat fastens until it stops entirely, the song ending as she stepped back, the group clapping behind her.

"Take notes Jose" smirks Brian as he pops up, running forward as Riley sat back down.

"I got this" smirks Brian as he picks out, "_Lady – Mojo_".

"Hey, isn't that song just repeating 'Lady' through the song?" asks Yang as she leans up.

"Better than Jose!" smirks Brian as the song started, Kyle rubbing Yang's back gently as she took a sip of water.

"How you holding up?" asks Kyle as he looked to her, Yang bringing the bottle back onto the table. 

"I'm fine" smiles Yang as she moves back onto his chest once more, resting her head to his neck as Brian continued to repeat the words "Lady, hear me tonight, cause my feeling, is just so right. As we dance, by the moonlight, can't you see? Your my delight. Lady, I just feel like, I won't get you, out of my mind, I feel love, for the first time, and I know that it's true, I can tell by the look in your eyes".

"I guess I'm up next?" asks Kyle as he turns to Riley, Emerany and Jose.

"Yeah" replies Jose, "Emerany's too drunk to sing".

"And he was alright~" sings Emerany drunkingly before she leans into Jose, exhausted and drunk.

The song continued the catchy beat as Brian repeated the lyrics carelessly, completely off key as he sang on, the group frowning as he finishes, being cocky and bowing to them, "Thank you, Thank you, I know I sang excellently".

"You suck ass" smiles drunk Emerany, the group chuckling as Kyle steps up, beginning to browse through the songs.

He picks out the song that he didn't expect to see, "_Boys 'Round Here – Achieve-Men_".

"Oh damn, I didn't know they had that" speaks Riley as she saw the title pop onto the television.

"Oh yea" smiles Kyle as the song began, the usual repeat of redneck starting as he readied.

The guitar strummed on to make the beat as the song played on, soon the other guitar kicking in.

"Well the boys round here don't listen to the Beatles, Run ole bocephus through a jukebox needle at the honky tonk, where their boots stomp, all night; what?" sings Kyle as the feminine voice in the background replies, "That's right!".

"Yea~ And what they call work, is digging in the dirt. Gotta get it in the ground 'fore the rain comes down to get paid, to get the girl, in your four wheel drive" sings Kyle, "Country boy can survive" singing lightly in the background, Kyle being completely on pitch as the group nodded as he sang.

"Yea! The boys round here! Drinking Ice cold beer! Talking 'bout girls, talking 'bout trucks, running them red dirt roads out, kicking up dust. Yea! The boy's round here, sending up a prayer to the man upstairs! Backwoods legit, don't take no lip, chew tobacco, chew tobacco, chew tobacco, spit" sings Kyle during the chorus, the instruments kicking up as he sang.

"Well the boys round here, they're keepin it country, ain't a damn one know how to do the dougie?" sings Kyle before the feminine voice adds in, "You don't do the dougie?".

"Nah I ain't a Kentucky but the girls round here, yup, they still love me. Yea the girls round here, they all deserve a whistle" smiles Kyle as he turns around.

"Shaking that sugar, sweet as Dixie crystals, they like that y'all and southern drawl and just can't help it cause they keep on falling for the boy's round here!" sings Kyle as he repeats the chorus, Yang stepping up and grabbing the other microphone as he would need a partner for the next verse.

"Let me hear you say" sings Kyle before Yang steps in.

"Oo~ Let's ride, through the country side. Ooo~ let's ride, down to the river side" sings Yang, completely on pitch before Kyle pulls her in with a smile.

"Hey now girl, hop inside, me and you about to take a little ride to the river~~, let's ride" sings Kyle before he takes a brief breather, "Lay a blanket, on the ground, kissing and the crickets are the only sound" smiles Kyle as he looked to her.

"We out of town" budges in Yang, stealing his part.

"Have you ever got down with a?" starts Kyle before the song takes over with the repeat of redneck.

"And do you wanna get down with a?" sings Kyle once more as the song budges in like usual.

Kyle repeats the chorus once more before the song ends, Kyle and Yang sharing a brief kiss before breaking, hopping back onto the couch.

**2 Hours Later, Midnight**

"Aight fellas, I think we'll head back now, she's drunk and I need to drive" sighs Kyle as he helps Yang onto her feet, the girl swaying lightly.

"Aww, we'll see you around Kyle" waves Jose as they leave, Kyle walking past Raymond who paid no heed as Kyle stepped out in the parking lot, gently placing himself in the car before bringing Yang into his lap, shutting the door and starting the engine.

"Thanks for tonight" groans Yang from his chest as she shifted, soon reaching a comfortable position as she shuts her eyes, Kyle driving on.

"Your welcome, and one thing, you'll have to drink some water or your getting a nasty hangover" speaks Kyle, Yang giving a weak nod as she stuck her head into his throat, easily falling asleep as her dress had splotches of spilled beer on it, Kyle having a few splotches of beer on his sleeves. They definitely enjoyed their night, unaware of the mess they were going to walk into.

**1AM, Beacon Academy**

He lays Yang onto the bed, the gorgeous lady still asleep as he stepped back, opening the door and walking into the empty hall, however stopping before JNPR's dorm and leaning onto the door, "Damn it Pyrrha" mumbles from inside, Kyle chuckling as he pulls the handle, the door opening and Kyle raising an eyebrow.

"Did I interrupt an orgy?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow as inside laid JNPR and most of team RWBY, all of them naked save for Pyrrha, who still wore her undergarments.

"No, we played strip poker" replies Pyrrha as she settles her cards down onto the table, however raising an eyebrow at Kyle's messy shirt, "What happened to you?".

"Uhhh, at some point beer got spilled" replies Kyle as he steps in, trying not to stare at any single individual who continued to blush like a rose.

"Wh-why did you leave the do-door unlocked?" stuttered Velvet as she blushed wildly.

"I guess I forgot" shrugs Pyrrha.

"No need to be nervous around me" speaks Kyle as he turns his head, raising an eyebrow at the trashcan, "Why is there so many cookie boxes, chocolates, candies, potato chips, marshmallows and saltine crackers?".

"Uhh" blurts out Jaune, rubbing his neck nervously, "Long story".

"Right..." nods Kyle as he steals a glance at Blake and Velvet's body, smirking all the while.

"Stop looking" blushes Blake as she frowns.

"Not my fault you guys lost to Pyrrha and I walked in" smirks Kyle as he crosses his arms, turning to the group, "But now that I'm here..."

"Everyone, put your clothes back on, we're playing another round"

**One Game of Strip Poker Later**

"I win" remarks Kyle as he drops his cards onto the table, the group groaning as the ladies pull away their panties, and Jaune and Ren removing their boxers.

"I thought Pyrrha was good" remarks Blake as she was naked, bringing her arm across her chest as she frowned.

"He's bullshit, rage inflicting good" speaks Pyrrha, carelessly regathering the cards.

"Yea I am" yawns Kyle as he stands up, only his business shirt gone as he held it in his arms, "I'm going to sleep, Night".

"Alright, Night" speaks Pyrrha as she waves goodbye, Kyle shutting the door behind him as it automatically locks.

He sneaks back into his dorm room, Yang still asleep, however changed position as she crawled up in a fetal position on the bed, clearly comfortable and tired as she slept. He crawls onto the bed gently, Yang remaining asleep as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her in as her fetal position breaks into a more comfortable position as his warmth comforted her sleeping mind, a larger smile moving onto Yang's face as Kyle began to fall asleep, his head on her neck.

**The Following Morning, First Day of the Break**

The alarm clock doesn't go off as Yang awakened, her body used to awakening early in the morning for school, however the warmth behind her holding her close as she shuts her eyes, however unable to sleep as she rested on the bed, still tired from last night, and a small headache in her head from a not-so nasty hangover. She felt his breathing pattern change as the small pressure on her neck disappears, the bed sheets rustling as she turned her head, Kyle sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he looked about the room, "No hangover?" asks Kyle, turning to Yang.

"Nothing bad, just a small headache" replies Yang as Kyle stands off the bed, walking to the table and searching for something.

"Some water will help, catch" smiles Kyle as he tosses the bottle of water to her, Yang immediately popping it open and taking a nice gulp of the fluid, quickly resealing the bottle and placing the bottle onto the bed, Yang ignoring the fact she was still in her yellow dress.

"Thanks" smiles Yang as she moves back onto the bed, Kyle settling onto it as he embraced her.

"You look beautiful in this dress, you should keep wearing it" jokes Kyle, knowing she preferred her usual clothing.

"Nah, I prefer my usual stuff" replies Yang with the spit of her tongue, Kyle smiling as he pressed his lips with her. .

"Let's go check on the others, they're in JNPR's room" smiles Kyle as he leans back, standing up and heading for the door, Yang following. They walk down one door and stop before JNPR's room, Kyle knocking on the door and hearing a stiffled scream come from inside, followed by a naked Pyrrha opening the door, Kyle and Yang stepping in as they quickly shut the door behind them. "What... happened?" asks Yang as she looked to the naked students lying around the room, the usual couple pressed with one another on the beds.

"I don't know" truthfully speaks Pyrrha as she rubbed her eyes, unaware of why everybody was naked inside the room, as last night's activity was a blur.

"I know we played a round of strip poker, but that doesn't explain why you guys look like you had sex" frowns Kyle as he prods a naked and sleeping Ruby, the girl shooting up awake in response, turning to everybody in the room in surprise.

"What happened!" squeals Ruby in surprise, shocked about waking up naked with everyone else.

"That's what we're trying to find out" speaks Pyrrha as she rubbed her head.

"Jesus, a condom?" asks Yang as she bends over, picking up the wrapper and lifting it up.

"Oh boy, someone got busy" smirks Kyle, ready to tease the group to death about the situation.

"That isn't mine though" trails Pyrrha, "I don't think Jaune did it".

"It's Nora and Ren" speaks Kyle as he was staring at the two naked and sleeping figures on the bed, their pelvis on par with one another as Ren remained inside of Nora.

"Oh my god, teasing material!" smiles Yang as she brings out her tablet, beginning to take pictures of the duo.

"Holy shit..." speaks Pyrrha as she stared at the duo, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I'm going to guess that Nora forced Ren to do it" smiles Kyle as he walks past the duo, stopping before Velvet and Blake, "These two looks like they were at it too".

"Wow" mumbles Yang as she leans down, poking one of Velvet's breast as she stumbled awake, shooting up in surprise, one of her rabbit ears flopping onto her face as she blushed upon seeing their prescence.

"What happened!?" panics Velvet as she stumbles forward, landing on the ground before Kyle as she fell off the bed.

"Get up" sighs Kyle as he brings her to her feet, Velvet covering over her chest and crotch, still blushing and confused.

"What happened is what we're trying to find out" speaks Yang as she moves away from Blake, stopping Jaune, who laid naked and asleep, unerect. "Aha! Look at his tally-wacker" smiles Yang, pointing at it as Kyle walks over, extending out his baton.

"My baton is freezing, this will be funny" smiles Kyle as his baton suddenly presses up into Jaune's exposed crotch, Jaune shooting up awake in surprise and shock as he jumped off the bed.

"AH!" yells Jaune, the other sleeping figures bolting awake and shooting their head about in surprise.

Suddenly chatter and mass confusion arises as they attempted to figure out what was going on, everybody in complete confusion. Kyle notices the small container underneath Ren and Nora's bed, Kyle ducking onto the ground and grabbing it as Yang, Pyrrha attempted to calm everybody down.

He manages to grasp onto the container and brings it out from under the bed, raising his eyebrow at what the bottle readed, "_Jerry Truman's Aphrodisiac, 'Gureenteed for a night of fun!'_".

It didn't take a genius to figure out who would've purchased it, Kyle turning to Nora immediately as she was behind him, poking her fingers together childishly as he had found out the secret, "Did you spike the candies and junk from last night with this?" mumbles Kyle, Nora nodding in an innocent manner as she continued to poke her fingers together.

"I'll keep it to myself, don't worry" smiles Kyle as he hides the bottle into the sleeve of his business shirt, Nora giving him a quick hug before breaking to remain unsuspicious as the group died down.

"Well, what happened?" asks Blake, still confused.

"Don't know, you guys had some orgy or something" teases Kyle as he crosses his arms, the container concealed expertly.

"Great, let's forget about this, absolutely nothing about it, alright?" asks Jaune, the group nodding.

"Not sure about seeing Blake and Velvet naked, but sure" smirks Kyle as he walks past them, heading out of the room as Yang follows.

"So, it's finally the summer" smiles Yang as she hugs Kyle, clearly happy about her break.

"Wait, you and Blake are going to be placed into another team right? Since for year one you guys became partners for the 4 years, wouldn't that mean each year you guys would be placed into new teams?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"Aw shit, you might be right" replies Yang, a little upset about changing teams.

"Atleast I might be finally in a team" sighs Kyle, "Actually, I might prefer being alone".

"Why do you prefer being alone?" asks Yang as he opens the door back into the room.

"More space, No chance of me annoying somebody" sighs Kyle as he began to assemble his clothing.

"We'll see about the teams in the new year I guess" speaks Yang as she joined him in their search for their clothing.

"Man, what are we going to do for the summer?" asks Kyle as he grabbed his leather jacket, Yang rethinking over her memories.

"I have... no clue" sighs Yang as she grabs her own leather jacket, beginning to walk out with him for the showers.

"We can't just waste our times sitting around Beacon the entire summer" sighs Kyle as they turn the corner, passing by a group of students who greeted them briefly.

"Maybe we can stay somewhere else for the summer" suggests Yang, Kyle nodding at the idea, however unaware of where to go.

"Where do we go though?" asks Kyle as they stop between the two entrances into the showers.

"I'll have to think" replies Yang as she frowns, giving him a brief kiss before heading into the showers, small chit-chat laminating from inside as she stepped in, a few unfamiliar students talking inside as she walked past them, ignoring them and entering one of the showers.

"_**Where can we go for the summer?**_" wonders Yang as she began to cleanse herself, quietly scrubbing away. "_**Maybe Dad can suggest something**_" predicts Yang as she began to wash away the soap.

Suddenly a loud thump echoes through the building followed by a pained yell, Yang jumping up in fright before she quickly finishes her shower, rushing her clothing on and running out of the shower, finally seeing what had happened.

"You have to be fucking kidding me" sighed Kyle as he was rubbing the bridge of his nose, the large group of friends, laying around on the floor, their heads spinning.

"What happened?"

**1 Minute Prior To Yang's Arrival**

Kyle walked out holding onto his clothing as he turns his head, the large group suddenly racing into him and Pyrrha, who had hit him, looses her footing, the feet flying up and knocking the other members down on the ground as the loud thump echoed through the building. "My leg~" groans Kyle as the combined weight of Pyrrha, Jaune and Ruby was annhilating his leg, Kyle tugging on his leg in an attempt to free it. His clothing shot up and landed on the ground as he was slammed into, Kyle flaring his aura as he lifts Pyrrha and Jaune off his leg, pulling his leg from under Ruby and stepping up, the group still rolling around on the ground.

"You have to be fucking kidding me" sighs Kyle as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, hearing footsteps as Yang entered the hall.

"What happened?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow at the scene.

"They slammed into me" replies Kyle as he picks up his clothing, "And now they're on the ground".

"Did you hit them?" smiles Yang as she crosses her arms.

"Nope, they still haven't gotten up" replies Kyle as the group began to struggle onto their feet.

"Sorry~" pleads Ruby as she hopped up, grabbing onto his leg like a child a busting out her puppy eyes, looking up to him as her eyes sparkled and gleamed, Kyle receiving a look of guilt on his face.

"It's fine, please stop that face" replies Kyle as Ruby stands up, stoic faced as she walks into the showers, Kyle smiling as he shook his head.

"Sorry" quickly speaks the group as they blushed in embarresment, flooding into their respective showers as Kyle and Yang walk away down the hall.

"So, did you get an idea?" asks Kyle, Yang looking to him.

"Yea, I'm going to ask my dad about it first though" replies Yang as they turn the corner, receiving greeting nods from a few students as they walk past.

"Hm, I wanna see what you have in plan" smiles Kyle as he unlocks the door into the room, Yang grabbing her tablet and diving onto the bed.

"_Is there anywhere we can go for the summer?_" was Yang's message as she sends it to her father.

"_We have the summer house if you guys want to use it, you'll have to clean it up though_" was her father's response, Yang suddenly mentally screaming as she remembered her dream of the field and the summer home.

"_Where's the summer house? We'll clean it up when we get around_" was her response.

"_It's deep in our kingdom of Vale, near the town of Cabana_" was her father's response, Yang unaware of where the town was.

"_How many beds does the house have?_" asks Yang, as she knew if she was going to bring most of the group, they would need a total of 10 beds.

"_Around 8 if you don't count the guest room_" was her father's response, Yang letting out a sigh of relief, knowing that it had just enough beds to accommodate most of the group.

"_Will we need a key?_" was Yang's message.

"_There's a spare key in the basement, you'll have to find it by breaking into the cellar, the key is hidden around the third barrel to the left_" was her father's final response.

"_Thanks!_" was the final message as Yang swipes her tablet to lock, turning to Kyle.

"We can go to my Dad's summer home, it's near Cabana" speaks Yang, Kyle turning to her from the table.

"Near the Cabana huh?" asks Kyle, taking a moment to think of where the town was, "Yea, I think we can go there, it's about a 6 hour drive though".

"So, should we?" asks Yang.

"Sure, we'll have a few days to prepare before we leave in two days" smiles Kyle as he joins her on the bed, his hand across her back.

"Prepare? What would we need to prepare for?"

"We should buy some stuff"


	47. Just A Walk

**The Mall, the very next day**

He brings the shopping cart to a stop as the group breaks, rushing through the massive aisles and sections of the store.

Kyle and Yang begin to assemble what they need, "Should we get a frisbee?" asks Kyle as he picked out the red disk.

"Yes!" beams Yang, already expecting her dream to reenact out into reality as Kyle placed the disk under his arm.

"What else to get..." trails Kyle as he looked through the aisles.

"How about a condom~" teases Yang as she picks out the package, Kyle smiling and chuckling as he walks to her.

"Now why would we need that?" asks Kyle as he takes the package out of her hand, "It's not the right size either".

"Not the right size?" smiles Yang, leaning back as she moved her hands to her hips.

"Too small" replies Kyle as he sets it away, "That still doesn't explain my first question".

"I'm just fucking with you" speaks Yang in a metaphorical sense.

"Fucking with me? Is that why you'd need a condom for?" teases Kyle as he leans forward.

"Noo~ I mean it metaphorically" replies Yang as she moves her hand to his face, pushing him back.

"Right, like I'm supposed to believe you" smiles Kyle as he moved her hand off his face, pulling her in.

"At this rate you might want to buy one" coyly smiles Yang as she sends both eyebrows upward briefly, flirting with him.

"I'll think about it" replies Kyle, "I'm kidding, no".

"Aww~" teases Yang, "If I get pregnant, it's your fault".

"If" replies Kyle as they walk out of the aisle, moving to the next aisle, "Wait, if everyone left the cart, I think we should bring it with us".

"I'll go get it, give me a moment" smiles Yang as she jogs off, leaving Kyle be.

"Condom huh" trails Kyle as he turns back one aisle, looking at the condoms, "Buying them with the group would be as stupid as Tyler and Cardin combined".

He looks to the right of the arrangement of condoms, "Lubricant?" asks Kyle as he walks into the aisle, noticing the coincidence of the condom being before the lubricant test. He turns right from the lubricant, "Holy shit, Gabriel you were right" speaks Kyle, his eyes widening as he thought back to one of the shows of Gabriel Iglesias he had seen.

"If you mess up and head to any mall, and check the aisle with the sex stuff, you'll figure out the joke" was what Gabriel Iglesias said, and Kyle's curiosity peeked about such subject.

He notices the arrangement, first with condoms, then lubricant, then pregnancy tests, followed by pampers, then formula, and at the very end, a bottle of beer. Kyle began to laugh, smiling as he thought back to the show and the line Gabriel had said, understanding the joke as the joke stood before him, Yang wheeling the cart up behind him and raising an eyebrow, "Why are you laughing?".

"This is fucking funny" smiles Kyle as he regained his composure, walking to Yang as he points to the aisle, "Look at the arrangement, look at how they have figured out the evolution of life".

Yang scans through the objects fairly quickly, however not laughing as she still didn't understand it, "What?".

"Here look, first it's condoms, then lubricant when you stick it in, then a pregnancy test to see if you got a child, and if you got a child, you need to buy pampers, then there's formula, and all the other shit, and it all ends with beer" smiles Kyle, Yang beginning to laugh as he explained it out, understanding the joke.

"That's... fucking funny" struggles Yang as she held her stomach in pain, the laughing beginning to pain.

"Gabriel was right" smiles Kyle as he kept her on her feet, Yang giggling as she held her side.

"I c-can't breathe" struggles Yang as she was attempting to gather her breath, however failing as she continued to giggle.

"Hey, I don't want to perform CPR" smiles Kyle as he moved the cart along, still holding Yang up.

"Help me" smiled Yang as she kept giggling, unable to hold herself.

"Looks like I must break your laugh" smiles Kyle as he brings her head up, landing a kiss as she shook, still laughing, however the kiss beginning to end the laugh.

She forced him deeper into the kiss as the lips lock, her shaking stopping as she fell into passion. Kyle's left hand grabs onto the basket as he takes it and places it into the cart, breaking the kiss as Yang had stopped laughing, however smiling as she hugs his waist, the two walking along. "Why'd you get a picnic basket?" asks Yang as she noticed the basket.

"If we'll be out in the countryside, might as well picnic" replies Kyle as they turn into one of the aisles, Jaune and Pyrrha standing together as they stared at the items.

"Avast ye scally wags!" smiles Yang as the two look at them in surprise, smiling at Yang's antics.

"What's with the pirate accent?" asks Jaune as Pyrrha showed no interest, turning back to the objects at hand.

"Oh nothing" replies Yang as she looked to the objects, "Backpacks?".

"Well, if we're going to the countryside, we might as well take a hike" explains Pyrrha as she overlooked the hiking bags, mentally fighting over the different colors.

"Good call Pyrrha" nods Kyle as he brings the cart to a stop, looking over the bags.

"Yellow!" beams Yang as she snatches the yellow hiking bag.

"Brown!" joins in Kyle as he snatches the brown hiking bag.

"I'm going with red" replies Pyrrha as she grabs the red hiking bag.

"Gold" smiles Jaune as he takes the golden hiking bag, the coloration being somewhat different from Yang's.

"Wait, is there enough beds for everyone in the home?" asks Kyle as he turns to Yang.

"I think a pair will have to sleep on the couch actually" replies Yang.

"Why don't we buy a tent? And then we can have different nights to sleep in the tent out in the field you talked about" suggests Kyle, the trio brightening up to the idea as they immediately dash for the tents.

**One Day Later**

"Alright, is everything packed?" asks Kyle as he shuts the trunk, managing to fit most of the items inside.

"Packed!" beams Yang as she shoots her thumb up to him, awaiting for him to settle in.

"Let's get this show on the road" smiles Kyle as he settles into the driver's seat, Yang sitting into his lap as she places her hand on the steering wheel, smiling and turning to him.

"Please?" asks Yang.

"Fine, but my hands will have to be on yours to make it look like I'm driving" explains Kyle, Yang nodding as his hand settles onto hers, Kyle controlling the pedals as he began to drive, Yang steering as his hand maintained atop of hers.

"Don't kill us Yang" teases Ruby as she giggles, beginning to play with the radio.

"Don't worry, if she's about to crash, I'll take over" smiles Kyle as she puffed out her cheeks in a pout, "But I'm sure she'll do fine".

"You guys should be more like Kyle, atleast he trusts me" smiles Yang as she aimed the car down the road, Kyle making sure to go fast enough to make progress over time, and making sure to be going slow enough for Yang to control.

"Yang, we know you better" replies Weiss.

"That isn't true" replies Yang.

"I'm aware of some of Yang's more dirty secrets" teases Kyle as Yang turned the car carefully along the road.

"Dirty secrets?" asks Ruby, raising an eyebrow and turning to him.

"Yup, some of her more private stuff though" smiles Kyle as he accelerated a little more, confident in Yang's driving.

"Like what?" asks Yang, wanting to know what he knew.

"Like what's in that little book of yours you write in when you wake up" smiles Kyle, "I don't think I'm going to be able to look at myself in the mirror without thinking about what you write sometimes".

"Hey, don't talk about that" blushes Yang as she turned red lightly.

"Oo~ What did she right?" asks Blake, her curiosity peeked.

"Sorry, can't tell" replies Kyle as he felt Yang's feet move his on off the pedals, Yang taking over the speed of the control as she sat up straight, continuing to drive.

"I trust you on this Yang" speaks Kyle as he sat up straight behind her, allowing her to lean back slightly to not hurt her back.

"See? You guys need to take notes" teases Yang as she leaned back into him comfortably, driving on down the road, coming up to the fork.

"Go straight" speaks Kyle as Yang quickly drives through the intersection, heading for the freeway.

"Wait, Yang, do you know where and how to drive there?" asks Jaune.

"Nope" replies Yang as she motions Kyle's hand to the steering wheel, signaling she was done.

"Looks like Kyle's resuming the role of the captain" smiles Ruby as Kyle takes over, leaning back as Yang slumped along, Kyle speeding the car up as they headed for the freeway.

"Captain on deck" joins in Yang, pretending to salute as Kyle salutes back in a joking manner.

"Alright, Ruby you shall climb to the crow's nest and overlook for icebergs ahead" jokes Kyle, willing to join into the act.

"Aye aye Captain!" replies Ruby as she sits straight, looking down the road.

"Is this the titanic or something?" smiles Blake, raising an eyebrow.

"With less romance and more badassery" replies Kyle as he smirks.

"I want romance though" pouts Yang in a joking manner.

"I guess a romance between the captain and his navigator" sighs Kyle.

"And less icebergs?" asks Weiss, raising an eyebrow.

"Less iceberg, less dead, and more humor" smiles Yang.

"Still cold though" smiles Jaune, hinting the how cool the car was inside.

"Some would say this drive will be pretty 'chill'" smiles Kyle, raising his thumb out as he enjoyed his little pun.

"Goddamnit Kyle" sighs Weiss, bringing her hand to her face.

"Super funny right?" asks Kyle, smiling sarcastically.

"More like super dumb" replies Jaune.

"I liked the joke" smiles Yang.

"Your humor is terrible" adds in Ruby, Yang sticking her tongue out.

"Oh yea, did we tell you about the story in the mall?" asks Kyle, turning to face the group briefly.

"What story?" asks Weiss.

"The evolution of life" replies Yang, giggling at the reference to the joke in the mall.

"No, what is it?" asks Pyrrha, curiosity peeked.

"So you see, Yang was joking around while we were looking for shit to buy, and grabs a condom and brings it up" starts Kyle before he increases the pitch of his voice in an attempt to mimic Yang's voice, "Maybe you should buy a condom~".

"Pfft, what the hell was that?" asks Ren.

"My impression of Yang, now shut up" smiles Kyle as he continues on, "So I'm just like, 'Yang, why would I need a condom? And that isn't even the right size', and she looks at me like I'm an idiot, and goes 'What do you mean not the right size?'" explains Kyle.

"Hey, not my fault" adds in Yang as Kyle turned onto the freeway, heading the opposite direction from Remalia.

"I explain to her, 'Yang, that's too small' and I place it away neatly. That reminded me about the cart that we left behind, and I told her to go get it, so she left to go get the damn cart, and leaves me alone" continues Kyle as he smiles, preparing himself for the joke, "So I look at the aisle more carefully, and I notice how they placed everything, it was goddamn funny" starts Kyle as he lets out a chuckle, Yang already giggling.

"Go on" speaks Pyrrha, eager to know the joke.

"They placed the stuff in order of how life is made, first with a condom, then lubricant, and then a pregnancy test, Pampers, formula, and at the very end of the goddamn aisle, is bottles of beer" smiled Kyle, letting out another chuckle as the group began to laugh.

"How did you notice that?" asks Jaune as he wiped away a tear running down his face.

"I saw the fluffy guy, Gabriel Iglesias before, and in one of his shows, he talked about seeing it, and I remembered when I was looking at the aisle" explains Kyle, Jaune resuming his laughing, Velvet giggling quietly behind him.

"I'm tearing up" stutters Pyrrha as she wiped at the tear moving out of her eye, still giggling.

Even Weiss was giggling, it was just that funny and such a coincidence for it to happen.

"Alright" smiles Kyle as he begins to flip through the stations.

"Vale Rock Radio!" plays over the radio as his hand moves back, finding his desired stations as the intro for the station plays in.

"Your listening to Vale Rock Radio" reads out Linsay before she continues, "News for the week, absolutely nothing because there's nothing important whatsoever" sighs Linsay.

"That's not true!" comes in from the background.

"No wait, there is news" speaks Linsay as the sound of rustling papers could be heard, "Ah yes, the tensions between Atlas and Vale has been rising as usual, that isn't new shit!" yells Linsay.

"Oh um, oops" speaks Gavin over the microphone.

"Gavin!" yells Michael from the background, Linsay audibly sighing onto the microphone.

"We'll be taking a break, so here's _Achieve-Men's – Should've Been Gold_" speaks Linsay as they fade out, the song playing on.

"Not the best song, but what can I do" sighs Kyle as he speeds to the speed limit of 100 miles per hour, speeding down the freeway.

**3 Hours Later, Halfway**

Everybody laid asleep as usual, Kyle's eyes locked to the road as the music played softly in the background, the only other sound being of the hum of the motor. He was bored out of his mind, having nothing to do except drive, drive, and drive, no one to talk to. That was when he peered out the side windows, looking to the massive fields that extended beyond his vision, the cars whizzing by occassionally. "Fuck me I'm bored" groans Kyle as he rubs his face to keep him awake, feeling Yang shift under his arm as he rubbed his face.

"Huh?" asks Yang from below quietly.

"Nothing, I'm just bored" replies Kyle as he stroked her head gently.

"Want to do something?" asks Yang as she pops up, her head pressing into his neck.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Kyle as he looks down to her shortly.

"This" replies Yang as she moves his left hand to her chest, Kyle raising an eyebrow.

"There's others in the car" speaks Kyle as he attempts to move his hand away, however Yang keeping it there.

"So? Doesn't mean you can't play~" coyly smiles Yang, Kyle chuckling lightly.

"Your explaining it to them though" speaks Kyle.

"I don't care" replies Yang as he quietly and blankly played with her chest, Yang leaning back comfortably as she stared at the road.

"God, I wish Vale was like this" speaks Kyle as he looked out the windows, Yang doing the same as she looked through the massive fields.

"I know that feeling" replies Yang as she stared out the window, "How far are we from the place?".

"We're about a two and a half hour by now" replies Kyle as he continued to fondle her chest, however his main focus being the road.

"Quit playing with the jacket and just stick your hand in there" smiles Yang as she places his hand into her undershirt, his hand pressing up against her naked breast as the sensation increased, the clothing stiffling out the most of the pleasure compared to bare skin contact. She lets out a soft moan before covering her mouth, her eyes wide as Ruby shifted slightly, however her hand moving off as Ruby didn't open her eyes, Kyle continuing on.

"Is that what I think is playing?" asks Yang as she recognized the classic intro guitar.

"You mean the song?" asks Kyle.

"Yeah, what's the name again? Club Foot or something like that?" asks Yang as the drums kicked in.

"Yeah, _Club Foot – Achieve-Men_" replies Kyle as he continued to drive.

"You have to sing it" speaks Yang as she smiles, looking up to him.

"Everyone's asleep Yang" replies Kyle as he looked down briefly.

"So? You can quietly sing" replies Yang.

"Nah, it's better if I don't, sorry to disappoint you" speaks Kyle, Yang puffing out her cheeks in disappointment.

"You tease" pouts Yang.

"Me? A tease?" asks Kyle as he looked to her.

"Yeah, you won't do anything I ask you to do" frowns Yang.

"That's not true Yang" replies Kyle as he turns back to the road, swerving along as the road curved.

"Yes it is" frowns Yang, crossing her arms across her chest, causing Kyle's hand to press into her chest harder from the pout.

"What will make you happier?" asks Kyle, looking down.

"When you give me your innocence" smiles Yang.

"I already told you that first times WILL hurt" speaks Kyle in turn, frowning as he was adamant against the idea.

"Why are you so worried about it?" asks Yang, looking up to him.

"I don't want to lose myself to pleasure" replies Kyle, knowing that he was easy to lose to lust.

"I'll smack you if I have to" teases Yang.

"That's not the point, and like we said, special occassion" speaks Kyle, driving along.

"How much further now?" asks Yang, clearly bored.

"About 50 more miles, so about an half-an hour at this rate" replies Kyle.

"Atleast we aren't that far out" sighs Yang, "What time is it?".

"It's already about four o'clock" replies Kyle.

"Damn, we'll have to clean up the house too" sighs Yang.

"I'll help you with that" smiles Kyle as she too, smiled.

"Thanks~" smiles Yang as she adjusted slightly, her rear pressing against his crotch awkwardly once more.

"Yang, your seating position..." trails Kyle as Yang coyly smiles, moving slightly as he adjusted along.

"I know" teases Yang as she adjusts to a comfortable position, Kyle smiling as he sat comfortably with her.

"Ahh~ I just wanted you near me" mumbles Kyle, having the lyrics of Club Foot stuck in his heads.

"I tell you I want you" quietly mumbles Yang, smiling as she joined him.

"The blood ain't on my hands" mumbles Kyle.

"I just wanted you near me" finishes Yang, still smiling brightly.

"Here we are, where you said the summer home should be" speaks Kyle as they slowed down, "Where to?".

"Try following the road to the right" suggests Yang as they break off the freeway, driving down the lonely road for a while, about 10 minutes passing before they reach the end of the road, a lone large summerhouse awaiting them as a large field was behind it. "This is it" smiles Yang as Kyle opened his mouth in awe, the house surprising him.

"Looks like this might take a while to clean" sighs Kyle as he parks the car before the house, opening the door and stepping out with Yang, leaving the car on as they move to the door. "We don't have a key" speaks Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"We have to check the basement, that's what my dad said" replies Yang as they step to the side of the house, the secondary doors that lead to the basement being unlocked as they open it, looking into the darkness.

"You first?" asks Kyle as he peered down the dark steps.

"N-no, I don't want to go down there" stutters Yang, standing behind him as she looked into the darkness.

"I'll go get a flashlight first" speaks Kyle as he walks away briefly, returning with the flashlight as he began his descent into the basement, "Where's the key?".

"Around the third barrel to the left" replies Yang as he stepped into the dusty ground, the rats that get caught in the light looking to him before scurrying away in fear. His light shines to the left as it moved over the three barrels, a small shining object reflecting off the light as he walks over, hidden in the cobweb being the key. "Get the fuck out of here" smiles Kyle as he swipes away the cobweb, grabbing the key and heading back up, careful on the steps as he walked back up.

"Have the key?" asks Yang as she awaited him, Kyle throwing up the key as she catches it, Yang stepping to the front door.

"Do the honors" smiles Kyle as Yang fits the key in, unlocking the door as she opens it, revealing the large rooms inside. The kitchen was to their left, the tables and counters dusty and untouched for years, the living room's dust particles visible in the air, the upstairs dark and dusty as Kyle moves to the small door underneath the steps, holding the flashlight in his mouth as he looked over the electrical box.

He flips a few switches as the lights to the house beams on, lighting up the beautiful interior as Kyle turns the flashlight off, Yang beginning to open the windows to help get the dust out.

"This'll take a while" sighs Yang as she opened the final window of the living room.

"Let's get started".

**2 Hours Later, in the car**

Ruby awakens as she looks about the car, however Kyle and Yang not present as she looks forward, seeing the summer home with the lights inside open as she steps out of the car carefully, the rest of the group still asleep as she stepped into the home, the kitchen and living room already cleaned and refurnished, hinting to Kyle and Yang's work prior to her awakening. Ruby runs up the stairs as she looks down the halls that would lead to the bedrooms, the hall cleaned, the pictures dusted, the rooms themselves also clean. "Not bad you two" smiles Ruby as she walks back down the stairs, settling onto the couch and flipping on the television, beginning to browse through the channels.

**In the Attic**

"Yang, I think someone's downstairs" quietly mumbles Kyle from below as she continued to give oral, ignoring his words.

"It's fine, just keep quiet, we can say we were cleaning the attic" replies Yang before she continues, the pleasure from below continuing once more as the two were at it once more.

"My god this feels good" mumbles Kyle from below before he continues on, playing with her clit silently as she did the same to his crotch.

"I'm about to cum" mumbles Yang as she stiffled out her moans with her hand, quickly and ferociously attacking below with her tongue in turn as the two were stiffening up.

And that was when they both freezed up, their ejaculation spitting into each other's mouth as they quickly swallow each other down, wiping their mouths and Yang getting off him, beginning to move her shorts and panties back up as he rebuckled his belt on. "That was nice, but we really need to get downstairs" smiles Kyle as he grabs the duster and the cleaning products, Yang picking up the remaining products and following him down the stairs to the second floor, heading straight for downstairs, where Ruby laid on the couch watching television. 

"Finally awake?" asks Yang as she stepped onto the wooden floor, walking into the kitchen and settling the cleaning products onto the countertop as Kyle stored them away in the cabinets above.

"Yup! You guys did a good job with cleaning the place up" compliments Ruby as she moves off the couch, walking into the kitchen to see Kyle and Yang locked in a kiss, "Oh am I disturbing?".

"Not at all" replies Kyle as he leaned back, stepping to the fridge and opening it, no contents inside, "We'll have to shop for some stuff".

"We'll do it later tonight, we can order in" replies Yang as she began to walk out of the kitchen, stepping into the living room and joining Ruby onto the L shaped couch, laying herself out on the extended part of the couch as if she laid on a bed.

Kyle joins Yang as he held her close to him as they watched the television show with Ruby, who quietly watched '_Deadly Warfare_', clearly interested. "Is she normally like this when she watches TV?" asks Kyle quietly to Yang, who rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah, she likes this stuff" replies Yang as she shifted her head comfortably.

"Here, I'm going to wake the guys in the car so that they can sleep upstairs" speaks Kyle as he moves from under Yang, walking outside and walking to the car window, tapping it as the people inside stir awake, Velvet's bunny ears twitching at the noise as she looked up to him in surprise. He points his fingers to the home before bringing his hands to rest his head on to signal that they could sleep inside, Velvet nodding as she quickly speaked inside, the group moving out of the car and stumbling into the home and immediately walking up the stairs, interested in sleeping some more. "I guess they're tired" sighs Kyle as he shuts the door, unlocking the trunk and beginning to unpack the equipment and luggage from the back, laying them onto the road as he leaned in, trying to grab the last suitcase. He places the final suitcase on the ground as he shuts the trunk, however the rustling of a bush behind him causes him to spin around, baton at the ready to meet the surprised eyes of a squirrel, who immediately ran away in fear as he retracts his baton, setting it onto his belt. He moves the luggage along with the help of his aura as he settles the stuff on the porch, locking the car before moving the things in, one by one.

"When do you wanna eat?" asks Yang from the couch as she looked to Kyle, who was bringing in their belongings.

"Whenever you want" replies Kyle as he brings in the final suitcase, shutting the door and locking it.

"What are we getting?" asks Ruby as she turns her head to Kyle, who was busy lifting the luggage upstairs.

"Whatever you like" grunts Kyle as he pulled the cases upstairs, wanting to place the luggage into everybody's respective rooms.

"How about pizza?" asks Ruby as she turns to Yang eagerly, the blonde shrugging in turn.

"Why not?" replies Yang, fine with the idea as she laid back calmly, Kyle walking back down the steps.

"So pizza it is, but what topping?" asks Kyle as he hops over the couch, landing next to Yang who hugs his waist in turn.

"Any ideas?" asks Ruby.

"I'm fine with anything" replies Yang, bringing her head back.

"I really don't mind anything, but for a preference, it'd probably be anywith with pepperoni" speaks Kyle, looking to Ruby who nodded and was deep in thought.

"I'm hungry enough to start biting you" smiles Yang as she pretends to nibble on Kyle's left arm, who rubs her head in turn.

"If you take a bite out of me, I'll take a bite out of you... if you get what I mean" coyly speaks Kyle as he winks, Yang smiling as she leaned back.

"Well well" smiles Yang, "In that case I'll have to start biting soon".

"Rawr" jokes Kyle as he pretends to swipe his hands, Yang giggling as they turn to Ruby, who snapped her fingers.

"How about we get different kinds of toppings on each pizza ?" asks Ruby.

"A variety for everyone... I like it" smiles Kyle, Yang bringing out her phone as she began to dial the number in.

"Alright, shush for a moment"

"I'm going to go out for a walk, I'll be back in a few hours"

Yang nodded as he walks out of the home, leaving Yang and Ruby alone with one another in the living room as Yang started to order out their supper.

"Don't forget the cheese!" reminds Ruby as Yang nods, adding a plain cheese pizza to the order.

Yang hangs up the phone as she settles the phone onto the table, "It's about 100 something lien" speaks Yang, turning to Ruby.

"I'm not paying" smiles Ruby as she crosses her arms in victory.

"I don't want to pay either" frowns Yang as she looks to the table, the holographic card settled at one of the corners, "You clever son of a bitch".

"What?" asks Ruby, frowning as she thought Yang was insulting her.

"He left the money for the pizza" smiles Yang as she grabs the card.

"I'm beginning to wonder how he knows" sighs Ruby as she leans back, however a creak from the steps behind her causes her to turn her head to see Weiss, who casually walked down the stairs.

"What are we having for dinner?" asks Weiss as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, stepping onto the wooden floor.

"Pizza!" beams Ruby as she throws her hands into the air.

"Pizza?" asks Weiss, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, the little circle thing with the..."

"I know what it is you dunce" sighs Weiss as she joins them on the couch, "How long until it arrives?".

"About an hour and a half" replies Yang as she takes the remote of the television from the table, beginning to flip through the channels.

"Yang! I was watching that..." pouts Ruby as she crosses her arms.

"I cleaned the house, I get to watch" replies Yang as she kicks her feet up onto the table, continuing to flip through the channels.

"You two are idiots, why don't we look around the house?" asks Weiss, frowning to them.

"What is there to explore?" asks Yang as she turns to Weiss.

"Maybe there's some dark secret to the house, I don't know" replies Weiss.

"I want to explore the house now that she suggested it" smiles Ruby as she hugs onto Weiss.

"But I wanna..." trails Yang.

"Please~?" begs Ruby as her puppy eyes appear, melting Yang's heart in adorableness.

"Fine" sighs Yang as she closes the television, standing up with Weiss & Ruby.

"Where to?" asks Ruby.

"Attic!" beams Yang as she charges up the stairs, the two calmly following her up the stairs.

"What are you going to do in the attic?" asks Weiss as she climbs up the attic stairs, stepping up into the attic and standing before the mounds of junk and items.

"Look for stuff" replies Yang as she dives into one of the mounds, looking through the antique objects, from a rough globe of Remnant to a broken pogo stick.

"Ooo~" smiles Ruby as she picks out a box, moving her hand over the dusty cover.

"What did you find?" asks Weiss as she walks over, ducking low with Ruby, who was dusting off the cover of the box.

"It's a board game!" beams Ruby as she looked at the game of Monopoly.

"I uh..." trails Weiss, raising an eyebrow at the cover of the game.

"I can teach you" replies Ruby stoicly, Weiss nodding as she moves further into the mounds, Yang still digging in the mound to the left.

"What's this?" asks Weiss as she picks out a dusty sphere, the smooth surface hidden underneath the layer of dust.

"Is that glass ball?" asks Ruby as she watched Weiss dust off the crystal ball.

"It's called a crystal ball" corrects Weiss as she held the ball to the light, "Nothing special though".

"It's a glass ball, what's not special about it?" asks Ruby as she snatches the glass ball out of Weiss's hands, examining it closely.

"Isn't that the stuff that gypsies use and stuff?" asks Yang from the mound as her head popped out like a mole, looking to Ruby.

"Correct, fortune tellers use them" replies Weiss.

"How do they do it? This is just a ball of glass" speaks Ruby as she brought the glass ball down, settling it in the center of the attic.

"I don't know" replies Weiss with all honesty.

"Keep looking" mumbles Yang from her mound as Weiss and Ruby move deeper in.

"Ruby, what's this?" asks Weiss as she picks out a dusty old book from atop of a locked chest, holding it up.

"Yang! Yang! Weiss found the scrapbook!" yells Ruby, a massive crash breaking out followed by a dusty Yang running at them.

"You did find the scrapbook!" speaks Yang as she snatches it out of Weiss's hands, moving her hand over the cover.

"Why are you so dusty?" asks Weiss as she raises an eyebrow at Yang's dirty appearance.

"I may have dropped somethings" smiles Yang as she began to walk out, Ruby grabbing the board game and Weiss grabbing the glass ball as they leave the attic.

"You look like you were caught in an explosion" jokes Ruby, Yang giggling as she settled the book onto the table, beginning to dust herself off.

"What's inside the book?" asks Weiss as she sits onto the couch, Ruby joining her with the book in her hands.

"Some old pictures" replies Ruby as she flips the book open, the first two images being that of two babies still dirtied with blood, hinting that it was when they were first born.

Neatly written underneath the first picture was "_Our Lovely Daughter, Yang Xiao Long_", the second photo being "_Our Lovely Daughter, Ruby Rose_".

"Wait, Ruby is actually your biological sister? You said she was adopted" speaks Weiss as she looks up to Ruby and Yang.

"We just like saying that" replies Ruby with the spit of her tongue before she flips a page.

"Right..." replies Weiss as she nods, turning back to the book.

On the next page was a very young Yang, the obvious clue being the small cowlick at the top of her head and her flowing mane, the lilac eyed girl smiling for the camera with the background being of a school of indetermined origin. "Look at Yang, she looks so innocent" smiles Ruby as she points to the picture of Yang.

"Little did I know" smiles Yang. Suddenly another creak from the stairs surprises them as they turn their heads to see Pyrrha walking down the stairs, looking to them with mild curiosity.

"What are you looking at?" asks Pyrrha as she walks over, peeking down to the book, "Is that Yang?".

"Yup!" beams Ruby as she turned back to the book.

"She looks so adorable!" smiles Pyrrha as she pinches Yang's cheek playfully, giggling.

"Stop pinching my cheek" mumbles Yang as Pyrrha releases her cheek, Yang rubbing it gently as she turns back to the scrap book.

"Ruby?" asks Weiss as she points to the small red and black haired girl who stood shyly in the picture, the same school in the background.

"She was so scared on her first day" smiles Yang as Ruby playfully punches her in embarassment.

"Who was scared on their first day?" asks Jaune as he suddenly appears, looking to the book, "Ruby looks so adorable".

"Stop!" begs Ruby as she immediately flips the page in embarrassment.

"Is that?"

"Yes, yes it is" smiles Ruby in victory as it was a picture of Yang dressed like a princess in a school play, Ruby in the background dressed as a regular peasant walking about with a basket, nervously looking to the camera.

"Princess Yang" teases Weiss as she leans back, Yang sticking her tongue out.

"Just like you, except prettier" teases Yang.

"Where's Kyle?" asks Pyrrha, noticing his missing prescence as she looks around.

"He went out for a walk" replies Weiss as she changed pages, flipping over one page.

"Ohoh! What is that!?" smiles Jaune as he points to the picture, the group giggling except for Yang, who puffed her cheek in a pout.

"You had to show them Ruby" sighs Yang.

The picture was of Yang with makeup smeared all over her face, lipstick smeered up around her eyes, her face pale white from the sheer amount of make up she had put on.

"Yang, makeup artist extraordinaire" jokes Pyrrha.

"Dicks~" pouts Yang as she flips the page, raising an eyebrow at the picture, "Well Ruby".

"What?" asks Ruby as she turns to the page, her eyes widening at the picture.

"Aww~ What happened?" asks Weiss as she smiles at the photo.

"Uhhh" replies Ruby in embarassment, the photo being of a younger Ruby wiping her face from the tears on her face, a bike knocked over behind her hinting to what had happened, Ruby's left knee scraped in the picture.

"First time riding a bike" smiles Yang as she looked at the picture, reminiscing to the past.

"I scraped my knee" frowns Ruby as she points out the bloody knee.

"So adorable" smiles Weiss as she pulls Ruby in.

"Alright, enough of this picture" blushes Ruby as she flips the page.

"Hey, Ruby's seventh birthday!" smiles Yang as she pointed to the photo of Ruby blowing out the candles to a cake, the dim light shining off her eager face.

"How come Ruby doesn't look so different?" asks Jaune.

"I'm not much different either genius" teases Yang.

"Well.." starts Jaune.

"No matter!" smiles Ruby as she points to the photo parallel to Ruby's birthday, showing Yang's 9th Birthday.

"You were not kidding about not being much different" speaks Jaune as he scratches his head.

"Except for the chest" smiles Pyrrha.

"Yeah, she began to grow them when she was 14 though" smiles Ruby as she leans at Yang.

"That's why the boys get all over me like rain" teases Yang, "You were pretty jealous".

"N-No I wasn't" blushes Ruby as she turns away.

"Really now?" asks Pyrrha, curiosity peeked.

"Oh yeah, she had this cr..." starts Yang before Ruby's hand moves onto her mouth, silencing her as she giggles.

"I had cookies!" blurts in Ruby in an attempt to wipe away the topic at hand.

"No you didn't" speaks Yang as she moves Ruby's hand away.

"Don't tell them Yang!" frowns Ruby as she pouts.

"Fine fine" sighs Yang before she sinisterly smiles, "She had a crush on some boy who had a crush on me, she got kind of upset about that".

"YANG!" yells Ruby who pounces Yang, the two playfully hitting one another as Weiss scanned through the book.

"Is this when you first got Ember Celica?" asks Pyrrha as she stops Weiss's skimming, pointing to the picture of when Yang had Ember Celica on for the first time in the book.

"Yup!" replies Yang as she pushes Ruby off, sitting up straight, "Ruby got Crescent Rose later in the book".

Suddenly the door bell goes off as Yang stands up, card in hand as she opens the door, the pizza delivery guy's eyes opening wide at the sight of her as he scrambled to bring out the large pizzas packed away in the heat bag.

"Uhh, that'll be 124 Lien" speaks the pizza delivery guy as he hands the pizza's to her, Yang handing it to Jaune who takes it into the kitchen, Yang handing the card to him. The boy brings out the device designed to accept credit as he swipes the card through before handing it back, nodding to her before he leaves, taking one last look at her before driving off on the scooter he had arrived in. Yang takes one last look around to the woods that surrounded the road, however not seeing the boy who had left for an hour for a walk. She shuts the door and locks it as she turns back around and walks into the kitchen, where Pyrrha, Jaune, Ruby and Weiss were opening all the pizza boxes.

"Cheese!" beams Ruby as she was about to snatch the slice, however turning to Yang, "Want one?".

"Shouldn't we use plates?" asks Pyrrha, "So we can take many and stop walking back to much?".

"Good call" speaks Weiss as she opens one of the cabinets, stepping at her toes as she reaches for the plates, bringing them down and settling them on the counter.

"I'm not doing the dishes" speaks Ruby as she grabs a plate, beginning to settle several slices of pizza on.

"Not doing it" speaks Yang as she grabs a plate.

"How about we all agree that Kyle does the dishes?" asks Weiss, receiving approving nods from the group as they grabbed slices.

"What's the ruckus?" asks Blake as she rubbed her eyes, walking into the kitchen, looking at the pizzas in surprise, "Pizza?".

"Yup!" beams Ruby as she bites into a slice, the cheese sticking along as she chewed it off.

"Velvet, there's pizza!" yells Blake to the stairs.

"Alright!" comes faintly from upstairs before Velvet walks in.

"How about Nora and Ren?" asks Pyrrha as she finishes grabbing her slices, turning to Blake and Velvet.

"No clue" replies Blake.

"They're awake, they'll be coming down in a moment" mumbles Velvet as Pyrrha nods.

"Where's Kyle?" asks Blake as she reached down for a slice, placing it onto her plate as she turns to Yang, expecting an answer.

"He went for a walk!" replies Ruby, her mouth half full with cheese.

"Swallow before you speak" interrupts Weiss, Ruby swallowing it down.

"Sorry" apologizes Ruby.

Ren and Nora walk into the kitchen, "Pizza~!" smiles Nora as she quickly grabbed a plate, eagerly grabbing a few slices.

"What were you two up to?" asks Jaune as he stepped back, taking a bite out of his pizza slice.

"Nora wanted to play a game" sighs Ren.

"We found a monopoly board upstairs" speaks Ruby.

"Can we play monopoly!?" eagerly asks Nora as she leans forward.

"Sure, I guess" replies Ruby, Nora hopping back happily.

"We'll have to play in teams" sighs Jaune before he takes another bite of his pizza.

"We won't need to settle the teams" smiles Yang before she takes a bite.

"I have Weiss so I'll win" boasts Ruby.

"Why would you win?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow.

"She has a real company" replies Ruby, confident in Weiss's skill.

"I don't even know how to play Ruby" speaks Weiss as she turns to her, a small bead of sweat moving down the side of Ruby's face.

"Uhhh, once I teach her, we'll win" corrects Ruby.

"I don't think so" boasts Blake.

"Your on" smiles Ruby, "How about we make a deal?".

"Winners walks away with 100 lien from each losing team" suggests Pyrrha, the group nodding.

"Hey hey hey, we can't start until Kyle returns or it won't be fair" reminds Yang, the group nodding in acknowledgement.

"We'll start when he comes back!" smiles Blake.

Suddenly a tap from the window screens to the left echoes through the room, the group turning their heads, however no one present, "The hell was that?".

"I don't know" replies Jaune.

"I'll go check it out" speaks Yang as she settles her plate on the table, walking to the window screen.

She slides it open as she steps out onto the wooden deck that faced the large field next to the summer home, Yang walking ot the center and looking around, "Is anyone there?".

"Look up" quietly whispers from behind as Yang turns around, however a figure landing on her and knocking her to the ground, however an arm keeping her off the ground from the fall.

"You dick" smiles Yang as she looked at Kyle, who had seaten on the roof when he knocked on the screen.

"Already eating?" asks Kyle as he lifts her up, stepping back into the kitchen.

"Yup" replies Yang as she slides the glass shut, Kyle washing his hands in the sink.

"Where were you?" asks Nora.

"Walking about in the woods" replies Kyle as he dries his hand off in the towel.

"Then why'd you go out for so long?" asks Pyrrha as she bit into her slice.

"Ehh, kinda got lost in my thoughts" replies Kyle as he quickly grabbed a plate and snatched up a few slices.

"Lost in what thoughts?" asks Yang as she leans in.

"No, not dirty fantasies" replies Kyle before he bites into a slice.

"How can we hold you credible for that excuse?" asks Blake, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I don't have a boner" replies Kyle as he takes another bite.

"Now is that true?" asks Blake, clearly enjoying her moment of teasing.

"Yup" replies Kyle as he finishes the slice quickly.

"I'm checking" smiles Yang as her hand shoots at his crotch, surprising him as she groped him for a second and pulling back, "He's not hard".

"Don't trust me?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think anybody trusts you" teases Weiss.

"That's not true... right?" asks Kyle, unsure of the answer himself.

"Nah, it's the complete truth, no one trusts you" teases Jaune.

"I'm just going to go kill myself now" smiles Kyle as he leaves the kitchen looking down.

"Oh man, big deal, Kyle dead" jokes Yang, Kyle stepping back in.

"Tell that to yourself during the times when I was badly injured" teased Kyle, Yang looking away with a smile.

"He's right" teases Pyrrha.

"I'm always right" replies Kyle before he finished his second slice.

"We're playing monopoly right after this" speaks Ruby, Kyle nodding as he quickly ate his third slice, soon finishing as he settled the plate into the sink.

"Who's doing the dishes?" asks Kyle as he began to wash his hands.

"You are" smiles Ruby as she places her plate into the sink, the others adding their plates in as Kyle sighed.

"I'll wash 'em tonight" sighs Kyle as he dries his hand off, walking into the living room, Ruby beginning to setup the game.

"What's the teams?" asks Kyle as he settles beside the table.

"You already know the teams" smiles Yang as she sits down beside him.

"Wuby will win!" smiles Ruby as she finishes seting up the game.

"Wuby?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not Reiss?" asks Yang.

"That sounds like 'rice' Yang, so I guess Wuby is alright" sighs Kyle.

"Alright!" beams Ruby as determination flared in her eyes, "Pick your piece!".

"Mine" smiles Yang as she snatches the small metal dog, placing it on 'Go'.

"You took the puppy" speaks an upset Nora before she takes the top hat piece, "So I'll become a rich person's hat!".

"It's called a top hat Nora" speaks Ren as he watches Nora settle the piece on 'Go'.

"Alright!" smiles Ruby as Weiss picks out her family symbol's piece.

"The Schnee company has entered the fray" speaks Pyrrha as she selects the piece of a Beowolf.

"Apparently Jaune and Pyrrha are Grimm, and their chances of winning are 'Grim'" jokes Yang, receiving a high-five from her teammate at her joke.

"That was terrible" remarks Jaune as they settle their piece onto the board.

"It was a good joke" replies Yang with a frown, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No it wasn't" frowns Weiss.

"I think it was pretty good" speaks Kyle with a shy mumble.

"That's because your jokes suck" replies Ruby with the stick of her tongue.

"Nah, his are also fine" replies Yang, backing him up.

"Why can't you all be like Yang" asks Kyle as he puts his arm around her back.

"Because we don't want to be perverted" replies Blake.

"Funny that you're saying that" teases Yang, the group chuckling lightly.

"You all are going down" smiles Kyle as he leaned forward.

"I'm great at this, so you're all going down" smiles Ren as he claps his hands together.

"Let the games begin"


	48. Chapter 48

**Half-Way Into the Monopoly Game**

"I'm beginning to regret accepting that deal for Vale" nervously speaks Kyle as he turns to Yang, the duo nearly bankrupt in the game.

"Your an idiot, now Pyrrha and Jaune are going to win" frowns Ruby.

"You just waltzed in and gave them the victory" frowns Weiss.

"Somebody had to win" speaks Yang as Ren drops the pair of dice onto the board.

"Who owns Atlas?" asks Ren as he places his piece onto the tile, turning to the group.

"That would be us" speaks Blake as she extends out her hand.

"How much do I owe?" asks Ren as he turned to his stache of cash.

"100 Lien" replies Velvet as the tile had three houses built on.

"Thank god we're stuck in jail" smiles Kyle as he leans back.

"You guys are going to get fucked if you land on any of the places with a house" teased Jaune as he took the dice, shaking it in his hand.

"Nah, we got this" smiles Yang as she leans back, the dice bouncing along the board before coming to a rest.

Jaune taps their piece over the tiles before settling it on, '_Atlas Dust Quarry_', "Who owns this?".

"We do" smiles Kyle as he brings out his hand.

Pyrrha sighs as she turns to their money, "How much?".

"150 Lien because we have three of four" smiles Yang as Pyrrha quickly swiped out the money and handing it to Kyle, who places it in Yang's hand.

"Keep that safe" speaks Kyle before he turns back, Yang smiling as she placed it in her cleavage, the group giggling as they watched her place it away.

"Your go" speaks Ruby as Kyle picks up the dice, shaking it before rolling it onto the table, bouncing it along before it comes to a rest.

"Oh no" frowns Kyle as he taps his piece along, landing on '_Chance_' passing by the tile with a hotel already built on.

"Oh you lucky" smiled Weiss as she watched him draw a card, "This close to losing".

"We're pretty pro at this" bluffs Yang as she leans beside Kyle, reading the card in hand.

"Get out of Jail free, sweet" smiles Kyle, "I'm not sure if I want to get out of jail though".

"You two are so screwed" smiles Blake as she grabs the dice, handing it to Velvet who shakes it in her hand.

"That looks wrong" remarks Yang, Velvet blushing as Blake shoots her a dirty look.

"You'd say that because you do that to him all the time" teases Pyrrha as she points to Kyle, who raises an eyebrow at her.

"Nah, I don't" replies Yang with a cheeky smile as Velvet rolls the dice along the board, moving her piece in accordance to the dice.

"Sweet, we landed on Allentown, we own that" sighs Blake as she visibly relaxes, Ruby taking the dice eagerly.

"Here we go!" eagerly announces Ruby as she drops the dice onto the board, moving her piece along.

"Does anybody own '_The Schnee Dust Company_'?" asks Ruby as she receives head shakes from the group.

"We'll buy it" smiles Weiss as she hands the money to Ren, who was designated banker as he stores it away.

Ren hands her the card before the small button is pressed by Yang, "I want the dust company!" smiles Yang as she brings out two-hundred game currency liens as she waves it at Ruby, "We're willing to pay 200 lien!".

"Uhh" speaks Ruby as she turns to Weiss, who leans in and whispers.

"Trade them for Daleton, we'll get a monopoly" whispered Weiss, Ruby brightening as she faces them.

"We'll take 100 hundred lien and Daleton for _Schnee Dust Company!_" smiles Ruby, Yang turning to Kyle.

"Fuck it, you have yourself a deal" sighs Kyle, Yang placing one of the 100 lien bills into her cleavage before grabbing the _Daleton_ card and handing it to Ruby, who hands over _Schnee Dust Company_ in turn.

"Your turn Ren" sighs Weiss as Nora snatches the die, quickly shaking it and releasing it onto the board, landing _4_.

"Only four" sighs Nora as she moves the piece along, landing on _Schnee Dust Company_ instantly, "What the hell?".

"Well, looks like that deal was beneficial" smiles Yang as she extends out her hand, Nora handing 200 lien to her reluctantly.

"Are you going to stuff that into your chest too?" asks Pyrrha with a smile, Yang sticking out her tongue before she places it into Kyle's collar, who looks at her quizingly.

"You want to put the money in my neck now?" asks Kyle.

"Why not?" asks Yang, Kyle shrugging as they turn back to the game.

"Hey, we kind of don't want Renston anymore, so who wants it?" asks Blake, secretly wanting to watch something happen.

"Us!" beams Yang as she leans in.

"Us!" beamed Jaune at the exact same moment, the two staring each other down.

"You guys will have to arm-wrestle for it" smiles Blake as she leans back.

"I'm not arm wrestling Jaune" speaks Yang as she moves back, Kyle moving over with a smile.

"I'm not going easy on you" smiles Kyle as he places his elbow onto the table, Jaune locking his hand with Kyle's as they were ready.

"I don't think I'm going to w-win" nervously speaks Jaune as Pyrrha moved her hand atop of their fists, keeping it in place as she was about to release to start the two.

"3...2...1...Go!" smiles Pyrrha as her hand moves off Kyle and Jaune's the two going at it as they stared each other down.

"Oh Jaune, who's going to win?" smiles Ruby as she watched the two lock at the center, however Kyle seemingly calm about it as Jaune placed in all his effort, his face turning red.

Suddenly Kyle looks to Pyrrha, who was already looking at him as she mouths out "Let him win".

"Why?" mouths out Kyle in turn as he increased intensity against Jaune, who's hand moved backwards slowly.

"Trust me, it's a good thing if he wins" smiles Pyrrha silently as Kyle nods, loosening his strength as Jaune began to push back with all his might, Kyle making it seem as if he was losing badly.

"Oh my god, Jaune might beat Kyle" speaks Ruby, a little amazed as Kyle's hand moved lower to the table.

"Oh god! Jaune you're going to break my arm!" bluffs Kyle in a very convincing manner before he jerks his hand against the table, Jaune slamming his hand into the table as Kyle grabbed his arm in a fake pain and holding it as the group cheered for Jaune, who smiled brightly at his unexpected victory.

"Damn" mumbles Blake as she watched Kyle hold his arm in a very convincing pain, his face riddled with a pain that wasn't real.

"Thanks" silently mouths out Pyrrha, Kyle nodding calmly before he resumes his act of a pained arm, Yang smiling as she knew he had flumped the match on purpose as she saw the silent conversation.

"Wow Jaune, you must've been working out" smiles Pyrrha in a joking manner, Jaune blushing lightly.

"Oh stop it you!" smiles Jaune as he attempts to flex his arm, a small bump coming out of his arm, the group smiling.

"Back to the game before you hurt my pride" smiles Kyle as he settled back down.

"What pride do you even have left?" smiles Blake.

"The pride of seeing all of you naked" replies Kyle with a smug.

"You..." frowns Blake.

"I thought we said that we will never mention about it?" frowns Pyrrha, crossing her arms.

"Oh no, not your damn orgy naked, the strip poker naked" smiles Kyle as he grabs the die, ready to roll.

"Your making poor Velvet nervous" pouts Blake as she brings a reddened Velvet in.

"Velvet's fine" smiles Kyle as he throws the die onto the board, moving his piece according to the dice.

"Pay up sucker" smiles Pyrrha as she brings out her hand, Kyle sighing as he pulled the 100 lien bill out of his collar, handing it to her.

"This is not looking good for Team Yale" teases Weiss as she pointed to the bills in Yang's cleavage.

"Team Yale?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow as she tilts her head.

"Team Kyle and Yang, Y-a from Yang, and l-e from Kyle" explains Weiss, Yang nodding as Ruby takes the dice.

"Team WUBY is going to win!" beams Ruby confidently as the dice rolls along the board, Ren standing up as he walks into the kitchen.

"Where's he going?" asks Jaune as he turned back to the game, Ruby settling her piece onto '_Free Parking_'.

"Who knows" replies Kyle as Pyrrha took the dice, shaking it in her fist.

"Hiya!" smiles Pyrrha as she rolls the dice onto the board, moving her piece through the tiles before stopping over Team WUBY's property that held a hotel, "No, freaking...way".

"Oh shit" smiles Kyle as he was about to watch Pyrrha turn desperate.

"How much do I have to pay?" asks Pyrrha as she turns to Ruby.

"750 Lien" smiles Weiss in victory as Pyrrha brought out all her money, counting through.

"I only have 700 Lien" speaks Pyrrha in horror before Jaune begins to look through the cards.

"We'll have to mortgage everything" spoke Jaune in horror as he turned to Pyrrha, who nodded calmly as he flipped the cards over, Nora handing them the property's worth of mortgage.

"Looks like team Arkos might be losing now" smiles Yang, "And they said Yale would go down first".

"Shut up" frowns Pyrrha as Weiss took the money from her hands, Ruby and Weiss sharing a high-five before storing their money into the their cache.

"Oh damn, I feel bad for you" sympathises Blake sarcastically as Nora takes the dice, about to release it onto the board.

**Later that Night, 11:49PM**

"Well, looks like we're bankrupt" sighs Ren as he places the money down onto the board, sighing in defeat.

"And Team WUBY is the victor, as predicted" smiles Weiss in victory as she stands up, Yang beginning to reorganize the pieces and money into the box as Kyle went into the kitchen, about to start on the dirty dishes awaiting.

"Wait, there's not enough beds for everybody to sleep in" speaks Pyrrha as she covered her mouth to surpress a yawn.

"That's why when I was outside, I took the liberty of setting up the tent!" hollered from inside the kitchen over the sound of the running water.

"So, a pair has to sleep in the tent?" asks Blake as she stops before Yang, who was sealing the box.

"Yup! We need to pick a pair for tonight and tomorrow another pair will sleep in the tent" replies Yang as she straightens up, turning to Blake and Pyrrha.

"I'm guessing you and Kyle will be in the tent tonight?" asks Ren as he joins the group.

"I guess, we don't care" replies Yang as she shrugs, the trio before her nodding before they surpress another yawn.

"We're just going to shower than go to bed, goodnight" yawns Pyrrha as she waves away Yang before heading up the stairs, Ruby and Weiss laying on the couch together as they watched the television.

"Ruby, what are we having for breakfast in the morning?" asks Weiss as she shifted in Ruby's grasp, who turned from the television to face her.

"Lemme check" smiles Ruby as she peers over the head of the couch to Yang, who was about to enter the kitchen, "Yang~ What are having for breakfast?".

"Let me check" replies Yang as she disappears into the kitchen, Ruby turning back to Weiss.

"She's checking" replies Ruby as they both turn back to the television, '_Through the Universe with Morgan Fredman_' being the program as the camera panned to the man, who stood before the camera in his usual blue suit.

"Welcome, to _Through the Universe_, I am your host, _Morgan Fredman_, and I'm about to take you on a journey through the universe" starts the man as he brings his hands together calmly.

"Ruby~ What do you want for breakfast?" erupts from the kitchen, Yang peeking her head from the door frame as Ruby looked back.

"Can we have Bacon?" asks Ruby as Yang shrugs.

"Sure, I guess" replies Yang before she asks once more, "What does Weiss want?".

"Weiss, what do you want for breakfast?" asks Ruby as she turns to Weiss, who turns to her respectively.

"I suppose scrambled eggs for breakfast can't hurt" replies Weiss, Ruby nodding as she turns to Yang.

"She says she wants scrambled eggs!" replies Ruby as Yang nods, her head popping back into the kitchen as they return to the astronomy program on television.

"Currently we are very close to landing on one of our moons, infact, we may be able to start our space age during this very lifetime as Vale and Atlas are nearing the beginning of what can be, the space race" speaks Morgan Fredman as he nods to the camera, an image of a space simulation behind him appearing.

"Space race? Is this some stupid thing about launching a rocket at space and seeing who gets their first?" asks Ruby, showing her lack of knowledge on the subject as she turns to Weiss, who watched the program intently.

"No, it means by the first kingdom to gain space superiority" replies Weiss as she continued to watch the program, ignoring the footsteps behind her.

"Boo~" smiles Yang as she pops over their heads, however the two just turning to her, "You two are really lame".

"We heard you from a mile away" smiles Ruby as Yang lands a kiss on her forehead before rubbing her head.

"Fine, anyways, Kyle and I are going out to get stuff for breakfast and stuff for tomorrow, so we'll be back later" smiles Yang as she steps back, walking for the front door as Ruby waved goodbye, Yang doing the same as she steps out into the night, shutting the door behind her.

"Do you think the two are up to something?" asks Ruby as she looks to Weiss.

"What would they be doing?" asks Weiss as she raises an eyebrow, breaking from the program to face Ruby.

"Well..." trails Ruby before Weiss placed her hand over Ruby's mouth, "I don't want to know what you think".

"But you asked me" smiles Ruby before they turn back to the television program; who was talking on and on regarding the space race.

"At this rate, we believe that Atlas or Vale will be landing on the moon in one year, or maybe even by the end of this very year" smiles Morgan Fredman at the camera as it pans backwards, Ruby and Weiss watching intently.

"AHH~" suddenly cries Jaune from behind them as they look over the couch in surprise, watching as Jaune tumbled down the stairs before landing on the ground, letting out a pained sigh.

"What happened?" asks Ruby as she looked over to Jaune with mild curiosity, however a blushing Blake walking down the stairs intensely as Jaune looked panicked when he saw Blake.

"Don't kill me!" screamed Jaune as he jumped back in fear.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" asks Blake with a blush, somewhat angry.

"What did he do?" asks Weiss, peering over.

"It was an accident I swear!" spoke Jaune before Blake silences him with a dirty look.

"He grabbed Velvet's tits, that's what he did!" frowns Blake as she slaps him, poor Jaune flying onto the ground in pain as Pyrrha shook her head while she walked down the stairs calmly, a blushing Velvet following behind.

"How does that happen?"

**At the Supermarket, Cabana**

"Well, we have the eggs, now we need the bacon" speaks Kyle as he looked through the list, placing it away as he followed after Yang, who eagerly led him through the market.

"It should be over here!" beams Yang as she turns into one of the aisles, Kyle following after her as she looked through the arrangement of meat products.

"Here we are" speaks Kyle as he grabs two packages of bacon, investigating each seperate brand, "But which brand?".

"Take the second one!" beams Yang as Kyle shrugs, placing one of the packages back onto it's display before grabbing five packages of bacon, stuffing them into the cart as he checked off another item.

"Right, now what?" asks Yang, eager to get moving.

"That's all we need for breakfast, now it's just what we want" smiles Kyle as he setted away his list.

"Let's get some beer!" beams Yang as she ran off with the cart once more, Kyle smiling as he jogged after her.

"Try not to run into anyone Yang" smiles Kyle as he followed her through the main aisle, a few surprised shoppers moving out of the way for her as he followed along.

"No promises!" beams Yang as she turns the corner, passing by a few night shoppers as Kyle followed along happily, Yang heading for the drinks.

"Should've expected that" smiled Kyle as they slowed down into the refrigerated drinks section, Yang stopping before the alcoholic drinks as she examined them closely.

"Which brand?" asks Yang as she peeks over to him, his face next to hers as he too, examined the drinks.

"Pick your choice" replies Kyle as he straigtened up, Yang opening the compartment as she began to snatch bottles of beer and placing them into the cart, her boyfriend watching her curiosily.

"Done!" beams Yang as she places the final bottle in, clearing out most of the bottles as she smiled cheekily at the half-full cart filled with bottles of beers.

"You definitely have a small choice" sarcastically smiles Kyle as he began to push the cart once more, "I just need one more thing".

**1 Hour Later, Pyrrha and Jaune's Bedroom**

"I wanna sleep~" groans Jaune as he buried his head deeper into the fluffy pillow, "Blake's already beated me, I need a rest~".

"Oh get up Jaune" sighs Pyrrha as she tugs on his arm childishly.

"Fine" sighs Jaune as he sits up, rubbing his eyes lazily before they widen at the sight of a naked Pyrrha, who sat at the foot of the bed with a coy smile, "W-where are your clothes?".

"Shhh" smiles Pyrrha as she places her finger onto his lips, silencing him as he blushed, his eyes darting from hers to her chest.

"W-what are you doing?" mumbles Jaune as Pyrrha's right hand snaked into his pants, groping him with a coy smile.

"Having a little fun" smiles Pyrrha as she could feel him harden in her grasp, causing her to giggle, "Hard already?".

"S-stop that" blushes Jaune as he bit his lips in pleasure, Pyrrha continuing to grope him on the bed as she laid on all fours before him.

"You know you want to Jaune" smiles Pyrrha as she continued to grope him with her right hand, however beginning to feel him tense up below, "My,my, already finished?".

"D-don't t-tease me!" stutters Jaune before he shuts his eyes, succumbing to the pleasure as he came, Pyrrha feeling the hot and sticky fluid spray onto her hand briefly.

"Aww, I was hoping you'd last longer" teased Pyrrha as she pulled her hand out, crawling off the bed as she grabbed the tissue box, getting to work on removing the sticky semen from her hand.

Jaune already began to snore by the time she was finished removing the fluid from her hand, Pyrrha sighing as she slipped on her usual nightwear and sneaking out of the room, hearing the sound of quiet talking downstairs as she sneaked down the wooden stairs, the television on as the familiar blonde mane popped over the head of the couch, laying onto the shoulder of another boy as they stared at the television.

"Hello Pyrrha" suddenly speaks Kyle calmly as he turned slightly, meeting Pyrrha's curious gaze as she walked over.

"What's that smell?" asks Yang as she popped up, sniffing at the air as Pyrrha realized of the scent coming from her hand.

"Wait, what's that smell?" asks Kyle as he looked around.

"Smells like your cum" smiles Yang as she turned to him with a coy smile.

"But if I didn't... Pyrrha, did you and Jaune?" trails Kyle as he turns to her, however Pyrrha already shaking her head as she raised her right hand.

She simply points to her hand as the two nods slowly before they turn back, "Well, we're not one to judge you on your activities" speaks Yang as she laid her head onto Kyle's shoulder once more.

"Where were you two?" asks Pyrrha as she leaps over the head of the couch, landing next to Kyle as he casually changed the channel.

"Went shopping" replies Kyle calmly as Yang takes the remote, stuffing it in her cleavage as she watched the romantic comedy with mild curiosity.

"Why'd you guys go shopping?" asks Pyrrha as she turns to him.

"Doomsday fridge" jokes Yang quietly, continuing to watch the TV.

"Well, good to know you two are prepared" sighs Pyrrha as she stood up, "I'm going to sleep, goodnight".

"Night" replies Kyle calmly as footsteps echo through the home, followed by the shutting of a door as the two continued to watch the television late into the night.

**12:39AM**

"Alright, it's about time we slept, remember we have to cook breakfast" yawns Kyle as he closes the television, Yang standing up along with him.

"We're sleeping in the tent outside right?" asks Yang with a mild yawn as they stepped into the kitchen, looking to the tent in the centre of the field.

"Yup" replies Kyle as he pulls the glass door, the cold breeze of the night coming up against them as they stepped out into the cold night.

"It's fucking cold" frowns Yang as she hugged him tighter, providing her with more warmth as he shutted the glass door behind them, the two standing on the porch overlooking the massive field.

"It'll get better when we're in the tent" assures Kyle as they step onto the field, walking through it as the tall grass grazed against them lightly with the wind.

"Can we please hurry up?" asks Yang as she quickens her pace, the two stepping before the tent that laid in the centre of a clearing, the grass still blowing along with the wind around them.

"After you" smiles Kyle as he opens the tent, Yang diving inside as he moved inside after her, closing the tent behind him as he crawled onto the bed, laying down as Yang curled up to him as usual, the cold breeze of the night keeping the tent at a comfortable temperature as they laid there.

"This is nice" mumbles Yang as she kept her eyes shut, resting her head on Kyle's left arm comfortably.

"No doubt" yawns Kyle tiredly in response as he rubbed her head gently.

"So we're making breakfast tomorrow?" yawns Yang as she shifted her positioning slightly, rubbing her breasts against the side of his chest.

"Yeah" replies Kyle before he lets out a tired yawn "We'll split even on breakfast".

"Mostly you though" smiled Yang.

"I guess" yawns Kyle before he suddenly pushes her back, surprising her.

"Don't want to cuddle?" pouts Yang before she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her in as their faces were inches away from one another, hinted by the size of their eyes to one another/

"No, just wanted to sleep like this" replies Kyle before her lips meet his, locking as they shutted their eyes, beginning to fall asleep, still stuck in the kiss.

**The Following Morning, 5:50AM, Day Break**

The sunlight floods into the tent as it awakens the sleeping duo, the two's lips removing from each other as their lips were dry, the two licking their lips to regain the moisture. "Fucking sun" groans Yang as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to awaken herself.

"Well, atleast it woke us up in time to make breakfast" speaks Kyle as he checked his watch, "It's 5:55AM".

"Do you think anybody's awake?" asks Yang as she stretched her arms upwards, her fingers coming in contact with the top of the tent.

"Highly doubt it" replies Kyle as he rubbed his eyes, however his left arm snaking onto her left shoulder and pulling her in for an embrace, the two cold bodies pressing in as their body warmths flood in, comforting them.

"This is nice" smiled Yang as she pressed her face into the base of his throat, his pulse beating into her head as she rested on him.

"That night was fucking cold" smiles Kyle as he breathed in her fresh scent, ignoring the small stink and enjoying her prescence.

"I'm hungry" speaks Yang as her skin warmed up from the embrace, leaning back slightly to look to him.

"I guess we can get to work on breakfast" speaks Kyle as he moves forward slightly, opening the tent as the sunlight flooded into the tent, surprising them as they held their hands over their eyes.

"Alright, let's go!" beams Yang as she rolled out of the tent, popping up onto her feet eagerly as the boy crawled out gently, standing up as he stretched.

"Go on ahead" speaks Kyle as he watches Yang eagerly jog to the home, Kyle taking off shortly after her.

**Half An Hour Later, One of the Bedroom Upstairs**

Ruby's eyes open as she darted up, surprising Weiss as she sniffed at the air, realizing the smell.

"Breakfast!" beamed Ruby as she scrambled out of bed, landing on the ground with a thud as Weiss lazily sat up, rubbing her eyes as her hair was a mess.

"What?" asks Weiss as she continues to rub her eyes quizzingly.

"Breakfast! I can smell it!" beams Ruby, being able to smell the scent of bacon in the air.

"So?" asks Weiss as she lazily crawled out of bed, her nightgown popping down to her ankles as she stood up.

"I'm hungry!" beams Ruby as she grabs the heiress by the arm, pulling her out the door as she marched proudly down the hall, "To the kitchen!".

"Ruby stop dragging me!" complains Weiss as she stumbled down the stairs behind Ruby, who still continued to march proudly.

"To the kitchen~!" repeats Ruby as they reach the bottom of the stairs, immediately turning right into the kitchen, meeting the eyes of her sister as Kyle peered over his shoulder.

"Morning" speaks Kyle calmly before he turns back, busy at the stove.

"Hiho~" beams Yang as she jokingly salutes.

"What are you cooking!" beams Ruby as she let's go of Weiss's arm, jumping alongside Kyle as she watched him cook.

"Breakfast" replies Kyle stoicly as he began to remove the bacon from the pan, finishing another batch.

"What is Yang doing?" asks Weiss as she raises an eyebrow at Yang, who sat on the counter lazily.

"I made coffee, toast and the other stuff!" beams Yang as she points to the neatly made dining table.

"That was rather... unexpected" nods Weiss as she turned to the dining table, quickly turning back to the others as Yang grabbed the new plate of bacon, adding it onto the growing pile, "Why are you making so much?".

"Because I know a certain somebody who can't get enough of it" replies Kyle as he threw in one final batch of bacon, the sizzling increasing in volume as the smell began to increase.

"Don't mind if I do" smiles Ruby cheekily as she snatches away a strip of bacon, nibbling on it before she gasps, quickly and eagerly chomping onto the piece of pork as Yang snatched a piece herself.

"Have some manners!" frowns Weiss as she crosses her arms at the two ladies who were nibbling away at the bacon they had stealed.

"He's fine with it" smiles Ruby as she points to Kyle, who smiled as he peered over his shoulder.

"Go on ahead, I don't mind" smiles Kyle before he turns away once more, Weiss eyeballing the plateful of bacon.

"Try it!" beams Yang as she snatches another piece of bacon, handing it to Weiss who takes it out of her hand, however examining the bacon closely.

"It seems burnt" speaks Weiss, "And seems to be undercooked in other parts".

"It's fine, just try it!" assures Ruby, however Weiss still reluctant.

"What if I get tapeworms from eating it?" asks Weiss as she raises an eyebrow, Yang giggling.

"You won't, trust me" reassures Yang as Weiss shrugs, biting into the strip of bacon before her eyes widen, as if her world had been flipped upside down.

"Uhh, Weiss?" asks Ruby as she leaned back, looking at Weiss's eyes with mild confusion.

"She's lost in ecstacy" jokes Kyle, "Looks like My dad's recipe has her stuck in it's charms".

"Your dad taught you how to cook this?" asks Yang as she walks over, noticing that he had a pattern.

"Yup, wanted the legacy to live on" smiles Kyle as he continued to fry the bacon, the smell strong and pleasant as he breathed it in.

"Uhh, Weiss..." continued Ruby as she waved her hand over Weiss's face, who's mouth was still open, staring blankly forward.

"She'll come 'round" reassures Kyle as he continued to cook, until the sound of the toaster going off surprises him, "Yang can you please get that?".

"Got it!" beams Yang as she settled the pair of toast onto the small plate, placing it before one of the seats.

"I'm surprised the others haven't waken up yet" remarks Ruby as she had given up on returning Weiss to reality, sitting onto the counter alongside Yang.

"The smell of bacon is pleasant in the morning is it not?" asks Kyle as he peers over, receiving eager nods from Ruby.

"Damn right!" beams Yang as she hops off the counter, standing alongside him, plate in hand as he placed the final batch of bacon onto the plate, Yang systematically moving back to the large plate that was a mountain of bacon.

"Now for the eggs" sighs Kyle as he removes the current pan he was using, pouring the grease out as he began to crack eggs, ready to start on the scrambled eggs.

"Can I do the eggs?" asks Yang, eager to help as he happily nods, Yang taking over the cooking as she began to continue to crack the eggs.

"I should give the bacon a taste" speaks Kyle as he moves to the large plate of bacon, grabbing a strip before taking it in quickly, nodding to himself as he chewed on the chewy and delicious meat. 

"Is Weiss back in reality yet?" asks Yang.

"She's about to be" sinisterly speaks Kyle as he grabs an egg, cracking it and placing it in a small glass as he had a sinister idea.

"Kyle..." trails Ruby as she watched him walk with the glass over to Weiss, who did not react.

"What? It's just yolk" teases Kyle as he cocks Weiss's head back, pouring in the yolk as Weiss suddenly returned to reality, spitting the yolk out and spraying it onto Kyle's face, who chuckled as he placed Weiss back on her feet, wiping away his face with a tissue.

"What happened!?" frowns Weiss as she held her tongue out in displeasure, hating the taste of raw egg.

"You ate bacon and went quiet, that's what" smiles Ruby as she watches Kyle walk to the sink, washing the yolk off his face, "And spat egg yolk onto Kyle's face".

"She did what?" asks Yang as she turns to Kyle, who was busy washing his face, "Oh".

"So... wanna wake everyone up?"

**Author's Note – That's Chapter 48! Really happy that we're nearing 20k views (Holy Crap) and we've hit 50 followers (Holy Double the Crap!). Anyways, I decided I'd let a heads up that I am currently working on a second story called '**_Falling To The Sky_', **It's a crossover between RWBY and Titanfall! So check that out if you're interested.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Warning – There might be some movie spoilers in this chapter, So watch out for that~!**

Yang sneaks into the room where a sleeping Blake and Velvet laid, quietly creeping in before she stops at the foot of the bed. She signals her hand to the door as a second figure sneaked, a small can in hand as she quietly giggled, the figure stopping before Blake and Velvet as he brought the can closer to them. Suddenly the extremely loud noise of the airhorn going off awakens the sleeping faunuses as Velvet shoots up, Blake's fist going straight into the figure's crotch as the whimper breaks out.

"My balls~" groans Kyle as he stepped back, holding his crotch in pain as he dropped to the ground, rolling in pain.

"You asshole!" yelled Blake, infuriated by her awakening as she sat up, looking to Yang with a disapproving look.

"Did you really have to punch him there" sighs Yang as she walks over to him, lowering down as she rubbed his back as he rolled in pain, "He just made breakfast and came to wake you up".

"His fault for waking us up with that goddamn airhorn!" speaks Blake as she sighed, hugging Velvet.

"Are you alright?" asks Velvet as she peeks over to the couple on the ground.

"For the most part" replies Kyle as he straightened up, howevers still holding his crotch in pain.

"Why did you hit him down there?" asks Velvet as she turned to Blake.

"She wants his D" teased Yang with the stick of her tongue as they stood up, moving out of the room, "Breakfast is downstairs, and everyone's waiting".

They walk out of the room and begin to pace down the hall, Kyle still rubbing his crotch as it pained him, "Goddamn she has a mean punch".

"Or maybe it's the fact that she hit your nuts" teases Yang as they turn to the stairs, walking down the wooden steps calmly.

"It's nice that we're not running into anymore problems after Lance and The Winchesters" sighs Kyle as they walked half-way down the steps, however Yang suddenly stopping.

"I'm sorry I mentioned him, but it's true" apologizes Kyle briefly as he turns around, Velvet and Blake walking past him.

"It's just..." trails Yang, looking visibly upset before his arms wrap around her, pulling her head into his chest as he held her close.

"It's fine, he's gone... I think" speaks Kyle, however unsure about the final words as they broke, continuing down the stairs.

"Even you're not sure about him" speaks Yang as she walked down the steps, a creak coming from one of the steps she places her feet on.

"I don't need to be, I'm sure he's learned his lesson" speaks Kyle as he reaches the bottom of the steps, however not walking into the kitchen as he turns to face Yang.

"What if he comes back?" asks Yang, stopping on the final step as she looked visibly worried.

"Then I'll kill him, and bury him six feet under" reassures Kyle as Yang breaks into him, hugging him as he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her back once more.

"No matter how many times I worry, you somehow still do it" sighs Yang as she smiled, breaking from the hug as she stepped onto the ground floor.

"My sheer force is enough to reassure everybody" jokes Kyle as they step into the kitchen, most of the group starting breakfast.

"Took you two long enough" comments Ruby as she watched them walk in and settle into their seats.

"What took you so long?" asks Pyrrha before she bites into her scrambled egg.

"Just some reassurance was required" vaguely speaks Kyle before he placed in a strip of bacon.

"This is really good" mumbled Jaune as he spoke through his mouthful of egg and bacon.

"Thank you" replies Kyle calmly before he turns to Yang.

"Thank you~" adds in Yang as she jokingly salutes.

"You both cooked breakfast?" asks Pyrrha as she pops her head up, receiving nods from the couple.

"Kyle can cook?" asks Blake.

"You see..."

**At the Bar, Deep in Cabana **

"I'm looking for a Kyle Wasser" speaks the man in the trench coat as he steps into the bar, attracting the attention of the men inside.

"Don't know who the fuck your talking about" replies a man in the corner of the bar before he downs another shot.

"1,000 Lien on the first person to report to me where he is" speaks the man in the trench coat once more.

"Sorry pal, we don't know where he is" shrugs another man.

"Fine, I'll be leaving my card on the table, first person to bring me to him walks away with 1,000 lien" sighs the man as he drops his card onto the bar's counter, quickly walking back out of the bar. "_**Great, No one's got a clue**_" sighed the man mentally as he walked to the black escalade van parked before him.

"Got his address?" asks the female from inside, raising an eyebrow.

"No" sighs the man as he sits in, "Why are we doing this again?".

"The fucking boss wants him" sighs the female as she begins to back the van up.

"Why does he want him exactly?" asks the male, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know, something 'bout his daughter is what I heard" replies the man as he removes his hat, revealing his faunus nature.

"Fucking A"

**Back in the Cabin**

"Bullshit" speaks Yang, not believing what Kyle had said.

"Oh it's true" replies Kyle, nodding.

"There's no way" frowns Jaune as he leans back.

"Oh there is a way" teases Pyrrha.

"Wait, you know to?" asks Weiss, Pyrrha nodding.

"Of course we'd know" smiles Pyrrha.

"Who's doing the dishes?" asks Kyle as he leans back.

"Jaune" speaks Yang quickly, Jaune letting out a sigh as he stood up, beginning to grab the plates.

"What are you guys going to do today?" asks Pyrrha as she stands up, walking into the living room with most of the group.

"No clue" replies Yang as they settle into the couch.

"I'm game for anything" speaks Kyle as he plops into the couch.

"Ren~ What do we do~?" asks Nora as she jumps into a seat, looking to Ren.

"I don't know Nora" replies Ren as he settles in.

"Maybe you can do something with this glass ball we found yesterday" speaks Ruby as she brings out the crystal ball, setting it onto the table.

"ooo~ what's this?" eagerly asks Nora as she grabs the ball, holding it up to the light as she smiled as usual.

"It's a crystal ball" speaks Weiss.

"But it's not made of crystal Weiss" whines Ruby.

"It's called a crystal ball, but it's made out of glass" speaks Kyle as he watched Nora with mild amusement, watching her dart around the room with the ball tucked under her arm.

"Why do they call it that then?" asks Ruby.

"No one knows" replies Kyle as he shrugs, Nora placing the glass ball onto the table once more.

"So..." trails Pyrrha,l ooking around the room for possible entertainment possibilities.

"Do you guys have any movies?" asks Blake, receiving a nod from Yang.

"I think they're somewhere in the attic, I can go look for them if you'd like" speaks Yang as she stands up, Kyle doing the same.

"And I'll help!" beams Kyle.

"We'll go look for any movies we can find" speaks Yang before she and Kyle walk up the stairs, leaving the group.

"Well while those two are gone..." trails Pyrrha as she turns to the group.

"What shall we do?" asks Weiss, raising an eyebrow as she adjusted her seating.

"How about..."

**The Attic**

"Now to find the movies" speaks Yang as she bends over, looking through the massive piles.

"Do you think it's around here?" asks Kyle as he lowers down next to her, helping her through the massive amount of items.

"I think it should be over here" replies Yang as she moves aside a dusty globe, the large box of movie DVD's becoming visible, "Here it is, help me move it out".

"Here, I got the other stuff" speaks Kyle as his hand grabs onto the items around the box as Yang moves it out, Kyle placing the items back down neatly as she settled the box in the centre of the attic.

"So... what movie do you want to watch?" asks Yang as she brings out each large stack of DVD's, reading through the titles.

"Anything you want to watch" replies Kyle with a shrug as he sat down, beginning to look through the DVD's with Yang.

"I don't know what to watch" replies Yang as she went through the massive stack, until Kyle's hand grabs hers, signaling her to stop.

"Holy shit you have Universal Wars?" asks Kyle as he examined the DVD cover, depicting the _Episode III Revenge of the Sith_, where Obi Wan and Anakin stood, lightsabers clashed.

"I think we have the complete thing" replies Yang as she searches through the stack once more, laying out the different CD's of the same series.

"Oh sweet we can have a movie night with this! I freaking love this movie" smiled Kyle as he snatched up all of the_ Universal Wars_ DVDs, stuffing them under his arm.

"Movie Night?" replies Yang as she raised an eyebrow, looking away as she thought of the idea, "I suppose we could do that tonight!".

"Great!" beams Kyle before he brings her in, hugging her with one arm as his other held the DVD's.

"Should we head down" asks Yang as she stuffed her head into the base of his throat, a small nod being the response as she smiles, standing up.

"I wonder if they've seen the movie..." mumbles Kyle as they step down the attic stairs, shutting the hatch behind them before they crawl into the hall, the sound of the television downstairs elaminating from below lightly.

"Heyo! We're back!" yells Yang as she began to walk down the stairs, Kyle following after her as they walked down the creaky wooden steps.

"What do you have!?" eagerly asks Ruby as she flies off the couch, snatching the DVDs out of Kyle's grasp as he walked before them.

"Movies..." replies Kyle with a smug as Ruby examined the DVDs, however her face blank as she stared at them.

"Universal Wars? What's that?" asks Ruby as she looks up to him, his smile hinting to a good answer.

"A fantastic movie" replies Kyle with a smug before he takes the DVDs out of Ruby's hands, placing it onto the couch as the others surrounded it, examining it with great curiosity.

"I suppose we could give it a try" mumbles Velvet as she held up _Episode III_, looking at the back image.

"Looks fun" adds in Jaune nervously as he examined _Episode II_.

"I heard about it, never got around to watching it" speaks Pyrrha as she stared at _Episode I _with curiosity.

"Universal What?" asks Weiss, her royal nature becoming shown as she was not aware of the Saga.

"Universal Wars, Too long of a story for me to explain" speaks Kyle before he settles into the couch, Yang laying onto his lap, her head rested on his legs, "We'll be having a movie night tonight".

"Movie Night!" beams Ruby as she throws her hands up in the air.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" smiles Pyrrha as she settles into the couch.

"What do we do for the rest of the day?" asks Weiss as she raises an eyebrow, receiving unknowing and carefree shrugs.

"Who cares?" replies Yang as she leans back.

"I don't want to sit around all day" frowns Weiss in turn as she placed her hands to her hips.

"Anything special in Cabana?" asks Blake as she turns to Yang, expecting an answer.

"No, not really" replies Yang, shifting slightly.

"So that rules out a trip to town" sighs Pyrrha as she leans back.

"We might be able to hit up a bar actually" coyly smiles Yang.

"As long as you don't end up wasted and don't wake up naked, I'm fine with it" smiles the boy next to her, Yang playfully hitting his shoulder.

"That's not going to happen" assures Yang before she props her head against the side of his neck.

"You can't hold your liquor" teases Jaune as he prods her shoulder.

"Have you ever drinken alcohol?" asks Yang with a curious flare in her eyes.

"N-no" replies Jaune as he turns away.

"I thought so" finishes Yang as she looks away, turning back to Ruby, "You still can't drink".

"B-but" starts Ruby before Weiss covers her mouth, "She isn't having any alcohol".

"Fine" pouts Ruby as Weiss smiles at the sight, Ruby crossing her arms across her chest.

"What are you up to?" asks Yang as she turns to the boy in the leather jacket, who turns to her in turn.

"Just day dreaming" replies the boy as he adjusts slightly to accommodate her.

"Day dreaming about what?" coyly smiles Blake as she peers over, ready to tease him.

"Drinks, I'm thirsty" replies the boy stoicly before he readies to stand up.

"Then we can go straight to the bar" speaks Yang as she stands up, the boy standing up behind her.

"Alright, sounds like a plan" sighs Pyrrha as the remaining members stand up, beginning to head out the front door.

"Let's try not to make any trouble"

**The Bar, That Very Moment**

"You're going to have to pay more than that fellar" speaks the disgruntled man as he shook his head to the money on the table.

"5,000 Lien" adds in the man in the trench coat as he placed on four more 1,000 lien bills onto the table, the man smiling.

"You have yourself a deal" smirks the man as he slams his fist onto the table, snatching the money into his hand.

"Excellent, it's good that we have found a compromise" smirks the man in the trench coat as he leans back, turning to the rest of the patrons of the bar, "I've paid you all, now I expect you to finish that job".

"He'll be like a fish in a barrel" smirks the bartender as he polished the glass in his hand.

"Good, I'll be back to take the body" finishes the man in the trench coat as he stands up, walking to leave.

Suddenly the doors open as the light from the outside floods in, a group of figures standing in the way.

"Excuse me" speaks the boy in the leather jacket as he slips past the man in the trench coat, who smirked under the shadow of his hat as he left without a word.

"Not bad for a country bar" nods Yang as she briefly scanned the bar, taking in the sight of the ragged clothed patrons.

"You fellars must be new in town" smiles the bartender as the group settled onto the counter, however the bartender keeping an eye to the figure next to the blonde.

"We're on a holiday" beams Ruby before she steadied her tone, "A glass of milk".

"Milk?" asks the bartender with the raise of his eyebrow, Ruby eagerly nodding as he shrugged, turning to the rest of the group.

"Get me a brandy" sighs Yang as she leaned back slightly.

"Whiskey" sighs Kyle as he turned to the rest of the group.

"Uhhh, what drinks do you have?" asks Jaune, unsure about alcohol.

"Get them all a beer" smiles Kyle as the bartender nods.

"Actually, I'd like wine" steps in Weiss, the bartender nodding before he walks off, leaving the group be.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, anyone else need to too?" asks Yang as she turns to the group, receiving nods from everyone, save for Kyle and Ruby.

"Your drink" speaks the bartender as he settles the glass of milk onto the counter, Ruby eagerly snatching it and drinking down on it.

"Hey fellar, you must be new" smirks a redneck as he leans onto the counter, staring at Kyle, who paid him no heed.

"What do you want?" asks Kyle, his tone showing hints of annoyance as he turns to face him.

"Some other fellar's paying us, to beat you" smirks another redneck as he steps behind Kyle.

"And you think you can do that?" asks Kyle as he turns to the bartender, who sets down his bottle of whiskey.

"I'll allow them" smirks the bartender as he brings out a beer mug, beginning to spit shine it.

"I'm going to trash your goddamn bar with their corpse" frowns Kyle as he grabs his bottle of whiskey, removing the cap and taking a small swig.

"Oh your not going to be trashing anything" smirks the bartender as Kyle settles the bottle of whiskey back onto the counter.

"Just watch me" smirks Kyle before his right arm flies up, uppercutting the redneck before him, Kyle tackling the stumbling man onto the ground shortly after.

"Barfight!" yells Ruby in amusement as the redneck behind Kyle grabs a wooden chair, holding it above his head as he marched behind Kyle, who was busy knocking the redneck on the ground stupid.

"Eat this!" yells the redneck as he brings the chair down with all his strength, smashing it over Kyle as the wood shattered against the boy's back, however the boy still continuing to knock the other man senseless.

"Did you do something?" asked the pained man before another powerful hook hits his face, his nose spilling out more blood as his eyes lost focus of the man, who panicked and searched for another weapon.

"Get off him!" yells a redneck as he kicks Kyle, however his aura numbing out any sensation as he ignored their attempts to stop him. 

"Goddamn, Bethy! Get my fucking shotgun!" yells another redneck as the busty, scruffy woman at the wall sprints out the door of the bar, the other ladies watching in fear as they watched the boy continue to fight.

"This is just sad" sighs Kyle as he steps off the redneck, the blood covering his hand as the redneck refused to get up, only coughing out blood as he laid on the ground, "Who's next?".

A bottle flies across the bar as it slaps against the wall, shattering into small shards of glass as Kyle turned his head to the person who had thrown it, who leaned back to grab another bottle.

"Catch this!" yells Kyle as his aura flares, Kyle quickly grabbing a table and throwing it like a baseball across the room.

"Jim!" yells a redneck before the table slams into the redneck he was hollering to, the poor man slamming onto the ground as the table had hit him hard.

"Come on!" yells Kyle threateningly as some rednecks stepped back in surprise, however a redneck sprinting forward with a shattered bottle in hand.

"You fuck!" yells the man as he dives forward, swinging the arm holding the bottle towards Kyle, aiming for his head. Kyle's left arm grabs him by the neck in the middle of the dive, choking him almost instantly as Kyle held him up, his hand grasping the throat tightly as the windpipe was pushed in, choking the man as he turned blue. His eyes roll to the back of his head as Kyle throws the man across the bar, slamming him against the wall and knocking down a painting on the wall.

"Is he on fucking steroids?" asks the bartender as he ducked behind the counter, a redneck slamming into the bottles on the shelf behind him, smashing them and causing a wave of alcohol to fall onto him, angering him.

"This is pathetic" sighs Kyle in disappointment before the shotgun blast rings out, however Kyle continuing to walk forward to the man who held the shotgun, who began to quiver in fear as he panicked to reload his double barrel.

"Hurry up he's getting closer Johnny!" yells a redneck chick in fear as she bounced up, her chest bouncing along as some rednecks smirked at her.

"Hey keep on doin that!" smiles a redneck as he chuckled, showing his stupid nature.

"Quit fucking around" frowns Kyle as he stood behind the man, his fingers clasping to the back of his neck as the fingers pinched into the nerve, the man falling onto his knees in shock and pain as he screamed out, the pain becoming more intense as the fingers digged deeper.

"What the fuck!" yells the bartender as he watched the fight, the wave of alcohol behind the counter sloshing along his legs as a redneck was drenched in it.

"Johnny!" panics the lady as she sprints forward, Kyle releasing his painful grasp as the redneck quivered in fear, crawling away rapidly to his lady.

"He's fucking strong!" yelled the redneck who had just survived through Kyle's grasp, holding onto his girl in fear as he watched the walking spectacle continue his onslaught.

"Kick their ass!" smiles Ruby as she threw her hands up, watching Kyle walk to the man who was leveling the barrel of the shotgun.

Another roar flies out as the shotgun fires, however to no discernible effect as Kyle continued to walk forward, undeterred from the wave of bullets. "How the fuck..."

**In The Men's Bathroom**

"The toilet doesn't even flush" frowns Jaune as he washes his hands at the sink.

"You hear that?" asks Ren, followed by the distant sound of glass being smashed.

"Yeah, what is that noise?" asks Jaune as he brings his hands from the sink, drying them off with some tissue.

"It's coming from the main room" speaks Ren as he peeks the door open lightly, peeking out, "Okay, Kyle's behind it".

"Behind what?" asks Jaune as he walks over, however Ren shutting the door.

"You don't wanna know".

"Open the door, it can't be that bad" speaks Jaune as he walks past Ren, opening the door and walking out into the split path, looking into the wrecked bar.

"Duck!" yells Ren as he pulls Jaune down, a redneck flying overhead and slamming into the wall behind them, dropping to the ground as he letted out a pained groan.

"I think it's time we leave" frowns Kyle as he stood in the middle of the demolished room, the ladies all curled up in the corner as the boys walk into the room.

"Jesus what did you do?" asks Jaune as he scanned the room, the bartender laying out the shattered window, not moving as Ruby sat at the counter, still finishing off her milk.

"They were asking for trouble" sighs Kyle as he settles before Ruby, grabbing his bottle of whiskey and taking another small swig.

"That was kind of sad actually" speaks Ruby with a sarcastic frown, placing her empty glass onto the counter as she hops down, leaning back to the counter.

"They didn't put up much of a fight" adds in Kyle as he swirled the contents of the bottle, looking at it, "But I can't complain, I have my drink".

"What the fuck happened?" asks Yang as she steps over the groaning redneck, walking to Kyle, who still held his whiskey.

"A fight" replies Ren as he looks around, "And it seems that they weren't very good".

"Not very good is an understatement" smirks Kyle, "More like completely terrible, Jaune could win this without a scratch".

"Y-yea" adds in Jaune as he nods, scanning through the room briefly.

"You!" yells a lone redneck as he sprints forward, his blood dripping down his forehead as he sprints straight on.

"I got it" sighs Yang as she sticks her leg out, the man stumbling from the surprise obstacle as he stumbles past his target,smashing into a chair.

"Good move" compliments Kyle as he seals the bottle of whiskey, setting it onto the bloody and cracked wooden counter.

"Where's my drink?" smiles Yang as she crosses her arms, Kyle letting out a smile.

"Sorry Mam, but it seems that we have had ourselves a little accident" jokes Kyle in the best western accent he could muster.

"Great, so is our trip to the bar over now? You smashed the place up, there's no more drinks" sighs Ren.

"What happened here?" asks Pyrrha as she appears from the female's restroom, stepping over the groaning redneck.

Kyle turns to Ruby, who looks to him as he did the same to her, Kyle nodding to her as she eagerly replies to Pyrrha's question, "Bar fight!".

"Seriously?" asks Pyrrha as she crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow at Kyle, who had hopped over the counter, sloshing around in the ocean of alcohol.

"Yup!" replies Ruby as Kyle ducks behind the counter, disappearing from sight as Ruby peeked over the countertop, "What are you doing?".

"Looking for anything salvageable" replies Kyle from below, the sound of glass coming in contact with other pieces of glass ringing out, hinting to Kyle's search for alcohol.

"Isn't that stealing?" asks Jaune as he walks over to the counter, looking over the top and staring at Kyle, who doesn't look back up to him.

"When the bartender tries to kill you, a few bottles of alcohol isn't a very big payback" speaks Kyle as he snatches a few bottles of alcohol that had been stowed underneath the counter, "He's got some under the counter".

"Jesus what the fuck happened?" asks Blake as she steps out of the female bathroom, Velvet looking around curiosily behind her as they walked into the massive, disordered room, bodies of whimpering or groaning rednecks scattered about, a few shotgun shells distributed across the ground.

"Bar fight!" beams Ruby, Kyle popping from behind the counter, holding onto 2 bottles of Vodka, one champagne, 3 bottles of beer, and one lone bottle of wine.

"Did you steal that?" asks Velvet as she points to the bottles Kyle was holding against his chest.

"Nope, just my payment for them looking for trouble" replies Kyle with a coy smile as he sets the bottles onto the countertop, disappearing behind the counter once more.

"I'm not sure if that counts" speaks Blake as she investigates the bottles closely, Yang walking about the room and analyzing over the men who were scattered about.

"Nora!" beams Nora as she suddenly pops up from behind the counter, surprising most of the group as she happily threw her hands up, her boots soaked in alcohol that had been spilt behind the counter.

"How long were you there Nora?" asks Ren as he regains his composure, leaning back in.

"She's been there before you guys came back from the bathroom" replies Kyle as he continues to snatch up salvageable alcohol, placing them onto the counter carelessly.

"Ka-kaaw!" smiles Nora as she imitates the noise of an eagle, the group smiling as they shook their heads at her nonsense.

"That's the last of the booze, let's head out" sighs Kyle as he brings up the final armful of alcohol, the group splitting the load as they marched out of the bar calmly, ignoring the whimpering and groans of the rednecks along the ground.

**1 Hour Later**

"It's a fucking mess here" frowns the man in the trench coat as he and his partner walk into the bar, sighing as they saw the larger problem inside.

"We should've handled it ourselves" sighs the woman as she shook her head, the rednecks still scattered along the ground, all asleep or unconscious.

"This fuck might be a bigger problem than I thought" sighs the man, turning around, about to walk out the doors once more.

"The boss ain't going to be happy about this..."

**At the Cabin**

"I hate this stuff" frowns Jaune as he brings the bottle of Vodka back, sticking his tongue out in disgust as he reseals the bottle, placing it onto the table once more.

"It's great, I have no idea what you're talking about" replies Yang as she takes another sip of beer.

"She's right, this stuff is nice" joins in Kyle as he takes a swig of his whiskey.

"How do you guys even down this sort of stuff! It burns" frowns Velvet as she settles the bottle of beer onto the table, not enjoying the drink.

"She's right, this burns your throat like hell" frowns Ren as he sets down the vodka, "I'd rather drink tea right now".

"You need a strong throat" teases Yang before she takes another swig carelessly, leaking some beer from the corner of her mouth as she cocked her head back.

"I'm not sure if alcohol's my sort of thing" sighs Pyrrha as she places the half-empty bottle of beer onto the table.

"Atleast you drank the most from the rest" smiles Kyle before he turns to Nora, "Okay nevermind, Nora already finished a few bottles".

"This is g-great!" stutters Nora happily as she raised a bottle of vodka drunkily, giving a few hiccups occassionally.

"She's already drunk" sighs Ren as he puts his arm around Nora's back, the drunk orange-head taking another messy swig as some alcohol spilled onto Ren's jacket.

"Looks like Nora won't be present for movie night" teases Kyle, "A big shame considering how great the movies are".

"What's a hangover? I heard about it" speaks Velvet suddenly, not being an alcohol drinker as she tilts her head questioningly.

"Yeah, what is a hangover?" asks Blake, joining Velvet's head tilt.

"Yeah!" beams Pyrrha with a smile as she joins the head tilt.

"Hangover is some nasty headache that you get after drinking lots and lots of alcohol" replies Kyle, "You can prevent it by drinking plenty of water".

"Ohh" replies the group as they nodded, taking the definition in thought as they lean back.

"So... how about some strip poker?" asks Yang as she brings out a deck of cards.

"Your on" smirks Kyle as he raises his hand, bringing it around her back and bringing her closer into him.

"We need to make it more risky" smirks Blake, knowing that if she wins, she can have a big chance to humiliate everybody.

"How about..." trails Yang, bringing her finger to her lips as she tapped it lightly.

"How about Losers have to be naked for the rest of the night? And can get dressed after breakfast" suggests Kyle, "The winner's going to have himself or herself a nice view".

"Alright, let's play" smirks Pyrrha, the group converging around the table.

**7PM, That Night**

"Okay, how the fuck did I lose that?" frowns Kyle as he pulls off his undershirt, leaving him alone in his boxers as Yang sat across from him, dressed only in her panties as she smirked proudly.

"Yang might actually beat Kyle for once" speaks Blake as she covered her chest with one hand, sitting next to Yang as she watched her hand.

"The universe will explode, heaven and hell will collide if I lose" jokes Kyle, "It's simply not meant to be".

"So cocky" smirks Yang as she takes the cards, shuffling them in her hand, "About to become more cockier after I win, if you get at what I mean".

"Feisty" smiles Kyle in turn as he lets out a joking pur, Blake's cat ears twitching slightly as he did so.

"Alright, winner takes all" speaks Jaune as he takes the deck, distributing an equal amount of cards to the pair.

"Oh shit I have a terrible hand" frowns Yang as she was worried about losing.

"God fucking damnit, I only have a highcard" sighs Kyle as he slams the cards onto the desk, the highcard being the Queen of Hearts.

"I win!" beams Yang as she slaps her pair onto the table, the group cheering as it was their first victory against Kyle.

"I didn't think that winning against him was possible" smirks Weiss before she blushes, turning away as Kyle frowns, naked as he sat back down.

"Of course Yang has to win" smiles Kyle as he lets out a chuckle, "Oh well, I lucked out on this one".

"I expected you to freak out" speaks Jaune as he covered his crotch with his hand, attempting to keep some decency as Ren did the same, however Kyle being careless as he sat down, hands propping him up.

"Why would I freak out? I lost, I became naked, big deal" speaks Kyle before he turns to the clock on the wall, "Oh it's already 7:10, I suppose we should get started on movie night".

"I'll get the DVDs" smiles Yang as she stands up, walking away from the room, entering the kitchen.

"Me and Jaune are going to pass, I think we'll just call it a day" yawns Pyrrha as she and Jaune stood up, leaving the living room and walking up the stairs.

"Same for me and Velvet" joins in Blake as she stands up, helping Velvet up before leaving.

"Weiss... can we watch the movie?" asks Ruby, pleading with puppy eyes as Weiss sighs.

"Alright, I suppose we can watch the movies" smiles Weiss as she stands up, sitting into the couch, taking up most of the right space.

"Settle in, we have about 6 movies to go through" smiles Kyle as he watches Yang settle the DVDs onto the table, Kyle joining her as they quickly order out the discs.

"6 movies!? I'm afraid we can only stay for one" sighs Weiss, "We have to get to bed, I'd like some sleep".

"Well you guys are the ones camping outside for the night,so your choice" replies Yang as she places the DVD into the DVD player, quickly moving onto the couch as she curls up to Kyle, who wraps his right arm around her bare back in turn.

"_UNIVERSAL WARS_" pops onto the screen as the famous movie's story summary pops on, scrolling upwards as the group silently watched.

"Hungry?" asks Kyle quietly as he looks to Yang, feeling her stomach grumble slightly as she looked up to him in surprise.

"A little" replies Yang as she adjusts, bringing her head closer to his as she settled her head onto his neck.

"Want me to get you something?" asks Kyle sweetly as Yang seemingly takes his suggestion in thought.

"Please?" smiles Yang as he nods, rubbing her head briefly before stepping up and walking away.

"It's cold without our clothes" complains Weiss as the intro to the film began to play.

"I guess we can just get dressed, no one's going to find out" winks Yang, the three smiling as they stand up, quickly getting dressed.

The familiar sound of popping begins to come from the kitchen, hinting to what Kyle was doing as the three girls' heads perk up, looking at the kitchen, eyes shining as Ruby speaks, "Is he making popcorn?".

"Sounds like it" speaks Weiss as she turns back to the movie, the scene on the screen being that of Obi Wan and Qui Gon Jinn walking on the _Trade Federation_ ship, talking to one another.

"And he's naked" smirks Yang before she turns to the movie, watching it as she settles into the couch, her leather jacket and other accessories still folded onto the table, Yang only wearing her shorts and undershirt.

The popping noise from the kitchen stops, the fresh smell of popcorn slowly creeping into the living room as the girls raise their heads, sniffing at the air as they turn to the kitchen, Kyle walking in with four bowls in hand. "You guys got dressed?" asks Kyle as he settles two bowls before Ruby and Weiss, quickly setling the other two bowls on his and Yang's respective side.

"No one's going to find out" smiles Weiss as he smirks.

"Clever", Kyle already beginning to slip on his clothing.

"Thanks for the popcorn!" beams Ruby as she snatches a bowl, placing it in her lap as she eagerly snatched a few popcorns, placing them in her mouth, one at a time.

"Your most welcome Ruby Rose" smiles Kyle as he slips on his grey undershirt, finally settling onto the couch as he hands Yang a bowl, which she grabs in turn.

"Thanks~" smiles Yang before she gives him a brief kiss, breaking back as she rested her head on his shoulder, the popcorn bowl resting on his left leg.

"We're going into hyperdrive!".

"Where are we headed?".

"Tatooine!".

"What type of name is Tatooine?" asks Yang as she peeks to Kyle.

"No idea, sounds hot though" replies Kyle with a smile as the movie shows the desert planet.

"You saw that one coming didn't you?" asks Yang with a smile, looking to him.

"Yeah, I totally knew what it was like" replies Kyle with a guilty smile as he rubs her head gently, Yang taking a handful of popcorn and beginning to eat them.

**3 Hours Later, 10:23PM**

"That was... interesting, to say the least" comments Weiss as the first episode ends, the credits popping on.

"The Third Episode is the best, the second is pretty good though too" assures Kyle as he steps up, kneeling down before the DVD player.

"Weiss, can we stay and watch the next episode?" pleads Ruby, bringing out her puppy eyes as Weiss takes in the idea.

"I suppose it can be interesting" speaks Weiss in turn as she nods, Ruby hugging Weiss with a smile as Kyle brings out the first DVD, placing it back into it's case.

"What's the second one like?" asks Yang, "No spoilers Kyle".

"It's pretty good in my opinion" replies Kyle as he brings out _Episode II: Attack of the Clones_.

"The story?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow as Kyle slips the DVD in.

"It's more about Anakin and Obi Wan, if I mention something else, it would spoil it" replies Kyle as he settles onto the couch, laying on his side as Yang presses herself against his with her back.

The starting summary starts as the theme played, the text slowly moving upwards and out of sight as the group quietly read it, taking a few bites of popcorn as they waited for the film.

**12:23 AM**

"Why doesn't Yoda speak properly?" asks Yang, turning to Kyle as the ending was playing out.

"No clue" replies Kyle as he shrugs.

"He sounds stupid" smiles Yang as she turns back to the television, the credits rolling out as Weiss and Ruby stretched their arms upwards.

"Stupid, He is" jokes Kyle, mimicing Yoda's voice as Yang lets out a giggle, however moving a little as she sits up.

"Weiss, can we watch Episode 3?" asks Ruby, wanting to see more as Episodes 1 & 2 had interested her.

"Ruby, it's getting late" sighs Weiss as she looked at the clock.

"Please~" begs Ruby, her puppy eyes glistening in the light as Weiss bit her lip.

"Fine" gives in Weiss, the puppy eyes proving too much for her.

"She's not kidding, it's already midnight" yawns Kyle before he bends down, grabbing the disc.

"Already feel like giving up?" asks Yang with a smile, still laying on the couch.

"No, Episode 3 is the best one, I'm staying up to watch it" replies Kyle as he places in the next episode, walking back and quickly settling down with Yang, giving her a brief kiss before focusing to the television.

"Space?" asks Yang as she tilts her head quizzingly at the scene in the movie, showing two small jets flying through space as they flew around enemy and friendly ships alike, ducking and weaving through them.

"Battle over Coruscant" whispers Kyle as his eyes were trained onto the television, hinting to his interest to the film.

"That little droid is so cute~" smiles Ruby as R2-D2 popped into view, showing a very brief dialogue between Anakin and the space droid.

The four continued to watch the film, deep into the night or early morning as the film went through Anakin's betrayal, and the dilemma of the event.


	50. To Kidnap (Part 1)

"Well then you are lost!" yells Obi Wan as his lightsaber flashes out, Anakin refusing to turn around.

"If you are not with me, you are my enemy" frowns Anakin as he turns his head, frowning to Obi Wan.

"I'll do what I must" sighs Obi Wan as he entered his fighting stance, lightsaber tilted forward slightly as the blue glow shined brighter than the magma and lava shooting up in the background.

"You will try" frowns Anakin before he jumps back, lightsaber flashing on as the two former best friends & partners clash, the twos' ferocity and skill being shown as they were on par with one another's attack.

The famous soundtrack played as the incredible orchestra kicked in, hinting to the betrayal and passion in the battle as the two exchanged slashes and thrusts, however the other always parrying the attack.

The speed of the battle was intense, the two going at it with their entire skill, however Anakin being on the offensive as he was pushing Obi Wan back, who was expertly defending himself against Anakin. Soon Obi Wan backed up to the edge, however still clashing against Anakin as he quickly side-steps along Anakin, still defending himself as Anakin was against the ledge. Anakin steals in a kick into Obi Wan's abdomen as Obi jumps back, landing on his feet as he was ready to fight once more.

The scene changes to Yoda entering Palpatine's room, Yoda using the force and knocking out the two guards who stood at attention at the doorway, Palpatine turning to Yoda in surprise.

"I hear a new apprentice, you have gotten, Emperor or should I say, Darth Sidious" speaks Yoda calmly as he stood before Palpatine, who showed his sinister grin.

"Master Yoda... you survived" replies Palpatine as he stared at Yoda, his dark ominous eyes burning at Yoda.

"Surprised?" asks Yoda calmly, holding onto his trusty wooden cane.

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience the full power of the Dark Side" replies Palpatine calmly.

Palpatine's hands shoot up as arcs of lightning flies out, slamming into Yoda and sending him to the far wall, the small green creature falling onto the ground.

The scene changes back to Anakin and Obi, who had foughten onto a long platform as Anakin moved Obi back along the platform/walkway. The blue sabres clashed as they return into a structure, stopping at a split path as Obi jumped back slightly, however Anakin quickly closing the distance as the sabres clash once more, however Obi refusing to back up.

Obi Wan thrusts his sabre forward, however Anakin's own parrying his to the side as Obi moves close to Anakin, spinning around Anakin defensively before moving back to where he was prior to his attempt to kill Anakin, moving back into the traingular corridor behind him as Anakin started swinging once more.

"Holy shit this is intense" speaks Yang as she watched closely, hugging onto her plushie of _Tex_ into her chest, Kyle's hand rubbing the side of her waist gently as the two watched the film.

"I can't believe he turned to the dark side" comments Ruby as she turns to Kyle, "Why would he do that? Let alone choke that girl!".

"Anakin's stupid" remarks Kyle as he turns back to the film, "Obi Wan is the best".

"Nuh uh" replies Ruby, "Anakin's awesome".

"He's misguided, I have to agree with Kyle on this one, Obi Wan is far superior" joins in Weiss, Ruby opening her mouth in disbelief.

"You agree with Kyle!?" frowns Ruby, "I don't know you anymore".

Weiss smiles as she sarcastically replies, "Then we must split into our teams and see who will win the battle!".

"But I'd be alone!" replies Ruby, sitting up straight.

"No, I'm with you Sis, Anakin's the bee's knees!" beams Yang as she stands up, sitting alongside Ruby as Weiss swapped over to Kyle's side, sitting down as the teams were set.

"Team Any!" smiles Ruby as Anakin started choking Obi Wan.

"Team Obi!" beams Kyle as Obi Wan's left leg flies up, kicking Anakin from behind as he fell off Obi, sending Anakin onto the floor and off the table as Obi regained himself, gasping for his breath.

Anakin jumps onto the table as he charges his former friend and master, drop kicking Obi Wan as they both fall onto the table, the lightsabers bouncing along the ground as they stopped protruding te light blade.

Anakin charges Obi once more as Obi Wan clothesline Anakin mid-stride with a high kick, sending Anakin into a flip and onto the ground before the table. Obi Wan quickly uses the force as the lightsaber flies into his hand, Obi activating it as the blue light shined out, Obi Wan swinging it down at Anakin.

Anakin quickly reactivates his saber as the light blades collide, Anakin saving himself seconds before it was too late.

The two move into the control room after a brief scene of Palpatine and Yoda as Obi and Anakin swing, sending their sabers into one another as their free hands fly up, the duo's force cancelling each other out as they trained their concentration to their use of the 'force'.

Soon the force cancellation creates enough force to send the two Jedi's flying across the room, Anakin slamming into a control table as Obi slammed into another panel.

**10 Minutes Later**

The two jedi's stood atop of the droid as they were navigating over the sea of magma, staring one another down.

The lightsabers clash as the sweat was visible on their faces, Obi Wan's jedi uniform showing stains of sweat as Anakin's dark ones hide the stains.

The two went at it with their remaining energy, soon Obi Wan jumping far off the droid and landing on some rocks, Anakin still standing on a droid as Obi Wan had the higher ground.

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground" sighs Obi Wan tiredly.

"You underestimate my powers" replies Anakin as he frowned strongly at his former friend.

"Don't try it Anakin!" warns Obi Wan as he knew what Anakin was planning to do.

Anakin jumps up as he flew overhead Obi Wan, however Obi's lightsaber flying up and severing both of his legs and Anakin's left arm, Anakin letting out a scream of pain as he rolled down the rocky hill, nearing the magma river.

"You were the chosen one Anakin! You were to bring balance to the force! You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them!" yelled Obi Wan as his saber disappears, placing it onto his hilt.

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Anakin in pain as he lets out screams of pain, his missing limbs causing him unbelievable pain.

"You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!" frowns Obi Wan as he shook his head, ducking down and grabbing Anakin's former saber, Anakin sliding down a little further as his lower body caught on fire, Anakin screaming as he burned alive, Obi turning away and leaving as he couldn't bear watch his friend's death.

"NOOO Anakin!" cries Ruby as she watched Obi Wan leave, the camera turning to Anakin burning to death, the flesh melting away as the intense flame slowly killed him.

"No~!" cries Yang as she joined Ruby's silent cry, small trickles of tears rolling down their faces as they had grown close to their favorite character.

"Told you" sighs Weiss as she shook her head, knewing that Obi Wan would've won through simple logistics.

"I warned you" sighs Kyle as he and Weiss stood up, walking over to the crying duo and taking their respective partner into their arms, comforting gently.

"It's fine, Anakin will live" sighs Kyle as he hugged Yang tightly, rubbing her cheek with his left thumb, wiping away the tears.

"H-he will?" Stutters Ruby as she looks over, Kyle nodding as he points to the screen, showing Palpatine's arrival to the burning Jedi.

"Bad news though" sighs Kyle as he could feel Yang turn her head to the television.

The film plays out the ending as it showed Anakin's awakening into Darth Vader.

"Where is Padme?" asks the black masked villain as he turns to Palpatine.

"It seems in your anger, you have killed her" lies Palpatine as Vader lets out a few sniffles.

"NOOOO~" starts Vader as it showed items and objects becoming destroyed in Vader's scream of grief.

"What the fuck type of bullshit is this!?" angrily speaks Yang as she didn't like the idea of Anakin surviving and becoming a villain.

"Yeah, he turns into some asshole" sighs Kyle as he kept her close to him, Yang pressing her head deeper into him as she watched the television.

"I hate this movie" pouts Ruby as she hugged Weiss like a doll, letting out a pained sniffle.

"Oh it's great, it is, it's just really dark" sighs Kyle.

"He's right, the story and movie is good, however the events aren't very, favorable" comments Weiss, nodding in Kyle's comment.

"Are there any more movies?" asks Yang as the ending credits began to play, looking up to Kyle

"Yeah, there's like 4 or 3 more" replies Kyle, "We'll have to save that for another night though, It's already 3 AM" sighs Kyle.

"Atleast I don't have to watch Anakin anymore" sniffles Yang as she continued to hug Kyle, pressing her head deeper into his neck.

"Right, you two might want to go sleep, I'll clean up" speaks Kyle as Weiss and Ruby nod, standing up and walking to the kitchen, about to leave.

"Goodnight" speaks Weiss politely as Kyle nods, the two girls leaving the room.

"Here, just hold on up, I'll clean up" speaks Kyle as he rests Yang onto the couch, himself standing up as he collected the empty bowls of popcorn, placing them into a neat stack before he started cleaning up the DVDs.

"Why Anakin~" whines Yang as Kyle was neatly stacking the DVDs away.

"Because Obi Wan is better" teases Kyle as he smiles, standing back up and walking to the bowls, picking them up.

"We might have to break up now" teases Yang with a light-hearted smile, sniffling a little.

"If we do, good luck finding another person your dad approves" teases Kyle as he walks into the kitchen, turning the water on and beginning to quickly clean the bowls.

"That might not be hard" speaks Yang as she steps into the kitchen, sitting onto the countertop behind Kyle.

"You wanna bet?" asks Kyle as he turns his head lightly, "You're a walking busty blonde, men would kill just to touch your chest".

"Than how come they don't?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow at Kyle's words.

"That's because they know who I am" smirks Kyle, settling one of the now-clean bowls aside, grabbing another bowl.

"And who are you?" asks Yang as she moves over to the countertop next to the sink, looking down to Kyle.

"I'm yours" smiles Kyle as he finishes the second bowl, placing it atop of the first bowl as Yang smiled at his reply.

"Are you though?" asks Yang, questioning him playfully as he continued to wash the third bowl.

"Of course I am blondie" replies Kyle with a warm smile as he finishes the third bowl, grabbing the fourth and final bowl and placing it under the tap.

"Why are you calling me blondie~?" asks Yang with a playful pout.

"Because of your incredible hair" replies Kyle in turn as he scrubbed at the fourth bowl.

"Don't you wish you had hair like me" teased Yang as she brought the wavy mane before her, hugging it as it puffed under her grasp.

"Nah, I like my hair the way it is" replies Kyle as he finishes the fourth bowl, placing the stack away.

"So..." trails Yang before she lets out a tired yawn, "I don't wanna walk".

"This again?" smiles Kyle as he stood before her, Yang's feet off the ground as she sat before him, legs spread.

"Yup~" replies Yang before she lets out another yawn.

"I suppose I can carry you, but this time you'll have to hang onto me too" smiles Kyle as he grabs her legs, wrapping them around his back as Yang gripped tightly with her legs.

"And I do this right?" asks Yang as she grabs the back of his neck, Kyle nodding as his hand slides onto her rear, pulling her up as Yang hanged off his chest, smiling as he began to walk out of the kitchen calmly.

"Up the stairs we go" sighs Kyle as he began to walk up the stairs, Yang feeling his grasp on her ass tighten as he struggled up the stairs.

"Getting a little strong down there?" teases Yang as he could feel his chuckle, his hand loosening lightly.

"Better?" asks Kyle.

"Much better" replies Yang as she felt more comfortable, Kyle reaching the top step as they walked into the hall.

"I think they slept at the room in the end of the hall" speaks Kyle as he walks down the hall, stopping before the door, "Can you get that?".

"Yes I can!" beams Yang as she frees one hand, turning the knob as Kyle pushes through the door, gently placing Yang onto the Queen sized bed.

"I'm not going to even bother taking a shower, it's way too late for that, and even if I did, people would be awaken" sighs Kyle as he throws himself onto the bed backwards, laid out next to Yang.

"But~ You can't sleep with that clothing on" teases Yang as Kyle sighed, already knowing her idea.

"You're suggesting I sleep naked?" asks Kyle as he turns to her.

"Maybe~" replies Yang with a small coy smile.

"I'll sleep in my boxers at most, what if they budge in?" asks Kyle, raising an eyebrow at Yang.

"Oh who cares!?" beams Yang as she sits up straight, looking down to him.

"What if they stop and stare, at my junk?" asks Kyle as he points to his crotch, still raising his eyebrow.

"Then I get to tease them" replies Yang with a coy smile, pulling off her yellow undershirt and tossing it to the ground, leaving her in her bra and shorts as her leather jacket was still downstairs.

"Still not sure about this" sighs Kyle as he sits up, still maintaining eye contact with Yang.

"Oh please.. I can just lock the door" sighs Yang with a tired smile as she gets out of bed, quickly locking the door before jumping back onto the bed, landing next to Kyle once more.

"Better" sighs Kyle as he lets out a yawn, not bothering to cover his mouth.

"So~" trails Yang, looking around the room briefly.

"Fine, you win this time" sighs Kyle as he sits up, "Only in my boxers though".

"I don't care~" replies Yang as she watches him undress. "What was with the bar fight?" asks Yang as he snuck onto the bed, Yang sneaking under the blanket as they entered their usual sleeping position.

"I'm not sure, I didn't listen to what they were going on about either" replies Kyle as he places his face on her neck.

"Maybe it's just some one in a million occurence" sighs Yang as she gently shuts her eyes, letting the fatigue take over as she drifted to sleep.

**The Next Day, Uptown Vale**

"Good Morning M'lady" bows the butler as he held his tray of tea on level while he bowed to the smaller girl.

"Good morning Fabio" replies the curly haired blonde, nodding to her butler.

"Your father is awaiting downstairs M'lady, would you like tea and biscuits for breakfast?" asks the butler as he was about to walk away, however maintaining a proper posture.

"Thank You Fabio, and yes, Tea and Biscuits would be fantastic" replies the curly haired blonde calmly. Her white night gown flowed down to her leg as it covered her gently, her hair being as long as Yang's own, however being of a different style as she didn't have a cowlick, and her hair being more tame.

"Good Morning M'lady" bows the knight as he kneels down, the security guard keeping his head low to show her power over him.

"Good Morning Leo" sighs the girl as she begins to walk down the white, massive, red rugged staircase, the knight kneeling down at the foot of the stairs.

"Your father is calling for you M'lady" speaks the kneeling knight as the girl reaches the bottom of the steps, stepping into the massive room where the golden chandelier dangled over head at the top of the room's roof, extending high up.

"I'm aware" sighs the girl as she walks past the knight, turning to the first right corridor and ignoring the maids cleaning about, walking calmly down the hall, maintaining a very proper posture.

"Ah, Good Morning M'lady, your father is awaiting you at the end of the table" bows another butler as the heiress nods calmly, walking past and heading for the blonde haired man sitting at the head of the table, busy reading his newspaper.

"Good Morning Father" calmly speaks the heiress as a butler quickly pulls back a seat next to her father, the girl settling in before the butler pushes her in comfortably, walking away shortly after.

"Ah, Good Morning My Dear" replies the man as he smiles lightly, folding his newspaper and placing it onto the table to his left.

"Please Father, call me by my name" speaks the girl calmly, favoring to be called by her name.

"Alright Tinsley, I suppose I can do that" smiles her father as the girl smiles lightly, "What is the matter? You seem troubled".

"It's about what I asked last year" sighs the girl, the man nodding as he looked more grim, being aware of what she was talking about.

"What about him?" asks the man, looking down the dining room as he spotted the man in the leather trench coat beginning to walk over.

"It's just that... when will I get him? It's been a year" frowns the girl, her blue-grey eyes shining in the sunlight as her father waved the man in the trench coat over.

"Do you have good news?" asks the man, receiving a headshake before the man leans in.

"Uh huh" speaks the man as he nods, listening to the man in the trench coat's whispers into his ear.

"I expect you to be more careful and less reckless, he is formidable, however use the white dust I have provided for you, and make sure he comes here in one piece, you know my daughter would like to meet him" frowns the man sitting in the chair as the trench coat man nods, beginning to back away.

"Who is he Father?" asks the girl as she watches the man leave.

"He is the person who will bring you what you want" replies her father reassuringly.

"What do you think he enjoys father?" asks Tinsley as she tilts her head, the butler settling down tea and biscuits before her.

"I'm not sure Tinsley" replies her father as he grabs the newspaper.

**The Same Moment, Cabana, The Cabin**

"WOAH, STOP THROWING THE PANCAKES" panics Kyle as he brings his plate up, the pancake slapping onto it as Nora continued to throw fresh pancakes that Ren was working on.

"NORA STOP" yells Pyrrha from behind her plate before a pancake slaps into her leg, causing her to let out a surprised squeak.

"AHH IT BURNS!" yells Jaune as a pancake lands into his arm, burning him as he jumped up.

"You guys aren't very good at this" frowns Nora as she continued throwing pancakes as Ren mass produced them.

"I don't think we agreed to be shot at with pancakes!" yells Weiss from behind a chair before a pancake slaps into the chair.

"Nora, stop" sighs Ren as he finishes the final batch, Nora throwing one final pancake.

"Is it over?" asks Kyle as he sticks his head out from behind his plate, the pancake Nora had thrown slapping into his face as the heat burned him, "AHHH".

"Pfft~" starts Yang as she started to giggle, watching Kyle struggle to rip the pancake off his face as it burned.

"IT BURNS" yells Kyle as he runs around the room blindly, attempting to remove the pancake.

"Just eat it you dunce" sighs Weiss as Kyle suddenly stops his pained runs, turning to her.

"I can't eat it if it's on my face" mumbled from behind the pancake curtain as Kyle's hand struggled to get a hold on the pancake.

"In that case" smirks Blake as she punches the pancake, the large disc bunching up into Kyle's mouth as he looked around in confusion.

"Thanks?" mumbles Kyle, attempting to consume the pancake that had been punched into his mouth.

"No problem, now can we eat already?" asks Blake as she sits into her chair, Velvet joining beside her.

"Alright, settle in" sighs Pyrrha as the group settles into the seats, Kyle still attempting to chew the massive pancake bunched in his mouth.

"Can't you eat that?" asks Yang as she watched him attempt to chew.

"It's harder than you think" replies Jaune as Kyle nodded, still attempting to eat it.

"I'll help" beams Yang before she pulls off a piece of the pancake, swallowing it down as she started to pick away at the massive pancake.

"Rennn~ Do we have any of that sweet stuff?" asks Nora as she pouted, Ren standing up and opening one of the cupboards, searching for the syrup.

"Yes, we do, check the right cupboard" speaks Yang as Ren shuts the current cupboard, opening the next one and grabbing the brown bottle, tossing it over to Nora.

"Yes!" beams Nora as she pops the bottle open, spraying her pancake full of syrup as it covered the plate, closing it and placing it onto the table before eagerly eating the pancakes.

"That's a lot of syrup for a few pancakes" mumbles Velvet as she watched Nora down the pancakes quickly.

"She loves anything sweet" comments Ren as he settles beside Nora, beginning to eat.

"Fucking Finally Kyle" smiles Yang as she swallowed another mouthful of pancake, Kyle managing to finish the pancake after a lot of difficulty.

"That was much more difficult than I thought it'd be" sighs Kyle, beginning to bite into the pancakes laid before him.

"What are we going to do today?" asks Weiss as she takes a small bite from her pancake.

"How about we talk about a certain somebody's death last night" smirks Kyle, Yang punching his arm as Ruby frowned at the mention.

"You had to bring him up" frowns Yang as she looked away.

"Aww~ Forgive me" smiles Kyle as he hugs her from behind.

"You're such a dick" frowns Ruby as Weiss hugs her.

"I'm your sisters boyfriend" teases Kyle, "You're going to have to put up with me for a LOOONG time".

"Yang, break up with him right now!" playfully commands Ruby, Yang giggling as she breaks from Kyle.

"I hate you and I never want to see you again!" beams Yang as she shuts her eyes, crossing her arms.

"No~" whispers Kyle before he ducks underneath the table while Yang's eyes were closed silently, Yang opening her eyes and not seeing Kyle surprising her a little.

"Spoooky~" teases Kyle as his hand snakes up her leg, surprising her as she giggles, motioning him back up as he sat back into his seat.

Kyle's phone goes off as he brings out his phone, answering the call, "Hello?".

"Is this Kyle Wasser?" reads out from the other end, the voice being of feminine nature".

"Yes, this is him" replies Kyle as he stands up, walking out of the kitchen and onto the porch overlooking the massive field next to the large cabin.

"Ah yes, I was wondering if you would be free for tonight? Me and some friends would like to buy you a drink" speaks the other line, Kyle's suspicion of the caller beginning to grow.

"I'm not sure if I'm aware of who you are" speaks Kyle, frowning to himself.

"Oh who I am is not important! We're just a bunch of fans wanting to talk!" replies the other line, Kyle already coming up with contingency plans.

"I need names" speaks Kyle as he looks to the field, "And I need a time, and place".

"Our names are not of importance! Please come on down to the _Tip Tap_ at 9:30 tonight!" beams the other line, Kyle turning his head and giving Yang a small glance before turning away.

"I need more information, I'm not going to be stupid here".

"Clever Kyle..." speaks the other line as it drops silent.

"Well? Feel like giving in?" asks Kyle, frowning to himself.

"Fine... I need to discuss something with you, bring no one, this is personal" speaks the other line before the other end hangs up, Kyle bringing the phone back into his pocket as he took a moment to come up with a contingency.

He walks back inside as he quickly sits down, continuing his breakfast calmly, "Who called?" asks Jaune.

"Some fangirl, said that her and some friend wanted to buy me a drink and have a chit-chat" frowns Kyle, "Something's up though".

"You're not planning on leaving me are you?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow, however not smiling as she was serious.

"Of course not, I wouldn't leave for anyone but you" replies Kyle as he takes a bite of the pancake, swallowing it quickly, "Though this is actually a data meet".

"Data meet?" asks Weiss.

"Apparently she knows something and wants to tell me something in private" replies Kyle as he takes a massive bite of the pancake, leaving a small bite left.

"Shall we go along?" asks Pyrrha, settling her fork down onto the plate.

"You should, but don't follow me straight in or they'll bug out" replies Kyle as he takes the final bite.

"This seems weird if they want you to go alone" frowns Ruby.

"I'm not sure about this myself"

**9:30 PM, Tip Tap, Cabana**

He walks into the bar as the trench coated figure at the corner of the bar catches his eyes, Kyle's instincts immediately kicking in as he walked forward, heading for the lone individual. "I see you have made it" speaks the feminine voice calmly as she motioned to the seat before her, Kyle settling in quickly.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss?" asks Kyle, maintaining a stoic expression as the lady before him took a sip of the beer before her.

"I've needed to ask you somethings" speaks the lady as she brings the bottle of beer up, taking a long sip.

He looks to the entrance of the bar as he catches eye of Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha's entry into the bar, the trio walking to the counter and settling down, Kyle able to see Yang's eyes darting to him occassionally as he continued to wait for the girl before him to finish her drink.

"I've been wanting to ask, do you remember the incident last year? The assassination at the restaurant..." trails the woman, smirking under the shadow off her brown fedora as she could see his fist clench at the mention.

"So you were involved" sighs Kyle as the pieces came together quickly, "Where's the fuck I shot?".

"Right here asshole" speaks the trench coated man as he sits alongside the female, his fedora tipped upwards to reveal his eyes.

"Are you plotting for revenge or something?" asks Kyle with a smirk, the man placing an already-opened bottle of beer before him.

"No, far from it" sighs the man as he hands Kyle the drink.

"Are you alone?" asks the man, his eyes digging at Kyle.

"Yup" replies Kyle calmly, his stoic expression causing the man to nod calmly.

"We have a client... who has a daughter, about your age" starts the woman, bringing her hands together.

"Cut to the damn chase" sighs Kyle before he takes a swig of the beer, ignoring the smell of the beer.

"Our client wishes for you to meet his daughter" speaks the man.

"What do you mean by meet?" asks Kyle as the fluid began to move into his stomach, however unaware of the trap he had fallen for.

"He wishes for you to..." starts the female.

"To date her? No thanks, I already have my own girl, and I don't feel like taking another chick" replies Kyle, leaning back, the drug that was tipped into his drink beginning to course through his body.

"We were hoping you'd atleast meet her" smirks the female, tipping her fedora upwards to reveal her ambient green eyes.

"How's your ankle?" starts Kyle, already smirking as he wanted to fuck with his former enemies.

"Fuck you" starts the man, frowning.

Suddenly in the corner of his vision, the blur began to appear, confusing him as he looked to the central room, most of the patrons asleep or laying along the ground, including the group, Ruby and Weiss sprawled across the floor, Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha knocked out at the counter, the rest of the group out cold in a booth. "You clever fucks" starts Kyle as his vision took on the blur completely, his vision completely thrown off as he jerks his head back to the two before him.

"This was too easy".

"Oh you just wait" starts Kyle before he falls from his seat, tumbling along to the ground as the drug took effect, knocking him out, causing him to join the tens of people who laid on the ground.

"Alright, let's pack him in and get moving, the boss will be happy that we got him quick".


End file.
